Littlest Things
by paresthesia
Summary: Everything reminded him of her. It was a disease with no cure. KyouyaxOC. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Littlest Things**

_Dreams, dreams…of when we had just started things. Dreams of you and me. _

Reluctantly, Kyouya got up from his bed. He couldn't sleep. But he didn't want to leave the comfort of his bed, either. He had been thinking of her again. Her smile, her awkward laughter…he stopped himself before that lurching feeling in his chest came back.

Looking at the time, it was 5 AM in the morning. He still had a few hours to sleep in before he went to work. Kyouya glanced at his desk, he had a few more documents and proposals to look over. He may as well use his time productively.

After all, time is money.

* * *

><p><em>It seems, it seems that I can't shake those memories. I wonder if you have the same dreams too. <em>

Nightmares. She had them ever since. She couldn't sleep. It was always the same. Something, or someone. Pulling her away from a dark figure. Leaving her absolutely helpless and alone.

Looking at the time, it was 8 AM. She decided to take a walk. It helped her take her mind off of things.

The weather had gotten chillier over the weeks, dressed in a thin hoodie and jeans, she hugged herself to preserve the heat as she walked around the city.

_Sometimes I find myself sitting back reminiscing, especially when I have to watch other people kissing. _

She heard laughter. She noticed an old couple were taking a walk despite the cold weather, hand in hand.

She missed those times. She missed those times when she could fantasize about growing old with someone. She missed those times when she could sleep soundly. She missed his deep voice coaxing her that it'll be okay.

She missed him.

* * *

><p>It was 7 AM. Kyouya got up from his desk and went to grab some coffee. Kyouya was never a morning person. But it seemed that Kyouya had countless sleepless nights. He sipped his coffee quietly, going through the schedule for the day. Two business meetings, one with the Japanese Health Minister, and the other with a business associate from Sweden.<p>

He was a workaholic. Everyone knew. Tamaki constantly urged his friend to take a break. Tamaki and the Host Club always had gatherings. But Kyouya just had other things to do.

But it wasn't like he had a choice. It was either work, or…her.

Kyouya finished his coffee. He remembered her face when she tried black coffee for the first time. He smiled at the thought of her face. It was scrunched up and she was…cute, for the lack of a better word.

He missed her. He knew it was ridiculous. Everything reminded him of her.

It was like a disease with no cure.

_The littlest things that take me there. I know it sounds lame but it's so true. I know it's not right but it seems unfair. How things are reminding me of you._

* * *

><p>Based off of Lily Allen's song, "the Littlest Things".<p>

I know I'm not the greatest writer out there haha, I'm not even sure if this story will even have a second chapter. But if you read through this then thank you. I appreciate that.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

The Grand Foyer was filled with guests. Women dressed in their cocktail dresses, gossiping about the latest scandals. Men laughing and placing bets on the next company to go bankrupt. Everyone mingled among themselves. Everyone was of higher class than her. Everyone looked at her with eyes that told her she did not belong. She greeted them back with a smile and a polite nod.

No one knew her name, or who she was exactly. However, the people in the gigantic room had a pretty good idea of what she was. Rumours spread like wildfire.

"She's a half-blood, you know," a woman dressed in a dark blue gown whispered to her group of friends.

"Quite obvious, don't you think?" a lady in red added and snuck a glance at the girl.

It made her wonder if people thought she was deaf or blind, like she couldn't see those scornful looks, or those stares of curiosity. She decided that it would be best if she left. It was getting stuffy. She was careful to sneak away without anyone noticing.

Anyone except for one. Kyouya noticed a figure quietly walking out of the large foyer. He looked around. There was no one left to mingle with; no one important to his standard, at least. His father and brothers were scattered across the room, probably placing bets or speculating over the next downfall of a company.

He quietly sneaked away as well, following the mysterious figure. Soon she found herself outside in the courtyard. Kyouya was drawn to her, something about her was inexplicable. She took her steps cautiously, as though she was afraid to make any noise despite the fact that it was only them. He put his mask on, and spoke.

"What is a beautiful lady like you doing out here?"

She stiffened. She wanted to be alone, she was sure no one was following her.

"Why can't I be out here?"

She turned around to glare at him with such intensity that he was lost in those deep brown orbs. It was clear his presence wasn't wanted. He cleared his throat and kept his cool.

"It is uncommon for a young lady like you to be walking outside at night especially in the way you are dressed…"

"Is it uncommon for someone to take a walk? I appreciate your concern, but you are unneeded here," she shot back. She was in a short black dress, stopping before her knees. Her hair was loosely curled, stopping at her shoulders. Her arms were crossed as she tried not to shiver.

Kyouya was surprised, but he wasn't the one to back down.

"Who are you, anyway?" the mysterious girl questioned.

"Kyouya Ootori," he replied. Ootori was a name known all around Japan, it would've been impossible for anyone to miss. Maybe a girl like her would think twice about speaking rudely to a man like him.

She thought for a moment, and her eyes lit up after realizing something. Kyouya smirked.

"Ah, you're in my class," she said.

Kyouya was absolutely sure he had never seen her before. He knew everyone in Ouran. It was impossible. He studied her. She had long black hair, dark brown eyes, with a small nose and thin lips... she wasn't particularly tall, but she was of average height. Not quite stick thin, but…

She walked away without another word leaving Kyouya with a question to ponder over.

Who was she?

* * *

><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Headmaster Suoh," the girl said, and bowed 90 degrees to show her respect.<p>

"Ah, yes, likewise Kaori Nakamoto," the Headmaster replied.

The Headmaster turned to the figure accompanying the young lady. The figure gave a nervous smile and introduced himself.

"Ryuuchi Nakamoto, CEO of the Nakamoto Corporation. I am her Uncle, and her guardian for her stay in Japan," the figure explained. He was dressed in a suit, with his hair graying and his wrinkles starting to slowly appear. Nonetheless, he looked quite young for his age.

The Headmaster nodded in understanding. He didn't beat around the bush and got straight to the point. "What can I do for you today?" he raised his eyebrow. It wasn't often that someone would come see him, besides his son.

"Ah…well, you see…" Ryuuchi was embarrassed. He didn't know what to say in front of such an important figure.

"I have some conditions in order for me to attend the Academy," Kaori bluntly said in her Uncle's place.

"It's not…quite that necessary, I mean, she—"Ryuuchi was cut off.

"I will not wear the uniform, I will attend this school through a scholarship, and no one is to know I will be attending this school," Kaori finished.

"The scholarship isn't necessary, Suoh-san, I can pay for her tuition," Ryuuchi explained. "As for the uniform…if you would kindly excuse her from wearing it, that would be very much appreciated, she's quite stubborn you see…and…" he rambled on.

"Nakamoto-san, if she wishes to attend the Academy through a scholarship, I can arrange for her to take an exam and should she be deemed fit for the scholarship, she is more than welcome to take it. However, the uniform is a different matter," the Headmaster explained.

"Then I'll take the exam. I can take it now. If I am deemed fit for the scholarship, I would like the chance to negotiate with you about my other two terms," Kaori was determined to not wear those uniforms. She was determined to have things her way, for once.

"If you don't have the time right now, Suoh-san, it's fine…she doesn't have to take the exam right now, in fact it wouldn't be a hassle for me to just pay for her tuition…" Kaori's uncle rambled on again.

Kaori wondered how her Uncle was the CEO of a major corporation if he was such a pushover when it came to matters like this. She found it odd when she was told he was actually quite aggressive when it came to business deals.

But then again, Kaori was never close with her relatives, besides her father...and maybe her cousin.

* * *

><p>"Class, please welcome a new student," the homeroom teacher said.<p>

"Kyouya! Did you know about this?" Tamaki whispered to his best friend. He was ecstatic.

Truthfully, Kyouya didn't have any idea about the student. It didn't show up on his files, nor did his father mention anything about it.

"She is a scholarship student…" the teacher continued.

"A commoner? Another commoner, Kyouya! How exciting will this be! Now my little Haruhi will have a friend!"

Kyouya ignored the whispers of his friend, still curious as to who this student could be.

"Please come in, Kaori," the teacher finished.

A girl walked in with a plain hoodie and jeans and her books in her arms. She turned to the class and bowed.

"Hello, my name is Kaori Nakamoto, and I will be in your homeroom class for the year. Please take care of me," she finished monotonously.

"You make take the empty seat by Kyouya-san," the teacher said.

She made her way to the empty desk as everyone eyed her. As she sat down, Kyouya finally had a good glance at the girl.

It was her. The girl that had something absolutely inexplicable about her. Her long hair was straight and stopped mid-shoulder, her face was make-up less…

Kyouya finally had a name to go with the face. That didn't mean he had the answer to his question.

Who was she?

* * *

><p>I'm not going to lie, I'm still not sure where I'm going with this. I hope you guys don't find this chapter confusing, or anything. It takes place before the previous chapter. I realize that this chapter could be boring, but anyway. Thank you to all the reviewers from yesterday. I was eager to write today thanks to you guys. But like I said, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, so...expect loopholes. I've never written anything like this before.<p> 


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Kaori didn't particularly like Ouran. However, she wasn't the type to complain. Out loud, anyway.

Kaori sat by her desk during homeroom waiting for time to pass. Her next class was Physics. She hoped that she wouldn't get lost, although it seemed quite likely given her track record.

"_Getting lost would be troublesome…"_ she thought to herself, but she didn't seem to find the urge to ask someone for directions. She didn't want to ask anyone of these snotty rich kids anything, nor did she plan to talk to them. It didn't seem like they wanted to speak to her either. Those snide glances given by the nearby girls weren't easy to ignore, and the hushed whispers of students on the other side of the classroom made it just that much more obvious. It was clear that she wasn't welcome.

Kaori wasn't fond of attention. She hoped to get through the school year without any more attention attracted to her already. She figured that it was because it was her first day; Kaori was more or less planning to become a wallflower as the year progressed. She decided that she would be extra careful to prevent her clumsy side from showing. Embarrassing herself wasn't on her list of things to do.

Tamaki eyed the new student as she sat by her desk, looking as if she was deep in thought. He believed that this was the perfect opportunity to introduce the new student to the Host Club. He nudged his best friend to introduce himself as well. Tamaki graciously walked towards the girl and bowed flamboyantly.

Kaori looked up towards a blonde boy as he stood by her desk.

"Hello there, my beautiful princess," He took her hand.

He continued on, "My name is Tamaki Suoh, president of the Ouran High School Host Club. I would like to invi-"

"No thanks," she snatched her hand away and made no hesitation to decline whatever was coming after it. Kaori hoped her face didn't show any emotion. She wasn't used to this odd behaviour. Perhaps it was normal for people in Japan.

Other girls within the room gasped.

"She just declined a personal invitation from Tamaki-sama!" one cried out.

"How could…how dare she?" another screeched.

Kaori slowly craned her head back towards the girls. She recognized them from the class list given to her by the Headmaster a few days before. She sighed. She felt even more uncomfortable as she gained even more attention than she needed. Her eyes spotted Tamaki as he faced a corner. She wasn't sure whether she should apologize; she wondered if it was too harsh of her…

"Don't you worry about him, he's French," Kyouya calmly said.

Kaori looked at the raven-haired boy in front of her.

"Ah…" she nodded in understanding. Saying anything more would have probably caused even more commotion.

"Kyouya Ootori," he introduced himself. Kaori raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. She knew who he was. He knew that she knew. She wondered how this conversation would turn out to be.

"Would you happen to need any help finding your way around the school?"

Kaori contemplated this. Perhaps he could show her the way to her Physics class, but she knew he wouldn't approach her without having an ulterior motive. Why would anyone bother speaking to her if it weren't for something else? He wouldn't happen to know about the Nakamoto Corporation. She made sure that nothing was known about her. But the party…he was there too.

Why her, though? She was sure that the raven-haired boy had plenty of other girls to entertain, and to walk to class with…

"Sure," she accepted. It would be interesting to see what he possibly dug up about her.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Kaori wasn't quite aware of how popular the Host Club was. She also wasn't aware of the amount of attraction she had gained after the mighty third son of the Ootori Corporation walked her to her first class.<p>

Tamaki however, was ecstatic. It wasn't every day Kyouya Ootori would be willing to walk someone to class, much less a commoner like Kaori. Tamaki wasn't particularly sure about who Kaori was, but if it interested Kyouya to some degree, she must have been special. "_It must've been a merit of some sort_," he initially thought. Although he couldn't quite put a finger on what type of merit Kaori could possibly bring.

Kaori's mysteriousness made Kyouya think of her as a puzzle. A puzzle that he couldn't quite solve.

It turned out that Kaori's schedule was nearly identical to Kyouya's. However, instead of German, Kyouya had Business.

Kaori had the so-called "honour" as some girls put it, to sit beside Kyouya Ootori during homeroom and physics. She crossed her fingers that her next class would be different from the Ootori.

Kaori gave a curt thank you to Kyouya for taking her to class as her physics class was over, only to find that Kyouya happened to be in her English class as well.

However, there was no seating plan within English class. She took a seat near the window, hoping the Ootori wouldn't like the sunlight. He looked like someone who would prefer sitting near the front, away from the window. She liked window seats. She enjoyed having the natural sunlight, it kept her awake for the most part and she could look out the window whenever she did not feel the need to pay attention.

Kaori's favourite subject…was not English. She wasn't interested in Shakespeare, or creative writing. She wasn't the most linguistic person, but she took German as a way to try something new. Her Japanese wasn't quite up to par as most people, but she knew enough to get around. She wasn't a genius, but she knew she worked hard.

She looked out the window admiring the large courtyard, only to be interrupted by a deep voice.

"Hello, Nakamoto-san. It seems we meet again," it was him. She dreaded him. He brought attention to her wherever he went.

She was getting frustrated. Why would anyone want to speak to her? She was a "commoner" as the other students put it. She wasn't even the prettiest girl out there. She couldn't think of any reason why. It was getting ridiculous, especially the way the spectacled boy kept smiling. It irritated her. She contemplated on whether or not it was time to start ignoring him. Perhaps one word answers would do the trick.

"Mmhm," she said, avoiding eye contact.

Kyouya couldn't solve this puzzle. It bothered him. Anyone would find it a privilege for him to speak to them. This girl had absolutely no interest in him. He was Kyouya Ootori, everyone had an interest in him. Everyone knew he was top of the class, he was intelligent and capable. A pure genius, if he could say so himself. He was egoistic, but that was him. He decided to try again.

"How do you find Ouran so far?"

"It's…" she pondered over how she should answer. Should she lie? Or should she bluntly state the truth? Maybe she should stay polite…she didn't quite understand what Kyouya knew about her to make him so interested. "What is it that you want from me, Ootori-san?"

She did not know how else to phrase the question without sounding particularly rude. It was true, she was curious. She made sure no one would know who she was. Why would anyone want to speak to her without an ulterior motive?

Kyouya was mildly surprised. She made the move to be blunt, so he felt that he could be just as blunt.

"Well if you must know, I would like to know who you are exactly,"

"Kaori Nakamoto," she replied. "I'm quite sure I introduced myself earlier during homeroom, Ootori-san," she wondered if he thought of Googling her instead. Perhaps Google could tell him more. "Did you try Google?"

"If my files can't be found on you, there wouldn't be any way Google can," Kyouya retorted.

Kaori smiled in a way that irritated Kyouya immensely. It was as though she won a battle.

"Well I suppose you aren't Googling the right thing…or you're just incompetent," Kaori remarked. She knew it wasn't a good idea to provoke someone like Ootori, but his arrogant aura made her feel resentment towards him. His face didn't show it, but she knew he wasn't very happy about the comment made. It was a strange connection, or a gut feeling that she had when it came to him.

Kyouya wasn't quite sure how to respond. The class started before he could say anything else.

Kaori was satisfied with herself.

* * *

><p>Kaori pondered over Kyouya for the rest of the day. He slipped by telling her about his files. She made sure that there wasn't a school file created for her. However, the connection of his files could lead to her quite quickly if he recognized the name Nakamoto. Her cousin attended Ouran as well. The Nakamoto Corporation was quite affluent in Japan. Not quite as affluent as the Ootori Corporation, but enough for him to recognize the name at least. It was a construction company that had built some of the Ootori's resorts.<p>

Kaori didn't want any affiliation with the company. However, being related to the Nakamoto family wasn't her choice. Even if Kyouya dug that up about her, it wouldn't have any type of merit towards him.

She decided that he could find out about the Nakamoto Corporation. She wasn't particularly concerned about him finding out the family history, it seemed as though most people knew anyway. She was more concerned about him pestering her about it.

She felt relieved in thinking that she could slip into the background like a wallflower. Half blood, commoner… those words she can live with. People's speculations were something she didn't mind. Most people were on the right track of who she was. She just didn't like the attention that came with it.

* * *

><p>During Host Club hours, Kyouya was busy typing away. It seemed like normal behaviour from the Shadow King. From far away, he was busy calculating profits of the Host Club.<p>

But in fact, Kyouya was infuriated. The word incompetence wasn't in his vocabulary. He didn't seem to let that sentence go.

"Or you're just incompetent," the phrase rang through his head every second of the day. He was determined to find her. Find every little piece of information about her.

He didn't know what good that would do, but it made him feel satisfied, like he had solved the puzzle if he knew all about her.

The search of the surname of Nakamoto led to Michi Nakamoto. The heiress to the Nakamoto Corporation and a year below Kyouya and Tamaki.

Something seemed to click when he read Nakamoto Corporation.

Ryuuchi Nakamoto was named the CEO after his brother, Hanaka Nakamoto stepped down for unknown reasons fifteen years ago. After that, he slipped away from the Business world and was said to have started a new life elsewhere. Most came to the conclusion that he had fathered a child with a woman of no class and was forced to step down before the media caught any wind of it.

Kyouya wasn't aware of this story. It seemed more prominent in the older generation who were there to see it right before their eyes. It was obvious to who Kaori was in terms of the Nakamoto family. She was the child of Hanaka Nakamoto.

More questions came to Kyouya. Questions that he was determined to get answers to.

There was no merit in finding out who this girl was, but there was an odd connection that was drawn towards her.

* * *

><p>AN: I realize that this chapter might've been a drag to read, I'm still trying to piece this together. I also realize that writing without any plan is err, it's a terrible idea at the moment. I'm not sure how this will work out still. But I hope you enjoyed it though. If you didn't, then thanks for reading anyway. Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

_"What do you think of Japan?"_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Nothing, just…thinking of sending you there for a year."_

_"That's a really bad joke, Dad."_

_"I feel as though…you need to go," Kaori's father said it in a very cautious tone. He knew she didn't like the idea._

* * *

><p>Two weeks had past since Kaori's first day at Ouran.<p>

She lived alone in an apartment that her Uncle generously purchased for her during her stay in Japan. Kaori felt guilty for mentioning how she wasn't comfortable living in a mansion. Granted, she appreciated his efforts to make her feel at home although it was unnecessary to go as far as to buying an expensive condo.

Unfortunately, Kaori couldn't help but to fall in love with the condo. She couldn't say no, and thanked her Uncle a countless number of times. It was furnished in a way she just couldn't resist. It was simple and clean, mostly black and white, with a few touches of colour here and there, complete with a nice large screen TV and a view overlooking Bunkyo.

She got up at 6:30 AM and made a cup of green tea. She wasn't a morning person, but she coped with it better when she was alone. Kaori had a habit of overworking herself in order to sleep soundly at night. She was often tired during the day, but always had a hard time falling asleep unless she was completely exhausted.

Kaori took the subways in the morning, and walked the rest of the way to Ouran. She found the number of limousines parked at the school ridiculous. She wondered how anyone could possibly differentiate one from the other.

Homeroom was the same as any other day. Students chattered among themselves, the teacher was busy planning out their lessons… Kaori sat in class and pondered over how her day will be. She thought about her homework. She finished a few essays for next week, and she already previewed the chapters ahead for the rest of her subjects. Working ahead was always something she did.

_Work, then play._

The words of her father rang through her head. She inwardly thanked her father for forcing her to develop good work ethic. Her father was the only one she had. He was often busy, but made time for his daughter. She respected him, she loved him, and he was everything to her. Then he suddenly ushered her to a country halfway across the world.

She wasn't angry, unhappy yes, but more perplexed. Her father often had his own reasons and she didn't question them. It was another puzzle to solve, and a puzzle that will keep her thinking for quite a while.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a blonde boy who stood by her desk with a big grin on his face. Kaori wondered if he ever got tired of smiling.

"Princess! Why haven't you come our wonderful Host Club yet?" he exclaimed. Tamaki was determined to try again. After all, if Kaori stopped by the club, it would mean more time between her and Kyouya. Tamaki believed that this girl had something different. Something he couldn't explain. He took it upon himself to play matchmaker.

Kaori however, wasn't pleased with Tamaki's interruption. _Stay polite, Kaori._

"I'm sorry, it seems that I've been busy with work lately… I'm afraid I don't have any time for your club," Kaori explained slowly and gave a small smile. It was quite the opposite, actually. Homework wasn't a problem. She found Tamaki to be…too flamboyant to her liking. She didn't like the attention he carried with him, and attracting any attention to her wouldn't have been very enjoyable for Kaori.

"Ah, well don't be sorry, my lady! Please stop by when you do have the time. The third music room will always be there!" he smiled and pranced off to another group of ladies while quietly scheming to somehow get Kaori to stop by the club.

Kaori sighed out of relief. She looked around. No one glaring at her. No screeching girls. That was a good sign. She turned back to her desk only to find Kyouya Ootori standing in front of her.

She was startled.

"Can I uhm, can I help you with anything…?"

"Ahh, Nakamoto-san. It seems as though you haven't joined any extracurricular activities yet,"

"That is correct," Kaori was aware of the guidelines. She read the student manual ten times over. Breaking school rules weren't her thing, but since she had the permission to do so…

"It is a requirement for any Ouran student to join a club or activity, Nakamoto-san. As the class president, it is my responsibility to keep my class in check. I advise you to think of one you would like to join,"

"Thank you for informing me, Ootori-san. However, it seems as though you are unaware of the fact that it is not required for me," it wasn't…necessarily true. She fervently refused to join any extracurriculars when discussing her terms with the headmaster. She was determined to fall into the background, as though she didn't exist. The deal was for her to tutor students instead. She agreed, only because she figured there wouldn't be anyone to tutor. It was after all, an academy with high standards.

"Well, if that's the case…" the Ootori walked away with a slight bow.

Kaori had an odd lingering feeling. The conversation felt staged. Kyouya Ootori bothered her to no end. It wasn't so much due to her hatred of his ego, but rather the curiosity that revolved around her.

* * *

><p>Kyouya was stumped.<p>

Kyouya couldn't find anything on Kaori. Her cousin, however, Kyouya had plenty of information. None of which helped him in any way. Michi seemed to be the complete opposite of Kaori. She was a social butterfly with many friends. Michi often visited the Host Club and designated Tamaki. She was carefree and took up ballet as a hobby.

Kaori…she was quiet. She often looked like she was daydreaming, but never seemed to miss a beat during class. No one seemed to remember that she existed. She didn't seem to mind that. She was exempted from wearing the uniform, and even extracurriculars.

What possible connection could she have to the Headmaster to be able to do so? After all, the Nakamoto Corporation wasn't even that affluent, and the Headmaster had no obligation to accommodate her needs.

Even after two weeks, Kyouya found nothing. It was then he felt frustration. A different type of frustration, the type where it was petty but it bothered him to no end.

* * *

><p>During lunch, Kaori often visited the courtyard and admired spots of the school. Ouran was massive. She felt as though she could explore the entire school and never get tired of it because it had so many crooks and secret places. She made a note to bring her camera one day.<p>

Photography was a hobby of Kaori's. It was ironic, seeing as Kaori hated having her photo taken, but loved taking photos of things.

Kaori ate lunch as she sat down on a bench outside in the courtyard. The weather was getting cooler, and fall was nearing. She loved fall, it was her favourite season. She smiled to herself and enjoyed the rest of her lunch while listening to her iPod. It was moments like these that made her happy. She sang quietly to herself. It was the littlest things. The warm sun, cool temperature, the wonderful view, great music…it was perfect.

As Kyouya walked down the halls, he noticed a figure in the courtyard. It was her. Kyouya felt the urge to go towards her. It was like the time at that party. It was an inexplicable connection between him and her. He stopped before he reached the outside of the courtyard. He wondered what possible benefit it would bring if he went to talk to her.

There wasn't, but he walked towards her anyway. His mind wasn't listening to his thoughts. It was as though something just shut off, and his rationing skills jumped out the window.

"_I want a library…full of our stories, a ship to keep all our memories afloat…" _

A soft voice sang as he got closer and closer. It was very faint. He was nearly a meter behind her until he realized she was singing.

She hummed some parts, and stayed silent for some. It was very sporadic. Her voice was sweet, and shy.

Kyouya cleared his throat.

Kaori jumped up from her bench and nearly fell over. It was embarrassing on so many levels. She was clumsy like that. She hated it.

"Holy shit, that scared me…" She turned around and her hand quickly reached up to her mouth. She had a habit of swearing, and she the only way of hiding it was not speaking, or…not speaking often at least. Quickly gaining back her senses, she noticed the Ootori smirking at her.

The smirk bothered her.

"What are you doing here?" she switched back to Japanese. It took her a minute to piece the sentence together. She had a habit of forgetting that Japanese was to be spoken. Her first language was English and she learned Japanese as she went along. It was ironic, seeing as she was half-Japanese herself and had to learn the language.

The Ootori was silent for a while. To be honest, he didn't exactly know why he was there.

"Still wondering who I am, perhaps?"

Right, that was the reason. Kyouya stayed silent, he stared into those orbs. They never broke eye contact. It was a staring contest and they both didn't even notice they were competing.

Kaori expected him to coax information out of her cousin, Michi. Perhaps he hadn't thought of that yet. Michi was the heiress to the Nakamoto Corporation, and had the slightest connection to the Ootoris. She was useless to the Ootori. If the heiress was useless, then the cousin of the heiress would be a speck of dust. She was back to square one.

"…what do you want from me?"

"Who are you?" Kyouya countered.

"This seems quite déjà vu-like, don't you think so? Ootori-san, I don't know what interests you so much about me, but I for one am not interested in you," Kaori tried to be polite. After all, her father didn't teach her to handle things rudely. She was straight forward.

He was aware that there would be no merit in speaking with such a girl. A commoner girl at that. She seemed…similar to Haruhi, but different. Her bluntness surprised him just as much as Haruhi's had. He was lost in her eyes.

His rationing skills went out the window. He stripped off his mask and there came pure honesty.

"That moment at the gathering that one night, you…" he trailed off as though his mind had no words to describe this odd connection towards her. He couldn't even piece his sentences properly. The look on his face showed his puzzlement. It was new to Kaori, it was new to Kyouya himself.

Kaori nearly forgot about the party. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't feel the same way towards the Ootori. She was rather confused as to why the Ootori still acted this way. Trailing off his sentences never happened during class. The boy seemed to be lost, it felt weird to Kaori seeing him like this when he had such a professional demeanour during class. It wasn't like him.

But after all, he was human. Humans make mistakes. Perhaps Kyouya was making a mistake right now, and was fully aware of it but for some reason, it didn't feel like a mistake at all.

Kaori broke off the eye contact. Kaori was just as lost as the raven haired boy who towered over her. She was reluctant to have any form of relationship with anyone in this school. Friends, acquaintances…nothing.

From afar, the two just looked as though they stood facing each other with nothing to say. Both stayed silent. It was awkward...

Kyouya stood, waiting for her to speak as though he expected something. Something useful, at least.

Kaori's phone vibrated. Hurriedly, Kaori pulled it out of her pocket and answered. She inwardly thanked her cousin as she checked the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Speak in Japanese, Vee. You should get rid of that habit of yours, you know. At least when you're in Japan,"_

"Can't help it," she answered back in English, again.

"_Come to the third music room today. I need to introduce you to my friends, they're nice, I swear. Please, Vee? You're the only one I'm close to. I haven't seen you in years, and you won't even live with us,"_

"I'm glad to hear that you still care, but not today, alright? I'll meet up with you on the weekend sometime,"

Kyouya deduced that it was probably her cousin. She looked away from Kyouya, almost embarrassed to face him while speaking on the phone. The way she spoke... it was different. She was usually quite defensive, pushing others away. She put up a mask too. She wasn't much different from Kyouya.

Kaori put her phone away.

"Why do you do that?" Kyouya asked.

"Do what?"

"Push people away," he answered.

"You do it too," Kaori retorted.

"I don't push them away; they voluntarily stay away from me. Ootoris have quite a bit of power, if you haven't noticed,"

"Ha, well in that case people voluntarily stay away from me. After all, I am only a mere commoner. It's just you. You and your ridiculous curiosity,"

"Then satisfy my curiosity," Kyouya did not expect that to come out of his mouth.

Kaori looked at him and shook her head. She would've thought someone like an Ootori would know better than to associate himself with someone like her.

"Why should I? My life and my interests bring no merit to you, or anyone. Your time is wasted on me. I'm nothing. Nothing of any use to you,"

She just didn't want to open up to anyone. She wasn't going to plan on opening up to him, and neither was he. She wanted this conversation to end.

"Class is starting soon, see you in class," Kaori walked away, leaving Kyouya behind.

* * *

><p>No merit. It was true. She brought no merit. No benefit, nothing. Kyouya sat in class and turned his head to see what his classmate was doing.<p>

She looked the same each day. Taking notes, and paying attention. She seldom answered questions, she only answered when called upon. But otherwise, she was a model student like Kyouya himself. The only difference was that she was of no class.

What attracted him towards her, he had no idea. It _wasn't romantic, it wasn't romantic at all. _He thought.

But it was something that he couldn't explain. It wasn't really physical attraction, she looked quite plain from afar. He never experienced romance before anyway. It was useless; he was going to be in an arranged marriage eventually. He will marry for power, for the company, love was out of the question.

No one made Kyouya confused like that. He didn't even know if he liked her. He just wanted to know about her.

* * *

><p>During Host Club hours, Tamaki decided to bring up Kaori while talking to Kyouya.<p>

"What do you think of Kaori?"

"She's a commoner, nothing more, nothing less," Kyouya answered…a little too quickly. Kyouya didn't really know what he thought of her. It was the first thing that came up in his mind.

The Twins overheard.

"Who is this…Kaori," twin one started.

"We speak about, Tono?" the second twin finished.

"Is she another toy we can play with? Does our Shadow King have feelings…towards a commoner?" the twins mocked.

Haruhi made her way towards the gang with desserts for Honey.

"She's a scholarship student like my daughter!" Tamaki mentioned as Haruhi walked by.

"Is she the one that doesn't wear a uniform? I see her walking to school sometimes…" Haruhi said as she tried to picture the girl's face.

"I believe it's time for the club to open. I suggest everyone return to their designated positions before I add more debt to Haruhi and cancel the cosplaying plans for next week," the Shadow King said, and he was not amused by the topic.

Michi sat in the music room with her friends and mingled among themselves with the hosts. She took a piece of cake and mindlessly took bites out of it, with Kaori at the back of her mind. Kaori and Michi spent summers together as kids, but as they grew older, visits became less frequent and they drifted apart. Michi hoped that Kaori wasn't distant because she felt inferior, or if she started disliking her for any reason. Nonetheless, Michi respected Kaori and her boundaries. She wanted to spend her days with Kaori again, like kids with no worries. She sighed to herself.

In front of her stood the Shadow King smiling that host smile of his.

"Anything bothering you, Nakamoto-san?" he noticed her zoning out.

"Ah, nothing in particular, Ootori-san. Thank you for your concern," she smiled.

"It isn't because of your cousin, is it?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow, and smirked. He noticed her eyes widening. He was right on the spot.

"Please, do tell what's bothering you, after all the Host Club is about making you ladies happy," Kyouya hoped for the best. Perhaps her cousin would be willing to spill all the details.

"Ahh, well…it isn't a big issue at all. Please, continue on working, Ootori-san," Michi wasn't sure if it was a good idea to spill the beans on her cousin. After all, she went through the trouble of making herself virtually unknown. Even as her cousin she didn't know why, but regardless, the Ootori probably had no use to any information regarding her cousin.

Michi stopped for a moment. She wondered how the Ootori could've possibly known about her cousin. The Ootori always had a way of things, it was quite creepy.

"But I insist, please, put your mind at ease and let us know what is on your mind," Kyouya tried again.

At that moment, Michi's phone went off.

"Excuse me, Ootori-san," she smiled and took her phone away to outside of the music room. Stealthily, Kyouya followed her out.

"_Oh…really? My phone wasn't on then, but alright, I'll give him a call back…mhmm… thanks Vee,"_

Michi ended the call only to find the Shadow King standing behind her, giving her a glance that made her shiver. She felt compelled to tell him about the phone call.

"That was…that was my cousin, she…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say. The call itself wasn't that important.

"I believe her name is Kaori…?"

"Ah, well, she goes by her Japanese name here, but she goes by Vivienne…" Michi forgot. She always forgot. She wasn't supposed to say anything. "Never mind, I'm afraid it's time for me to leave, Ootori-san", she bowed and scurried away.

It wasn't as much as information as Kyouya wanted. But it was enough.

Vivian, Vivianne, Vivienne…three ways of spelling that name. Perhaps Googling would work.

* * *

><p>AN: I sort-of have this planned out. I hope this wasn't a drag to read or anything. Reviews would be appreciated.


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

_"How is it?_"

"How's what?"

_"Japan."_

"It's…I like my apartment," Kaori answered. _Complaining doesn't solve anything. Don't complain._

_"No, I mean…overall, how are you, Kaori?"_

"Vivienne, Dad. I'm…healthy and well. Dad, what about you?"

_"…good,"_ he was hesitant. He was unsure about what to say to his daughter. Granted, he tried being a good parent, but was never as close as he wanted to be with her daughter. Regardless, they had a good relationship, perhaps not as good as he wanted it to be. It seemed as though she always was a little more distant than most children. She was quiet as a child and took pleasure in the littlest things. As she grew, things changed. She changed. Everything changed.

"Dad, I have to go sleep now, uhm… good night and take care okay?"

_"Alright then, I won't keep you any longer. Stay safe."_

She hung up.

She loved her father, yes. She knew he meant well. Kaori wasn't good with relationships, her relationship with her father was relatively good. Perhaps not the most affectionate, but it was a relationship with mutual feelings with invisible borders because they were never all that close. She was rather close to her mother, but her father taught her things she could never thank him enough for. They were morals, and she kept them close. Besides, if she couldn't live on money or food, at least she could live on a decent conscience.

She looked at the time. 11 PM. Not quite the time to go to bed yet.

* * *

><p>Kyouya was distracted.<p>

He couldn't concentrate on the accounting books of the Host Club. He was itching to find out about Kaori, or rather, Vivian. Maybe Vivien. Or however many ways you spell it. But he was at a dead end. The first name and the last name of Nakamoto gave him nothing. Not even Google could help.

He checked the school files again. No address, no phone number. There was no way to contact her.

He stopped for a moment.

Why would he need to contact her in the first place? It was ridiculous. He was having all these unnecessary thoughts. She brought no merit, she brought nothing.

_"I'm nothing. Nothing of any use to you."_

But she was something. Something of some use to him. She was someone who can make him stumble and become speechless. He didn't know why, but he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>Kaori went through class each day with the same routine. She liked routine. She sat in the courtyard and ate her lunch, admiring the beautiful flowers and the never ending fountain.<p>

Kyouya found her in the courtyard once again. He decided to try something. As he walked closer and closer, she looked as though she was deep in thought. He faced her back and observed the hunched figure.

"Hello, Vivienne."

Her head whipped right around. Her eyes widened. That was the reaction Kyouya wanted. He had the feeling of accomplishment.

"Ahh, so that is your name," Kyouya remarked with a smirk.

He always seemed to be interrupting her moments and following her around. _No. Stop. Think. The only logical solution to this would be Michi. _She rolled her eyes. Michi _would_.

"Ootori-san, I very well remember that our relationship hasn't gotten to the point where we drop honorifics," Kaori said.

"Well then, I guess we should. Call me Kyouya then."

"No, Ootori-san. I refuse to ca-"

"No. I insist, _Vivienne_,"

He bothered her. It was like the annoying kid that never shuts up, that never wants to stop proving how smart they are. The one that never stops showing off.

"You probably can't spell that correctly…" she muttered.

"Ahh, what was that…_Vivienne_?"

"So you know my name, that is nothing to boast about, Kyouya. I know yours too. Now, scurry along and go play with your Host Club." She was starting to get extremely annoyed. She usually wouldn't talk to people like that at all. But with Kyouya, she didn't feel the need to filter out her words.

Kyouya was slightly offended. The nerve of some girl to think of the host club as some kind of "play". Keeping track of profits was no type of play. It was a business.

"Dropping honorifics here, aren't we?" Kyouya caught on.

"Can we drop this? Can you drop…me? As a subject? Please, we had this conversation earlier, _Ootori-san_. I am worthless, remember? No merit, nothing of any sort." Kaori tried to calm down. Getting into a mess with an Ootori wouldn't be a good thing.

"I would much rather not, Nakamoto-san. If that really is, your family name," Dropping her as a topic would mean defeat. Kyouya was not about to be defeated, instead he worked up a theory. If she had a different first name, it would only make sense if she went by a different last name as well.

She froze. He was right. Her last name wasn't Nakamoto. Kaori was her middle name. Nakamoto was half of her last name. Vivienne Kaori Nakamoto-Song was her full name. Song was her mother's maiden name. Most people found it odd how she was named after her mother. It was her father's idea. He liked going against tradition, he also thought that it would be nice to give her mother recognition rather than himself. It was ironic, seeing as how she ended up hating her name because of her mother.

She smiled at him. Perhaps a smile would throw him off. Only to find that he was smiling the same smile back. A fake one.

"Quite clever of you to think so, Ootori-san. I'll see you in class."

She wasn't sure how else to get out of the situation. She left. She thought of running, but that made her seem too weak. Being weak was something she was not taught to be. Her father was quite a prideful man, and that pride carried onto her.

"Do you always run away from situations?" he called to her.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Usually the awkward ones."

"This is awkward for you, Nakamoto-san?"

"Back to honorifics, aren't we?"

Her back still faced him. Her hair was loose and her head was tilted to the side a little bit. She wore a hoodie, as usual, with jeans and running shoes. It was nearly the same outfit every day, almost as if she had a uniform of her own.

She took note of his silence.

"Think about it, Ootori," she turned around. "Following a girl around like a creep isn't the most socially acceptable behaviour around. Asking her questions and pestering her, that's more or less a stalker. I can very well place a restraining order against you."

"And who would believe you?"

"Think about it, Nakamoto," he smirked. "I'm Kyouya Ootori." That was it. His explanation. Nothing more needed to be said.

She studied him for a while. Kyouya almost had a moment of pleasure, thinking that she was finally stumped.

"You know what I don't understand, Ootori-san? Not just your infatuation with me, but the countless girls' infatuation for you. It baffles me on how girls could fall for someone as egoistic and creepy as you. It's quite ridiculous. I don't know what they see in you and your fake smile."

He was close. So close into feeling like he won over this girl. It wasn't the same as winning big on the stock market, it wasn't the same as setting a milestone in the world of medicine with the Ootori Corporation's research. It was nothing like that. It was a small thing that he couldn't help but want.

"Well then, Vivienne."

"You don't get to call me that, Ootori-san."

"And why not?"

"What right do you have to speak to me informally?"

"What right do you have to speak to me in a rude manner?"

"I…what? How…" She tried to be as polite and calm as she possibly could. "I apologize for my rude behaviour. However, Ootori-san, you are also at fault." She wasn't going down without an apology from him.

"Oh? And what will I possibly be apologizing for?"

"For scaring me and for calling me by my first name without permission. Also, for pestering me like a stalker." Perhaps she shouldn't have worded the last one like that, but she couldn't quite euphemize it.

The warning bell rang. Five minutes to get to class.

"Forget about it, we should get to class," she jogged her way back to the school.

* * *

><p>Kaori made it to her Biology class quicker than what she expected. Kyouya slipped in a little later than she did. The teacher quieted the classroom down and started the lesson.<p>

"I will assign you lab partners today…"

Kaori looked up from her notes. Lab partners. That meant group work. Group work is not something she enjoyed.

"I will go by alphabetical order, please listen for your name and sit with your partners…"

Alphabetical order. N comes before O. It was likely she was going to be paired with the Ootori. She mentally kicked herself. She really should've stuck with her last name, Song.

"Nakamoto and Ootori, you will be sitting here," the teacher gestured towards a counter near the back of the classroom.

Kaori took a deep breath. Maybe if she ignored him, all will go well.

"As lab partners, you will build upon teamwork…" the teacher gave a lecture on the importance of teamwork and the overview of labs they will conduct over the course.

Kaori looked straight ahead, pretending the Ootori didn't exist. She hoped she looked very interested in what was being said, but on the inside, she was trying hard not to feel the nasty feeling of working with the egoist.

Kyouya slowly passed a note in front of Kaori. She looked down confused at the action entirely. Kyouya would never be the one to pass notes. Not in her lifetime, anyway.

Below her said, _"I'm sorry."_ It was short and simple. She never expected a big apology from the Ootori anyway. The act of him apologizing (in his own way) was quite astonishing to Kaori. She eyed him suspiciously, wondering if it was sincere. She realized that it was probably the most sincere as he could possibly get with a hand written note.

She passed it back. _"It's okay."_

_Forgive and forget._ She forgave people much too easily, it was a bad habit she never learned to break. Forgetting was something without intention, but she figured it was a good thing.

* * *

><p>Kyouya headed over to the library after school before the Host Club started. He headed towards the medical section only to find Kaori sitting at a table doing work. Wherever he went, there she was. It was like he could never avoid her. The conversation between the two of them during Biology…perhaps it could continue.<p>

He took a seat across from Kaori while she did her homework, her physics homework to be exact. He observed her as she concentrated on her work. It was quite surprising to see that she still hadn't noticed him. Kyouya smirked as he imagined her scared reaction when she looked up.

She listened to her iPod as her pencil quickly moved across the page. When she stopped to read the question there was a slight movement in her fingers as she followed the beat of the music. Her eyebrows scrunched up and she bit her lip. Her eyes brightened up after a few seconds, indicating her understanding of the question and she quickly solved the problem. Kyouya was fascinated by her. She was so genuine when she was alone, it was always interesting to see what she did next. Kyouya had never encountered such a thing. He never found anyone so interesting before, besides Haruhi. But she was different. Most girls would be smitten by him, either speechless or showing off their talents in front of him with the exception of Haruhi and…her. She had no interest in him.

As she got to the last question of the page, she looked up startled to find Kyouya Ootori sitting right in front of her. She pulled the earbuds out of her ear and glared at the smirking Ootori.

"Do you always scare people like that?"

"Only the clueless ones like you."

Kaori looked him with such an expression that Kyouya couldn't describe. It was a mixture of being offended and amused at the same time. Kaori was aware of the fact that she often didn't notice people when she listened to her iPod and when she was heavily concentrated on a task. She was amused at herself for being so unaware but she was offended by his comment.

"Well then, why are you here?"

It was like the same time at the courtyard, when he didn't have an explanation of why he was right here in front of her.

"Why do you hate me?" He thought back to all those conversations where she was always pushing him away from her.

She looked away shaking her head as her lips curved upward. She didn't entirely hate the guy, but there were definitely times where she wished he never existed. She was rather surprised to hear words like that out of his mouth. It seemed as though he was too shameless to even bother with who hated him, after all he was Kyouya Ootori, a person with an incredible amount of power.

Kyouya was confused by her reaction. Was her smile a good thing? Or was she inwardly wondering how ridiculous he was for asking such a question?

"I wouldn't call it…hate. Rather, irritated if anything. Your ego bothered me the most when I first met you, and then your unending fascination with me…" she shook her head. "It frustrates me as much as it probably frustrates you. I don't understand why you find me so interesting when I've made it clear to you that I bring no merit. Yet it seems you don't know why either."

Kyouya took a minute for this to sink in. There were still so many unanswered questions.

She looked at him. His expression looked as though he was waiting for her to continue. She sighed. The only way for him to leave her alone would be to answer all the questions he had about her, but that wasn't happening. She wasn't here to get attached to anyone.

"Why are you so…reluctant? Reluctant to being…friends," Kyouya didn't know how else to describe it. Perhaps friends wasn't the right word to use.

Kaori gave him a confused look. She tilted her head to the side and eyed him suspiciously.

"…did you want to be friends?"

Kyouya wondered if he did too. He thought about it for a moment. Perhaps being friends would give him an answer to why he is so drawn towards her.

He opened his mouth to speak a little too late.

"Why should we be friends? Every conversation we have always seems to go nowhere. Including this one."

"Only because you're unwilling."

"I don't know anyone who would be willing to be friends with a stalker."

Kyouya was certainly not a stalker. He never thought of it as stalking, but rather collective research. He gave her a glare that would make her take what she said back.

"Glaring at others doesn't make you friends, Ootori-san," she chuckled. It was quite fun seeing the Ootori's face for a split second when he was caught off guard. Perhaps it was the same for him when he saw her face when she was startled.

It was like the two never got along. They were always bickering in one way or another. Kaori had twinge of guilt. She couldn't figure out why. Maybe Kyouya Ootori wasn't completely an egoistic bastard. He was human, after all. Perhaps…she could try.

"Tell you what. I'll try."

It was his turn to eye her suspiciously. Try to what? Be friends?

"But you have to strip off that mask of yours. I want to be friends with you, not who you pretend to be."

Once again, he was caught off guard. In a blink of a second they went from psychological warfare to a truce as friends. Or…something along the lines of "friends". Before he knew it, she got up from her seat and packed up her books. While she packed, her cell phone vibrated.

"Do you know where the Third Music Room is?" she asked him as she read the text that was sent to her.

Kyouya quickly got to his senses. "Of course. It is where the Host Club takes place."

"Ahh, right, the one Tamaki always seems to invite me to…"

"Why do you ask?" Kyouya was aware that Kaori wouldn't step foot into the third music room for the Host Club. She thought of it as "play" after all. It didn't suit her anyway.

"My cousin wants to meet me there for something…"

"Ahh, I see…well, I suppose I could lead you there," Kyouya offered.

"That would be nice, thank you." She looked at him, waiting for him to lead the way.

The walk towards the music room was silent. Kyouya observed the girl as she took note of her surroundings. She quietly observed the tall windows and the small details of the school. She looked up, down and around. They were both quite comfortable with the silence. It was something that both of them enjoyed. It was peaceful and relaxing.

Kaori caught his stare and quickly looked away. Although she enjoyed the silence, she didn't enjoy being looked at. Attention from anyone was something she was never comfortable with. She was awkward like that.

Kyouya smirked at her embarrassment. He was amused by her behaviour. As they approached the music room, Kyouya made the move to invite her. After all, he can't let a business opportunity slip his fingers.

"The Host Club hasn't quite started yet, but feel free to step inside to wait for your cousin...with a price of-"

"It's fine. Thank you for taking me here. I'll just wait outside."

No way would Kaori be willing to pay for anything at this school. She stopped him right before he said the price. Kaori wasn't accustomed to hearing girls pay millions for a handbag, or boys talk about their new sports car during homeroom. In fact, she was quite terrified of the amount of money that circulated between everyone. Although everyone was some sort of heir or heiress, or maybe the sibling of one, she wasn't used to the rich. She wasn't used to people flaunting their money and talking about the amount shares they each had.

Tamaki seemed to have excellent timing, bursting through the music room doors and flamboyantly bowing in front of Kaori. She wasn't sure how to react.

"Ahh, Princess, you've finally come!"

"No…I…I'm waiting for my cousin, actually."

"Ahh, well, don't just wait out here! Come join us, my lady!" He took her hand and tried leading her towards the door.

"I'd much rather not…not with Ootori-san watching my every move and calculating each cent I have to pay," she half joked as she stole a glance at Kyouya.

She peered into the room. It was Victorian styled, like the library filled with floral chairs and couches, and wooden tables with sweets and desserts carefully placed. It looked nothing like a music room. It was quite nice…and expensive looking. Many vases and decorative ornaments were placed. Her clumsy self would do much harm in such a place.

"I'll make sure he won't charge a cent. Please, come in. The Host Club welcomes you," Tamaki grinned as he led her into room.

A girl with short hair introduced herself as Haruhi. Kaori smiled and bowed to show her respect. She wondered why a girl was here in the Host Club was here of all places, but she didn't question it. Not outloud, anyway.

The twins made her way towards her and observed her. They had Cheshire grins on both of their faces, nearly looking completely the same. It was only until they spoke that Kaori noticed the difference.

"Are you…" one of them started.

"The commoner Kaori that Kyouya-senpai…" the other continued.

"Had feelings for?" they both finished at the same time.

Kaori glanced at Kyouya for a moment. It was probably a joke.

"Quite plain looking…"

"Ahh, but she has potential to be quite a star. Don't you think so, Hikaru?"

"You Devils! Where are your manners? Introduce yourselves! " Tamaki exclaimed.

"Ahh, our apologies." They both said.

"I'm Hikaru."

"I'm Kaoru."

Kaori nodded in understanding.

"Kaori Nakamoto," she introduced herself and bowed.

The twins slung their arms over Kaori and asked if she was willing to play a game. She replied with no, she didn't. She was waiting for someone and didn't have the desire to play games. They made her play the "Who's Hikaru?" game anyway.

Kaori didn't quite memorize their voices when they introduced themselves. She took a guess and the twins were astonished at her answer. She wasn't sure why, after all, it was a fifty-fifty chance on getting it right. She shrugged it off.

Kaori came to the conclusion that the Host Club was quite eccentric, but unique. Although Kaori didn't like Tamaki for his flamboyancy, she came to realize that he was a genuinely caring friend with friends that could never be replaceable. She admired and envied the club, it was a place of life-long friendships and memories. A place of no betrayal. She understood why Kyouya was in the Host Club.

Haruhi made her feel welcome, and seemed to be the only sane person of the group with the exception of Kyouya. Haruhi offered her tea and Kaori gladly accepted. She noticed Kyouya typing away on his laptop in a corner to himself. Kaori observed her surroundings once again, and decided that it would be smarter to sit and stay in her place than to walk around breaking things by accident.

Soon, girls started to pour in and Michi was one of them. She was ecstatic and filled with smiles when she saw her cousin. She pulled her cousin into a gut wrenching hug and handed her an invitation.

"What's this?" Kaori asked as she took the envelope from her cousin.

"An invitation, of course! You didn't forget about my birthday, right?" Michi asked even though she knew Kaori didn't forget about such things.

She opened up the invitation.

_You are cordially invited to Michi Nakamoto's birthday party on September 27__th__ at the Nakamoto Mansion at 5:00 PM. _

She skimmed the card. "Masquerade?"

"Of course! I've always wanted one…" her cousin blabbered on about the party as Kaori worried about what to wear. She never enjoyed high-class parties, the previous one was something that she dreaded and took hours to prepare for. This party was different; this one was a party for her cousin who graciously accepted her no matter what. Kaori couldn't refuse something like that.

"You'll come right?"

"Yeah, of course. Listen, I'm going to go home, okay?"

"Stay a bit longer, please? I can give you a ride home."

"No, it's alright. I've got homework to do, I'll get home on my own."

"Hmph…you never let me do anything for you. Well in that case, I guess I'll leave with you. That way you can't refuse when I give you a ride home."

Kaori sighed. "Fine, let's go then. Don't blame me if we're stuck in traffic and you get home late for dinner though."

Kyouya watched the two converse from afar. Kaori acted like the older sister of the two despite the fact that Kaori looked younger than her cousin. They were polar opposites. Michi was bubbly and talkative, while Kaori patiently listened to her cousin without interrupting. She gave short and curt answers to her cousin. Michi never seemed to mind, it appeared as though she was used to them. Kaori stood up indicating her intention to leave, bringing along Michi. Her cousin gave her goodbyes to her friends and the members of the host club, while Michi waited by the door. Before she left, she gave Kyouya curt nod.

The words of Kaori rang through his head for the rest of the day.

"_I'll try."_

What did that exactly mean? What did she consider as "friends"? She filled him with wonder.

* * *

><p>AN:

I wonder if this is a little...draggy? I'm not quite sure what to write about really, I think I just ramble on when I'm bored. I have bits and pieces planned, but I'm not sure how to transition those into the story. Like I said, I've never actually written anything along the lines of this...ever. I'll probably keep on writing regardless, since this is quite an interesting past time for me haha.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and reviews will always be appreciated.


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

The weekend came by rather quickly for Kaori. Living alone meant that she had to do chores around her apartment. Despite having little homework, Kaori had things to do around her home. She liked it. She liked the serenity and the independence of living alone. She liked the freedom of walking into her house and admiring how beautiful it is. The sparse furniture was something she didn't mind. She loved the modernity and simplicity of her apartment.

For Kaori, it was laundry day. As well, she had to pick up the groceries for the week and take some time to shop for her cousin's birthday present. Quickly putting her laundry away, she got ready to head outdoors.

The weather was slowly cooling down, but not enough for a jacket. Sunlight shone through the clouds and small sporadic breezes of the wind blew by. It was a perfect day. Kaori took out her camera and snapped a few shots. She had the whole day to herself. Grocery shopping could be done on the way home. For now, she explored the streets of Tokyo.

Tokyo was a busy city. Just the way she liked it. She couldn't help but to feel like a tourist with a camera. Kaori was on no particular schedule. Cleaning the house and whatnot could wait for the next day. As she was satisfied with her pictures, Kaori made her way towards a mall.

Malls in Japan were different. They were like skyscrapers, not flat buildings. Besides, it wasn't like Japan had much room to spare. Kaori wondered what kind of gift her cousin would like. Michi probably had plenty of jewellery and clothes. She wandered around the mall and settled for a snow globe. Two ballerina shoes were placed inside the globe with glitter and fake snow. A knob at the bottom of the globe could be twisted to play the Nutcracker. Perhaps it was a childish gift, but Michi always loved little knick knacks and was an avid dancer. Kaori found a hair tie, with a beautiful bright yellow flower placed upon it. Michi's favourite colour was yellow and the hair tie seemed like it would suit her. Satisfied with the gifts, Kaori found her way to the subway station ready to do some grocery shopping.

She sat on the subway eyeing a familiar looking brunette. Kaori got up and approached her.

"Fujioka-san?" Kaori started off, unsure. The brunette turned around, surprised to find someone calling her name. Kaori was relieved. She almost thought she called a stranger. Kaori gave Haruhi a small smile and invited her to sit by her.

"I would never have expected to meet you here, Nakamoto-san," Haruhi said. Haruhi assumed Kaori lived with her cousin, despite being a scholarship student. She realized that it was actually quite odd. She became curious as to how the dynamics of her family worked.

"Neither would I. Call me…Kaori." It was odd for her to not give away her actual name. The two found themselves to be comfortable with one another.

"Likewise then, Kaori. Call me Haruhi. What brings you here?"

"I was shopping for my cousin's birthday. I'm doing some grocery shopping later before I head home. You?"

"Ahh, I was told to pick up some groceries as well. Perhaps we could go together."

"I would like that."

Haruhi found it interesting how the girl never mentioned her own gender. It seemed as though Kaori was aware that Haruhi was a girl in the first place. She shrugged it off, knowing Kaori had no intention to reveal it to anyone.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you find yourself in the Host Club of all places?" Kaori asked, genuinely curious.

Haruhi told her the story of the first few days of the school, and her accumulating debt. Kaori snickered at Kyouya's behaviour towards Haruhi. She understood why he was called the "Shadow King". It was Haruhi's turn to ask something.

"Is there something between you and Kyouya-senpai?"

Kaori paused before answering, she liked her bluntness. She was glad to have found someone straightforward, but she was reluctant to reveal things about herself. The reason behind her concealment at Ouran was to avoid any more speculations. She didn't want to be reminded of who she was. She was aware that she wasn't socially accepted, and she didn't mind that. She never wanted to be part of that circle of society in the first place. The constant reminder only made her more prone to remembering her mother.

However, Haruhi was different. Despite being with the Host Club and the pretentious students of Ouran, Haruhi was rather level-headed. Kaori had a good feeling they would get along quite well.

"He's rather... insistent on finding out who I am, it's getting quite troublesome. I said something the other day hoping to get him off my back… I'm still contemplating if it was a wise decision though."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'd try being friends. Although, from your story he doesn't seem to be the greatest person to be friends with… blackmailing isn't one of the traits I look for in a friend."

Haruhi thought for a moment, digesting the information given. Her eyes lit up as though she realized something.

"You said he wanted to know who you are… but Kyouya-senpai knows everyone in the school. From their family members to their favourite colour…" Haruhi realized that she made her friend sound rather stalker-like. She backed up and tried defending her senior. "But regardless, Kyouya-senpai is a great friend when he needs to be. He probably just sees you as a challenge of some sort. He isn't the one to get stumped easily."

"I hope you realize you're friends with a rich egoistic bastard that happens to be a stalker, Haruhi," Kaori joked.

"I hope you realize you also agreed to be friends with one too."

The two girls laughed as they made their way towards the grocery store. Exchanging phone numbers, they parted ways.

* * *

><p>Kaori found it difficult to get up in the mornings, she always felt as though she was nocturnal. Sometimes it was because she couldn't sleep, other times because she stayed up to work. Then there were times where she stayed up for no good reason. Kaori was a normal teenager; she played video games and watched TV. She had a difficulty finding time for those two, but she managed.<p>

Kaori made herself a cup of green tea and got herself ready for school.

She sat in homeroom half-asleep. She yawned and tried to conceal it by cupping her hand over her mouth. She took out her iPod, hoping that perhaps music would keep her awake for a bit. She looked around her class, observing the obvious cliques. She was glad she didn't fit into any of them. No one seemed to notice her. She sat back, relaxed and waited for homeroom to end.

Kaori sat in her first and second period class beside Kyouya Ootori. It didn't seem like either of them were making an effort to be friends, and Kaori didn't mind that too much. She was aware of what the Ootori was capable of and it didn't faze her very much. No matter how rich and powerful the Ootori was, he was human. He was just like her. Besides, Kyouya had nothing to blackmail her with.

During Lunch, Kaori decided to head over to the library instead of the courtyard. She finished her physics homework while munching on an apple. She began to review for her other classes.

"Enjoying your apple?"

She looked up from her homework. Kyouya Ootori stood before her, observing her every move. She shook her head at how often he snuck up on her. It no longer surprised her. She waited for him to continue.

"Change of scenery, I see. What brings you to the library?"

Kaori chuckled to herself. Kyouya Ootori making small talk with her was so awkward. She was amused by the situation, but was glad that he was trying to be "friends". She wasn't even sure if they'd even form a friendship. They were from completely different worlds.

Kyouya was confused, he always was with her. What was so funny to her? Kyouya Ootori told himself that the mere reason why he was here was to get rid of the nagging feeling he had. Every time he saw her, he felt as though the sight of her was mocking him for not being able to find a clue on who she was.

She answered his question. "Reviewing for our biology class, and previewing the next few chapters for my other classes. What brings you here?"

"You," he answered simply.

"Ootori-san, do you hear yourself… there seriously times where it makes me concerned if I should even be talking to you given your stalkerish ways..." Kaori was being honest. Besides, that's what friends do. Be honest with one another.

Instead of answering, Kyouya took a seat in front of her. Seeing her was a pure coincidence; Kyouya was planning to borrow medical journal when he spotted Kaori sitting at a study table eating an apple.

"I assure you that I am not here to hurt you."

"I never said that you were, Ootori-san. Your behaviour is rather abnormal though. Following someone around everywhere they go…"

"Friends spend time together, do they not?"

"Friends don't creep each other out, Kyouya. It's funny how you have the Host Club, and yet you don't go following them around. You follow a mere commoner around instead."

"A commoner like you is rather interesting. Your reactions are always odd; I can never quite put a finger on you."

"I wish I could say the same for an egoist like you." She gave a small smile to Kyouya as an indication of her joking.

To Kaori, Kyouya was rather easy to read, except for the times where it was completely out of character for him to do something. He was an egoist. He liked being on top, and he knew he was intelligent and capable. He liked to flaunt his power and took no hesitation to demonstrate. His plethora of power and mysterious aura had given him the reputation of being a "Shadow King".

Underneath the talk of money, Kaori was unsure. Kaori was however, aware that Kyouya wasn't completely heartless. She was curious about him as well. But she did not pry. To her, friendships are built upon trust, one will eventually open up when they felt the time is right. But she would never know if there would even be a time when they both opened up.

Silence fell. She looked at Kyouya quietly reading his medical journal. Kaori continued on reviewing. It wasn't awkward. In fact, they were both comfortable with silence. Both enjoyed the silence, it was peaceful and serene. Something they both appreciated. They concentrated on their respective tasks.

And they began to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

><p>Kyouya sat beside the mysterious girl during biology, silently observing her as she took notes. She took notice of his stare. She moved her right hand towards his notebook.<p>

"_Pay attention, you're missing the important part."_

He inwardly smiled. He didn't need to take notes; it was all in the textbook. He already reviewed the next few chapters the day before. He wasn't particularly concerned. He would rather watch her movements instead. Her head tilted to the side as she wrote, her confused looks were always amusing.

Kaori noticed his side glance. It was quite obvious having a pair of eyes glare at you. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. It got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore.

"_If you keep on staring at me, I'm going to kick you,"_ she wrote in the margins of his notebook. She never really resorted to violence, but with Kyouya she felt the need to. No matter how many times she told him to stop, he would keep on going because he can.

They both looked at each other. Kyouya gave her a look thinking she wouldn't actually kick him, the look in her eyes said that she would. They didn't need words to communicate, they just knew. She looked away from him, almost feeling embarrassed.

It was his turn to write on her notebook.

"_Try me."_

He was teasing her, and he enjoyed it. He enjoyed seeing her glares of supposed hate. She shook her head, as though she was telling a child not to do something. It was interesting getting her irritated. She looked back towards the teacher giving the lecture.

Kaori took a deep breath, realizing that he was only playing with her. She thought for a moment and then realized something. She realized how odd it was for Kyouya Ootori to be teasing her. He wasn't known to play around. It seemed as though the Ootori acted differently around her. It was rather amusing, seeing how different he was. Always known to be cold and calculating, but being playful towards her instead…she wasn't sure if it was a good thing. She turned to him and gave him a look of confusion, and then a triumphant smile.

It was precisely her smile that made the Ootori confused. Kaori wasn't going to let the Ootori feel like he won. His ego was much too large and it was time for her to deflate it, even just a little bit. The two of them didn't have anything against each other but they felt the need to have a tug of war.

Kaori wasn't good at making friends, and neither was Kyouya. She knew she was awkward, and he felt too good for anyone else until the Host Club. They were an odd pair, but they fitted together like puzzle pieces.

* * *

><p>Kyouya and Kaori sat in the library one day, continuing their silent routine. They were comfortable in silence. They seldom talked, unless it was through notes or glares given to each other.<p>

She looked up from her German textbook.

"Are we even friends?" she pondered aloud. Their relationship was so weird.

Kyouya looked up from his homework. He raised an eyebrow.

She continued with her thoughts. It was easier to share her thoughts with him now as she was used to his presence. He stopped prying at her after a while. Not much progress had been made, but it got to the point where Kyouya didn't care. Her presence had an odd effect on him, it was soothing. He was amused by her, intrigued by her, but he was patient with her. He liked to think of her as a puzzle, and puzzles were solved after a good amount of patience.

"It's so difficult to form a friendship with you of all people. You're so unapproachable, but I suppose I am as well. I've gotten used to your odd tendencies to stare, but I can't help but to think why you do that. At the same time, your ego irritates me to no end. When we're both silent, it feels like we're at ease and contented. You give me such an array of emotions, and yet we barely speak. "

Kaori looked at him with her head tilted observing his expression. It didn't seem much different from what his usual expression was like. She waited for him to speak.

Kyouya smirked.

"You've never had a man stare at you before, Kaori?"

Kaori thought about this for a moment. She never thought of Kyouya as a man, or a boy, just a person. Never in a million years would she think of Kyouya as anything else. Kaori was aware of Kyouya's smirk. It indicated that he was teasing her again. His ego was always growing.

"I've never had a stalker stare at me before, Kyouya." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I quite like our arrangement. Silence is something that is rather rare when I am with the Host Club. I enjoy being with you. You amuse me."

It was her turn to tease him. She smirked.

"Enjoy being with me, eh? So the twins weren't joking when they said you had feelings for me…"

"I would say it's quite the opposite."

"Oh please, like I'd fall for someone as egoistic and nerdy as you."

Their playful bickering was something that amused them both.

He was of course, still curious about the girl. The girl who made him stumble over his words, the girl who made him speechless gave him the comfort of silence. He was oddly drawn to her. The aura of mystery still existed, but he felt closer. He didn't know much, just her little way of doing things. Each day, little by little, her littlest habits were picked up by Kyouya. He felt the satisfaction of slowly understanding her. Not her past, just her.

* * *

><p>"You're spending an awful amount of time with Kaori…" Tamaki brought up one day at the Host Club.<p>

Kyouya stayed silent, typing away on his keyboard.

"Mon ami, you don't happen to have feelings for her, do you?" Tamaki asked, grinning. He knew there was something. His friend would never admit it, but he knew. The two of them just clicked.

Tamaki found them at the same library table one day, silently reviewing on their own. Perhaps to most people, it meant nothing. For Tamaki, it was quite an odd sight to see. Most days, his best friend would spend time in the music room calculating profits of the Host Club. Business was his first priority, his grades came a close second…anything other than those two priorities were non-existent. Kyouya rarely made any contact with girls outside of the Host Club on his own accord unless it was for business purposes.

"Stop pestering me, Tamaki."

Kyouya was sure he had no romantic interest in the girl. It would be impossible. Realistically, their social standings would never allow them to be together. It was made clear that their relationship wasn't able to be classified. Friends or whatever, he didn't know if that's what they were. He just knew he enjoyed her company. It was simple as that.

He knew she should have had no interest to him. She was useless, she had no merit. But as the days went by, she did have something. Something charming, something that kept him on his toes every time he saw her, something that made him feel at ease with just her being there.

Tamaki left his friend alone, knowing that he'd ponder over the question later. It was time for the Host Club.

* * *

><p>After school, Kaori decided to explore the school a little bit. She spent her lunches reviewing and she didn't have the time to explore the school like she did earlier in the year. She made her way towards the music rooms.<p>

Cautiously, Kaori stepped in the Second Music Room. Unlike the Third Music Room, this room actually looked like a music room, still styled like the Victorian Era. It was quite beautiful as the sun shone through the large glass windows, illuminating the grand piano that sat near the window itself. Music stands were neatly placed by the chairs that made a semi-circle around the conductor's stand. The room was meant for an orchestra. Chandeliers hung on the large, dome-shaped ceiling. The room was stunning.

She carefully made her way towards the piano. It had been a while since she had touched the keys. The grand piano was cleanly polished without even a speck of dust. Her fingers made her way over the keys, but not enough to make a sound. Her thumb made its way to the middle C, from there she played a simple chord. Her right foot was snugly placed on the pedal. Scales and arpeggios naturally made their way.

She was classically trained by a teacher who had studied in Vienna. Her father had some type of connection with the man. Not much else was known about her piano teacher, as Kaori never asked about him. He was strict but he was very amiable. She spent countless hours playing the piano. She wasn't forced to do so, but she did it to make her father happy. She won numerous piano competitions, and was invited to play at Carnegie because of him. She was his favourite pupil, and his only pupil. He had hoped for her to make her piano playing into a career, but she refused. Kaori focused on her studies, while her mentor went his respective way.

Kaori had actually grown to hate playing the piano. It was only until she stopped playing competitively that she came to appreciate it. She was always told to put more emotion into her pieces, but it was difficult. It only happened if she was angry or if she felt like it. Her technique however, was flawless. Perhaps not as up to par as a few years ago, but it was definitely impressive.

Kyouya stood by the door, admiring the girl as she picked up the pieces of a Czerny study. It was a little choppy, but it was obvious the girl hadn't played for a while. He clapped for the girl.

"Quite impressive."

She turned to the door, recognizing the voice.

"I wasn't aware that you could play the piano."

"Most people aren't." She stood up, grabbing her bag and made her way closer to the door.

"Don't you have somewhere to be…?"

"The Host Club ended a few minutes ago."

"Oh...well, I guess I'm going to head home then."

She slipped passed Kyouya and walked out of the door. She wasn't sure what else to say to the boy. Most of their time spent together was in silence. Kyouya caught up to the Kaori, lightly taking her arm.

"I can give you a ride home."

She eyed him suspiciously.

"There's no need for that, Kyouya. I can walk home."

"I'll walk you to the entrance," he insisted.

Silence followed for a few minutes. Kaori spoke up.

"Tell me something. What's something most people don't know about you?"

Kaori looked up to him, expecting an answer. It was only fair. He knew about her piano playing, she should know something about him too. His expression didn't say much, but she deduced that he was probably thinking whether or not he should share it with her. The two were rather private people, they didn't like sharing things about themselves. Keeping to themselves was like a defence mechanism, they felt safer that way.

"I paint," he said after much reluctance.

Kaori looked at him with a bit of surprise. Kyouya painting…she couldn't imagine it.

"Why?" She was like a little child, filled with curiosity in her eyes. She looked up at him, observing his expression as he walked. His glasses gave off a small reflection, but it didn't deter her from seeing his eyes. He gave a small glance at her.

"I like it."

His answers were short, but simple. She understood them. Kaori never expected a long speech from him.

"Then do it more often. Do what makes you happy." She never saw Kyouya smile before, or rather, a smile that was genuine and had no sinister appeal to it. The thought of him genuinely smiling made her feel the need to record the moment. One day she'll take a picture of him genuinely smiling, just because.

"What makes you happy?" he asked.

"Small things," she replied.

"Elaborate, would you?"

She snuck a glance at him. He was waiting for her to continue. She listed a few things. The stars, the feeling of learning and understanding, the little key changes in songs…she would've gone on but they reached the front gate. He probably thought of her as peculiar, enjoying the small things in life.

But he didn't. He never noticed the small things until she pointed it out. As she left, he felt the urge to keep going with her, he longed to be with her. He had grown attached to the girl. He couldn't put a finger on why he was so attached. An odd friendship was his conclusion. It wasn't the relationship between him and Tamaki, but he didn't know how else to call it. He never longed to be by Tamaki. But with her, he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading this chapter filled with mindless rambling haha. It always wonder if this seems too... boring, I suppose. But whatever, thank you reading this & reviews are always appreciated.


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

"Has she called you out yet?"

"No. She better not."

"You know she will. She's family, Vivienne."

"I'd like to think otherwise."

"We've been through this before, Viv-"

"I know, my last name is still Nakamoto, I'm still related by blood…" She scoffed at the irony.

"Well. Be on your best behaviour, alright?"

"I'm not a child, dad. I know what's expected of me."

"Good, I guess I won't keep you then."

"Good night, Dad."

She remembered her first visit to Japan when she was six. Kaori loved travelling. Being in new places, going on adventures, seeing new things…as a child she was filled with curiosity and wonder. Japan was something she never experienced before. She took in the language, everything sounded familiar to her.

Meeting her cousin for the first time, they got along rather well. One was a year older, and a little taller with pigtails and dressed in girly clothing. While the younger one, had their hair loose and dressed in a more comfortable fashion. The two girls chased one another around and played with each other. Their laughter and giggles resonated around the entire place. It was a little difficult to communicate given the language barrier, but years later Michi learned English while Kaori picked up the pieces of the Japanese she left behind.

Kaori was brought into a traditional home of the elder Nakamotos. She was told to stay quiet and respectful. Not that it was difficult, Kaori was already brought up that way. She was extra careful to stay the way she was told to.

"_Keep your head high, and don't falter one bit. You will not flinch. You will not cry. You will not speak. Understand?"_

She nodded.

She sat on her knees.

"_Back straight. Head high."_

She straightened her back. For the first time in her life, she felt fear. The atmosphere in the household was eerie and quiet. The hushed whispers were all she could hear. She was not oblivious to the servants staring at her. She felt uncomfortable, but she felt safe with her mother. Kaori knew her mother would protect her, her mother would be there regardless of what was about to happen. Her father was inside another room adjacent to the one she sat in. She wondered what was going on, but made no move to question it.

Her father emerged from the room, hoping to whisk the two away before anything happened.

A lady in a traditional kimono, with her slow greying hair neatly placed in a tight bun stiffly walked out of the room her father just exited from. Her eyes narrowed as she eyed the two.

"_Hanaka, give me a minute, won't you?"_ the old woman glared at her son, ushering him to leave.

"_Those looks don't work on me anymore, mother. If you are to speak to them, I will be right here in this room,"_ he calmly said.

There was tension. Even Kaori could feel it. She swallowed a bit, not making eye contact with the woman.

"_Get out! Do you not know a thing about filial piety? Listen to your mother, you little-"_

"_Hanaka, just leave. I can handle this,"_ she said. It was Kaori's mother who spoke. She gave Hanaka a nod, to say that she'll be alright.

"_Then I'll take Vivienne with me."_ He was aware of what was going to happen, and he didn't want his daughter to hear it. Not at this age.

"_No. Leave the child."_

Her father was about to protest, only to be cut off once again.

"_I said leave the child!"_ the woman narrowed her eyes as she yelled at him.

Kaori's father huffed and gave a nod to both his wife and daughter. He walked out of the room.

The woman encircled the two, observing their every feature.

"_Now to deal with you, you little…"_

"_I hope you will refrain from using any inappropriate language in front of my daughter, Mother."_

"_Mother! Mother, you say!"_ the woman's expression was a mixture of mockery and ridicule.

"_You have absolutely no right in calling me that, you worthless piece of trash. Marrying my son, and coming back with a daughter, no less. It's already too late into making you go back on your decision to marry Hanaka. I don't know what the hell you did to seduce him, but look where you are now. You're with the trash, bringing down Hanaka with you along with that thing of yours. You've ruined his future, his career-"_

"_I digress. Rather, you were the one who told him to end it, Nakamoto-san."_

Kaori snuck a look at her mother. She wasn't sure what the lady was saying, the language barrier was rather inconvenient. But Kaori had a good sense of what it meant. Someone didn't like her mom, someone was pointing and ridiculing at her mother. Yet, her mother didn't seem fazed. Kaori wondered how her mother did that. But if her mother could, she could too. She straightened her back a little more, keeping her head high and she stared straight ahead.

The elder lady began to closely observe her so-called granddaughter. Her piercing stare made Kaori shiver a little bit, feeling uncomfortable at the unwanted attention. The elder sat in front of the little girl, and slowly Kaori raised her head a little more to make eye contact with the woman. She never forgot those eyes. Those eyes that looked down upon her, telling her she was no good, that she was worthless and dirty. There was no need for words to explain what her "grandmother" felt about her.

"_Hm. She looks like Hanaka. Still a worthless piece of trash, like you though. Get out. I don't want you stinking up this place any longer."_

Kaori's mother took her hand and walked out the door without a goodbye. Kaori didn't dare turn back.

It was not her last encounter with the woman.

Kaori found herself reminiscing. Not that she had anything else to do, with a lot of her assignments either finished or nearly finished, she was ahead in a lot of her classes anyway. She sighed to herself as she admired the view of Bunkyo from her apartment. Tokyo was quite a beautiful city. She wished that it didn't have to bring back such memories. She went back to work, tying up the loose ends of her assignments to distract herself.

It was going to be a long, sleepless night for Kaori.

* * *

><p>English class. The window seat Kaori took had sunshine pouring through the windows. It was a glorious day outside. The sleepy girl had trouble paying attention during class. She didn't really have to pay attention in the first place, as she already reviewed for the class days prior. The girl had her hand on her forehead looking down on her work. It was obvious when she had finished. Her eyes were closed and she tried to nap.<p>

Kyouya took note of this behaviour. It happened every once in a while. It was rather normal for most students, catching a few minutes of sleep. It was rare when Kaori had trouble paying attention though. Her cup of green tea usually kept her awake throughout the day. Sometimes she had an earbud in her ear to listen to music in order to stay awake. But today, she had neither of those. It seemed as though she planned to sleep through some classes today. He wondered why.

Kaori slowly opened her eyes and checked the time. There wasn't much time left until lunch. She sat back in her chair, looking out the window. She contemplated on reviewing in the library or sitting in the courtyard. Perhaps a walk would keep her mind off of things. She was so tired that she didn't even feel the Shadow King observing her. She was too preoccupied with the memories of Japan she tried so hard to suppress.

* * *

><p>The second time was when she was eight.<p>

Her parents made an effort to speak Japanese, as well as Chinese within the home. Her father spoke Japanese, while her mother spoke Chinese. "Keeping the culture" is what they called it. Kaori was aware of the bits and pieces of both languages, although she preferred listening to Chinese over Japanese. She knew enough to hold up a conversation. Her parents were proud, despite the fact that their child was unable to read or write in the languages they spoke. They didn't mind.

This time, it was a short trip. She had to attend a funeral. The month was April, and Kaori was suddenly pulled out of school for a week. At first, Kaori felt excited. A spontaneous trip to a place she didn't know seemed exciting to the little girl. It gave the girl a little break from constantly practicing the piano, but it meant she couldn't see her friends. Her disappointment faded as she stepped onto the airplane, unknowing what was to happen in the next few days.

"_Vivienne, we're going to attend a funeral."_

"_Someone died? Who?"_

"_Your grandfather."_

She never saw her grandfather. She only saw him in pictures. A ceremony was held in a blank room, with the casket at the front of the room, and a picture of her grandfather was placed with flower arrangements. She recognized the lady, or her "grandmother" up at the front dressed in a traditional white kimono, her father and uncle were also present. Her mother and Kaori were buried in the sea of black. Some people went up to pay their respects to the late Head of the Nakamoto family.

The curious eight year old looked around. She wondered why no one shed a tear. Someone died, it must've been a sad occasion. Yet, even as a child she could not muster up any tears for the dead man she had no connection with. She wondered if it was the same for everyone in the room. Everyone attending a funeral of a man under obligation and not because they genuinely cared. Even her father did not cry.

When the ceremony ended, a private dinner was held exclusively for family members. The new Head of the Nakamoto family sat at the end of the table, while her two sons took either side of the table with their respective family members. Kaori sat in between her mother and father, careful not to speak or make any noise.

"_What is she doing here?"_ the elder woman pointed towards Kaori's mother in disgust.

Silence ensued.

"_I can handle the filthy child, but that whore is not worthy of staying in this family dinner." _

Kaori's Japanese was not good enough for her to understand what the woman said entirely, but it was obvious her mother wasn't welcome again. Kaori didn't like it. She wanted her mother to stay. After all, her mother was the one who knew what she liked to eat. She was the one who held her hand during the funeral. Her mother could not leave. She gathered up the courage to face her grandmother.

"_I'd like my mom to stay, please."_

Her Japanese was slow, but understandable. All eyes were on her. Even her own mother couldn't believe her daughter had said anything towards the menacing figure. Suddenly, Kaori felt nervous. Was it wrong for her to want her mother beside her?

"_Who told you to speak?"_ the Head Nakamoto screeched. Her glare frightened Kaori to no end. She froze on her seat, and looked down.

"_Is this how you raise your child? Did you not teach her to respect her elders? To speak when she is told? Your child adds onto the disgrace of this family." _

Her mother said nothing. She looked like she couldn't take the ridicule anymore. She was tired.

"_Out of words to say? After all these years, you finally put your blabbering sharp tongue to an end? Ha you-"_

"_That's enough."_ Her father stepped in.

"_Hm, it seems as though you never learn…"_ she continued on as Kaori snuck a glance at her mother.

Kaori's mother's hands were beginning to shake, and her face was pale. It was as though her mother aged in the past few days. Her eye bags were present and wrinkles started to appear. In the past few years, her mother had been in and out of the hospital. Various pills were prescribed, but Kaori never thought of it as anything else. She was just "sick" nothing more, nothing less. Kaori realized that something was wrong.

* * *

><p>A hand was placed on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She recognized the deep baritone voice, it was Kyouya.<p>

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine. I don't feel like reviewing today."

"I noticed. Are you cold?"

She scoffed. Kaori never felt cold. She loved the cold. It numbed her. It was refreshing to her. All the good things happened in the cold months.

"No. It's a beautiful day."

He took a seat beside her on the bench in the courtyard. Kyouya was never the one to comfort someone. He didn't even know if Kaori needed any comfort in the first place. Today, he was especially stumped. Kaori never acted this way before. Something was wrong, she didn't blatantly show it. She was just a little more reserved. Perhaps to most people she seemed normal. Kyouya's instinct had told him something was wrong. But being the Shadow King he was, it was difficult for him to provide emotional support.

"Are you…do you want to talk?"

"Kyouya, what else would we be doing right now if we weren't talking?"

She looked at him with a face that made him feel…dare he say it, stupid.

"We would be in silence."

"I suppose. But I like it."

Kyouya smiled to himself. He liked the silence too.

"Why?"

"It's calming. I guess…having you beside me makes things a little better."

"What things?"

"Memories."

She was cryptic. She always was. It made her interesting.

"Good ones?"

She smiled, in a way that mocked herself.

"I wish."

They stopped there for a while. They let themselves drown in the silence. The wind blew, while the sun shined on the two. Trees leaves were beginning to turn to different colours as animals began to prepare for their hibernation. The wind blew through her long hair as she tried to keep in place.

Kaori took a big breath and exhaled.

Kaori never liked remembering what happened after that event. She realized that over the years, her life could have been worse. She had many things to be thankful for. A roof over her head, food to eat and two very close friends. She had so many things other people did not have.

But to her, it was not enough. She felt selfish. She felt guilty. She couldn't help but to feel like she was missing something. She felt emptiness.

"Do you ever feel…empty?"

"Empty?"

"Like... you feel life isn't worth living for after a while for no particular reason. But we all have so many things to live for. Isn't it difficult to remember what keeps you going? What keeps you happy? It's always the little things. But it's so hard sometimes, just to remember. Everything just…doesn't feel right."

She didn't make much sense to him. He got the gist of what she was saying though. Kyouya never realized if he had anything worth living for. All his life, he's worked towards being the sole heir of the Ootori Group, to outshine his brothers, to gain the approval of his father…he couldn't think of anything else.

"I'm sorry. I…I don't even know why I'm even talking to you about this. I never meant for this to sound like a sob story."

Silence followed after a few minutes as Kyouya reflected on what she had said.

"Thanks though."

He looked at her questionably. Kyouya wondered what made the girl seem so grateful for him doing nothing.

"For…listening." She gave him a genuine smile, one that made him know that she was okay.

Kyouya felt quite satisfied. It was a different type of satisfaction. He wasn't looking for approval from her, but he got it anyway. He felt… good on the inside.

"Class is starting soon, Kyouya. I'll see you there."

She got up from the bench. He caught her arm before she left.

"Let me walk you there."

* * *

><p>"Dopamine, and Norepinephrine… otherwise known as…" the teacher drew the chemical structures on the board.<p>

"Who can tell me when these chemicals occur within our body?"

Kaori rolled her eyes. It was obvious.

"Love," she mumbled to no one in particular.

Unfortunately, teachers had super sonic hearing.

"What was that, Nakamoto?"

"Uhm…" she looked around the class. All eyes were on her. She couldn't really back out. She turned to Kyouya, who was pleasantly amused at her being uncomfortable.

"When we are in love," she spoke so everyone could hear.

"That is correct, Nakamoto."

The teacher turned back on the board and jotted down a few points down as the class copied. The chemicals listed above occur near the first stages of a relationship. They both made hearts beat faster, and people blush. These two made the adrenaline rush through the veins of the human body, and caused intense energy, sleeplessness and focused attention.

"It's quite interesting knowing that low serotonin levels also occur in people with obsessive compulsive disorder, but also causes the obsessive behaviour in lovers," the teacher noted.

"Endorphins are released during physical contact…" he drew another chemical diagram. "While Vasopressin is essential to long-term relationships."

He continued on for a few more minutes, writing a few more facts. He moved onto the chemicals released during sexual intercourse, "a natural component of love" as he described. Assigning the page numbers for homework, the professor sat back in his seat, allowing his students to socialize if they wanted to.

"Quite an interesting lesson, don't you think?" Kyouya commented.

"I suppose. I wonder why it's in the curriculum though…" Kaori wondered to herself. Perhaps it was easier for students to relate the chemicals to the biochemistry of love.

Kyouya smirked at the girl who got started on her homework earlier than he did. During the talk of estrogen, testosterone and oxytin, he noticed that Kaori's expression was…oddly uncomfortable. Even more uncomfortable than being in the centre of attention. It seemed as though Kaori was rather awkward when it came to sex. He inwardly laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"I wasn't laughing."

"You were on the inside. Your smirk gives it away."

"Smirking isn't the same as laughing."

"Well then, what makes you so amused?"

"You."

Kaori shook her head. She gave up. Finishing up her chemistry homework, she previewed the next section. Leaving the boy beside her in silence, but still wondering what made her so amusing.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Tono, why are we here so early?" Hikaru said, obviously annoyed.<p>

"Because Mommy needs our help!"

"Kyouya-senpai would never need our help, Tamaki…" Haruhi said.

"But he needs help dans l'amour mes amis. Don't you see? The chemistry between Kaori-chan and Kyouya-"

"I don't see it," Kaoru blatantly replied. Besides, they've only met the girl once.

"Yeah, the Shadow King being in love…ha, I suppose it would be alright to tease him about it…" Hikaru couldn't see his friend Kyouya in love though. As a joke, maybe.

"Teasing him would only make him go against you, Hikaru. We should just let them be," Haruhi advised.

"But they will never be anything if we don't give them a little push towards one another!" Tamaki insisted. He knew his best friend would never make a move in a million years. He'll never be happy, because he'd never realize his feelings towards the girl. Tamaki meant the best for his friend.

"How would you even know if they liked each other?" The twins couldn't think of any girl that would fall for him willingly. Much less having the Shadow King developing feelings for a girl. It just didn't make sense. The cold, calculating, merit-chasing man ending up with who? Probably a girl through an arranged marriage. It was the truth.

"I just know," Tamaki stated. He knew. No one else knew Kyouya the way Tamaki did. The rest of the host club took his word.

"Let them be. The more you pry into their relationship, the more unwilling either of them would want to succumb to our wishes," Haruhi knew the Shadow King was a very private person, and same went for Kaori when she spoke to her on the subway. The more the Host Club meddled into their relationship, the more annoyed the two would become. Haruhi realized that they suited each other, for being so similar. She was beginning to understand why Tamaki believed the two would become one.

"The way he looks at her! You can tell!" Tamaki was excited.

"The way who looks at who?" It was the Shadow King.

The Host Club turned around, frozen and scared for their lives. Did he just hear their entire conversation? Surely he wouldn't reprimand them for speculating…after all, the Host Club would only have Tamaki to blame for starting it.

"Well? I'm waiting. I could just cancel next week's cosplay, add some more debt to Haruhi's already growing debt and-"

"Nothing. We were just…" Tamaki tried to look for the words to say.

"Tamaki-senpai was talking about you and Nakamoto-san," Haruhi bluntly stated. She didn't want anymore debt. She noticed the Shadow King's sinister smile.

"Ahh, well then. Elaborate on that please, Haruhi. Your debt will be deceased by a few million yen," he bribed. Of course he would bribe.

She wondered if it would be the right thing to say. After all, she just said that the Host Club should leave them alone. Leaving them alone meant not mentioning anything about their relationship…but since they were already on the topic…

"Tamaki-senpai was planning on getting the two of you together somehow…"

"Daughter, how could you betray me like this?" Tamaki wailed.

"Is that so?" he glanced at Tamaki, who retreated to his usual corner. "What are you waiting for? Get to your places. It is almost time to open," he said as he looked at his watch.

After the Host Club ended, the hosts went their respective ways with the exception of Tamaki and Kyouya. In all seriousness, Tamaki approached Kyouya about Kaori.

"Kyouya, what do you think about Kaori?" Tamaki tried again.

"I believe we discussed this already."

"No, my friend. I mean it. Do you like her?"

"I suppose. We're friends after all," Kyouya replied.

Tamaki sighed. How oblivious could he get? As friends, ha. He thought to himself for a moment. Kyouya never mentioned that they were friends in the first place. He tried a new tactic.

"What do you like about her then?"

"What do you mean?"

"As friends."

"Tamaki, stop asking me these irrelevant questions. I have to calculate the budget for the next few weeks."

"Just answer the question, Kyouya."

The Shadow King looked up from his laptop and faced his friend. He sighed. He didn't like these questions.

"She amuses me."

"Is that it? Is that why you like her?"

"Yes."

"Oh please, Kyouya. There must be more than that. You just don't realize it. The way you look at her…you're smitten by her."

"I beg to differ, when have I ever looked at her that way?"

"Every day, my friend. Does your heart race when she's around you? Don't you long to be beside her? Oh, the joys of love. Tell me Kyouya, do you feel that way? Kaori-chan is a wonderful-"

"No."

"But why not?" Tamaki begged his friend. He couldn't think of anyone else Kyouya would possibly have feelings for.

"Tamaki, even if I did have feel-"

"You do."

"It would never work out."

Tamaki looked at his friend in the eye. Kyouya was speaking the truth, and Tamaki knew it too. That didn't mean Tamaki didn't have hope for the two to be together. He barely knew the girl, but he knew that she was right for him. They were soul mates. They just fit.

"How would you know if you never try?" Tamaki was serious. These times were rare, and Kyouya could count the number of times Tamaki was dead serious with his fingers. This time was definitely something to take in for Kyouya.

"Think about it, Kyouya. Please. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Kyouya wondered to himself for the next few days. He would never have feelings for Kaori. She was just something that amused him greatly. Her presence calmed him, and made him feel like he was meant to be beside her. He barely even knew the girl. Her favourite colour, her interests…it wasn't like she knew his either. But that didn't matter to him. He just liked being beside her.<p>

He liked seeing her smile, and her embarrassed face. He liked it when she was confused and irritated at him. He wanted to see her play the piano again, he wanted her to share things with him.

He wondered if Kaori felt the same way. He wondered if she thought of him like he thought of her. Was there something wrong with him medically? Were his serotonin levels low? Is that why he was slightly obsessed? He didn't have OCD, but he was certainly not in love with the girl either.

He was deprived of sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about her. It never made him angry. Just irritated at himself for not knowing what made him think about her.

* * *

><p>September 27th.<p>

Kaori was terrible at wrapping gifts, but she wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect. After all, it was her cousin's birthday present. The present was the least of her concerns. The party at the Nakamoto Mansion was more worrisome to her. Getting herself ready was a tedious task.

She was always reluctant to wear dresses. It made her feel uncomfortable to be showing so much skin. She was never used to these high-class parties, she wasn't even used to putting on make up. Kaori never felt the need to put on make up because it took too much time in the mornings. She slipped into her strapless dark purple dress after a shower. The dress accentuated her figure and stopped a little before her knees. Her cousin lent her heels, as Michi knew Kaori wouldn't even bother wearing them to her party unless she was told to. It was true, she would have gone with simple flats instead. Kaori took some time into practicing how to walk with them. Kaori felt self-conscious. Even at the party before, she felt very awkward with her dress, especially with people sneaking glances at her.

She hoped it wouldn't be the same this time. After all, it was a masquerade party. Her mask hopefully wouldn't give her away. She put on a necklace with a star pendant, and a simple silver bracelet. Although she didn't wear jewellery often, she still owned bits and pieces. It took her forever to get her eyeliner on, it was obvious she required quite a bit of practice. She added a bit of mascara and a layer of lip gloss. She curled her long hair, just enough to make it seem wavy but not too much. It was nothing special; she planned to sneak away from the party anyway. She had something planned for herself.

When she arrived to the large mansion, she was greeted by the birthday girl who pulled her into a hug. Dropping off her gift, she walked in the foyer looking for a particular person. Hiro, the family butler smiled as he appeared from one of the many rooms.

"Oh my, you've grown to quite a beautiful lady, Vivienne," he noted.

Kaori smiled. She remembered him from the visits when she was little. He always offered her candy and told her stories about her dad when he was little. He was beginning to age quite a bit, but he still had the energy of a healthy young man.

"How have you been?" Kaori asked politely.

"Fine, fine. How is your father doing?"

"He's well. But uhm, I have a favour to ask…if that is alright with you," Kaori shyly asked. She knew he would agree to it anyway, but she felt guilty for making him go out of his way to meet her. He was quite a busy man.

"Well of course, tell me what I can do for you."

"Remember how you told me my dad used to stargaze in the courtyard? I was hoping you could find his telescope for me so I could do the same tonight..." Kaori always wanted to go stargazing on her own. It was always her dad that showed her the stars. It made her happy.

"Why of course! I would be more than happy to find his telescope. It's been stuck in the storage for so long, I wonder if it still works…no matter, I'll meet you here after the dinner. I'll show you the way to the courtyard then."

"Thank you, Hiro-san," she bowed to show her respect.

"Ahh, don't thank me. It's the least I can do for you," he replied, taking her bag that she brought with her.

They parted ways as Kaori walked into the large reception hall.

Everyone was in their own little groups, mingling with one another. A servant asked if she wanted any champagne. She declined. She wasn't even of age yet. She asked if there was water, hoping for an actual reply. But instead, she was scoffed at. It seemed as though the high-class society preferred to get drunk, it made sense since they didn't have to drink and drive. Kaori rolled her eyes and shrugged it off. She walked towards the table that was reserved for her.

It took a while for her to find her table given the size of the room. Luckily, she found her seat by her cousin. The table was spacious, with cutlery and tableware neatly placed side by side. The meal was delicious, as expected. It was rather quiet around the table, with a bit of small talk on the side. Ryuuchi, Kaori's uncle got up and made a speech, and soon the adults and teenagers parted ways.

Adults were left to mingle in another room, while the teenagers walked into another reception hall. Lights were dim, and loud music blasted through the speakers. Kaori realized that it was pretty much just a club, no matter how "high-class" it was. The room had more or less a partying atmosphere. Partying was definitely not Kaori's thing. Quietly, she sneaked away to the foyer unknowingly leading behind another figure.

She met up with Hiro who handed her the bag she brought earlier.

"You don't like dancing, Vivienne?"

"Oh no, I don't…I'm not good with crowds," she awkwardly laughed. She never liked dancing either, or stuffy places.

"Ahh, well, I have to supervise the kitchen a little more, so I will be unable to escort you to the courtyard. You've been there before, no?"

"Maybe once or twice…" Kaori couldn't remember much from her past visits to the mansion. It was renovated a few years back so it was no longer a traditional home.

"You go down this hall, turn left and you should see a door leading to the courtyard. Your father liked to sit by the tree. It shouldn't be too difficult to spot; the telescope is placed there as well. Don't worry about bringing it back, I'll be there to collect it tomorrow morning," the man smiled at her after he gave her the set of instructions.

She nodded and bowed deeply. They parted ways.

Kaori started walking down the unending hall. Her feet were starting to hurt. She wasn't used to wearing the high heels. She nearly tripped and lost her balance for a bit.

"Augh, this is ridiculous," she said to herself. She was always clumsy like that.

"Not used to heels, I see." She stopped right in her tracks. Her heart stopped for a moment, thinking it was someone else. But she recognized that voice. It was Kyouya. He chuckled a bit.

When was he ever invited?

She turned around slowly, taking caution not to fall. A slow figure emerged from the dark. It really was him, with his raven black hair in a suit and tie, covered by a dark mask.

"Since when were you invited?" she was surprised, it also felt rather deja-vu like.

"Your cousin invited the Ootori Corporation. Surely you would've known that we do business together."

Fair enough. But it never explained why he was following her, or if he knowingly followed her.

"And you aren't at the party because…?" Kaori questioned.

"Dancing isn't my thing," he replied.

"You could've mingled with the adults, you know. All that networking could definitely benefit you in the future." She was trying to make him go back.

"No need, I've already established my connections with everyone worthy," Kyouya said, waiting for her to get to the point. He could tell she was getting impatient.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Kyouya. I kindly ask you to turn back and leave me alone, like what most people would do."

"And if I don't want to?" Kyouya challenged.

"Tell me why you followed me then."

Kyouya didn't really know. He felt a strange familiarity when he saw her with a white mask as she entered the reception hall. Something drew him towards her, like the time at the previous party. Sneaking away from parties just made him think that it was Kaori. Something inexplicable drew him into her. He only realized that it was Kaori for sure when she took off her mask to talk to the butler.

"Because…something made me think it was you."

"Well even if it was me, why would you bother following me?"

"I felt inclined to. You seemed... like you needed someone." It was true. Throughout the reception, Kaori was rather lonely. She had no one to speak to. Kaori eyed him suspiciously. She always did. Everything the Shadow King said was hard to determine whether or not he was genuine. Kaori didn't really want anyone with her tonight.

She took a moment to think to herself. Kyouya wouldn't have anyone to speak to tonight either, neither of the two really fit in the partying scene. Besides, Kyouya speaking with more business associates wouldn't do him any good.

Kaori sighed. She realized that they were quite similar with each other. Neither belonging to either scenes of the party. Maybe for Kyouya, he fit into one more than the other, but he either way, he would've been isolated. She turned around and continued walking. She let the boy follow her out to the courtyard. Kaori didn't feel the need to speak, the two of them understood each other in their own way.

Kaori continued on walking with her heels echoing through the hall. She tried her best not to stumble, especially when there was someone watching her. Embarrassing herself was something she did often, and she hated it.

She reached the door to the courtyard, and sat on the bench. Kaori felt tempted to take off her shoes, but she could deal with it a little more. She took out her leather jacket and her camera. It was a perfect time to take some shots. The night was beautiful. The skies were clear, leaving the moonlight to shine upon the garden.

Quickly adjusting a few settings on her camera, she walked around looking for a decent spot to take pictures.

She nearly forgot Kyouya was beside her.

"Look for a tree with a telescope underneath, would you?"

He nodded but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He never noticed how beautiful she was. Her long wavy hair shined under the moonlight, her smile made him feel elated every time she took a good shot. Before he knew it, Kaori had the camera pointing towards him.

A click went off and she giggled as she went back to look at her pictures.

"Kyouya, you need to smile more often," she noted. "Genuinely, I mean."

"Smile!" she cheered as she pointed the camera towards him again.

Kyouya couldn't help but to be amused by her child-like behaviour. His lips curled upwards, just the slightest smile appeared in the picture.

"Did you find the tree yet?" she asked.

He was too wrapped up in her behaviour to even look for it. Kyouya never saw her that happy before, it started to rub off onto him. It was a good thing. Kyouya felt his heart race.

"Oh, it's over there," she said, excited to find the telescope. She was so excited that she nearly tripped over herself. She was glad her camera was in her bag, but she wasn't so glad when she heard her ankle crack. She rotated her right ankle, to see if it was alright. Relieved, she took off her shoes and walked the rest of the way to the tree. Kyouya followed shortly after quietly laughing at her clumsiness.

She studied the telescope, wondering how her father made it work. With her naked eye, she looked towards the sky hoping to find the North Star. She smiled after spotting it, and geared the telescope towards the north. She turned to Kyouya.

"Want to have a look?" she offered.

"I suppose," he said as he walked over to the telescope.

"Stars are so beautiful. Don't you think?" She sat down under the tree, tired of standing but still gazing at the night sky, admiring the constellations.

"I used to want to be an astronaut when I was little," she continued on. Kyouya could hear the smile in her voice. He turned to look at her while her face shined in the moonlight.

"But then I read that there was a height restriction. I was pretty bummed out because I thought I would never grow tall enough," she giggled. Kyouya laughed.

Kaori turned to the boy beside her as he took a seat. She liked listening to him laugh. As she faced Kyouya, she took note of his eyes, his dark brown eyes that observed her. She never actually saw them that close, but they were mesmerizing. She couldn't stop staring at him. She looked away back to the sky to avoid an awkward situation.

"What did you want to be when you were little?"

"The heir to the Ootori Corporation," he answered in a heartbeat.

"Still going at it I see," Kaori nodded in understanding. "I've never seen you without your glasses…" she murmured.

"Most people haven't, think of it as a privilege."

She scoffed at his ego. His ego never stopped growing.

It was only then Kyouya noticed how physically close he was to the girl. Her hair loosely fell onto her shoulders, smelling like sweet pea. Her small pointed nose and thin lips that always talked back to him. Her deep brown eyes that stared deep into the night sky made him hypnotized.

_How would you know if you never try?_ Those words from Tamaki ringed in his ears.

"Hey," he said.

She turned towards him.

"What?"

He leaned in and closed the distance between their lips. She tasted like mint, probably because of her lip gloss. Something made Kyouya feel as though it was right. His heart raced faster and faster, but she pulled away. The Shadow King looked at her expectantly.

Kaori's face was filled with astonishment.

"Kyouya, what was that?"

"What did you think it was?" he retorted.

"Are you sick?" She put her hand on his forehead. Her hand was ice cold.

"I assure you I'm healthy as can be."

"Drunk?" she looked at him expectantly. Surely that must've been the answer to his behaviour.

"I'm completely sober."

"Prove it."

"Did you taste alcohol?"

Kaori thought for a moment. She never actually tasted alcohol. She pondered over what other viable explanations there were for his rash behaviour. Kaori wasn't really sure what to feel. She didn't feel angry, more confused if anything. Then she came to the revelation that an egoistic bastard just stole her first kiss. It was until then she felt rather irritated at Kyouya.

"Think of it as…a rush of dopamine and norepinepherine," he offered.

"Really Kyouya, you're going to tell me to blame it on your hormones? Is that what you're going to tell every girl you kiss? Oh, just blame it on the dopamine rush. You don't do that! You just…that…that-" her rant was cut off by another kiss, but this time Kyouya had grabbed her wrist, feeling for her pulse. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"Your pulse is rather high, and you're blushing. The effects of dopamine and norepinepherine are present in your body." He smirked at her.

She looked away slightly embarrassed. She touched her cheeks with her cold hands to make sure he wasn't lying. They were burning hot. She turned back to him.

"Those are also the effects of someone angry, Kyouya. Not every girl falls for you and your egoistic...bastard ways." She was beginning to find it difficult to speak. She was so flustered, surprised and confused, she felt so many things at the moment.

"I don't even like you," she said exasperatedly.

"Are you sure about that? We're friends are we not?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Friends don't kiss each other, Kyouya. You don't go kissing Tamaki, do you?"

Kyouya chuckled.

"Well, my sexual orienta-"

"Okay, okay. That was a terrible example." Kaori looked away, extremely embarrassed and awkward at the situation. She sighed.

"You know what, uhm, this night has been sufficiently awkward for both you and me."

"Just you, actually. Rather amusing for me," he cut in.

"Not the point here…but I'm going to assume you're on some type of medication that I should know about. I'm going to leave, and pretend that this didn't happen..." Kaori got up from the grass and took her bag with her.

Kyouya got up as well.

"Wait no, don't follow me. You go…get some rest, and uh, get better soon." Kaori left as fast as she could.

Kyouya was thoroughly pleased at her behaviour. She left him with a warm feeling. He thought of Kaori as cute. He knew that she could never get angry at him. Those times during class when he teased her…no matter how much he got on her nerves, she always pushed it aside.

She had a habit of forgiving and forgetting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wonder if it was too quick for them to already share their first kiss haha. Anyway, this chapter was rather lengthy, or lengthier than what I usually write. Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

Kaori took a long hot shower as soon as she got home. She unconsciously reached up to her lips. She still remembered the tingling sensation. There was no spontaneous electric spark, it was nothing like what the movies and books claimed it to be like. It just felt like warm flesh on her lips with an odd sensation left behind. Probably from shock, she concluded. The whole event kept her awake for the rest of the night. His deep baritone that naturally said 'hey' made her turn around. How come she didn't notice how close he was to her? Did he…like her? As in like-like her? Kaori never had a boy like her before, hence the childish term. Even if a boy did like her, she would've never noticed.

She rolled her eyes. Kyouya liking her would never happen in a million years. Besides, someone of her class would never stand a chance with someone like an Ootori. It just didn't happen. It was reality.

Kaori was still young, but that didn't mean she didn't dream. She never thought of it as dreaming, but rather life-long planning. She liked practicality and she stuck to reality. She would marry someone and grow old with them eventually, have one child (and one child only) in a beautiful home with tons of space on the walls for all the pictures of the memories made over time. She didn't give it as much thought as some people did, but she had a good idea of what she wanted. It was a normal life. A normal life would never fit into what an Ootori could give her.

Simplicity was what she aimed for. She was a simple girl, with happiness being her priority, but reality coming a close second.

But that kiss… she couldn't quite put a finger on it. Did it make her happy? Not particularly, more shocked and confused. On top of that, she knew the Ootori could never handle a relationship with someone like her. Besides, what was there to like about her anyway? She wasn't amazingly pretty, average at best. She was shy and dorky. She had the weirdest habits, and most of all, she was a so-called commoner, she was normal. Kaori knew that being with him would only bring him down, and she would never want that to happen. She would feel too guilty and wrong.

Perhaps Kyouya only wanted to throw her off with a kiss. She concluded that it was only part of his annoying schemes to get her angry and irritated. It was nothing of importance. It was something she could shrug off.

Except for the fact that it was her first kiss and she lost it to the cockiest bastard ever known.

She huffed and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Monday morning. Kaori sat at her desk, minding her own business with the kiss being at the back of her mind. It was difficult to forget. It was something that will bother her for quite a while.<p>

Kyouya seemed normal to her. Paying attention in class, doing his own thing. The classes went by slowly, with Kaori sneaking glances at him unconsciously. Every time she did so, she turned back to her notes, hoping that he didn't notice. He probably did, seeing as Kaori always noticed when Kyouya snuck glances at her. She felt embarrassed. She hoped that he wouldn't bring it up later because she wouldn't have anything to say against it. Kaori decided to solve the problem by avoiding him during lunch.

She walked into the second music room, making her way to the piano. Maybe playing the piano would distract her. The teacher didn't seem to assign much homework today, so it wasn't a big deal for her to put it off until later.

She started off with a few technique exercises. Scales, arpeggios, chords. She paused for a moment, trying to remember the pieces that she used to play. Kaori went through her favourite composers in her mind and decided to play something by Chopin. Her fingers grazed along the keys, trying to find the first few notes. She had trouble remembering how it went.

"You're missing the D sharp," a voice called out.

Kaori turned around seeing Tamaki at the door. He walked towards her, smiling. He was less flamboyant today, or at least towards her. Kaori gave a small smile, welcoming him.

She tried the melody with the D sharp and smiled to herself, finally able to start the piece. She stopped halfway, forgetting how the rest of it went. But she was happy enough to remember to at least some point of the piece. Tamaki was still there, standing by the piano admiring her fingers.

"Bravo," he clapped. "It would've been nice to hear the rest of the piece, though."

"It would've been nice if I remembered the rest," Kaori replied.

"How long have you been playing?" he asked.

"Hmm…a while." She thought back to her first piano lesson. It was an interesting experience. Her teacher pointed out her right and left hands, and she thought that she wasn't given enough credit for a six year old. Every kid knew which hand was which by then. It was then he started to build upon her technique, telling her to practice her scales each day for at least a certain amount of time. She grew tired of scales, but grew to like them after being told to play difficult songs. Her technique became flawless, but she never had the passion to put emotion into her pieces. Regardless, her teacher still shaped her to be a pretty decent pianist and she was forever grateful to him.

"Why don't you play more often?"

"I don't feel the need to. I only play when I feel like it," Kaori replied.

"You should play more," he encouraged. "The piano is a beautiful instrument. It would be such a shame if you forgot how to play when your skill has so much potential."

Kaori smiled. It was nice speaking to him, especially when he wasn't irritating her with his boastful and loud ways.

"What brings you here? Surely you didn't come to listen to my choppy playing."

"I was curious as to who would be playing the piano at this hour…" he cautiously said, trying to piece together his next sentence. Kaori waited patiently.

"And when I realized it was you, I decided that it would be a good time to bring something u-"

"Is this about Kyouya…?" she had a feeling about this.

"Yes," he admitted. "He…" Even Tamaki couldn't explain Kyouya. He was just himself. It didn't feel right to say, "he likes you" or "he needs you". Tamaki's gut feeling told them that they were right together. They didn't cling to each other, it didn't seem like either of them to do that. They just needed to be together, Tamaki didn't know how to tell them that.

Kaori waited for Tamaki to finish his sentence. He was in deep thought. Kaori found this interesting; she would've never expected him to have this side to him.

"You two…should stay together," he said after much thought. Kaori wondered what took him so long.

"As friends? I suppose…" she was confused.

"As in…more than that," Tamaki slowly said.

"What makes you think so?" she was curious. What did he see in them? She narrowed her eyes when she thought of the scene a few days ago. She already knew it would never work.

"You know, those moments when you just…know. Kyouya's been different. It really isn't anything noticeable. He's just…it's something I can feel. You two are meant for ea-" Tamaki was cut off from his rambling.

"That's nonsense. Let's stick to reality shall we? You and I both know it will never happen."

Tamaki saw this coming. The two would never get together without making them realize that they needed one another. They would be too wrapped up with what society deemed them to be with. Tamaki was a romanticist, he knew that. He believed love had no class, no age, no race…it was just love. They both deserved it. They both deserved to be happy.

"But…don't you feel anything for him?"

"No," she replied. He was too egoistic for her liking. Besides, he irritated her to no end. She liked their relationship the way it is. In silence, when both were in comfort with each other.

"You do. You just don't know it," Tamaki insisted.

"Then what makes you think Kyouya of all people would like me? It just doesn't make sense."

Tamaki shook his head. "This is exactly why you two are perfect for each other. Neither of you know that you like each other."

"But I don't!"

"Maybe you don't, but you will. Kyouya's smitten by you."

"What have I even done? Absolutely nothing. He's not smitten by me, Tamaki-senpai. He will never be. He can have any girl in the world, he wouldn't settle for someone like me. I bring no merit."

"But you do bring a merit. Kyouya thinks so, he just doesn't know what."

"What merit could I possibly bring?"

"Ask Kyouya," he replied with a smile.

"I don't like him. I don't know any girl that would fall for him."

"You will."

"I won't." Kaori was stubborn. She didn't like being told what to do, or what she was going to do. She was the type of person that would do the opposite of something just to prove others wrong.

Tamaki shook his head, like he would to a child that would never learn. He exited the room with a smile, leaving Kaori on her own.

* * *

><p>Kyouya didn't quite know what to do with Kaori. He wasn't sure what to do about his impulsive behaviour, he contemplated on apologizing, but it wasn't the same. He didn't feel remorseful for kissing her. In fact, he craved for her touch. He craved for her company, her smile and…her.<p>

He noticed her sneaking glances at her throughout class. He smirked to himself, but he wasn't sure how to interpret it as. Were they stares of confusion, or hatred? Or admiration? Kyouya knew that he was attractive. It wasn't such a bad thing if Kaori had felt that way about him, after all, it was normal.

He spotted Kaori doing her Calculus homework in the corner of the library, a location she had never sat at before. It was rather secluded, and a place most people wouldn't venture off to. A place of privacy and comfort. Perfect.

He took a seat in front of her, hoping to continue with their normal routine. In silence.

After a few minutes of her hand scrawling down numbers, she looked up and sat back in her seat. She shook her head and sighed.

"I can't do this anymore." She felt as though the tension was growing. She needed to address the elephant in the room, or rather, the elephant at the study table.

"Do what?" Kyouya asked, with an eyebrow raised. This was going to be interesting.

"This," she stated. "And us." Her hand gestured between the two of them.

Kyouya waited for her to continue on.

"It's…awkward." She wasn't sure how else to describe it as.

"Is that so?" Kyouya was amused by her embarrassment.

"Yes. That…thing…tha-" she stumbled over her words. She couldn't even say the word 'kiss' without feeling uncomfortable. She never spoke about this to anyone, she never really needed to. In fact, Kaori had no idea how to approach this. She took a breath.

"Can I just make it clear that I'm not going to take your rush of dopamine as an excuse for your behaviour that night? It's just...a terrible way to put it as a conclusion and…" she was running out of words.

"It's driving me crazy," she finished.

Kyouya found it as a perfect moment to tease her.

"Are you implying that perhaps I have feelings for you?"

Kaori had an expression of surprise on her face.

"Oh gosh, no," she quickly denied it. "It could never happen, that's ridicul -"

"What if it could?" he cut her off. Those words rolled out of his tongue without any form of thought behind it.

Kaori was surprised at his serious tone. He was joking with her, she assumed. It had to be a joke. There was no way Kyouya Ootori would possibly want a relationship with a girl like her. Especially a girl that has no experience in relationships. She narrowed her eyes.

"You know what's particularly odd is that Tamaki had the same discussion with me earlier today…" she waited for him to react. He didn't seem surprised. She continued. "Kyouya, you can have any girl in the world –"

"Good. That means I can have you."

"No, it means you can have any girl that has a higher status, a ton of cash and someone who's better. Why settle for less? It's not quite like you to do so." She crossed her arms in satisfaction with herself.

"It is precisely because of the fact that I can not have you." Perhaps it was why Kyouya was so attracted to her. Kaori was never quite like the opposite end of a magnet. She always had the need to repel from him, but that only made Kyouya more motivated. He liked the challenge.

Kaori refused to believe him.

"Kyouya, you don't like me," she shook her head, signifying a big no-no. "And I don't like you. Essentially, this will never work." She felt like she was lecturing a five year old, teaching the basics of common sense.

"You will," he smirked. "I'll make you fall in love with me."

It was Kaori's turn to turn the tables.

"Are you implying that you already have feelings for me?"

"Yes," he simply stated.

"No, you don't. You're not serious. You're just playing around." Their eyes locked with each other. It was another staring competition.

"I most certainly am not."

"You don't know a thing about me," she retorted.

"I know enough to understand that I like you –"

"As a friend. Don't confuse your feelings, Kyouya."

"What's there not to like? I'm rich, attractive and could provide you with more than you can ever imagine," he looked at her like he was the king of the world. Girls would be flocking to his feet, why wasn't she?

Kaori scoffed at him. She shook her head at his huge ego.

"That is exactly why I do not like you. Your ego is enormous."

"So would you rather have a man that's poor –"

"No, Kyouya. That's not what I meant. You and I come from different worlds. I bring no merit. I'm not even sure how I even became your friend. I appreciate your company, but I can only handle so much of your ego all at once," Kaori tried to explain reality to the blinded boy in front of her. "You know, it's so odd seeing you…so out of character when you're by me. You become so irrational."

Kyouya laid back in his seat, digesting what Kaori had said. Irrational? Unfortunately it was true, he was rather irrational beside her. It was dangerous. One slip up, and who knows what could happen. She was the one that brought him back to earth, but that didn't stop him from wanting her. Kaori calmed him, despite his irregular heartbeat. Kaori was the one who made him feel the thrill. It was a nice feeling, a feeling that made him feel liberated from his tight upright lifestyle, but with the hint of reality. It was a perfect mix for him.

Kaori realized she needed to draw the line between her and the raven haired boy. She didn't want to get hurt, not that…she would fall for him in the first place. It was precautionary. She wasn't willing to get attached only to be ripped apart. She was never good at making friends or relationships for that matter. She liked to keep things to herself, she liked being alone. She was used to it.

"I'm going to go now…" she slowly said. Hoping the Ootori would still be in a daze.

"It's raining outside," the Ootori commented.

"Great to know, weather man." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I can give you a ride home," he offered ignoring the obvious sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"A little rain won't hurt me," Kaori reassured. She needed to get away from him anyway.

"I'll walk you to the entrance then." It wasn't an offer. She reluctantly let him follow her out to the doors outside.

It was pouring.

"Still a little rain?" she could hear the smirk in the Ootori's voice.

Kaori really didn't want to spend another minute with the Ootori. She clenched her jaw. She wasn't going to go down with her pride.

"I'm fine, I can walk from here." She reluctantly said. Unfortunately she didn't pack an umbrella, so she put on the hood of her sweater and opened the door. Kyouya put a hand on her arm. His grip was firm, but not forceful.

"You're going to get sick if you walk through that."

Kaori turned around to face him. She gently pried his arm off of hers, knowing that he was only thinking the best for her.

"I'm not a child Kyouya, it's only a little rain. I've been sick enough times to know how to take care of myself. Gosh, you'd make a good mother," she joked, hoping that maybe he'd let her go.

He firmly took her wrist and led her through the deep halls, knowing that she'd be too stubborn to take his offer. He never noticed how tiny her wrist was, she was so fragile he was scared of breaking her apart.

"Kyouya, what are you doing?" Kaori asked as she was hurriedly dragged along to the front of the school.

"Giving you a ride home," he answered.

"I don't need a ride home, stop wasting your time." She tried to take her arm away.

A dark limousine was conveniently parked in front of the school with the chauffeur holding an umbrella, as though he expected Kyouya all this time. Without a word, or even a single gesture, the chauffeur opened the door as Kyouya led her into the car. It happened a little too fast for Kaori to grasp the situation. Kaori tried to get out the other door, but the chauffeur locked it right in time.

"No need to walk in this terrible weather, Miss," the old man said in a deep amicable voice.

"Nakamoto Mans-" Kyouya was about to give the chauffeur the next location when he was cut off by Kaori.

"I don't live there, Kyouya. This is partly the reason why I didn't want you to send me home. But since you insist on giving me a ride, I suppose you can just send me to the subway station," Kaori settled.

Kyouya was not aware of the fact. It piqued his curiosity.

"Then where do you live? I assure you that it isn't any hassle to send you home. Right, Okamoto?" he turned to his chauffer who looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Oh no, of course not. Leaving a pretty lady alone in the rain would never do any good," he said in his deep comforting voice, almost like Kaori's own father.

"I live…" she paused. The last thing Kaori wanted was someone like Kyouya knowing where she lived. On top of that, the event that took place in the library was no help to the situation. "Somewhere," she eventually found the word she was looking for. "Just drop me off at the subway station, it's enough."

Kyouya looked away outside the window. He sighed a little. Kyouya found her frustrating, but he was always up for the challenge. He'd find out where she lived eventually.

"Why do you want to know where I live anyway, it's of no use to you."

She turned towards the driver. "Ah, the station is right ahead after you turn left, Okamoto-san."

The rain had become lighter as they arrived. Kaori curtly thanked Kyouya and the driver as well. He made no reply as he watched her scurry along the wet pavement and slowly disappeared down the stairs to the subway.

There was something interesting about the girl. Throughout his entire life, he realized that his rich upbringing has gotten him wealth, fame and power. Of course, he had to work for these things, but with Kaori…he had to work especially harder. It was a different type of work, more rewarding than any of his gains in the stock market or gaining the approval of his father. This…relationship of some sort, it was odd, but it fit.

"Rather stubborn young lady, isn't she?" Okamoto smiled at the bespectacled boy who was lost in his thoughts.

"Yes," he replied.

"I never quite caught her name. She's from the Nakamoto family, no?" the driver was curious. It wasn't everyday the boy he had driven to school for the past 10 years brought along a girl with him. In a sense, Okamoto felt as though he was more of a fatherly figure to the teenage boy.

"She's the cousin of the heiress."

"Ahh, I see," Okamoto smiled. Kyouya was never the talkative type. But he spent enough time with the boy to read his expression. It was one that he had never seen before. He was in a daze. The driver decided to put away the topic and left the boy to think.

* * *

><p><em>And what if it could?<em>

What was he thinking? What could work? Them? Together?

Kyouya was analyzing the situation. It was all Tamaki's idea. It was his entire fault, completely Tamaki's fault for implanting the idea in his mind. How could such thoughtless words roll off of his tongue? It was definitely not like him.

_You become so irrational._

He was treading through deep waters. Sure he felt the thrill, but this as a long-term arrangement…

_Do what makes you happy._

She said to him one day after he mentioned he painted. Kyouya looked out his gloomy window. What made him happy?

* * *

><p>Kaori was all wet and soaked from the rain.<p>

She personally liked the rain. However, it was only if she was indoors and had the chance to relax while listening to the peaceful rain falling onto her windows.

Today, was a different story. She tried shrugging off what Kyouya had said.

_I'll make you fall in love with me._

Love didn't work that way, did it? Kaori was unsure. Romance was never a field of interest for her. In fact, anything to do with love she didn't give too much thought to as it didn't matter to her. She was young, she had time. Perhaps she wasn't thinking this through. Regardless, her education was her priority. Her happiness didn't require useless hormonal teenage needs. She would've expected Kyouya to think the same.

But he didn't, and Kaori couldn't get over the fact that the so-called emotionless Shadow King would have the slight bit of feelings for anyone. She refused to believe that he had feelings for her. Kaori didn't know how to distance herself from the boy. It was already difficult enough in the beginning of the school year; he always seemed to find her. When they spent their time in silence, Kaori was content with the arrangement. He didn't bother her, she didn't bother him. It was mutual.

Kaori thought things through once more. It was the time at the party where she let her walls come down. It was just something about him that made her feel comfortable. It was quite odd for her to feel comfortable around anyone; friendships were difficult for her to form. It wasn't so much that she hated everyone. She just never found much of a common ground with many people. Her quiet behaviour turned away a lot people, and many found her rather boring. They never had the patience to stick with her long enough. The ones who did however, were people she treasured the most.

Kyouya did stick by her, yes, but it was for different reasons. Initially, Kaori believed it was an ulterior motive, she was curious as to what it was. After a period of time, they formed an odd relationship that they both considered as friendship. It was indefinable.

But the bottom line was: they would never be together.

* * *

><p>Kyouya made a list. He was a list type of person. It kept him organized. On his list, were things that made him happy. Among the things that made him happy included profit, growth in stocks, coffee and the top of the class technology he liked to acquire. His mind drifted off to Kaori every so often. Kyouya began to hate her for popping into his thoughts, remembering how she blatantly rejected him. Rejection seemed to have the opposite effect on him.<p>

His fingers were placed at his temples with his eyes closed, he was clearly frustrated. He knew very little about her and yet she was the most fascinating person he knew. She was a commoner, a person to pay no attention to and she was a half-blood no less. She was everything society would look down upon.

But there was something about her. He was so drawn to her. It never started off as a romantic attraction, in fact it was the last thing Kyouya would have expected.

_It could never happen_, she says. Kyouya's eyes lit up, realizing something. The fact that she considered them to be together as a possibility meant something.

* * *

><p>Most of the rest of the week was spent in avoidance.<p>

Kaori sat in the gazebo, quietly reading her notes as the wind blew the leaves across the ground. It was chilly, but still mild. She took a deep breath. She hid behind the fenced walls of the gazebo, hoping the raven-haired boy wouldn't find her. Essentially, they were playing hide and seek for the past week.

She looked at her iPod to check the time. Usually, the boy would have found her by now. Not that she was hoping for him to find her… she just noticed a pattern. She deemed that it was safe enough for her to listen to her iPod and enjoy the weather for a little bit. She hummed to herself quietly, and relaxed for a bit. The workload slowly piled up and Kaori didn't have much of a chance for herself to take a break. She was tired but she was glad she was distracted.

She stopped paying attention to her surroundings and drowned herself in studying. She didn't notice the boy shaking his head and smirking when he found her. Kyouya knew the school inside out, a little game of hide and seek was no big deal. The girl slowly lifted her head and rolled her eyes.

"When will you stop following me?" she bluntly said.

"Until we can talk about us," he replied.

"There's nothing to talk about," Kaori was getting impatient. All week they spent their time in awkward silence. As much as Kaori despised having to put the topic to rest, she realized that it needed to be done, but there was nothing else to say besides the fact that it would never work out. This game was going nowhere.

"You said it would never happen," Kyouya said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Correct. And being the cold, calculating egoist you are, you would agree that being together would have no benef-"

Kyouya cut in, firmly standing his ground. "But there is."

"There's a what?"

"Benefit."

"And what might that possibly be?" Kaori felt she was being ridiculed. The Shadow King was surely joking.

Kyouya was on the verge of telling her the truth, the incredibly childish truth. He couldn't bring himself to go down with his pride like that. Or rather, he couldn't make her take him seriously. The look on her face clearly said that he made no sense.

"You can't possibly like me. You don't even know enough about me –" Kaori started listing off reasons as to why it would never work besides the obvious difference in class.

"Well I suppose we can start now."

"Start what? Getting to know each other? Kyouya, if you haven't noticed, I'm rather boring."

"So am I."

"I… I have no interest in business," surely that would've turned him away from her, Kaori thought.

"We all have our dislikes. I have no interest in photography," Kyouya countered with another one of her interests.

Kaori narrowed her eyes. She sighed.

"Kyouya, I'm not looking for a relationship," she realized that bickering would solve nothing.

"Neither am I."

"…then what were we both talking about for the past minute?" Kaori asked, incredibly confused.

"We don't have to fall in love."

"You claimed that you would make me fall for you, remember?"

"Ah, but you see, you'll be falling for me, but I won't be falling for you."

Kaori was stunned. This kid had the audacity to talk about being in a relationship when he had no clue what one was. He was defining a dysfunctional and superficial relationship that made no sense whatsoever.

"Then what the hell is the point if the feelings aren't mutual? Are you even aware of what a relationship is? Clearly you don't, Kyouya. Seriously, think about it. If anyone is going into a relationship, they'd want a stable and… well, a normal relationship where you can… do…stuff," Kaori started off ranting but ended up sounding stupid because she didn't want to sound cheesy. She pieced her words together seeing as Kyouya was waiting for the rest of her sentence.

"I don't want a stupid fling with anyone. Especially with you."

"I never said I wanted a fling with you."

"Well you sure implied it. While we're at it, can I just mention that you make no sense whatsoever? First you say you'll make me fall for you, next you say we don't have to fall in love, and now you claim you d-" Kyouya pushed her down close to the ground so the both of them could hide behind the fenced gazebo.

Kaori was confused at the sudden action. "What happened? Did you see any-" she was cut off.

Kyouya's lips crashed onto hers with no hesitation. His arms snaked around her waist as she sat frozen, still unsure of what to respond with. Her hands reached up to his chest as she tried to push him away but unfortunately he was too strong. Kyouya smirked at her weak resistance, deepening the kiss. She tasted so good he couldn't help but want more. As she started to respond he was pleasantly surprised. She was a little unsure of what to do at first, but eventually getting the hang of it and… she bit him. He pulled away bringing his fingers up to his lips to ensure that they were okay. She kicked him off of her as he was still recovering from her bite.

"What the hell?" she yelled.

"Quiet down, someone might hear you."

"Well they might as well because that sexual harassment," she sneered.

"You enjoyed it," he smirked as he watched her flustered expression.

"I certainly did not enjoy having you try to stick your tongue down my throat."

"Well you definitely took pleasure in it at some point or you wouldn't have responded, now would you?"

"I don't understand how you think you'll win me over with…that," she referred to the whole idea of intimacy and being physical. "Surely, I thought you would be at least more considerate, but I suppose a bastard will always stay a bastard."

Kaori got up ready to leave. Kyouya took her wrist and pulled her down again. Their eyes locked. Kaori felt a little intimidated, eye contact was never something she was good at. Their faces were so close to each other that they both felt their breaths in the cold fall weather.

He turned to her ear and with his husky voice he apologized.

"For what?" she was still angry. She didn't know what to believe. Was he legitimately apologizing, or just saying it so he could grab another chance to kiss her?

"For… being irrational and impractical," he reluctantly replied. It seemed as though he had a hard time to voice out his feelings.

"Is that your way of saying, 'I'm sorry I kissed you but you're absolutely amazing I can't resist'?" she half-joked.

"I suppose. Not quite sure about you being absolutely amazing…" he trailed off, still in a whisper.

She playfully punched him. "Still doesn't make me forgive you. If you want me, then…"

He waited.

Then what? Kaori didn't know. She wasn't thinking properly, and at the same time she didn't know how to retract her previous statement. At the back of her mind, she didn't really want to retract her statement. Kaori made the wrong move to look back in his eyes, which were eagerly waiting for an answer. She bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she knew getting involved with him would bring no good.

"Then…give me time." She reluctantly answered.

Time. It was good. It was time to stall. Time to make him realize she wasn't right for him.

Or time for her to realize that she couldn't resist the bespectacled boy in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you're all having a wonderful winter break and Happy Holidays to all. I apologize for not updating for a month... not that many people read this anyway haha. I'm struggling on trying to move this relationship forward... I hope it's not such a drag to read.

It's hard to piece Kyouya's emotionless character together, while trying to make him stick to reality but still having this attraction towards Kaori. Basically, I'm stuck. I hope he's not too out of character. I see Kyouya being more physically intimate because he can't express his feelings. While Kaori being more on the emotional side and uncomfortable with being all physical...

I apologize for rambling. Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated!


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

Kyouya sat in his usual spot in the Music Room pondering over the word 'time' as the Host Club slowly dwindled to an end. Honey and Mori came back to visit, garnering more customers than usual. A high point in their sales was shown on his laptop. Usually he would content with the success, but today he was rather perplexed.

Honey hopped over to the Shadow King.

"Kyo-chan, what's wrong?" the small boy noticed something peculiar. Not many people gave the cute blonde child much credit for his insight.

"Why do you ask?" Kyouya wondered how the little boy noticed.

"Something is off," Honey answered. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he had observed his friends long enough to take note of their behaviours.

Kyouya reassured him that nothing was wrong, mentioning the high point in their sales. The boy bounced off to his cousin on the other side of the room, still a little iffy about the Shadow King's behaviour. He whispered something to his towering cousin and glanced at the Shadow King.

One by one, each member left the music room, leaving Kyouya to still ponder over their conversation. What did she mean by 'time'? He was over thinking it, and he knew. But he couldn't help it.

The Shadow King was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice Mori taking a seat in front of him. He was so silent that Kyouya was nearly caught off guard when he noticed him.

"Haven't left yet?" Kyouya said as he lifted his head up from the monitor of the laptop.

"Honey went to surprise his brother. He told me to wait."

Kyouya nodded in understanding and pretended to work. He typed some things on his laptop but never quite got anywhere.

"Something bothering you?" Mori's deep voice was comforting as a friend. He wasn't flamboyant and annoying like Tamaki, although there were times where the French boy could give decent advice. Mori was the silent type for a reason. He didn't pry, nor did he completely disregard the situation. It was times like these where Kyouya realized how much he appreciated the friendships he had formed with the Host Club.

Kyouya stopped typing and leaned back in his chair. He looked up from his laptop and faced the tall silent type across from him. Kyouya felt wrong seeking love advice from him, or rather, he felt embarrassed seeking love advice from anyone. Surely a simple Google search would have solved his problem but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He tried to piece his words together without seeming silly.

"When someone asks you to give them time, what would you do?"

"Depends on the situation," Mori answered with little thinking. "Who might be the one requesting the 'time'?" Mori's voice showed no form of curiosity for his benefit, he was genuinely trying to help.

Kyouya didn't know how to answer. How would he describe Kaori? Mori hadn't met her before. It was odd calling each other friends, their relationship had a certain tug of war within it. It was hard to define. As Kyouya was looking for the word to describe Kaori, Mori answered for him instead.

"I'll assume it's a girl." Mori knew that the Ootori would never be perplexed over anything else besides some type of emotional concern due to his feelings for a girl. It was common sense.

The Ootori raised his eyebrows. He was a little taken back, but he always expected the silent type to be more perceptive than others. He just didn't think it would happen now. Kyouya accepted his assumption and waited for him to move on.

"Go with your instincts," Mori finished. After all, in a sparring match you'll always have to rely on your instincts when you are left with nothing else. Mori felt that his friend would be able to solve his own problem without much advice. It was difficult to give advice to the Shadow King in the first place.

As if it was on cue, Honey came in whisking his cousin away and bid goodbye to the Shadow King. A curt goodbye was given by Kyouya back to the two former Host Club members.

Kyouya also called it a day and went home.

* * *

><p>The two teenagers sat next to each other in biology both paying attention to the lecture given. The day went by normally, although Kaori felt a little uncomfortable during their lunch period as they reviewed in the library. It was silent as usual, but knowing that the boy liked her made her feel awkward. Nothing was the same.<p>

As the lecture ended, students were given free time to work on their homework or to socialize as usual. Kaori opened up her textbook and got a head start to her homework. Kyouya didn't feel the need for it as he already finished a few days prior. Teachers planned their lessons through the computer that automatically connected to the school network, hence giving Kyouya the advantage of doing homework ahead of time.

He watched as the girl beside him concentrated on her textbook reading. Her fingers gripped her pencil that followed along the lines of the text. His eyes wandered to her face as it wore an expression of discomfort. He was amused at her noticing his stare.

He passed a note to her._ "Why the discomfort?"_ it read.

She read the sheet and scribbled something down.

"_Why the stare?"_

Her handwriting wasn't the neatest, but it was legible. It was distinct and it was unique, just like her. He liked it.

"_Why not?"_ he answered back.

Kaori noted his beautiful handwriting. She always wished she had nicer handwriting, but unfortunately her handwriting was more or less chicken scrawl. She admired that it was so distinct and neat, it was so organized and so…him. She pushed the note aside and continued to read her textbook. She didn't want to drown in the pile of work that was continuously growing. Thanks to him, Kaori was getting more distracted each night as she tried to work ahead. She just didn't know what to do with him.

As class ended, Kaori headed the library hoping to get some more work done. Her mind had a habit of wandering to Kyouya when she was at home when she tried to study.

Unfortunately, Kaori wasn't as quick as she hoped to be. Kyouya caught up to her and walked towards the library as well.

"Can't you... work some place else?" Kaori really didn't want him to be distracting her any longer.

"I could, but I don't want to."

"Then I guess I'll work somewhere else." Kaori turned around and tried to find a quiet place to study. The skies were getting dark and it seemed like light was running out. She took her time as she tried to settle for a cozy place to work.

The boy caught up with her and nonchalantly decided to make conversation with the girl.

"About what you said…"

"You mean time?" she offered.

"Yes."

"Time included distance. So please, work someplace else," she begged.

"But you have nothing to lose if you're with me." Kyouya did some thinking over the past few days. He didn't understand why she was so reluctant.

"I would probably lose my sanity," she joked…sort-of.

"If anything, it would benefit you, and not me," he continued.

"It wouldn't benefit either of us, smart one. Think about it a little more."

"You could have anything you wa-"

"I don't want everything in the world, Kyouya. I don't need everything in the world. I just want… to be normal." Kaori sighed. Rich people just didn't seem to understand.

"I could be normal. After all, I am human."

"My gosh, Kyouya? Human? That's ridiculous. Weren't you the King of the World? The God of all gods?" Kaori's obvious sarcasm dripped in her voice.

Kyouya would have gladly accepted those titles. "Well if that's how you think of me-"

"No," she cut him off. "I hope you realize that I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Neither am I."

"Then what the hell are you looking for?" she raised her voice. She was so frustrated. He confused her to no end. It didn't seem like he knew what was spurting out of his mouth.

"Just… you," he shyly said. Kaori relented. She never saw him as a shy person but it was absolutely adorable. It was so him… having trouble expressing his feelings just like she did. She looked at him with surprise as he turned away from her, trying to piece together the rest of the pride he had.

Kaori wanted to say no. She had to say no. She couldn't bring herself to like him. It would be too much. It wasn't about the benefit, it was about being selfish. She didn't want to take him down.

Kaori knew how terrible society was, especially within the upper class. She had the first hand experience and she wasn't willing to bring him down with her. Kaori didn't have the conscience to do such a terrible thing to a person with so much potential and such a bright future.

The boy finally had enough courage to look at her in the eye. Kyouya couldn't read her expression. It was an odd form of guilt within her eyes, but he didn't know why. She was filled with mysteries.

"Can we… just stay friends?"

"Why?" he demanded. He wasn't going to settle for anything less. It was not what an Ootori would do.

"Well what else are we supposed to be? Girlfriend and boyfriend? It's hard enough even trying to define whatever the hell we have right now." She had a point.

The two stood in the middle of the empty science hallway. No one would be in the hallway at this time. They were all scurrying home or to their club activities. None of which were within the science hall.

"Then we can be us." It was an odd solution, yes. But Kyouya deemed it as a suitable classification for the both of them.

"What's 'us'?" Kaori knew that this was just being ridiculous.

"You," he pointed to her. "And me," he smirked.

The boy seemed to have an answer to everything. She couldn't argue with him. He didn't try to show it, but his eyes were pleading to have her by him. It was stupid teenage love. He knew it too. But it just felt so right.

It was wrong and Kaori knew she couldn't succumb to his pleading eyes.

She looked down and said, "I'm sorry. I… I have to go." She lifted her head up and snuck a glance at the Shadow King who nodded slightly.

Kaori walked away feeling terrible, but at least her conscience was still in tact.

* * *

><p>Kyouya sat in his room by his desk. His spacious desk with his laptop on one side and stacks of paper neatly placed over the rest of his working area. It was 12 AM. He finished his work for the night. He laid back in his chair and took some time for himself to think.<p>

He closed his eyes for a moment and let his mind wander for a bit. By this point, Kyouya was used to the constant rejection. It only fuelled his want for Kaori even more.

She wanted time? He'll give her time.

Time for her to fall for him, because there was no way he was letting her go. Ootoris always got what they wanted. Kaori was going to be no exception.

But why was she sorry? She didn't seem to be guilty for just blatantly rejecting him. He knew it was something more. He couldn't figure out what. Was it something obvious? She was clouding his mind so much that he felt insane.

"_I might lose my sanity."_

It was too late for Kyouya. If he lost his sanity, then she should lose hers. The only problem was how to get her to lose her sanity. In other words, how to get this commoner to fall for him.

* * *

><p>12 AM. Kaori finished the bare minimum amount of work she set for herself. It was getting a little difficult to keep up with the workload. She never quite fell behind. Kaori just felt that she wasn't as on top of things compared to the beginning of the year. Her grades were not slipping. Not yet. But one little slip up could cost her scholarship and she was not willing to have that happen. She couldn't let her father down either. He always stressed the importance of education.<p>

Her father had high expectations, he pushed her to work harder, and he always wanted her to be the best. Her work ethic became impeccable. But a child could only take so much at times. Her father held no sympathy when she complained. As she grew older, complaints became fewer while her sarcastic and snide comments increased. It was Kaori's way of complaining to her father. Kaori's father never liked her sharp tongue but nonetheless, the approval of her father was something Kaori always aimed for. She didn't have a mother to impress anymore. The least she could have done was to make her father proud.

But would her father be proud if she got herself involved with a big name like the Ootori? She didn't know. Her father never mentioned his standards on what he would want for a son-in-law.

Kaori shook her head. How could she ever think of her father having a son-in-law already? Marrying someone like Kyouya… it wouldn't happen.

But what took her so long to say no? Why did those pleading eyes affect her? It made no sense. What was there to like about him in the first place?

She had to admit, he was rather attractive, in a cute nerdy way. With his glasses and his smirk, it didn't help that he was rather intelligent. It was just his ego, his enormous ego that pissed her off. She thought about the possibility of him not ever being cocky. Kaori came to the conclusion that without his ego, he wouldn't be Kyouya. His ego just made him…him.

She never thought about Kyouya like that before. It was always difficult to see him as an attractive guy in the midst of getting angry and confused. But his physical features were only one part of what Kaori thought of him in that…way.

But she refused to like him, or "like-like" him. She wanted to prove Kyouya wrong. She wanted to prove Tamaki wrong. She wanted to prove that there was no way she would fall for him.

* * *

><p>Their relationship continued in silence for a while. Kyouya, always being stumped when he was around Kaori couldn't think of a tactic to win her over. Taking Mori's advice, he went with his instinct and acted the way he normally did around her, as friends.<p>

Kaori on the other hand, shrugged off the awkwardness and once again they slipped into their normal routine. Sometimes they would have brief conversations, conversations that always intrigued Kyouya to know more about her.

"Remind me of the date again?"

"October 19th."

Kaori looked up from her dated paper. She was surprised at how quickly time passed. She didn't even realize her birthday was coming up.

"Your expression makes me curious."

"It's nothing special," she curtly replied as she looked down to her notes.

Kyouya couldn't think of any other special dates besides her birthday.

"Your birthday?"

Kaori stopped writing for a moment, a little taken back at his accurate prediction. She continued writing and decided not to answer him.

"Ahh, so I am correct… it's hard to believe you're older than me given your childish ways."

Kaori wasn't older than Kyouya. She was younger than her cousin by less than a month which made her a year younger than Kyouya. Through the scholarship exam she was able to transfer to the third year after much negotiation. She wasn't ridiculously smart, which explained why she had to work hard to keep up her grades. She smirked until she heard the comment about her being childish.

"What childish ways? I am not childish," Kaori disagreed. She had childish tendencies but she never brought them to Kyouya.

"You just are," Kyouya teased.

"Am not."

Kyouya chuckled as Kaori rolled her eyes. Her eyes lit up for a moment.

"I'll give you an interesting piece of information if you tell me when your birthday is."

"Oh? What makes it so interesting?"

"It's about me, of course," Kaori said. His ego was starting to rub off on her.

"Hm," Kyouya thought about it for a moment. It was rare when Kaori was willing to share information with him so willingly. "November 22nd," he reluctantly said.

"Really? Huh… you would think I'm a month older than you."

"That's not interesting," Kyouya noted as he rolled his eyes.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence," Kaori smirked. "The irony is that you're a year and a month older than me. So I suppose me being childish would suit me, no?"

Kyouya wasn't aware of this fact. He nodded. He wondered how many other secrets she was hiding.

A phone vibrated. Kaori took it from her jean pocket and answered the call.

"Hello? Yes, this is her. Saturd- yes, I suppose. Why...? Oh… alright. I know. You too…" she put the phone down. Her expression was hard to read. She exhaled. It was obvious the phone call wasn't exactly good news.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

Kyouya didn't pry anymore. It was clear that Kaori didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

><p>Kaori looked over the cityscape of Tokyo as she spoke to her father on the phone.<p>

"Dad, why?" Kaori asked.

"Why what?"

"Why am I attending this meeting in your place? I don't understand why you can't do it."

"Vivienne, just do this for me, please. You don't have to say a word, all they want is for the shareholders to show up," her father pleaded.

"I thought you weren't a shareholder in the first place."

"I stepped down as the CEO but I still held my place as a shareholder, Vivienne," he explained.

"But why me? Uncle could attend in your place."

"Michi will be there too."

"But that's understandable, she's the heiress. I'm nothing."

"You're not nothing, you're something. You're a part of me. You will represent me."

"Dad, honestly, if you really cared for the company, just come back and become the CEO."

"It doesn't work that way, Vivienne. Besides, the company is your Uncle's, not mine. I've put the business world behind me. Your old man is too old for that trouble," he joked.

"You're a financial advisor so you haven't completely put the business world behind you," Kaori rolled her eyes as she said that. Her father was quite well off, and so was she thanks to him. He worked hard in his position and eventually retired. He spent his time investing in stocks now that he retired. In the end, Kaori's father could never turn away from the numbers and money. It was his passion.

"Regardless, Vivienne, just go please. Hold your tongue while you're at it, you wouldn't want your grandmo-"

"She's not my grandmother."

The other line sighed. It was difficult for Kaori to accept his side of the family, not that he blamed her. They were never really family for him in the first place either.

"Just behave."

"Okay," she timidly said, just like the little girl she was nearly 8 years ago.

"Ahh, and happy birthday, my girl. I sent something to you in the beginning of the week. Hopefully it will arrive in time," his deep amiable voice shined through. It comforted Kaori.

"Really, Dad? You never get me presents, what is it?" Kaori excitedly asked. It wasn't like her to act this way. The older she grew the more reserved she was around everyone including her Dad. Kaori's father laughed at her excitement, it was rare for him to hear her this happy. She was just like a little girl that was forced to grow up a little too quickly. There were times where he worried for her, but he knew she'd be alright.

"It's a surprise. Good night, Vivienne."

"Night."

* * *

><p>"This way, Miss."<p>

Kaori was led into a beautiful hotel that towered over Tokyo's skyline. The Hyatt was a beautiful hotel, with chandeliers strewn everywhere and marble floors in the lobby. The staff were busy with their tasks but always wore a fake smile that made them look the least bit approachable. The architecture was stunning. It wasn't like Kaori had never been to a high class hotel before. She just enjoyed admiring architecture in general. The place was gorgeous.

Despite being a little distracted by the grand hotel, Kaori wasn't looking forward to the meeting at all. Her grandmother was an intimidating woman, but having to represent her father… she felt extremely unqualified to do so. Her father always gave off the aura that he was a respectable man whom everyone bowed down to. She was nothing of the sort. She was a teenager that was complete outcast. A "half-blood" as they say.

Kaori stepped into the gold plated elevator. She mentally prepared herself as she travelled up the levels of the hotel. It was held on the 39th floor.

"_Back straight. Head high,"_ the words of her mother rang in her mind. She took a deep breath and a ding to signal the arrival of the floor was heard.

"Miss," the man in the business suit gestured for her to step off the elevator. She gave a polite nod and smiled as she stepped off.

She was greeted by a woman, probably the event planner.

"You must be…" she trailed off.

"Kaori Nakamoto," Kaori answered.

"Kaori?" the woman seemed to have trouble finding her name.

"Or Vivienne. I'm here in place of my father, Hanaka Nakamoto."

"Ah, yes. Someone called about that, a last minute change I suppose. This way, Nakamoto-san." The clacking of the woman's heels were distinct, Kaori was glad that she wouldn't have to lose her way with her.

Heavy wooden doors that lead to the board room were opened by the lady and gestured for her to walk in. Kaori was hoping she would have more time to prepare for herself, but it seemed that it wasn't possible.

She walked in with her back straight and glanced for her name at the long wooden table. She was surprised that her name plate was placed but she wasn't on the guest list. "_Vivienne Kaori Nakamoto-Song"_, her full name printed on the piece of plastic. She made her way towards her name plate and sat in the chair provided.

The Head of the Nakamoto Family hadn't arrived yet. Her spot was reserved at the very end of the table, while Kaori seat was two spots away from her. Her Uncle, the current CEO gained the spot of the first seat beside the head. Next came Vivienne, taking the place of her father, and Michi who was the Heiress. One Director sat on the same aisle, while the other two Directors and heavy investors of the company sat across. A spot was reserved for the secretary of the Head. In total, there were 9 people at the meeting.

The atmosphere was tense as businessmen slowly poured into the meeting. Kaori took note of one of the investors.

"_Yoshio Ootori, Ootori Corporation"_ it read. Kaori raised her eyebrows. She was aware of the two companies doing business with one another, but she didn't know that they were a heavy investor in the company. The rest of the members of the meeting weren't of much importance or interest to Kaori. The three directors were old men that were only used as figure heads. They were rich and greedy men who cared for nothing but money. At least, that's what she had been told by the family butler.

Yoshio Ootori was a gruff man who smugly walked into the room. It reminded her of Kyouya. As if on cue, a familiar figure followed the older man. Kyouya walked in behind his father and stood behind him. The two made eye contact but did not say a word.

Kaori smirked and raised an eyebrow. She expected his company. Kyouya did the same and took note of her full name that was printed on her name plate. His hunt to know more about her was still on, it was just halted a little. Now with her full name, Kyouya felt accomplished.

He moved from the name plate to her face. She wore makeup. Her eyes were more defined and her lips were accentuated a little more than usual as well. She was clearly dressed for the occasion, even though it was casual. It was different from what she usually wore, and Kyouya couldn't help but to take pleasure in the change. She wore a dark grey dress that hugged her figure. The sleeves were short and parts of the fabric were knotted at the sides and the back. It seemed simple, but it suited her. Her hair was put into a high ponytail, making her look a lot older than she actually was. She accessorized with a long silver necklace that had a little fringe at the bottom with feathers and dark black beads. A few thin gold bangles were placed on her left wrist while her fingernails stayed the same with no nail polish.

She noticed his stare. She suddenly felt self conscious. It wasn't every day she dressed this way. Did she seem too… inappropriate? Did she look too old? Was her dress too casual? Questions started to dart everywhere in her mind as she appeared calm on the outside.

Everyone's head turned to the door as the Nakamoto Head slowly made her way in. Each member stood up, including Kaori who reluctantly stood as well. She made her way to the end of the table and took a seat.

"Take a seat," the woman said.

She eyed Kaori. Kaori made eye contact with the elder and knew that those menacing eyes that stared back at her meant absolute malice. Kaori made no move to break the eye contact even though the butterflies in Kaori's stomach were fluttering non-stop. Her fingers were shaking but she couldn't peel her eyes away. The eye contact only lasted a few seconds, but to Kaori it felt like an eternity.

The tension surrounded the board room. Even the Ootoris sensed an uncomfortable atmosphere.

The secretary spoke up.

"We are all aware of what the Board Meeting is about, the head of the Nakamoto family must pass on the rest of the inheritance now that her health is failing."

"Under the wishes of the previous Head, the position of CEO was originally given to Hanaka, who is represented today by his daughter. However under certain circumstances," the secretary paused and glanced at Kaori.

Kaori took all her will to not roll her eyes. The secretary had the audacity to look down upon someone when she wasn't much better herself. Kaori patiently waited for the secretary to continue, subtly giving her a look that told her to go on.

"It was passed onto Ryuuchi, the current CEO. His daughter, Michi Nakamoto will be taking his place."

There seemed to be no objections. She secretary went on as the Head of the Nakamoto sat like a stone at the end of the table.

"Ryuuchi still holds 3% of the shares, while Hanaka holds 2%. Each of you holds 1% with the exception of the Ootori Corporation who holds nearly 1.5%. The issue today is what we shall do with the shares that our current Head will leave behind. The previous head had requested that the rest of the shares held by our current head be distributed evenly, however we have come up with a different proposal."

The elder woman finally took her turn to speak.

"Each person at this table will be given an equal share of the shares I will leave behind, with the exception of Hanaka, who will be giving up his shares for the company."

Kaori saw this coming. He wondered if her father agreed to this, or if it was completely decided without the consent of her own father. Kaori looked unfazed. Her father could deal with the omission of his shares since he had plenty of money with his investments already.

"As well, his daughter will be stripped of the Nakamoto name completely and be disowned. She will have absolutely no ownership of the company."

All eyes turned to her. Michi's face had an expression of horror while her Uncle was unable to respond. The Elder Ootori was rather enjoying the show. Regardless of the decision, the Ootoris would have gained benefits either way.

Kaori's expression didn't change. Did her father know about this? Would her father want this? After all, she was representing her father, and not herself. What would her father say? Everything revolved around her father. He wouldn't want her to be stripped of the name at all. After all, she was a part of him. She turned to the elder woman.

"On behalf of my father, I object to this preposition."

The elder sneered. "Your father you say? You have the nerve to represent your father here? You're nothing but trash."

Kaori didn't appreciate being called trash. Her mother definitely didn't appreciate being called trash either. It was time she took a stand. She clenched her jaw and exhaled.

"I never finished my sentence."

The Elder sat back in her chair and waited for the girl to continue.

"On behalf of my father, I object to this preposition. As Vivienne Song, I am more than willing to accept. There is no use of staying tied to this preposterous family filled with lies and bitter feelings. Although unfortunately as I represent my father and not myself in this meeting of greedy money grabbing individuals," she snuck a glance at the two directors who sat at the other side of the table. "I'm afraid this preposition is unable to be put through. If I remember correctly, the previous head of the family demanded a full agreement with the entire board for this to be put through. As the highest shareholder, it is obvious this clause of the proposal must not be –"

"Shut your mouth, you insolent child," her grandmother cut through.

"I would save your breath, grandmother. For you may have to soon be on a respiratory system to breathe," Kaori paused. It seemed as though no one felt the need to say anything while her so-called grandmother was still having the words sink in. Kaori tried to continue on, "As I was saying, this propos-"

"What did you say? R-respiratory system? You want me to die? You're just like your mother, nothing but a whiny bi-."

"I would advise that you watch your language as you are embarrassing yourself and the entire Corporation in front of prominent shareholders," Kaori took a glance at Ootori. He didn't seem to have much of an expression. Kaori shrugged it off.

"Regardless, this proposal will not be seen through," Kaori finished.

Kaori took a sip of water as she waited for the secretary to end the meeting. The lady who sat beside the elder was still fazed at the behaviour of the teen who had the guts to speak to someone as affluent as the head of the Nakamoto so rudely.

The Elder woman was seething with anger.

"This concludes our meeting. Another meeting will be scheduled some time in the next few months for another proposal that will be put together. Meanwhile, we thank you all for your time and support in the Nakamoto Corporation." The secretary bowed her head and so did her Uncle. Kaori reluctantly bowed her head as well, with Michi following in suit, waiting for the rest of the members to exit out of the room.

Kaori snuck a glance at Kyouya who was doing the same as he exited the board room. The Nakamoto Family raised their heads and got ready to leave as well. Kaori was halfway at the door while the Elder ordered for her to stay. Michi gave Kaori a terrified look and slowly walked past her. Kaori made eye contact with her cousin as a gesture of assurance. She made her way towards her grandmother as her uncle and cousin exited the room.

"Sit down," her grandmother ordered. "It seems like you need to be taught a lesson."

Kaori took her previous seat at her nameplate. The Elder Nakamoto signalled for her secretary to leave the room.

"You grow to look like your father each day," the Elder observed.

Kaori stayed silent. She was mentally preparing herself for what came next. Each word the woman spoke was laced with malice and Kaori was afraid she would crack down. She couldn't cry, she hadn't cried for years. She wasn't going to let that happen. She took deep breaths and looked ahead.

"_Back straight, head high."_

She stiffened a little to try to stop her fingers from shaking while waiting for the string of insults. Instead of cruel words, she was met by a hard force to her cheek. Her grandmother had slapped her. The sound of the contact of their skin resonated through the room. Her cheek tingled with pain as Kaori's eyes averted to the side. She was caught off guard. It seemed as though she wasn't as thoroughly prepared as she thought she was.

"You may look like your father but you are no different than your mother. That little whore bag was too weak, 'couldn't deal with the pressure anymore' she said. So she took some pills and her problems suddenly go away. Your mother was nothing but a selfish bitch that cared for nothing but herself. Escaping from reality did no good for her, and she left behind a child no less.

"Your mother did nothing but to bring your father down. She should have known her place in society but she brought shame to us instead. _You_ bring nothing but shame to our family. Our family is tainted by your dirty blood.

"I am disgusted by you and to think you had the nerve to come back to represent your father," her grandmother narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"Know your place, child. Do you understand?" her voice rose a little, and her eyes sent another dirty look towards the teenager who still sat as a stone.

"I do not like repeating myself. Do you understand?" her grandmother yelled.

Kaori couldn't bring herself to speak. Her throat was tied in knots, so she nodded. Her grandmother left the room.

Kaori reached up to her cheek that still tingled from the force of her grandmother. She was a little traumatized. It was different being on the direct end of the yelling of her grandmother. She understood how her mother felt when she dealt with it for so many years. She slowly got up from her chair and pushed open the door.

Michi and her Uncle had left. She couldn't blame the two. If they were caught waiting, another scolding would have been done by her grandmother. The empty floor was silent, no one seemed to be there. Perhaps it was a perfect time for Kaori to break down, but she held it in a little longer. After all, crying in public was something she felt too embarrassed to do. Her pride didn't let her do such things.

She grabbed her jacket from the coat room, finding Kyouya sitting there as though he expected her all along. Her expression pained Kyouya. He couldn't quite put a finger as to why, but he had a strange longing to comfort her. He suddenly missed her being irritated at him.

Kaori couldn't bring herself to speak. Her state of mind was too unstable and she was afraid she'd burst with emotion. She grabbed her jacket and left the coat room leaving the boy to chase after her.

She impatiently pressed the elevator button, hoping the elevator would arrive sooner. Kaori looked around for a staircase but it couldn't be found. As the elevator arrived, Kyouya stepped in with her. He made the move to speak first.

"Are you alright?" his voice showed his genuine concern for her.

Kaori took a deep breath, if her breath didn't hitch she knew it would be okay for her to speak without breaking down.

"What you heard in the room should be of no concern to you," Kaori gritted her teeth as she said those words. It took all the strength for her to keep her voice steady.

"That's not what I asked. Answer my question. Are you alright?"

"If I said yes, would you believe me?" her voice hushed down to a whisper and she refused to make eye contact with the boy beside her.

Kyouya wasn't sure what to do. Emotional support was never his forte. He tried to change the topic slightly.

"The way you handled your grandmother was rather impressive. I was pleasantly surprised." It was true. Kyouya was caught completely off guard by her behaviour. No one in the board room including his father would have ever expected the girl to defy the Nakamoto Head.

Kaori stayed silent.

"Your full name is quite beautiful. Why didn't you ever tell me, Vivienne?"

"Don't call me that," she responded after a few seconds. Her reaction was delayed by a bit only because Kaori had trouble trying to keep down her emotions.

"Why not?"

"Doesn't feel right when you say it," she quietly said.

The elevator reached to the lobby and Kaori put on her leather jacket. The boy followed her out of the elevator and out to the street.

"Where are you going?"

"Ice cream," she replied. Her answers were short and she walked quickly. She wasn't sure where she was going but Shinjuku was an area filled with businesses and shops. There had to be an ice cream parlour somewhere.

Kyouya took out his iPhone and quickly searched for the nearest ice cream shop. He took her arm and led her through the city streets. Kaori didn't resist, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her mind still replayed the words of her grandmother and the memory of the tingling sensation on her cheek was still fresh. She wondered how many times her mother had to get slapped for her to reach the tipping point.

They reached the shop a few minutes later. Kaori walked to the counter of the employee and asked for the green tea flavour. She reached into her jacket pocket to pull out her wallet but Kyouya's credit card was already shoved into the employee's face. The ice cream was passed to her and she curtly thanked the employee.

She turned to Kyouya and gave a small smile as she thanked him too.

She walked out of the shop, hoping to find a park of some sort. Luckily, things were going her way for a while. A park was right by the corner, completely vacant. Kaori slowly walked her way to the swing and swung for a while as she ate her ice cream. She probably looked like an overgrown child. She didn't mind too much. No one walked by and there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Kyouya stood in front of her as she swung on the swing and didn't seem to question her actions. She was glad. She expected his presence to have an irritating effect, but it seemed as though he calmed her instead.

"Why did you stay behind?" she was first to speak.

"Father thought it would be a good idea to tie up a few ends with the CEO."

"You could have left afterwards though."

"I decided to…research a little."

"About me, probably." Kaori sighed. She couldn't hide forever. She only kept herself under the wraps in the beginning of the year as a precaution to other students constantly gossiping about her social class. Of course, people could speculate about her being a "commoner" and "half blood" but having other people talk about her mother was something she wanted to avoid. Her mother wasn't exactly what everyone looked up to. Although at this point, Kaori didn't mind the fact that Kyouya knew. He was an egoistic bastard but he was still…a friend who wouldn't be so despicable.

"So what did you find out? I've led a pretty boring life, haven't I?"

"Playing at Carnegie Hall isn't exactly what others may call boring," Kyouya commented.

Kaori smiled. Carnegie was an interesting memory.

"And?"

"Well I found out your phone number, and your address."

Kaori look at Kyouya a little creeped out.

"You could have just asked for my phone number, you know."

"Well in that case, could we excha-"

"Not anymore, stalker." Kaori rolled her eyes. Kyouya smiled a little, she was slowly coming back to him.

"Still couldn't find much about you and your interests, unfortunately," Kyouya continued.

"I'm not a big fan of exposing my entire life to the internet and the entire world," she sarcastically answered.

Silence followed as Kaori finished the last bits of her green tea ice cream.

"Why the ice cream?" he asked.

"Tradition," she simply answered.

He waited for her to move on.

"It cheers me up and it's also my birthday. My parents used to take me out for ice cream on my birthday. But my Dad never really did that as I grew older so I just went by myself," Kaori explained.

Kyouya nodded in understanding. He nearly forgot about her birthday.

Kaori exhaled, getting ready to move onto a more serious topic. Kyouya listening into the conversation between her grandmother and her earlier had given Kaori the opportunity to explain her reluctance in moving their relationship forward.

"Tell me something. How important is the position of becoming the heir to the Ootori Corporation to you?"

Kyouya looked at her like it was the most ridiculous question in the world. The entire world knew about his impossible strive to become the heir. The position of the heir was more than important, it was his life goal.

"Judging from your expression I can safely assume that it means more than I'll ever know. No one can take it away from you, correct?"

The raven-haired boy sat in silence, sitting curiously as the girl continued on.

"You said that I had nothing to lose."

Kyouya pieced together what she was finally referring to.

"Maybe I have nothing to lose, but you do. You have so much. And… I can't take that. You heard what my grandmother said about my mother. She brought nothing but shame. Even _I_ bring nothing but shame. But you… you can't afford to be what my dad is now. I can't live with taking away your dreams," Kaori finally finished.

She looked down at the sand in the park. She stood up from the swing and faced Kyouya. She wrapped her arms around Kyouya and his arms naturally snaked behind her too. Kaori wasn't sure what made her feel the need to hug the Shadow King but she felt that it was a better way to show her gratitude for today.

"Thanks for the ice cream," she whispered in his ear before she pulled away.

She left him standing in the park, finally facing the earth-shattering reality.

_I can't live with taking away your dreams._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Winter Break really gives me a lot of time on my hands even though I really should be working on my English culminating but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had this chapter planned out for a while... but now I might be hitting writer's block again haha. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Reviews are always appreciated. I really love reading feedback and any constructive criticism is absolutely welcome. Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

The weekends gave Tamaki time to spend with his jubilant golden retriever. He had spent most of the morning walking the dog, enjoying his time and soaking up the graceful weather. As he approached his mansion, he noticed a figure standing outside the front gate. After a closer inspection, he realized that it was his best friend.

"Mon ami! What brings you here to my home?" Tamaki called out. His dog was already racing towards the guest at the gate. Tamaki chuckled a little bit and calmed the obedient dog.

As he approached Kyouya, Tamaki noticed an odd aura given off by the Shadow King. It was much different from his usual deathly ones. Something was wrong.

"Come in, Kyouya. Give me a minute to get Antoinette settled, you can make your way to my room," Tamaki said as they entered the mansion. Kyouya silently followed his instructions, disappearing up the staircase to his room.

Tamaki entered his room and found Kyouya sitting on his leather couch in a daze. It was not like him to do so. Tamaki took a seat by his best friend as the maid came to drop off the tea he ordered.

"Kyouya, what happened?"

The boy leaned back and faced his best friend. He wasn't sure how to word his feelings, or his situation. If anything, a clean break from Kaori was a great thing. Turning to his best friend for love advice was something he never expected himself to do.

Fortunately for Kyouya, Tamaki knew his friend well enough to understand the gist of what was going on.

"Did something happen with Kaori?"

Kyouya exhaled and reluctantly replied yes.

"Is there anything I can do?" It was not the time for Tamaki to pry. Kyouya looked rather lost and it seemed more beneficial to him if he talked about it himself.

"You said we could work."

Tamaki took a moment to understand what he meant by "we". It was Kaori he spoke about. Tamaki nodded and encouraged his friend to go on.

"I told you it couldn't and she probably told you that too."

Tamaki wasn't surprised at how his best friend knew about the conversation he had earlier with Kaori in the music room. Kyouya was bound to find out eventually. Even though he pieced those two pieces of information together, he still wasn't sure what Kyouya was getting at. Was he finally realizing it could work?

"But we're both right. It wouldn't work." Kyouya faced the harsh reality. He looked down at the ground in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Tamaki disagreed with that statement, but he waited for his friend to continue on. He was making progress. Tamaki was glad that he at least acknowledged the possibility of a relationship. When Kyouya was silent for a while, Tamaki found that it was his opportunity to speak for his friend.

"But it feels right, does it not?"

It did feel right. She brought something unique to him. He couldn't imagine himself spending his life with some bimbo through an arranged marriage. Someone so fake and so… submissive. How some girls in the Host Club would be so willing to fall to his feet and spend their life with him, Kyouya didn't want that. Kyouya felt the thrill of the challenge. Kaori brought him a breath of fresh air. It didn't feel like there was a gap in class at all. The connection he felt with her could not be replicated with anyone else.

"You two seem too afraid to love, perhaps Kaori more than you."

Was she scared? The guilt in her eyes that she explained to him today, he understood. It wasn't like he overlooked the obvious difference in social class, he knew that being with her would mean consequences. He just never faced it, he didn't think their relationship would even go this far. Kyouya never thought he'd spend his days thinking about one particular person.

But was he scared? Scared to lose all that he's worked for and lose absolute approval from his father? He wasn't sure. For Kyouya, Kaori brought him down to a world in which numbers and profits did not matter. Where life was more than just making relationships for business, where life was meant for enjoyment with a hint of reality along the way. Kyouya was a selfish man, unwilling to give up what he already had but just as unwilling to give up on what he wanted.

"I said that you two could work, yes. I never said that it was going to be easy."

The annoying flamboyant best friend of Kyouya was right.

"Ah, love is such a beautiful thing. Oh Kyouya, is- where are you going, mon ami?"

Kyouya got up before his friend went back to his loud and annoying ways.

"Good bye, Tamaki," he said as he pried his friend's arms off of him. Tamaki let go knowing that Kyouya probably had a better place to go.

"Ciao, my friend! Chase the love of your life!" he shouted down the stairs of his mansion.

Kyouya cringed at the cheesiness and walked out of his front door.

* * *

><p>Kaori made her way home eventually. She was momentarily distracted by Kyouya, which was actually something that she was rather thankful for. Despite his distraction, her mind slowly wandered back to what her grandmother had said.<p>

"_So she took some pills and her problems suddenly go away…_"

Kaori didn't know what her mother had been through in medical terms specifically. More or less, Kaori had assumed her mother had slipped into a phase of heavy depression. She popped pills in her mouth each day and it became a normal routine that Kaori didn't even notice it as being absurd.

* * *

><p>She was ten. Another brief visit to Japan was issued during the winter break. Kaori's Japanese had improved as she was able to read and write a little. From what she knew, her father had been called to another meeting. Her mother told her it was between shareholders.<p>

"What's a shareholder?" she asked.

"Someone who holds a share of a company," her mother replied.

Kaori observed her mother. She seemed more anxious than usual. Her fingers were shaking and her eyes darted everywhere like she expected something to jump out at her.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Vivienne. It'll be over soon."

It sounded like her mother was comforting herself. Something was different. Kaori's mother used to be so determined and prepared for anything to come her way. Over the past two years, she aged quite a bit. She became more fail as her health deteriorated. It didn't matter though, her mother was always there when she scored high on a test, or won a piano competition. She cooked her meals and did what any mother would do. It never stopped her from being a wonderful mother to Kaori, and Kaori loved her more than anything.

A man approached the family and took her mother away from Kaori.

"Stay here, Vivienne. Don't leave, okay?" her mother called out as she was dragged down the company halls. Kaori replied with a cheerful 'okay' and sat on the bench. Her mother was always taken away. Kaori figured it was because of that mean old lady that always yelled at her mother. Kaori sat silently staring at the floor while swinging her legs back and forth.

Her mother appeared after a while with her left cheek swollen.

"Hey Mom…" Kaori drifted off when she saw her mother's face.

Yet her mother had the will to still smile at her daughter and wrapped her arms around Kaori.

"You okay?" Kaori asked, while gently touching her mother's warm red cheek.

"Mmhm," her mother assured. "Want to go get ice cream?"

"Really, Mom? Can we? Dad says it's not healthy," Kaori giggled. Her mother grinned and took Kaori's hand.

Kaori's mother settled for green tea ice cream while Kaori herself got plain vanilla. They were considered boring flavours to most people, but they both liked them the best. They both loved simplicity.

Her mother led her to an empty park and took a seat on the bench. They both ate their ice cream, occasionally giggling at one another for no particular reason. It usually stemmed from her mother, admiring how adorable her child was. Her laughter was contagious and passed onto Kaori. They sat in the warm sun, despite the chilly weather. It was a Kodak moment.

"Ice cream makes me happy," her mother said.

"It makes me happy too, Mom," Kaori agreed.

"Will you be happy…without me?" her mother's voice was quiet, like she spoke to herself.

"Where will you go?" Kaori asked, curious.

Her mother was silent.

"Like a vacation? If it makes you happy… but you have to take me and dad with you."

"I said without me, Vivienne… I can't take you with me," she clarified.

"Why not?" Her mother never left her or her Dad out of things. They did things as a family.

"Some places don't work like that."

"Must be a weird place, huh…" Kaori wondered where her mother would possibly go. Her mother always wanted to go to Australia. Maybe that was the place.

The conversation turned into a darker topic that Kaori was unaware about. Her mother's mood swings were becoming more apparent to her.

"Promise me something, Vivienne. Never follow in my footsteps."

"But you didn't make any footprints…?" Kaori was confused. She was a child after all.

"Figuratively speaking," her mother smiled at her child. Always taking things so literally. Her naivety was the most adorable thing, she couldn't bear to leave that.

Her mother pulled her into an embrace. Her voice croaked as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I... I'm just sorry," she apologized over and over again.

"Mom, what's wrong? What happened?" Kaori frantically asked.

"Nothing happened, Vivienne. Just know that I'm sorry," her mother whispered.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong…" Kaori hugged her mom back but was clueless as to why her mother was acting this way.

Her mother pulled away and quickly wiped her tears. She didn't want her child seeing her cry. Her mother sniffed and took a deep breath.

"Promise me this. You won't cry, okay?"

"But what if I need to cry? What if I'm hurt? What if…" Kaori had so many situations where crying was applicable.

"You won't cry because of me, alright? You'll cry the least possible amount of tears for the rest of your life."

"Mom, you're not making sense…" Kaori put her hand to her mother's forehead. "Are you sick?"

Her mother laughed a little. "Yes, I am sick. I'm sick of everything."

"How can you be sick of everything?"

"I'm sick of a miserable life," her mother answered her bluntly.

"Is it… because of me?" Kaori asked, unsure. She didn't know her mother felt this way at all. The speed of which how people could change terrified Kaori. She didn't know that her mother had hid her feelings all this time.

"Oh no… it was never because of you, or your Dad. I just…I can't take this anymore."

Kaori didn't know what her mother had to deal with. She was too scared to ask. She tried changing the topic.

"Do you want…more ice cream?" Even as a child, Kaori wasn't good with emotional support either. Her mother chuckled at her attempt at cheering her up.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>Kaori was brought back to reality from her memories when her doorbell rang. That never happened before, who would possibly visit her? Kaori suddenly remembered the present that her father sent. Maybe it was the mailman.<p>

Kaori opened the door expecting a package but was met with a bespectacled raven haired boy who carried a box. He was still dressed the way he was at the meeting with his dark business suit and black tie. She was going to ask how he found her, but she realized that he already mentioned that he knew her phone number and address earlier in the day.

"Not even going to greet your friend?" he coolly said as she was surprised by his presence.

"You can start by telling me why the hell you're here."

"It was a surprise. It seemed like it worked, and it's also your birthday. I brought cake." He lifted up the package in his hand to show her.

"Wait, hold on. Why…? Don't you have better things to do?" Kaori was astonished at his gesture. Really? Cake? The Shadow King would have never done such things. Especially after their conversation at the park. She wondered what else he wanted from her.

"Well of course I do, which is why you should feel grateful for me taking the time to even bother with visiting you," he replied.

"Then go off and do whatever better things you have to do. You're not needed here," Kaori countered.

"Why so cold? After all, it is your birthday."

"Why waste time? After all, you do have better things to do."

They were starting to bicker. It was actually quite fun for both of them. Two small smiles crept up on both their lips as they stared each other down.

A man in a postal uniform approached the door.

"Apartment 539…Vivienne Song?" the man asked, awkwardly scooting his way beside Kyouya. Kaori sighed and made the gesture for Kyouya to go inside her apartment to avoid a traffic jam and to lessen the awkward tension with the mailman. She signed the package and brought it inside. Kaori closed her door and took off her shoes. As she walked into her apartment, she noticed Kyouya observing her apartment from corner to corner.

"Kyouya, seriously. Shoes off," Kaori ordered.

"I apologize. The cake is on the counter," he said as he made his way to her door to take off his shoes.

Kaori placed her package from her dad on the counter beside the cake. She opened up the box and saw a decently sized cake for two people to share.

"Is this chocolate?" Kaori didn't really like chocolate.

"Coffee, actually," he answered.

"Is it…sweet?" she asked. Kaori didn't really like bitter things. Coffee was alright, it just wasn't her prime choice in flavours to choose from.

"Try it," he dared.

"Only if you try it first…" she suspiciously said. What if it tasted bad? Kaori was a picky eater.

"Afraid I've poisoned it?" Kyouya teased.

"Well now that you mention it…" Kaori said as she cut a piece for him. She handed it to the boy as he sat on her couch that faced the TV. She anxiously watched as he took a bite of the cake.

"A little sweet for my liking," he commented.

It was Kaori's turn to try the cake. It had a rich creamy texture, with a hint of coffee and vanilla mixed together. It was a coffee ice cream cake. The cake was rather divine. It slowly melted in her mouth with a perfect mix of the two flavours together.

"It's good," she concluded. Kaori nearly forgot to thank Kyouya. "And uhm… thanks for the cake," she awkwardly said.

She was met by a smirk. Kaori assumed that it meant, 'you're welcome' in his own unique way.

Kaori sat on the other end of the couch and made herself comfortable.

"You have a beautiful place here. The interior design is quite tasteful," Kyouya commented as he looked around her apartment.

Kaori thanked him and mentioned that she furnished the place. She liked her apartment too. Kaori was proud of the way she was able to make it comfortable while chic and modern at the same time. The apartment itself was rather simple but spacious. Lots of white space was requested by Kaori. She had started on her wall of pictures a few days ago. She hoped to slowly build it up by the end of her stay in Japan for the next person.

"What brings you here?" Kaori asked.

"I can't spend time with a friend on their birthday?"

"Well it's not a really good time… especially after the conversation we had earlier. I figured we both needed some time for it to sink in." She was being honest. She didn't think there was a point in hiding anymore. Especially when beating around the bush only wasted more time.

"I assure you that I've thought things through."

"Ah, well. We were better off as friends anyway." she was glad that at least one good thing came out of her birthday.

"Not quite what I had in mind. We're going to be 'us'," Kyouya interjected.

Kaori finished the last piece of her cake and looked back at the boy on the other side of the couch who had finished his piece long ago.

"This isn't the whole 'you and me' thing again, is it? Kyouya, why can't you understand-" Kaori was getting desperate.

"I do understand. I understand what I'm getting into."

"No, you don't. You don't seem to understand the concept of me," she pointed to herself. "Bringing you down to the very ground and keeping you there forever."

"I never said that I'd stay down," he nonchalantly replied.

"So you're saying you'll break it off with me eventually anyway?" she raised her voice. Kaori wasn't happy with that scenario. She didn't want to be toyed with.

"I won't let myself be brought down by anything, including you."

"Then you're saying we wouldn't be having a relationship in the first place? And to think you've thought this through…" Kaori was becoming furious. Why would someone do that? How could he just think of her as nothing?

"On the contrary, it's you that seems to be thinking too much," Kyouya interrupted.

Kaori relented a little bit. "I'm only sticking to reality, I don't know what kind of world you're living in, but for mine… we don't work."

"It's quite simple. We do what we want without any worry. We do what makes us happy." He leaned back into her couch as he said it in such a nonchalant way. She felt stupid at how obvious he made it sound.

"But… you're all about the benefits and profit… what happened? You've suddenly become insane and irrational, and you're everything you wouldn't be." Kaori just couldn't understand.

"It's because of you," he simply replied.

"But…how? I've done nothing. It's all in your egoistic head." She didn't do a thing. She was so confused. Did she even like the boy? "I don't even know if I like you. Actually, neither of us could define the word 'love' if we were asked to. So why do you think we could get into something like…that?"

"It's precisely the fact that we both don't know what 'love' is. It makes us, 'us'."

It sounded like he analyzed everything from head to toe. So maybe he was a little crazy, but that didn't stop him from being the analyst. He still thoroughly thought about his situation. Meaning, yes, he did know what he was getting into for sure.

"I…I don't know," she reluctantly said. She was never in a relationship before. Kaori wasn't sure what to do.

"You don't have to know. You just have to…" he trailed off. He couldn't think of that word.

"Feel?" she offered. She didn't know if that was the right word, but it sounded like it could work.

He turned to look at her and nodded. He smiled a little at how it just fit. Kaori moved away from the boy. She still couldn't bring herself to submit to him. Kyouya lifted his hand and reached out to hold her small hands that were placed on her lap. He pulled her back to him as he looked at her in the eye. His warm hands engulfed her cold ones. He took note of how small her hands were.

He whispered into her ear. "Scared?" Tamaki was right. Perhaps the girl was too scared to love, too scared to get attached.

She shivered at his husky voice while her shoulders relaxed a little. She didn't realize how close he was to her. It was the first time her heart started to be ridiculously fast. It was different from all those times before her piano competitions. The anxiety compared to what she had in front of him was a completely different feeling.

It was the feeling of a thrill. The thrill in which she finally understood why he kept coming back to her. The thrill of stupid teenage love that no one can resist to. Her eyes told him that she was slowly submitting to him, but not completely. He smirked. He knew that she would never give in completely. That's why he liked her.

Liked her? It didn't seem like the correct term. Loved her? He didn't know if that was appropriate either.

She stopped looking into his eyes, embarrassed. She pulled her hand away and awkwardly changed the topic.

"I think it's time for you to leave," she said as she tried to gain back her composure. She stood up and waited for him to do so as well.

"Not until I get an answer," he insisted. As an Ootori he was not going to leave without a decent answer.

"You know what my answer is."

"Not until you say it," he waited patiently on her comfy leather couch and continued to observe her apartment. A black coffee table made of glass was placed in front of the couch, along with a 45 inch plasma TV. A few video gaming consoles were placed beside it. She was quite well off; it was obvious her uncle had purchased the apartment for her. Nonetheless, it was furnished in a way that even Kyouya couldn't resist. He could even see himself living in her apartment. He smirked at how similar their tastes were. Perhaps they were quite a fit for one another.

"Then what do you want me to say?" she looked at him desperately. She couldn't think of other ways to say no. She made it clear enough that she couldn't get involved with him, even for a little while.

"Say what you want to say," he answered.

"I…" she drifted off. What did she want to say? "I'm confused. I'm lost. I don't know what to do. I don't even know if I like you, but you're just… I feel like I can trust you but I don't know why." She paused to see if he was still with her waiting for her to go on.

"Every time you touch me, every time you kiss me… that thrill that rushes through my veins. It's probably some dopamine rush but I don't know… I just, I really don't know." She stopped for a moment piecing together what she wanted to say next. Kaori had much more to say and she didn't feel the need to finish now.

"And yes, I am scared. I'm terrified of being attached to someone and being ripped apart. I'm terrified at bringing you down. I'm terrified by being looked down more than I already am. I'm terrified of… becoming like my mother," her voice softened near the end. Her eyes were looking down in her lap as she finished. Kaori tried to sneak a glance at Kyouya who didn't seem to know how to respond.

"I think you've stayed long enough," Kaori spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"What happened?" he bluntly asked before Kaori made the move to usher him off of the couch. Kaori sat back down. Those memories vividly played back in her head. Her fingers moved up to her temples, massaging the sides of her head as a headache began to form.

"If I tell you, will you leave?" She looked at him serious. Kaori's birthday was spent in a demoralizing shareholder meeting led by her so-called Grandmother. Anything to do with her mother at the moment made Kaori feel awful. She sighed, knowing that Kyouya wouldn't be so heartless as to stay in her home. He wasn't the type to gossip, nor could he use the information against her. It was wide in the open to the older generation; their own generation wasn't as informed since it didn't affect them.

"My mother… she…" Kaori had trouble saying it. For a long period of time, she was actually quite ashamed of her mother for being so cowardly. Today, she had gotten a taste of what her mother had constantly gone through. Kaori could only ask why her mother would be so foolish being involved with the upper class. Surely her mother should have known what she was getting herself into.

"She committed suicide." It was a simple answer. But it had too many possibilities that only intrigued Kyouya to find out more.

Kaori noticed the boy sitting in silence. She didn't know if she should continue as it was hard enough getting three words out. But there was something odd about him and his presence. He didn't pry, although it was obvious he wanted to know. He made it feel like she could trust him without doing a thing.

"She cracked because of people like you. The upper class society that mocked her, ridiculed her, hated her... don't act like you didn't see how my grandmother looked at me today, Kyouya." She knew it was true, everyone saw her grandmother give her with that scornful look. It was hard to ignore.

"But my mother, my stupid and cowardly mother," she shook her head and sneered. Her throat was getting dry and she couldn't bear to cry. She took another deep breath and continued. "She ran away from it. She ran away from my grandmother, my dad. She ran away from me," her voice rose as she pointed to herself. She looked down to the ground. Bitter feelings still remained.

"I can't let that happen. I can't let you down. I can't let myself down. This stupid 'us' is just a fantasy. Wake up, Kyouya. The more I think about it, the more I realize that we live in a world that would never allow us to be together."

Naturally, Kyouya pulled her into his embrace. Kaori didn't pull away, feeling safe in his arms. He calmed her down and she didn't want to let go.

"Then stop thinking too much," Kyouya whispered.

Kaori was absolutely astonished at how he could completely disregard what she had said. Those moments she had shared were one of the most hurtful moments of her life; she put so much thought into… into them, together. Yet he pushed it aside like it was useless.

"Kyouya, I honestly think you're thinking too little about this." Kaori pulled away and looked at him incredulously.

"Your mother isn't you, Kaori," he simply said. Kyouya believed that Kaori was an intelligent girl who didn't require much explanation.

"Maybe she isn't, but it's not all about me. Kyouya, think for yourself. You can't let your goal of being the heir to the Ootori Corporation slip away because of someone like me. It's not worth it." Kaori wasn't selfish enough to take that. She already made that clear.

"And I assure that I won't let it slip away. You ponder too much, Kaori. Whatever happened to telling me to do what makes you happy?" Kyouya smirked as Kaori tried to remember when she had ever said those words to him.

"Kyouya, painting is different from being involved with me." Kaori rolled her eyes at him.

"Yet both…" Kyouya couldn't bring himself to say that they both make him happy. It was an odd phrase that he wouldn't usually say at all. Luckily, Kaori caught on.

"I've never done a thing to make you happy, Kyouya. The most I've done is sit in silence with you."

"You amuse me."

"And you irritate me," she replied.

The conversation became rather light hearted. Kaori was surprised at how she no longer felt a stuffy feeling in her chest. How he was able to oddly distract her was quite a surprise. She didn't know how he did it, but it happened.

Kyouya glanced at his watch. It was time for him to leave in order to get back home in time for dinner.

"I suppose I will take my leave now." Kyouya stood from the black leather couch and headed his way towards the door. Kaori followed him out.

"Thanks… for today." Kaori didn't want to tell him that he cheered her up, despite revisiting a few memories of the past.

"Ootoris always get what they want," Kyouya reminded. He stepped into the hall outside of her apartment and stepped into the elevator without turning back.

* * *

><p>Kyouya sat on his bed thinking about the day's events. He sighed and tried to go to sleep. It was a long day.<p>

Kyouya couldn't deny what Kaori had said. The upper class society wasn't particularly happy to see half-bloods and commoners in their circle. Kyouya could only sympathize with Kaori and what happened to her mother. He knew how afraid she was. Yet despite that, he felt more determined to make her come out of her protective shell. He understood that she was terrified, but having her in his arms felt like it solved everything, or at least temporarily.

What drove him to her house, he did not know. He didn't want to think too much. The more he thought, the more complicated things became. He didn't want to define what he wanted with Kaori. He didn't want a relationship, but he didn't want just a mere friendship. He wanted her.

How she made things so complicated intrigued Kyouya to no end. Her entire presence made it seem like Kyouya had to work through a number of puzzles to get to her. It was exciting.

Kyouya didn't want to focus on the future. He focused on the future much too often with his long-term planning for the company. How he had to constantly work out the statistics and the probability of each stock, each investment, each business deal all for the benefit of the future. He was getting sick of it. For once, he wanted to focus on the present. He wanted to focus on Kaori.

In a way, his involvement with her was a form of rebellion against his father. Kyouya constantly followed the wishes of his father. For once, he wanted to stand out. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest way to gain his father's attention, but it definitely stood out from his brothers. His brothers would not have bothered to get involved with a commoner, or really anyone. His eldest brother was already engaged, the next in line was already working on his PhD. That left him, in high school, running errands for his father.

All in all, Kaori was definitely a merit.

* * *

><p>Kaori sighed as she tried to put the conversation between Kyouya and herself behind. Their relationship was halted; it would never move anywhere anyway. She tried distracting herself by making herself dinner.<p>

Eating alone was something she was used to. In fact, if she had a meal with anyone she'd feel rather odd. She was so used to being alone and isolated, it made her feel safe. How Kyouya was able to easily manoeuvre into her comfort zone and break into her personal space, it surprised her. A little part of her enjoyed it. The thrill she felt earlier was something she began to crave. She shook her head, knowing that hormones were getting the best of her; after all she just turned 16 and was at the peak of her teenage years.

The memories of her mother slowly came back. She never quite promised her mother those things. But it was implied that she would. Kaori felt good knowing that she didn't cry today, although she did feel rather iffy on whether or not she was following in the footsteps of her mother. Kaori told herself to stop thinking too much. The more she thought, the more she slipped into melancholy.

Her mind wandered to the gift her father sent her. She walked over to the kitchen counter and observed it before she opened it. It was a cardboard box, unwrapped because her father never felt the need to go as far as to do needless tasks. It was taped shut with the word fragile plastered on the side. She wondered what it could possibly be. Her father stopped giving her gifts years ago, and Kaori never made much of a deal out of it. Kaori didn't want to hinder her father with complaints.

As she grew older, her father set up a bank account and implemented a hefty amount of money each month. "Pocket money" as he called it. Kaori didn't feel particularly comfortable using it, but she realized that her father wasn't the type to go out and buy daily necessities for her like her mother. She accepted the money and eventually learned to take care of herself. The bank account gave Kaori plenty of money to splurge on her wants and needs, so Kaori felt rather surprised that her father would send a gift over.

She slowly opened the gift. A beautiful new set of wide angle lens was placed within another box for extra protection. Along with it was a book drowned in the styrofoam peanuts. Kaori smiled, glad that her father knew his daughter best. She wanted a set of new lens for quite a while. She just didn't want to splurge a hefty amount of money. After all, it was her father's money.

Kaori decided to wait a while before calling her father. She took a shower and got herself ready for bed. She cracked open the book her father sent her. "The 33 Strategies for War" was the title. Kaori always liked history, it fascinated her. The book was a compilation of strategies that sounded more like advice from her father with historical anecdotes.

Kaori picked up the phone and called her father.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" she could hear the smile in her dad's voice.

"Thanks," she simply said. They didn't talk that much, sentimental conversations were things that they both never felt comfortable with each other.

"I heard you caused quite a commotion today," her father changed the topic.

"Did I?" She knew. She just didn't want to talk about it.

"Yes, in the meeting of 'greedy money grabbing individuals'." her father chuckled. Her fiery tongue never seemed to be put to rest.

"Hiro told me that they were," Kaori replied.

"Our family butler? Oh, Kaori… one of the directors is quite a dear friend of mine, he was rather amused by your choice of words."

"I'm not apologizing," Kaori answered.

"I never asked you to, my dear."

It stayed silent for a few seconds.

"You're not going to say anything about me refusing the family name?" Kaori curiously asked.

"Your father is too old to argue. I could give up my shares and I could let you give up your name if you wanted to. You've grown enough to take care of yourself and make your own decisions," her father explained. It felt like he was sending her off, as though she was already 18, a legal adult.

"Dad, you make it sound like I'm already a legal adult," Kaori joked.

"Well you've already moved out, if you haven't noticed," her father chuckled. She laughed a little too.

"Dad, how have you been?" Kaori noticed her father's voice getting hoarse. He seemed to be aging, even though Kaori see over the phone. She just knew.

"The usual," her father replied.

"Are you sick?" Kaori asked.

"I'm getting old, that's all," her father didn't want to admit that he was sick. He was just as stubborn as she was. Like father, like daughter.

"Hmm, take care of yourself, alright? Get some fresh air while you're at it. Being cooped up in an office all day is unhealthy, Dad," Kaori lectured. She couldn't help it, it felt like the right thing to do.

"Alright, alright. I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy the present, Vivienne," he hung up shortly.

Kaori went to bed, getting ready for her day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Kaori woke up the next morning content. It was 10:30 AM, she gained a decent amount of sleep. She stretched and got herself ready. It wasn't a particularly special day. She just wanted a day to herself, a day to relax and to feel happy. She needed time to recharge before she dived back into the pile of work stacked upon her desk. She also needed to be distracted from…him.<p>

She kept her glasses on feeling too lazy to put her contacts on. They were thick rectangular rimmed glasses that suited her. She still felt rather geeky with them, but it wasn't like anyone was going to see her today. She dressed in a comfortable grey cardigan with a light tank top underneath. She added a white scarf to go around her neck and a beanie over her head. She felt comfy and was glad she took the time to piece together a simple but cute outfit.

She grabbed the charged battery off the wall and attached her new lens to her camera. She took a few shots of her apartment, familiarizing herself with the new lens. Once she felt satisfied, Kaori opened the door ready to head outside for a wonderful day ahead.

But she was met by a mysterious figure. He wore a simple leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. His jeans were obviously a designer brand that she couldn't figure out. Kaori raised her head to the face; it was a dark haired boy, surprisingly without glasses.

While Kaori stood in shock observing Kyouya. Kyouya decided to do the same. He smirked as he watched her piece together who was possibly in front of her. He had never seen her with glasses before. In fact he wasn't aware that she wore any. It was times like these where Kyouya longed to know much more about her. He thought that the glasses suited her, she looked…cute, especially with her confused look as her head tilted to the side.

"Kyouya?" Kaori asked.

"Who else?"

"What the hell?" She never bothered to hide her irritation. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes," he answered.

"Yeah but, this…" Kaori shook her head. She didn't have time to ask needless questions. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to take you somewhere," he coolly said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm still finding it really difficult to make this relationship move forward, oh gosh. The more I type, the more _I_ realize how they won't work haha. Anyway, I really hope this chapter wasn't too draggy, I know it may seem really annoying to read them both feeling confused and not knowing what to do. As well, I feel as though the more I write the more out of character I'm making Kyouya and gah, this is such a mess.

Anything I can do to improve my writing? :( Reviews are always appreciated and I'd love to hear some constructive criticism.

Happy New Year to all, and I hope 2012 becomes a fabulous year for everyone.


	11. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

Kaori closed the door of her apartment and swiftly walked passed Kyouya. She couldn't care less for what he had planned for the day. All she wanted was a day all to herself. Her birthday was already ruined and it wasn't too late to make up for it. The weekend was all she had before she was forced to dive into the realm of homework and tests. As she reached the elevator she impatiently pressed the button to go down. Kyouya followed her to the elevator and waited beside her.

"Are you going to follow me like a lost puppy for the whole day?" her voice was laced with irritancy. She turned to look at him while they waited for the elevator. He shrugged. Kaori shook her head, hoping to make a run for it when she stepped out of the building.

"Where do you want to go?" Kyouya asked as though nothing was wrong.

Kaori thought for a minute. Where did she want to go? She wasn't quite sure herself. The goal for today was just to wander without worry, and to test out the new lens of her camera. It was meant to be carefree and a day all to herself.

"I know Tokyo better than you do," he said it like it was an offer.

A little part of Kaori wanted to go around to all the touristy places of Tokyo. She never quite got that chance to do it on her own. But why did the Shadow King show up at her door? Just to take her somewhere was not a sufficient answer.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaori suspiciously asked. A light bulb went off in her head. "You're not taking me on a date, are you?"

"Only if you want it to be," Kyouya replied, amused by her shocked expression.

"No way, this… just no," Kaori denied. She never went on a date before, and her first date was not going to be with the same person who stole her first kiss. "Go home, Kyouya."

"I woke up early for you, don't you dare push it," his voice grew low and authoritarian.

"I never asked you to wake up early for me. Go home and take a nap or something," Kaori replied light heartedly. His crankiness didn't scare her. She got cranky when she didn't get enough sleep too.

They reached the lobby and Kaori made the move to step off first. She stepped outside and was hit by the cold wind. She wasn't expecting it to be chilly. Kaori shrugged off the cold, knowing that it'll be warmer in the afternoon. She walked towards the subway with complete disregard of the boy beside her. Perhaps if she ignored him long enough he'd go away.

Stepping onto the train, she sat at an empty seat followed by Kyouya taking the seat next to her.

"Ignoring me won't make me go away, Kaori."

She sighed, knowing it was true. Her childish tactics never seemed to work anymore.

A little child propped up to the seat beside Kaori, opposite from Kyouya. He smiled a big toothy grin, and Kaori couldn't help but to smile back at the boy. She took a perfect shot of the boy smiling towards her and the camera. The mother smiled fondly as she hung onto the rail.

"You can take my seat," Kaori offered and stood up after taking the picture.

The mother gladly accepted leaving Kyouya to sit beside the stranger.

"Your boyfriend?" the mother asked after seeing the two seated together.

Kaori awkwardly coughed. "He's just a stranger," she waved him off. Kaori held onto the rail and avoided eye contact with Kyouya.

"I wasn't aware we were suddenly strangers," Kyouya got up from his seat and pulled Kaori closer to him by snaking an arm behind her waist. Kaori being slightly shocked and embarrassed from the mother who was quietly laughing at the two tried to wiggle her way out of Kyouya's grasp.

"Young love," the older lady smiled and shook her head.

"No, no…this…he…" Kaori tried explaining but the mother and son were already getting off the train. "Oh my god, that was embarrassing. Let go of me, Kyouya," Kaori demanded.

"Strangers?" his husky voice whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't like you were my boyfriend…" Kaori timidly replied.

"We could have been friends," he suggested while maintaining his firm grip on her small waist.

"Friends don't go on dates."

"So this is a date?" Kyouya suddenly felt triumphant as Kaori threw her hands up in the air and reclaimed the empty seat left by the mother.

She snapped a shot of her reflection in the opposite window and looked for more things to photograph. Kyouya slid beside her as Kaori was preoccupied with her iPod. Kyouya slowly took one earbud out of her ear and put it in his own ear. She turned to look at him but didn't make a move to take her earbud back. Kyouya quietly observed Kaori as she tried to secretly mouth some of the lyrics. Her head bobbed from side to side and a smile crept up to her lips. She was genuinely happy. His lips turned into a small smile as he looked ahead.

Kaori took this moment to snap the perfect picture of him smiling just a little. Something about him made her think he was so photogenic. It did help that he was particularly attractive, but his mysterious aura and stoic expression gave off an interesting effect. Maybe having him around wasn't so bad. She was getting used to him. He was quiet, and he didn't bother her. She liked that.

"Pick a number," she said.

"47," Kyouya replied.

That number didn't quite work with what she was planning to do. She needed a number between 1 and 10. They needed to get off at one stop eventually, but she didn't know which one. Kaori decided to take the difference of the two digits, leaving the number 3. They were going to get off in 3 stops.

Kyouya wondered why Kaori needed a number, but he complied. He watched as she thought about the number. She was always so spontaneous, Kyouya felt like he could sit back and watch as the day unfold in front of his eyes. His life was so dull and she brought a spark, in her own little way.

Kaori stood up, leading Kyouya along with her due to the connection of their earbuds. They got off the train and she hustled about in the deep crowds, snaking her way through with her tiny structure. She grabbed a hold of Kyouya's arm and led him through the subway station. He walked too slow for her liking and Kaori didn't like to waste time through crowded places. Kyouya took this opportunity to wrap his fingers around her hand, with their fingers intertwined. As they exited the station, Kaori looked at their hands and turned back to Kyouya.

"When did we…?" She let go of his hand, awkwardly turning away from him and walked towards a park in the city.

"Too shy to hold hands?" Kyouya teased. "Or have you never held hands with a man before?"

Kaori continued on walking, pretending not to hear him.

They reached Meiji Jingu, a shrine and a popular place for couples to wed. Kaori had never experienced the raw culture on her own before. It was fascinating. The beautiful shrine and the atmosphere of families and newly weds, it made Kaori excited to take pictures. Not to mention, it was also a tourist area, feeling like she belonged, she walked into the park.

The place was filled with trees, with their autumn colours shining through. It was stunning. They walked a little more as Kaori paused to take pictures of whatever she felt necessary. There were crowds of people, some of which were dressed in traditional clothing.

"There's a marriage going on over there," Kyouya pointed out.

"Really?" Kaori didn't know. But witnessing something so different felt refreshing to her, a traditional wedding was something she had never seen before. She snapped a few pictures, hoping that the family wouldn't mind. "Must be nice to have a wedding here, it's so beautiful," Kaori commented.

"Would you want to be married here?" Kyouya curiously asked.

Kaori thought for a moment. "No, I'd rather have something less…public. The fall colours are absolutely stunning though. Would you?"

"No," he replied. His reasoning was actually quite similar to hers. Besides, Ootoris wouldn't have petty small weddings like those.

They walked around the temple a little more. Kaori was fascinated by the ancient buildings. They passed by prayers left by visitors on wooden blocks that were hung on a wall under a tree. Kaori stopped by to read some. She giggled at a few.

"Seems like a lot of people want their children to be married sooner," she commented. "What's the rush, anyway? Leaving prayers to shoo their children out of their home…" Kaori shook her head. She took a few pictures of the prayers. Some were crafted beautifully with intricate calligraphy, whereas a few were obviously done by children with cute messy handwriting.

"Do you want to write one?" Kyouya asked after seeing how interested Kaori was.

"No, I don't have anything to pray about," Kaori answered.

"Not even going to pray to marry me one day?" He was always the egoist.

"Seems like it's the other way around," Kaori rolled her eyes.

They finished their self guided tour of the shrine and made their way back to the crowded subway station. Kaori stood there looking at the subway map, wondering where to go next.

"How about Shibuya?" he suggested.

"And get lost in the crowd of people? I get enough of that at the subway station," Kaori refused.

"Not if I can keep you close," Kyouya shrugged.

"As if I want you close," Kaori scoffed.

Kyouya grabbed her hand and ran towards the nearest train. If she could be spontaneous, he could too. Besides, he needed to get her back for that previous comment. Every girl wanted him close, she was obviously just playing hard to get.

"Where are we going?" Kaori asked after he loosened his grip on her arm.

"Shibuya. Grab a coffee while we're at it," Kyouya said it like it was no big deal.

Kaori sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing. Shibuya was after all, one of the most famous places in Japan. A visit would not be complete if she didn't get a chance to go there.

* * *

><p>Kaori was completely overwhelmed by the number of people as she stepped out of the subway. She took a few pictures and spotted the Starbucks across the street. Swiftly, Kyouya took her hand and walked her across the intersection. Kaori stopped resisting. For some reason, she liked having his warm hand around her tiny one. He was right. She never had a boy hold her hand before. But the way Kyouya said it made it seem so daunting, like she was already supposed to have her 'firsts' over with. One by one though, her 'firsts' had already been conquered by the raven haired boy.<p>

Kyouya ordered his drink first while Kaori opted for something sweet unlike Kyouya. She ordered a caramel macchiato, and made the move to pay for both of their drinks. She might as well pay him back somehow; after all bringing over cake was something that she did genuinely appreciate.

Luckily, two seats by the window opened up as they received their drinks. They sat across from one another, quietly sipping their drinks. Kaori took the opportunity to take more photos.

"It seems like you're taking photos every second of the day."

"Does it bother you?" Kaori said as she snapped another picture of him sipping his coffee. His dark coffee that she didn't want to try because it looked much too bitter for her liking.

"Hm, curious if anything," he replied.

"I'm not the greatest photographer out there," Kaori admitted. She wasn't professionally trained or anything she did just a bit of reading on the side and took pictures of whatever she liked. It was a hobby. "But memories are so precious, and capturing raw emotion is so exciting. As time passes by, I'm starting to forget more and more. I don't want that. I want to document everything, or at least try to whenever I can. So when I look back I can smile and think of the memories that come with the photos."

Kaori took a sip of her drink.

So she was the sentimental type. Kyouya nodded in understanding and took a liking to how she explained things slowly with thought put behind everything. He enjoyed listening to her insight.

"How did you start painting?" she was curious too.

"Not sure," he shrugged. "Can't remember when I started, it just became a small hobby that helped me relax. It passed time."

Kaori understood. To him, painting wasn't much of anything. He never considered it to be an important part of his life, or a passion. It was just something on the side that he learned to pick up, perhaps to cool off steam or to just pass time when he wanted to. It never held too much meaning. It was one of those hidden talents that he never expected to share, but with her he did.

"Isn't it interesting how we're not much different from the people who are crossing the streets? Kaori pondered. Her head was turned to the window watching the hundreds of people scatter across the crossing.

"In what way?" Kyouya was intrigued.

"It feels like we're different because we're quietly observing them, like we have no connection to any of these people. But in the end, everyone just continues on and become too busy with our lives. We become too entangled with our problems… and forget the little things that make us happy. Some people worry about money, others worry about their children and significant others…" Kaori paused for a while.

"I don't want that, forgetting why we should be happy. I don't want to be entangled in the problems that we have to inevitably face when we grow. It feels like it's too much." She thought for a moment. "You probably have it worse," Kaori realized.

"I suppose," Kyouya agreed. His trek towards being the heir, and looking over one of the largest companies in Japan was definitely not an easy task. Kyouya realized that he didn't want to be miserable either. Spending time with Kaori gave him a more interesting outlook on his future. Kyouya realized that he really wasn't much different.

"Why do you think I'm so untouchable?" Kyouya asked.

"Well I assure you that you're touchable," Kaori poked him. He rolled his eyes, a little amused at her behaviour.

"Social class wise," he clarified.

"Why else?" Kaori shrugged. It seemed pretty obvious to her. She was a commoner while he was the son of the CEO of one of the most prominent companies in Japan.

"Yet you say I'm not much different from the people down below, no?"

Kaori thought for a moment. He did have a point. After all he was human, Kaori couldn't deny it. She had trouble seeing him like a normal teenager. Surely, the clothes he wore today made it easier for her. He looked much too casual; it was a shock to her in the beginning. Now, he looked like a normal and extremely attractive looking teenager in front of her. In fact, onlookers would probably have wondered why someone like him would be on a date with a geeky girl. She looked around the Starbucks and noticed a few girls staring at the boy in front of her. She couldn't blame them.

"I suppose, now at this very moment, you…" Kaori wasn't sure how to word this. "You seem right for me," she said that after much reluctance.

"It's hard to forget, Kyouya. The fact that you're the son of Yoshio Ootori, the CEO of the Ootori Corporation… and the fact that I'm just some half-blood shunned out of a family. But you're right. You're not much different." Kaori smiled at the realization. She drank some more out of her cup.

Kyouya wondered what made it so easy for him to forget. How she was just a commoner, someone that everyone would look down on. Every time she brought it up, he was always hit by reality. Perhaps the only thing to do for either of them was to forget. Forget the barriers, forget reality.

"Let's forget." It wasn't a suggestion, or a statement. It was an order.

"What?" she was confused.

"Let's go," he finished his coffee long ago. Kaori seemed to be nearly done anyway. He took her hand and led her through the crowded streets once again. He stopped in the middle, with huge masses of people walking by them without a second glance. They were ignored, camouflaged, forgotten.

"What do you see?" Kyouya asked.

"I'm not blind, Kyouya. I have glasses for a reason."

"Just answer the question."

"People. Way too many people," she answered. She didn't like crowds.

"What are we?"

"People?" Kaori was so confused. What an odd question to ask.

"But we're forgotten completely. Right?"

"I… I suppose." Kaori didn't know what Kyouya was trying to get at. What was his point?

He cupped her face and swooped down to her lips. He came out of nowhere, but he tasted like coffee. So did she. Her heart raced and it felt so…right. They fit, like puzzle pieces. She couldn't bear to pull away. Kaori stood like a stone, confused and shocked. How Kyouya was always able to catch her off guard, it always bothered her. He pulled away and saw her blushing face which made him smirk. She took a minute to think. He knew she was an intelligent girl. She just needed time to process the information. He waited patiently even though it felt like eternity for him.

Forgetting… what did he mean? Kaori looked away, knowing that her cheeks felt warm against the chilly weather. She was blushing and she didn't want to make any eye contact with the boy in front of her. She must've looked like a tomato by now, the clichéd shy girl paired with the bold and hot guy.

She looked around the people around her once more. How each of them couldn't care less about the two of them blocking everyone's way. How everyone went on with their own lives without any concern for others. It was like the two of them were inexistent, and…forgotten. If they could forget, so could she. Forget that Kyouya was not just the untouchable man who stood beyond the clouds while she stayed on the ground being pulled down by gravity. He was just a teenager, he was just like her. He was no different.

She looked up to his expectant eyes. They were pleading to have her. She tried hard not to smile, trying something she never did before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly moved her lips towards his. He moved forward as well, eager to taste her lips again. Kaori dodged his lips just in time to move up to his ear.

"I can forget," she whispered. She wasn't going to let him have her so easily. Kyouya was always the egoist. He could deal with not being able to get something for once in his life. She unravelled her arms around his neck and wandered along the streets of Shibuya.

He caught up, taking her hand in his. It felt so natural. They walked in silence, quietly observing the busy streets. They immersed themselves in their own little world, without much thought to anything else. It was like they were both able to take a break from their busy lives, to relax and to have each other.

* * *

><p>The two found themselves walking through the streets of Odaiba, the futuristic area of Tokyo while the sun was setting. Attractions were everywhere, from shopping to the Fuji Television station that they could tour through. Kaori enjoyed walking through cities and observing the things around her instead.<p>

School kids and families crowded around the attractions geared towards young people. Kaori laughed at how adorable some children were.

"You seem to like children," Kyouya noted.

"From afar," Kaori corrected.

"Oh?"

"I don't do well with kids. They're just nice when they're cute," she explained.

"Coming from a child herself," Kyouya teased.

"I'm not a child," she denied. "Not really, anyway," she quietly said. She missed being a child. Not having to do your own laundry, or to cook for yourself. There was no need to worry about your education or figuring out what to do with your life. Children had it easy, and Kaori wished she knew that before she grew up.

"Are you hungry?" Kyouya asked. It was getting dark and the both of them only had a cup of coffee for lunch.

"A little, yeah," she said.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm…" Kaori didn't know what to eat besides maybe sushi. "Ah, ramen!" she exclaimed. She always wanted to try genuine ramen. The instant noodles she ate at home probably can't compare to the real thing. She noticed Kyouya's reluctant expression. She giggled knowing that he probably expected something more… expensive.

Kyouya was expecting something along the lines of French cuisine… things that he could afford and wouldn't mind paying for. Petty little ramen, he would never understand why commoners were insistent on little meals. Nonetheless, he was being led by Kaori to a busy ramen shop.

They sat down at the table and ordered their meals. Kaori could tell he felt rather uncomfortable. Perhaps it was a little too commoner-like for his taste.

"You can choose what to eat next time," she compromised.

"But the ramen will be good, I swear," she reassured. At least, she hoped that the ramen would taste good. The boy looked at her sceptically. "You're probably hungry, anything would taste good in your stomach right now," Kaori rolled her eyes.

"Even you?"

"I never knew you were such a jokester…" Kaori observed. It didn't suit him. Actually it did, but it just didn't seem like him to do so.

"I'm not," he admitted. He never really thought twice about what he said around her.

Their food came along and Kaori was excited to try her authentic ramen. It tasted heavenly just like what others had told her.

"Oh gosh, I forgot to take a picture." She was so hungry that she forgot about taking pictures. She pouted a little bit, a little disappointed at herself. Kyouya hid a smile behind his ramen noodles after he saw her expression. Before he knew it, Kaori snapped a shot of him eating ramen instead.

"I suppose this would suffice…" she said.

"Delete it," he ordered.

"Why?"

"It…it's probably unflattering," Kyouya tried his best to keep a straight face. He didn't dare to admit that it was embarrassing.

She reviewed the pictures on her camera and giggled a little. "It's uh, it's fine. Don't worry. Just keep eating," Kaori said with a big grin on her lips. The picture really wasn't that unflattering; if anything the most you could see was his hair. For once Kyouya was embarrassed and she couldn't help to be amused.

They finished their meal and Kaori craved for dessert. She ordered ice cream, as usual. Kaori never really got enough of ice cream. The cold, sweet, creamy feeling that went down her throat was always refreshing. She indulged in her dessert and offered a spoonful to the boy across from her. He refused.

"Why don't you like anything sweet?" Kaori asked.

"Just doesn't suit my tastes," he answered.

She figured it was the same with her and bitter things. She never liked the bitterness of anything.

"Did you like the ramen?"

"It was alright, I suppose."

Kaori grinned. That meant he did like the ramen. He would never admit it outright. He secretly thought that the ramen was delicious. She wondered if he had ever tasted ramen, or any other "commoner foods". Perhaps he had been so sheltered from the so-called "commoner world" that he had never experienced the things people had normally experienced. Then again, "commoners" had never experienced their world either.

They walked out of the small restaurant and were met by the dashing night life of Tokyo. The Rainbow Bridge was lit, and so was the Tokyo Skyline. They made their way along the bridge while Kaori whipped out her camera and immediately began to snap pictures. She loved the city. Sometimes she preferred cityscapes over actual landscapes. There was something so beautiful about the modernity of skylines to her.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

Kyouya nodded. It was entertaining for Kyouya to find her so ecstatic and excited over the little things. Kyouya would have never thought about the Tokyo Skyline as beautiful. He just grew up with it and never took the time to appreciate it. The skyline really was a stunning view from the Rainbow Bridge.

They paused at one point of the bridge, silently admiring the Tokyo Skyline. Kaori gave her camera a break.

"Why don't you take pictures of yourself?" Kyouya asked.

"Because I always look terrible in photos." Kaori knew that she wasn't the most photogenic person out there. She actually hated being in pictures.

"Prove it," Kyouya wanted to make things interesting.

"I'm not taking a photo of myself," she was stubborn like that.

"Then I will," he offered.

"Only if you're in the picture as well," Kaori wasn't going down alone.

A passer by noticed the couple argue over the topic. He offered to take a picture of them. Kaori politely refused while Kyouya took her camera without much trouble and handed it to the stranger.

The stranger placed the camera in position while the couple stood leisurely away from one another waiting for the picture to be taken.

"Move closer you two," the man ordered.

Kyouya put his arm around her waist while Kaori looked up at him giving him a look that told him not to.

"Put both arms around her. Man up, kid," the stranger teased a little. The two teenagers seemed to suit each other quite a bit; it reminded him of him and his own wife.

"What are you doing?" Kaori demanded.

"Doing what he says. Stop squirming, the more you squirm the longer my arms will be around you," Kyouya smirked. "Unless…you want them around you," he shrugged.

Kaori groaned a little but complied.

"Smile!" the man enthusiastically cheered as he pressed down the shutter button.

"Another one!" he said after taking the first one.

Kyouya decided to dive down to Kaori's cheek and gave her a peck right when the shutter went off. Kaori turned back to look at the boy who still had his arms around her. He smirked.

"What…" Kaori couldn't make out the words. She was probably blushing too much.

The man returned her camera back and smiled at the two. Kaori politely thanked the man and told him to take care.

"Seriously Kyouya, I didn't think you'd be so affectionate…and clingy." Kaori added the last part to piss him off a little.

"Says the girl who takes pictures of me all the time like a stalker," Kyouya countered.

"That's totally different than kissing me out of nowhere like, ten times a day," Kaori exaggerated.

"But you like it."

Kaori had to admit that she was beginning to succumb to his ways. She did like it, a little. She just never expected the King to be so affectionate especially in public. She couldn't deny that she liked it without stopping herself from blushing. She wished that she wasn't so new to relationships and public affections.

"It's embarrassing," she said after a little bit of deliberation. She was a little embarrassed, but then again, it wasn't like anyone watched them.

Kaori looked at the pictures the man took. She was on the verge of deleting them, but she hesitated for a moment. The pictures themselves weren't terrible, the tone and the vibrancy of the colours shined through. Her camera had a fast enough shutter speed to catch Kyouya swooping down to kiss her without blurring the photo.

"You don't look bad in photos," Kyouya observed from behind her.

"I look awkward."

Kyouya couldn't see the awkwardness; she just looked like herself, in her own…adorable way. Her smile that resonated into her eyes was something that made his stomach turn over.

They continued their walk over the long bridge.

"Why do you like me?" Kaori couldn't help but to ask even though they went through the topic many times before. All those answers just didn't suffice for her.

Kyouya stayed silent.

Kaori wondered what he really thought besides the pact he made to make her fall in love with him. Did he still see her as a toy? To throw her away after she fell in love with him?

Kyouya noticed her expression as she walked on, deep in thought. He didn't mean for her to get the wrong idea. He had trouble voicing out why. He didn't know why. He just knew that they fit. He was still trying to figure out why, he wanted the answers too.

He took her hand and let his fingers intertwine with hers. He didn't know how to explain that. How her small cold fingers fit in with her warm ones. Her soft fingers that slowly gripped his hand back and she swung their arms just a little to their way of walking. He didn't how to explain how calming she was, how he was able to forget about his worries when he was with her. He didn't know how to explain their comfortable silence, or his amusement when he was with her. Something about her brought him down to earth, reminding him that he was human. He was a man of actions, not words. He found it easier to hold her and to kiss her than to speak.

He felt like a lovesick fool. That was his answer. He was foolish to like her, but he couldn't help it.

"Oh, so now you realize it," Kaori sarcastically said. She was initially offended into thinking that he meant only idiots would like her. As she thought a little deeper, she came to the realization that perhaps she was also the fool. She was a fool to let him hold her cold hands, to let him embrace her in his arms and to let him kiss her whenever he pleased. She was a fool to let him love…if 'love' was the correct word to use.

The two fools walked hand in hand down the Rainbow Bridge with small smiles placed on both their lips.

* * *

><p>They stood outside of her apartment building, awkwardly facing one another, neither of them knowing how to say goodbye. Both were so new to the concept of being 'together'.<p>

Kaori thought about the beginning of her day, how she despised the boy for showing up and ruining it when it hadn't even started. By the end, she came to take pleasure in his presence and his hands that held hers. She didn't know how to say thank you, without feeling too embarrassed. She didn't want to seem ungrateful for his presence either. How he came to make her day out of pure spontaneity, she wondered.

Their hands never broke apart, neither of them had the urge to let go. Kaori looked up and gave a small smile to the raven haired boy, who averted his eyes probably out of embarrassment. Her smile grew at his shy behaviour, knowing that maybe he wasn't much different from her when it came to things like this. To moments that were so delicate and right, neither of the two wanted to break the cozy atmosphere between them.

She entangled her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her embrace, for once.

"Thank you," she whispered and pulled away. Kaori disappeared into the lobby and made her way into the elevator. Before the elevators closed, she saw Kyouya give her his signature smirk with his hands in his pockets. Giving him a small wave, she smirked back with her heart fluttering.

For Kyouya, the day never really went along to his plan. In actuality, he didn't have a plan. He just felt the need to show up at her door, to see her face. Even when she was irritated, she made him feel amused at the very least. Some force urged him to get up that day, he couldn't sleep. Reality was finally better than his dreams, not that he had many to begin with.

Yet the irony was that neither of the two wanted to face reality. Both caught up in a fantasy, falling in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It might be a while until I update. I'll be busy with school starting on Monday. I really wonder if I've kept Kyouya in character at all throughout this chapter, so I apologize if he's terribly OOC. Actually while we're at it, I think I'll just apologize in advance for any OOC-ness later on in this fiction haha.

Like I said a while back, I've never written anything like this before, and on top of that I'm honestly not too sure where I'll be going with this. So bare with me as I try to figure this out for the next little while.

Constructive criticism and reviews will _always_ be appreciated. Thank you all for reading! :)


	12. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

He sat typing away on his laptop. She sat across, immersed in her study notes. Their relationship was hard to define, though they never went back to the topic of defining it anyway. At school, they continued on their daily routine, attracting no attention from anyone. It was just something they both knew, attracting attention to themselves did no good.

Kaori looked up from her notes.

"Why aren't you studying?" she asked.

"No need," he replied continuing to type away on his laptop.

Kaori rolled her eyes and sighed. Sometimes she wished she had natural intelligence like Kyouya, even though she knew he worked hard at home. Physics was her worst subject. Science mixed in with math was something she couldn't handle too well. She pouted and went back to her notes for the millionth time, trying to make sense of the formula in front of her.

Kyouya glanced up from his laptop. He smirked at how she bit her lip and how her head tilted to the side as she got confused. He pushed up his glasses and offered to help. She refused, as usual. Kaori didn't like accepting help. She was stubborn and she liked figuring things out by herself, it made things more satisfying.

Kaori's phone vibrated. Her slim hands turned on the phone and answered the call.

"This weekend? Umm…" she hesitated. "No, I don't think- do I have to? I don't need anything… can't we just… I don't know, do something else?" Kaori groaned. She sighed and agreed to whoever was on the other line and put her phone away.

Kyouya looked at her expectantly.

"Michi wants to go shopping." She shuddered. "But somehow she managed to let it go if I come to the Host Club today."

He nodded and went back to work. He offered to walk her there later and she accepted.

She didn't have anything against the Host Club. In fact if anything, she envied Kyouya for having such a wonderful group of friends. She just didn't like being put into situations with new people or relatively new people that she had only met once.

They made their way down to the Third Music Room eventually, with Kaori feeling a little anxious.

"Nervous?" his deep voice asked. It was odd how he could tell. Kaori didn't think it showed through.

"A little," she admitted. "It feels a little weird being by people you're unfamiliar with…" Kaori had two close friends. It was difficult to make friends for her. Tamaki's flamboyant attitude always made Kaori shy away from him. As for the rest of the Host Club, she had only met once, with the exception of Haruhi which she was rather comfortable but not entirely close with.

They walked into the empty Victorian styled room, with Kaori still fascinated by the beautiful interior design. She looked around, mesmerized by how spacious it actually was. She explored a little, while Kyouya setting himself back up with his laptop and his own table. A little kitchen with a stockpile of instant coffee was behind a few curtains, and a grand piano hidden behind as well. A few instruments were left scattered in a corner hidden away from the rest of the room. Tables were placed methodically so it would have been easy to manoeuvre around, with couches that came along with them. She looked around some more, finding vases and paintings that were placed clearly in places that would be easy to knock them over with.

"Are you always early?" Kaori asked as she made her way towards Kyouya and looked at what he was doing on his laptop. He was speculating stocks, with graphs showing his losses and gains. Kaori tried to comprehend the numbers, with only some of them making sense to her. Business was definitely not her thing. He moved onto the profits of the Host Club and the agenda.

She chuckled a little, noting the cosplay schedule. She was glad she didn't come often to the Host Club. Cosplay was one of the only things that Kaori couldn't quite understand the concept of when she came to Japan. Surely, she found it interesting but she still couldn't wrap her head around the trend.

A brunette poked her head through the doors, surprised to see someone beside the Shadow King as he worked. She observed them a little, noting how they did seem to look rather nice together.

"Nakamoto-san?" Haruhi chirped.

The girl looked up from the numbers on the laptop and saw the short-haired girl standing by the door. She gave a small smile and waved. Two redheads followed shortly after, surprised by her presence as well.

"Who is this we see?" one of the twins mischievously said while the other walked around Kaori, eyeing her from head to toe.

"Still plain, hm…" the other commented. Kaori shrugged it off, knowing she was rather plain in the first place.

"What brings you here?" they both asked curiously and a little too close to Kaori's face.

"Meeting my cousin," she replied, distancing herself a little.

"Ah, that Nakamoto girl in our class, no?" Kaoru remembered while his brother was still observing her. They both smiled at her for feeling uncomfortable with the attention they gave.

"Still remember the difference between us?" Hikaru asked.

"I remember the difference, yet I can't quite remember your names…" Kaori honestly replied. She never really gave the Hosts much thought besides Tamaki and Kyouya since they were in her homeroom class.

The twins entertained themselves by playing the "Who's Hikaru" game with Kaori, who easily picked out the difference between the two. One of their voices had a slightly lower pitch; there was no use in picking out the physical difference when it was easier to just listen to their voices. The twins moved onto a different topic.

"What is it between you and our Shadow King?"

Kaori didn't see that coming. In fact, she didn't think anyone knew about their relationship, if that was what it would be called. Were they friends? Were they more than that? Were they anything?

"Nothing," she shrugged. She didn't want to sneak a glance at Kyouya, knowing that she'd give it away, unsure of what 'it' really was.

Tamaki entered the music room, delighted to see Kaori.

"Mademoiselle!" he exclaimed.

Kaori suddenly felt the need to shy away from his flamboyancy. He made his way towards the girl and took her hand. She tried to courteously take it away, careful not to offend him like she did on the first day of school.

"It's nice to see you too, Suoh-san," Kaori politely said.

"Make some tea for our guest here, daughter!" he called for Haruhi.

"There is no need, but thank you," Kaori didn't want people to go through the trouble to make her feel comfortable. In fact, having everyone take care of her only made her feel more uncomfortable.

"She does it for the guests anyway," Hikaru shrugged.

"Well in that case, I suppose I'll go help," Kaori followed Haruhi behind the curtains. She felt awkward with everyone having her eyes on her all curious, wondering about what was between Kyouya and her.

"I'll boil the water," Kaori offered, heading towards the boiler while Haruhi went to the cupboard and grabbed some instant coffee.

"Meeting your cousin again, huh…" Haruhi tried to make conversation.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I'm surprised at the amount of profit you guys make," Kaori commented after a few seconds.

"Oh? None of us are actually aware of the amount of money we make. It's surprising that Kyouya-senpai would let you see. Is there… anything between you two?" Haruhi asked, as usual being the blunt one.

"No, not really," Kaori shrugged it off again.

"Not…really?" Haruhi questioned.

"We're friends, remember?" Kaori thought back to the time they met at the subway.

Haruhi nodded, a little sceptical. She thought they matched well together when she walked into the room. Haruhi carried out the trays despite Kaori offering to carry it instead. They noticed Tamaki and the Twins hovering over in a corner of the room, whispering and murmuring.

"Do you think so…?" Tamaki asked in a hushed tone.

"Nah, our Shadow King isn't capable of..." Hikaru drifted off after seeing Kaori eyeing the group suspiciously.

Kaori never liked the feeling of someone speaking about her. That eerie feeling that haunted her and the look that people gave after they realized that the other party knew about them talking. She tried not to let it get to her, but sometimes she couldn't help but to remember how it felt when others did that to her mother and during those high-class parties where she was ostracized.

Haruhi noticed Kaori's uneasiness.

"They're not saying anything bad," Haruhi reassured. "They're immature and like planning odd gimmicks and such. They don't mean harm at all, if anything they're probably curious about you and Kyouya-senpai."

"Oh, that's… interesting," Kaori wasn't sure how to reply. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she reached to grab it. Michi texted her, saying that she was outside of the music room. Kaori excused herself from the group and opened the doors.

"Hey," her cousin greeted standing outside of the music room.

"Hi," Kaori gave a small smile and stepped out of the room, closing the doors behind her.

"Didn't know you were in there," Michi commented.

"Well you said at the 3rd Music Room so I just figured…" she drifted off.

"How've you been?"

"Alright, I guess." They continued talking for a bit, with Michi bringing up new topics every so often. She was always easy to get along with, always the more social one. Kaori smiled a bit realizing how great of an heiress Michi would become. Michi was never judgemental, perhaps something she got from her own father.

"You know the other day…" Michi didn't know how to put it. Lucky for her, Kaori knew that she was going to mention it.

"Being stripped off of the family name?"

"Yeah… you're not… serious about that, are you?" her voice hinted her sadness. Michi didn't have anyone in her family that she was close with. Her father loved her, but he had things to do and places to travel. Her grandmother didn't give much thought about her, but she accepted her more than she accepted Kaori. It was when Kaori was able to visit as a child that made Michi excited to spend time with her cousin, her only family member that she was relatively close with.

Kaori sighed. She had to admit, the speech she gave at the meeting was in the spur of the moment. She couldn't help but to be angry at her grandmother. On the inside, she wanted to please her father by keeping her name, and she knew keeping the name wouldn't hurt if it kept her father happy. Yet staying tied to the Nakamoto family meant dealing with being called trash every few minutes. She wanted to be selfish to make herself happy.

"I don't know, maybe," her answer was vague but it was enough for Michi to feel optimistic.

"You free this weekend?" her cousin changed the topic with a smile on her face.

"We're not shopping if that's what you're asking," Kaori knew that Michi would end up paying for everything in the end. Michi wore designer brands (like many of the people at the school) which were ridiculously overpriced for Kaori's liking. She was rather stingy, even though she had the money to splurge on things.

"Relax," Michi rolled her eyes, knowing that her cousin wouldn't want to come shopping with her and her friends. "Dad wants to know if you'd be okay having a meal with us, he's coming back tonight from Paris. Huge architecture project there… anyway, I'll send someone to pick you up?"

At this point Kaori wasn't given much of a choice even though Michi knew that Kaori wouldn't say no. A meal with her uncle was obligatory. Besides, Kaori knew that her uncle and cousin meant no harm. It was only…

"I don't think your mother would be happy about me," Kaori realized. She had forgotten about her aunt. Michi wasn't close with her mother, but nonetheless she was still part of the family. Kaori's uncle had an arranged marriage to a woman that her grandmother deemed "acceptable". Michi's mother was more or less the younger version of their grandmother.

"She won't be invited," Michi reassured. She never liked her own mother either, it was a terrible thing to say but it was true. Kaori's mother treated both Michi and Kaori like her own daughters, making Michi more attached to her aunt instead.

"She's still family, isn't she?" Kaori didn't like the thought of her aunt making a scene while having a dinner with her family members.

"She's in Paris, probably with some other housewives of other CEOs. She's staying behind a few days, don't worry about it."

Kaori nodded showing her agreement to the event.

"Look nice," her cousin advised.

Kaori sighed and shook her head at the thought of dressing up again.

"Alright then. Are you heading in there?" Kaori pointed to the music room.

"No, actually I have a date," Michi's face brightened when she mentioned the word 'date'.

"Oh? On a weekday too… Michi, remember you priorities," Kaori lectured, hinting that her schoolwork should come first. "Who is the guy anyway?"

"You'll meet him on the weekend," her cousin said and waved goodbye as she walked down the halls.

Kaori turned to open the doors to the Music Room to grab her bag. Two redheads and a blonde had their face pinned on the door, clearly indicating their eavesdropping. Kaori watched as they scrambled to their proper positions. She eyed them, hoping they'd confess what they had heard. It wasn't anything important, but it was surely disrespectful and Kaori didn't appreciate that.

"We… didn't hear much," Tamaki started.

"The only thing we caught onto was Michi going on a date," Kaoru murmured as he looked to the ground. They looked up to Kaori who was still waiting for them to continue.

"And your dinner," Hikaru added.

"That was it, honest," Tamaki wailed.

"We're sorry!" the three bowed down to show their guilt.

Kaori silently walked passed the three, towards Kyouya and grabbed her bag. She glanced at him, though he didn't acknowledge her presence. She didn't mind. He was probably too busy anyway.

Haruhi stopped and told her that the three eavesdroppers were just curious.

"As are many people," Kaori replied as she rolled her eyes and shrugged. Kaori knew that the three weren't terrible people, all she wanted was an apology and she got it. She knew them well enough to know that they meant no harm, if anything the three were just a little mischievous.

Kaori reached the door and grabbed the handle to exit.

Haruhi caught up. "I think they would genuinely like to get to know you," she gestured towards the three who still felt ashamed. "Come by sometime," Haruhi offered.

"Thanks," Kaori smiled and walked out of the room sneaking a quick glance at Kyouya and heading her way home.

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight and Kyouya had something on his mind. He sat at his desk, distracted by his thoughts.<p>

_Nothing_, was what she said was between him and her.

Something made him feel as though they had… at least something. Those smiles that she gave that made his stomach churn and his heart beat. Those embraces that they shared and their hands intertwined… what did that all mean?

Putting a label on their relationship was something that didn't feel right to the both of them. Describing them as 'us' to others wasn't entirely comprehendible to the rest of the world. Yet he felt the need to call her his. It was that selfish factor of his that made him possessive, to let everyone know that she was his. His ego couldn't help but to feel damaged.

He noticed the glances that Kaori had given him as she grabbed her bag and before she left the Host Club. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

He was overthinking.

Somehow logic wasn't working for him when it came to love.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go out for a walk," Kaori declared as she closed up her physics textbook. She had enough. She needed a break.<p>

They spent too much time being cooped up in a library, even though Kyouya didn't mind too much. Kaori needed breaks to keep herself sane.

Kaori looked at Kyouya expectantly, hoping that maybe he'd join her. Their relationship never went any further, after all both were busy with school and public affection wasn't something Kaori was too fond about in a place where rumours could easily spread and being surrounded by the crowds of the rich and famous.

He closed his laptop and slipped it under his arm. Something was off, and Kaori knew it.

They reached the courtyard both keeping a good friendly distance between themselves. Kaori took a deep breath of the chilly autumn air. The leaves had fallen off the trees and it was getting windier. It was a little cloudy, but still dry. They walked around, reaching the gazebo where they shared a kiss at one point.

Kaori stepped into the gazebo and took a seat. She patted the space beside her and gestured for him to sit. He gladly took it.

They spent a few minutes in silence. Kaori leaned back casually.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She didn't expect him to say much. Both were the type of people that liked to deal with their own problems without the help of others. They cooped up their emotions and didn't let them out. Kaori wanted to make it clear that she was there if he wanted to talk.

He exhaled. Perhaps getting it off his chest would make him feel better.

"The other day when you mentioned there was nothing between us…" he was confused.

"What did you want me to say?" Kaori wondered.

Kyouya stayed silent for a moment.

"Something," he answered.

"You wanted them to know? About… whatever we are?" Kaori didn't think he would. But even if he did, Kaori surely didn't.

He stared aimlessly into space, wondering what made him feel so troubled over the topic.

"We both know this… thing of ours can't be known," it was always difficult for her to spit out the word 'relationship'. "But your friends will find out eventually, and when it happens… it'll happen," she shrugged.

Having his friends know wasn't the issue, they probably already knew. Kyouya just didn't know how to voice that he had this strange captivation by her. How she was his. He wanted to know if she felt the same way. If they really did have _something_.

Kaori chuckled a little realizing that they were so new to this whole thing. To emotions, to love, to each other. They were both shy, probably Kaori more than Kyouya. They didn't know how to express themselves. They were two very confused individuals that didn't know what they were getting into. They just knew that… it felt right.

Kyouya however, was still contemplating. He never felt so insecure in his life. He wondered if she thought about him like he thought about her. If she ever had this strange feeling that drew her towards him. If she ever felt like she was going insane because of him. If she ever felt like a fool for her feelings for him like he did with her.

"You… okay?" she asked.

He wasn't sure how to word it. What could he do to possibly confirm their mutual feelings? He couldn't just blatantly ask if she liked him, it wasn't like him to do so. His pride didn't allow for it. He stayed there silent, still not knowing what to reply with.

"Stop thinking," she demanded. It was getting a little worrisome.

He couldn't stop; it was a disease that consumed him. All his thoughts revolved around _her_.

Kaori felt a little frustrated, though she did understand it when he didn't want to say anything. She was the type to keep things to herself. Yet with him, she felt like she could trust him. Pouring out her thoughts and feelings came naturally, like there was no need to feel scared to do so.

She sighed, looking at the time.

"We need to get to class, get up," she ordered.

* * *

><p>His behaviour that day baffled Kaori. She wondered if he was actually thinking about the fact that maybe… they couldn't work, at all. In a way, she didn't expect reality to hit… so soon. Kaori didn't want reality to happen, she immersed herself too much into… them. It just didn't feel right without each other anymore.<p>

Kaori wanted to blame it on the hormones, or stupid teenage love. Perhaps it was true, teenage love is truly the best love. She wanted to last, she felt like it could last. She oddly found hope in the field where she felt absolutely irrelevant to her.

Her mind replayed those kisses, the feeling of the warmth around her hands and finger tips. A wide dorky grin danced on her lips as she remembered those tight embraces and his laughter.

Surely, they didn't act like normal couples. Nor were they even a 'normal couple', but their attraction was undeniable.

She felt scared. Like their time together was ticking, she didn't want to tell herself the truth.

That perhaps, they would never last.

She couldn't help but to feel like they would.

The two had two different things on their minds, but were too prideful or frightened to voice them. They didn't want to tell one another about their insecurities. The two drowned themselves in piles and piles of work to distract themselves from the thought at the back of their heads.

They spent their days as usual in silence appreciating each other's company filling a strange void for one another.

* * *

><p>"This way, Miss," the waiter led her to a reserved table in a high-class restaurant overlooking the view of Tokyo.<p>

The ambiance of the restaurant was spectacular. The warm lighting, with candles placed on each table along with the cozy atmosphere of the guests talking to one another made Kaori feel more welcome to the beautiful restaurant. There was nothing too fancy, it wasn't strewn with chandeliers every few metres, there were no crowds, the interior design was chic and modern with a touch of the Victorian era placed here and there. Kaori fell in love with the restaurant and smiled as she walked towards the table with her uncle conversing with what seemed to be Michi's date.

Michi waved her cousin over after spotting her walking. She introduced her boyfriend, and Kaori courteously shook hands with the boy. She greeted her uncle and bowed a little to show her respect. The four continued on with some small talk over their meal.

Michi's boyfriend excused himself from the Nakamoto family to go to the restroom.

"What do you think?" Michi eagerly asked.

"Too early to judge," Kaori replied.

"Seems like a decent young man," Ryuuchi, Kaori's uncle put in his two cents as well.

"That's it?" Michi pouted. She hoped for a better response.

"He hasn't quite impressed me yet," Kaori shrugged. The boy seemed like an average gentleman who also happened to be the heir to a hotel chain. Perhaps it would be a good investment for the two companies to join if they decided to get married. Either way, Kaori wasn't particularly swayed by the boy. As long as he made her cousin happy, she had no complaints.

"Have you happened to find a fine young man yet?" her uncle said, half-jokingly. Part of him was curious about his niece.

"No," she replied. It became a reflex to say no, to be honest she was just embarrassed to admit things like that.

Her uncle made a clicking noise with his tongue while shaking his head. "That's a shame…"

Kaori assumed that Michi's boyfriend was the figure approaching the table she saw from the corner of her eye so she gave no attention to it.

"Ah, Nakamoto-san. What a pleasure to see you here," a deep baritone voice that sounded oddly familiar ringed through her ears. She turned to look at the figure.

"And to see you lovely ladies as well," Kyouya acknowledged the other two Nakamotos. He smirked at Kaori and went back to his conversation with the CEO.

The two men ended their conversation with a firm handshake and plastered smiles over their faces. Kyouya gave a nod to Kaori before he went back to his respective table.

Kaori craned her neck to see the table Kyouya walked back to. A woman, maybe in her mid to late twenties sat across from him, giving him a smile. They looked alike. They both had the same nose, and their eyes were of the same colour. She wondered if they were siblings. From afar she could tell the difference in personalities. Kyouya, always being the stoic man with a few chuckles here and there sat across from the mysterious woman who grinned brightly and immersed herself in her stories that she told.

Kaori turned her head back, finding Michi giving her a small smile.

"You like him?" she teased.

"Curious, that's all," Kaori curtly said.

"He's in your class, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Kaori answered while taking a sip of water. She hoped that the conversation wouldn't go any deeper.

"I can see you two together," Michi hinted. They did look nice.

Her uncle nodded in agreement and glanced at Kaori to hear her opinion.

"Hm," she shrugged it off and turned her head only to find that Michi's boyfriend was coming back to the table. He held out his hand whisked her cousin to the dance floor. Smooth jazzy music was playing. Kaori smiled as she saw the bright smiles on the couples on the floor. She was happy for her cousin whose face was buried in his chest. She turned back to her Uncle who yawned.

"You must be jet lagged. You should go, I'm sure Michi will find her way home," Kaori reassured. Her uncle worked quite a bit and it was difficult to find a time where he was free to even share a decent meal with his family members. He tried to suppress another yawn, but he couldn't hide his fatigue.

"I apologize, Vivienne. I wish I could keep you company," Ryuuchi said hoping that he could talk with his niece some more.

"It's fine, get some rest. I understand," Kaori gave a small smile.

"Just know you're always welcome in my household," Ryuuchi was referring to the meeting. Kaori sighed and nodded her head in understanding.

"I appreciate that, thank you," she was genuinely glad to know that she still had family members who accepted her. She helped him get up from his chair and walked him to the exit of the restaurant. Kaori told him to take care as he got into the car and was placed in the care of his driver.

Her heels clacked every time she made a step. She slowly walked back to her table, careful not to fall. She borrowed a pen from the front counter and decided to write on a napkin to let Michi know that her father went home early. A woman approached her and sat across the table from Kaori.

Kaori looked up to see who it was. Her hair was obviously dyed a light brown, but it suited her. It flowed beautifully down her shoulders, with a light red coloured dress that hugged her figure. She looked familiar. The woman held her hand out as she introduced herself.

"Fuyumi Ootori," her voice was kind and gentle hearted. She grinned.

Kaori was surprised. She did the polite thing and introduced herself too while shaking her hand.

"Kaori Nakamoto," she said and bowed a little to show her respect.

"I know," the older woman chimed. "My brother mentioned you earlier," she commented.

Kaori realized that she was probably the older sister of Kyouya. She looked around trying to find him, wondering where he went to leave his sister unaccompanied.

"He went to talk to another business associate," Fuyumi answered her question.

"Oh…" Kaori really wasn't sure what to say.

"He's been glancing at you all night, you know," she said with a playful tone to her voice.

"He's been glancing at my Uncle, the CEO all night," Kaori corrected.

"I know my brother well enough. It was definitely you," the woman grinned, knowing that something was between the two.

Kaori looked away, a little embarrassed. She didn't want to seem disrespectful but she didn't know what else to say to the important figure.

"He seems happier…" Fuyumi's tone became serious. It made Kaori look up, worrying if his sister would look down on her like everyone else. "Rather dazed sometimes though. Nonetheless, I'm glad he found you."

"There really isn't… much between us," Kaori didn't know what it was that made her feel the need to deny their relationship. It became a reflex that she couldn't help.

"Really?" the woman gave her an incredulous look. "If you say so," she said while rolling her eyes and shaking her head. It was so obvious.

"Anyway," Fuyumi felt like she needed to go. "It was interesting to meet you today. We should have lunch some time," she offered.

"Um…" Kaori wasn't sure how to politely turn that down. "That… really shouldn't be necessary, I'm sure you have a busy schedule. I really am… not someone that people would want to be associated with," Kaori tried to piece her words together carefully.

"Well if Kyouya surely does, then I'm more than willing to be associated with you," the woman was rather insistent, somewhat carefree and something about her made Kaori feel that she was a brave woman. Fuyumi smiled and waved someone over.

"Over here, Kyouya!" she called her brother over who didn't expect his sister to be engaging in a conversation with Kaori.

"Fuyumi, what are you doing?" Kyouya calmly asked.

"Getting ready to leave, little brother. Escort the young lady home, would you?" she got up from her seat and swiftly walked passed the raven haired boy.

"Good night," she chimed.

She left the two clueless teenagers at the restaurant. Kaori finished up her note on the napkin and left it on the table.

"I'm… going to go," Kaori stood up and grabbed her jacket. "You… have fun talking with other business associates." She grabbed her bag as well and put on her jacket. Kaori walked passed Kyouya only to have his warm hand grab her arm.

"Let me… walk you there," he said. She waited as he got his jacket, and the two walked out of the restaurant.

"Where are you headed?" he asked as Kaori blindly walked around the street. The Tokyo night life was surely energetic and never boring. She wanted to walk around for a while, in the cool air. Take some time to relax.

She shrugged. "Somewhere," she answered.

They found themselves in a quiet park, away from the busy night life. She sat down on the bench, looking up to the sky. She couldn't find any stars, which was a shame. Tokyo was too brightly lit to see any. She looked around, silently thinking.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered in her ear. She snuck a glance at him, and looked away feeling embarrassed. She felt herself blushing, which solved the problem of her cold cheeks against the chilly autumn night.

"Thank you," she shyly said.

Silence ensued for the next few minutes as they drowned themselves in their thoughts.

"I've been thinking…" Kaori spoke first. "About us," she specified.

He was thinking about them too.

"Will we…" she didn't know how to say it. "Can we…" she murmured. She stopped talking for a moment.

"Can we… stay like this?" She wanted to be caught in this moment forever. With her heart beating fast and the sensation of feeling excited to be right beside someone she had feelings for.

He didn't know. She didn't know.

"Maybe," he said. He took her hands out of her pockets and wrapped his hands around hers. She smiled a smile that made his stomach flip.

"Do you…" he couldn't express it in words. He didn't know how to ask if she felt the same way as he did for her. He leaned in and kissed her lips, covered in a pale pink lipstick. It wasn't the same, but it was still her. She didn't taste sweet as she usually did, but he shrugged it off anyway. She responded by placing her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He felt her lips curve in a smile, just a little before she pulled away. They leaned in with their foreheads together for a while until Kaori couldn't take it anymore and pulled away giggling.

"That felt so cliché but…" she didn't want to say the next part because she felt so ridiculously cheesy. Her heart fluttered as she looked back to Kyouya, expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Never mind," she said.

The way she never finished her sentences always left him wondering.

"Tell me," he ordered. "How you feel… about me," he started off authoritative but lost his confidence after looking in her eyes, speaking softer near the end.

She raised her eyebrows.

"If I told you how I feel, I'm afraid it'll boost your ego too much," she teased. But honestly, she couldn't describe the way he made her feel safe and accepted. How she put such an odd amount of trust in him for no particular reason. When his hand wrapped around hers, the warmth made her feel so relieved to be with him.

She looked at him, reading his expression. He needed reassurance too, like in any relationship they both wanted to know what the other party wanted or felt like. She could tell he seemed a tad bit disappointed.

"If it makes you feel any better…" she saw how his eyes lit up just a little behind those frames. "I've never felt this way with anyone else before," she concluded. He was her first… everything. It didn't feel like this feeling could be replicated with anyone else.

"Of course," he replied. She was glad that his ego came back. A smirk played upon his lips.

It didn't matter if they didn't last. She didn't want to think about them like that. Kaori just wanted to live in the moment.

* * *

><p>"So what do we say?" she asked.<p>

They walked together around the streets of Tokyo, not really knowing where to go. They looked like a normal couple, despite looking a little too dressed up for a casual date. They didn't look like teenagers. Kaori's hair was in an updo with her bangs swept to the side and makeup that only made her look much too mature for her age. Nonetheless, she looked beautiful beside the taller man that wore a suit under his heavy jacket. Some people stared in envy, while most minded their own business.

"Say to what?" Kyouya replied.

"To when people ask what's between us," she knew that he didn't seem to like it when she said nothing was between them the other day. Kaori wanted to make it up to him, even though he didn't feel angry over it. Kaori wondered what would satisfy him, just because.

"Whatever you like," he shrugged. Her reassurance earlier made him forget about the topic.

"What would you say?" she was curious. No one ever really asked him, not that many people knew about them.

He stayed silent. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Let them wonder?" Kaori suggested.

He looked at her and nodded. That seemed like an acceptable answer.

"We're not… letting anyone else know, right?" Kaori didn't think either of them wanted to make their relationship public. The most that would know would probably be his group of friends. It was difficult to keep things away from them.

"No," he simply said.

"Good," she gladly accepted his answer.

They had their own surreptitious relationship, closed off from the public. They liked it that way, being the private people they were.

She grabbed a hold of his warm hands, swaying their arms a little as they walked.

"Your hands are always cold," he noted.

"Yours are always warm," she said. She liked his warm hands. Her small hands were easily enclosed by his large ones, reminding her of her father that used to hold her hand when she was little. He never did that anymore and she missed it.

"You should get a pair of gloves for yourself."

"And not hold your hands?" she pouted.

He didn't answer her as he tried to hide a smile. Kyouya turned away from her, shy to show his foolish behaviour when he saw her expression.

He turned back when he felt a jolt in his arm. Kaori nearly tripped over her heels falling forward. Kyouya pulled her back to her feet, having a good chuckle at it.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Still not used to heels, my feet are getting tired." Kaori saw him trying to silently chuckle.

She shook her head, embarrassed by her clumsy behaviour.

"Wipe that silly grin off your face," she ordered. It only made her feel more embarrassed at herself.

He pulled her closer by the waist, his firm grip making her relax into his body. She looked up towards him, observing his face. Her eyes moved from his long neck to his square jaw, his flawless skin up to his deep orbs behind his glasses. Something made her feel the need to plant a kiss on his cheek and thanks to her heels that gave her a little more height she was easily able to do so. She looked back down, also shy with her behaviour.

Kyouya grinned and kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" his deep voice resonated into her ears.

She thought for a moment. "Studying for our physics test, and finishing up a German assignment. Do the laundry, maybe go grocery shopping," she listed. Kaori probably had more chores to do around the home. She should probably make some time for cleaning she thought.

"Why do you ask…?" she wondered.

"Wanted to take you out," he coolly said.

"Hmm, too bad. You should stay home and study too," she suggested. Although she was tempted to spend time with him, she always had her priorities straight. Something her father always taught her.

"Or I can join you," he offered.

"Stay home, Kyouya," she ushered.

Kyouya found her peculiar. Most girls would jump on the opportunity to go on a date with him, he didn't think so much of it as he got used to her strange decisions. He smirked a little at the thought of having a smart girl like her, who would put off going on a date to study instead.

"Your birthday is coming up, isn't it?" Kaori wondered what he wanted to do to celebrate.

"Is it?" To him, birthdays never meant much. Another day, another year. Tamaki threw parties every now and then but stopped after Kyouya threatened to sue him for bothering him on his own birthday. The Host Club gave their wishes, and a gift here and there, but it wasn't anything special.

"Hmm…" she thought to herself. He definitely wouldn't appreciate a cake when he wouldn't eat anything sweet. She wondered if he'd be happy if she played a song on the piano for him. Kaori wanted to return the favour for him making her birthday the least bit bearable.

"It's getting late, you should head home," Kyouya advised as he looked at his watch.

"What time is it?" she curiously asked.

"Half past ten," he answered.

"Hmm… I guess," she felt a little disappointed to have their time end. It wasn't every day there were able to be so physically close together.

They stopped walking and faced one another. She looked down at their intertwined hands, not really wanting to say goodbye. He didn't want to depart either, he lifted their intertwined hands and he kissed hers. A smile grew on her face.

"I'll see you… sometime," she took away her hand and stepped back. Kaori waved and turned around to walk towards the subway station, careful not to trip again.

He watched her as she carefully held onto the rail and disappeared down into the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I wrote this right after I finished my last exam. :) If it seems overly... OOC, I do apologize. I need to stop apologizing actually, just know I'm sorry for any flaws or whatever doesn't seem right. I'll be hitting writer's block soon enough, so please bare with me. I haven't planned this out at all really, and I've been writing whatever comes to mind.

Anyway, I really appreciate you all reading this. It means a lot when someone favourites or puts me on their story alert. And also when someone writes a review. :) Any constructive criticism is fine, in fact I'm really looking for that stuff... I always find that my writing will never be on par haha.


	13. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

His usual seat in the library was taken. He knew because he recognized her from the back, and her melodious voice. Her calm and gentle voice. His seat was taken by a boy with dark brown hair, wearing the Ouran uniform. He sat beside the older girl that patiently worked through a math problem with the younger boy. He squirmed a little in his seat, sighing out of frustration.

"I don't get it," his angry voice resonated throughout the library.

"You won't get it if you're going to act that way," the girl said bluntly.

"It just doesn't make sense!" his pounded the table in frustration.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning…" she calmly suggested.

"Now look, the question is asking for the number of solutions, correct?" Kaori paused, and waited for a response. The boy nodded. "What you want to do here, is you want to sub these numbers into this formula…" she scribbled something down.

"Your handwriting is horrible," the boy commented. Kaori chuckled a little.

"Not my fault I was told to tutor you by the headmaster. Unfortunately you'll just have to deal with it. If it helps, I can tell you what to write so you can write it in your own handwriting." Kaori overlooked his mean comment, she let it go, knowing the boy didn't mean any harm despite his frustrated and slightly snobby attitude towards her. He'd warm up to her eventually. Children were like that. They take from their parents, and they didn't know any better. Kaori shrugged it off, hoping to teach a thing or two to the kid by the end of their tutoring sessions.

"Fine," the boy took his pencil and waited for the girl to recite the formula.

"B squared… right, minus four…" she continued.

Kyouya felt an odd sense of annoyance seeing his spot taken by some middle schooler. He huffed in irritation, and made his way towards the table with the pair. He nonchalantly sat down at the table beside theirs, gaining a glance from Kaori. She went back into tutoring the boy shortly after acknowledging the new company.

"I can't do it," the boy said after a while.

"Why?" the girl asked. "You were doing well before, why stop now?" she encouraged.

"That guy," he pointed to Kyouya. Kaori looked towards the older boy who sat typing away on his laptop.

"He keeps giving me these glares, it's distracting," the middle schooler complained.

"Ignore it," Kaori shrugged.

"I just- augh!" he groaned.

"Trust me, I have it worse than you during class," Kaori assured. Kyouya's ears perked up, curious as to what Kaori had to say.

"How?" the little boy curiously asked.

"He stares at me all the time," Kaori said in a playful manner. She hoped to annoy the Shadow King, just a little out of her own amusement.

"Well, you are pretty," the boy admitted. Kaori giggled at how sweet the little boy was. She ruffled his hair.

"Aw, thanks," she said while sneaking a glance at Kyouya.

He didn't show it, but Kaori knew he felt irritated. She heard his typing on his laptop get a little louder than usual. It didn't sound like typing, more like key mashing. His discreet forms of irritancy made Kaori satisfied just like the time she stumped him on the first day of school.

She continued on with her tutoring, with the boy becoming more cooperative as time went on.

"Remember, the plus minus sign always comes before the square root in the equation, giving you two possibilities," she reminded near the end.

The boy nodded in understanding, a smile on his bright face told her that he understood.

"And next time, be nice and courteous to people. Not everyone will be patient enough to deal with your bratty ways," Kaori ended on a serious note.

The boy looked down in shame, nodding and reflecting back on his behaviour.

"Promise?" Kaori held out her pinky finger to the kid.

"Promise," he pinky swore.

"Now go to class, you're going to be late," Kaori ushered the boy out of his seat and helped pack up his textbooks and math homework.

"Thank you, Nakamoto-san." The boy bowed before he left.

"You're welcome," she called out as the boy left the library to go to class.

Kaori looked at Kyouya who was still working on his laptop. She took a seat beside him.

"Cute kid, huh?" she nudged Kyouya in the elbow, waiting for his reaction. She was in a particularly good mood today.

He didn't reply.

"You're not jealous of a little eleven year old, are you?" Kaori teased. She patiently waited for him to reply as she quietly observed him, keeping a smile on her face. Maybe her smile would be contagious to the Shadow King.

"Thought you didn't like children," he remembered.

"I like them from afar," she shrugged. "I never said I wasn't good at working with them."

"Of course, since you're a child yourself," their little game of tug and war still existed.

"I guess, yeah," she admitted. Kyouya didn't feel particularly satisfied at her admittance.

"I wasn't aware of you tutoring children," he added.

"You weren't supposed to," she replied. Their answers were short and their exchange between them suddenly became a little tense. Kyouya decided to let it go, knowing that if she wanted to share something she would. She placed an amount of trust in him that he wasn't willing to break.

"The boy was right though. Your handwriting is atrocious," he moved onto a different topic.

Kaori wasn't aware that he heard that. She huffed, wishing her handwriting was as beautiful as his. She pouted a little, and looked at the time on her cell phone wondering if class would start soon.

"What about me being pretty?" Kaori was oddly playful today. But she wondered if she really was that pretty, like any other teenager. Maybe she didn't pay attention to herself for the most part, but sometimes… she wondered, especially when it came to him, just because. For once in her life, she had someone to impress.

He didn't answer, but his smirk gave it all away. She smiled.

They didn't need words to speak.

* * *

><p>They watched from behind a bookshelf.<p>

"See? They sit beside each other now!" the blonde one excitedly whispered.

"So what? They spend time in the library," Kaoru apathetically said.

"But how many girls would spend time in a library with… him of all people?" Hikaru made a point. They slouched behind the bookshelf still sceptical of their relationship.

Haruhi took a peek at the two, sitting side by side. There wasn't any physical contact, just a smiling dark-haired girl fiddling with her phone while a smirking boy quietly worked on his laptop. It really didn't seem like much. It was hard to believe, but they looked happy.

"Let's leave them alone," Haruhi suggested. The Shadow King would probably add so much debt to her if they were caught. On the other hand, Haruhi was considerate of the two knowing that they would never admit that they were in a relationship.

The twins shrugged, not caring whether or not the two had anything to do with each other. Of course, that didn't mean they weren't curious, but they were more concerned with other things than the Shadow King. Spying on the two was the most boring mission they had ever done. The two themselves were just really boring people.

Tamaki still insisted on keeping a watch on the two. He felt ecstatic for his friend, though he just wanted to make sure that he was truly happy. Also, a small part of him wanted to gloat telling Kyouya that he was right all along. The three left to go back to class, leaving Tamaki to spy on the couple some more.

* * *

><p>Kaori poked her head through the music room doors before the club opened. Haruhi was busy setting up the tables, while the twins were pestering Tamaki. A little blonde boy and an extremely tall man conversed with each other. She saw Kyouya busily typing away at his little spot that he always occupied.<p>

Tamaki noticed Kaori poking her head through and gallantly invited her in. Haruhi perked up, seeing the only other sane female in the room. Mori and Hunny made their way towards the developing crowd.

"Who is this?" a boy with large eyes and blonde hair looked up to the stranger.

"Uhh…" she wasn't used to attention. "I'm Kaori," she held out her hand to the little boy, wondering where he came from.

A tall shadow hovered over her and the boy, making Kaori look up to the dark haired person who protectively looked over his cousin.

"I'm Honey!" the little blonde introduced himself adding that he was here for a visit and shook her hand. He pointed to his large cousin and introduced him as well. She shook his large hand that completely enveloped hers.

She nodded at the two, giving them both a courteous smile.

"What brings you here?" Haruhi asked. Kaori wouldn't come without a reason.

"Oh…" Kaori blanked out for a moment, forgetting why she had to come. "I was here to return something but then I got side tracked…" she was referring to the big crowd that still stood in front of her.

The Twins, always observing the girl and her choice of fashion noticed something extremely peculiar.

"Is that… a pen in your hair?" one of them asked completely captivated by such a trend.

"Oh!" Kaori's eyes lit up, remembering why she was here. "I needed to return the pen I borrowed." She reached up to her hair, ready to take the pen out.

"Wait!" the Twins stopped her, still wanting to scrutinize every detail of her hair and how the pen managed to hold it up.

"Why use a pen of all things?" Tamaki was also fascinated.

"We were doing an experiment in the lab during Biology. The rules don't allow any loose hair and I didn't have a hair tie. So I took a pen and tied my hair up," she patiently explained. "It's quite common…" Kaori was confused as to why she was getting so much attention at the most pettiest thing she had ever experienced.

Haruhi spoke, telling her that the Host Club wasn't familiar with "commoner" habits and their ways. Kaori nodded and took the pen out of her hair, thinking that everyone had enough exposure to the phenomenon.

"No!" the Host Club exclaimed and wasn't done observing her quite yet.

Her long hair easily flowed down her back. It was smooth and lustrous, tempting people to touch it. She combed through her hair a few times with her fingers, and walked towards Kyouya to return his pen. She was stopped halfway by the Honey who begged her to show them how it worked. The rest of the Host Club, with the exception of Mori and Kyouya were interested as well.

She reluctantly took her hair and put it a bun and weaved her pen through her thick hair. It took a few tries for it to work during the lab, so she hoped that her hair would be cooperative enough to keep still this time. Luckily it did, earning a round of applause from the Host Club. She was a little embarrassed, not used to gaining so much attention over something so… stupid.

She made her way towards the table Kyouya worked at and handed him the pen that she borrowed. He silently took it and gave her a nod, acknowledging her gratitude. She waved to the rest of the Host Club and took her leave.

The Host Club was a little dazed. There was something that was so mysterious about her. She was able to bring the Host Club together, fascinated by not just the little pen but by her. They wondered what was beneath her blunt and sarcastic yet oddly polite attitude. How she was so reluctant to make conversation and how quiet she was made others wonder what she was really like. The Host Club somewhat understood what made Kyouya so attracted to her. Or what they thought of Kyouya and his private relationship with Kaori that he never wanted to share.

Mori approached the Shadow King after the Host Club hours. He sat across the table that Kyouya worked at, coolly greeting him and making small talk.

"That girl," he started off. "Was she the one that bothered you?" He remembered their conversation the last time he visited the Host Club.

Kyouya looked up from his laptop, not answering his friend. He wanted to know what else Mori had to say. He wasn't offended, just interested as to what his friend was going to say next.

"She's quite lovely, isn't she?" Mori could see why Kyouya was particularly attracted to a girl like her. She seemed simple, yet complex. It wasn't for Mori to unravel her complexity, though he was interested in the girl too, not in a romantic way of course. She was of average height, not particularly beautiful but she could be with a little work. She was clearly special, not having to wear the Ouran uniform. Mori deducted that she was probably a scholarship student seeing as she was a "commoner", leading to the fact that she was rather intelligent. All in all, a suitable girl for Kyouya, regardless of their social statuses.

"She is," Kyouya agreed.

"I'm glad," Mori said. Kyouya heard the tiniest bit of relief in his voice and he suddenly felt all the more grateful to have a friend like him. He wasn't like Tamaki, although he was still grateful to have a friend like him as well. Mori and Kyouya had short conversations that meant so much more beneath the surface. With Tamaki, it was the same, but rare.

Honey came by, smiling at the two and was ready to leave. He put in his two cents as well.

"Kaori-chan seems nice," he chirped and walked away with his silent cousin.

They left Kyouya feeling oddly satisfied and relieved knowing that… maybe they could last.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning before school started. Kaori made her way to the second music room, with her Chopin book that she found in a little music shop a few days prior. She felt tempted to play the piano again after familiarizing herself with the pieces she had used to play over and over again like a robot.<p>

The sunlight shone through the large glass window, just enough light for her to see the piano and her music. She sat down and played a few random keys. She wasn't afraid of playing loudly, knowing that not many people would be in the school. She got up early for the sake of the opportunity to play without anyone listening.

Kaori had always loved to play the piano as loudly as she could. She remembered how frustrated she was each day if she couldn't play a piece perfectly to the tiniest detail. May it be a slight delay in her timing, the way she fingered the notes, or the way she used the pedal, her perfectionism always stopped her from completely enjoying the piece. She got angry at herself, always playing loudly so she could hear her mistakes. Gradually, she was able to fix them but reverting back to playing softly and melodiously became more difficult. That was her flaw. Her technique was spectacular, her passion was not.

She quit after playing at Carnegie, deeming it was enough for her. She experimented with other instruments. None of which were the same to her, so she went back to playing the piano on her own, without the thought of competing or the thought of pleasing anyone but herself.

Now it was different. She wondered if Kyouya would be happy to hear her play. He had only heard her once in the midst of her trying to piece back what she had learned years before. It was different from pleasing her father, who wanted her to play for his own pleasure. Kaori looked to her father for him to be impressed, for him to be proud. But for Kyouya, she wanted to please him, she wanted to make him happy. Kaori wanted to see his smile, and to give him the privilege that no one else had ever had besides her own father.

Her fingers glided on the keys as she played a Chopin Nocturne. One of his most famous ones in E flat major. It was a short piece, and the technique was nothing special. The pedal markings, the tempo and the notes were rather simplistic in her opinion. It was nothing she couldn't handle. It was the dynamics, the feel and the tone of the song she tried the hardest to master.

Tamaki watched as Kaori made markings on her book. He stopped and listened to her play, having no complaints or any type of advice to give to the girl. It was obvious she was classically trained, just like him; perhaps almost of the same level as him as well. He wondered how he didn't notice her exquisite skill the last time he heard her play.

Kaori was unable to concentrate. She felt a pair of eyes staring at her being the source of the problem. Kaori turned to find Tamaki watching by the doors, a little embarrassed to have been caught.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Not too long," Tamaki said and made his way towards the piano.

"Why do you always find me in this room?" Kaori sighed, frustrated at herself for not being able to find a place where no one could bother her.

"Anyone would be attracted to your exquisite playing," Tamaki complimented and gave her a smile.

"This early in the morning?" she questioned.

"I'm an early bird."

It was silent for a few minutes, neither of them having much to say to each other. Kaori waited for Tamaki to bring up the topic of Kyouya seeing as it was the only logical thing they would talk about in their spare time. Surprisingly though, Tamaki didn't.

"Chopin," he glanced over to her book of sheet music. "Beautiful works he had written, no? Such delicate pieces so filled with emotion, but rather difficult to play."

"I suppose," Kaori agreed.

Tamaki took a closer look at the markings she had written on her book. Circles were placed here and there, note markings were also written. A few dynamics of her own were also written in, emphasizing in places that weren't usually meant to be emphasized at all. He found it a little peculiar, but he understood that every pianist had their own style and their own way of playing.

"Any advice?" Kaori watched as he looked at her markings, probably surprised at the odd places she had marked. Kaori hadn't heard Tamaki play, but she did hear about his astounding skills that circulated around the school body.

Tamaki shook his head, not wanting to give much advice to deter Kaori from playing it her own way. But Kaori was curious as to his take on the piece and ushered him to play for her.

"I'm sure Kyouya would enjoy your playing," the blonde smiled, knowing why she was playing the piano in the first place. To be honest it was nothing more than a gut feeling.

Kaori looked at him suspiciously, wondering how he knew. There was something about Tamaki that always made Kaori feel comfortable when he wasn't so loud. He wasn't judgemental unlike most people of the school. She could tell that he tried hard to make Kaori feel happy, and she appreciated his kindness. She just didn't like the attention he carried along with him.

"Maybe," she replied.

"Does that mean you two…?" he wasn't sure how to word it.

"Maybe," she shrugged, leaving him to wonder. But he knew already, he just wanted to have that extra bit of reassurance.

* * *

><p>She practiced the piano in the mornings, tutored during her lunch break, and went home right after school. Her time with Kyouya during the week decreased, leaving Kyouya slightly more irritated. He didn't know why, it was always that sense of possession that he had over Kaori.<p>

A part of him wanted to spend his birthday with her. It landed on a weekday instead of the weekend, unfortunately. Tamaki already had a party planned during the Host Club, but Kaori was still tutoring and staying on top of the large pile of work. He couldn't blame her, especially when their first semester was coming to an end. Kyouya had to start studying as well.

The Host Club showered him with confetti as he walked into the music room; it was the same each year. They bought a cake, courtesy of Honey who had come back just to celebrate. Tamaki insisted on making him try the sickingly sweet cake. Haruhi was busy trying to get the Twins in order, while Honey and Mori sat down happily munching on the cake.

"We didn't know what to get you," Tamaki held out a box anyway. "So we all hope this would suffice."

Kyouya opened the box, seeing a new laptop case. It was a black leather Armani laptop case, it suited his taste. Inside was a card, signed by all of the Host Club members with little childish drawings and small messages.

He nodded in appreciation, impressed by the practicality of their gift.

Tamaki cheered after seeing his slight reaction to the gift. "He likes it!" he exclaimed.

Regardless of it being his birthday, Kyouya ordered the rest of his members to get back into place and to get ready for their Host Club opening.

Something about his birthday made him it feel like it was somewhat unfulfilled.

* * *

><p>Kaori groggily woke up on the Saturday morning to her cell phone vibrating. Looking at the time, it was only 9:30 AM. She had a little over 6 hours of sleep. Kaori was still exhausted but unfortunately she was the type to get up and not go back to sleep.<p>

Her arm came out of her warm covers and weakly reached over to her bedside to answer the phone.

"Hello?" her voice croaked.

"Ah! Nakamoto-san?" the voice on the other side was cheery, something that bothered Kaori when she didn't get enough sleep. Another person's perkiness always made her feel more irritated when she was tired.

"Who is this?" she asked, trying not to sound too irritated. She wondered who was calling her, especially when only a select few knew her number.

"Fuyumi Ootori, the elder sister of Kyouya. We met a few weeks ago at that restaurant," the woman on the other line said.

Kaori lifted herself up from the bed, surprised at the fact that someone so important would be calling someone so insignificant like her.

She cleared her throat, still unable to think straight because of her grogginess.

"How… did you get my number?" Kaori said whatever was on top of her head.

"Ootoris have their ways," Kaori heard the smirk on the other line. Of course they had their ways. Kaori noticed the resemblance between the two siblings.

Fuyumi spoke up after a few seconds of silence, understanding that Kaori might needed some time for the information to sink in. She heard the fatigue in Kaori's voice. It was obvious she had been woken up by her call.

"Would you be free today?"

"Uhhh…" Kaori wanted to refuse. "For what?" she asked. She needed to find some type of excuse.

"Lunch, of course," Fuyumi's voice perked up on the other end. Kaori remembered her mentioning lunch at one point. Kaori really didn't want to go, but she was too tired to think of a decent excuse so she stayed silent for a moment to think.

"I'll take your silence as a yes, so-"

"Wait, no I mean…" Kaori protested but didn't know what to say without being offending.

"I'll have someone pick you up at 11. Don't worry about dressing nicely, it's casual. I'll see you there, Kaori!" Fuyumi quickly hung up so the girl couldn't refuse.

Kaori sat on her bed for a few minutes, trying to comprehend the situation. She was tempted to fall back onto her bed and try to back to sleep, even though she knew that falling back asleep would be a difficult task. She snuggled back into her warm covers, with her eyes closed. Perhaps it was all a dream. Why would an Ootori want to have lunch with someone like her? It was a ridiculous preposition. Although her eyes were closed, she felt the light from the sun shine through her curtains, making it difficult to go back to her sombre state.

Sighing as she lifted herself from the bed, she grabbed the remote that automatically opened the curtains. The perks of having a high-class condo were always nice. Kaori stretched a bit, trying to get herself awake. Her apartment had an open-concept design, with her bedroom being in the wide open without any doors. The only door was for the bathroom and laundry room.

Kaori still felt delusional, like having lunch with Fuyumi Ootori was just a trick her mind was playing on her. She did her chores around her apartment, passing time as she didn't want to go back into studying. Kaori checked the time on her iPod speakers and noticed that it was 10:40 already.

That gave her twenty minutes to look decent enough to meet someone like an Ootori. It was only then Kaori started to panic, not knowing what to wear or how to make herself look the slightest bit respectable. She knew that being in a tank top and pajama bottoms was no where near "casual". Quickly going through her closet, she wondered if she was making too big of a deal. Kaori knew that the bigger the deal she made out of things, the longer it would take.

She stopped panicking and picked out something she would usually wear if she wanted to go out. She changed into a comfortable thin grey sweater that showed off her collarbones. Underneath she wore a white boyfriend tank top with skinny jeans to go along. Kaori decided to wear a simple silver ring on her index finger. No design, just a silver band. She took out a silver necklace with a feather pendant, and placed it around her neck. It was simple, casual, and comfortable.

She had 10 minutes to go. Walking into her bathroom, she realized that perhaps putting on a bit of make up would be beneficial. Kaori covered her dark eye circles and slowly and steadily drew on eyeliner. She felt rather satisfactory on getting it right the first time. She added a bit of mascara and lip gloss. Kaori looked at herself through the mirror and felt that it was good enough.

Five minutes to go. She put on her leather jacket and stuck her necessities inside her handbag. She struggled a little bit on getting on her boots right before the intercom rang.

Luckily she made it down the building in time so the driver didn't have to wait too long.

* * *

><p>Kaori was dropped off at a Japanese restaurant, a change for her as she was always taken to high-class restaurants that specialized in western food. She was glad at the change, and a little excited to see what type of food was in store.<p>

She walked into the restaurant, glad that it was casual. Kaori was led into a tatami room seated by a woman who was reading the menu. Looking up, Fuyumi thanked the waiter and told Kaori to take a seat in the chair across from her.

Kaori took off her shoes and sat at the table, with her feet placed in the sunken ground. She had never been seated in such a room before, she was excited. Fuyumi noticed her small excited smile, and handed her the menu.

"What would you recommend?" Kaori asked, a little scared to order for herself after seeing the prices. On the inside though, she really wanted unagi. It was one of those things that she craved to eat while she was in Japan. Unfortunately she usually didn't feel like cooking a decent meal for herself, so she mainly lived off of stir frying vegetables and rice. Sometimes instant noodles if she really didn't have the time to cook. She ate a lot of snacks here and there, but her diet was mainly fruit and vegetables. It was cheaper and easy to eat it raw if she didn't want to cook.

"The unagi rice is rather nice here," Fuyumi said.

Kaori's smile grew larger. "I suppose I'll have that then," she tried to sound calm.

Fuyumi looked up from the menu, observing the girl in front of her. She saw her feel a little uncomfortable as she stared.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," Fuyumi said in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine, I'm just not used to attention very much," the younger girl shyly explained.

"I like your sense of style. It's chic but simple," Fuyumi nodded her head while taking note of what she wore.

"I like comfort," Kaori added. She was glad she didn't decide to go ridiculously formal.

"You're quite shy, aren't you?"

Kaori nodded.

"That's cute," Fuyumi smiled.

"Um… thank you," Kaori always tried to be polite. Manners were something she didn't leave the home without, despite her tendency to have a sharp tongue.

"You go to Ouran?" the elder woman tried to make small talk. It didn't seem like she minded though. She was curious, but she didn't pry too much. Kaori noticed that she was different from Kyouya that way, who respected boundaries. She thought back to the first few days of school when Kyouya was so insistent on finding more about her.

"I do," Kaori replied.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I… suppose," Kaori didn't enjoy it due to the gossiping girls and the spoiled heirs. However, she slipped into the background enough so that no one would notice her. Some girls were still rather annoyed by the fact that Kyouya sat beside her in nearly every class. Otherwise, they didn't have much against her. They were lucky that not many spent time in the vast library, nor did the heiresses have much of an interest in science besides those that were taking over pharmaceutical and medical-related businesses which weren't many. However, Kaori had to admit that Ouran's educational programs were exceptional.

"Your reluctance tells me otherwise," Fuyumi picked up on it. She was rather perceptive.

"Not the friendliest crowd," Kaori said. Her answers were short.

"Ahh, I see. Why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Fuyumi requested. She knew that it wasn't going to go anywhere unless the girl herself talked.

"Only if you go first," Kaori smiled. It wasn't easy for her to open up unless the other party did so as well. It was fair.

"Alright," the woman across from the teen had nothing to lose.

"I'm twenty six and married to a wonderful man despite it being an arranged marriage," Fuyumi held up her left hand to show her ring.

"I have three brothers with Kyouya being my only brother that I am close with," she gave a smile that made Kaori understand why she was in front of her.

"I suppose you can also call me a housewife with nothing else to do than to call her little brother's girlfriend out to see if she's suitable for him," Fuyumi playfully said.

Kaori gave a small smile, a little unsure if this meeting was going well. She wondered if she made a good impression or not.

"Your turn," the woman was rather excited to hear from the shy teenager who thought about what to say. Fuyumi could tell that she carefully picked her words, as though she was walking on eggshells. There was something about Kaori that made Fuyumi feel as though she was similar to her own little brother. She was quiet, but she was manipulative in her own way. It wasn't malicious, just cautious.

"I recently turned sixteen," Kaori carefully said.

"I'm the cousin of the Heiress to the Nakamoto Coorporation." A fact that the Ootori should have already known, Kaori planned it that way. The obvious facts were still things about her.

"If you did a little research on me, you'd understand what happened to my father… and mother," Kaori reluctantly added. An Ootori would know, especially someone like Fuyumi would easily found out her phone number and address.

"So you'd understand that I'm not someone 'suitable' that you'd want to be having lunch with," she finished. The conversation ended on a darker note. For some reason, Kaori had been hit by reality when she started speaking about herself. It was just something she couldn't avoid. The thought of being 'suitable' made her uncomfortable.

"I understand," Fuyumi was unfazed. She knew. "But if my little brother accepts you for the beautiful girl you are, you are more than suitable."

Kaori looked down. Forgetting about their social statuses and seeing Kyouya only as a regular boy who she liked was difficult. Fuyumi's blessing made Kaori feel a little better, but it was hard to accept.

"I need you to understand that you need to stop thinking that you aren't suitable," Fuyumi's voice was softer, her voice comforted Kaori.

The sliding doors made a loud noise that ruined the atmosphere. It revealed a raven haired boy casually dressed in a plain sweater with jeans along with a dark blazer. He still had that sophisticated touch. He raised his eyebrows to the teenaged girl who stared in surprise and awe.

"Kyouya! Happy Belated Birthday! Come. Sit down!" Fuyumi cheerily invited him in.

Kyouya walked into the room, taking a seat beside his sister quietly, not bothering to think of how his sister got Kaori to come along.

"You're not even going to greet our guest?" his sister scolded.

Kyouya gave Kaori a nod, acknowledging her. Kaori didn't mind, nodding back and gave a small smile before looking away to take a sip of her drink.

"You two don't even speak!" Fuyumi exclaimed, a little confused at their way of communication.

The meal went on rather silently, with only Fuyumi trying to make conversation between the two teenagers.

"Eat more, Kyouya," Fuyumi took her chopsticks and put a slice of sashimi onto Kyouya's bowl of rice.

"I can help myself, Fuyumi," his deep voice growled.

"You're still angry because I called you early in the morning, aren't you?"

"10:30 is not an acceptable time."

"She called me at 9:30, so shut it," Kaori irritated voice spoke.

Fuyumi chuckled. "You two aren't early birds, I see. Perhaps having a meal with Tamaki would've been more pleasant. Eating with you two is like eating with two zombies," she joked.

The two teenagers shrugged and continued eating.

"Do you like the food, Kaori?" Fuyumi asked trying to take care of the guest.

"Yes, the food is delicious. Thank you," Kaori politely said.

Eventually their meal came to an end. Fuyumi went to grab the bill, excusing herself from the teenagers in the room. Neither of the two wanted to speak, both were still tired.

Kyouya's phone vibrated in his pocket breaking the comfortable silence between the two. It was Fuyumi.

"Don't be angry, you know I mean well little brother," Fuyumi started off.

Kyouya gruffly replied with an inaudible whatever.

"I wanted to celebrate your birthday but you never like it when I take you shopping, so I brought Kaori along," she paused, waiting for an answer from her little brother. "Have fun," Fuyumi added, hoping that the two would go on a date or something. She hung up.

Kyouya put his phone away and looked across the table to the bored girl that stared into space. She blinked a few times, rubbing her dry eyes.

"You busy today?" Kyouya asked.

"I need to study," Kaori's sad expression told Kyouya that she probably hoped to spend her time much differently.

"Even on my birthday?" he smugly said.

"It's not your birthday," Kaori replied. Even though she did have something planned. She just wasn't sure if he would like it.

Kyouya got up and held out his hand to lift Kaori up from her seat as well.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Kaori asked as she was being led out of the restaurant onto the chilly streets of Tokyo. It was still a bright and sunny day, but the chilly weather made it seem closer to the winter.<p>

"Where do you want to go?" he countered.

"Preferably a place where there's a piano," Kaori said. Kyouya looked at her with his eyebrows raised. What an odd request. Kaori noticed his confusion and smiled.

Tamaki dragged him to a music shop once, asking for his opinion on which piano to buy. Kyouya couldn't give much advice to his friend, and he knew he was only there because the annoying blonde wanted company. Luckily Kyouya had his iPhone to give directions to the place which wasn't far.

Kaori followed the boy through the streets of Tokyo, stopping at a building that didn't seem too large. He opened the glass doors, and she was met by an array of musical instruments. Grand pianos, upright pianos, guitars, violins, anything you could possibly want for music. She stood there, a little overwhelmed. She didn't know where to start.

"Do you need any help?" a salesperson asked.

"Um…" Kaori didn't know what to say. She looked up to Kyouya for help.

"You wanted a place with a piano," he waited for her to handle the situation instead. He did his part, now he was waiting for her to do her part.

Kaori faced the salesperson and asked if it would be okay to borrow a piano for a few minutes.

"Borrow?" the older man looked at her a little suspiciously.

"Just for a few minutes. We won't break anything, we promise," she pleaded like a little child.

The man agreed. It wasn't like they could steal a piano away.

Kaori walked deeper into the shop, looking around for a piano to use. There were so many she wasn't sure which one to play on.

"Pick a piano," Kaori ordered.

Memories of the blonde asking him to pick the piano came back. Every time he pointed to a piano, the blonde would weigh the options and become indecisive again. Kyouya shook his head and told Kaori to pick one instead.

She settled on a Yamaha full grand piano. She was tempted to play on the baby grand piano, but it didn't feel the same. She sat down on the little chair, and slid her right hand over the keys. It was beautifully in-tune, the sound resonated throughout the place. She was glad there was no one in the store besides them.

"Initially, I wanted to play it on your birthday but I was busy tutoring, and on top of that I wasn't very well prepared so…" she drifted off, trying to read his expression.

He leaned on the side of the piano, smirking. Almost daunting her to go on.

"Happy Birthday, Kyouya."

Kaori started playing the Chopin Nocturne, with her fingers shaking a little. She wasn't used to the large piano, and on top of that she had never specifically played for anyone before. She felt rather self conscious but she got through the piece surprisingly well. He clapped for her at the end with a smile on his face. It was definitely a present he had never received before.

She played beautifully. He was fascinated by the movement of her wrists, and how her small fingers glided along the ebony keys. He smiled when she smiled.

She shyly asked if he liked it.

He pulled her up from the piano seat and tucked a strand of her silky hair behind her ear. He moved closer to her face, as her large eyes curiously looked at him.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear and kissed her temple.

His husky voice made Kaori shiver a little. She moved away from him and looked around to see if anyone was around to witness their small intimate moment.

There wasn't, but she still felt embarrassed.

* * *

><p>They sat in front of each other in a coffee shop. It was a quiet place, very cozy. Kaori wished she had brought her camera along. Today seemed like a relaxing day to remember especially when she spent time with him.<p>

"Your sister…" Kaori spoke first. She wondered if he heard the conversation she had earlier with Fuyumi. "She's nice." Perhaps that was a rather lacklustre word to describe his kind sister.

Kyouya didn't say anything. He always waited for her to speak first; he was more fascinated by her and what she had to say.

She tilted her head to the side, staring back at him.

"Why do you stare at me like that?"

"Do you not want me to?"

"It makes me feel self-conscious," she honestly said. By now she should have been used to it, which she was. It was just at times where she wondered if she had something on her face, or if she looked ridiculous.

"You're quite lovely, if you didn't know," he smoothly said.

Kaori didn't smile, although she did feel her insides flutter. It was going to take more to have her swayed. Kaori began to resist his ways. She took a sip of her warm, creamy and delicious latte. They sat quietly for a while, comfortable in each other's company.

"Vivienne," the name rolled down his tongue. It didn't have the same touch when he called her Kaori.

Her eyes looked at him with curiosity, wondering why he called her that instead of Kaori.

"Why can't I call you that?" he asked.

"Kaori flows better in Japanese," Her answer was simple. He spoke Japanese for the most part, not English, or French. Her name was of French origin. Kaori felt like his voice was better suited into calling her Kaori, he was the only one who made her feel comfortable being called by her Japanese name.

She could tell he wanted to know more. He longed to know more about her.

"My dad named me Vivienne. The verb, vivre in French is to live. He told me to think of my name as a reminder to cherish my life," Kaori scoffed at how cheesy it was. But she had to admit, she did like her name. "People back home call me Vee. Vivienne seems to be a mouthful."

He nodded.

"Where might home be?" he asked.

"Someplace across the ocean," she went back to her vague answers.

Kaori changed the topic.

"What does that taste like?" she pointed to his dark black coffee. Kaori was curious, just like a child. He always drank his coffee black, it must've had some type of taste that made him like it so much.

He smirked and pushed his cup towards her. Kaori assumed that he was willing to let her take a sip of it.

She carefully lifted the warm cup to her nose. The strong waft of coffee was apparent. It smelled good. Her eyes looked to Kyouya whose expression told her that he was eager to see her reaction. She brought it down to her mouth, taking a small sip.

It was ridiculously bitter, leaving a terrible aftertaste in her mouth. Kaori put down the cup and made a noise of disgust. Her face scrunched up at the bitterness.

She went back to her latte and took a good gulp of it to wash down the taste.

Kyouya's low laugh resonated through her ears. Although she liked the sound of his laugh, Kaori didn't like being laughed at.

"Worst decision I've made in a while," she said. "I can't believe you let me do that," Kaori frowned.

"You survived," he shrugged and finished his coffee.

* * *

><p>Their coffee date came to an end eventually. Kyouya sent her home, knowing that both of them would need to study.<p>

Kaori sighed outside of the doors of her apartment building. She didn't want to drown herself in physics review.

"I can study with you, if you'd like," he offered.

"Too distracting," she said.

"Oh? Am I that attractive?"

"More irritating, actually."

She smiled at their exchange, knowing that Kyouya needed to go home to get started on his review as well. It was only a month before winter break, but exams were nearing.

Kaori parted ways with Kyouya, moving her way to the elevator. She noticed something missing on her finger. The ring she put on this morning, the silver one that had no design. It was simple, and it was one of her favourite rings. She looked around the elevator, even though she knew that it was impossible to find. She didn't hear the ring falling to the ground.

Disappointed, she unlocked her apartment door and tried to make herself forget her loss through studying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Definitely not one of my best chapters, I'll admit. Hopefully that wasn't too annoying to read. The basic gist of the whole chapter is for the Host Club to come to like Kaori, and that Fuyumi gives her blessing as well. At this point, they just need to convince themselves a little more. :) And also, the ring comes back some time later, you guys can probably guess what will happen with it.

I'm starting to wonder if I'm making Kaori grow too much out of her character. I've been re-reading my previous chapters and I made her a little too quick-tempered with Kyouya. Now it's like a total 180 degree change... I wonder if that's a bad thing. I tried to sculpt her character so that she'd be the type to warm up to people over time. Gah, I'm sorry for my rambling haha. I wouldn't be surprised if no one reads the bottom.

Anyway, I'd still like to thank you so much for reading. Reviews will always be appreciated!


	14. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

"They're odd," one said when describing the pair.

"It's impossible. His standards would never stoop that low," another said in disbelief.

"Who is she?" someone hushed down to a whisper.

It wasn't until halfway through the school year when Kaori started to garner attention from people. Kaori walked into homeroom one day, noticing a group of girls conversing. They immediately shushed when she moved closer. It was clearly obvious that they were speaking about her. Kaori looked around the class once more, wondering what else was being said.

She had felt uneasy, not liking the attention she gained. She wondered if it was about Kyouya, or if it was about… her mother. Her mother was always the source of her insecurity.

Tamaki flamboyantly walked in, just like he usually did. He swayed his way towards the group of girls who squealed and giggled at his flirtatious ways. Kyouya took a seat, while some girls made conversation with him. It was normal, but today was different. Kaori felt those snide looks given to her.

Part of her wanted to shrug it off, hoping that the girls would go around believing that he was too good for her. And he was, she had to admit that. Another part of her knew that something unpleasant was coming. She wasn't so prepared for that. At the very least, it was different from dealing with her grandmother. Perhaps these girls only had words to hurt her.

The old saying of how sticks and stones could break bones, but words could never hurt was a big lie. Kaori knew that first hand. Words hurt more than anything. Sometimes words told the hard truth, words hurt in places that bruises and cuts can not heal from. Kaori kicked herself on the inside, mentally thinking that she had gone through this more than enough times.

But it still hurt.

* * *

><p>It was rather cliché when her first encounter with a jealous heiress was in the washroom.<p>

"Hm, it makes me wonder how Ouran accepts these pieces of filth into this school." The girl wore the Ouran uniform. She was poofy and yellow, but her high heels clacked as she walked on the floors, making her tower a bit over Kaori. Her long brown hair was held back by a red hair band with her hand clutching her make up bag as she looked down on the younger girl.

Kaori walked passed the girl as though she was thin air. It wasn't worth her time. She bit down her tongue.

"Oh, I forgot. Pieces of trash can't speak," the girl's nasally voice called out.

Kaori walked out of the washroom, a little amused at how ridiculously cliché the whole encounter was. Trash or not, she was glad she had her iPod to drown out the words.

Another day, she was walking towards the library. A group of girls that were obviously waiting for her gave her dirty looks.

Kaori wondered if rolling her eyes would be appropriate, but it was rude. Staying classy was always something her father would want his daughter to grow up to be. Ignoring them seemed like the best option.

"Nakamoto, isn't it?" one of them called out.

Kaori stopped. What would the polite thing be?

"Can I help you ladies?" she courteously asked as she turned around.

The large blob of yellow walked towards her, observing her from head to toe. It reminded her of the Hitachiin twins, but this time it seemed more… unnerving. She took a deep breath. The old chant of sticks and stones replayed in her head, a childish tactic. She knew it was childish, but she didn't have anything else to remind her to stay calm.

"What is it between you and Ootori-senpai?"

Kaori shrugged. "Whatever you'd like it to be," she gave a curt smile while wondering what took them so long to be suspicious of their little relationship. They were in the same homeroom, they shared almost all of the same classes and they studied together in the library. Perhaps the last part was unknown to the girls as most of them never stepped in the library in the first place.

"I don't care what it is. But you and your filth can stay away from Ootori-senpai. He doesn't need you to bring him down," a carefully manicured nail pointed at her.

Kaori thought back to the times where she told him that she'd bring him down. Was she really? She wondered if Kyouya would think terribly of her, especially when dealing with these girls who glared at her with such malice. Unfortunately, their stares were nothing compared to her grandmother.

"I suppose I'll keep that in mind," Kaori walked her way to the library.

* * *

><p>"You aren't concentrating very well," Kyouya noticed as she stared into space. Exams were nearing and it was very unusual of Kaori to be in a daze.<p>

She sighed, leaning back in her chair. Kaori looked around wondering if anyone was looking at them.

"No one's here," he assured. Kyouya took one of her cold hands and gave it a little squeeze to comfort her.

"I don't know. I guess…" she wasn't sure if it was worth telling him. Kaori decided not to. Exams were creeping up quite quickly and they had other things to worry about than some petty little problem.

"Nothing," she shook her head and went back into making study notes for her German and English classes.

Kyouya had a gut instinct that it wasn't something meant to shrug off. He gave her a glance, hoping that perhaps she would break down and speak about it.

"That stare doesn't work," Kaori said with her head still drowned in her books. She felt his pair of eyes on her.

Kyouya didn't give up though. He merely put the issue aside for another time.

Kaori yawned, clearly exhausted even though her day was only halfway over. A headache started to pound her head. She massaged her temples in an attempt to soften the pain but it didn't work. Kaori decided to take a break.

"I'm going out," she simply said. Kaori quickly packed her bags and headed outside for some fresh air. She needed some time to relax, maybe some music to calm her down. She didn't wait for Kyouya. A little part of her hoped that she could get away from him as she needed some time alone to think.

Kaori sat by the fountain, a little fascinated at how the water pumping out of the fountain didn't freeze. It was quite chilly. Her hair blew around in the wind as she hugged herself a little tighter to conserve the heat. She took a deep breath of the cool fresh air. She always loved the cold.

Her mind wandered around. She thought about her review notes for a while, trying to recite the facts. She moved onto thinking about her lunch that she skipped. She had a habit of skipping meals, usually only to study. Kaori decided to cook a decent meal for herself that night. Somehow, she came back to the topic of…him, and those girls.

She couldn't avoid it, her mind nagged her to come to a conclusion on the subject. Kaori didn't want to bother Kyouya with such a petty situation. Although it really did make her wonder if she was really tainting his reputation. Who knew about them? Besides maybe the Host Club, and the school population catching onto the gist. Did he mind? Did he even know? He probably didn't. He had other things to worry about.

She made her way back to class and took her usual seat in German class, the only class she didn't have with Kyouya.

The teacher outlined the contents of their exam, and left the students to do whatever they liked with their free time.

"Nakamoto-san?" it was a boy. He wore the normal blue blazer of the Ouran uniform. He had hazel eyes with dark brown hair. It seemed that he wasn't fully Japanese. His face was rather thin and his body structure was quite lean in general. Kaori narrowed her eyes a little, trying to remember the boy's name. He wasn't in her homeroom class. He then took a seat beside her without any invitation.

"Suzuku Hazu," he introduced himself with his Japanese name. Kaori nodded and shook his hand, still silent.

"You tutored my brother," he reminded the clueless girl.

"Ah," Kaori smiled. "He's a good kid," she complimented.

He shrugged.

"What brings you here?" Kaori asked. Very few people talked to her, or rather, very few people noticed her. It really didn't seem like the boy beside her had any ill intention. Not that she could tell, anyway.

"The ladies up there seem to be quite fond of you," his head pointed to the front of the classroom.

"Oh are they?" Kaori knew it was total bull.

"Something about you and the Ootori. Say, what is it with the Ootori guy anyway? Such an egoistic bastard."

Kaori smiled and chuckled a little. "Yeah," she agreed. She was very amused. "I have to sit beside him for nearly all my classes," she added.

"Terrible," he shook his head. "He was in my business class last year. Outshined everyone."

"Work a little harder next time," she said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Having your chances crushed by him isn't something that's fixed by working harder," the boy snapped.

"He has two brothers and he's aiming to become the heir," Kaori replied bluntly.

Suzuku leaned back in his seat, knowing that the girl was right. His arm rested on one of the arm rests and he faced the girl.

"Why haven't I ever seen you before?"

"I've been here all year."

"Hard to imagine that you've been here all year, seeing that you're uniform-less." She stood out like a sore thumb now. "Scholarship student?"

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. The type of look you'd give someone so they can figure things out on their own.

"I apologize, so you are a scholarship student. Where are you from originally?"

"Someplace," her answers were vague.

"I'm from America," he wondered if sharing things about himself would make her open up too.

Kaori nodded, not really caring.

"My dad's here on business for a few years. Learning a new language is pretty difficult," he continued.

Kaori wondered why he was learning German if he found learning a new language is pretty difficult.

"You can speak English right?" he asked, switching languages.

"Everyone can," she replied, though not in English. Everyone in Ouran was at the very least fluent in English, with very few exceptions. Most heirs and heiresses learned English regardless.

"Why are you here?"

"Scholarship," she replied.

"Why don't you want to be friends?"

"No need," she smiled.

Suzuku became silent. He only approached her to see what made her so unlikable by the girls in front. Although her answers were short, her tone of voice was polite and didn't have a menacing feel to it. She spoke slowly, but fluently. Quite eloquently, to be honest.

"Do you want to… hang out sometime?" It was a friendly gesture, something that people would do to form a friendship. He didn't mean any harm.

She looked at him a little suspicious, wondering what made him want to hang out with her of all people. Her cynical personality made her that way.

"I appreciate the offer, but no. Exams," she explained.

"Or is it because of the Ootori?" he teased.

"Whatever you'd like it to be," Kaori let him wonder.

He walked her out of class, trying to make more conversation. Kaori didn't mind, there was something about him that reminded her of back home. People that were outgoing and nice enough to make conversation regardless of who you were, it made her feel welcome. That didn't mean she was going to share who she was. Suzuku never gave her that odd sense of trust she could place on him like she did with the Ootori.

They parted ways and she said goodbye out of politeness.

She walked her way to the main entrance, ready to go home. The raven haired boy was already waiting for her behind a pillar. He leaned casually, expecting her all along.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hello to you too," Kaori replied.

They stood in front of each other in silence. Kaori waited for him to spit whatever he wanted to say out. The slight twinge of annoyance was written all over his face. She wondered what it was about.

"Hazu-san, what did he want?" his voice was smooth. He didn't demand, but his voice didn't let her avoid the question either.

"He was talking to me during class," Kaori wondered how he knew about her encounter with Suzuku. "He was in your business class last year."

"He was."

"Seems like a pretty good guy," Kaori innocently said.

"So am I."

"I know," Kaori smiled.

"You're not… jealous, are you?" she wondered after a few seconds of silence.

"No, just curious," Kyouya didn't admit that he was jealous. It wasn't every day Kaori talked to anyone, even more so when it came to a boy.

"Sure," she dragged out the word, clearly showing off her sarcasm.

"What was it that bothered you earlier?" Kyouya decided to be straightforward. There was something about that nagging feeling that told him to get to the bottom of her uneasiness.

"Nothing. Nothing important, anyway," Kaori calmly said. She didn't think it was important to burden him with something so petty, and it wasn't like she could tell him to tell people to stop gossiping.

Kaori decided to take her leave, saying she had a lot of work to do even though all she had was review. On top of that, everyone was graduating this year. University applications had to be done.

She left Kyouya feeling stumped, like she did on the first day of school.

* * *

><p>It was late. 11 PM. Kaori was still up studying getting through most of her subjects. A feeling of relief rushed through her after noting that she was almost done. 4 hours of studying, one hour for each subject each night. It certainly distracted her well enough to make her feel exhausted.<p>

Her cell phone vibrated on her kitchen counter. Kaori got up from her desk and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Vivienne," her father answered.

"Dad," she replied.

"How have you been?" Kaori missed her father's deep voice. It made it seem like everything was going to be okay.

"Tired," she honestly said. "How about you, Dad? Have you been eating well? You need to get out more. Exercise."

"Fine, fine. Don't worry about your old man," her father's quiet chuckle came back.

A few seconds of silence played between the two.

"Dad, why are you calling me?" Kaori asked. It wasn't like him to call her. It had been a while since they shared their last phone call. Even though they didn't speak much, Kaori trusted that her father would still feel concerned but neither of the two could voice their concerns very well. Kaori was better than her father, something she picked up from her mother. But since she had left, Kaori had trouble trying to voice her emotions.

"Just checking up on my daughter like the usual father." Her father remembered something. "Ah… have you thought of where to go for University?"

"I'm thinking of applying to Cambridge, maybe Oxford." It was quite ambitious of her, she didn't tell anyone though. Kaori didn't really want to share knowing that perhaps she won't make it.

"You're not applying to a place back home? I've always told you that Harvard would be a nice option," the last part was a joke. The two of them knew that Harvard was an overrated school. Kidding aside, Kaori's father went back to the topic of universities. "How about Japan? You could stay in Japan if you'd like. Toudai's quite nice," he suggested.

"No… I think I'd rather go some place else. Ouran's program goes international, so I might as well make use of that." It wasn't that she hated Japan or anything. She just wanted to see the world, in her own way.

"I'm glad," her father sighed a sigh of relief.

"Why?"

"You're not coming back home," he half-joked. "I'd have to provide for you all over again."

"You already provide for me with the money you send. What's wrong with having your daughter back home?" Kaori teasingly asked.

"Alright, alright. Harvard, Stanford, Cambridge, Oxford, you can have the world. As long as you do what you love and make yourself happy, I'll be happy."

"Dad, you sound ridiculous right now," Kaori picked up on how incredibly cheesy her father was being. It wasn't like he preached on about happiness every day. He always emphasized practicality and realism. In fact, Kaori was thinking that her father would reject her thought of applying to schools in the UK.

"Do I? Well that– " Her father was cut off by a coughing fit.

"Dad, are you okay?" she worriedly asked. She hoped it was just him getting old and nothing serious.

"I'm alright," he replied after his coughing calmed down.

"Dad, honestly, are you sure?"

"Of course. When is your father ever not sure?"

She sighed. Her father had a large sense of pride that unfortunately also rubbed off on her. She understood if he didn't want to be taken care of, but she could only do so much when she was halfway across the world. Her constant reminders were the only thing that she could do.

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"Why did you send me halfway across the world?"

"You don't like it?" his voice didn't hint much sadness or remorse, it was surprisingly neutral.

She thought about it for a moment. Did she really not like it? She thought of the time she had spent in Japan so far. There were things that she would have definitely preferred not to deal with but meeting him… it felt like an empty part of her was filled.

"I don't know."

"Let me know when you do know, maybe I'll tell you then."

"Maybe?" Kaori and her father were similar that way. They never gave away their thoughts or their answers completely.

"Ah, and remember. December 18th is coming soon," he changed the topic.

"Is it really?" Kaori can't believe she had forgotten.

"And remember, she loved-"

"Roses. I know. She had to love the most cliché flower of them all."

She heard her father quietly laugh. "Yes, yes she did. I'm glad. It was always easy and convenient to buy."

"Christmas is coming soon, isn't it?"

"Why of course."

"Dad, please don't spend it alone," she hated the thought of her father spending holidays alone. It was her first time spending Christmas away from her Dad. Of course, they were never religious. But they had a good time, speaking to one another about really anything that came across their minds. They spent the day in relaxation, with Kaori cooking brunch and a quiet dinner for the both of them for the past few years.

"I won't," he assured.

"Who will you spend it with?"

"We'll see." It was obvious he was probably going to still spend the day alone, regardless.

"Dad…"

"It's just another day, Vivienne. No big deal." He went back to his pragmatic personality, his usual self.

He heard her sigh again on the other side of the line. She was unsure how to make things better, but he was so grateful to have such a daughter. He was the only one he had left.

"It's late. Sleep early, Vivienne," he ended the call without letting her say goodbye.

* * *

><p>It was a busy month for Kaori when it came to school. Her culminating assignments were handed in, and all there was left was the exams to finish off the semester. After that came winter break, and the start of a new semester.<p>

Kaori enjoyed having fresh starts. She was looking forward to finishing off her semester and taking a break. Part of her needed to spend some time alone, and explore Japan some more before she had to leave when the school year ended.

She ignored the occasional nasty comments that were made to bring her down. They became sparse as everyone became busy with their work. Kaori was glad, knowing that perhaps everyone would forget about her after a break from school. She had other things to worry about than petty comments.

Haruhi found Kaori walking towards the library one day, taking an alternate route to avoid the crowds.

"Nakamoto-san!" Haruhi called as she jogged to catch up to her in the vast hall.

Kaori turned around and noticed the brunette. "Kaori is fine," she said when Haruhi met up with her.

"Kaori it is. I don't see you walk here often. How are you?" Haruhi made the friendly gesture to make small talk.

"Busy. Probably you as well. Where are you headed to?"

"Library. I have to sign out a book for a research paper," Haruhi explained.

"Ah, so am I. We could walk there together then," Kaori offered.

It took a while to get from place to place in Ouran. The two girls made a bit of small talk here and there, comfortable with each other's presence.

"Tamaki and Kyouya-senpai are graduating this year," the brunette sighed wondering what would happen to their Host Club.

Kaori nodded.

"As are you. Have you thought about where to go?" Haruhi asked.

Kaori shrugged. "Filled out a few applications here and there, we'll see where it leads me," she vaguely answered.

Haruhi didn't pry. She respected Kaori's ways. In fact she found it more interesting when she could guess where Kaori would go.

"Where do you want to go when you graduate?" Kaori asked.

"Toudai first, then Harvard." Haruhi was also ambitious. Kaori smiled.

"I can see you there."

"I can see you… in many places," Haruhi said after pausing to think about where Kaori would fit in.

"What would you be majoring in?"

"Law," Haruhi said without any hesitation.

"Hm," the other girl nodded. "Persecution?" Kaori asked. Law wasn't really Kaori's field of expertise. Although cases may seem interesting, the drone of a court made it feel boring to Kaori.

"Hopefully, yes," Haruhi smiled. Kaori could tell that she felt happy when talking about law.

"What about you?"

"Something in the sciences," Kaori didn't quite make up her mind yet.

"Not business?"

Kaori laughed. "Oh gosh, no. I hate business. It's so mundane and boring. What made you think so?"

"Just you… and Kyouya-senpai. I just expected you two to have similar interests," Haruhi explained her thoughts.

Kaori shrugged. Kyouya excelled in everything he took, including the sciences. It was probably because the Ootori Cooporation was an affluent medical company. It didn't seem like he liked it very much. He leaned more towards Business and numbers.

They both reached the library and went their separate ways.

Kaori went to the usual table to study, finding Kyouya already there. She took a seat in front of him silently, continuing their usual routine.

"Have you applied anywhere?" he asked while typing away on his laptop.

"Yes," she replied. "You?"

"Of course."

"Let me guess. Stanford, Harvard and… Toudai?" It was unlikely he would go to Toudai. Not many people stayed in Tokyo. America was where most rich people went. Well, if they had the grades of course. Perhaps Toudai was a back up in case he didn't get into his first choice. That was rather unlikely.

"Hm," it was odd how she knew. But then again, Kyouya applied to the top schools so it wasn't a surprise as to how Kaori knew. What was more of a mystery was where Kaori was going.

"Studying over the weekend?" he asked, making small talk. He liked hearing her voice.

Kaori looked at her cell phone, checking the date. The eighteenth fell on the Monday the week after. She'd have to make a trip on the weekend to visit.

"No," she said, a little surprised at how quickly time passed. She could sacrifice a day to visit, it was alright seeing as she prepped for her exams for nearly a month already.

"Exams are next week," Kyouya reminded as he looked up from his laptop wondering what made the girl so crazy as to not study before her exams.

"Yeah," she replied knowingly.

"Where… are you going?" he was curious, but hesitant to ask thinking that she wouldn't want to tell.

"I…" Kaori honestly didn't know, she had to look up the address soon. "Stay at home, Kyouya, you'll need to study. Don't worry." She smiled, hoping he'd let the topic go.

* * *

><p>Kaori woke up early, or earlier than usual on a weekend. 9 AM. She got herself dressed in a cozy sweater and jeans. She wrapped a scarf around her neck and grabbed her army jacket. It was thicker, and kept her warm. She never zipped up her jackets, she didn't like the hassle. Kaori decided to bring her camera as she had planned something out for her father.<p>

Her doorbell rang. It was odd, no one would ring her doorbell. The only person she could think of that would visit was Kyouya, but that was rather unlikely since it was early. She remembered the last time she had a meal with Fuyumi and how irritated he was for being called at 10:30 AM.

She reluctantly opened the door, revealing a dark-haired boy in a dark trench coat.

"Good morning," his smooth voice greeted.

"Why are you here?" Kaori bluntly asked.

"Wanted to know what you'd be doing besides studying," he replied.

"I'm going out," she answered.

"Where?"

"A place."

"I'll accompany you there," he offered as he stepped into her apartment.

Kaori grabbed her iPod and lenses. She stuck them in her messenger bag along with her wallet. Kaori took a look around her apartment to see if she forgot anything.

"I don't think she'd appreciate your presence," Kaori replied.

"Who might she be?"

She made her way towards her door, ready to step out ignoring Kyouya who followed her around.

"You're going barefooted?" Kyouya commented.

Kaori looked down and sighed. She always forgot her socks since being barefooted at home made her feel comfortable.

She took her messenger bag off and went to her drawer to grab a pair of socks to wear. Kaori heard Kyouya quietly chuckle at her mistake.

"It's a habit," she snapped.

They both stepped out of the apartment, with her door automatically locking. It was key-less, there was a keypad with numbers to punch in instead of a key.

The two stepped into the elevator to go down to the lobby.

"Kyouya, I don't think you'd want to come with me. We have exams in a few days, go home and study," Kaori urged.

"You don't seem to be studying. I assure you that I will be fine," Kyouya confidently told her.

Kaori shook her head. "I don't know why you'd want to come along."

"I don't know where you're going."

"It's not a place most people would go," Kaori hinted.

"But you're going."

"Yes," Kaori replied.

"Then it can't be a terrible place."

Kaori scoffed. "Why are you so stubborn? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" her voice became irritated.

She saw his shoulders lower as he exhaled. Kaori noticed the small hint of disappointment in his eyes, it seemed like he was going to give in and leave. A sudden feeling of guilt washed over her, perhaps she was being too impatient. Kaori wondered if she would like to see him. What was Kyouya to her? She didn't know. A boyfriend, friend, he was just someone that filled that void she left in her.

She sighed.

"Just… don't regret coming." They stepped off the elevator and made their way to the subway.

* * *

><p>Kaori spent the past six years alone, or relatively alone. Her father never gave her the support or comfort she longed to have. Nonetheless, she loved her father and knew that her father had trouble trying to connect emotionally. Kaori was glad she had someone beside her. It was comforting. He was silent, and oddly patient.<p>

She could tell he was still tired, and tried hard not to fall asleep on the train. It was a long ride anyway.

"You can take a nap," Kaori offered. "I won't leave you on the train," she joked.

She saw his eyes narrow, suspicious of the idea of leaving him on the train. Eventually, she saw his eyes close and succumb to his fatigue. Kaori smiled at how pleasant he looked when he slept. She was tired too, but she couldn't bear to fall asleep. Kaori took out her iPod and listened to music to keep herself awake and aware of which stop to get off.

He still held her hand, even when he slept. No one held her hand besides her father. She grazed her thumb on his hands, taking note of the deep lines. She leaned her head on his shoulder while looking out the window. Kaori was glad that it was sunny, but still chilly. The dry cold air became more apparent as December progressed.

She turned to look at him, in deep sleep. What was he? How would she explain him to her?

She didn't like the term boyfriend, or friend. He was definitely not a brother; that just felt utterly wrong. He was just him. But she didn't now how to explain that to others. It only made sense to herself.

She wondered what he thought of her. Did he feel the same way? Did he think it would be okay to call her his girlfriend? Or friend?

Everything was so new. Kaori had never experienced such a relationship. All she knew was that he could never be replaced. She still had trouble telling him every detail of her life, but it didn't seem like he minded too much. He got used to her habits. It was difficult to open up. Kaori had never done that to anyone, not even her childhood friends back home.

It was getting easier to tell him things though, only if he didn't pry. Although there were times when she wanted to know more about him too. She chuckled a little, realizing both of them were quite boring. There wasn't much about the two to share. Kaori didn't think of her as a very interesting person, there wasn't much to say about her. She wasn't good at talking about herself.

But maybe with him, she was.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the train came to a halt. The automated voice announced their destination while people shuffled to get off the train. Kaori gently shook Kyouya awake. She laughed at how clueless he looked when he slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes a bit, trying to get used to the light. Kyouya got up silently, still not letting go of her hand.

They got off the train, finding themselves in a small city. It was quaint, but friendly looking. Kaori looked around and made her way to the map with the boy attached to her hand.

They started walking, with Kaori occasionally taking pictures of people and little things.

A small floral shop was along their way where Kaori stopped to buy flowers. She picked a small bouquet of red roses and held them in one of her hands after putting her camera away in her bag. They exited and Kaori continued to lead the way.

He watched as her head looked everywhere, taking note of every little detail.

"It all looks so familiar," she said as they kept walking around the place.

They reached the gate to a cemetery. Kaori didn't hesitate to walk through the gate.

"Do you want to know something?" she asked him quietly.

He looked at her, nodding.

"This is the same place where my Dad held my hand for the very last time," she said it with a small broken smile. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Kaori felt oddly overwhelmed with emotions. She wasn't going to cry though, not in front of Kyouya. She wasn't ready for that quite yet.

He stood there in silence, not knowing what to say. He only gripped her hand tighter, the only type of comfort he knew how to provide.

They walked through rows and rows of tombstones, while Kaori silently counted to find the correct one. She led him through a row and stopped a few stones from their entrance.

She silently faced the grave, solemnly placing the bouquet of roses in front of the grave.

"That's… my mother," she introduced.

He bowed to the stone to show his respect. He too, was overwhelmed. He didn't think he would be going through something so… serious on this very day.

Kaori didn't know what else to say. Every time she visited, she always had a mixture of emotions. On one hand, she still resented her mother. She visited only because she had to. Or at least that was what she told herself the first few years. Kaori was still angry at her mother for leaving her so helpless and alone. Because of her mother, she felt insecure, so terribly insecure about her social status, insecure of how others looked at her. She made her scared to turn out like her. Kaori couldn't sleep at night for the first few months and there were still times when she still had trouble.

But she was still her mother. The mother who taught her to stay happy, despite all things. Her mother taught her to look at the small things, to enjoy life. Kaori couldn't help but to feel betrayed at the irony. Her mother was so depressed, yet she could still tell her child to be happy.

Kyouya noticed Kaori scoff to herself. Her expression was hard to read. Her eyes showed anger and resentment, yet they faltered to a softer glance after she sighed. She didn't shed a single tear.

"You're… not going to pay your respects?" he asked, noting how she hadn't bowed yet.

"I would if my father was here," Kaori replied.

"She's… your mother," Kyouya was taken back at how she would be so disrespectful. It wasn't like her.

She shook her head.

"I can't bring myself to do it," Kaori admitted.

"Then why are you here?"

"I… don't know." Kaori didn't know if she would have visited her mother if her father hadn't reminded her.

She stood there, still contemplating.

"If your father passed away, would you pay your respects?" she whispered, knowing that Kyouya's father was not the best father out there but still nonetheless his father. Would he be willing to pay the respect to a father that was…never a father? Would Kyouya have the heart to forgive his father for only seeing him as a pawn for the company?

Kyouya stayed silent. He didn't know. The two teenagers drowned themselves in their thoughts. What would be the right thing to do?

The things that Kaori exposed Kyouya to were things that he would have never thought of.

Kyouya changed the topic, trying to pull the girl out of her deep melancholy.

"You haven't introduced me to your mother yet," he said.

"I don't know what to introduce you as," she admitted. "She's only a pile of ashes after all."

"If she was only ash, you wouldn't be here." He was right. Kaori still had that sentimental attachment. She looked down to the ground, not really knowing what to do with him.

"You're still not going to introduce me?" his deep voice daunted her.

"Introduce yourself if you're so insistent," she shrugged. She looked up from the ground, watching what he would do next. He took her hand in his, warming her cold hand.

"Kyouya Ootori. Pleased to meet you," he politely said, almost like he was addressing a business associate. He paused, not knowing what else to say.

Kaori quietly chuckled, knowing that he was stuck.

"You have your mother's eyes," he commented as he observed the photo on the gravestone.

"I do."

"They're beautiful."

Kaori became shy, still not exactly used to his compliments.

"Are you really doing this in front of my mother?"

"She's just a pile of ashes, is she not?" he proved his point.

Kaori sighed at his smug expression. "Anything else you'd like to say to my mother?"

He turned back to the tomb. What he wanted to say was too out of his character. He was embarrassed to say. Kaori took his silence as a no and let go of his hand to take her camera out of her bag.

She crouched down to the roses she set on the stone and snapped a few photos in different angles.

Kaori got up, feeling like the visit was sufficient enough.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" he gently asked as they walked hand in hand back to the train station.<p>

"I didn't think you'd show up at my door and spontaneously come with me."

"I'd go anywhere with you," he simply said.

She laughed at how odd that sounded when it came from him. "Why? Where's the merit in being with me?"

Kyouya liked hearing her laugh. He didn't like feeling ridiculous in front of her though. Admittedly, his last sentence wasn't very well thought through, it rolled off his tongue.

"You make things interesting," Kyouya confessed.

"I suppose meeting a dead person is interesting if that's what makes you happy," her sarcastic personality was always there.

Kyouya smirked, glad that her sarcasm was always an indication of her well-being.

"But that's sweet. Thank you," she sincerely said. Somehow having him beside her made her feel better, calmer even. She looked up at him, feeling short. He still looked ahead, trying not to shiver as the cold wind blew towards them. Kaori laughed a little, stopping them in the middle of the street. He turned to her, curious as to why she stopped in the cold weather.

She unravelled her thick grey scarf around her neck and stretched her arms to place it on the taller boy in front of her.

"What are you doing?" The weather was cold enough to show his breath in the air.

"What does it look like? You're shivering," she said as she wrapped it around his neck. It surprisingly matched well with his dark trench coat.

"You'll be cold," he gently stopped her arms.

"I'm never cold, Kyouya," she assured. "I have your hands to keep me warm." She smiled with her straight teeth that shined in the sun, with her tongue that stuck out playfully.

Kyouya didn't take off the scarf, feeling elated by the scent of her wrapped around his neck. It kept him warm as they walked hand in hand back to the station.

* * *

><p>He found himself in her apartment looking at the pamphlets she had on Universities. Most were the Ivy League, with a few in England. He was surprised to find a few Canadian universities scattered within the pile.<p>

"Here's your black coffee," she handed the cup to him as he hovered over her kitchen table with piles of paper and work. She was glad that she finished with her university applications, and she let him speculate on which ones she applied to.

"Thank you," he politely said as he took the cup from her.

"I apologize for the messiness," she was embarrassed by her apartment. Papers and textbooks were scattered on desks and tables. Her bed wasn't made but at least her kitchen was quite clean. Her laptop sat on the living room table, still on and connected to the charger. It was flipped to a page with a medical journal published a few months ago on Cardiology.

Kyouya found the messiness rather interesting. Although it definitely wasn't as messy as Tamaki.

"It's snowing outside," Kaori looked out her glass windows that overlooked Tokyo. "It's so beautiful."

Kyouya learned something new. She liked snow. He always found it odd when she liked such petty things, how she found the enjoyment in the smallest things in life.

He walked around her apartment, taking note of the fact that she wasn't as messy as she turned out to be. Most of the papers that were scattered around the place were organized in some way. University applications were on the kitchen table. While her books and review notes were placed on the living room table with her black laptop.

"What do you want to do?" she asked. There wasn't much to do around her apartment.

"Study?" he suggested.

"There's no point in studying if you already know the material," Kaori rolled her eyes. He always assured her that he would be okay. She studied enough to be pretty confident as well.

"Alright. Let's talk," he sat down on her couch. She took a seat facing him, on another chair.

She waited patiently, both of them having their usual staring contest as they waited for each other to speak. Kaori took a sip of her tea, smiling and eventually giggling.

"This is so awkward…" she quietly said and looked away from the handsome boy in front of her.

He smirked. Kyouya could never get enough of making her feel uncomfortable. It was cute for the lack of a better word.

"I don't think so," he disagreed.

She shrugged, already knowing his opinion.

He looked around her apartment, and asked what she did in her spare time.

"Regular things. Watch TV, catch up on reading, cook a decent meal… what do you do?" Kaori asked even though she knew he didn't have much spare time in the first place. It always fascinated her when he made the time to show up at her door randomly to take her out.

"Sleep," he replied.

She laughed. "I do that too."

"You're applying to Harvard?" He saw a pamphlet on her kitchen table.

"What do you think?" she asked, curious to hear his answer even though she didn't apply. She just took the pamphlet to keep her options open.

"I think Harvard would suit you," he shrugged.

"Why?" Kaori pried. She was an average girl, with decent grades. But she had nothing else. Nothing stood out for her, besides graduating from Ouran.

He took a sip of his coffee. "You're hardworking."

"That's it?" Kaori was disappointed. Kaori looked at Kyouya with such admiration with his grades and how he was so… out of her league for the lack of a better phrase. To him she was just "hardworking". She exhaled, obviously disappointed with his answer and sunk back into her seat with her tea.

"Have you planned out your career?" Even his questions showed off his organized personality. Always planning ahead.

"No," she replied. "I'll see where my education takes me."

They were different that way. Kaori planned out her life, but not to the very last detail. She had no particular goals, she just wanted to explore. She was more carefree, but careful with her options. Kyouya on the other hand, had timelines and goals to fulfill. They were both realistic, and pragmatic. Yet they had two different approaches.

"Oh?" he wanted her to elaborate.

"You can plan all you want, but life tends to throw things at you that you'll have to take and make the most out of. I'd rather not be disappointed if things don't go my way," she explained.

"Ah, but you can change where you want to go so you won't be disappointed no?" Kyouya always had things his way. If he didn't, he'd make it happen. That's how it worked.

"Of course, but things will still go wrong. That unknown factor is always there. You can't calculate life," she argued.

"So what do you know so far?" If she didn't know what the unknown factor was, she must've had some idea of what she wanted.

"I'll go to University and study something I love. I know I'll want to do something that reminds me why I live. I'll live a meaningful life filled with memories and a beautiful family."

"Your plans are rather vague, no?"

"They're vague for a reason," she shrugged. "I can shift and change things as I please. Yours must be down to the very tee."

He smiled. They were. He wanted to graduate on a combined degree program, with both his Bachelor's and Masters. He wanted to inherit the company at the very latest at the age of 25, and so on. They had completely different plans.

"What about… us? Do we fit?" she pondered about their future together.

Kyouya didn't want to think too much about it. She was something that happened to him in the spur of the moment, something that he was so glad to discover by pure chance. The more he thought about them together, the more complex things came to be. He was continuously learning from her, and how she lived her life so differently from his. He was exposed to things he would have never experienced. He never wanted that to stop.

"Somehow." He paused. "We will." He'll make them work.

He saw her eyes perk up, surprised at his answer. "Seems rather optimistic of you," she noted. Kaori moved closer to him, shifting to the couch he sat on. She placed her cup down on the table with his and held out her pinky.

"What is this?" he asked as he glanced down to her small finger.

"Promise that we'll somehow fit," she childishly commanded.

"Don't be childish," Kyouya waved her off, but didn't move away from her. The warmth she brought was calming as she sat beside him. Kaori looked at him with her deep brown eyes. Her actions were childish, but her eyes were serious.

Kaori never realized how much she wanted him to stay in her life. The thought of him being gone made her feel uneasy, especially when she had no one to comfortably be with anymore. Granted, she still wasn't comfortable enough to tell him everything. Part of her only liked to leave him guessing for the fun of it, another part was insecure about her feelings and how he felt. She wanted to know if he reciprocated her feelings for him, even though they didn't show it well or often for that matter.

Reluctantly, he brought up his pinky and linked it with hers. A smile grew on her face and her arms wrapped around his neck. He inhaled the scent of her hair as he brought his arms around her waist. He lightly chuckled at how happy she was over something so childish. She pulled away.

"You should laugh more often."

"I do."

Only with her he'd laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was supposed to be up yesterday... but FF was down and I couldn't log in so I couldn't update. Anyway, introduced a new character. :) Suzuku probably won't show up for quite some time after a bit of planning. Very vague planning, mind you. I still need to figure out a lot. I wonder if this chapter is too long... the length might take a while to get through and I hope you guys didn't get bored.

Anyway, thank you so so so much to all of you for sticking by and reading haha. All these reviews and story alerts/favourites make my day! Sometimes I even wonder how I even got them with such a messy story (I've noticed quite a bit of errors in my other chapters, and I felt so irritated for not catching them).


	15. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV**

"Come play with us, Kaori-chan!" the little blonde cheerfully pleaded.

"I'm sure you'll have fun without me," Kaori gently refused.

She found herself sitting on an empty couch, still trying to comprehend the situation. The twins were running around the large house, with Tamaki chasing the two who stole one of his terribly written Calculus tests. Something to do with Haruhi written on top of it made the twins snatch the test and playfully threatened to tell Haruhi who was in one of the guest rooms getting ready.

Kaori was spontaneously invited by Tamaki to spend a few days at Kyouya's cottage up in Yamagata after their exams had ended. The Shadow King showed up at her door the day before in the morning while she was still making breakfast. He was clearly cranky, and it made Kaori feel slightly intimidated. Despite the murderous aura Kyouya had given off, Kaori still stubbornly refused to go with him. Eventually, Kaori had given in after seeing how frustrated and irritated the boy was.

Kyouya sat near her, on another seat with his laptop typing away. He sipped his dark coffee while easily ignoring the ruckus caused by the rest of the Host Club.

Kaori huffed, still annoyed at how easily she was able to give in to the Shadow King. She wanted to spend a quiet winter break in her apartment, catching up on the TV shows she had missed and reading a few books. Luckily, she did bring a few books along with her, it was one of those necessities she never left the house without.

The cottage, as described by Kyouya was nowhere near a small-sized cottage. It was beautifully constructed, with that homey feel that was present throughout the place. Much of the interior gave off the wooden texture, keeping the cottage-like effect. The room they sat in had an open-concept design; the TV and the fireplace were at opposite ends but still somehow fit. The kitchen was not far, with a long table to fit all of the members in the house to eat meals. The staircases led to the bedrooms, with views of the beautiful mountain and a ski resort owned by the Ootori Corporation that was just a few minutes away by car.

"It is recommended that you dress warmly. Plans have been made to go skiing today," the Shadow King advised. He noticed Kaori looking around his home, observing every detail she always did.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I would have briefed you on our plans. However you were rather busy sleeping."

"So were you." They both slept on the car ride to his cottage. Catching up on sleep was something both of them couldn't resist.

It was only 8:30 in the morning, with most of the Host Club members wide awake. Kyouya had forced himself to get up, knowing that his friends would have to depend on him for the day. Luckily, his friends left Kyouya alone out of fear. Kaori shrugged, also a little tired but not quite as intimidated as the others by the Shadow King. Nonetheless, she perked up at the thought of skiing.

* * *

><p>The slopes of the ski resort were nearly all vacant with every ski lift working efficiently. Yamagata had beautiful slopes, covered in a fresh coat of snow that lured experienced skiers and snowboarders to ride upon. Kaori took a moment to admire the beauty of the snow and the landscape before putting on her skis.<p>

"You can ski, Kaori-chan?" Haruhi was surprised.

"A little bit," Kaori replied. She hadn't skied for quite some time. Her father was never able to take her skiing, but her friends' families were always willing to have her tag along, eventually leading to Kaori learning how to ski. It was surprisingly easier than what she had expected, if she went slow and took her time to get the hang of it.

"It's quite simple, really," Kaori reassured Haruhi who was getting dragged along by Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins who begged to teach her how to master the sport.

Mori and Honey had already taken off to one of the more difficult slopes with their snowboards and bid their goodbye earlier. Kyouya on the other hand was still indoors tying up loose ends and possibly taking a nap to regain his energy.

That left Kaori happily on her own, giving her time to explore and piece back her skiing skills.

It was around noon when Kaori finally felt confident in her skills to try the more difficult slopes. She got on the ski lift with two strangers on either side of her. It wasn't like she had never ridden with strangers before, most of the time it was silent.

"You ski often?" the stranger on her right started the conversation towards the girl.

"Not really," she politely replied. "You?"

The man shrugged. He mentioned that the slopes were rather difficult for a person Kaori's size. She was quite tiny.

"My height becomes rather beneficial in this sport. My centre of gravity is lower, making it easier to balance. An essential skill for skiers, as you should probably know," She cheekily replied. Kaori never liked it when people commented on her size. She was short, but not terribly short. Kaori gave one of those smiles that were meant to hide her sharp tongue.

"You're cute," the man replied. His short dyed brown hair had pieces sticking out of his helmet as he gave her a friendly smile. "And witty," he added.

Kaori sat back, avoiding eye contact. It wasn't every day she got hit on. "Uhh... thanks," she tried to nonchalantly reply.

"Here with anyone?" the man was still being polite, not making any move that made Kaori uncomfortable. It wasn't like she could escape on the ski lift while dangling in the air.

"Yes. She is," a deep husky voice on the other side of Kaori spoke. Kaori turned her head to the left, nearly forgetting that there was another stranger beside her.

Kaori was on the verge of asking who, until she noticed the raven black hair. He wore goggles that shielded his eyes from the public, although Kaori could easily tell by his strict posture that it was Kyouya.

"Your boyfriend?" the other man asked, ready to back off.

"Uhm…" Kaori wasn't sure how to respond. She turned to Kyouya for a response. He just smirked, curious as to how she would handle this situation. He could tell that she was getting uncomfortable. He just liked seeing her squirm.

"So he isn't?" the brown haired man's voice sounded the slightest bit hopeful.

"What would you define boyfriend?" she asked, not entirely off topic. Kaori still wondered how to classify the raven haired snowboarder on the left of her.

"Someone that would kick my ass if I decided to make any more moves on you," the man jokingly said. Kaori laughed a little at his humour.

"I don't know, you should try," Kaori teased. She looked at Kyouya who was getting ready to get off the ski lift. She couldn't tell if he was angry, although he probably was.

The three got off the ski lift at the top of the slope, with Kaori and the stranger still making some small talk and bidding their goodbyes shortly.

Kaori caught up to Kyouya who was looking at the map of the slopes. She poked him with her ski pole, trying to get his attention. His goggles were on top of his helmet as he tried taking a look at the map to decide which hill to go down on.

"I didn't know you snowboarded," Kaori said.

"I wasn't aware of your tendency to flirt with other men," she heard the slight irritancy in his voice.

Kaori laughed. "He's a pretty nice guy," she pushed his buttons a little more. Just enough to get him to impulsively decide on a slope to descend upon. Kyouya moved to the top of the slope, and tied his boots in place to the snowboard.

"It's always interesting to see you… not you," Kaori commented. His little temper tantrums were like those of a child. "I'll meet you down there," she cheerily replied, making her way slowly down the slope. She was careful not to fall. The last thing she wanted was to knock into a tree or to break a bone.

Kyouya sped right in front of her, showing off his skills. She could tell he wanted to impress her. Kaori shrugged, she was never that competitive when it came to sports. It was something she knew she wasn't good at, and as long as she was happy with what she was able to do at her skill level, she was pretty proud.

At the bottom of the slope, Kaori noticed Kyouya patiently waiting by the ski lift. Kaori gained some speed to keep him from waiting any longer. Kaori was glad at his gesture to wait. She smiled as skiing on her own became a little boring after a while. Kyouya pointed his head towards the ski lift and this time he made sure no one tagged along with them.

"You're not angry, are you?" Kaori casually asked. His brief moments of anger always seemed to come and go quickly or at least that's how it went with her.

He raised his eyebrows at her, not answering the question to let her wonder. Kaori looked to the front, not saying anything either. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Kaori posed a question.

"Would you have kicked his ass?" She said it light heartedly, but a little part of her just wanted to be reassured.

"There would have been quite a high chance of that, yes," Kyouya coolly answered.

That put a smile on Kaori's face. It was something so small, yet so ridiculously meaningful.

Kyouya looked at the girl who couldn't stop smiling. She looked ahead, not daring to make eye contact with him. Almost as if she figured that as long as she didn't make eye contact, he would have disappeared and it would save her the embarrassment. He put his arm around her shoulder, comfortably letting her lean into him while fitting like puzzle pieces. Kyouya placed a kiss on her temple, coaxing another giggle from her.

She acted like a child, but there was something so precocious about her that it didn't make her seem like a child no longer. Her thoughts were deeper than many, and for some reason Kyouya had the key. The key to comprehending her odd thoughts and her little actions.

She too, had the key. The key to unlocking his impulsive ways, and his irrationality. She brought Kyouya joy, the small pleasures and what he would have thought to be useless things that turn out to be interesting. She had changed him in a way that he could never shift back.

They spent their day huddled in the bright sun on ski lifts, looking like the average couple though they were still shy to show too much of their affection. They laughed and smiled, both enclosed in their own world. Their own private world, where there was no one to disturb them.

* * *

><p>The Host Club arrived late after dinner at Kyouya's cottage. Tired and sore from skiing, they all headed to bed early. Kaori took a warm shower, relaxing her muscles and stretching to prevent anymore cramps. It was only 10:30, and despite how exhausted she was, Kaori still had trouble sleeping.<p>

Sometimes that happened, those nights where sleeping became difficult. That feeling of emptiness, the hollowness nagged her as she tried to sleep. Sighing, she took out her laptop and tried to pass time. Unfortunately, she kept losing internet connection every so often making it difficult to catch up on TV shows.

Kaori quietly walked out of her room, hoping that the living room with the fire place and the entertainment systems would have better internet connection. She carried her laptop and the charger as she tried to tip toe her way around the cottage. Unfortunately, Kaori was always clumsy. Losing her balance on the cold hardwood floor, she bumped into the wall making a loud noise followed by a groan of pain.

"Going somewhere?"

Startled, she instinctively jumped as she turned around to see Kyouya leaning by his bedroom door.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she whispered.

"I would ask the same to you," he said while gently taking her arm to lead her into his room. He shut the door and spoke at a normal volume.

"My room is the wi-fi hotspot," Kyouya mentioned as he walked back to his laptop that sat on his bed.

"Of course it would be," Kaori said as she rolled her eyes. She made herself comfortable by sitting on the floor with the bed behind her back. She sat on the opposite side of the bed on the floor, giving Kyouya a good view as he was alleviated on the bed.

Kaori was reading a medical journal on neurology before Kyouya noticed that she stopped scrolling down for a few minutes. He set his laptop down, and crawled closer to Kaori, wondering if she was asleep. Her head rested on her arm that sat on the night table. Her eyes were closed and her chest rhythmically moved up and down.

Gently, he pulled the laptop out of her grip and set it to hibernate. He lifted her off the ground easily, seeing how light she was. As if it was a reflex, she curled up to his warmth before he set her down on his bed.

It was already 12, and Kyouya called it a night as well. He slipped into the bed, watching how Kaori scrunched up into a fetal position. Her hair beautifully flowed onto the bed, framing her pale face as her mouth was slightly open. Her small but skinny fingers lay underneath her cheek, with one of her hands free for Kyouya to grasp and claim.

She was his. He never said it, but Kyouya felt as though having someone like her was more valuable than anything. Nothing could compare.

* * *

><p>The bright sun shined through the curtains, with the rays slowly threatening to open Kaori's eyes. Instinctively, Kaori snuggled deeper into the covers which were warmer than usual. Her forehead leaned on something that did not seem like fabric. It was warm flesh.<p>

Her mind wandered around, still half-asleep wondering if she was dreaming. She took a breath, smelling peppermint and something inexplicable. Something that was familiar.

Kaori didn't want to open her eyes, knowing that if she did she would have a hard time falling asleep. She could feel that she was leaning towards something that also cradled around her waist. She didn't pull away, liking the feeling of safety and comfort.

Unfortunately, her curiosity got the better of her making Kaori open her eyes to find Kyouya beside her, cradling her with his arm and keeping her warm with his heat under the soft covers.

Gasping a little out of surprise, Kaori jumped up from the bed trying to comprehend the situation. She ran her hands through her hair, hoping to get rid her messy hair. She fell down to the bed after an arm snaked around her stomach pulling her down.

Kaori turned to the bedside, stretching to grab Kyouya's phone to check the time. Kyouya felt her struggle and smirked with his eyes closed. He heard her make a quiet noise out of frustration before giving up after a few minutes. She sighed.

"I can't sleep after waking up," Kaori whispered, knowing that Kyouya conscious enough to notice that she was awake.

He turned onto his back taking his arm off of Kaori and slowly opened his eyes to find Kaori smiling at him. Kyouya couldn't help but to return the smile. She turned away as her smile grew bigger. The way he smiled made her heart flutter.

She stretched a little and yawned quietly. As she put her hand over her mouth to hide the yawn, she noticed something on her finger.

"Kyouya, what's this?" she held out her right hand with a simple silver band on it. It was the ring she had lost a few weeks ago, back on her ring finger.

"I assume that's a rhetorical question," he replied in his husky voice. He cleared his throat, still in the process of getting himself to wake up.

She examined the ring. Kaori was pretty sure she lost it, and it was a rather common ring in the first place. It was just a silver band with nothing else. It was her favourite because it was so simple, yet beautiful as it matched with anything she wore. She found beauty in simplicity.

"Where is the logic behind stealing my ring just to give it back?" She looked at him for an answer.

"What do you think?" he crossed his arms as he waited for her.

Kaori took the ring off her finger, wondering what Kyouya would have done with it. It was engraved with something on the inside.

"Infinite?" she questioned as she saw the small infinite sign engraved. "Why?" she wondered. Kaori moved closer to the boy, wanting to hear his explanation. He gestured for her to move closer to him so he could whisper the answer into her ear. His fingers took a few strands of her hair and placed it behind her ear. The sensation tickled her a little. Kyouya moved closer to her ear, piquing her curiosity even more. In the end, he kissed her on the temple.

"That does not suffice as an explanation," Kaori said pulling away slightly to turn her head towards him.

He cupped her face instead and swooped down to her lips, feeling her smile into the kiss. There was no electric spark, it was nothing described like the ridiculous romantic comedies Kaori watched on airplanes. It was nothing cliché, it was just them. How their lips moulded into each others so easily, and how her body felt under his embrace just felt right. She felt safe.

Kaori was elated, to have someone so irreplaceable. To have someone to fill in the empty feeling that she always experienced from time to time. She wondered if finding someone like him was what others described as "love". She stopped thinking that it was just teenage love. It was just love, regardless of them being teenagers or an elderly couple.

"I love you," those words rolled off her tongue as she whispered it into his ear. Her arms were around his neck, while his were on her waist as they stayed comfortably in this position. Kaori immediately felt self conscious, wondering if he felt the same way or if thought that the phrase was nonsense.

But for him, that was the explanation he was looking for. He didn't know what else to say when it came to her. How she stumbled into his life out of nowhere, how he realized that she brought him something no one else could. Kyouya thought the word 'love' was merely a phenomenon observed by science and exaggerated through literature and the media. Accelerated heartbeats, increased hormones with studies proving that it was an addiction. He didn't believe that he would fall into such a trap.

But he couldn't describe his feelings as anything else. It was love.

Both were never used to situations so heartfelt, so sentimental, so... unlike either of them.

Kaori pulled back, looking at Kyouya with pleading eyes. She pleaded for him to feel the same way, so she wasn't the only one feeling stupid and embarrassed. Kaori wanted to hear those words come out of his mouth as they did out of hers.

She watched as Kyouya tried to process those words through his mind. He moved closer to kiss her forehead. Kaori knew that Kyouya's ego couldn't quite take it. She accepted, and smiled at him. The ring was enough. She understood.

His love for her was infinite.

* * *

><p>"Kaori-chan, you can cook?"<p>

"A little."

The Host Club woke up to Kaori making brunch. One by one, they woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes and the sizzling bacon.

"Can I have cake? And cookies?" Honey pleaded.

"Maybe, if we have the ingredients," Kaori promised the little boy who held onto his little bunny.

The rest of the Host Club watched in amazement.

"Is this how commoners cook?" Tamaki asked.

"It's how everyone cooks," Kaori bluntly answered.

Haruhi offered to help by cutting up the fruit and other ingredients. Tamaki and the Twins were eager to help as well, only to have Kaori usher them out of the kitchen.

Eventually, the Host Club sat down at the large table with a wide variety food in front of them, free for them to choose what they wanted to eat. The meal started off silently, with most of them eager to eat as they had been hungry for quite some time. Many complimented Kaori for her cooking, with Kaori replying that it was nothing special.

At one point, the twins snickered, noticing something on Kaori's finger.

"What is that on your finger?" one of them asked.

"It wasn't there yesterday," the other twin commented.

"Not quite as observant as I thought you two would be, it's been on my finger since I arrived," Kaori smoothly lied about the ring. She prayed that the two wouldn't dig any further. Looking up from the pancakes on her plate, she saw the twins giving her a suspicious look. Kaori stared back, not intimidated. She had been through worse, after all.

"Kaori-chan, tell us about yourself," Honey changed the topic. He had always been interested in the mysterious girl.

"Yes, please, mademoiselle," Tamaki encouraged.

All eyes were on her, putting Kaori on the spot. She never enjoyed sharing information with others willingly, Kyouya of all people knew.

"I'm not that interesting," Kaori said as she took a bite of her pancake, trying to lower their expectations. "I'm sure Haruhi would be more of interest." Kaori tried to switch their attention over to the girl beside her.

"But we know about Haruhi already," Honey whined.

"Coax information out of Kyouya if you're so interested," Kaori shrugged.

"It's authentic when it comes from you, no?" Tamaki tried to convince the stubborn girl as well.

"I could lie," Kaori reminded.

The Host Club sat at the table stumped, not knowing what else to do to convince Kaori without being forceful. They watched as the girl casually finished off her brunch and started clearing the table seeing as most of the Host Club members were finished. She proceeded to do the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen with the help of Haruhi.

Eventually, the Host Club left to do their own tasks leaving only Haruhi and Kaori.

"Do you always do that?" Haruhi spoke up as Kaori looked up a recipe for cookies on her laptop.

"Do what?" Kaori was still oblivious.

"Push others away," Haruhi explained. Kaori had flashbacks about the same conversation she had with Kyouya. It was different though, since Haruhi wasn't the type to build walls like Kaori.

Kaori shrugged. "Reflex, I guess." She was naturally shy, and making friends was never her strong suit. Kaori was truly appreciative of the friends that stuck by her back home, knowing that she herself was a difficult person to make friends with. In a sense, it was almost like a test. If people were willing to stick by her, Kaori knew that these people would be worth keeping in her life.

"They try hard, you know."

Kaori nodded, and gave Haruhi a smile. She knew that Host Club tried hard to make her feel welcome and comfortable. Kaori had nothing much to hide, but she never felt comfortable openly telling others her entire life story. She just thought that she didn't matter in comparison to other things. She showed her appreciation in different ways, such as cooking for the group.

Kaori was glad to find the Host Club accepting her private ways. She knew that they were still interested in her, but did not pry too much. They ate her cookies with glee, with the exception of Mori and Kyouya. Honey enjoyed them especially, and wanted Kaori to make more so he could take them home. She gladly accepted, making another batch with ease.

* * *

><p>Mori found the girl taking pictures around the cottage in the evening. He approached her quietly, waiting for her to notice.<p>

"Mori-san," Kaori politely greeted.

"Mori is fine," his deep baritone voice replied as he gestured for them to sit by the fireplace.

They took a seat on the dark leather couch, with Kaori wondering what the tall man had to say.

"Can I… help you with anything?" Kaori asked after a moment of silence.

"Thank you for taking care of my cousin for the day." Kaori had dealt with Honey asking for more food and begged her to play with him like a small child. Mori was surprised at her patience, especially when dealing with someone like Honey who had quite the temper.

"You're welcome," she generously replied.

Mori nodded. "That ring was not on your finger yesterday," he said, knowing that she had lied earlier. With that, he left to go back to his room. Kaori too, left to go back to her room to sleep knowing that Mori wasn't the type to tell others. She felt glad.

* * *

><p>Kaori walked out of the washroom after her shower only to find Kyouya talking on her phone.<p>

"Yes, sir… I assure you that she is well… No, sir… Yes. Take care. Thank you." Kyouya ended the call right in time to spot Kaori surprised.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously, not angry.

"Your father," Kyouya shrugged.

"What?" Kaori exclaimed, surprised that Kyouya would pick up such a call. She would have expected him to let her phone ring. Kaori walked up to the taller boy and tried to take her phone back to call her dad. Unfortunately his arms were long enough to keep the phone out of her reach.

"He said that he likes the gift." He paused, looking at her expression. He saw how her eyes widened and waited for him to continue. "And sends his thanks."

"That's it?" Kaori huffed. She jumped and managed to take the phone from him and redialled the number.

"Dad?" she said as soon as the other line picked up.

"I just got off the phone with a man by the name of Kyouya Ootori. Did he not relay my message?" She heard a bit of irritancy with a slight joking tone as her father picked up.

"He did, I just… are you alright?" she worriedly asked, like any daughter. She just wanted to hear her dad speak, to reassure her that he was healthy and living.

"I'm not dead yet. Don't you think you can get away with marrying that kid behind my back," the other voice sternly said.

"You don't… like him?" Kaori felt somewhat disappointed. Kyouya's ears perked up as well, anxious to hear her father's answer.

"He's quite a fine young man," the other line said, approvingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't have to worry about you when I die."

"That's a terrible joke."

"It is, isn't it?" her father chuckled. "You get some rest, Vivienne. Good night."

Kaori ended the call, glaring at Kyouya who leisurely sat on her bed.

"My dad hates you, you know," she teased.

"No father would hate a wealthy, young man that could provide more than enough for his daughter," he coolly said.

"He hates your ego."

"He may hate my ego but he will never meet another man that is more than suitable for his daughter."

Kaori noticed how the conversation hinted at marriage. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're not thinking of marriage already, are you?"

"On the contrary, it seems like you're the one fiddling with that idea."

Kaori crossed her arms, annoyed at his way of words. She changed the subject.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"To inform you of our departure tomorrow."

Kaori nodded, a little disappointed that their time had to come to an end. Kyouya saw her small smile that hinted at disappointment as she nodded. Kaori wished that she had taken more pictures if she had known that they would be leaving so quickly.

There was light snowfall outside of her balcony, enough for Kaori to snap a few pictures without damaging her camera from the wetness. She stepped outside with slippers and a hoodie, leaving Kyouya inside to watch. He snuck up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist. She relaxed in his arms, used to his touch and his embrace.

"Let's take a picture together," she said looking to him for permission. "Please?" The magic word led to some eye-rolling followed by a nod by the Shadow King.

Kaori didn't have a tripod so she had to place her camera on the flat part of the railing on the balcony. She quietly counted down under her breath, just enough for Kyouya to hear when the camera will snap the photo. At the last five seconds, Kaori quickly pulled Kyouya down to reach his lips, in time for the photo to capture their kiss.

He looked at her pleasantly surprised. She tasted like mint, from her toothpaste.

"I can't believe I did that either," Kaori embarrassingly said and walked to take her camera to see the photo. She smiled at the final product, happy that it turned out the way she wanted it to.

They made their way back inside, glad to be in a warmer place. Kaori yawned and slid under her covers to go to bed. Kyouya followed in suit.

"What are you doing? Go back to your own room," she demanded.

"Quite rude to treat someone who let you sleep in their bedroom last night without complaints."

She huffed and turned her back at the boy beside her, letting him stay. Kaori easily imagined the smirk on Kyouya's lips with his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>He sat on the stool and leaned on the granite counter of her kitchen. The Host Club decided to part ways for the rest of the holiday, giving Kyouya a break. He had sent Kaori home and she invited him over to have a cup of coffee. She settled herself in, sticking some clothes in the laundry before digging out a beautifully wrapped gift for the boy patiently waiting for her.<p>

Kaori walked over to her kitchen, facing Kyouya from across the counter before placing the gift before him. It was rectangular, wrapped in purple gift paper that was decorated with a few ribbons. She watched as Kyouya placed his hands over the gift, having a feel of what it could possibly be.

"A picture frame," he concluded without even ripping the paper.

"Open it," Kaori urged.

He carefully took apart the tape on the paper slowly, careful not to ruin anything. It was excruciatingly slow, leaving Kaori a little frustrated as she waited for his approval of the gift. He unravelled the ribbons that also adorned the picture frame, revealing a beautiful shot of the Tokyo Skyline taken from the Rainbow Bridge.

"Quite a stunning photo. It would make a nice addition to my office," he said while pushing up his glasses.

"There's more," she excitedly said, waiting for him to figure it out.

He observed the photo, and the frame itself. It was nothing short of the usual. It was rectangular black frame, with a space of transparent glass that also framed the photo beautifully. The minimalist nature of the frame truly complimented the brightly lit photo. Logically, that left the option of opening up the frame itself. Kyouya turned over the frame, and cautiously opened up the frame careful not to break it. Inside was a mixture of separate photos, one of which included the same picture of the Tokyo Skyline but with Kyouya placing a kiss on Kaori's cheek. Photos of coffee and other scenes of landscapes and scenery were also mixed in. Each photo had a date placed on the back, with Kaori's signature as well.

"It's quite a hassle to put the frame back together, so try not to take out the photos too much," Kaori warned.

"Your signature is nearly illegible," Kyouya noted. It was a large V with the rest of her name quickly scribbled in a smaller size.

Kaori pouted. "That's not the point."

Kyouya took a sip of his coffee while carefully looking through each photo.

"I take it that you like it?" she nervously asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"It's rather… simple," Kaori sheepishly replied. She never liked picking out gifts. She had always hoped something simple would do the trick but still make the recipient happy.

"They're lovely photographs," he complimented. "Like you."

She scoffed in response, making herself a cup of hot chocolate while Kyouya put the photos back into the frame, concealing them.

He had never received such a gift. A gift of simplicity engraved with such sentiment. The photos that hid behind the large one symbolized how their relationship was enclosed from the world. It was so private, so secretive. They hid behind walls, they hid behind the public. Each of the small photos represented a memory, small secrets that they both shared.

Kyouya got up from his seat and embraced her from behind. She didn't resist, instead she welcomed him. He parted her sweet smelling hair to the side, planting a kiss near her collarbone. His feather touches and butterfly kisses made her hear the thundering heartbeat inside her head. It just felt so… enticing, like he wanted her to respond in a way that made him feel domineering. Her pride didn't let her.

Instead, she slipped away from his grasp, not wanting to look him in the eye.

He never got tired of her blush, and her shyness. Kyouya laughed quietly.

Kaori turned around, watching as his lips curled upwards with that deep melodious sound resonating through his mouth. Part of her was confused as to why he laughed, but she didn't stop him. She laughed with him.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter is a little shorter than my usual ones, so I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I wonder if it was too much (as in... if it was really cheesy). Kyouya and Kaori are rather private people so... I like writing them, just alone with one another. This chapter just seemed to have them together quite a bit. Anyone want to take a guess as to who said the last line? :P

Thank you for reading, I really do appreciate every single one of you. :) Reviews would be absolutely wonderful.


	16. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV**

New Year's Eve.

School was meant to start in a few days, with Kaori feeling content and relaxed before she had to start working once again. She had taken a walk outside with her camera in downtown Tokyo. The city was covered in a light dusting of snow while people bustled about on the last day of the year. There was always something about large cities that made Kaori anticipate each holiday, with an exciting atmosphere and beautiful decorations that spread everywhere on buildings and shops.

Kaori had no particular plans on the day. She had a stack of photos printed that had accumulated from previous months. Different sizes, of different things. Kaori made a stop by the grocery store to pick up some food, as she planned to eat a scrumptious dinner to celebrate the end of the year, on her own.

She usually spent it with her father, but Kaori had gotten used to being alone. Her mind wandered to the thought of Kyouya, realizing that although she was fine with being alone, it never felt the same without someone beside her. Kaori shrugged the small nagging feeling off, not being the type to cling onto one person.

She was sentimental, but she kept distance, like a safety net. It became a reflex as Kaori grew older. Those that were close to her accepted her for the way she was. Her sharp tongue and her sarcasm was something most people found humorous, others found it rude and rather unpleasant.

Kaori made her way back to her apartment, doing a few errands around the home. She was generally quite clean, and organized. Minimal cleaning had to be done, as most of it was organizing paperwork. Kaori made her way to the kitchen, making a cup of white raspberry tea. It was already late in the evening with Kaori longing for a break before cooking.

The skies were already dark, yet the streets were still filled with many. The view from her building showed how beautifully lit the city of Tokyo was. Inspired by the view, she made her way to the empty white wall of her apartment. Kaori had left the space to decorate with the photos she had taken during her stay of Tokyo, in hopes of perhaps leaving it for the next owner of the apartment to enjoy.

The doorbell rang, surprising the girl in an off shoulder sweater and sweatpants. Kaori wore her glasses, and her hair was in a loose side braid. Not even her socks were on. She didn't bother getting the door, hoping that the guest would go away. It wasn't like anyone was visiting her, she knew for a fact Kyouya wouldn't. The mysterious guest didn't ring the bell again, letting Kaori resume decorating her apartment.

She heard the small noise of the door opening, and she turned around in fear of something happening.

A boy, dressed in formal attire casually stepped into her apartment. He took his jacket off without a word. He still wore his glasses, and gave a small smirk to the girl who was still speechless.

"I swear you said you had a New Year's Eve ball to attend," Kaori said, putting down one of the photos onto her coffee table and eyed the boy who watched her closely. She didn't want to know how he knew the pass code that opened the door.

"I see that you have done some cleaning," he observed the home, trying to change the topic.

"Kyouya, this is not the time to skip something important," Kaori started to lecture him.

"I assure you that I have done my part."

"But you're supposed to stay for the entire ball, are you not? Your father would not approve of this," she continued to lecture.

"He won't notice. He went drinking with some associates and left the ball early," Kyouya explained.

"Aren't you supposed to stay behind to tie up loose ends?" Kaori was running out of things to say. She wasn't completely sure of how balls worked out, but the upper class usually had similar events with the same structure. Mingling with champagne, a lovely dinner, finished off with some dancing and networking if required. She fit in with none of these events, besides eating the food quietly and politely dealing with the snide remarks made by others.

"You know very well I wouldn't have left without finishing a job."

Kaori sighed, letting him win. He made himself comfortable, sitting on her black leather couch. She narrowed her eyes, as if asking why he was here of all places.

"I assumed you would have liked some company," he answered. "After all, it is New Year's Eve." He implied that it was a day for couples to spend. Kaori rolled her eyes.

"And I would have spent it wonderfully without you," Kaori cut in, not wanting to feed his ego anymore.

Looking at the time, it was already 7 PM. Despite his rude intrusion, Kaori still had the instinct to take care of the guest. It was after all, the polite thing to do.

"I'm making dinner now. Have you eaten?" Kaori made her way to the kitchen and poked her head through the fridge.

"I haven't," Kyouya replied. He did eat during the event, he just didn't eat much. Kyouya was too busy speaking with business partners, while flattering the wives and daughters of businessmen. It was all for business. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised, surprised at his answer.

"How does curry rice sound?"

"Too commoner-like," he said, hoping to irritate her a little for his amusement.

"It isn't like you would expect me to cook lobster," she rolled her eyes. "It would take too long anyway."

He moved over to the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools lined up by the granite counter. Kyouya faced across from the girl who concentrated on chopping up vegetables. Her fingers moved nimbly, quickly chopping up the carrots and potatoes with ease. Kaori's eyes moved up to find the Shadow King staring at her before she moved onto cutting the onion.

"I might cut my fingers off if you keep staring," she warned.

"Am I that handsome for you to cut your fingers off?"

She ignored his last comment and tried to ignore his gaze as well. Kaori felt incredibly self-conscious after realizing she looked terrible. Her messy braided hair, along with her dorky glasses… she felt like hiding herself. Kaori turned away from him to the stove in order to cook the curry and to make rice in the rice cooker. She stretched to get two bowls from her cupboard, rinsing them as usual before using them. Placing them on the table, Kaori checked on the curry that was no where near edible yet.

Kyouya still leaned on the counter while watching the girl diligently work. He loosened up his tie, feeling more at ease and regained his ability to breathe without constraints. Kyouya had the option to stay for the rest of the ball, dancing with beautiful women and expanding his network important figures but something didn't feel quite right.

"Why?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts. Her voice was gentle, but still commanding. "Why would you rather spend time with someone like me?"

She watched his expression, reading it like a book. He wanted her to elaborate, longing for an explanation for what made "someone like her" such a terrible person to spend time with.

"Surely you've seen plenty of stunning women today," Kaori hinted at the fact that she obviously didn't dress to impress tonight. She wasn't even wearing socks. "You and I both know I'm a nobody," she bluntly stated.

"You're somebody," he spoke up, moving his glasses back up. "You're mine."

Kaori scoffed. "Yes, you own a girl that doesn't even wear socks."

"Who seems to cook very well," he complimented.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kaori said even though she couldn't help but to smile a bit at the compliment he gave. The waft of the food was beginning to travel through the apartment.

She served the food at the small kitchen table and the two quietly enjoyed the meal. It was nearly 8, a late dinner for the two of them. Kaori watched as the boy ate, wondering if the food was alright. She gave him a large portion, hoping that it would suffice. He finished his food quickly, obviously hungry.

"Was it good?"

He nodded, happy that his stomach was full and slightly surprised at how well she cooked. He had eaten her food before, but having a meal cooked for him especially made it that much more delicious. Kaori washed the dishes and cut up some apples for dessert. It was simple, but filling.

The two moved over to the couch, where Kaori crouched down on the floor closer to the table for convenience. She left Kyouya to eat the apples on her own while she signed the back of the printed photos. While she worked, he poked a piece of the apple with his toothpick and silently offered to feed it to her. She gladly accepted, eating off the toothpick while signing the photos quickly.

He reached over to the signed photos, admiring her photography. Kyouya noticed that some of the wall had already been placed with a neat collage of photos. Some were black and white, others were in pure colour. She had photos of different landmarks of Tokyo, the food, the culture.

Kaori started putting tape at the back of the photos, getting ready to expand the collage to fill the entire wall. She moved back and forth between the table and the decorated wall, carefully planning out each position in order to balance things out.

"Quite an interesting piece of artwork," Kyouya said, admiring the wall and the effort she took to create it.

"Not for me," she clarified. "For the next owner."

"Oh?"

"My Uncle owns this place, not me."

"He plans to sell it?"

Kaori shrugged. She didn't care to be quite honest. "Maybe."

Kyouya pieced things together quickly. "You're moving?" he realized.

"I don't plan on going to Toudai," Kaori replied. "You'll be moving too."

They both paused, realizing that what they had would not last long. Reality started to seep in, it was the year where they both graduate and time was ticking. In silence, they worked. He placed the tape on the photos, while she placed them on the wall. They both thought about each other, wondering if they could stay together.

"You promised," she quietly said when they ran out of photos to place on the wall. Although there was still space on the wall left for more photos.

He had promised to make them work out somehow. What Kaori did was childish that day, but she was sincere. Kyouya remembered. Of course he had remembered.

"I know."

They remembered, and they knew. Both didn't want to deal with the undeniable fact.

* * *

><p>It was already the New Year, with the two sitting on the cold floor with their warm drinks wordlessly admiring the fireworks that beautifully adorned the city of Tokyo right on the stroke of twelve. The lights were off in the apartment, and the only source of light came from the bright city. Kaori had taken a seat on the floor down first, looking out the window. Kyouya had followed in suit, watching her instead.<p>

"Time passes quickly, doesn't it?" she reminisced.

"For you perhaps," Kyouya said, feeling as though time hadn't passed as quickly for him. Kaori turned her head, giving him a sceptic look. He thought about them, it had only been a few months since they had met. Yet he felt as though he had known her for years. Kyouya had gotten used to her presence, her surprises and…just her. He didn't care about not knowing every detail, it was what made things interesting. To think that their time was limited… he didn't want to think about it. Kyouya knew that he would over think, and he already had plenty of things to over analyze. She was not going to be one of them, it was too frustrating.

"Did you get accepted into Stanford?" Kaori asked, smiling knowing that he probably got an early acceptance.

"I did," he replied.

"And you're going."

"Of course."

She nodded, expecting those answers. Kaori turned back to look at the sky, thinking about how her future may turn to be. A year ago, she wouldn't have expected to be in such a position. Kaori would have laughed at the idea of spending a year on the other side of the world, and finding… someone, like him.

"What is it?" Kyouya asked, knowing that she had something on her mind. He saw her expression. He couldn't tell if it was disappointment, or if she was just scared on the inside.

She shrugged. "I'm contemplating on taking a year off."

He was surprised. He would have never expected an answer like that from her. The studious, hardworking girl that immersed in her studies… it seemed as though she was passionate enough to continue. Kaori noticed his expression, how his eyebrows rose and the split second where his eyes widened. She smiled.

"Sixteen and going off to University. I feel like I've forced myself to grow up too quick," Kaori sighed, still wondering if it was a good route to take. "I've thought about things. Like the small things I hope to do before I die… I just wonder if I've wasted the past few years studying instead of living."

Kyouya thought about the things she had said. She made so much sense, more sense than Kyouya would have bothered to make if he hadn't met her. Kyouya wondered if he had lived, dedicating his life to the company. Dedicating his life towards the goal he knew he was planning to accomplish. He wondered if it was worth it.

"Isn't it ironic how most people have these thoughts when they're older? Adults who have jobs, families… yet I'm just a teenager afraid of growing up." Kaori paused for a moment. "Are you afraid?"

"No," he said.

"You must be," she said back, hearing the slight drop in his voice when he answered. "You just never thought of it as growing up. You're much too mature for your own age."

"Says the girl who is having a midlife crisis."

She laughed. He joined in laughing as well. They couldn't fit into the social norms of a teenager even if they tried. They saw no prospect in partying, and drinking. Nor did they see the point of wasting their lives away. They lived to get ahead in life, but in different ways.

Kyouya lifted his cup of coffee and Kaori did so as well. The dark apartment lit up by the skyline made the atmosphere intimate as they quietly celebrated the New Year by clinking their cups.

"Cheers."

* * *

><p>Kaori walked down the halls of Ouran once again. It was a fresh start to the new semester, with the same blue blazers and bright yellow coloured students that crowded the halls. Everyone eagerly awaited the ranking list to be posted up in their homerooms.<p>

Kaori walked into her homeroom class, noticing a group of students that had already crowded around the useless sheet of paper riddled with names and rankings that Kaori could have cared less about. The front of the classroom was congested with people, while the back was completely empty. She took her normal seat, near the middle of the class and waited for the commotion to calm down.

Whispers travelled around the classroom. "That Nakamoto girl… second place next to the Ootori."

"She probably cheated her way through, how could she call herself a Scholarship student…"

"She was only an eighth of a mark below Ootori-san…"

"Does that mean the Suoh has moved down a rank?"

Kaori became frustrated while trying to keep a straight face. Maybe it was a lie, a big lie. It wasn't supposed to happen. Her name was not meant to show up on any ranking of any list. She slowly got up from her seat to check the results herself. The sheet of paper hung on the chalkboard, neatly printed with everyone's names and total average.

_Ootori, Kyouya – 98.2%_

_Nakamoto, Kaori – 97.6%_

_Suoh, Tamaki – 97.2 %_

"Congratulations, Nakamoto-san," a voice coolly said behind her. It was obviously Kyouya. She turned around seeing him smirk.

Tamaki followed shortly after, congratulating the girl as well with a large smile on his face. He noticed Kaori's blank face before thanking the two. She then proceeded to calmly walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Tamaki called out.

"Headmaster's office. Don't worry about me being late," Kaori replied, before she stepped out. The first day of classes were all introductions anyway, some people didn't even bother showing up for the first day.

* * *

><p>Kaori confidently walked into the Administration wing of Ouran, courteously asking to meet with the Headmaster over a matter that needed to be discussed. Unfortunately, it was a hassle trying to get a meeting with Yuzuru Suoh. His secretary adamantly refused to let Kaori meet with him, claiming that the Headmaster had many responsibilities to attend and yet she was unable to name even one when asked to.<p>

"What is it that you need to speak to him for? Surely it can wait," his secretary had a high pitched voice that irritated Kaori to a high degree. It had been 10 minutes since she asked to meet with the man, and Kaori was slowly running out of patience. Looking behind the secretary, she saw that there were closed wooden doors.

Walking behind the desk, Kaori assumed that the Headmaster would be behind the two doors. She knocked a few times, ignoring the scowl on his secretary's face that told her to step away.

"Come in!"

Kaori politely smiled to the secretary, still annoyed by the fact that she didn't think of knocking on the doors earlier. Walking into the spacious office, she noticed the man with a cheery smile behind the wooden desk. The tall glass windows that provided natural sunlight shone through, illuminating the whole room. Not much had changed.

She bowed to show her respect before she took his offer to sit down.

"What brings you here…" he clearly struggled with the name. Kaori noticed the hand gesture for her to finish his sentence.

"Kaori Nakamoto."

"Ah… your face was familiar. I remember you. Is there anything I can do for you today?" Yuzuru was kind, and she noticed. He was not angry at her intrusion, but curious instead.

"We had a deal. My name was not to be posted in the rankings, I made that clear."

"My end of the deal was rather strict, no? I have exempted you from wearing the uniform, or joining any extracurriculars. I made sure no one knew about your files or you in general."

"And we agreed that you would not attract any attention to me whatsoever," Kaori summed up. "That included the rankings."

"Kaori, my dear," the older Suoh started off, as though she was his own daughter. "Your grades are nothing to be ashamed of, in fact I believe in that giving you recognition is something you deserve an-"

"Sir, with all due respect, I understand," Kaori interrupted. "I am very grateful for your praise and your recognition in my academic achievement but this… is not what I came to Ouran for."

He sighed. "Very well. I will take your name off the list…"

"That will not be necessary, Suoh-san. Everyone has seen it. But I would like to request that you keep your side of the agreement, while I keep mine."

Kaori stoically stood up again, bowing to show her respect before walking herself out.

"The Dean at Cambridge called," he said before she went to take the handle. Kaori stopped and turned around to hear what else the Headmaster had to say.

"I'd expect an acceptance letter quite soon, Miss."

Kaori smiled and bowed once again thanking the Headmaster before walking out the doors.

* * *

><p>Kaori slipped into her second period class quietly from the back. It was held in the lecture hall, despite the extremely small class. The professor noticed her stealthily trying to take a seat at the side of the room; it wasn't difficult to pick out since there were only 14 people in the class.<p>

"Kaori Nakamoto, is it not?" the professor directed the attention to the girl who sat far from the rest of the class. Her name was the only one that gave no answer when attendance had been taken. All eyes were on her.

"Ah…yes, I apologize for my intrusion. I had something to discuss with Headmaster Suoh," she bowed her head.

"No need," he waved off. "Please, take a seat closer to the board."

Kaori shifted to the front row, making herself comfortable. The board at the front of the class was already written on, with the word Philosophy and the date.

_Professor Hayashi_

The name of the professor was written on the board as well.

"Philosophy." Professor Hayashi paused to let the word sink in as he began his introduction. "Why did you take Philosophy? Nakamoto, why don't you share with us your reason first?"

She thought about it for a moment. The professor was of rather old age, yet full of life. He wore thick rimmed glasses while his suit was pristine without a speck of dust. Anyone could tell he was a respectable man of status. His hair was grey but his eyes were curious like a child. Kaori observed him, trying to get a hold of his character before answering.

"I like… thinking, if that make sense," Kaori started, watching his expression. He gestured her to go on. "I like questions. I like the word 'why'. I had hoped that Philosophy could give me more insight and knowledge."

"Yes. Thinking. This sums up the course quite well. In this class, we think," Professor Hayashi smiled, his fingers moved up to the top of his head. "There is no right. There is no wrong."

"Now, Nakamoto here has mentioned a great word," he moved onto blackboard scrawling on the word 'why'. He continued on with his passionate lecture, but assigned no homework.

Kaori had come out of the class feeling pleasant. She liked her professor with his laid back attitude along with his small corny jokes had brightened up her day.

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't the girl who ranked second above all the Third Years," a nasally voice pointed Kaori out to her circle of friends. Kaori walked down the halls trying to find her World History class beforehand to avoid being late to class.<p>

"Admit it, you cheated your way through," the brunette continued. Kaori turned around, recognizing the girl. They were in the same homeroom class. Mei Takera. She looked at Kaori with scornful eyes. They had an encounter earlier in the year that wasn't very pleasant.

Kaori had always been taught to deal things with a sense of poise and rationality. Bickering with a group of rich heiresses was not on her list of things to do, so Kaori calmly walked away. Unfortunately, they followed along making meaningless but irritating comments about her. Kaori reached her history class and took note of it. She then headed back to the library.

"Why don't you respond? Too ashamed?"

Kaori sighed and turned around to face them. She put on a polite smile and bit down her tongue before making any comments that could get her sued for defamation. Kaori once overheard Mei brag to her groupies about suing someone in the second year for making a harmless comment. Kaori wasn't going to risk attracting anymore attention than she already had.

"I assure you I am quite capable of hearing all of you and your comments made for the past ten minutes. They're such a thrill to hear," Her voice dripped with sarcasm, however her tone was still polite and calm.

"Well in that case, I'd like to remind you that Ootori-san is much out of your league," Mei spoke in a cheery tone.

Kaori raised her eyebrows while keeping a straight face. "Please, go on."

"Listen while I'm still being nice. You stand absolutely no chance. You're lucky enough to even be able to catch a glimpse of anyone in the Ootori Corporation.

On another note, you're much too…" The Heiress paused to fake thinking for a second. "How do I say this adequately… you're much too plain for anyone's taste."

"What I am curious to hear is what makes you think that I would be the least bit interested in Ootori-san."

"Please, everyone sees it. Sitting beside each other in class, studying in the library…" she didn't go on. Kaori wasn't aware of the fact that people knew about the library, it was empty for the most part. It had caught her off guard for a moment.

"Well then. The Ootori must have a certain interest in me to be willing to do such things, no?"

The Heiress narrowed her eyes and walked closer to Kaori.

"He does not," Mei's voice seethed with anger.

"Then explain what would make him have an interest in you."

"Please. I come from an affluent family. While you… are insignificant. I am educated, well-mannered and you can't deny that I'm beautiful. Anyone can tell that I am much more suitable."

Kaori shrugged. She stopped herself before she made anymore comments. Kaori had gone far enough, and she didn't want to waste anymore time, nor did she want to get sued. "You can think that if you'd like."

She walked out of the doors out to the courtyard to get some fresh air. Kaori was not angry, nor was she disappointed over what was said. She sighed and calmly took a walk in the cold weather. Clouds started to form, getting ready to snow once again. Kaori stayed outside for a while, indulging in the coldness that numbed her.

She was always quick to forgive. She never thought of herself as a nice person, although Kaori quite frankly didn't care. It wasn't about being nice. Kaori couldn't afford the time to sulk anymore, nor could she bother feeling terrible over things that could have been much worse. She didn't have the time to hold grudges when she could put more effort into other things. Life wasn't meant to be lived bitterly. There was no use for revenge. The only person that sparked her anger was none other than her own Grandmother.

She made her way back into the school, avoiding the library. Kaori aimlessly walked around, finding her way to the visual arts rooms. She poked her head through the doors, curious.

It was a larger than most rooms, but much more messy. Paint was scattered along the tables, while easels were placed at another side of the room encircling a model of intricately placed flowers in a beautiful vase that Kaori didn't want to know the price of. An enormous amount of paint brushes were placed along a table. With it came tubs and tubes of different kinds of paint. Other tables were filled with artistic supplies. It was an artist's dream.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I-" Kaori stopped midway when she turned her head to see who spoke. It was Kyouya standing in the doorway. "How did you find me?"

"I'll always find you. You can't hide."

"Rather unfortunate, isn't it?" she replied while walking around the room, avoiding the corner with the expensive vase. She made her way to the chalkboard with sketches of chalk about perception and depth. A lot of other terms were written.

"You disappeared during first period. Professor Ryoko was not impressed," Kyouya mentioned.

She shrugged. Economics wasn't her thing in the first place. Kaori only took it to fulfill the requirements to graduate. Ouran wanted "diversity" in their students.

"You dislike business," he noted. Kyouya didn't know why she would take such a course.

"I do. But it doesn't hurt to be versatile, no?"

"You had the option to take music, did you not?" Surely it would've been a much better option, he thought.

"But I wouldn't be learning anything new," Kaori replied. She liked to learn, she liked knowledge.

It was silent for a while, with Kyouya on his toes. Kaori could tell that he wanted to ask why she disappeared; he just didn't want to pry. Kaori smiled, appreciating his considerate behaviour while seeing him oddly uncomfortable.

"I spoke to Headmaster Suoh," she answered his silent question. "That list wasn't supposed to have my name."

"Takera has nothing to use against you," Kyouya said. He had heard the spat exchanged earlier between the Heiress and Kaori.

"So you heard." Kaori took a seat on a stool near the counter and shrugged. "You're not here to comfort me, are you?"

He stood there silently, looking at the chalkboard. Kyouya wanted to.

"I didn't expect you to," she chuckled. "I don't need comfort. She doesn't scare me. Although if she threatened to sue, then that would be a different story," Kaori joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I wouldn't let that happen," Kyouya quickly interjected.

She gave a small smile. That was enough comfort for her. She was never one to expect much. After all, low expectations always served her well.

"Why… didn't you tell me?" he asked, almost ashamed that it was because of him that she had to go through such treatment.

"You have other things to worry about. The company, the Host Club, your stocks… something that petty isn't worth you time." Kaori wasn't usually the type to complain, or tell anyone about her problems. If she was sick, she took care of it. If she was struggling with schoolwork, she'd work harder. She grew up being independent like that.

"It is," Kyouya insisted. "It's not the first time this has happened either." Tamaki had seen Kaori being harassed, though he didn't do anything seeing that Kaori had handled the situation quite well. He mentioned it to his friend one day during the Host Club.

"I'm not a child," she said, waving off his concern for her.

"I never said you were," he snapped. Kyouya became frustrated.

"Then don't treat me like one. This doesn't concern you," her voice said, matching the snappish tone of Kyouya.

"Of course it does. This whole thing revolves around me," Kyouya angrily exclaimed.

"It does not. Give your ego a break, Kyouya. I can handle this," Kaori lowered her voice to a steady, calm one. She wasn't going to be the one to sound childish.

"Why can't you understand?" his hands gestured his aggravation towards her.

"Why can't you just relax?"

The two huffed and stayed silent for a while, both irritated for different reasons.

Kaori was ticked off by the snappish tone because she wasn't used to being treated like she needed help. Kaori was raised by her father to be independent. She was never the type to want to burden others with her problems; she had always known that to be wrong and selfish.

Kyouya on the other hand, couldn't understand why she kept it to herself. Surely their relationship had gone to the point where they were comfortable sharing things with each other. It was one of the rare moments where he was willing to take up the guilt of putting her in such a situation and yet she pushed him away and blamed his ego. He didn't understand why one would possibly refuse his offer of protection, not that he was bluntly offering. But he would've anyway.

"I'm going to class," she said, not wanting to stay in the room any longer.

* * *

><p>They both sat in their homeroom class quietly the next day. Other students were chattering among themselves, discussing university acceptances and graduation plans. To most it would've been normal, but Tamaki had picked up on the tension between his friends. Kaori was busy looking over the first chapter of her Economics textbook, while Kyouya oversaw the growth of his stocks on his tablet.<p>

Tamaki observed the two a little more. From afar they really looked like two studious students that had nothing to do with one another, it had seemed normal. There was something off. He just knew. Tamaki always noticed the small glances they snuck at one another, but today there was none. Both of them were more stoic than usual.

"Kyouya," the blonde called his friend while dragging out the last syllable. Tamaki nudged him a bit, trying to take his attention off his tablet.

"What's wrong, mon ami?"

Kyouya glared at his friend, clearly annoyed. "Nothing," he begrudgingly replied. "I would ask that you stop tugging on my arm, Tamaki."

"Is it Kaori-chan?" he whispered.

Kyouya didn't reply, putting a smile on Tamaki's face as he knew that he had hit the jackpot. Tamaki gallantly strode his way over to Kaori.

She looked up from her seat as a shadow cast over her textbook. Tamaki stood by her desk, curiously observing her expression. He pulled up a seat beside her and began a bit of small talk, asking about her classes and how she found her semester so far. Eventually their conversation had died down, leaving Tamaki comfortable enough to dive into the real topic.

"He cares," he softly whispered.

Kaori raised an eyebrow before getting up to leave. The bell had already rung.

Neither of the two was willing to apologize, not yet.

* * *

><p>Kyouya sat through Economics distracted by the girl beside him. It wasn't that he couldn't take his eyes off of her, but rather he couldn't stop thinking about her. He pondered over how to solve this dilemma, this more-than-awkward silence between them. Kyouya didn't like that antsy feeling of knowing someone was angry at him. Especially her.<p>

He wondered if apologizing would work, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Apologizing just wasn't in his vocabulary. Ootoris made no mistakes, and therefore they do not apologize for their actions.

As their classes ended, Kaori had gotten out of her seat without a word to the Ootori. He watched as she made her way towards the library.

He had easily found her sitting across a girl in the Ouran uniform. The girl was probably in middle school, looking perplexed over a question that Kaori pointed out in her workbook. Kyouya stepped a little closer, behind a bookshelf to hear their conversation.

"Relax, Aumi," Kaori gently assured. "When you see a question like this, don't panic. Analyzing is not a difficult task."

She was tutoring the girl in music theory.

"But the accidentals… it looks like it modulates and then it switches over into so many keys…" the middle school student meekly replied.

"If you know your key signature well, there is nothing to worry about." Kaori began scribbling a few things onto a scrap sheet of paper. Their session continued quietly, with Kaori feeling uncomfortable as she felt the presence of someone lurking around.

"Um…" Aumi squeaked. "There seems to be someone behind you, he's been there for a while pretending to read a book."

The older girl sighed, knowing he was there all along. "Ignore it."

"Ignoring doesn't make things go away," Aumi lectured.

"You want him to go away?" Kaori smirked. "Kyouya, you heard her. Please leave us alone."

"Actually, Nakamoto-san," She got up from her seat. "Thank you for your time, I think it would be best if I left." Aumi politely bowed, and thanked her once again while noting the fact that Kaori had clarified a lot of things for her.

Kaori waited for a few minutes for Kyouya to come out of the bookshelves. When he didn't show up, Kaori started to pack herself up to get to her World History class. She sighed, wondering if Kyouya was still angry. She felt slightly guilty, but she couldn't bring herself to apologize. She knew he wouldn't either, because of his ego.

As she got up from her seat, a firm grip around her arm stopped her from moving forward. Gently, he dragged her into an aisle with bookshelves. They both felt sufficiently awkward, not having to ever deal with such a situation.

"Are you… angry?" Kaori whispered, looking down onto the hardwood floor.

"No," he replied quietly. "Are you?"

She shook her head. "I was afraid you were. But I didn't know… how to apologize," Kaori explained. Her eyes moved up to his face. His lips curled into a smirk as he leaned back on the bookshelf. It looked like he was triumphant about something, like he got away with not apologizing either.

Kaori narrowed her eyes. "It isn't like you were going to apologize. And also, I'd appreciate it if you stopped scaring away my students."

"I'd also appreciate it if you told me about issues concerning me."

"It wasn't–" she argued back.

"Why?" Kyouya interrupted her sentence. "Why did you refuse to tell me?" His voice was even, but demanding. Almost like he had rehearsed it beforehand.

"What would it have done?" she asked. "I know my place here, Kyouya." Kaori was a commoner. She was a nobody.

"So you let people humiliate you?" She heard disappointment in his voice.

"Kyouya, it's not about being humiliated over a few words being said by the upper class. After all, you don't need to be of class to have class," she shrugged. "We're all human."

She watched as her words sunk into his mind.

"You're more than what they say," Kyouya quietly said. He didn't like how she called herself a commoner of all things. He didn't like having to hear her speak about herself like she was worthless.

"Then what am I?" she asked, not ready to believe in what he said. Kaori looked away from him, not expecting much of an answer. She wondered what time it was. Kaori gave a small smile, reassuring him that it was okay before she left for class. She left Kyouya leaning on the bookshelf contemplating on how to answer her question.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry for not updating for... a month or so, I think. I was a bit iffy when the site had issues and I've hit writer's block, so this chapter is definitely not one I'm entirely proud of haha. I understand if it's boring, or if you're tired of reading the two run around in circles about their relationship. Hopefully I can get something decent out the next chapter.

I would like to still thank you for bothering to read this. :) It really makes my day when someone reviews/favourites/puts me on story alert. Hope you guys are all having a wonderful day!


	17. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI**

The fiftieth anniversary of the Nakamoto Corporation was an event worthy of celebrating. At least, that was what she was told.

Kaori reluctantly made her way down the halls of the Mansion, still learning her way around. Her high heels made a noise every time she took a step, annoying her as she was always used to her flats. The Victorian themed mansion was riddled with paintings and spontaneous bouquets of flowers or vases that stood on wooden tables. The furniture was beautiful, with floral patterns on many. Kaori stopped at one of the mirrors that were used as decoration before stepping into the event hall.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were accentuated with a neutral coloured eye shadow and eyeliner while her lips were painted a sweet pink. She still looked like herself, maybe a little older with her messy yet elegant bun. Pieces of her dark hair flowed down to frame her face, giving her a slightly youthful look. She wore a deep blue dress that stopped before her knees; it had a slight lustrous shine to it when placed in the correct lighting. Her shoulders were covered in a cropped white top that stopped midway on her arms. She dressed modestly, as usual. She always did, it was just a habit so as to not to attract much attention. She wore bits of jewellery, but never enough to distract anyone from her face. Kaori blew a raspberry, commemorating the end of acting like a teenager, but more like the future shareholder of the Nakamoto Corporation.

Stepping into the event hall, Kaori scanned the room to get a feel of the atmosphere. The high ceiling had chandeliers beautifully lit; butlers and servants were busying themselves by serving the guests with champagne and small portions of delicious food. It was rather quiet for a large amount of people mingling among themselves. Kaori spotted her Uncle and Michi speaking with the CEO of a computer company. Wives had gathered in a corner to gossip, while the men heartily laughed over back handed compliments. It was all fake.

_You're going as a shareholder, not a little girl._

Kaori exhaled and straightened her back. The words of her father rang through her head. Technically, the shares of the company were still held by her father, but it wouldn't be much of a surprise if tonight was the night her father lost them all. Perhaps she was only invited to the place to be humiliated.

_I want you to network. Tomo Iwase, Keito Shimizu and Yoshio Ootori. _

She had to follow the instructions given. Kaori scanned the room, starting with Iwase. He was the CEO of an energy company, well-known for his revolutionary research in alternative sources of energy. Iwase was relatively young, perhaps in his late thirties. To many people he didn't seem like anyone worthy to speak to. His company was young, but showed great prospects.

Kaori slowly approached the man who silently sipped his champagne by a table. He was alone, and he looked bored. Understandable, not many knew who he was.

"Iwase-san," Kaori bowed to show her respect.

The man was a little startled, not expecting anyone to start a conversation, much less a girl more than half his age. Clearing his throat, he regained his composure.

She smoothly moved into the topic of his research, triggering a very enthusiastic response from the new CEO. Kaori wasn't terrible at mingling, only because every conversation was easily manipulated. Research was always done beforehand. She wasn't sure how she picked up the skill; it was probably from watching the other guests do the same thing in the previous parties she had attended. The only difference was that the person she spoke to was naïve. He was new to the world of the higher class. He didn't pick up on the ulterior motives, or noticed the bland conversations between everyone. He never had the chance to.

"So why are you here?" Kaori bluntly asked. It wasn't meant to be rude, it was just a question. She could tell he didn't want to be here, his lab was obviously the place for him.

"Funding," he simply replied, feeling comfortable around the girl. "I only got into this whole thing through a friend of a friend… of another friend," Iwase said, sounding sheepish near the end of his sentence.

Anyone could tell that his research was noteworthy. It captured Kaori's interest, and it surely would capture many others'. Iwase seemed like a genuine, honest man clearly passionate in his field. He was a breath of fresh air.

"Tell you what," Kaori started. "Your research… is no joke. You have every right to be here. Companies would kill for your technology."

Tomo Iwase was interested, nodding as she spoke.

"The technology you possess can potentially be a huge long term investment that will pay off. Slowly, but surely," she continued. "The only problem is finding someone that would be willing to wait that long."

"I can't make any guarantees. But the Nakamoto Corporation… may be willing to," Kaori knew she had absolutely no right to say so. In the long run however, Kaori could see that a construction company, building eco-friendly communities was a sure investment for the future. She continued giving advice to the new entrepreneur, telling him which companies to avoid and tips.

"How do you… know all of this?" Iwase was overwhelmed. She was merely a little girl, telling him what to do as though she had been through all of it before.

"You look like you deserve the help." She smiled. Kaori gestured towards her Uncle, and ushered the CEO over to him.

"Always research beforehand. Never make promises at these events. Be polite, but be interesting. Tell them what you told me. And… always be careful," Kaori left him with the last pieces of advice she could give.

She looked around the room for her next target. A waiter walked by, offering glasses of water which Kaori gladly accepted. A gruff, stern man approached the girl.

"Shame you sent him away," a surly voice spoke. Kaori turned, finding Yoshio Ootori narrowing his eyes at the girl. He was third on the list, and the only person that she did not want to speak to.

Polite as always, Kaori bowed to show her respect. "Ootori-san," she greeted in a serious voice. The smile wiped off her face immediately. There was something about the man that made her stiffen.

"We've met before, haven't we… Vivienne," the man remembered her name. The sharp tongued girl made quite an impression at the Nakamoto shareholders' meeting, and it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Yes. On behalf of the Nakamoto Corporation, we thank you for your investments in our company."

"From what I hear, you are not part of the Nakamotos, are you?" Yoshio Ootori raised his eyebrow, slyly hinting the roots of her mother.

Kaori put on a polite smile, and addressed his previous comment. "I am just as much of a Nakamoto as Kyouya is an Ootori." She spotted Kyouya behind his father, like a shadow. They briefly made eye contact.

"You do not belong here," the older Ootori's voice became authoritarian after the mentioning of his son. "You will never be equal to my son."

Her heart skipped a beat, she froze for a second not knowing how to respond. Luckily, the Ootori continued on before she could reply.

"I would keep your head out of the Nakamoto business, you are unsuited for it. That man you sent was not worth the investment." With that, both the Ootoris turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Kyouya eyed the girl as she continued to speak to another guest with a bright smile on her face. He had been eyeing her all along, she was hard to miss. His eyes were always drawn to her and even from the back he could recognize her.<p>

Kyouya followed his father, taking note on the various business associates he met. Unless he was introduced, Kyouya was not to say a single word. It wasn't particularly exciting.

He watched as Kaori met up with her family members. They moved along as a group towards every client. Kyouya was impressed to be quite honest. He had underestimated her ability to mingle. She had a firm handshake, along with a curt introduction that was followed by a small smile. From afar she was able to keep up a conversation, whether it was about politics, the economy or history. Kyouya wondered what made her stay this time. Parties were definitely not her within her field of comfort.

As the banquet began, the Head of the Nakamoto Family made her grand entrance, delivering a speech after the grand applause that welcomed her. Kaori didn't pay attention; instead she was busy scanning the room unintentionally meeting the eyes of Kyouya Ootori. She swiftly looked away, as though they were strangers. Kyouya saw her exhale out of relief after the speech had finished, like she expected something disastrous to have happened. The guests began their meal, and the mingling had ended for now.

The lights dimmed down and the room began to look more like a ballroom. It was the perfect chance in the chaos for Kaori to slip away. Kyouya took note of the exit she had gone through. His father had taken his leave, citing that his flight was merely in a few hours and left Kyouya to make sure that the Ootori Corporation had fulfilled its attendance.

Déjà vu. He was followed her to the doors that led into the empty hall. She spoke on the phone quietly.

"Not the best way to spend my Saturday evening… I know, I will," she paused, listening to the other line for a moment.

"As far as mingling can go… not my forte, but I do try. Yes, I was… I can behave. I'm not six." Another pause.

"Nothing... Secure for now, although I wouldn't count on it… No, I'm not scared. It's your money, not mine," Kaori scoffed.

"Okay. Good morning, Dad," Kaori finished off the call with a sigh. She looked through her phone for a moment, checking a few things like her e-mail, not noticing the figure behind her until she turned around.

Always startled, she quickly used the wall to support her before she lost her balance on her heels. "Why do you do that? My goodness, just say something!" Kaori exclaimed.

He smirked. He walked a little closer to her, leaning on the wall beside her. "I never got the reason why you were at that party in the first place."

Kaori thought for a moment. The first time they met. She stepped back into the large event hall, making her way behind a pillar to hide. He followed along discreetly.

"I was obligated to go. My Uncle invited me, and it would have been rude to refuse," Kaori explained while checking the time on her cell. "It was easy to figure out who you were though. The female population swooned over you that night," Kaori said, vaguely remembering. His name sounded familiar as she thought back to the class list given to her by the Headmaster on their first meeting.

"I wasn't aware that you were going to be here tonight," he said, changing the topic after being satisfied with her last answer.

"Neither was I until two days ago," Kaori replied.

"Where did you learn to mingle?" Kyouya asked.

"Is this an interrogation?" she joked, knowing he was just curious. She kept a lot of things from him.

"Only if you want it to be. Now answer the question," he demanded.

"Common sense and learning through example. It didn't seem to be a difficult task after a bit of research. Google becomes your friend, doesn't it?" Kaori explained, shrugging it off. "In the end, all your conversations just revolve around politics or money. And the occasional talk about history if you wanted to seem a little more obnoxious."

"It certainly didn't seem like it when you spoke with Iwase," Kyouya noted. His father also heard the whole conversation. They were both immersed in the ideas of the proposals and the research that the CEO was doing.

"Iwase is naïve. He's new, and easy to manipulate but his ideas are revolutionary. He'd be a great asset to any company, really. Business is business, and your father seems to have trouble with that concept," Kaori had picked up on the fact that Yoshio had wanted to whisk away Iwase first before he ran off to speak to the CEO of Nakamoto Corporation.

Kyouya chuckled. "Hard to tell that you have no interest in business."

"I don't," she denied. "Not when I have to dress like this all the time."

"But you look gorgeous," he smoothly complimented.

"So do many women in this room," Kaori said, not giving into his compliments just yet.

Classical music played through the room with a live orchestra, of course. People started to file their way onto the dance floor, gently waltzing to the serene music played.

Kyouya took a step closer to the girl and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, just like a gentleman would.

"I can't dance," Kaori said, shaking her head. "And these heels would kill your feet if I stepped on them."

He took her hand anyway, placing his other hand around her waist. He felt her stiffen.

"People will see," she cautiously explained.

"Let them see."

"No… your dad…" _You will never be equal to my son. _Those words never left her. Kaori stepped away, out of his grip refusing any physical contact before anyone saw them together. Kyouya watched as Kaori's eyes averted to somewhere else, her head lowered. He took her hand and guided her out of the event hall, into the empty hallway where the music was muffled.

"Are you ashamed?"

"Honestly?" She sighed. "I'm ashamed for you, if anything."

"Don—" She cut him off before he could say anything.

"Your father… would never approve. You heard him." Kaori looked down to the floor after confessing. In such a high class place, it was hard not to feel inferior. School was different because people focused on their studies, the occasional rumour and whatnot was not so bad. At an event, it was all about the gossip, the latest scandals, the manipulation.

"Look up," he gently ordered. "I was thinking about what you said. When you asked me what you were."

Reluctantly she looked up, curious to what he had to say. Kaori waited.

"You're… beautiful, elegant, intelligent..." he whispered into her ear, moving strands of her hair to the back. "The women in that room have nothing you have."

"Your sarcasm, spontaneity, sentiment… your patience, your complexity…" his fingers grazed her cheek.

"You also have me," Kyouya finished.

He saw a small smile crawl up to her lips. "Your words are meaningless." He was after all, a host. Sometimes things just seemed too good to be true.

They were already so close. His hand lifted up her chin to meet with his lips. It was easily done as she wore high heels. His arm was firmly placed around her small waist, while her arms snaked up to his neck. There was always something about her that tasted so irresistible. Whether it was the mint lip gloss, or the sensation of tasting something so forbidden, it was something Kyouya wouldn't have minded doing for a while.

She broke off the kiss.

"I think…" she breathed. "That's enough."

"Not enough," he whispered before he kissed her again. Taking the opportunity of her shock, he became a little more aggressive by slipping his tongue into her mouth. The whole sensation was so new to her. They had kissed many times before, the short sweet kisses that lingered for a while after. But this… this made her melt. She felt his lips smirk against her as he held her, while slowly pushing her towards the wall.

As she felt her back softly hit the wall, her arms moved back down to his chest to push him away. They took a moment to catch their breath, staring at one another. His eyes were surprisingly gentle even behind his glasses. Some found his eyes to be mysterious, sometimes frightening. They were mesmerizing, convincing… she had never seen them so close before. She moved down to his jaw, her fingers lightly tracing over his features.

He felt her feathery breath against his jaw, producing a tingling sensation. She captured his lips once again, hungry for that feeling. He welcomed her, keeping her in his firm grip. It was always her to pull away first, a little embarrassed of her actions. He smirked in satisfaction.

"I should probably get working on that History paper…" her voice was husky, a little out of breath as she spoke.

"That's a terrible excuse."

Kaori looked away with her lips curling into a slight smile while shaking her head knowing that it was a terrible excuse. He still trapped her to the wall. But it was true, her history paper had to be worked on or she'd fall behind. She heard him sigh.

"Can I at least have one dance with you?"

* * *

><p>The Professor's voice droned on and on. Kaori looked out the window to a beautiful sunny day. A thin layer of snow was on the ground ready to melt soon as Spring came along. The winds were light today, but the weather outside was still freezing. Kaori sighed, wanting to go outside for fresh air. Clear her head out of the boring subject.<p>

She felt a small kick to her leg and she turned her head back to the class with the Professor looking straight at her.

"Nakamoto, it seems as though your mind has been wandering."

Kaori smiled one of those polite smiles that usually got people off her back. The ones that made her seem like a good student. Finishing off the year with a bad impression was not on her list of things to do.

"Answer the question, Nakamoto," the old man narrowed his eyes at her.

Kaori took a quick peek at the board. _Behavioural economics, bull and bear market…_ that was all she could make out.

"Greed…" Kaori started off, thinking about what capitalism was about. She looked at the Professor's expression, trying to see if she was on the right track. It was clear that Economics wasn't her best subject. It was terribly difficult trying to stay ahead of the class.

"And fear," she finished, taking a wild guess. There would be risk takers, and there will be conservative investors. Common sense.

Professor Ryoko turned back to the board, writing the two words.

Kaori noticed his smirk as he saw her exhale out of relief. She narrowed her eyes and decided to pay attention to the rest of the class. She needed it.

When it had ended, the two silently exited the class going their separate ways. Kyouya always had the pleasure of finding her each day, their little game of hide and seek.

He found her speaking on the phone in a secluded staircase of the school. Her soft voice echoed through the place. The upper floor led to the Arts hall, while the bottom was the Humanities wing. No one spent time in the staircases, it was an odd place to be. Kyouya quietly sat on the stairs beside her as she looked out the window. The sunlight seeped through the panes, putting her in the spotlight.

Kaori sighed after ending the call.

"Your father?" It was usually her father. She didn't have many people to call.

She silently nodded. She was tired.

"It would've been their twentieth anniversary today. My dad is never able to sleep on this day."

Neither could she. Kyouya could tell. Her eyes gave away her worried expression. She looked down onto the ground, with her fingers going through her hair. He took her small cold hand into his. Their eyes met. How he silently coaxed her to speak, she didn't know. He had that effect on her.

"I'm worried," Kaori confessed. "Something is off… he's hiding something."

"Could it be about his position as a shareholder?" Kyouya offered his explanation. Quite a logical possibility.

"No," she shot his idea down immediately. "He's only keeping it as a safety net…for me. But he knows I wouldn't need it."

"So why is he lingering?"

"I don't know. There are a lot of things I don't know. It worries me." The grip on his hand tightened. "I don't even know why I'm in Japan."

"For me, of course," Kyouya smugly replied. She rolled her eyes, smiling a little.

"In all seriousness, he ushered me here with the excuse that Ouran would be beneficial for me. I took his offer because I…" She drifted off a bit, wondering if she made the right decision.

"You wanted to be the filial daughter," he finished off her sentence. Kyouya was getting better, he understood her. He understood that Kaori felt the responsibility to take care of her father, to please him because he had no one else. In some ways he envied her, to be selfless enough to do such things only for her father. How her father was lucky to have such a daughter.

"He'll be fine," Kyouya reassured her. He pulled her closer, tucking her head under his chin. She smelled like sweet pea. He was warm, comforting… she held him instinctively. There was something about him that made everything right.

* * *

><p>The Hyatt was quite nostalgic actually. The large wooden table lined with important, stoic businessmen. Another shareholder's meeting was called, only this time there was no warning. It seems as though her father didn't feel the need to inform her… or he wasn't even told about it at all.<p>

Kaori sat in the large chair feeling tempted to swirl around just to calm her nerves. She dressed formally, like everyone else at the table. Introductions had already been finished. Everyone waited silently. She saw Michi fidgeting with her fingers, her eyes darted around the place. She was nervous too.

She didn't know what to expect in this meeting. Kaori sat across Yoshio Ootori, noticing that his son wasn't present. The man narrowed his eyes at her, to which Kaori politely nodded as a form of acknowledgment. Smiling was probably not the wisest idea when it came to the Head of the Ootori family.

The grand entrance of the Elder Nakamoto was made shortly after, causing the room to stand and bow. She looked tired, definitely older than she was previously. She didn't seem to be unhealthy during the Anniversary which was only a few weeks ago. Despite her fatigue, she still mustered up the energy to give a condescending look to her granddaughter who was the first to sit.

"New conditions have been placed," the secretary decided to be blunt. No introductions, nothing to beat around the bush. It was clear that the elder lady wanted to get this issue resolved as soon as possible. She didn't have much time left.

"The shares of Sayuri Nakamoto shall be split evenly amongst each person at this table," she paused in case of any objections.

"The Real Estate will be given to Ryuuchi, the company's next heir is also established to be Michi Nakamoto."

Kaori looked at her grandmother for any reaction. She was emotionless. The old lady was thinner than before, her wrinkles became more pronounced. She watched as the woman calmly looked ahead as she waited for the last clause to be said.

"Vivienne Song will not be stripped of the Nakamoto name. But in return she has no right to vote in future shareholder meetings as herself. She will be permitted to vote in the place of Hanaka Nakamoto only."

In other words, it was more or less equivalent to the previous terms. She couldn't vote after her father's death, given the scenario in which she still had to represent him. Not being able to vote was the same as not being part of the family. Nonetheless, the rest of the room seemed to unanimously agree, not caring for anything else besides the shares.

Kaori was told to stay behind in the room once again after the rest had left. A package of papers was given to her, it was a contract.

"I am no condition to argue with you," her grandmother made it clear. Her voice was still sharp as ever. "You either sign this, or you'll never be part of this family again."

Kaori silently opened the proposal. The terms were beneficial to her. She didn't have to vote, but she still kept the shares. She would be nothing more than an investor with no voice. She was a wallflower.

"Why?" Kaori asked. This proposal was too good to be true. She was being handed money without any strings attached. Something didn't add up.

"I can not say," the elder lady pursed her lips, becoming impatient with the girl.

"What do _you_ want me to do?" To be quite honest, Kaori wouldn't have minded gaining no shares. She couldn't understand her grandmother's true intentions.

"Sign the papers."

"Why?"

"I can not say," the woman clenched her teeth.

"My father... has something to do with this." Kaori couldn't quite pinpoint why he would do this.

"He is part of the reason," she reluctantly said.

Kaori shook her head. She was ready to live her life without the name Nakamoto tied to her. She agreed to the terms in the meeting on behalf of her father. But for herself… it was time to sever ties. Was this why she was sent back to Japan? To make this decision? It sounded right.

"He did not ask me to do this," her grandmother clarified after Kaori had stood up to refuse the offer. "For my peace of mind… think of this as an apology." For someone apologetic, Kaori could not hear a single drop of sincerity.

"Money does not buy forgiveness, Nakamoto-san," Kaori pushed the papers away from her, shaking her head at the woman. How could she be her grandmother? Kaori couldn't look at her. She was so ashamed.

"I wasn't asking for forgiveness. Just a signature," the head of the Nakamotos stated.

"A signature? That is all it would take to die peacefully? So giving away money is a form of repentance to you…" Kaori was furious. She was filled with so much emotion that her eyes were beginning to well up. She blinked away the tears, not willing to show weakness.

"If you would like to think of it that way."

"I don't want your money. I want a sincere apology for the death of my mother."

"She killed herself—"

"—Because of _you._"

Kaori breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down. The room was silent. Kaori's eyes met with the Elder Nakamoto, they had the same eyes. Those deep brown orbs never broke off contact as they waited for one another to speak.

"I'm afraid apologizing is not in my vocabulary, Vivienne. Especially for something that is not my fault."

"Then what is this money for?" Kaori took the papers apart in the contract. "How do I think of these pieces of paper as an apology when you believe there is nothing to be remorseful over?"

"She made her choice."

"Do you understand how much pain—"

"How much pain _your mother_ brought to her _own_ family? Of course."

"How much pain _you_ put her through… how much pain that led to her taking those pills… and how much pain you're putting my father through right this very moment."

Kaori took a deep breath, and waited for her grandmother to speak. She stayed silent.

"These papers aren't an apology to me. It's to my father, isn't it?" Things seemed to click in her mind. "You think by pleasing me, you'll gain his satisfaction? Because I'm the only one left for him. I'm the only family he has left that he wants to see happy."

Kaori watched as her grandmother sat back in her wheelchair. Her lips were pursed in a thin straight line, but her eyes softened for a split second. Kaori was spot on with her speculation.

"Yes," she murmured.

Kaori slowly walked back to the table. Her slim and cold fingers gathered the sheets of paper, stacking them neatly again. She took the pen but she didn't sign quite yet. Kaori shakily wrote a phone number down and gently placed it in front of her grandmother.

"He hasn't heard from you in a while. I think it's time."

The woman stared at the number for a few minutes. Her pride didn't let her take it before having her end of the deal sealed.

"Sign the papers."

Kaori complied; she signed the papers quickly and placed them back into the same neat pile it had started off with. Kaori took one last look at her grandmother. She still sat in the wheelchair, expressionless despite having her end of the deal fulfilled. But then again, Kaori never asked for it to be a deal.

* * *

><p>She swung on the swings at a park. The weather was getting warmer already. Spring was near. The fresh air helped her calm down from her mixture of emotions. She was angry, but relieved. Frustrated and confused. She couldn't explain.<p>

Her phone vibrated. Kaori didn't bother checking who it was. She just let it ring in the pockets of her trench coat.

Kaori looked around, observing the little kids that ran around freely. She missed that. She felt like a grown up, carrying the burden of her family name. Living alone, doing her own laundry, cooking her own food. Normal responsibilities, but Kaori wanted to feel like a teenager. Swinging on the swings made her feel happier, like her childhood wasn't wasted on learning to grow up too quick.

Her phone rang again, she ignored it. It was not the time to speak to anyone. Kaori still needed some time to calm down. The mixture of emotions and the nostalgia would turn into a disaster. Being emotionally unstable was something she hated. She just needed time. Time to control, time to recompose herself.

Kaori's phone went off again. This time she took it out of her pocket and ignored the call without looking at the ID. She went through her missed calls. Michi had called, as did her father. Kyouya was the most recent. She turned off her phone and walked over to the bench after seeing that the children were eying the swing.

A man casually slipped beside her on the bench.

"You shouldn't ignore calls."

Kaori had a feeling he would show up. It was just that his timing was off, but when did he ever show up at the right time? Kaori didn't want to look at him. His voice was enough to give away who he was. She was too vulnerable to speak.

"Are you alright?" Kyouya's deep voice asked.

She nodded slowly. She'll be alright eventually.

"We can talk about it."

She shook her head. No, she didn't feel like speaking. He took her hand, as if to say that it was okay to speak.

"We could get ice cream." He remembered.

Kaori's lips curved a little, but ice cream wasn't the solution. She didn't feel like getting any anyway. He sat with her for a while, not letting go. Patiently sitting beside her, just waiting.

"Why are you here?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"If I recall, the last meeting didn't end on a happy note," his calculating voice came back.

"This one wasn't so bad," she shrugged.

"Don't lie," he growled.

"Terms were quite profitable. I think you would've agreed to them too," Kaori continued.

"Things aren't as simple with you," Kyouya interjected. "What happened?"

"Signed a few papers," Kaori didn't lie. That was it, really. She heard him sigh out of frustration.

"Why do you want to know anyway? It's just a petty—"

"No," he cut her off. "Stop it. Your pained expression… I can't help but to want to know."

"It's hard to explain."

"I'm sure I'll be intelligent to catch on."

Kaori exhaled and began to piece her words together. Where could she start? How she felt betrayed when her grandmother still did not feel remorseful towards her mother's death… or when she signed just to make her father happy, sacrificing her own wants to shed away the entire family name. The anger and frustration she felt, the pain when her mother was mentioned once again. She wondered if signing those papers would have truly made her father happy, if it was an appropriate apology. She went against her values, using money as a form of forgiveness. It was so wrong.

But she couldn't think of any other way. Kaori was so confused.

"Everything revolves around you father, doesn't it?" It was perplexing how she would do so many things for her own father, while Kyouya only saw his father as nothing but the CEO.

"Because my dad deserves the best," Kaori replied.

"And so do you."

"I can wait."

"For what?"

"For myself to deserve the best."

Kyouya exhaled. He didn't understand. How she could wait for her own happiness when she could have easily grasped it right then, throwing away the name and not having to deal with such issues with the company again. But she kept it, she kept the name. She was still obligated to attend meetings, but lack the right to exercise her power to vote. She threw her pride away, having to stay in the background as a wallflower…like nothing.

"You're strange."

She chuckled.

"Maybe it's because you've never had anyone to give everything up for."

Neither of the two thought of each other that way... quite yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hmm, it's a little shorter than usual. But anyway, let me know what you all think. :) It would be nice to hear from all of you. Constructive criticism is welcome, and yes, I am aware that these two don't seem like they're going anywhere... yet. Haha, but still. Reviews are always appreciated. And as usual, thank for reading. :)


	18. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII**

Time passed quicker than they both thought. It was the last day before Spring Break. The weather was still chilly, but the snow had already melted. Winds became calmer and birds began to chirp away. It was also the perfect time for people to get sick.

"No, stop," her voice was hoarse. "Don't come any closer."

"You're outside in the cold, and you're sick. Kaori, I'm just asking you to go inside."

"I'm fine." Her stuffy nose said otherwise. "I will be after the break."

"Kaori." Kyouya's voice grew serious.

"Kyouya," she said, sniffing. His voice didn't scare her.

"This is not the time to argue. You're not even wearing a jacket."

"Neither are you," Kaori pointed out.

"Stop acting like a child. Go inside."

The only person that Kaori let order her around was her father. Usually, Kaori was quite obedient, of course only because of the façade she kept up. On her own, Kaori wasn't the type to enjoy being told what to do. She didn't like the thought of being told what to wear, or what to say. She liked being independent.

"I will. Eventually. But right now, I'm going to enjoy the fresh air."

Kaori started to walk around the courtyard. Passing by the fountain that started to pump water once again, she made her way by the trees that were still bare. Regardless, the day was beautiful. Cold but sunny. Her favourite type of weather. The past few weeks had been stressful and the workload was heavier than usual. On top of that, Universities were pressing her for an answer to their acceptances. Decision making was difficult.

Kyouya never liked how her serene expression always meant something more complex. Her secrecy was amusing, but time consuming and rather frustrating at times. Her mysteriousness was so… attractive. It wasn't anything about her appeal or how she looked mysterious. Any girl could pull that off. The less she spoke, the more he wanted.

She was able to reveal just enough to keep him interested, but never enough to keep him satisfied. He couldn't tell if she did it intentionally or if she was oblivious to the entire effect she had on him.

He was so captivated by her that he didn't even notice someone jogging towards them.

"Nakamoto. I've been looking for you everywhere!" the stranger breathlessly said. Brown hair, hazel eyes. Not exactly Japanese. Mixed. Kyouya recognized him from a few months ago, he wasn't aware of the fact that they had class together still. He made a note to look him up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just… you know that History paper? I was wondering if you could edit it for me." Suzuku watched as her eyes darted towards the person behind him. Kyouya Ootori was not pleased.

"Unless you're busy… that's fine."

"I can look it over. I need to go inside anyway." Kaori said, childishly getting back at Kyouya for ordering her to go inside.

The Shadow King narrowed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Kaori walked down the empty halls of Ouran after the school day had ended. A figure suddenly appeared behind the shadows of a pillar, blocking her from carrying on. His firm grip pulled her back into the shadows, and his growling voice gave her the chills.<p>

It was the first time Kaori actually felt intimidated by the boy. The wrath of the Shadow King was no joke.

"Where do you think you're going?" his low voice whispered into her ear. She instinctively stepped back, overwhelmed by how frightening it sounded. Kaori's back had hit the wall.

"Home," she murmured, clearing her throat after realizing how small she sounded. She wasn't going to step down so he could dominate over her.

"What did he want with you?" Kaori didn't even want to make eye contact; she could only imagine the glare on the lens of his glasses and his sharp eyes.

"You've met him before… last semester. He's just a classmate from my history class," she slowly explained, trying to sound calm. It was difficult with him hovering over her. She couldn't tell if he was intentionally doing it or if he was genuinely angry, but it surely made her breathing difficult.

"Is he?" Kyouya sceptically said.

"Are you jealous?" And with that Kaori looked up to meet his gaze in the dark shadows. It was her chance to turn the tables. "Ootoris don't ask the same question twice." Kyouya had said the same thing the last time he spotted the two speaking together in the previous semester.

"I was concerned." He stood his ground, not giving into her idea. "Being concerned is not exactly an emotion I'm familiar with and I've come to dislike it."

"I believe the correct term is jealousy." Kaori stood up a little straighter, gaining more confidence to meet his firm stance over her. His warmth was keeping her quite comfortable though. "What is it that you want exactly?"

"You," his deep voice made her throat constrict. "To do what you're told."

"You have no control over me," she whispered. "Get off before someone sees us."

He didn't move. In fact, Kyouya was enjoying how he saw her eyes dart around looking for a way to escape. She was the prey and he was the predator that had successfully caught his meal for the day. He liked how she bit her lip like she was asking for it. Kyouya roughly met her lips bringing out a gasp from her. She was so soft and enticing, but filled with fury at the same time. She lightly bit his lip hoping for him to stop as he began to place his hands around her waist. His grip tightened as he deepened the kiss in response to her. Kyouya felt her relax under his grip, slowly beginning to respond back after realizing he wouldn't give up. It was at that point where he broke off the kiss, leaving the girl breathless.

"Tomorrow. Coffee."

"What?" she was still breathless.

"Pick you up at 2."

* * *

><p>Kaori was lucky enough to have her slight cold get better the next day. A quick dose of antibiotics and lots of sleep was what she needed to get better. She woke up excited, with that giddy feeling in her stomach. The type of feeling children get on Christmas day. Twelve hours of sleep gave her only two more hours to get ready.<p>

She settled on wearing her skinny jeans with a loose fitted white sweater, coupled with a warm infinity scarf to wrap around her neck. She slipped on her silver ring, engraved with the infinite sign knowing that he'd be happy to see it. She then effortlessly put her hair in a loose bun, with just enough strands to frame her face. A thin headband was placed to keep her hair in place. Walking over to the mirror, she took her glasses off and put on her contacts. Kaori took a good look at herself, wondering if it was enough. Was her outfit too… laidback? Too…commoner-like? She finally had someone to impress and she wondered if she was doing it correctly.

She had never felt this way before. They hadn't gone on a "date" per se for quite some time. The occasional conversations during class and the silent chemistry between the two had gone on for too long. And for the most part, their "dates" were quite unexpected. But this… felt different. He actually asked or rather, demanded. But it was close enough.

The doorbell rang, snapping Kaori out of her thoughts. It was only a little after 1. She cautiously opened the door, confused as to why he would be here so early.

"Surprise," Kyouya coolly greeted, inviting himself in without another word.

"You said 2."

"I changed my mind."

"A call would have been nice."

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise, no?"

Kaori exhaled, not bothering to argue with him. He smirked at her irritancy, watching her as she closed the door behind her. She walked over to the table with her phone charging.

"Why?" she asked, slipping her phone in her jean pocket. "Why are you taking me out?" She was curious.

"We both need it."

She gave him a small smile in understanding. The past few weeks had been rough. They were both exhausted. They were tired of being adults. The semester was halfway gone, and University crept up faster than they had thought. Piles and piles of work had been thrown upon them due to midterms while Kyouya had to balance his work for the company, and Kaori having to figure out how her near future would look like. The many options she had to weigh for each acceptance were overwhelming. Where she would live, how she would pay for it, what her major would be… it was happening too fast.

They needed to slow down to keep their sanity.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>They silently watched the rain fall from the inside of the small café. They came to like the cozy atmosphere of the place. The corner was quiet and private. The café itself was so hidden that barely anyone knew about it. It had a cottage-like feel to it, with most of the furniture made of wood lit up by the warm ambient lighting. The smell of coffee wafted through the place. It was like a second home.<p>

People bustled about in their day with umbrellas in their hand and a briefcase in another. It was odd thinking that they would be one of those people in a few years. Too busy with their lives to settle down and relax. Time was ticking.

"What are you thinking about?" he interrupted. He watched her eyes flicker towards him and back down to the coffee. She shrugged as she took a sip of her white hot chocolate.

"Just wondering if those people are happy," she replied, looking back to the window. The rain was calming.

"Why does that matter?"

She shrugged again. It didn't. But she wondered if she would be happy in a few years. The thought of happiness made herself happy.

"What would make you happy?" he asked. The small things made her happy, he knew. But what genuinely made her happy? He liked seeing her think. The way her eyes travelled around, he loved seeing her tilt her head with her expression. He loved the small things too… he loved seeing the small things she did.

"You," she answered. Their eyes met. Her eyes lit up, waiting for him to respond with something obnoxious.

"Why?" it was his turn to ask why. He wanted to see if she could produce an explanation, unlike him. He couldn't quite pinpoint why she made him feel the way he did. It was just…everything about her.

"Because… you make me feel normal." Her smile made his heart involuntarily skip a beat. But he understood her. They could be the teenagers they weren't allowed to be when they were together. They were both trying to pull themselves together, prepping themselves for the real world. But they already lived in the real world, they didn't have the comfort of anyone to shelter them. Taking time for themselves was just not on their list of things to do.

Being with each other was different. They understood each other. But for Kyouya, it wasn't enough. He was greedy for information. He wanted to know all of her.

"How?" he intentionally pried, wondering how much she'd be willing to say.

"You make me forget." She grinned, remembering the time he told her to do so. Forget so they could comfortable be together. Forget that he was Kyouya Ootori, because right now he was the boy who made her heart flutter at the sight of him.

His hand took over her small cold one while her other hand rested on the cup of her hot beverage. His thumb grazed over the silver band, admiring how it beautifully fit onto her slim fingers. She liked that. She liked the feeling of his warm hands caressing her own, she felt safe. Kyouya's fingers slipped through her own, bringing them up to his lips. He kissed her hand, watching her closely as she couldn't stop smiling.

Kyouya Ootori was never the type to regret his actions. And he knew.

She was not someone he'd ever regret spending time with.

* * *

><p>The rain stopped after a while, and the two decided to go out to walk. His arm around her waist, with her body pressed close to his. They aimlessly walked the streets of Tokyo, happily wandering without worry. She giggled at the children who jumped in puddles, and the little kids that were eager to hold their small umbrellas despite the rain that already stopped.<p>

"Why do you like children so much?" Kyouya didn't hate them. He just never saw what made them so attractive.

"They're so adorable."

"And troublesome," he added.

She smiled at the little boy in his small raincoat who looked up to her curiously. Kaori gave a small wave before walking past him.

"Sometimes they are," Kaori admitted. Kids were like that, and she understood. For some reason she understood kids well.

"You'd make a good mother," Kyouya said. He could picture her with children, only because he liked imagining her smiling.

"Would I really?" she wondered. "I hope I do…"

Family was important to her. Losing a mother, and having a father who was eager to push her out of the home. Add half of her family disliking her for who she was and the other half being completely unknown… the longing for a complete family was a dream to Kaori.

He kissed her spontaneously on her forehead, snapping her out of her daze. She responded by placing a quick kiss on his lips while standing on her tippy toes.

"You seem to be dozing off quite a bit today," Kyouya commented.

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologized, snaking her hand around his waist and up his back. She held him closer, happy to be in his arms.

He pulled back and looked down into her deep brown orbs. "Are you sure?" he seriously asked.

"Yes. I am," she confidently answered, smiling to reassure him. "What do you want to do now?"

"Check my stocks," he bluntly replied. She laughed, nodding and letting him do so. He reminded her of her own father, checking his own stocks whenever they went out as well. In the meantime, she took pictures of the rainy day. He had his stocks, she had her camera. It was a good balance.

He ended up walking her home as the sky darkened. It was nearly time for dinner but she didn't want to part with him. So she invited him up to her place for a home cooked meal instead, although unsure of what to cook. He sat comfortably on her couch, enjoying the wide screen TV. He picked up a book lying on the coffee table after he became bored, and began flipping through it. He spent his time reading as he waited being engrossed in the pages. But more importantly, he noticed the small sticky notes that were placed sporadically within the pages. They were not bookmarks. He wondered what they were used for.

She called him over for dinner, placing risotto between them on the clean glass table. She made a simple tomato soup to go along with it. She was always filled with surprises. Kyouya wasn't aware that she could cook Italian cuisine.

"Where did you learn this?" he asked before taking another hearty bite of his meal.

"Recipe books, internet, cooking shows… how else?" she replied.

"How did you learn to cook so well?" he clarified.

"Practice."

They finished their meal silently with Kyouya taking the time to appreciate her cooking. She finished early, watching as he ate the rest of the food. She smirked, liking how he ate it all without a single crumb left over. Kaori left to make a cup of black coffee for him as dessert and cut up a few pieces of fruit for the two to enjoy.

"Not checking your stocks?" she said, wondering what was preventing him from doing so. Kaori didn't mind. In fact she was giving him permission to do so. She remembered how her father itched to check his stocks each day. It was just something she got used to and understood. Money was not a game, it was serious business.

"I'm quite confident that they are doing well." His ego poked through once again. Kaori shrugged, letting him do as he pleased. By then they were already on the couch, comfortable sitting close to one another. They were so content. So relaxed… so happy.

The rain started to fall again outside with droplets sticking to the glass windows. Today was beautiful. They were on cloud nine, stuck in their own world.

"Today was nice," Kaori whispered. "Amazing, actually."

He nodded, silently agreeing with her. Kyouya tucked her head under his neck, letting his chin rest on top of her. She smelled divine. He inhaled, letting himself lean back on the comfortable leather couch. Kaori liked being enveloped in his arms. Her head rested on his torso, moving up and down in sync with his breathing. They kept each other warm.

"Have you thought of University yet?" he quietly asked, knowing that their time was limited. He needed to know.

"I don't want to," she murmured shaking her head a little. "I might honestly take a year off."

"And slip off the face of earth?" Kyouya suggested jokingly. He was answered with silence. It was only then he realized that she was considering the idea. "Don't do that," he warned. It was hard enough trying to coax her real name out of her, and to lose her...

"It doesn't seem like a bad idea. I can travel… learn some more. Live life a little." She smiled at the possibilities. "The only thing missing would be you."

"You'd miss me?" his voice grew arrogant.

"I think… yes. I would. But you would too."

He held her a little tighter, as though to confirm that her last statement was true. There was something about her that always held a place in the back of his mind. He stopped asking why. He stopped looking for a concrete answer. It was beyond what he knew.

He tilted his head to see what she was fiddling with. Her beautiful silky hair tickled his neck as he shifted. Her fingers were twirling around the ring. He took both her hands, stopping her from fiddling. His fingers took the ring off her index finger on her right hand, and gently slipped it onto the ring finger of her left.

"What are you doing?" Her voice filled with surprise. "Are you proposing?" She turned back to give her an incredulous look.

"I never said so." He smirked.

"Well, the answer is no." She was serious, or at least she sounded serious. Kyouya craned his neck to find her pursing her lips so as to not smile. He could tell she was trying hard not to let her lips curl upwards.

"Don't lie," Kyouya whispered, letting his breath tickle her ear. His deep husky voice made her shoulders curl, especially with her bare neck feeling the ticklish sensation as well. "Admit it, you wish you could spend the rest of your life with me." At this point his voice was just absolutely seductive.

She pulled apart from him before she curled up into a ball. Kaori knew that his ego would inflate if she kept responding the way she did. Kaori crawled to the other side of the couch, although unfortunately it wasn't as far as she hoped it was. He shifted towards her making himself comfortable.

"Says the man who suggested the idea," she said, trying to make Kyouya realize what he had said.

"I wouldn't mind," he nonchalantly replied.

"Don't lie." It was her turn to say the same, and this time she was dead serious. She didn't want to be hurt. She wanted commitment. Her life wasn't going to be perfect, but… him. He was. He was more than she could have ever bargained for and she couldn't think of anyone else that could make her feel the same way. He made her complete, he filled the empty hole.

"It wasn't a lie." His voice was firm. Kyouya's eyes met with hers, he knew that she was trying to decipher his words. He saw her at the most vulnerable times, and he knew she hated that. How she willingly opened up over the months to him… made him feel human. He cared. She was the exception to his icy exterior, she saw him in the moments that were not him. Kaori saw the sides that no one else was supposed to see.

Kyouya saw as she thought to herself, she was deep in her own thoughts while blankly staring at her fingers. It was getting late. He checked the time on his watch, only to be covered by her hand on his wrist. Kaori shook her head.

"Please," she quietly pleaded. "Don't leave me."

* * *

><p>Work had piled up again when school started. Kyouya sat in his office during an afternoon, finishing up his Economics assignment while keeping a close eye on the market. He still had to work through the proposals given to him on the hospital chains in France, along with keeping up with the movements of the Health Minister of Japan. His elder brother juggled with his PhD overseas and kept communication with his father about the American health system. He pitched in his own ideas as well. Kyouya's eldest brother was already working for the company, making business trips around the world and negotiating contracts. Not only that, but he was engaged.<p>

All were working for the company. Kyouya was barely on par with the two. He took a five minute break and took off his glasses to massage his temples. He leaned back on his leather chair, looking up to the high ceilings of his room. In a few months he'd be joining his brother in the States, but on different coasts. He'd be at Stanford, while his brother would be at Harvard.

He wondered where she would be.

A maid cautiously knocked on his door, meekly calling for him.

"Your Father would like to have a word with you, Ootori-sama," her small voice was barely audible. Her head was bowed down to the ground, not daring to make eye contact. Kyouya dismissed her, saying that he would be down in a few minutes. Taking along his notebook and pen, he made his way down to the office of his father.

Kyouya knocked on the deep mahogany doors, beautifully crafted like the rest of the mansion. A gruff voice gave permission for him to enter the large room. The entrance was decorated by two stone dragons, representing power and strength. The rest of the study was filled with old records of the company, organized through shelves of large binders lining the walls. His father's desk was at the very end by the window. The light from the windows created a silhouette of the body sitting by the large wooden desk.

Kyouya stood in front of his father, bowing down ninety degrees to show his respect. He stood up straight once again, firmly clutching his notebook and waited for his father to speak.

"Has there been any movement with the Japanese Health Minister?" Yoshio Ootori was not one to beat around the bush. Wasting time meant wasting money.

"He is meeting with the Chinese President today and will be flying back later this week. I believe next week would be a perfect opportunity to present the proposal of our medical equipment to be installed within each hospital of the country," Kyouya replied in a crisp tone. He skimmed through the contents of his notebook.

"And the proposals for France?"

"None of them has fulfilled our standards, Sir."

"None of them? Or perhaps you were too occupied with someone to check?" The suspicion in his father's voice was not easy to rub off. Kyouya did not answer. Answering would have just made it much worse than it already was. Yoshio Ootori knew. He had caught on. Kyouya knew it was going to happen but he… didn't think it would happen, not at the very moment. Kyouya had miscalculated. He made a mistake.

"Vivienne, wasn't it? That filthy half-blood."

Kyouya clenched his jaw.

"And you." His father turned to look at his son. Those eyes were filled with disgust. "You do not call yourself an Ootori when you associate yourself with the lower class." Yoshio's eyes narrowed, expecting an answer.

"Yes, sir."

"And these," his gruff hands threw photos of the couple walking around the streets of Tokyo onto the desk. "Do you not feel ashamed?"

It was a rhetorical question. Kyouya looked down to the ground, lowering his head.

"End it before you are stripped of the Ootori name." Yoshio Ootori was a man of his word. "Ootoris do not have time for flings. I expected more of you."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

* * *

><p>It became lonely. Kaori spent most of her lunches tutoring, leaving barely any time for the two to spend time together anymore. She found herself looking around, expecting him to show up like he always did. How he hid behind the bookshelves, pretending to read or sat at a nearby table with his laptop. She grew attached, and she was beginning to regret it. Kaori forced herself to focus on her job, keeping true to her principles of being independent.<p>

"I'm going to fail," the middle-schooler whined, frustrated at another quadratics word problem.

"You aren't. I won't let you," she reassured. "I promise." Kaori put the pencil back in her hand and began from the very beginning, stopping frequently to make sure her student understood.

"So you factor this out because…" Kaori waited for her student to complete the sentence.

"There is a common factor… and then you take the value and that becomes the vertex."

Kaori nodded, letting her student continue on. By the time the tutoring session had ended, it was nearly the end of their lunch period. He still didn't show up. Maybe he was busy. He was. She understood.

A week passed, with Kaori tutoring and with him not showing up. Their classes were crammed with information, leaving barely any time for them to even write small notes to each other. It was crunch time, but even in the midst of the heavy workload, something didn't add up. He quickly showed and left for each class they had together, not even looking at her once.

Kaori found herself in the music room one day, free from tutoring. He had to find her, it was their game. It was… hide and seek and she could never hide. She felt stupid, and irritated. Frustrated at herself for thinking such thoughts, for being so reliant and dependant.

She angrily played on the grand piano, reflecting the weather outside. Heavy rain poured down, it was spring after all. The days had gotten gloomier, sleep was becoming scarce. Playing angrily was always a great stress reliever, especially when no one was around. She was free to play whatever and however loud she wanted.

"I think that's enough," a voice called out.

Kaori turned her head around, confused. It was Tamaki calmly walking towards the piano after shutting the music room door.

"Tamaki… what are you doing here?"

"I was going to run some errands before the Host Club started and… I heard your playing. Quite beautiful but rather… terrifying," the blonde explained.

Kaori slowly nodded.

"Where's Kyouya?" He looked around the room, expecting the Shadow King to be with the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"You two spend lunch together, no?"

"Uhm…" Kaori was hesitant. Did everyone know? Was that why he was avoiding her? They made sure to spend their time outside of the library… when she wasn't tutoring at least.

"It's only the Host Club that knows," Tamaki assured, seeing her hesitance. "Although we still aren't sure what really is between the two of you."

Nodding in understanding, Kaori responded. "He's probably busy."

"Were you angry?" Anyone could tell that Kaori was angry from the aggressive playing.

"No. I just… I prefer playing like that." It wasn't exactly a lie. If she had the chance, Kaori would push everything she had learned about technique and played however she wanted. "I'm fine, really."

"That's good to hear then."

The two became silent. It wasn't the comfortable type of silence either. Tamaki shifted uncomfortably to his side, wondering how to bring the topic up. For some reason his outgoing attitude wasn't doing it for him today. Kaori patiently sat by the piano, observing the French boy as he leaned on the instrument.

"Something seems… different with Kyouya," Tamaki began. "Not that it's noticeable, he would much rather spend time with you than all of us put together," he backtracked, as though he was afraid to offend her.

Kaori's expression was blank. She was not offended nor was she particularly interested in what he had to say. She already knew something didn't add up and Tamaki wasn't providing the information she wanted.

"Do you think he's okay?" the blonde softly asked, obviously concerned for his best friend.

"He should be." Kaori wasn't so sure herself. Perhaps it was only a phase, maybe he only needed time. She didn't make any promises, but she said the things that Tamaki hoped to hear. She was good at that. Reassuring others, but never herself.

* * *

><p>Kaori sat in the office if the Headmaster, quietly waiting for the important figure to arrive. The mahogany chair was cushioned with velvety fabric that was soft to touch. The bright light from the window illuminated the room. She wasn't exactly sure why she was called down, but the room was always nice to look at for her when she needed to pass the time.<p>

"Ah, Kaori," Yuzuru Suoh greeted as he walked through the doors.

Kaori bowed her head. "Good morning, sir," she replied.

The man made himself comfortable, always wearing a bright smile on his face. He spoke about the beautiful weather outside, and how he loved spring. He continued on some more with his small talk, eventually getting into the important topic that Kaori was called down for.

"Cambridge is pressing for your answer to their acceptance, Kaori."

"I know," she firmly replied. "I'm… still thinking."

"They won't wait any longer, and I would make arrangements now," the headmaster advised. "They _really _want you."

Kaori was flattered, but she was relieved knowing that her hard work had paid off. "To be honest sir… I don't know if I want this anymore."

"Oh?" the older man raised an eyebrow, surprised at her answer. "But… the best of the best is asking for you."

"I know." She smiled at the fact. Her father would be so proud.

Yuzuru studied the girl. What drove her to make such a decision, he couldn't quite understand. But the way she spoke, the way she carried herself… she was mature and dignified. She knew what she was doing. It was rather scary to see someone so young like that. It was abnormal. He was concerned for her although from what he could see, she wasn't looking for pity. She wanted to be… like everyone else. She was looking to be treated like any adult.

"The option is still there until the end of the month. If you need anything… you are welcome here, Kaori."

He hadn't seen her genuinely smile since he had met her. The way her eyes softened, that was what he looked for. He loved making others happy, and he was glad his son felt the same way.

"Thank you," Kaori said before stepping out to her second period class.

* * *

><p>Kaori busily typed away on her laptop, trying to finish up a Philosophy debate before the weekend. She was deprived of sleep and she hoped that the weekend would help rejuvenate her after a long work week. She sat comfortably on the chair of her kitchen table, covered in snacks to help her stay awake and focused. It was her brain food.<p>

Kaori often took breaks to keep herself sane when taking on lots of work. Rolling around her neck, her mind wandered off to Kyouya. Perhaps she was over thinking his behaviour. He was a busy man, and he needed to set his priorities straight before she came along. She needed to do the same… except she didn't know where to start.

She walked over to the microwave, warming up her cooled cup of tea. Her eyes were beginning to droop and yet it was only 9:45 PM.

The cell phone vibrated on the counter from an unknown caller. She contemplated on whether or not it was Kyouya calling her from one of his multiple cell phones for god knows what reason there is for more than one cell phone. Rolling her eyes, she picked up the phone expecting the Shadow King on the other side.

"Miss Song?" the crisp professional tone startled her for a moment.

"Yes," Kaori replied in the same tone. Or at least she tried without sounding surprised.

"Do you happen to be free tomorrow evening?" The voice was not recognizable to Kaori.

"Who is this?" she spoke lowly, but careful enough to keep herself sounding polite.

"It seems like you are. If you are not then I would highly suggest that you cancel any existing plans—"

"—I'm sorry, what?" the girl interjected.

"—An appointment has been made at the Renaissance Hotel. 5 PM. It won't take long."

"Wha—"

"Good night, Miss Song. 'Till tomorrow." The line went silent.

And the call ended just like that.

Using her common sense, Kaori's instinct told her not to go. But it wasn't every day someone could acquire her number without any trouble, and those who did have her phone number were important figures. Her grandmother for example. Without knowing her full name, there was no way anyone could figure out her number unless they had connections like…

An Ootori.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I apologize for the amount of line breaks... my goodness. I hope it didn't interfere with the flow too much. Anyway, please let me know what you think about this chapter. It's always nice hearing from readers. :) The smallest comments always encourage me to write just a little more. As usual, thank you all for reading!


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII**

She tried distracting herself with work first. Kaori was always more efficient when she wanted to be distracted from something. Things got done quicker, ideas flowed more easily… everything worked out. She took no breaks. Breaks meant time to think.

Kaori managed to finish most of the assignments due for the next week, along with a bit of review from all her classes. By the time she felt satisfied, it was already 2 AM. She decided to sleep on it. Sleeping would help.

But she couldn't sleep. Kaori wondered why. Why now? What happened? It seemed so out of place, so sudden. Kaori felt anxious. She couldn't quite pinpoint why.

Should she go? What would she be there for? It wouldn't hurt to see.

Why should she go to the meeting? She had no obligation. The phone call was just nothing more than a phone call. Maybe even a prank call. Yet no one she knew would prank her except for the Twins who probably didn't know her number. They couldn't care less.

Kaori hated thinking. She hated having thoughts and being indecisive. She eventually fell asleep but was only woken up by another call.

"Hello?" she groggily answered the phone.

"Just a reminder, Miss Song. Renaissance Hotel. 5 PM. You are responsible for your own transportation. That is all."

"Wai—" Kaori was still in the middle of processing the first part of the sentence. Who was it? Kyouya Ootori didn't need appointments in order to meet. In fact, he just had to show up.

Was it some important business figure? What benefit would they have with her? She was nothing. Kaori knew the basics. She was taking Economics after all.

Kaori looked at the time. It was already 1 PM. Kaori slept in but she still felt tired. Emotionally tired.

Tea. It was time for tea. Tea made things better, tea helped her migraines. Tea solved nearly everything. She wasn't sure how she got into the habit of drinking warm beverages all the time. There was something comforting about a warm cup in your hands.

She sighed. If this was going to make her ponder around all day, she might as well go to put it to rest. She was curious. Kaori's mind replayed the phrase "curiosity killed the cat" over and over…

She was going to go anyway.

* * *

><p>There was something about large extravagant places that always made Kaori feel out of place. She didn't put much thought into what to wear. She wore enough to be proper, but casual enough for comfort. The revolving doors of the hotel were inviting her in. However, Kaori was having second thoughts.<p>

It wasn't too late to turn back. It was 4:50 PM. It was alright. Her gut told her not to go. There was something wrong. Something off. Who else would know her number? It was just… perplexing. Was it really an Ootori? Was it really Kyouya trying to throw her off? Was it Fuyumi? What would she possibly want with her?

Or was it the press? They had their ways too albeit a little shady… but nonetheless, they all had their ways. What would they possibly want to coax out of her? Her phone said it was 4:52. She must've looked stupid standing in front of the door, even the doorman was giving her a glance.

She took a deep breath of the fresh air and took a step forward into the lobby of the hotel. Looking around, Kaori observed the place before she walked deeper into uncharted territory. Everyone bustled about, busy with their lives. No one she knew. No one she could recognize.

Kaori began to retreat, thinking that the whole thing was nothing more than a prank.

"Miss, this way."

That. She recognized the voice. That crisp feminine tone. Turning around, she found a woman in clean business attire. Her greying hair in a bun with her glasses firmly on her nose bridge. She had no expression. It was as though she was trained as a robot. The woman gestured to the direction where she had to go.

The two made their way through a few corridors, eventually to the café of the hotel. Within the café, there was a booth hidden from the rest of the place. The woman briefed her on a few things, but the main gist was that the man she was meeting was a busy man and he was not one to waste time.

They came to a halt, with the woman covering the mysterious figure and introducing Kaori to the man. The man sat in the booth stiffly with his coffee untouched, his hands rough and large. His voice was demanding, maybe even malicious when he dismissed his own secretary.

Kaori froze when his face was uncovered.

"Sit," he ordered.

She silently obeyed without breaking eye contact. What followed was not going to be pleasant, and Kaori needed to at least seem unfazed by the end of it.

"We meet again, Vivienne." His deep voice was dangerous.

"Likewise, Ootori-san." Kaori lowered her neck as a sign of respect. She may not have liked the CEO of the Ootori Corporation, but she never left home without her manners.

A waitress came by with a cup of black coffee. Kaori saw as she trembled when placing the cup of hot liquid in front of her. She curtly thanked the woman, giving her a small smile out of comfort so she didn't have to walk back shaking like a leaf.

Kaori studied the older man in front of her. He wore glasses just like his son. His hair was already greying, and his wrinkles were quite prominent. The crease between his eyebrows showed that he narrowed his eyes quite a bit. It was clear that he was a stressful man. Yoshio Ootori wore a clean, pristine suit. A large and hefty designer brand watch was worn on his wrist as though it showed off his power and wealth. His wedding band was a deep golden colour, not losing its lustre as it shined under the dim lighting of the café. Kaori's eyes travelled back to the older man's eyes. They were frightening, just like her grandmother's.

He took a sip of his coffee before speaking.

"I understand you are involved with my youngest son, Kyouya." It was a statement. No objections were to be made; absolutely nothing was to be said. Kaori raised an eyebrow as a response waiting for him to continue. She lifted up her head a little showing no weakness.

"Very well," Yoshio Ootori's voice never lost its sharpness. "It isn't every day someone like you is able to snatch a bag of gold."

It was Kaori's turn to narrow her eyes. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean," Kaori feigned ignorance. She tried to match his sharp tone as well.

"My, my...Vivienne. Second to my son with a 96.4% average can't seem to figure out what I am saying. It isn't a surprise that you cheated through your exams." The man stirred his coffee before taking another sip.

Kaori's nails dug into her skin under the table. "Ouran is known for its strict policy on students who falsify their academic records. Its credibility is flawless. You and I both know it would be nearly impossible for _someone like me_ to figure out a way to cheat."

The man raised his eyebrows at her small retaliation. He was waiting for her to continue, completely unfazed.

"Let's set the record straight," Kaori's voice became stronger. No one accused her of cheating, especially when she worked night and day for those grades. "I am on a scholarship for Ouran. A _full_ scholarship. No one pays for my tuition. I work for each and every percent I gain at this school. I don't need a bag of gold to make myself successful contrary to your beliefs."

"Your grades are the least of my concern," Yoshio Ootori looked quite bored at her speech. "But that bag of gold… that is what I'm looking for, or rather… what you are looking for."

"I wasn't aware that the Ootoris enjoyed beating around the bush," the words travelled through her clenched teeth.

"Kyouya, my son." Three words was all it took. The older man knew that she would understand. But he decided to continue as a reminder. "His future is not to be tainted, especially as a strong candidate for an heir to the Ootori Corporation in the future, no?"

"You want me to leave him." She got to the point. Kaori's throat constricted. The moment Kaori saw the Ootori… she knew. Everything shattered inside of her, her stomach sunk down to her feet while her heart stopped beating. She was trying to pick up the pieces, one by one as she spoke the CEO. She repeated the words of her father like a mantra, keeping herself in tact.

The man threw a package down in front of her. Kaori's eyes travelled down to the table, looking at the yellow document envelope.

"Haven't you ever wondered why your father wanted you to come to Japan?" Yoshio Ootori knew he hit a soft spot when he saw her eyes flicker towards him for a moment.

Kaori was still stiff. Her posture was perfect, back straight with her head high. Her fingers didn't move to reach for the envelope. She was still suspicious of the offer, not that it was an offer. It didn't seem like one. It was more of a demand.

"An incentive," the Ootori said. "For you to disappear without a trace."

Yoshio Ootori walked out of the booth without another word. The skies were already dark, and the Tokyo skyline was beginning to light up. It meant morning for her Father.

* * *

><p>She took the document package home with her, not opening it at the café afraid that it would incite a breakdown in public. Kaori sat at her kitchen table, her fingers shaking and the rest of her body cold from the rain that she walked through. It wasn't a smart idea, Kaori knew. There was something calming about the raindrops, the cold drops that numbed her.<p>

She carefully untwined the string to open the folder. Copies of documents were piled across her kitchen table, with Kaori reading each and every one to the tiniest detail. The reasons why he pushed her off across to the other side of the world became obvious. The small things that she had noticed over the phone with her Father became clearer. The pieces started to fit.

Her insides shattered once more, a stabbing pain in her stomach while her heart started to sting within her. She lost all energy to stand. Kaori felt numb. She was cold. Her hair was wet. She hated it. She wanted someone to hold her, someone to tell her it will be okay.

_Don't cry. Tears are precious._

Tears were precious. She couldn't break down now. There was no one left for her to lean on. It was just like before.

Her finger traced around the silver band once more. Kaori's fingers shook as they took off the ring that fit snugly on her ring finger. It was all a fantasy after all. She felt stupid for falling for such a thing.

Kaori went to her drawers, taking out the acceptance letters that had accumulated over the past few months. It was time she started to plan from scratch. There was no time for a year off. That wishful thinking went out the window.

It was 10 PM when she called home. Kaori was still stuck in her wet clothes.

"Dad?" her voice was chipper. She practiced before calling. There was no way he would be able to pick up on anything.

"Ah, Vivienne. How are you, my lovely girl?"

"Dad… Cambridge. They want me," Kaori tried to sound excited.

"Cambridge as in… England?" Even her father sounded a little shocked. "You better be glad I can afford the tuition, Vivienne," he joked after a few seconds.

"I don't want you paying. I applied for a scholarship that will cover maybe 30%. I'll get loans or something, don't worry about me." Kaori applied for the scholarship just in case months ago. She had bits and pieces of it planned over the past few hours. Or the gist of it anyway, the rest would be planned out later.

"But I want to. It's what we parents do. We pay for an overly priced education. Let me fit the stereotype on this one, kid."

"You don't have to. Just… enjoy life or something. Travel. I don't know. Just… stay healthy."

"Why aren't you like other children?" he sighed. "Shouldn't you be partying?"

"Dad, you know you didn't raise me for that lifestyle," Kaori seriously said, even though she knew that he was joking again. "You just want to yell at me, don't you?"

He laughed. She missed that, a lot actually. "I do. But I'm glad." Kaori heard relief in her father's voice.

"And proud," her father added. Kaori could imagine the smile on her dad's face. It made her feel a little better, happy that her father was happy.

"I can always come home… if you want," Kaori offered. She was testing the waters.

"Nah, I'm doing well without you," he casually said. He wasn't. Someone had to be there to help, she just didn't know who.

"I can go to school at Yale… or Harvard since they're closer. Tuition can't be any less, but they have schola—"

"No. Cambridge. I know you want to," her father pushed. Kaori sighed. She bit her tongue down at his denial. Kaori was dying to say that she _knew_.

"Fine. As you wish."

"As_ you_ wish, Vivienne. You should be the one travelling, seeing the world… enjoying life."

"You have the time to do all those, and you're sitting at home looking at your stocks." Be normal. Sound normal. She nagged, like she always did. "Go outside today, Dad. Please."

"Will do. Say… will you be coming home after graduation?" His voice was cautious, he was slipping up. He never did that before.

"No. You won't be seeing me for a while."

She had her reasons. He had his. She feigned ignorance because she knew his pride wouldn't let him speak the truth.

* * *

><p>They hadn't spoken for a week.<p>

Kyouya sat silently beside her, careful not to glance. She was always so alluring, but today Kaori looked exhausted. He took a small peek at her when she walked into homeroom yawning and her eyes fighting to open. He listened to the sound of her taking notes, with her pencil tapping on the wooden desk as she glided along the paper.

For once she was paying attention to the Economics class. Kaori had always gotten by with the lecture notes provided by the professor and reading the textbook. Perhaps she had finally realized that it was time to start trying in the class before her average dropped. Kyouya shrugged, satisfied with just observing her.

He had sat in the art rooms of the school, contemplating on what to do. In the end, Kyouya knew that Kaori was right. Perhaps it was a part of him that didn't want to admit it, his ego couldn't take it. Kyouya wanted the best of everything; he wanted things that he could not have. He wanted the company. He wanted her.

He wasn't the one to settle for anything less. He couldn't fantasize. This was reality. If he wanted the company, there would be sacrifices. There was no way he would get the company with her by his side. It was impossible. So what did he want?

Did he want her?

Or did he want the Ootori Corporation? Did he want the money, the fame, the status… the power?

_I'm nothing. Nothing of any use to you._

She provided him with something that the Ootori Corporation couldn't. Something that filled that empty hole, that indescribable hole that he wasn't aware of until he met her. The way she spoke, the way she mysteriously came along. Loneliness never bothered him… until she came. But he was foolish. He had slipped. He had made a mistake. He let his emotions take over.

Ootoris do not make mistakes… much less making the same mistake twice.

* * *

><p>"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you so often, Kaori?"<p>

The Suoh smiled. He was such a friendly man, bending his back for someone so insignificant like her… Kaori felt guilty for going through such lengths. She began her journey at Ouran, believing that he would be a stubborn man, unwilling to let her have her way because of her commoner ways. She thought that he would look down on her, especially with everyone of such high class.

"I have a favour to ask," Kaori quietly said. "It's the last one. I promise. I truly appreciate you making all these exceptions for someone... like me."

The man waited patiently, relaxing back into his seat. He gestured for her to speak.

"I need to graduate by the end of next month."

The older man was confused by her request. How she always managed to surprise him with her desires… the Suoh never understood her reasoning.

"Why the rush? There is no need for graduating early, Kaori. Making arrangements after high school must take months, and you have plenty of time before graduation to do so."

"I've accepted Cambridge's offer. The paperwork has been filled out," Kaori curtly explained. "And… I never planned to stay in Ouran for long in the beginning."

"Is there something that displeases you about this school? I will do everyth—"

"That's very kind of you, Sir. It truly is." Kaori smiled, showing her genuine appreciation. "But Ouran was never quite on my list of things to do. If you couldn't tell, I wasn't exactly thrilled about coming here when I began attending."

She couldn't bear to see the disappointment on the kind man's face. "I apologize for the inconvenience. I truly do find this school and its academic program to be exquisite."

"But it isn't for me," she finished. "I hope you can understand, Headmaster Suoh." Kaori bowed her head, always showing her respect.

The Suoh's face relaxed. Kaori watched him exhale as he caved into her requests. A worried expression grew onto his face.

"You are graduating a month early, Kaori. These exams are rather difficult… I'm concerned about the workload that you will have to carry. You look exhausted."

"I assure you I will be fine, sir. The semester is nearly over. All I need is a date and an exam outline."

"I can offer you tutorin—"

"No, sir. That will not be necessary."

"I ins—"

"Headmaster Suoh, there is no need to worry. You can help me by giving me all the assignments I will be required to do before the school year ends. Extra access to the library and any resources to help me study would be a great bonus."

"It's quite a large am—"

"That is fine, sir."

"We can make an arrangement with your professors, how about—"

"I really hate to be cutting you off. But I want to do this on my own without any more special treatment."

Yuzuru looked at the girl who stubbornly stood her ground. She was exhausted. She looked frail, as though she could break down any second. But she gave such a reassuring smile that it made him feel secure enough to give her permission. The Suoh was still concerned, and settled on her terms. But her assignments numbers were cut down, and weighed more towards her mark. To make up for the lost assignments, the exam would take up the percentage worth of the unassigned work.

"Promise me that if this becomes overwhelming, you will come and let me know," Yuzuru's tone was fatherly. It made Kaori feel welcome and pleased. She nodded in response.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Kaori dedicated her weekends to Philosophy and World History research papers. While weeknights were constant review for Economics and Chemistry. The first portion of her weeknights was dedicated to assignments, and the other portion until she slept was reviewing and note-taking.<p>

Kaori knew how to work. She managed her time like no other. Her concentration on her schoolwork was intense. She needed distractions; she needed to dive into the world of books and knowledge to forget. To forget her emotions. She didn't want to think of her father, she didn't want to think of Kyouya. She didn't want to think of her foolishness to get herself into such a stupid thing called love.

Kaori began to forget about her meals. She began to sleep later. School days were basically on autopilot for Kaori, most of what was said in class became more review for her as she already went ahead in her workbooks to study for her upcoming exams.

Kyouya became worried. Kaori never questioned him and she never bothered to look for him. He watched as she always came to school with a cup of tea or coffee. She relied on caffeine to stay awake, she yawned more often and her eyes were always struggling to stay open. Something was wrong.

The current workload was not much for anyone to find difficult to balance.

It was going to be only once. Only once that he'll go up to her again to speak. Nothing more. Kyouya found her quietly studying in a secluded corner in the library. Her hair was tied in a bun with a pencil, with her hands and fingers quickly typing along the keyboard as she read through a book on Socrates and his teachings.

Kyouya swiftly took a seat in front of the girl, quietly waiting for her reaction. She continued typing as though he was invisible. He waited for a minute.

"Ootori-san, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked, still multi-tasking with her research paper. Kaori was nearly finished, and today was going to be the day until he showed up. Kaori hoped that she didn't give herself away. She didn't want to seem shocked, or surprised. After all, they had nothing to do with one another anymore.

"What is with that tone?" he growled.

"I would ask the same to you. That is no way of speaking to a stranger."

"I came to ask if you were alright," Kyouya got to the point, despite being irritated. Perhaps she was angry at him for avoiding her for the past few weeks. He didn't know how to explain it. He didn't know what to say. Kyouya understood her coldness.

"I'm very well, thank you. If you'll excuse me, I have a Philosophy paper to write."

Kaori went back to work, ignoring him like she did in the beginning of the year.

Her behaviour only piqued his interest even more. He was still worried, and even more so when she built up her wall again.

"Kaori, talk to me," he softly asked.

She stopped typing. His soft soothing voice caught her off guard for a moment. He faltered. That meant she could falter as well, but only this once. Once she told herself, only this time.

"Not now, Kyouya," she quietly replied. _Not ever again._

* * *

><p>They pretended to be alright. They pretended to have nothing to do with one another. It was how it should have been. He had other girls to please in the Host Club, while she had zero interest in him.<p>

Kaori listened as the ladies of their homeroom class swooned at Kyouya. She heard his fake laughter and his business-like tone when he spoke. He was fine. She couldn't tell if he was pretending… or if he really couldn't have cared. It was alright, she told herself. After all, the youngest son of the Ootori Corporation shouldn't have gotten involved with someone like her in the first place.

It was unexpectedly painful. The way her heart pinched each time and how her stomach weighed down onto the ground.

She couldn't take it. Kaori slammed her textbook and decided to skip for the day. It wasn't like anyone would've seen, or cared. She slipped back into the background like a wallflower as Kyouya became more detached to her.

Kaori never thought of herself as an impulsive person. Not until he changed her. She didn't like how she rubbed off of him. She took a minute outside of the school to cool down. Professor Ryoko of her Economics class would be well off without her. He never liked her anyway.

She walked through the maze of the courtyard, gladly taking her time. She found the way out through the numerous days of dozing out the window during Economics. Kaori had always wanted to try the maze. Today was the day. She wondered what else she wanted to do before she left.

Kaori had a strange urge to walk through the music hall. There was always something about the feel of a piano that calmed her down or the sound of music ringing in her ears which was always relaxing. Kaori was still tired and dozed off as she walked around the school. She caught herself before she bumped into someone. She murmured an apology and went along with her exploration without bothering to look up.

"Kaori-chan," a voice called out. Tamaki caught up to her as she walked away. "You have a spare?" he asked when he walked by her side.

It took a moment for her to process who was speaking to her. "No, I just… don't want to go to class," she replied. She wanted to get away. His arm gently stopped her from advancing. He meant no harm, and she knew that. Kaori just didn't want to deal with anyone.

"Father tells me you're graduating early," he said after getting her to stop. She didn't respond. Her eyes wandered somewhere else, pretending as though she wasn't listening.

"Does Kyouya know?" he softly pried.

She sighed and shook her head. "Tamaki, I'm going to ask you for a favour. I don't want you to say a word of what I'm about to tell you," her voice was sharp and crisp. Kaori was serious as she made eye contact. Tamaki shrivelled a little, scared of her stern expression.

"You can't tell anyone about my early graduation. You need to tell your Father to delete any file of me. Whether it is of my acceptance, my grades… absolutely nothing can be found."

"B-but why?"

"Just… please. I beg you. Kyouya doesn't need to know, _you_ don't even need to know. Just pretend I never happened."

"I can't possibly help you if you don't give me a reason, Kaori-chan."

"You want a reason? Fine," Kaori paused, trying to piece her words together. "I can't bring myself to ruin someone."

"You aren't ruining Ky—" he interjected.

"Tamaki, you don't understand. I'm ruining his _future_. His _life._"

Tamaki opened his mouth up to say something. He was immediately cut off.

"Do me a favour and pretend I never existed. Please. He'll be fine without me."

She began walking away leaving Tamaki in the halls confused on whether he should follow through with what she asked.

"Will you be fine?" he called out to the girl nearing the end of the hall.

Kaori didn't stop. Tamaki watched as the figure disappeared.

* * *

><p>The Host Club continued on with their regular schedule. Honey and Mori still came to visit occasionally, sometimes asking how Kaori was doing. The only problem was that no one knew how to answer except for Kyouya. The Twins were interested in her, but never thought of her as a toy. She was too boring, too… stoic. Haruhi occasionally spoke with her, but lately she couldn't find her around. Tamaki occasionally spoke with the girl as well… however their last conversation was something he didn't know how to bring up. Or if he should bring it up for that matter.<p>

When the rest of the members had gone home, Tamaki felt the need to tell his best friend. It was the right thing to do.

"Kyouya," Tamaki called out to his friend who was busily typing on his laptop.

"Yes, Tamaki?" He responded in a clean professional tone.

"Aren't you… wondering where Kaori has been?" he cautiously brought up the topic.

"Is there any merit to it?" It was a rhetorical question, obviously. Tamaki let the cheeky comment go.

"Father told me she graduated early… if you wanted to know."

"Tamaki, stop wasting my time. I have the budget to balance and your excessive needs are becoming difficult to deal with. I have to go attend a meeting tonight," Kyouya said while checking the time. He brushed his friend off, ignoring what he said about Kaori.

"What waste of time? You aren't even going to ask about her?" the blonde became outraged by his indifferent reaction towards the new piece of knowledge. "I thought you would _care._"

"Care? Tamaki, in this world there is no need for such useless things. If you'll excuse me, I have an important meeting to attend."

Kyouya walked out of the Music Room with his laptop under his arm. An early graduation… he wasn't aware of her even making such arrangements. He felt empty. The type of emptiness he used to find normal. Maybe he was being a hypocrite, wasting his own time by thinking about her.

She left him with a hole that no one else could fill. He felt incomplete… with a nagging feeling that turned into a melancholy of emotions. Kyouya didn't know where she went. She never told him where.

He checked the school records only to find that they were empty. Her name and her status as "graduated" were written. Her grades were not even mentioned and neither was the University she was accepted into. Perhaps she really did take a year off… to slip off the face of earth.

Her cell phone records were next but her number was already cancelled. Her apartment was already for sale… she truly disappeared without a trace.

Kyouya tried looking through airport records, trying to spot her name through the various flights. He gave up out of frustration. A surge of anger ran through him.

How dare she leave without a word. Why would anyone want to leave someone like _him_, Kyouya Ootori? She didn't even have the slightest decency to say goodbye, or even show her face in front of him before she left. She gave no warning, like their relationship had no meaning.

_He_ was the one that was supposed to leave. _He_ wasn't supposed to be the one getting hurt.

_I'll make you fall in love with me._

He was supposed to make her fall for him. This wasn't supposed to happen.

His fist met with the metal of the limousine. His driver, Okamoto stopped the car and asked if he was alright. Kyouya composed himself, citing that the car can easily be repaired.

"No, Ootori-sama. I was asking about you," Okamoto insisted.

"I'm fine. Drive," Kyouya ordered.

The driver complied and resumed driving towards the Ootori mansion.

* * *

><p>Graduation was bittersweet.<p>

Kyouya was of course, valedictorian. Fuyumi attended his graduation, knowing that their father wouldn't. He sat up on the podium with other honourable students such as Tamaki and the rest of the faculty. Kyouya overlooked the sea of people, emotionlessly as he waited for the ceremony to end.

He heard her name. It was called up as an honourable mention for the 2nd Highest Average next to Kyouya. Michi Nakamoto accepted it in her place, shaking the hands of the Headmaster and smiling for a photo. It was hard not to be reminded of her. Every time he walked down the halls, he thought of how she hid in the small, unseen places. Some part of him thought that she would show up, unexpectedly just like how she left.

He was still being foolish.

Tamaki pulled Kyouya into a hug which Kyouya reluctantly returned as the crowd cheered in celebration of their graduation. The Host Club grouped together, with Mori and Honey returning to support their friends. Tamaki insisted on a group photo of the club, with Kyouya smirking in the photo as usual. He pulled away from the crowd, meeting up with Fuyumi who embraced her little brother in another hug.

"My little brother has graduated… my goodness. I remember when you just began attending Ouran," Fuyumi fondly said, remembering the days of when Kyouya was young. "I can't believe you're going to the States in a week. I'll miss you."

Kyouya shrugged despite being complacent with his sister's emotional behaviour.

"Where's Kaori?" she casually asked.

"Graduated early," he replied, not exactly wanting to talk about it. Fuyumi didn't seem to pick up on his sharp tone.

"Oh? What a shame that she didn't come back for Graduation. It would've been lovely—" Fuyumi stopped speaking after realizing Kyouya had disappeared. She spotted him speaking with a group of business conglomerates. They were the fathers of many of the students. Fuyumi watched as he made small talk and shook each of their hands. He never let an opportunity go by.

There was something about him that changed. Fuyumi couldn't tell if it was because he was growing up and attending University or if something was wrong. She caught up with her little brother and whisked him away for a celebratory meal before he left for Stanford in a week's time.

They sat across from one another in a traditional Japanese restaurant. Plates of sashimi were ordered by Fuyumi for her little brother, claiming that he won't be finding these foods when he went to the States. She watched as he silently ate.

"Kyouya, is there something on your mind?" Fuyumi asked.

"My stocks," he said before taking a bite.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Is this about Kaori?" Fuyumi followed her intuition.

"No," he denied. "Why do you ask?" Kyouya spoke as though the name meant nothing to him.

"Because I care about my little brother and his girlfriend."

"She wasn't my girlfriend."

"Then what was she?"

"Nothing."

Fuyumi shook her head. "You know better than to lie to yourself."

Kyouya ignored her comments.

They silently finished their meal together. Fuyumi didn't want to pry any more, knowing that Kyouya would just be angry if she kept going. She dropped him off at the mansion, worrying about him as he went off to the States for the next few years. He was hurt, but he would never admit it. Fuyumi gave her brother one last hug before letting him go.

* * *

><p>Kyouya parted ways from the Host Club as he got ready to board his first class flight. His friends waved as they watched him walk through the gates. He was ready to leave Japan and he was going to get rid of all the attachments he had made.<p>

It was time to get serious. There would be no time for relationships or friendships. This was it.

He didn't need her.

He didn't need anyone.

It was what he always wanted to do. This was reality.

He was going to become the heir of the Ootori Corporation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. :) Reviews would be greatly appreciated! And thank you all for reading!


	20. Chapter XIX

**Chapter XIX**

She was always there. Not many people approached her, no one bothered to look at her. She spent most of her time in the library, with her thick rimmed glasses as she buried her head in the books.

Cambridge was huge. Their library was paradise. A world of wonder with beautiful collections of rare and old irreplaceable books. Rows and rows of tables were placed for students and she took the most comfortable seat in the corner, always. The staff of the Library had gotten to know her after a semester, how she always ordered a large cup of tea or when she brought her own. They recognized her small smile when they greeted her, her hair in a ponytail and dressed up warmly with her jacket never zipped up. Her papers were always organized, and her laptop was always angled on her left. Her papers were on the right.

She was in the Natural Sciences program. It was already her second year. She fell in love with Pathology, and History on the side. It was an odd combination. History and Science.

Days were lonely. She couldn't sleep most nights. In order to sleep, she exhausted herself. She spent her time reading her lecture notes, or reviewing. She was involved with the Orchestra, picking up her violin again after years of negligence. She developed a habit to jog early in the morning, clearing her head and taking some time for herself. Nights were spent talking to her father while studying.

Cambridge was a small town, it was convenient and friendly. The architecture was stunning, her walks were always scenic. She was so glad to be in such a beautiful town, on such a gorgeous campus. The place was…

It was perfect.

One would describe themselves in a place in life where everything seemed to fall into place. That was Kaori. That was meant to be her.

She got into her dream school along with the program she wanted. She lived in a beautiful city, with her accommodation paid by the school. She was studying what she loved, she had met inspiring professors and people, and she lived close enough to places to travel during her breaks…

But she was… apathetic to it all. Her smile fooled everyone she came across while her polite behaviour wonderfully swayed her peers.

"Knew I'd find you here," a voice said. The figure took a seat in front of her as she continued on working. "Missed you at practice today."

"Sorry. Dissertation," Kaori explained vaguely about her absence during orchestra practice.

"You're not sorry," he sighed. "The violins need you."

"Emilia plays beautifully, and she's the concert master."

"Not the point. We all need you, we're an orchestra…" he continued on, nagging Kaori as she finished up her paper. She checked the time. It was 6:30 PM. Time for dinner. She offered to have dinner with him as a way to make up for her missed practice.

* * *

><p>No one would think that it was the same Kaori he saw in Ouran. Suzuku Hazu found the girl that mysteriously left before they all graduated, carrying the second highest average of their graduating class. He didn't think he'd meet her in such a place. It really was a small world.<p>

They met again in their first term. They had both taken German again. He sat beside her coincidentally one day in the fall. After his seat was taken by someone else, he had no choice but to move to the front. He noticed her hair in a messy bun, and her notes messily written in her notebook. Her textbook was in pristine condition, and her laptop was on her e-mail.

Glasses were firmly placed on her small nose while her cheeks were rosy from the chilly weather.

As soon as she turned around, he recognized the face behind the glasses.

"Kaori…?" he started off. "Is that you?" Suzuku asked in Japanese.

The girl had trouble remembering his face. She eyed him for a while, enough to make Suzuku feel crazy and creepy. He couldn't tell if she was scared or completely confused.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I must've gotten the wrong person. You look very familiar," he explained in English. His American accent was obvious in the sea of English people.

"Uh…" she was still in the process of trying to remember him. "Hazu-san?"

"It is you! I knew it!" he exclaimed. She quieted him down, embarrassed by his loud outburst that attracted attention to them.

They spoke in English. It was interesting hearing her speak. It was obvious that she was much more comfortable speaking in English, and became a little more talkative than he remembered her as. They didn't bother using their Japanese names, and addressed one another as Scott and Vivienne.

* * *

><p>"Man, you're paying right?" his outgoing personality was hard to miss. Suzuku always pretended to be broke, but everyone knew he was wealthy enough to afford anything he pleased.<p>

"If I remember correctly, you owe me…" she said as they took a seat in the small restaurant that was crowded by University students.

They became good friends. She often tutored him in subjects, while he… he was just talkative. Suzuku was amusing. He was the type of guy that everyone wanted to surround around. Outgoing, funny, honest… he was a social butterfly. And of course, dragging Kaori along meant that she had to be stuck with the attention as well.

She handled it better though. Everyone was just genuinely curious about her, always inviting her to outings when they happened. It was nice, not being judged. Just being normal. She often helped others when it came to work, with many suggesting that she look into teaching as a career. Kaori always laughed it off.

"Owe you? For what?" Suzuku said, faking shock.

"How many times have I tutored you? Or helped you when you're stuck with a dumb girlfriend?" she rolled her eyes. "Don't forget getting you home when you get wasted at parties."

"Okay, okay…" he groaned. The temptation of partying and having fun was hard to resist. He was thankful to have someone that was so grounded. She kept him in line. She reminded him that turning into a dumb, undeserving heir to a company would make him a laughing stock to the press. He was getting better. But he still liked to have a good time.

He watched as she ate her pasta. She was actually quite pretty, especially when she wasn't that studious girl that buried her head in books. She was serious about her studies, but somehow managed to volunteer and tutor younger people in her free time. Kaori was a busy girl. But when she took time off for herself, she never asked for company. When he tagged along, she never complained about it, claiming that he'd get bored of her soon enough.

The truth was that she wasn't boring. She was fascinating. How her hair flowed beautifully when she took it out of a bun, or when she smiled at him when he did something dumb. He liked hearing her laugh. He loved hearing her thoughts, and her reasoning. She was just… interesting because she revealed so little.

"So how is it going with Jessica?" Kaori casually asked.

Right. His girlfriend.

"Uh… pretty good I guess," he replied before taking a bite of his steak.

She nodded in approval. "She's way too good for you," Kaori reminded. "You won't find a girl like her anywhere else."

"How do you know?"

"Seriously?" Kaori rolled her eyes again. "She's smart, level-headed and she loves the same things you do. Minus the partying bit, but she can keep you grounded. She's a definite keeper."

"I don't know what I'd do without you…" he shook his head. Suzuku loved how she was so honest. She truly was a good friend. She knew the answers to… everything. She didn't act like she was barely 20 years old.

"You'd probably be out drinking," Kaori joked. Well actually, it wasn't a joke. It was true.

They parted ways after their meal that Suzuku generously paid for. Kaori walked home in the comfortable weather. The sun began to set later, beautifully lighting the sky and the town. Their Easter term was already coming to an end and she was going to begin her third year in September. Time passed by quickly.

* * *

><p>How he managed to pass his first two years at Stanford, no one knew. He was nearly always away on business trips. Some didn't even know he existed until people saw him in Forbes Magazine as one of the youngest and brightest businessmen in the world.<p>

No one approached him, despite the attention he drew when he walked on campus. There was something intimidating about him. Something about his high status that made him superior to everyone else. Some didn't like him for his obnoxious attitude while others were too scared of him.

But then again, Kyouya was always glued to his phone regardless of where he went. He didn't notice.

"What do you mean cancelled?" he roared. "Get my private jet ready. This meeting is not to be missed."

"Bu—" Kyouya hung up before hearing the excuses his secretary was about to make.

He made his way towards Starbucks, ordering the largest size of an Americano. He gulped down the scorching hot liquid without flinching. Kyouya had just enough time to write his final exam and get back to New York to meet with a CEO of a Hotel Chain that the Corporation expressed interest in buying.

His phone rang again. Kyouya sighed when he saw the caller ID. It wouldn't be right to ignore the call…

"Mon ami!"

"What?" he snapped. Tamaki's cheerful voice was always irritating him.

"I'll be stopping by New York some time, so let's meet up. I haven't seen you in s—"

"No. I have to fly back to Japan."

"You don't even have time to meet up with me for a few—"

"No. I have an exam to write. Goodbye, Tamaki."

He put his phone on silent before he walked into the exam hall, only to be bombarded by numerous texts from his best friend. He put away his cell phone in his pocket and concentrated on his exam. It was a breeze, though probably because he spent all his flights studying and reviewing. Flights were not meant for sleep, but studying instead.

It was hard to believe that two years had gone by. Great progress had been happening in the past few months. The Ootori Corporation was making its highest profit in years and it had all started when Kyouya began to work.

Things weren't as easy as it had seemed. Kyouya distracted himself with work to forget. Every time he had free time on his hands, he didn't know what else to do. He worked like a mule, with only the company and his studies to focus on. He made no room for his friends, no hobbies, not even sleep.

Kyouya had difficulty sleeping. One would think that Kyouya would be exhausted each day from travelling so often and yet still studying… he would obviously be tired. He was tired, of course he was. Physically, and emotionally, he was exhausted. Only coffee kept him going.

When he couldn't sleep, his early mornings would be spent working some more. Sometimes, he'd go out to exercise. Just to keep his mind off of things. Instead he'd focus on how tired he was, how he ran out of breath, how he strived to go faster and become stronger each time until he was satisfied. Then he'd go back home and start his day all over again.

Early mornings, late nights. That's how he lived.

Sometimes… just sometimes, he'd find himself wandering back to those days.

_Not now, Kyouya._

The last thing she said to him. He replayed that message over and over again. What did she mean? _Not now_? Not _ever_ sounded right. He didn't know how she was doing. Kyouya wondered about her. Was she travelling? Was she still taking pictures? How did she look like?

Her smile, her laughter, her beautiful hands… it was engraved in his mind. There was something about her that he could never find in anyone else. It wasn't something called fate, or destiny. None of that nonsense. Kyouya just didn't give up on what he wanted.

Did he ever regret ignoring her? Was that why she left? She wouldn't be so petty. He didn't know. He didn't know why she would leave.

He also didn't know why it hurt so much.

* * *

><p>"Dad. It's me."<p>

"Who is this?"

"Vivienne, your daughter."

"Vivienne? That's a beautiful name. I've always wanted to name my daughter that."

Dementia, coupled with a heart disease. Sometimes he was completely aware of his surroundings, some days he wasn't. She remembered the first time she noticed him slipping in and out of his own world over the phone. It quite frankly scared her. But she couldn't go back. She had to finish her degree.

"Dad, did you remember to take your medication?"

"What medication? I don't need medication," he denied.

"Take them," she ordered.

"Why do I need them…" his voice began to sound confused. Kaori heard the shaking of pills and felt relieved that he followed her instructions anyway.

"So…who is this?"

"Vivienne," she gently answered. "It's me."

"Ha, I wouldn't forget my own daughter. How are you doing, my girl?" He was back. Back to normal for a moment.

"Finals are coming up so… I have to study. I've made plans for Italy this summer though."

"Ah. Your pictures are still on my wall. The Alps are stunning, Vivienne. It almost feels like I'm travelling without leaving my own home," he complimented. She heard him chuckle for a bit.

"I'm glad you enjoy them."

"You're not coming back right?" her father always asked. Each day she called, he asked the same question. He didn't want her back. He didn't want her seeing him in this condition. It was a shame that he didn't know that she already knew.

"No, Dad. I'll finish my degree, and then come back. How does that sound?"

"How does what sound?" Her father lost it again. His speech slowed down sometimes, as though he tried finding the words to say.

"Nothing. What are you doing today?"

He didn't remember. He switched over a different topic. "Vivienne, when are you getting married?"

"Dad, I'm not even twenty. It's too early to get married," Kaori explained it to him like he was a small child. He was in one of his delirious phases.

"One day, I'm going to walk you down the aisle, and… and…" Sometimes he lost his train of thought. Kaori patiently waited on the other line.

"And…?" she helped him along. "You're going to walk me down the aisle and…?"

"What were we talking about again?"

"Nothing important, Dad."

Her heart twisted and turned. That heavy feeling on her chest never went away. Each day she smiled, each day she pretended to be okay. Sometimes she was able to forget, when she worked hard enough to distract herself. When she was left without work then…

She thought of him.

The way he held her and the way he whispered into her ear. Life seemed better. Life was always better when you fantasize. Her wishful thinking always got her to a happier place. Her fingers grazed over the ring that hung on the silver necklace around her neck.

When she snapped back to reality, she was stuck in the dreary world with no one but her father. Even her father was beginning to leave. He was forgetting his own daughter.

She wondered how she was going to live without anyone by her side.

* * *

><p>"Kyouya, please. Let's catch up over lunch."<p>

"I'm only here for a few days. There's no time."

"Kyouya, I'm serious. Please. Even a few minutes will do. I beg you," Tamaki pleaded through the phone as soon as Kyouya landed at the JFK Airport.

Kyouya sighed. He needed to get off the phone soon. He was meeting with the CEO in forty five minutes and his research wasn't complete yet. He just needed to get the annoying blonde off his back.

"We'll see," Kyouya settled. The blonde cheered on the other side, knowing that there was hope. He was always the optimist.

Kyouya got off the phone and was briefed on his schedule by his secretary. They arrived at the hotel of the meeting, ironically in the same hotel that the CEO owned. It was the same. These meetings were nothing but routine after a while. A firm handshake and a fake smile to go along with it started off each meeting. Fake compliments, easy and quick small talk over their interests that were previously researched that eased into the real business. Kyouya easily sealed the deal, but obviously without a glass of wine despite being underage. No one would think Kyouya was underage. He acted as though he was in his forties, but looked like he was just over twenty.

Kyouya waked out of the lobby onto the busy streets of New York that reminded him of Tokyo. How people were always so busy, how traffic always seemed to be stuck… people just minded their own business without giving him a second look. It was nice to be forgotten. He dismissed his secretary, who scurried off out of fear. It wasn't easy working for Kyouya Ootori. And to think of working for someone younger than you, it was quite demeaning.

One quick search with his laptop and he found where Tamaki was staying. Kyouya called him up out of obligation and asked him to meet him in the hotel café. He stirred his third cup of coffee of the day as he looked out the windows of the place. He quietly watched as the small figures below him scattered around, coming and going. The iconic yellow cabs of New York City stayed in place as they were stuck in traffic. It was New York City. It didn't seem as special as what others thought.

"Mon ami, it's so wonderful to see you again," Tamaki smiled when he spotted his best friend.

Tamaki ordered his drink and gave a stunning smile to the waitress who melted at the sight.

"How's the company?" Tamaki asked.

"Fine. And yours?"

"Quite well, actually. This quarter has been especially profitable. Seems like the merge with Warchesten's was a good move."

They spoke about business, like grown men. They had matured over the years. Tamaki had learned the ropes of business, and was quite frankly impressive at it. Behind his friendly and jubilant exterior was a serious businessman. Sometimes Kyouya couldn't believe it either. By the time their coffee was finished, Tamaki had moved onto another topic.

"Kyouya, I need your advice."

"You always do," Kyouya replied. His ego never shrank.

Tamaki chuckled. He was never the friend to show his appreciation, nor was he the type that "will always be there". He was the type to come and go, but never stopped being a friend. The type where you could catch up with one another like you saw each other yesterday. Kyouya was always going to be his best friend, no matter how much Kyouya denied it.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki smiled as he thought of her. "I want to propose."

Kyouya nodded while taking the very last sip of his coffee. They had been together for only a few years, but that didn't matter. They complimented each other well. He was happy for both of his friends.

"It might be too early but… I can't imagine myself wi—" Tamaki was cut off.

"I don't think my advice is required for this particular circumstance. It seems like reassurance is what you want," Kyouya bluntly stated. He sat back in his seat, staring at his friend knowing that he was correct.

Tamaki sighed. Kyouya was always right, that's why Tamaki came to him. He always knew what to do.

"What is your opinion on it?" Tamaki asked. He wanted reassurance, so he was going to get it.

"I don't see the harm in it," Kyouya shrugged. That was his way of giving his blessing, Tamaki presumed. "Keep the press out of it and lay low for a while." Now that was advice. Good advice too. Easing Haruhi into the spotlight and gaining good publicity was always a smart idea.

"Enough about me," Tamaki was satisfied. He was glad. Now it was time for him to care, to be a good friend. "How are you, Kyouya?"

"I'm quite sure we had already established the small talk in the beginning," Kyouya brushed his friend's attempt in trying to care for him.

"Kyouya, you're exhausted. Look at yourself," he pleaded. "Please. Take a break. The Host Club is gathering in two weeks at my place back home. Come."

"I'm afraid I can't attend," Kyouya declined his offer. "Health Minister of Britain seems to be quite interested in our technologies. The University of Cambridge has expressed interest in taking part of the research."

Tamaki sighed. "When will you ever stop?"

"Never," he answered. Wasn't it obvious enough?

"Don't you want… you know, to settle down one day or—"

"Tamaki, save the speech for when I'm thirty," Kyouya stopped him. Right now it was his career, that's all he cared about. Everything else was irrelevant.

Tamaki sighed again, leaning back on his seat as well. He shook his head, giving up trying to get his friend to stop being such a workaholic. It was unhealthy. The blonde took a sip of his coffee, thinking about what his friend had said.

"Did you say Cambridge?" Tamaki realized something. She was studying there. Tamaki's eyes flickered to the side for a moment.

"Yes. What about it?" Kyouya asked apathetically.

"Beautiful campus there. I had considered going, but I liked Toudai better. It was closer to home," Tamaki diverted the topic to something else before Kyouya picked up on something suspicious.

The two parted ways after Kyouya had expressed his need to leave. Tamaki didn't keep his tired friend any longer, pulling him into an amiable hug before they both left one another.

For Kyouya, it seemed like everything was going his way. He got into one of the best schools in the world while managing to balance his double degree with the company responsibilities. He was a capable, bright young man. Nothing could pull him down, nothing seemed to faze him. His cold, sturdy exterior was often intimidating.

One wouldn't be able to see through the façade. It was almost flawless. He was able to fool all except for one. Kyouya never showed a single sign of weakness, until he met her. Tamaki only had his guts to tell him that he was hurt. He was broken. He was just an emotionless machine that cared about nothing except his career and everything that came along with it. The money, the fame, the power…

Kyouya was lost. He was lost without the motivation. He was lost without the drive to become better, to become superior… to be everything everyone else wanted to be.

He didn't know how to be human anymore.

* * *

><p>Kaori had always loved airports. She loved seeing the airplanes continually land and take off. It was oddly calming. She got lucky this year, with her exams ending earlier than others'. It gave her a chance to book an earlier flight and backpack across the Mediterranean for a month.<p>

She sat in the waiting area of Heathrow, watching others as they also waited for their flight to Milan. A middle-aged woman was reading a Forbes magazine. Kaori didn't pay much attention to it until she did a double take on who was on the front cover. Kyouya Ootori. Of course his face would be plastered on it, as one of the brightest and youngest business people under the age of 25. His smile, his annoying business smile was spread across the page.

She was happy for him though. Kaori was glad that he was one step closer to his even brighter future as an heir. Her heart lurched a little, but Kaori smiled to herself in hopes of getting rid of the feeling. He deserved it. He was probably going to be happier without someone like her.

Kaori became nostalgic as she thought of him.

_I won't let myself be brought down by anything, including you. _

She remembered when she said no countless times. How he still tried to have just _something_ with her. It was sweet now that she thought back about it. At the time, she was quite frustrated and irritated. But he was right. He wasn't going to be brought down by anything, including her.

Because she wasn't going to let him bring himself down.

He worked so hard. Maybe it didn't seem like he was working, especially when he took her out. But Kaori remembered how he was always itching to reach for his phone; his stocks were the most important thing. She remembered his tablet and the profit he made on the Host Club, as well as each and every move of the Ootori Corporation. He was responsible, and he somehow knew how to cater to every want and need of his father. It was incredible. She didn't mind him being so business oriented, in fact she liked it. She liked seeing others be passionate about what they did. That's when they shined the brightest.

Right now, he was beginning to shine. He was deserving of everything he got.

And she… she just spent her days trying to live. She lived to please. She had always lived to please her father. But she knew that soon she had to live her own life. The life she lived right now was paved by society.

Education. Career. Family. Retirement.

On the bright side, she was studying what she loved. What she was passionate about. Step by step, she told herself. She can figure it out on the way.

Life can't be too difficult. Especially on her own.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any decency to pay any respect to your partner, Ootori-san?"<p>

Kyouya didn't look up from his cell phone. He sat bored in front of the Heiress. She was beautiful, of course. Like many others. A few touch ups from surgery can fix many things. High nose, large brown eyes, with bright orange-red hair. Her cheekbones were a rosy colour, complimenting her excessive make up. Her lips were plump and a deep red colour. She wore a seductive black dress showing just enough cleavage to make others want to look away out of embarrassment.

Her personality was just as superficial. They all flaunted their pieces of inheritance in front of the boy, not one realizing that Kyouya would be inheriting much more than a beach house on the coast of Madagascar, or a cottage in the Alps. Their new car was of no interest to the Ootori, or the fact that they were the daughters of multi-billionaires that could benefit the Ootori Corporation.

He didn't need a woman to boost the image of the Ootori Corporation.

"I believe our meeting has reached its time limit. Pleasure to meet you, Yuri-san." Kyouya stood up without making eye contact with the fuming heiress. He walked off coolly, not bothering to turn back to sneak a glance. One glance at the beginning and one Google search was all he needed to judge.

He met up with his secretary in the lobby. His secretary, Eito Ryotaru greeted his boss formally like he always had. He kept up with the Ootori who walked quickly out of the hotel and into his limousine.

"Sir, how did the Omiai go?" Ryotaru asked out of politeness.

"Better than the last. Brief me on my schedule," Kyouya ordered. The last heiress he had met was rather… clingy. It took quite some time to shake her off before he could leave. Fortunately, he made it onto his flight in time. But then again, he could've just taken his private jet.

Kyouya was back in Japan at the request of his mother, who believed that it was time for him to be engaged. He went out of obligation, but none of them ever turned out well. Fuyumi on the other hand, vehemently refused to let her little brother become engaged to a "dumb bimbo with nothing but his inheritance in mind". His mother in response had called her a hypocrite for saying such a thing when she was also in an arranged marriage.

"Your mother has requested that you eat dinner at the Ootori Mansion at 6."

"Book a flight for me tomorrow. First flight to San Francisco." Kyouya wasn't particularly fond of dealing with his mother. Leaving as soon as possible seemed like a good idea.

"Sir, but the Cambridge offer—"

"One more comment from you and you're fired," he threatened. His icy cold voice was terrifying to his secretary who never got over how intimidating his boss could truly be. And to think he hadn't even gotten a proper degree.

"Yes, sir," Ryotaru said, complying with the Ootori's wishes.

* * *

><p>Family dinners were never exactly the most welcoming events in the Ootori Household. Each member sat stiffly in their chair waiting for each other to speak, not that they had anything to say one another in the first place. The food was eaten quietly, even their cutlery made absolutely no noise. The Ootori Head sat at the very end of the table with his wife on the right and his eldest son on the left.<p>

Kyouya's eldest brother's wife sat beside him, with Fuyumi and her husband sitting across from Kyouya. A family member was missing, not that it mattered. Kyouya's elder brother was still in the States, keeping up the American Headquarters of the Ootori Corporation.

The female Head of the Ootori Household cleared her throat and slyly asked about the Omiai. She continued speaking about the necessity of a wife and the importance of keeping up the company image. It was the same speech his brother had gotten years ago.

Kyouya finished his food and spoke.

"There is no need for marriage, mother."

His mother was baffled at the behaviour of her youngest son who always obediently obeyed her. All her sons had always obeyed her. She narrowed her eyes after a brief moment of shock.

"There is no need for another company to make the Ootori Corporation successful, Mother. In fact, the Corporation could do well on its own without having to baby another company and its shares. A marriage will only further decrease the value of the corporation."

"Do you hear your son?" Mrs. Ootori turned to her husband who quietly ate his food. Yoshio raised an eyebrow at his wife and looked back at his youngest son who stared sternly at his parents.

"Our son understands what is best for the company," he answered. The rest of the family bowed their heads back down to their plate except for Kyouya who excused himself from the table and went to his room.

He never exactly missed the mansion, or his room for that matter. It was exactly how he had left it. It wasn't a home. He had no home. For him, it was just a place to sleep. It was two floors, with his office on the first floor that was fully glass. It had a modern design, much different from the rest of the mansion that was still heavily Victorian styled. His book shelf was a deep black colour that contrasted with the glass office. The stairs led to his bedroom that also included his walk-in closet and bathroom.

Fuyumi knocked on the doors of her brother's bedroom and quietly invited herself in. She called out for Kyouya, finding him on the upper floor lying down on his bed, obviously exhausted. Fuyumi sat down on his bed, next to the body that was lifelessly sprawled across.

"I wish you would stop working yourself like this, Kyouya."

His eyes were closed, but he was still awake. She brushed his hair away to the side, admiring his features. He had definitely grown. His jaw line became more apparent, and she saw those dark eye circles beneath his closed eyes. Nonetheless, Kyouya Ootori was still one good-looking man.

"I wouldn't let you get married anyway," she comforted. "Those girls don't deserve you."

"Fuyumi. Please leave," Kyouya muttered. He didn't want to hear it. Her words were useless.

"What ever happened to her?"

"To who?" he growled.

"Kaori." Fuyumi was always curious. How she didn't show up during Graduation, or at all these few years. She disappeared out of thin air and Fuyumi had nothing on her besides the phone number that she snatched off of Kyouya's cell phone that one night.

"Nothing." Kyouya was beginning to be more irritated than he already was. His lack of sleep and his busy schedule was no help. Fuyumi had touched on a topic that he never wanted to look at again. He had thought of her enough times, it was beginning to drive him insane.

"You can tell me," Fuyumi coaxed her little brother. Her hand was gently placed on his arm after a few moments of silence. Fuyumi was a stubborn lady. She wasn't planning to leave until she knew. She didn't know how much it hurt.

"She left," he confessed. He opened his eyes to see his sister looking down on him, waiting for him to continue. "She left me. That is all."

"What do you mean? She just… disappeared?" He was being vague. Fuyumi didn't like that about her brother. Always being so secretive.

"Precisely. Now, I'm going to ask you to leave because I need to get started on that proposal. Goodbye, Fuyumi." He escorted the woman out the door and shut it before she could protest.

It was another long night, now that he remembered her. He made his way over to his desk. The only piece of decoration was a picture of the Tokyo Skyline. Kyouya sat down on the office chair and stared at the photo. He carefully took apart the frame, revealing the small photos that she took years ago.

His fingers slid over the surface of the photos, remembering those coffee dates. It was foolish. He wasn't supposed to have time for such useless activities. She was… he didn't know. He couldn't tell what it was about her that would never leave his memory. She was forever engraved in his mind.

No girl could compare to her. Everyone who people had deemed suitable for him was boring and quite frankly not his type. It was no different than his activities as a Host back in high school. Only that now, he had no interest in pulling down his weight to flirt and please the other party when there was no profit.

He looked back onto the photos that scattered across his desk. Her signature was scrawled at the back of each photo, along with the date. He liked her handwriting, even though he had always teased her about it. There was something so distinct about it.

Nostalgia took over.

His mind replayed the way she laughed, and the way she smiled. The times when she was irritated at him, or when she was embarrassed by his displays of affection. He remembered their silent walks, their times in the library. He could still hear her playing beautifully on the piano and the smell of the food she cooked.

He stopped himself before it got too far. He was Kyouya Ootori. He was going to be the heir of the company. He was busy wasting time thinking about someone who he didn't even know anymore.

It was time to get started on the proposal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **My apologies, it's been a while. I hope it wasn't too boring, haha. Anyway, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate every single one of you that bother to read this story. I don't think I can ever thank all of you enough for following my rambling. Hope you all are having a great day!


	21. Chapter XX

**Chapter XX**

It was early morning in England when she woke up. The sun was barely peaking out of the horizon, and the sunlight crept its way through her curtains. She lifted herself out of her warm cozy covers. Kaori sat still in bed with her eyes closed, groggy while processing the news as a migraine began to pound her head.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that I… I didn't catch it," she shakily said over the phone.

"He's hospitalized. I'm afraid we need your permission for this surgery. Unfortunately as his lawyer, I'm not eligible," the stranger spoke over the phone like there was nothing to it. "Chances are high. Just give the consent and he'll be fine," they reassured.

"…okay," she reluctantly said.

"Call you back when it has finished."

"Th—" He had already hung up by the time she remembered to thank the person.

She tried slipping back into her covers. It was impossible to sleep. She couldn't sleep knowing that her father had just gotten into surgery. It was the middle of the school year too. There was no way she could leave. It was her third year meaning she was going to graduate.

Just a little longer. That was all she needed. Just until the end of June next year.

It was November in Cambridge and she only needed a few more months. Pulling strings and early examinations were not exactly permitted like it was in Ouran. She needed to go back with a degree, with at least something to make her father proud.

She sighed. It was another early morning. She tried going out for a jog to clear her mind.

* * *

><p>Kaori went to class, trying to brush the issue off. She stood in the laboratory looking over the dissections that their classes had made. Kaori tried concentrating on the work, making sure her hand was nice and steady to peel over the skin of the animal.<p>

"Nice cut," her classmate noted. "Let's peel back the muscle now."

Slow and steady. There was no rush. One of her dissection group mates took a minute to recollect himself as dissections weren't exactly in his comfort zone. Another group member was recording and taking photos of Kaori's handiwork.

"You have surgeon hands," the professor complimented as he watched the group work together. Minus the queasy one that stood off to the side.

The word surgery wasn't exactly appreciated. Kaori paused for a moment before she carefully peeled back the bloody muscle revealing the organs. The smell was horrendous. She turned her head away for a moment, getting a fresh breath of air before turning back to begin identifying the organs.

"Do you want to take a stab at it?" Kaori offered the scalpel and forceps to her classmate. He refused, not wanting to get his hands dirty. She made a round of offers to the rest of her group mates who also refused, saying that she would be better suited. After all, the professor liked her technique the best out of all of them. She was the one pulling up all their grades.

It was alright though. Kaori didn't mind the job. It was quite interesting, but the surgery comment made her queasy. She slowly removed each organ, beautifully keeping each of the parts intact and undamaged. The rest of her group mates took notes while she was getting the best experience, getting close to the real specimen.

"Open up the heart," her professor said. "Not exactly required for this lab, but since we have time, let's take a look. Go ahead, Vivienne."

The class crowded around the table, watching as she slowly cut apart the heart. The video camera zoomed onto her hands. It led to the projector that showed her handiwork, carefully using the scalpel to cut through the muscle. She stopped halfway, trying to get the image out of her mind of cutting apart her own father's heart.

"Why the pause?" the professor asked.

"Nothing, just… wondering if I was doing it correctly…"

"Straight down, Vivienne. Nice and easy there," he encouraged. She finished the job, earning applause from the rest of her classmates who marvelled at the beautiful heart.

Kaori scrubbed out of the lab as soon as she could. She had walked out with her hands shaking as she took off the latex gloves. She felt uncomfortable with the blood all over her hands along with a bit of it splattering over her lab coat. Usually Kaori wouldn't have minded, but today it was too much.

It scared her, she thought of all the things that could have gone wrong during surgery. Kaori walked out of the building and checked her phone.

No messages.

Anxiety took over.

* * *

><p>It was his birthday.<p>

And he was spending it in the Ootori Corporation Headquarters. Kyouya stood stiffly in his Father's office on the top floor that overlooked the beautiful city of Tokyo. He waited patiently as Yoshio walked in briskly with his secretary.

His father took a seat comfortably by his wooden desk, glancing over at the computer to check the company's activity on the market before letting his son take a seat.

"Your mother seems to be rather insistent on you getting married," Yoshio spoke as he opened up the numerous files that were stacked upon his desk. Yoshio Ootori waited for a reply from his son, giving him a quick glance.

"I see no benefit for the company," Kyouya bluntly replied.

"Wataru Industries. We can merge with the—" the Ootori Head was interrupted by his son.

"Their technology is lagging behind. Give them two more years to go bankrupt."

Yoshio narrowed his eyes at his own son who waited for the CEO's reply.

"Rotari Hotel Chain," Yoshio offered.

"Sakura Rotari would taint the Ootori family's name. We wouldn't want a drug addict in the family, now do we?" The rich and famous easily covered their mistakes and flaws. Dirt wasn't hard to find when you had the power of an Ootori.

"Rei Lu Corporation, China." Yoshio found this rather interesting, if not amusing.

"No flaws yet. But expect an embezzlement in a few years by the director that sits as a shareholder," Kyouya predicted. He was confident in his answers.

Yoshio Ootori leaned back on his chair, impressed by his son. He placed a few documents in front of his son of someone.

"Do me a favour and meet her. Your mother needs to stop pestering me about getting your married. I don't care what you do with her. Just get your mother off my back. Buy the girl a car, take her out, the options are endless."

Kyouya looked over the file of the girl. Lobelia graduate, and was currently studying in France. Interests included cooking, playing the flute and art. She wasn't particularly special. Her lineage was suitable for him as well. She was the sister of the Heir to a large-scale computer company.

"Your silly Host Club skills may finally benefit. She's downstairs," Yoshio said, hinting that it was time for his son to leave. Kyouya bowed and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?"<p>

"Yeah, I uh… that test didn't go too well," Kaori lied.

"Oh please, like any test wouldn't go well. Your answers were all correct. I saw it."

"You cheated?" Kaori exclaimed.

"Kidding. But honestly, talk to me," Suzuku placed an arm on her shoulder. She shrugged it off, not comfortable with his prying. She never liked talking about her problems.

"Come on, please? It'll make you feel better, I promise. Just tell me," he begged as he walked her home. Kaori refused, citing the fact that she was more than capable of solving her own problems. On top of that, it wasn't any of his business. Suzuku gave her a worried look, letting her know that he was concerned.

"You're more than welcome to call me if you need it," he offered.

"I won't," she replied. They arrived at her door. Kaori exhaled, seeing how Suzuku was hurt by her refusal to talk. "Look, I appreciate the thought. But I don't need someone to talk to. Just give me time. I'll be fine by tomorrow." Suzuku looked down and sighed, as if to accept that she would be okay.

"You're so… distant and you pull yourself together like it's nothing," he muttered. "I just want to help."

"Thanks for walking me home," Kaori said before stepping into her apartment, leaving her friend outside.

She walked into her small kitchen to make a cup of tea. She never broke her tea drinking habit. Kaori waited for her phone to ring as she sat at her kitchen table. It was going to be a long night.

In the meantime, she revised her lecture notes and got some work done. She needed distractions, anything to keep her mind off. The buzzing of Kaori's phone came at around 11:30 at night. Her fingers stumbled to answer the call. Kaori quietly said hello.

"My apologies for not introducing myself earlier, Vivienne," he began. "My name is Anthony Erikson, your father's lawyer."

"Pleased to hear from you, sir," Kaori replied in the same professional tone.

"The surgery was successful. However, that isn't exactly what I am calling you for," Anthony voice lowered. He wasn't particularly fond of others hearing his conversation. He heard her sigh out of relief but she still stayed silent on the other line.

"Your father's will. I might as well say it. You're getting one hell of a fortune."

"You mean he's…" Kaori didn't want to say the rest.

"He's not dead, I assure you. But let's be frank. He's not going to be alive for much longer. So let's get this straight, I don't understand how you've gotten away with not visiting even once for these past few years, but you better be getting your ass down in New York soon."

"I can't," she refused. "I won't."

"Listen here, you little brat. This fortune—"

"It's not about the money. You can have it for all I care," Kaori snapped.

"Then what is it? What is keeping you away from your Dad that you won't even come to visit even once? Just _once_," the man angrily said. He couldn't believe how she could be so heartless. She knew. She _knew_ that he was dying, but she didn't bother to show up. She never showed her face. Anthony despised her cowardly behaviour.

"His pride," she murmured after a moment of silence. She listened as he seethed through the phone. "If you know him well enough, you know that is the only thing I can offer him."

"Forget about his pr—"

"—and come home to see him sprawled lifelessly on a hospital bed? He spent his life trying to become someone I would look up to. The only thing he would ever want from me is to keep it that way so he can still hold his head up when he sees me."

"So you just leave him as a lonely, old man?" Anthony snapped back at her.

"Did you think I wanted to? I would give anything to see him, but I'm not coming back without a degree," Kaori stubbornly stood her ground.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're only bringing back a piece of paper that he's spent thousands upon thousands of dollars on," his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"In case _you_ haven't noticed, I'm on a scholarship _and_ I'm taking loans. You don't seem to understand how ashamed he would feel if I came back to see him the way he is now. Do you know how much his pride means to him? Why do you think he never wanted me home?" She was just as angry as he was, but not because she was angry at his lawyer. She was beginning to become angry at herself. Kaori began wonder if she made the right choice.

"I don't care. You need to come back. He's dying, and you better be the filial daughter to stay with him because I can't. It's been too long," Anthony's voice quieted down. He was tired of arguing.

They both took a moment to calm themselves down. The line was silent for a few minutes.

"Please. I beg you," Kaori began to sound desperate as she broke the silence. "Just keep him alive. I give you all the permission you need to do so, but I _need_ you to keep him alive." Her voice quivered as she spoke.

"Why? What's the point? He just got through surgery, and he's going to need many more to keep himself alive. We need to stop. He needs to stop suffering. Machines and IVs won't keep him alive any longer."

"He needs to see me, but it can't be now."

"Vivienne…"

"Please, Anthony."

"I just want to know why," he calmly said.

"He needs to die without worrying about me. He needs to die proud, and I'm going to give him a reason to be proud of me."

"By graduating from Cambridge?" The man scoffed. The piece of paper was nothing compared to family.

"By knowing that his daughter is capable of living on her own. Cambridge is nothing but another piece of proof, and also keeping true to his teaching of finishing what I start. So I can't go back right now. I can't go back in shame."

"June. You have until June," he said after a moment of contemplating. "After that, I will personally come get you."

Kaori settled for it. She ended the call with her fingers shaking, still anxious over her father. She took five minutes to put herself together.

And then it was time to get serious again.

* * *

><p>Kyouya watched as she quietly ate her meal. Her name was Ariana Meizu and she was of mixed heritage. Half British, half Japanese. Her wavy brown hair fell softly on her shoulders that were quite bony. The girl was surprisingly delicate and fragile.<p>

And Kyouya couldn't find a single speck of dirt on the girl. Their company was at its highest peak and showed a promising future. She was well versed in everything she did. She was smart, beautiful and humble. One would have described her as perfect.

"Is there a problem, Ootori-san?" Ariana softly asked in fluent Japanese.

"Not at all, Meizu-san. I was just admiring your beauty," Kyouya propped up his glasses as he spoke. He saw her blush slightly before taking a sip of her water.

"I understand that it is your birthday today, Ootori-san. I've prepared a gift." She handed over a wrapped box, coupled with a large bow on top. It was rectangular, around the size of a normal sized paper. It felt like a wrapped canvas. Kyouya thanked the girl, giving her his host club smile. She was easy to please, and easy to read. It wouldn't be difficult to deal with her.

He walked her out of the restaurant, keeping her close to protect her from the chilly autumn wind. She politely thanked him for the meal and gave a smile before stepping into her car. He could tell that she was already completely smitten by him. Who wouldn't?

His phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. It was Tamaki. He was probably going to wish him a happy birthday, like he always did. Kyouya answered it in a professional voice, as usual.

"Who was that?" Tamaki demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Kyouya replied, unfazed by his friend's fuming tone.

"Don't act like you don't know. Who was that woman?" his friend insisted on knowing. Kyouya couldn't understand why.

"It's none of your business, Tamaki. Where are you?" Kyouya looked around trying to spot his friend. Was Tamaki spying on him? Why would he do such a thing?

"Look above you. I'll be waiting."

Tamaki waited patiently for his friend on the upper floor of the restaurant. To be honest, it was by pure chance that he spotted his best friend with someone else. He initially wanted to invite him over to dinner but ended up witnessing something he never thought he would see. Did he finally forget about her? He wouldn't. Kyouya wouldn't forget about someone like her. Tamaki couldn't see his best friend happy with anyone else but Kaori. It just… it didn't seem right.

"I don't appreciate being spied on," Kyouya said, standing in front of Tamaki who was comfortably seated by the window. Kyouya invited himself to take a seat, waiting for his friend to speak. It wasn't often that his friend would be angry.

"It was by pure chance," Tamaki explained. "What were you thinking?" the blonde exasperatedly asked his friend. He couldn't believe his eyes. Kyouya… with someone else.

"I can't quite comprehend your shock, Tamaki. I wasn't aware that you had to approve of who I spend my free time with," Kyouya apathetically answered. "I could have any girl I want."

_Kyouya, you can have any girl in the world…_ _Why settle for less? It's not quite like you to do so._

That was what she told him. Kyouya's eyes narrowed at the thought of her words. He hated how she crept into every part of him. Just when he thought that he could forget, her words come back to haunt him again.

"Then what about her?" Tamaki didn't care anymore. It was time to address the elephant in the room. She never once came up in their conversation for the past few years, and it seemed like today was the day.

"Who?" Kyouya refused to acknowledge the person Tamaki spoke about.

"Kaori. Does she ring a bell? Or were you too clouded by profit and merits to remember her?"

"This conversation is over. Good night, Tamaki." Kyouya swiftly stood up and began to walk away from his friend.

"You're just going to walk away like a coward?" the blonde provoked him, knowing that he'd stay when his ego had been hurt. Kyouya was never the one to give up on a fight.

He stopped in his tracks, and confidently walked back to his friend who still sat comfortably in his seat. Tamaki made eye contact with the icy cold orbs.

"Come again?" the Shadow King said through his clenched teeth.

"Why do you avoid her like a plague? Is it so wrong to talk about your problems? We're all here to help and you brush us off like nothing. How long do you think you can drag this out for?" Tamaki raged. He understood the boundary of respecting one's privacy, but Kyouya… he never said a word. It worried him and it worried the Host Club as he brushed their displays of care like they were useless and absolutely ridiculous.

"I'm perfectly capable of handing my own personal issues without your help," Kyouya bitterly said. "You're not my therapist."

With that, Kyouya left with a heavy feeling on his chest.

* * *

><p>Kyouya had a flight to catch. He had to go back to America. After all, finishing his degree was still one of his priorities. There was no way he was in shape to review and continue working on his on-going papers for school. He ordered some red wine and downed a glass before take-off.<p>

He wasn't proud of the developing habit. But now that he was actually of age to consume alcohol and that he could afford the alcohol…he didn't see why not. It helped him sleep, and it drowned away his problems.

Temporarily, of course.

It wasn't like he had any problems in the first place. Kaori was just… a memory that he could never seem to forget. Just when he thought he could, she'd come back. She haunted him. She made him feel terrible, like a sickness with absolutely no cure. No amount of aspirin could take away his migraine when he thought of her. No amount of alcohol could fill the emptiness he felt without her.

It was absolutely ridiculous and stupid.

He didn't understand why. He couldn't get to the bottom of it. Why _her_? Why was he the one that had to suffer for it?

Another glass of wine travelled down his throat… and another. The bottle was empty after an hour.

At least he would be getting a decent amount of sleep before he landed.

Happy Birthday, he wished himself.

* * *

><p>Lent term was coming to an end. Students spent hours and hours in the library, crowding the tables but worked in absolute silence. It was fascinating how such a large group of people could only produce the noise of page flipping and the clacking of keyboards. Kaori yawned and called it a day.<p>

She made her way to her favourite coffee shop down the street of her apartment that was just as a crowded. Everyone needed their caffeine fix. She was at the end of the line. She got to the counter and smiled at the familiar face of the barista. His name was Henry.

Crowds tended to come and go, and Kaori just happened to be at the end of one.

"The usual?" he asked. Kaori nodded, too tired to reply. She took a seat by the wall, on one of the high chairs. The place was dimly lit. It oddly also had the fastest internet she could ever find in the area. People sat on the couches that were provided, or by the wooden tables. The aroma of coffee and tea was relaxing. It was the perfect place to work.

The barista dropped off her drink and took a seat beside her.

"Don't you have to go back to work?" she asked.

"Another wave will come in half an hour or so, trust me," he replied with a smile. He owned the place anyway, he knew from experience. "You're graduating this year, aren't you?" Henry tried making small talk with the girl, as usual. She was always a pleasure to talk to. Something about her was strangely uplifting.

Kaori nodded as she took a sip of her matcha green tea latte.

"I remember the first time you walked through that door. Hard to believe those three years had gone by so quickly."

She nodded and looked around the shop. "I'm going to miss this place. You have the best internet, by the way."

The barista chuckled. "I know." Henry watched as the girl drank her latte silently, calming herself down. She looked exhausted, like she could collapse any second. But then again, that's how she looked like for the past few months. He deemed it as normal for her.

"Any plans after graduation? You could stay for another year and get yourself a Master's degree," the older man suggested.

Kaori shook her head. "I promised to go back home. I think I'll take some time to get myself sorted out after Graduation," she vaguely answered.

"You mean… you never visited home these past few years? Where did you go?" Henry had always thought that she had gone back home during the summers.

"I backpacked across Europe."

The barista looked to the other side of the room where a framed photograph hung on the bricked wall. It was black and white, with contrasting tones of the beautiful homes along the canal in Amsterdam. She had brought it to him one day, as a thank you for letting her stay long nights and constantly serving her without any complaints. He loved it. It was a beautiful piece of artwork that went well with the rest of the place.

"You mean that photo wasn't a print?" he pointed to the wall. Kaori chuckled in response and nodded her head.

"It's an original by yours truly."

"My goodness, you didn't even sign the piece." He went to grab a thin tipped marker from the counter and handed it to the girl despite being told that she signed the back of the photo. She always signed the back of her photos, along with the date.

"No one is going to see the back, geez. Even I didn't. Come on, sign the frame. I'm going to miss you. At least let me remember you somehow."

Kaori reluctantly signed the frame and handed back the marker. She sat in the same spot again, finishing up her latte. It was a good break before she dived into her books again. Henry broke the comfortable silence.

"I wonder what you'll be doing in a few years," he said. He cared for her like a little sister. It had been three years since they first met. It was sweet of him to do so. Kaori gave a small smile.

"Something. Somewhere. Somehow. I don't know. I have other things to worry about right now," she said. "How did you ever end up here?" Here as in, the coffee shop in the middle of the beautiful city of Cambridge. He was relatively young, maybe in his early thirties.

"A girl," he replied. His wife was a teaching assistant in Cambridge. One day she was going to become a professor. He supported his wife's dream, and stayed with her.

Henry nudged the younger girl and teased her about having a boyfriend or not. She rolled her eyes. It was always the same answer. No, she didn't have one.

"Did you ever have one before?"

"Uhh… I don't know," Kaori replied, drinking her latte as a way to avoid talking about the topic.

"Then what is that ring around your neck that you always wear? It surely isn't just any piece of jewellery."

She didn't answer. Instead, Kaori gave him a long stare. When did he ever become so observant and perceptive to her? Kaori didn't want to talk about it. Instead, she raised an eyebrow and looked away from her friend.

"Was it a nasty break up?" he teased.

"Actually I'm not sure what it was," Kaori honestly replied. "But they were good memories."

"Don't you want to… go back to him?" Henry curiously asked. He watched as she thought about his question. She never said a lot, but she always said enough to answer the question. Or at least her expression showed a glimpse of what her answer was.

"I don't think it would be appreciated. He's doing well without me," she murmured after a few minutes.

"And what about you?"

Kaori shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. Does it matter?"

* * *

><p>Rumour had it that they were engaged. It was true. They had been engaged for quite some time.<p>

It was only tonight that they made it official, mainly for the press. A high class party was called, with a few hundred guests that arrived at the large mansion. Flashes from the paparazzi crowded the entrance, taking photos of each of the guests. This event was not to be missed.

"Quite the party pooper, isn't he?" Kaoru snickered to his brother.

"What was he thinking?" Hikaru chimed in, shaking his head as he watched from afar.

"Keep it down, guys," Haruhi tried to quiet the two troublemakers.

"'_Just friends'_ my ass. Look at the way he's holding her," Hikaru continued, ignoring the brunette.

"His arm is on her waist at a perfectly acceptable place," the girl calmly said. "Stop it, you two. It's none of your business."

"Oh please. That dress—" Kaoru stopped speaking when he saw Kyouya making his way towards the three former host club members with a woman on his arm. He was still the same Shadow King, intimidating everyone everywhere he went. He gave a smile to Haruhi and congratulated her on her engagement to Tamaki. The girl beside him introduced herself, shaking Haruhi's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Meizu-san," Haruhi politely said.

The stranger turned to the two twins out of obligation to make some conversation. Unfortunately, the Hitachiin twins brushed her off and moved on to get some champagne. Kyouya was busy speaking about business to a group of men, leaving Ariana alone with Haruhi.

"Don't mind the two twins. They're quite childish," Haruhi reassured. "So tell me about yourself, Meizu-san," the brunette put her hosting skills to use.

"Ariana is fine," she corrected. She smiled brightly to the engaged girl that stood in front of her. Haruhi wondered what was really between her and Kyouya. She certainly didn't seem like a good fit for him, not that there was anything wrong with her character. She was sweet and polite. She was too good for him. He didn't deserve someone like her.

"If you don't mind asking, what is it between you and Kyouya?" Haruhi was always the blunt one.

"Whatever the world wants to deem our relationship," Ariana replied, with a bit of resentment in her voice. She already knew he didn't love her. He wasn't looking for a relationship. He just bought her gifts and took her out because he needed to. She didn't care if they were friends, or in a relationship.

Haruhi pitied the girl. Ariana's smile fooled everyone, including Kyouya. He was blinded by the company to see that she was miserable. She didn't deserve to be constantly played and manipulated with, just for the sake of money. Haruhi shook her head in disappointment.

"Why are you still with him then?" Haruhi asked, hoping the girl would come to her senses.

"For the sake of my family name, I suppose."

"You're willing to do that?"

"That's how we're raised, aren't we?" Ariana said. "I mean, how I was raised," she corrected, forgetting that Haruhi wasn't exactly familiar with how their social class worked.

"I don't think so," Haruhi disagreed. "If I'm able to marry the man I love, regardless of where he stands in the social hierarchy, I'm sure you can bend the rules as well."

Ariana smiled, appreciating the thought. "Easier said than done, Fujioka-san. The Ootoris are like a binding contract. There is no escape."

"Unless he lets you go," Haruhi reminded. "Will you leave when that happens?"

"In a heartbeat," she replied. "But I would appreciate it if you kept this conversation between us."

Haruhi gave a small smile and nodded. "Of course, Ariana."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the event hall, Kyouya went to greet his best friend. Tamaki was busy laughing heartily with business associates, not even noticing his friend approaching him.<p>

"Congratulations, Tamaki," Kyouya curtly greeted. They clinked cups and took a sip of their champagne. They hadn't seen each other since Kyouya's birthday. Their relationship was still tense, with neither of the two wanting to apologize for the previous incident.

"Ariana seems like a wonderful partner," Tamaki politely said. He was careful not to label the girl as anything besides a partner, business-wise of course.

"Oh?" Kyouya didn't see them even speaking to one another.

"I heard from Haruhi," he explained. Kyouya nodded. That made sense.

"Well then. I must get going. There are plenty of guests to take care of," Tamaki cleared his throat before he left. "Don't feel obligated about staying. I understand if you have business elsewhere," he coldly added.

In that case, Kyouya gladly took his invitation to leave. He didn't bother with letting his date know. He walked out of the mansion, with his Mercedes-Benz conveniently parked in front by the valet. Without a word, he got into his luxurious car and drove off with the revving of his engine echoing into the night.

He didn't even glance at the meter. He could speed, why not. He had one of the best lawyers in the country and could easily get the charges dropped. Kyouya drove into the bright city of Tokyo where his apartment was. The mansion was too… empty. He opted for the apartment because it was cosier.

It was ironic, seeing as it was his first time in the apartment since he bought it. It was exactly how it was before.

The open-concept design coupled with the beautiful view of the city. There was plenty of empty space. The kitchen was on his right, the bedroom to his left. No doors, except for the washroom and laundry room. The large screen TV was still there, along with the comfy black leather couches. Everything was untouched.

He noticed the collage of photos on the wall. A large piece of glass was attached to the wall, protecting the piece of artwork. Kaori had finished the collage of photos he had helped her with, years ago.

It was her apartment. He had bought it out of impulse after she had left. He couldn't resist.

Kyouya made his way to the kitchen, sitting on one of the high chairs that were by the granite countertop. He had brought a bottle of wine, and easily opened it without struggle. He had done it so many times before, it became natural.

He poured the red substance into the glass, reminiscing about her. He imagined her cooking in front of him.

Kyouya envied his friend. He scoffed at his friend's happiness. The image of his friend's smile and his success angered him. Kyouya wasn't angry at Tamaki. In fact, Tamaki deserved the happiness. It was himself that he was angry at.

He gulped down some more wine.

Why was he miserable? He had power, he had money. He was good-looking. He could have any girl except for her. Plenty of fish in the sea, but he wanted the only fish that wouldn't swim towards him.

He wanted her smile, her laughter, her sarcasm and her cooking.

He downed another glass and passed out.

* * *

><p>She waited patiently for her named to be called. Kaori looked around the beautiful building, embellished with details that were carved into the stone walls. Cambridge and its buildings were truly a magnificent place. She couldn't believe she was already graduating. Kaori looked down, careful not to trip on her oversized graduation gown as she got up from her seat.<p>

She calmly walked up to the podium, shaking the hands of the two men that stood before her to present her the degree. Kaori smiled brightly in front of the camera before her hands took the paper. A camera flash went off and she couldn't help but to feel like it was a Kodak moment. She hadn't been happy for quite some time.

Kaori imagined her father's smile. His proud stance as he watched over her walking down the podium into the Senate house. How happy he would be to see her walking through the prestigious ceremony, but instead he was on the other side of the world. She lingered around the place for a while after the ceremony, surrounded by the new Alumni of Cambridge. She envied those that had their family and friends fly to the place to attend their graduation. It truly was a beautiful scene with the smiles of each and every person illuminating the place. The bright summer's day could not have been more perfect.

Kaori took her own camera and captured some of those candid moments herself.

"Vivienne," a deep voice called out for her. "Care for a photo together?"

She turned around to see one of her favourite professors behind her. Kaori had grown close with her Pathology professor. She spent long days in the lab just to watch him work. She never got over the beauty of microbiology.

"That would be lovely, sir."

Everyone was occupied, not one having the time to take a photo for the two. The professor and the student laughed it off. Kaori took the hefty camera and held it at arms length and told her professor to smile. It took a few tries to get the perfect picture.

Kaori sighed when she looked at the time. She had to leave soon. Kaori parted ways with her classmates that stopped her for a quick photo. She said goodbye to each person she knew. This time she tied up loose ends before she went back home.

She didn't own a lot of belongings. Just her clothes, her laptop and a lot of paper that had accumulated over the past 3 years. It wasn't difficult to pack. One last photo of her apartment to celebrate the time she had spent in the small place and she was out the door and off to Heathrow.

And then it was time to go home.

Home, as in New York City.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It would be wonderful to hear what you all think. :) I added a story cover but it looks a lot nicer in higher quality... oh well. As always, thank you all for reading. You guys are amazing. Reviews will always, always, always be appreciated.


	22. Chapter XXI

**Chapter XXI**

Kyouya had gotten accustomed to New York City over the past few years. Business magnates were always at Wall Street in a hub. It was a good social circle to be a part of, and Kyouya just happened to slip right in without a problem since he began working for the company. He met up with the group to drink, and sometimes to play golf.

The Ootori Corporation was newly listed on the NYSE with the help of Kyouya who had overseen the event in order for it to happen. Until then, it had always been listed on the Asian stock markets instead. Any observer would think that the Ootori Corporation was beginning to seek world domination.

It was true. It may have been a little ambitious, but the medical industry would never stop. Kyouya was willing to let the company grow to become one of the richest, to let it become one of the best. He never stopped working.

His secretary briefed him on the next thing on his schedule. A tour of one of the best hospitals in the city, newly installed with the technology that his company had developed. It was one of the only hospitals in the States that got its hands on the Ootori Corporation's medical equipment. Kyouya had to be there for publicity. In short, he just had to smile and shake a lot of hands.

He walked into the lobby of the hospital. The smell of sanitizing alcohol and stale air hit him. For someone who owned chains upon chains of private hospitals, Kyouya never got used to the smell of hospitals. Nonetheless, he put a smile on his face the director of the hospital came to greet him. A firm handshake and the tour had begun, beginning with the Oncology department.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?"<p>

"Hear what?" Kaori looked over her duties for the day. She was a volunteer around the hospital since she spent most of her days accompanying her father. She looked up to see an excited nurse peering to see Kaori's own excited expression. Instead she was met with boredom.

"Rumour has it that a huge business tycoon is getting a tour of the place right now," the nurse answered.

"Mmhm…" Kaori said, zoning out of the conversation. "Anyway, I'm going to go visit my Dad."

"Wait!" someone called out for her. "Vivienne!"

Kaori turned around before reaching the end of the hall. She met up with one of the residents of the cardiology department. Dr Reynolds. He panted as he caught up to her. Kaori waited for him to catch his breath.

Dr Reynolds knew Kaori well enough after a few months of spotting her around the entire hospital. He offered to let her shadow him on some days and encouraged her to interact with other patients. There was something about her that looked like she was eager to learn, and he was glad to offer her a position as a volunteer. Her credentials were ridiculous, and to find someone like that spending day in and day out with her father instead of looking for a job or going to Grad school… that was dedication. He admired that about her, so he gladly took her under his wing.

"Are you busy right now?" he asked. He was still in his scrubs, clearly tired from an early morning shift.

"Uhm, is there a problem?" Kaori politely asked. "You know I'm not a doctor right…" she clarified.

"Yeah, but you know the hospital well enough… and you can speak Japanese right?"

"I… don't understand where this is going…" she cautiously said. Kaori hadn't spoken a word of Japanese in years. She wasn't planning on ever using her skills ever again.

She saw the resident look to the side behind her. His eyes were fixated on a group of people that made their way down the hall of the cardiology department. "There!" he whispered, pointing to a person behind her. "There he is!"

"Who?" she asked without turning around. Now she was just confused.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. You have to meet him," he insisted.

He placed his hands on the shoulders of the clueless girl and turned her around to face the Director and two other strangers. As they got closer, Kaori's eyes widened. No, it wasn't him. It can't be him.

"Kyouya Ootori. You know we just installed that new MRI right? His comp—" he stopped after she forcefully turned around.

"I need you to do me a favour," her voice was low and serious. Kaori's eyes were cold and stern as they met with his. Her eyes flickered to the side, sneaking another glance. Just to make sure it was him. Her eyes flickered right back when she made eye contact with the Shadow King who began to eye her from afar. She turned around without wasting another second.

"I need you to pretend that I have nothing to do with this place. If he asks about me—"

"–wait, you know him?"

"You can't say a single word. Not my name, where I'm from, who I'm visiting or what I'm here for."

"You don't want to meet h—"

"—that's the last thing I want," she snapped. "Look, I'm sorry," Kaori quickly apologized. "But I have to go."

"Where?" he asked as she made the move to briskly walk away. Kaori left him so confused and lost. He would have never expected her to do this.

"I'll buy you coffee forever. Please, just do this for me," she put her hands together and pleaded. Kaori took the stairs down the hospital and called the front office to let them know that something important came up and she was unable to volunteer for the day. As soon as she stepped out of the hospital, she made her way down to the busy subways of New York.

She breathed heavily, still in shock. Kaori didn't think she'd ever see him ever again.

* * *

><p>A glimpse. He caught a glimpse of her. He was sure it was her, he was never wrong. He would never forget how she looked. Those dark brown eyes that briefly laid eyes on him, her hair in a high pony tail and the way she walked. Her steps were light, as though she was used to sneaking around.<p>

He made his way towards the doctor that was speaking with her. Kyouya introduced himself, not that it was needed. The whole hospital knew who he was.

"Dr Reynolds. I'm a resident of the Cardiology department," the doctor said, shaking the hand of Kyouya.

The director spoke up, mentioning that had someone that he wanted Kyouya to meet. The man scratched his head and looked around avoiding eye contact. He was pretty embarrassed.

"It turns out that she had something important she couldn't make it," he shyly explained.

"Oh? Who was she?" Kyouya casually asked.

"Uh…" was stuck. What was he supposed to say? Luckily the director cleared his throat, diverting the Ootori's attention towards the cardiology department as a whole. He spoke about the various research projects, one of them had on the team. The group ended up moving forward after a few minutes onto the Neurology department.

The image never left him. Kyouya suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline, knowing that she was still alive. She wasn't just an old memory, she wasn't just someone who haunted him and left him empty. She was real. And she was avoiding him for a reason that he couldn't understand.

It was back to the first time he met her at school. She was like a puzzle that he never solved.

"Sir. We're at the airport," his secretary interrupted his thoughts on the events that happened earlier in the day. The image of her was still fresh in his mind.

Kyouya caught his flight back to San Francisco. He used the time to do a bit of investigation. One would have thought that someone like an Ootori would be keeping tabs on persons of interest. However, Kaori was an exception. She never left him with any leads to follow. She creeped into his thoughts, snaking her way into his every day life. Knowing more about her would only deter him from his priorities. The glimpse of her today sparked something in him that urged him to find out about her sudden disappearance.

He pulled up the list of employees at the hospital. Every single nurse, doctor, and medical professional listed along with their personal information. He scanned through the names, with volunteers listed near the end. Her name was at the bottom of the list, of course with her last name listed as Song.

_Song, Vivienne K.N._

_University of Cambridge Graduate_

_Bachelor of Science, Honours Biology_

_Recommendation: Dr. Reynolds_

That was it. He looked through other volunteers; each had an application filled out with their personal information, and their resume attached, there were interview notes as well. It was a very thorough process. She magically filed her way into the hospital without a single form filled, or anything else attached to her name. It was ridiculous how she managed to get away with the bare minimum. It also was suspicious, having only a recommendation and managing to slide through, just like how she did in Ouran. He stopped wasting time pondering over her admission into the hospital and looked her up on the Cambridge school network.

Her name was attached onto various research papers. Most of them with the head of the Pathology professor, it seemed like she had quite a bit of research experience under her belt. Kaori's grades were of course, impressive as usual. Kyouya browsed through the rest of the school network, peeking into a few other things. The courses she took, her schedules for the past three years… it really wasn't much, especially since she didn't attend the school anymore.

It wasn't much to work with. It gave him a vague explanation of where she was for the past 3 years. She was busy getting her degree at one of the most prestigious Universities in the world. On top of that, she went out of her way to not say a single word of her achievement.

_Did you say Cambridge?_

Kyouya remembered the one time he mentioned to Tamaki about Cambridge reaching out to the Ootori Corporation to partake in the research of their newly developed technology. Things fell into place, in which Kyouya had taken the offer but the deal was sealed through the phone due to time constraints. It was a year ago, in the summer. She wouldn't have graduated by then.

Kyouya was a busy man, but his memory never failed him. He saw the slight surprise in Tamaki's eyes. He didn't deem it as suspicious; he never had a reason to until today.

* * *

><p>"Kyouya, I hope you know what time it is," the blonde groggily said, not having the energy to even sound angry. He was too tired to bother to think about their distant friendship for the past few months. He just wanted the call to end so he could sleep.<p>

"I thought you were an early bird." It was 6:30 in the morning where Tamaki was.

There was a moment of silence, and a sigh from Tamaki. Kyouya heard the rustling of a few sheets before Tamaki asked what he wanted.

"You _knew_," Kyouya furiously said.

"Knew what?" Tamaki was still trying to sit upright on his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"You knew that she was at Cambridge."

Tamaki regained his energy at the word Cambridge. He knew. Of course he knew, but he had his own reasons to keep it from his own friend.

"And what if I did? You wouldn't have cared," Tamaki coldly replied.

"And you kept it from me?" Kyouya yelled, obviously alone and upset.

"You didn't give a damn about her when I asked. I didn't see what benefit it would have to you."

"What do you mean? I thought we were friends," his voice never lost its anger.

"And I thought so too," Tamaki snarled. "But clearly you've moved on with someone else while pushing away your friends who genuinely cared."

"Don't be childish, Tamaki," he retorted. "Being petty about those gatherings that I had missed are not—"

"No, Kyouya. It isn't about the gatherings. It's about you. You've been too occupied by the thought of profits and your company that you never once bothered to look at yourself, or the people around you," Tamaki spoke calmly. There was no point in arguing like children. They were grown adults. Tamaki ended the call abruptly, obviously too tired to fight.

Kyouya walked around his apartment, putting off the proposals on his desk for another time. He made his way towards the island of the kitchen, and slid his hand down to the wine cooler.

He knew it was unhealthy, but what did he have to lose now anyway. He had been hung over too many times to count, it didn't matter. No one noticed. No one cared. He popped a few pain killers, drank lots of coffee and took a nap. The scorching pain in his head at least kept his mind off of things.

He poured a glass of wine, thinking to himself what made him turn to alcohol of all things. It was a better decision than to get wasted at parties in the public. That would be terrible publicity for the company.

Kyouya drank from the glass, slowly forgetting about the day's events. The bitter taste of alcohol was oddly sweet.

* * *

><p>The boy, around the age of sixteen sat numbly on the chair. He was enclosed in this room. <em>A room of crazies<em> was how he described it. He was put on a watch list. A watch list in case he relapsed. Like it wasn't likely in a room of white walls, coupled with the smell of sanitizing alcohol and the beeping of machines. Of course he would go crazy. It made no sense why they would stick someone like him in a place that would drive normal people crazy.

A girl, just a few years older than him walked by. She looked pretty sane to him. He wondered why she would be placed in a room. Her hair loosely fell on her shoulders, she wore a thin cardigan and jeans along with knee high leather boots. She smiled brightly to the receptionist that was busy filing through patient files and said hello.

The girl looked around, with her bored eyes until she spotted him in a corner looking at her. The boy looked down to the ground, clearly being uninviting. He didn't want company. He just wanted to go home… if he even had one anymore.

She calmly walked to him, taking a seat right by him in one of the wooden chairs that lined up against the pasty white wall. She saw him shift away from her.

"Hey," her quiet voice greeted. He didn't look at her. His hair was long enough to cover his eyes when he didn't push it to the side. He was dressed in normal baggy jeans, and a plaid t-shirt. He wasn't much different than any regular teenager. No one would think that he had attempted suicide.

She nodded, knowing that he wasn't the one to talk. Not many people in the room were willing to make any conversation. Sometimes she would spend hours just sitting with them.

"Aren't you going to leave?" the boy coldly asked.

"Maybe when my time is up," she answered. Her voice wasn't bright. It wasn't cheery. She wasn't trying to fake being happy, at least not with him. In fact she sounded… calm. She leaned on one of the armrests, sitting comfortably while patiently waiting for the boy to open up.

"My name is Vivienne," she said in hopes of maybe coaxing out the boy's name as well.

"Kenneth," he stoically replied.

He saw her nod again. It was like she nodded to every time they made some type of progress. It irritated him.

"So is this the part where I pour all of my life problems to you?" Kenneth snapped.

"I never asked you to." She was still calm, unfazed by his sudden outburst. It was like she had seen it before. She leaned back in her chair, not making eye contact anymore. It was clear that he wasn't exactly comfortable with her stare. "I'm here to talk about what you want to talk about. Whether if it's about your problems, the weather or even string theory, it doesn't matter. My job is to talk."

"So you're paid to talk to troubled teens?" he spat out the word troubled like it was poison. It was clearly a rough start between the two.

"I volunteer here," Kaori clarified. "I just… hang around and talk to people regardless of who they are."

"Why?" Kenneth asked. Why would anyone want to spend time with crazy people? He didn't understand why anyone would want to surround themselves in such negativity all day. His own parents were divorced, his mother left. His father abused him. It was the typical sob story that no one bothered to hear. Sometimes no one believed him. It got to the point where he decided that it didn't matter anymore. He didn't matter. His life didn't matter.

She shrugged. "Do you like stars?"

He narrowed his eyes, not answering the question. He was taken back by the randomness of it all.

"Stars are millions of light years away. By the time we see them and some of us hopefuls decide to wish upon one, our wishes are never granted because for all we know, the star could be dead. But we wouldn't know because the light that travels to us came from millions of light years ago," the girl said, as though she was busy pondering to herself. Like she forgot that someone was beside him.

"Uh… yeah… so?"

"Just food for thought," Kaori said. "My dad used to love stargazing."

"My dad just loved alcohol and money," Kenneth said, rolling his eyes. "Family is so overrated."

"Not when you don't have one."

They were silent for a moment. He didn't expect such a phrase to come out of her mouth, and for her to stay so calm and collected too. Kenneth waited… and waited some more. He waited for her tears to fall out, for her to break apart but she never did.

"What are you staring at?" she asked after a few moments.

"You. Aren't you going to cry?" he bluntly asked.

She scoffed. "I think I've past that stage a while ago, and I'm sure you have too."

Kenneth watched as the girl raised her eyebrow at him, curious as to what he had to say. She never pried, but she revealed enough for him to satisfy his own curiosity. He didn't know her whole life story, he could only guess. Kenneth looked up at her. His eyes met with her dull brown orbs. She was the same as him, he realized.

He understood why she hung around the room filled with crazies. She sat in a room filled with broken, lost people. Just like her. She was different in the way that she was able to collect herself. She was able to pretend like she was sane, when she clearly wasn't. She was just numb. She was hurt too.

And for whatever reason, he didn't mind. He didn't mind because he knew she didn't care about his reasons for being here. She wasn't the type to judge others.

"I've heard that crying is like breathing. The more you hold it in, the more you'll exhale," Kenneth mumbled.

She gave a small smile at the teenager. She took a deep breath, and exhaled. "I think I'll be fine, and I know you will be too."

Kaori got up to leave, knowing that the boy didn't need help. He was lonely too, but he seemed to have a better idea of what he was doing. For some reason, Kenneth was a lot wiser than what she had thought. He didn't need the guidance that Kaori was willing to give.

"Is he dead?" Kenneth quietly asked before she walked off. The boy was smart.

Kaori didn't answer. Her silence was enough to answer the question.

"You aren't like me… right? You didn't attempt to…" even for someone like Kenneth who had attempted suicide, he still wasn't comfortable with the topic.

She only gave him a smile before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations on your success."<p>

"A wise choice, Ootori-san."

Everything became a big blur. Comments directed at Kyouya himself, or his father. The press was bombarding the family with questions or giving congratulations to the official heir to the multi-billionaire company. Kyouya calmly walked down the aisle, guarded by multiple security guards that paved the way for the new heir. He smiled to the cameras before making his way outside of the press conference.

It was official. He was the heir. Kyouya wasn't officially going to be working for the company as the CEO until he had completed his degree in May, but as of now his position was completely secure. A celebration was obviously called. The Ootoris never did anything half-assed. The mansion was already crowded with hundreds of guests, many of them wanting a piece of the new heir in hopes of snagging a negotiation or a new contract with the company. Kyouya took a peak at the Ootori stock. He smirked at the 5% raise just minutes after the announcement had been made.

Kyouya walked through the familiar doors of the mansion, straight into the event hall. He earned applause from the guests after noticing his presence. He put on a smile, and looked at the cameras that shot the photo. That was definitely going to be a photo on multiple newspapers the next day.

He was handed champagne and led into the room of hungry animals. None of them were genuinely happy for his success. Kyouya's brothers politely congratulated him, and disappearing into the night soon after. Fuyumi came by, giving a quick hug to her little brother but leaving soon after, knowing that he wouldn't be accompanying her for the whole night.

It was an exhausting job. Kyouya's jaw was tired by the end of the night from smiling too much, his legs were sore from standing for hours and hours making small talk with people he forgot even existed. It was 2 AM in the morning. Kyouya stepped into his room, finally getting some time to himself.

His phone vibrated.

_Congratulations.  
>P.S. Happy Birthday. <em>  
><em>Tamaki<em>

Kyouya stared at the phone. They hadn't spoken for months. They barely contacted each other nowadays. It didn't feel right to ignore his friend. But he wasn't sure what to say. Kyouya surely wasn't going to be the one to apologize. Then again, they didn't need apologies to mend their friendship. They never stopped being friends.

_Thank you. I hope you're doing well._  
><em>Kyouya<em>

He loosened his tie and collapsed on the bed.

It was a long night.

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of winter. The sun had already set, and the dreary white lights of the hospital were unwelcoming as ever. Machines beeped as the patients slept in their individual rooms.<p>

She slipped away from the hospital doors, closing it lightly so as to not disturb the sleeping figure.

Kaori was met by man, six foot tall but stick thin. He was in his mid forties, with wrinkles already beginning to appear. His brown hair was also beginning to grey. The man stood in front of her in his pristine suit. She noticed his tired expression; he was clearly exhausted but made it to the hospital after her phone call.

She didn't even bother starting off with the formalities.

"I asked you to keep him alive, and you let him sign the DNR?" Kaori was furious. "I thought we had an agreement."

The hospital staff were beginning to stare at the drama that unfolded in front of their eyes. No one would have ever expected the menacing voice to travel through the sweet girl that always greeted each person by name. She sat by her father's bedside and did a few errands around the hospital as a volunteer. She was wonderful.

"L-look, I can explain," he stuttered. He couldn't believe he was stuttering himself. He was a lawyer for god sake. Anthony never knew so much anger could pour out of the girl.

"Then explain why they're pulling the plug on him," she raged. "Why did you let him sign the damn thing?"

"Calm down," Anthony soothed the girl.

"You expect me to calm down? You want me to calm down while I see my dad slowly die?"

"I didn't even know he signed it!" the lawyer exclaimed. He put his hands up. Honestly, he had absolutely no idea. "He must've signed it when he was still clear-headed."

"And when would that have been? You should've been there. I know you were there, every step of the way."

"Before you left," Anthony answered without hesitation. It seemed like the only plausible time.

He saw the girl's shoulders lower, her eyes soften and she sunk down on one of the hospital seats attached to the wall. There was no point in denying what was true. She shook her head in disbelief. How could something like that slip right under her nose… he saw her hands shaking as she kept them in her lap. Kaori stared into space, like she was internally kicking herself.

Anthony reached out for her shoulder, as an act of sympathy but she shrugged it away. Her hand reached up to her forehead before she sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know I owe you more than anything but… I didn't think he would sign the DNR." Kaori got back to her senses. She knew that it was wrong to yell at him. It was wrong to yell at someone who had spent so much time and effort into taking care of her own father when she wasn't there. She felt terrible.

"It's okay to cry," he soothed. His heart broke when he saw her trying hard to hold everything together. She looked so fragile, so tired…

"It's not okay. He wouldn't me want me crying," Kaori bluntly replied.

There was a moment of silence as she collected herself. She took a few deep breaths. Anthony felt a sense of responsibility to the girl. He felt the need to be a father to her, he knew enough about her from her father anyway. He could never stop speaking about his little girl.

"I didn't think… he would give up on his life. He was just… invincible."

"No one is Super Man, Vivienne…"

She chuckled quietly, mocking herself. "I know. But… we think our fathers are. Your son thinks the same of you. You come home from work each day like you've conquered the world. You make it seem like life is so easy. Like life is perfect. Kids…" she drifted off for a bit, feeling like she was still a kid herself. "We think that the smallest things you do make you the greatest."

"You think so? Even if he's..."

"Always," she interrupted him before he finished the sentence.

* * *

><p>Kaori snapped out of her thoughts when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She was walking out of the hospital after her volunteering hours, despite not having much to do there anymore. The hospital became a home for her, after spending months day in and day out of the place. It felt odd to just leave.<p>

"Hello?"

It was her cousin, Michi. They hadn't spoken for quite some time. She was after all, the heiress to a multi-million company.

"May? I don't plan that far ahead, Michi. So yes, I suppose I'll be free," Kaori said as she walked down the busy streets of Manhattan. Her heels clacked on the pavement of the city, it was the afternoon and Kaori didn't have much to do these days. For most, life would be nice. She had the money to live comfortably for the rest of her life without the need of a job. She was pretty much set if she just did nothing with her life all day. She listened to her cousin on the other line a little more.

Michi was recently engaged. And of course, a party must be held in celebration. Michi personally invited Kaori, a sweet gesture that Kaori appreciated. But she was reluctant to accept. After all it was…

"In… Japan?" Kaori didn't like the thought of flying back. But she needed to tie a few loose ends so…

"See you in two months."

* * *

><p>Ootori Headquarters.<p>

Kyouya sat tiredly on the 80th floor in his office that overlooked all of Tokyo. He had just come from a shareholder's meeting, discussing future projects with the directors. The Shadow King leaned back in his chair, facing the window of his spacious office while his secretary spoke of the following activities of the day.

"It is recommended that you go. The publicity will be beneficial to the company; on top of that we need to strengthen our ties with them if we want to move ahead in the project."

Kyouya sighed. It had been a long day. He had flown in from San Francisco in the morning and sat in the Ootori Headquarters all day. He had recently graduated, with his degree still placed in his suitcase that was probably already sitting in the mansion.

"Get me the guest list… and a large cup of coffee," he tiredly said.

"Yes, sir."

What he liked about his secretary the most was that he was efficient. Eito Ryotaru never asked why nor did he ever complain. He did his job and that was it. The man came back with a guest list in his hand and a large cup of coffee within 10 minutes. Kyouya scanned it over, noticing that many of them were Ouran graduates. The entire Host Club were invited. It was no surprise. The Nakamoto Industries had built many of their estates and hotels along with other projects.

"Meizu-san is waiting for you downstairs in the lobby," Ryotaru mentioned when it was time for him to leave.

Kyouya Ootori was one of the youngest and the most successful businessmen in the world. He was fit to mingle wherever he was. His suit was flawless, along with his perfectly styled hair that somehow managed to hold throughout the day. Kyouya took a minute to collect himself in the elevator before placing on his mask for the night.

* * *

><p>Jet lag was never a problem for Kaori. She never was able to sleep well in the first place. Arriving in the Narita Airport gave her a sick feeling to her stomach. Japan never held any good memories. If there were any… it was with him. It didn't matter anymore. He was busy with his own life, while she had her own.<p>

The duration of her stay was four days. Her plan was to land and take off because no one needed to know. All she had to do was show up at the engagement party and leave. That was saved for the last day.

Kaori travelled to the small, quaint town that her mother was buried in. She sorted out the paperwork and issues regarding her father's tombstone to be beside her mother's. It wasn't the most ideal and convenient place for Kaori to place both her parents, however it was the right thing to do. Finally, her father would rest in peace.

She was numb. Kaori no longer felt any pain when she thought of death. Every day was just another smile, another polite wave and greeting. Life felt dull, but bearable. It was bearable to go another second, another minute, another hour. She lived day by day; she didn't think there would be a tomorrow. Everything was just a blur.

While she was at it, she travelled to another burial site where her grandmother was. Her grandmother had died a few years ago, but Kaori was busy studying to even care. Or at least, that was what she had told herself. Kaori knew that she had the obligation to pay her respects to her late grandmother. It was… also the right thing to do. A part of her felt relieved, as though she needed to get these things off her chest.

The days of her stay passed by quickly. She wasn't sure if it was because of the time being distorted or if life was just moving quicker than she thought it would. It was an odd change from the past few months when time passed by excruciatingly slowly.

The party was of course held in the Nakamoto Mansion. She arrived later than most guests as a way of slipping into the background.

Kaori looked around, trying to spot her cousin in the gigantic ballroom. There must have been hundreds of people, it was ridiculous. Everyone looked… oddly familiar. She spotted a few from Ouran. Kaori chuckled to herself, amused by the familiar faces.

"Is that…"

"Who I think it is?"

Kaori turned her head to the side to find two redheads staring at her in awe. The Hitachiin twins. She gave a small smile and said hello, shaking their hands as a polite gesture. They still looked at her from top to bottom. They hadn't changed at all, especially with their mischievous grins.

"That dress… is exquisite," Kaoru noted. She wore a black off shoulder dress, one that hugged her figure comfortably. The fabric that adorned her shoulder was a deep metallic-grey, attracting attention to her beautiful collarbones. Her hair was in a simple bun, with strands to frame her face.

"Beautiful shoes too," Hikaru said. "And the make up, goodness. Did you do that yourself?" Her high heels gave her about 5 inches in height. The shoes had a white cream colour in contrast to her dark dress. Kaori was no longer that plain, modest girl that stood in the background, despite wanting to do so again. Her make up was always simple, but elegant. The neutral eye colours gave off a glamorous shine, with her lashes giving her the extra boost. Her lips were always sweet, with a deeper shade than usual.

"Would you like to model for our new line?" they both asked, putting their arms around the girl who just gave off a polite smile.

"Don't be silly. I'm sure there are plenty of wonderful candidates to model for your line tonight."

Before she knew it, Haruhi came along to see what the troublesome twins were doing. She had hoped that they weren't harassing someone, but upon closer inspection she noticed it was someone strangely familiar.

"Haruhi! Come see who we picked up!" the twins called.

The brunette made her way over, with her hair grown down to her shoulders. The two women shook hands, and made some small talk. They spoke about University, with Haruhi going on about law which repelled the twins. They had gotten bored and decided to go around having some fun somewhere else.

Kaori had noticed the ring on the old friend's finger. She politely asked about it, with Haruhi answering with a big grin on her face.

"I'm married," she said.

Kaori was stunned. How much did she miss? "To Tamaki? Oh my goodness, congratulations!" She was still astonished… everyone's lives seemed to be piecing together while hers had barely started. Kaori was just starting to piece her life together bit by bit. Kaori was still in the midst of trying to fix herself. She had applied to medical school without much to lose. If she didn't get in this year, she was willing to take a year off for more clinical experience.

Her attention was directed to the person behind her when Haruhi fell silent. Kaori already knew who was behind her. She turned to see the Shadow King speaking heartily to an older businessman. He didn't change much. His raven hair was still perfectly swept to the side, while his glasses sat comfortably on his pointed nose. His arms were around the waist of someone. A woman. They say that you never know how much you need someone until they're with someone else.

It was true. Kaori thought that she would be okay. She clearly wasn't. Kaori had been numb for so long, she couldn't feel anything until she saw the sight of him with someone else, especially when Haruhi began to fill her in on the details of the girl on his arm. Kaori couldn't smile any longer and took her leave, citing that she was short on time and left Haruhi on her own.

She walked away confidently, still trying to spot her cousin. When Michi noticed Kaori, she pulled her into a hug before letting her cousin meet her fiancé. Her job was done. Now it was time to leave.

Kaori had mastered the art of walking in heels after many years. She was no longer the clumsy girl, but there were the occasional incidents of knocking things over, or accidentally tripping. Today was not the day to be clumsy. It was already dark as she walked out into the courtyard to take the back exit. Kaori stopped in the middle of the courtyard, interrupted by a phone call.

"_Miss Song?"_

"Yes?" her tone was professional, as usual.

"_We are pleased to be offering you an interview date for UCSF. Would you happen to be free immediately? We understand it is last minute but there seemed to have been a glitch in notifying potential candidates."_

"Immediately? As in…" Kaori looked around the courtyard as she tried to juggle her phone call. Someone was following her.

"_A few days, we apologize for the short notice. Accommodations will be provided if that is necessary."_

She was still busy trying to look for the hiding figure.

"There is no need, thank you. It would be fantastic if you could e-mail me the details…" she drifted off as she finally got herself to the back exit with her killer heels.

It had to be him. No one else would bother.

Kaori ended the call, politely giving her thanks to the woman that called.

"You can come out," Kaori called out, wanting to get things over with.

A figure stepped out of the bushes, crossing his arms and looking straight at her. Those menacing eyes had gotten even colder over the past three years. She pursed her lips, waiting for him to speak. She didn't want to look at him. Especially when she knew that he already had someone else. It was hard to believe that what they had was just a fling after all.

"Where are you going?" he asked. His deep voice resonated through the courtyard. "You weren't even going to say hello?" Kyouya's tone of voice was dry. He clearly wasn't amused.

"I didn't think we had anything to do with each other, Ootori-san," Kaori responded, not wanting to make eye contact with the man. It was hard enough coaxing out the words.

"You leave me in the dark for four years and you think we had nothing?" Kyouya's eyes widened in fury. He saw how she softened, clearly not in the mood to argue with him. She looked so fragile.

"Ariana seems like a wonderful partner, Ootori-san. Don't take her for granted," her voice trickled down to a soft whisper. It was quiet enough outside to hear every sound. She looked down and bowed before taking her leave.

"You're just going to give up? What about that ring around your neck?" His voice echoed into the night. She was still wearing the ring, which had to mean something. He watched as she stopped in her tracks with her high heels that dug into the ground.

Kaori shook her head when she turned to face him. She remembered how he avoided her during those last few weeks in Ouran. She thought of Ariana, smiling as he held her.

"You gave up first."

* * *

><p>Mori was never the one to hang around parties. The rich always knew how to throw a good party, or whatever they considered "good". It always had to involve copious amounts of alcohol. Mori spotted his friend drinking at the bar alone. He downed glass after glass like it was a routine. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it before. Kyouya was a heavy drinker.<p>

He walked over, keeping an eye on him. It wasn't often that he would decide to get himself wasted in public, actually that had never happened at all. He would always drink enough to get a little bit woozy, and make his way home. Mori took a seat beside his friend, giving the bar tender a look that told him not to serve anymore alcohol unless he wanted to get a good beating. He gently took away the glass of alcohol from Kyouya, earning a death glare from the Shadow King instead.

"You need to stop," Mori ordered.

"Mori, leave me alone. I'm more than capable of handling my alcohol," Kyouya angrily said, while snatching back the glass of whisky.

Mori sighed, letting his friend drink. He was going to pay for it in the morning anyway, with his hangover. Mori leaned back, watching his friend slowly get drunk. He muttered a few incoherent words, most of them revolving around Kaori. It was painful, seeing his friend losing it.

He picked up the Ootori's phone, obviously already at the address of where she was staying. He scoffed at the Shadow King's obsession. He didn't think he'd see him looking so pathetic. The Ootori needed help, and Mori was sick of his friend trying to help himself by drowning his thoughts away through alcohol.

* * *

><p>Kaori was busy packing up after taking a quick shower and changing into more comfortable clothes. She was leaving early in the morning to San Francisco after being offered an interview at the medical school of UCSF. Kaori was preparing her answers, thinking of questions that would be asked.<p>

Initially she had applied for the sake of starting to live herself. She needed to get her life sorted out, and beginning her career was the first step. Kaori never stopped to please, it was just something she was so used to doing. She loved the rewarding feeling of seeing others happy, seeing others recover and become appreciative to those that saved their lives. Kaori couldn't see herself doing anything else.

But the pain of her insides shattering happened once again when she saw him. It became more difficult to concentrate. The thought of him made her life difficult to bear. The numbness was no longer there, she was beginning to feel hurt again. The dull ache in her chest never went away. It was only now that things started to turn for the worse… and it wasn't the first time.

The feeling of loneliness swept her thoughts. She always passed the pain off as being weak. Kaori didn't want to seem weak, she couldn't. She didn't allow herself to cry, she didn't allow anyone to feel pity upon her. She needed to keep herself sane, focusing on others instead of herself. Slowly becoming numb to the pain, to the loneliness.

The sight of him sparked hope. Hope that someone would fix her, someone to tell her that it was okay to cry, it was okay to feel pain. All of it diminished at the sight of him being with someone else.

Someone better than her. It was just a reminder of the fact that it would never happen. It wasn't supposed to happen. The lingering emotions of the happiness she had before was just a fantasy.

Kaori tried to stop dwelling on him. Her fingers unconsciously moved up to her neck, where the silver band was strung. Maybe it was for the better. He deserved better. He didn't need her. It was bound to happen in the first place.

She just needed time. She needed to pull herself together, at least enough to get through the interview.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Perhaps it was room service that got the wrong room. She opened up the door to politely redirect the hotel staff only to be met by a towering figure that was holding up a limp body.

"…Mori-san?" Kaori's eyes widened, completely shocked at the sight.

"Fix him," he demanded, before walking into her hotel room and placing the limp body on her empty bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't you see how pathetic he looks? He's broken. Fix him." Mori pointed to the sleeping figure that shifted on the comfy bed.

"My flight leaves in 7 hours, Mori. I'm not his mother, I'm not nursing him back to health," she stood her ground. Kyouya was the last person she wanted to see, sober or not. Mori saw her eyes narrow, clearly angry about the intrusion and the sight of him.

"Just until morning," he settled.

"No," she shook her head. "You think I'm not broken either? I can't fix him like a broken toy, Mori. I have trouble fixing myself. I want him out," she seethed.

"Fix yourself while you're at it then."

Mori left Kaori helplessly in the room without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello again. :) It would be wonderful to hear what you all think. Thank you to everyone who read this chapter!


	23. Chapter XXII

**Chapter XXII**

The pounding of his head was a familiar feeling. The light that shone through the glass windows and the uncomfortable bed was what woke the man up from his deep slumber. Immediately he felt the nausea and his stomach churn from the previous night. He was surprised to find a garbage can right by his bed, conveniently placed.

Having a hangover is never a pretty sight. Not even for the almighty Shadow King that poured the acidic contents of his stomach into the plastic can. He groaned at the pounding of his head before he rubbed his eyes to see where he was exactly.

Kyouya looked around the empty hotel room, not remembering how he possibly got there the night before. His glasses were neatly placed by the bedside table, along with a bottle of pain killers and a glass of water. The curtains were deliberately pulled to the end, obviously to let the sunlight enter at the very crack of dawn. His cell phone gave him the time of 7:30 AM.

His shoes were placed on the other side of the bed, his jacket on the chair by the desk. Kyouya's eyes travelled to something glimmering on the mahogany table. His body was stiff and his headache wouldn't stop pounding his head. Kyouya reached out for the painkillers that were placed by his bedside and swallowed the pills. He drank the refreshing water to soothe his dry throat.

Forcing himself off the softness of the hotel bed, he climbed his way off and made his way towards the desk. Kyouya's steps were heavy, taking more effort than he thought he would need to get to the desk just a few metres away.

A scrap piece of paper, neatly ripped from something else had her handwriting on it. Kaori's writing. Along with the ring that was strung on a silver necklace.

_Pull yourself together, Kyouya. _

Her handwriting hadn't changed a bit. Kyouya took the ring off the wooden desk. It still had its shine from years ago, with the engraving placed within. His eyes shifted back to the note.

_Also, call Mori. _

That was it. She left him with nothing else. He couldn't remember what happened the night before. Everything was a blank slate in his mind. He walked back to the bed, trying to piece together the events of the night.

He saw her at the courtyard, where she left him without looking back once. She claimed that he had given up when he hadn't, he wish he could've. He turned to alcohol, as a way to distract him from the heavy feeling that formed in his chest. He always did. It made him forget, and the next day was always exhausting enough to keep his mind off of things.

He remembered Mori taking away his glass of whisky. He remembered being thrown on something soft. His mind replayed an argument with her sharp voice and the sound of Mori nonchalantly closing the door.

_I can't fix him like a broken toy._

_I have trouble fixing myself._

The phrases replayed over in his head, he heard the sorrow that was hidden beneath her snappish tone. He remembered the sensation of her cold hands, the way she quietly murmured to him. He couldn't remember what he had said to her to incite the numerous sighs that lingered in his mind. Kyouya was drunk, but half awake… everything was blurry.

He heard bits and pieces of her speaking on the phone.

_I'll be in New York by then, don't worry. No, don't. I don't need it. Donate the money to charity. What do you mean why? I don't deserve what he made._

Kyouya blanked out for another moment, with other phrases coming to mind.

_I have to go. No, I am fine. Of course it's not a lie. Goodbye._

It was obviously a lie. Kyouya's fingers made his way up to his temples, massaging them to ease the pain. His memory ran out and his fingers stumbled to call Mori.

"Awake?" Mori answered the phone without bothering with any formalities. It was clear that the Shadow King wasn't the one to beat around the bush. "I don't know what happened between the two of you if that is what you wanted to ask."

Mori could tell that his friend wasn't satisfied with the answer that he gave. He was met with a moment of silence.

"Why?" Kyouya asked, not in the mood to be angry. His stomach churned again.

"You looked pathetic. Her address was right on your phone. I didn't think getting wasted in public was on your list of things to do."

Kyouya sighed. "Thanks, Mori," he reluctantly said. It took a while to coax out a few words of appreciation. Mori didn't mind, understanding the ways of the Shadow King. He hung up abruptly, leaving Kyouya to sort out his own mess.

* * *

><p>"Surprise!" Kaori cheered when she saw Dr Reynolds walking through the halls after a long day of being on call. It was a beautiful June evening, nearly a month after her visit to Japan.<p>

"Remember how I said I would buy you coffee forever?" Kaori nudged her mentor who tiredly looked over patient charts by the counter.

"I've never seen you so happy before," he groggily replied. She was never this happy, ever. It was an odd sight to see. In a good way, of course. The staff always saw her being serious, or giving the polite smile to others. They saw her occasionally laugh at a joke or when dealing with children. He couldn't tell if she was faking it or not.

Kaori held a nicely wrapped box with a large bow on top and presented it to the exhausted man.

"What is this?" he asked, obviously surprised at the gift.

"The coffee machine you've always wanted," Kaori replied. "As a thank you," she added.

"Thank you? For what?" The man was eager to rip up the beautifully wrapped box. Kaori gladly handed the heavy load to the man who attacked the gift like an animal. His eyes lit up at the sight of the coffee machine.

"I got into UCSF," she shyly said when he looked up at her with eyes of gratitude.

The six feet tall man pulled the girl into a crushing hug, happy for her success. He smelled like a lot of hand sanitizer. Kaori laughed and pulled away.

The doctor met the eyes of Kaori. His voice was low and serious. "The next four years are going to be a nightmare."

"I know," she smiled. She was ready for the nightmare to begin. "I can't wait."

Dr Reynolds scoffed at the naivety of the girl. Medical school was hell, her cloud nine moment was only going to last for a few weeks at best. He remembered the time when he was first accepted into medical school, he felt like he could conquer anything. The first day of school literally made him collapse the second he got home. It was a gruelling process.

The man wished her the best of luck before walking her out of the hospital. She gave him one of the brightest smiles he ever saw and was well off on her way.

She made it back to her apartment, having most of her things packed to move to the west coast. Kaori was going to miss her home. She decided to go out for the night, taking one of her last strolls of the city before she left. New York City wasn't exactly the safest place at night, but Kaori knew a thing or two about self-defence, taking a few classes during the days where she had trouble sleeping. It was a good way of relieving stress and morning exercise.

Kaori made her way down to the lobby of her apartment, dressed casually with her sunglasses over her head. The sun was still looming over the city, and was there to stay for quite some time during the summer months. She walked out with her phone in her hand in case anybody called and…

Dropped it right at the sight. She froze in the heat of the busy city of New York.

It was an absolute coincidence. Right there, right then at the very moment. It took him an entire month. One entire month to find her at the right place, at the exact time.

Kyouya found 4 estates under the name Vivienne Song in New York City. They were not petty ones either. Finding where she possibly lived was not a difficult task; meeting with her was the difficult task. He had a busy schedule and could only find so much time to scour each place out. He had driven to the last place on the list, a high-class condo in the middle of Manhattan. Kyouya Ootori leaned on his car, observing the place before going inside.

But instead she came out, absolutely paralysed at the sight of him. She took a few seconds to put herself back together, leaning down to pick up her phone. Kaori turned to the right, ready to walk away before anything else happened.

"We need to talk," Kyouya called to her before she could dash. She knew he was right. Kaori pivoted to the man who was dressed casually, or at least casual for his standard. His white shirt was unbuttoned at the top, tucked into the dark dress pants, and was paired with an Omega watch on his wrist.

"I have nothing to say to you," she coldly replied. "Do me a favour and never show up again."

He grabbed her arm before she could leave, forcing her to stay. His grip was firm, but not enough to hurt her. Kaori looked away, not wanting to see the man in front of her.

"Look at me," he ordered. She shook her head, stubborn as always. Kaori tried to wiggle out of his grasp, hoping to escape from his deathly grip on her.

"I never gave up on you," Kyouya's voice was stern, letting her go to take something out of his pocket. "But leaving this showed me that you did." The necklace with the silver ring strung upon it dangled in front of her face.

"I asked you to get yourself together, _not_ to find me on the other side of the world," Kaori said.

"I want an explanation. I don't stop until I get what I want," Kyouya still kept himself collected despite his voice rising every time he spoke.

"I'm sorry," she softly said. Kaori was at a loss of words. Her throat constricted, and her brain stopped functioning. Her fingers began to shake. She was overwhelmed with emotions. "But the sight of you... puts me in no condition to speak without having an emotional break down."

"If it's my Father that made you leave, or the sight of Ariana—" he listed the possible reasons of why she could possibly be avoiding him but was cut off.

"No," she denied. Although his reasoning was right, there was a bigger reason to her avoidance. Kyouya looked at her, with his eyes that pleaded to know why.

"You make me remember what it's like to have emotions. The sight of you churns my stomach, it hurts my heart and everything in my entire body shatters like glass. And just when I think I'm okay, just when I feel numb enough so I can bear to live another second, another minute…" she took a few seconds to pull herself together again. Her hands were in a fist, trying hard not to shake. Her lips began to quiver but her eyes showed no tears. Kaori tried hard to keep her back straight and her head held high.

"You show up again and destroy the wall I've built to protect myself," she finished.

Kyouya opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted again.

"And that ring … I couldn't hold onto you forever, especially when you're already with someone else," she bitterly added.

"But I promised tha–" he tried to speak.

"We're not teenagers anymore," Kaori yelled, throwing her hands in the air. Of course she would remember. She used to replay those memories each day, just to forget about the aching feeling on her chest. But she didn't have time to reminisce anymore. "I asked you to pull yourself together, not drown yourself in alcohol and fantasize about things that will never happen. Get back to your senses."

"So what we had was absolutely nothing?" his voice lowered.

She didn't want to call it nothing. She couldn't bring herself to say what they had was fake. He was the only one that could make her feel the way she did. Love was such a complex thing. She didn't understand how it could cause so many emotions of sadness, and happiness at the same time.

"If I say yes… would you give up?" she murmured.

The noise of New York traffic ringed in their ears. People walked by without bothering to glare. He saw her eyes slowly travel up to his face, waiting for his answer. How he longed to hold her so her pained expression would disappear… he didn't know why. The way she was able to make him forget about the fact that he was Kyouya Ootori, the CEO of a major corporation. Somehow she kept him sane, seeing her in real life relieved him from the little things that crept into his mind, driving him insane.

"Never."

"Then you're a fool."

* * *

><p>Kyouya sat in the headquarters of the Ootori Corporation, bombarded by papers that piled upon his desk. The Corporation was venturing into hotels and resorts, along with a few other side projects. It was expanding at such a fast pace, it caught the attention of worldwide financial observers. Many were keeping a close eye on the corporation, waiting for its downfall at any point.<p>

It was a lot of pressure. Kyouya had no time to even think about what was happening with Kaori, although he did keep tabs on the girl. It was hard not to resist.

"Sir, the Reiksens have accepted our offer," his secretary reported. "As well, the project for the resorts in the Maldives is well underway."

Kyouya nodded in approval. "Good."

"Mr Lam is scheduled to be meeting with you in fifteen minutes. Your flight to New York is in five hours, sir."

Kyouya dismissed his secretary and got ready for the meeting. Things were running smoothly.

They hadn't seen each other for months since he found her in New York. It wasn't like she wanted to see him anyway. Kyouya busied himself with the company, travelling and negotiating contracts. He didn't have the time to spontaneously find her, or to show up at her door for quite some time. Kyouya Ootori did have his ways to keep track of her though.

He stayed away from alcohol. There was something about it that made him ashamed, especially after he was told to pull himself together. His pride as an Ootori always gave him the assurance that he didn't need someone to tell him what to do, he didn't care. He was an Ootori and he had everything and everyone at he palm of his hand. Unfortunately, he knew that it was time to pull out before he got in too deep. He wasn't going to be the pathetic man that turned to drowning himself with alcohol. Not anymore. He couldn't face her that way.

Earlier in the day, Kyouya had an appointment with Ariana. Their conversation was straightforward, just like a business meeting. They both shook hands and wished each other the best. It was easier than what the CEO had expected.

She wasn't surprised when he brought their odd arrangement up that one day. She had given up trying to please him and her own family after much consideration. Those uncomfortable dates, his half-assed compliments… it wasn't what she wanted. They never had much in common, their personalities clashed… it was definitely not a match made in heaven.

Kyouya waited patiently at his desk, skimming through the finances of the last quarter of the year. His mind wandered away from the large numbers.

Was he really a fool for chasing after her? She was real. She wasn't a fantasy. His mind briefly pondered over the thought before his secretary announced that the business associate was coming through the door in two minutes.

* * *

><p>"Med student? Like you would ever have the time to volunteer here." The lady at the counter rolled her eyes and was not amused by the girl. She went by Dr Neuman. Kaori gave a shy smile.<p>

"I'd like to think I manage my time well. I think I can handle the workload."

The woman gave the girl a disapproving look. Medical school was tough. Hours upon hours were spent studying each night just to stay on top a day's worth of classes. It was difficult to juggle a job, or even a normal healthy relationship as a medical student.

"You need sleep," Dr Neuman bluntly stated. She had seen enough medical students collapse during their rotations; she didn't want another one who was barely in their first year to collapse. It was not a pretty sight. Med students slept every chance they got.

"I'll be alright," Kaori shrugged. The doctor narrowed her eyes.

"I'll give you an interview."

"Now?" Kaori was caught off guard.

"Does it look like I'll be free? I'm only doing this because of Reynolds," the Doctor sighed, owing her former student who decided to complete his residency in New York. She had seen med students come by, year after year. Dr Neuman knew that the student wouldn't be able to handle the load without compensating for her health.

They walked into her office, letting the girl take a seat. Kaori gladly sat, waiting for questions to be asked. She had hoped that the interview would be as generic as most of the interviews that she had been through. However, Dr Neuman decided to start off differently.

The doctor made her take her pulse. She ordered the girl on the scale, measuring her height and weight. They spoke about her eating habits. Dr Neuman asked about her daily schedule, and asked if she took part in any strenuous activities. Kaori was forced to answer questions about stress and her sleeping habits.

"You're underweight. You barely eat, nor do you sleep," the woman eyed the girl who was surprised by her blunt statement. Dr Neuman shook her head, disappointed. "You think you can be a doctor? Patients aren't going to take advice from hypocrites. Take care of yourself before you take care of others."

She hadn't been lectured like that in years. Kaori was stunned; it was such a familiar and nostalgic feeling. She almost missed getting lectured. In response, Kaori nodded, unsure of what to say. Surely a sly comment was not going to be appreciated.

"I'm going to prescribe sleeping pills. It seems like you have trouble sleeping for psychological reasons. Now, I'm not a psychologist, but you need to get yourself on track. Med school is an enormous load, and you need to take care of yourself before you collapse. I'm going to trust that you'll take these as prescribed."

Kaori was handed the slip of paper and ushered to the hospital pharmacy by the woman before she ran off to her duties. She stared blankly at the given bottle of pills before placing them in her bag.

She made her way home to her rented apartment, stopping by the grocery store. Maybe it was time to actually start cooking again. It had been a busy few months.

Moving to the other side of the country wasn't as easy as she had thought. It took a while for her to get settled in, but at least her apartment was beautifully furnished. Kaori indulged in the only luxury she allowed herself to, partly because Anthony had urged her to. His reasoning was convincing though. It was a practical investment, and sooner or later she'd have to stop relying on walking herself everywhere, especially on the west coast. Not every place was as convenient as New York with public transit. _Besides, your dad would've bought you one anyway._

Kaori reluctantly purchased a car, feeling a bit uneasy with the amount of money being put down. She had enough to live for the rest of her life comfortably, but even so she was never a large spender. She eventually settled on a Lexus ES, gaining the approval of Anthony before she moved off to San Francisco.

She was busy being an adult. Paying bills, handling her own finances, being a full-time student… the little things piled up leaving no time for herself. There were times before she slept, where she'd think of how she left him back in New York. It kept her up, refusing to let her sleep.

There was something about reality that she hated. The way it coldly snaps you back into a dreary world with no end. When she remembers the fact that it was Kyouya Ootori she thought about. He was the man that was taking the business world by storm, successful and well-respected in the eyes of the higher class. He thought of her as nothing but a fling during her teenage years. She didn't know why she was still lingering with the emotions.

_Never, _he said.

Would he really never give up on her? Kaori didn't see Kyouya giving up the Ootori name to be with her like her own father did with her own mother. Kaori didn't see him letting go of Ariana either. After all, she was beneficial to the company. Kyouya was a selfish man.

The thought of Kyouya led Kaori to her father.

_One day, I'm going to walk you down the aisle and… _

Her father never finished that sentence.

The heavy feeling on her chest came back. Memories of New York replayed.

* * *

><p>Kaori shook her head in disbelief. It must've been a lie. He was a host, he was paid to flirt with other girls, and of course he knew exactly what to say. She turned and walked off into the busy city of New York.<p>

Kyouya watched as she turned around, sceptical of what he had said. He too, was taken back with what he did. Words just spilled out of his mouth as he desperately tried to look for some type of conclusion, some answer to her disappearance. Why was he bothering to do this? He didn't know.

Kyouya was looking for a way to make himself stop the madness. His undying curiosity about her never left, it was causing his feet to move quickly to catch up to the girl as she headed into the park.

"You know I won't give up," he called out to her when she was in earshot.

She rolled her eyes. No, she wasn't going through this again. She wasn't going to fall into his trap like she did as a teenager. Kaori continued walking, pretending as though the man behind her was of no connection to her. The entrance of the park was relatively empty. Kyouya jogged up to the girl to try to stop her from walking away any further.

"Let go of me." Kaori snatched her arm away.

"Then stop running," Kyouya ordered.

"Why do you keep on wasting your time? Don't you have places to be, people to meet and an economy to uphold?" Her patience was running low. "You're Kyouya Ootori, the CEO of one of the largest medical companies of the world. _You_ need to get your priorities straight."

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" he ignored her outburst.

"Why do you show up knowing how much it hurts me?" Kaori was quick to reply.

"Then tell me why it hurts, tell me how much… let me fix you," Kyouya coaxed, using the same words he heard that one night while looking into her sorrowful eyes. He reached out to touch her but she stepped away before he could place a finger on her.

"No. Stop." Kaori looked down to the ground, shaking her head. "I don't need fixing," she coldly added.

"If you didn't then you wouldn't be pretending to look like you have everything under control."

"I do have everything under control until you come along to screw things over."

"Why do you do this to yourself?" he quietly asked, looking at her with pleading eyes to stop.

"I was doing splendid without you," she sarcastically said. Kaori wanted the conversation to end. "Leave me alone, Kyouya."

"Stop leaving… stop avoiding _us_. I promi—"

"—Promised what? Promised to move on with someone like Ariana? We're adults, not teenagers. Don't be ridiculous."

"We're not together—" he interjected.

"That doesn't matter when we can't possibly stay together, not without people judging you and being scrutinized by the media. It benefits neither of us. So leave," Kaori's eyes did not falter, leaving Kyouya mesmerized by her deep brown orbs. She made the move to walk on further.

Kyouya was quick to block her way.

"It benefits me," his voice was calm. It never lost its assertiveness.

He watched as she took a deep breath, as a way to keep herself calm before breaking down. It didn't look like she could go on any further, he could see how exhausted she was. Physically and emotionally. Kaori sighed before speaking.

"You'll benefit from losing money from the bad publicity you'll get for having a relationship with some worthless girl that grew up with a suicidal mother?" She snapped. Kaori mocked him for his irrationality.

"A girl that is shunned by the higher class because she's not a pure blood? You'll benefit by never gaining the approval of your father for a daughter in law…" Kaori quieted down at the end, with her mind replaying the meeting between Yoshio and her years ago. The sound of the medical documents slamming on the table as an incentive to leave was still chilling.

"It benefits in ways that I can not explain," he pursed his lips. Kaori was able to… fix him in a way he didn't know. She was able to somehow soothe him and keep him sane from the overload of work. The thought of her crept into his mind, driving him insane unless he saw her. "Those petty things are nothing and can easily be fixed."

"No. I'm not letting you do that," Kaori refused. She was stubborn, always putting others before her. It was a habit she never learned to break. She was taught to not be selfish.

"Vivienne—" Kyouya tried something.

"Don't call me that." Kaori never liked being called Vivienne by him. It just… it never felt right. The way his voice rang in her ears… being called by her Japanese name was comforting.

"Why not?" he challenged. "I could call you anything I'd like. I can do anything I please. No one is stopping me. So what in the world is stopping you from me?"

"What do you think?" she murmured.

* * *

><p>Kaori ran in the mornings. She didn't get much sleep, but she definitely ate better. At the very least, she would have breakfast, only because she woke up early enough to cook. Early mornings, late nights. Kaori couldn't sleep most nights, as sleeping pills were something she wasn't comfortable taking.<p>

She contemplated on thoughts in the morning, or she would clear her head so another day's worth of medical information could sink in. The mornings began to become chillier as the autumn season made its way. Kaori had flashbacks of her dreams as she ran faster through the park. The more she pushed herself, the more distracted she would be by the physical exhaustion.

Some days, it worked. Other days, she needed to stop or her body would collapse. Kaori knew her limits, but she never liked having to think about her dreams. The dark figure pulling her away, the grip of death was strong as she was forced to let go. She didn't know where she was being pulled, but she was always trapped in a room by herself with no escape. She was lonely, with no one else. Flashbacks of the way her mother let her hand go, the cold hands of her own father… everything was so vivid. Every morning she'd groggily wake up, sometimes with a headache or her body heavy from the emotional pain.

The funny thing was that no matter how often the nightmares occurred, it always took her by surprise. Kaori scoffed at herself before stopping at a bench to catch her breath. She ran the same track every day, early in the morning with no one around.

With one exception. Kaori always walked around a neighbourhood to cool herself down before making her way home. There was a car parked by a large oak tree, a perfect view of the track. She never thought of it as suspicious, until it began to show up every few weeks that it began to bother her, especially early in the morning at 6:38. She squinted and saw the slight reflection of a lens through the window.

Irritated and in a bad mood, Kaori decided to finally confront the person within the vehicle. She snuck up behind the car, easing her way to the passenger side before showing herself to the man that held the camera in his hand, clearly shocked and confused at how the girl managed to escape his view.

Kaori crossed her arms and knocked on the door, gesturing the man to at least roll down the windows. He was guilty to have been caught, and to be given a menacing glare did not help his situation. The man reluctantly rolled down the window, not sure how to greet the girl. Kaori held her hands out and demanded the camera along with all the memory cards he had with him.

"No, not the camera. It's expensive!" he cried.

"Then tell me who you are and what the hell you're doing," Kaori's eyes narrowed at the man, scrutinizing every detail. He looked like he was in his thirties, a ring on his finger clearly showed that he was married. The car had a lot of photographic equipment along with an abundance of paper on his passenger side. Was he an investigator? Clearly he wasn't a very good one.

"Robert Andrews," he scrambled to find his business card in the midst of the pile of paper on the opposite seat. "I…" he stuttered as he tried to find the words. "I was hired by—"

Her face dropped at the word "hired". Like it couldn't get anymore obvious.

"I'm going to ask you to leave and never show up ever again," Kaori warned. "Or you can expect the police to get involved."

The man slowly nodded, blown away by how calm and collected she was. Of course, it was enough to make him feel the chills down his spine by her angry tone.

"Memory cards, now," Kaori ordered, with her hand in front of the man's face. The man reluctantly placed one of the cards in her palm, and slowly two others after her glare. "Is that it?" she asked.

"I swear it is. Last two cards are from the past two months," Robert defended himself. Kaori made eye contact with the man, she could tell he was easily intimidated. He seemed to be telling the truth.

"Thank you for the evidence, Mr. Andrews. I'll be sure to press charges if I see you in my sight," Kaori gave one of those polite smiles. Robert shivered. It was like she had two personalities.

"Let Mr Ootori know that the infringement of my privacy is enough to get him sued," she threatened and calmly walked away.

The investigator was stunned at her deduction.

* * *

><p>Kyouya narrowed his eyes at his secretary. Ryotaru bowed his head down to his boss, apologizing for the mistake that he had made. He had figured that any investigator would have worked, how hard was it to keep track of some girl anyway? Ryotaru didn't understand the importance of the task, especially when the man had other things to do.<p>

Ryotaru's organizational skills were crucial to the world economy, or so he thought. The appointments he booked, the schedules he put together along with the mediocre chores that were given to him constantly kept the Ootori going despite the lack of appreciation he showed. The Ootori gave his secretary the only appreciation he knew, and that was the bonus on his paycheque at the end of the year.

Ryotaru internally sighed and silently said goodbye to the extra digits on his paycheque. He stuttered a few words to accept his mistake.

"A-and uh, Sir. I was told that she left you a message," the secretary's eyes were still lowered, his head facing the ground as a sign of respect. He could feel the eyes of the Ootori staring down at him, waiting for him to continue.

"She said that the infringement of her privacy was enough to sue."

Ryotaru looked up after a few moments of silence, wondering if it was alright to finally lift his head. The Ootori was still waiting for him to continue but clearly the man had nothing else to say.

"Our flight to New York is tomorrow. Be ready. Dismissed."

Kyouya sighed after his secretary left the office. Perhaps she was a lot more intuitive than he had thought, or the investigator was terrible. Either way, getting caught keeping tabs on her was not something the Ootori enjoyed. The Ootori still had something up his sleeve.

* * *

><p>Kaori yawned. It was 4 PM. Classes had ended and she was absolutely exhausted. It had been a tiring week and everything just seemed to go wrong. It started off with her car getting rear ended by someone, leaving her stuck without transportation. She was forced to walk around or take public transit. It wasn't such a terrible thing as she had done it so many times before, but it was definitely inconvenient. Kaori ended up getting to class late multiple times.<p>

Work was piling up and Kaori hadn't had so much difficulty trying to understand organic chemistry since her days in Cambridge. It was frustrating as she spent hours upon hours trying to make sense of it all. She got no sleep, and couldn't muster the energy to even go out running.

Kaori stood in line of the Starbucks, rubbing her eyes. She needed caffeine, and quickly before she collapsed. She still needed to review the Krebs cycle when she got home. She sighed before getting to the counter to order. The barista chuckled. He had seen so many tired med students, it became amusing.

"How many hours of sleep did you get?"

Kaori groggily tried thinking. "I don't think I got any… which is why I look like a mess." She was dressed in her oversized blue Cambridge hoodie, with a pair of leggings underneath and her running shoes. Her thick rectangular rimmed glasses helped to hide her dark circles. Her hair was braided messily to the side. She looked pale and drained of all the energy she had.

Another employee handed her coffee with a shy smile of encouragement. Kaori tried her best to twist her own mouth the same way but it turned out to be more of an awkward expression instead. She poured in the sugar to her drink and closed the lid.

She began walking out of the store, half asleep and unaware of her surroundings. She knocked into someone, which in return caused her to drop her coffee all over the floor of the store. Kaori swore quietly. She didn't have the energy to be angry, or even apologize. She just shook her head in disbelief accepted the fact that it was just another bad day.

"I'll make you another one," the barista offered, feeling sympathetic. "It's on us… and don't even worry about the mess."

"No… I'm sorry, I'll just…" she sighed again. "Whatever." Kaori began walking out of her way around the person she had knocked into, apologizing quickly before walking out of the store. Someone latched onto her arm a few metres after she left. Kaori saw a cup of coffee of the largest size placed in front of her before she looked up to see the familiar face.

Her eyes widened, unsure of whether or not she was hallucinating. He stood there silently, unfazed by her reaction. Kaori shook her head in disbelief once again. It wasn't happening. It was ridiculous. Like he would ever chase her all the way to the other side of the country and magically show up to give her coffee.

She kept on walking to shake off the image.

"Take the coffee." It wasn't an offer. It was a demand. Kyouya easily walked beside her as she made her way down the street. She stopped suddenly, and looked at him in surprise. He was real. She wasn't hallucinating.

"How did you find me?" Kaori was still trying to make sense of it all, it wasn't like she had the energy to run or even sound angry.

Kyouya placed the coffee in her cold hand and smirked. Kaori looked down to the aromatic drink that was placed gently in her hand. She was tempted to drink it.

"Then at least tell me why you're here."

"Business," he vaguely answered. It was obvious, wasn't it? He watched as she tried thinking things through. She still had that puzzled look, with her head tilted to the side. Kyouya never got tired of that.

"And… this?" she was referring to the venti coffee in her hand.

He shrugged. Kyouya had his ways. He had actually planned to make a stop at UCSF. Haruhi had mentioned that Kaori planned to go to med school, and knowing her he searched for the best programs in the country. It wasn't difficult to find her in the midst of all the applicants. Her name popped up quickly along with her schedule and the rest of her application. Her address, essays, interview notes… everything. It only happened to be a coincidence that the Ootori Corporation paired up with the University to test out a new drug that was in the works of combating diabetes.

Kyouya stopped by Starbucks to get his dose of caffeine, finding a girl tiredly waiting by the counter for her own drink. She twiddled her fingers, yawned and rubbed her eyes. Just when she grabbed the drink, she had accidentally bumped into a stranger and spilled her much needed coffee. Kyouya chuckled quietly as he watched the scene unfold. But upon closer inspection… he realized it was her.

It was by pure coincidence. Perhaps luck was on his side today.

Kaori was too tired to say anything about him showing up in front of her. She could tell that he was already prepared for her to push him away again. Kaori wondered why he was so persistent. Surely he'd back off after seeing how much of a mess she looked like.

He took her by the hand and led her to his BMW. Kyouya spoke through actions, and not words. He gently ushered her into the leather seated car, despite Kaori being reluctant to move at first. She was so fragile that it wasn't difficult for him to give a slight push for her to sit in the passenger seat.

"Are you alright?" he quietly asked before he started the car. Kaori looked at the man beside her, dressed in a dark suit. His glasses and hair perfectly placed. He looked flawless. Kaori scoffed.

"Do I look okay?" She didn't want to fight. She didn't want to argue. Not today, at least. She looked terrible. He could've at least taken a hint from her physical appearance.

He drove in silence for a while; slowly pulling up to an apartment building that just happened to be where Kaori lived.

"You never told me why," Kyouya said, pulling to a stop. The real reason why kept him on his toes.

Kaori sipped her coffee silently, trying to think of the things to say. It was such an unexpected twist of events, she was still wondering how she got into the car of all places. Her brain was working slowly but surely, the lack of sleep definitely took a toll on her. The sight of him… and the coffee. The littlest things just made her day better. She forgot how much she missed having… someone care for her.

The pain she felt before stemmed from the fact that Kaori believed no one was left for her. Not her mother, not her father, and not… Kyouya any longer after she had seen him with somebody else. She had missed him. Although she couldn't understand if what they had was just a fling. She knew that she wasn't good enough for him. Kaori couldn't bear to think of turning out like her own mother. Scenarios popped in her mind, one thought led to another, memories from the past replayed…

Thinking was a dangerous past time for Kaori.

But today was not the day. It was too difficult to explain. She was exhausted, and she still needed to study. Medical school was hell, and it was true. She had too many things on her plate at the moment, and dealing with her emotions was just not one of her priorities.

"Not now," Kaori softly said. She was glad that she had so many things to deal with. It was hard to speak about her own emotions.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Thank you… for the coffee," she murmured. "It really helped." She turned to the door and grabbed the handle. Kyouya placed a hand on her shoulder, as if to ask her not to leave. Kaori stiffened at his touch but didn't make a move. She shifted back in her seat and waited for him to speak.

His large hands took one of hers, placing something cold in the middle of her palm. She missed the touch of his hands that fit perfectly with her own. The silver band strung on the necklace shined in the sunlight.

"It was your ring in the first place."

Kaori shook her head. Having it as a reminder would be too dangerous, too much. Her mind would wander off to places and her first priority was school. She gently placed it back in his hands, careful not to offend him.

"I still won't give up," Kyouya reminded.

She shook her head. "You really should. I'm not worth anything." Kaori tried smiling but was too tired to show any emotion on her face. It was difficult enough to speak. She grabbed the handle of the car and stepped out of the vehicle, taking a moment to gain her balance.

He too, got out of the car unsure of whether or not to help her or not. She trudged along towards her apartment building and stopped after realizing something.

Kaori turned around and narrowed her eyes. He wasn't supposed to know where she lived, yet he drove her to her apartment. She may have been exhausted but her brain was still thinking, somewhat. She looked at Kyouya as his eyes watched every move she made like a predator hunting its prey. He was worried for her… in his own way.

"I wasn't joking about suing you," Kaori said, regaining her senses.

Kyouya propped up his glasses with his finger, smirking. "I'd like to see you try," his voice was smug.

Kaori sighed. She wouldn't sue. But she did have a good lawyer that would be more than willing to have her back if she needed it. Kaori shook her head and turned around to leave him.

"You owe me."

He just wouldn't let her leave, would he? That was the last thing she wanted to do. Be indebted to him. It meant seeing him again. It meant having to remember him.

"I don't owe you a thing, Mr Ootori. I'll take your actions for today as an apology for infringing my privacy," she calmly answered. "But as of now, we have nothi—"

"We have unfinished business and you owe me answers," Kyouya interjected.

"You're doing well without me, what answers do you possibly need? Why I left? Why I'm avoiding you?" she offered. Was it not obvious enough? "You should know that we… _us_ can't happen. It's…" she drifted off, trying to find the words to explain. But she couldn't think of a simpler explanation.

"But would you want it to?" He simply asked. There was nothing to it. He spoke like the matter was black and white. Kaori only saw grey.

"Want what? For us to happen? Would I want your love?" She scoffed. "You never loved me. And I…"

"And what?" he challenged. She never loved him? Would she eat those words she said years ago?

Kaori pretended not to hear his comment. She moved onto a different topic. "Why are you doing this? What do you want from me? You probably have girls lined up for you waiting to marry you."

"And you don't feel privileged to have Kyouya Ootori standing before you?" Kyouya's ego inflated once again, after hearing her last comment. If other women were waiting to have just a piece of him, why was she so reluctant?

"No. I don't. I think you're being ridiculous," Kaori bluntly replied. "So what do you want from a girl that has absolutely nothing to offer you?

"I want everything," Kyouya said, watching as Kaori took a deep breath out of frustration. She gulped down some of her coffee to calm down.

"I can't give you everything, and you can't give me what I want either." Kaori looked him in the eye, letting him know that she had already won the silent battle between the two.

"Try me," Kyouya smirked. He had everything there was to offer. Money, cars, houses... anything she wanted.

"You can't love me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. :) I hope everyone is having a wonderful summer. Reviews will always be appreciated. You guys make my day with... really anything haha. Story alerts, reviews, favourites... whatever. Once again, thank you to all of you that keep up with this story.


	24. Chapter XXIII

**Chapter XXIII**

It was rare for the Ootori to ever have a bad day.

"You what?"

"Sir, the store was out of the coffee so I—"

"You will find me _the_ coffee. The largest size there is, and in purest, blackest form."

Kyouya Ootori was a picky man, especially with coffee. His secretary lowered his head and went on another scavenger hunt to find the usual beverage the CEO downed each day. There was a slight dip in the Ootori shares today, nothing too drastic to be worried about. Companies had their highs and lows daily. Although for the Ootori, it wasn't the same. Each drop was a nightmare. Each percentage meant a loss.

And Kyouya was never the one to lose.

One of the negotiations fell through earlier in the week, causing what would have been the most high-tech physiotherapy centres in the world to be dropped as a project. Fuyumi had been pestering him for the past few days to meet up with her, making unnecessary phone calls throughout the day.

Kyouya sat in the first-class lounge in the airport, waiting for his now delayed plane. He had an important appointment in 15 hours. His flight was meant to arrive 6 hours prior to the meeting. Things just weren't going his way.

Everything pissed him off. From the ticking of the clock, or the clacking of a woman's high heel shoes. The way time passed slowly made him anxious, and he needed his dose of caffeine desperately. A cup of tea was placed in front of him as his fingers tapped on the table.

The man sat across from the Ootori, giving a smile. His brown hair and hazel eyes were hard to miss. He looked strangely familiar. He introduced himself in Japanese, despite looking like he was of mixed heritage.

"Ootori-san, correct? An Ouran graduate? We were in the same graduating class. Suzuku Hazu." He gave a smile and offered his hand to the grumpy man. He had noticed the Shadow King sitting tiredly in the lounge, and realized that it would only be polite to say hello to his former classmate. It was a good opportunity for his business anyway.

Kyouya begrudgingly took the hand out of obligation and nodded. Suzuku ushered for the Ootori to take a sip of the tea, mentioning that it was still a source of caffeine. The Shadow King took a sip, still silent. He wasn't in the mood to speak. He waited for his former classmate to continue.

Suzuku went on about running his father's business in the States. It was a large engineering firm. The brunette had run out of things to say about himself, hoping that the Ootori himself would bother to at least contribute a word to the one-sided conversation. A moment of silence ensued before Suzuku decided to mention something.

"I had a friend that used to drink tea like an addict back in Cambridge," Suzuku chuckled. "She would down cups of it before exams."

The Ootori raised an eyebrow, he wasn't amused. Kyouya nodded out of politeness, silently wishing that the man would leave soon.

"She was in our graduating class, uhh… Vivi—I mean, Nakamoto. Nakamoto Kaori," he specified. "We went to Cambridge together."

Kyouya narrowed his eyes at the mention of her name; he placed the tea down on the table. Suzuku watched as the Ootori suddenly became interested in what he had to say.

"I heard she was in medical school. UCSF, actually," Suzuku continued.

"You… keep in contact with her?" Kyouya asked.

"Not since she started at UCSF, but we used to have the occasional phone calls," he answered. Suzuku shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to approach the next topic. "I'm sorry, I know this seems rude… but," he paused. How could he say this without sounding inconsiderate? "Did you two ever have…anything together? Back in Ouran?"

Kyouya smirked. His expression smug. "And if we did?" He wouldn't ever reveal enough to blatantly say the truth, but to be honest, even till this day he wasn't sure how to describe what he had with her. It was… ineffable.

Suzuku smiled, as if to reminisce the times he had back in University with her. "It would explain why she always refused to go out with me. Or… really anyone. She was quite distant. There was something about her that everyone was curious about."

"Ah, I see." It sounded just like her. Kyouya took another sip of his tea. The beverage was beginning to grow on him. It wasn't exactly as aromatic as his coffee though.

"We used to joke about how she would never get married because she spent so much time alone. But her grades were extraordinary. You wouldn't expect anything less from a doctor-to-be, no?" Suzuku sat back comfortably in his seat, watching as the Ootori immerse himself in the information.

"Where are you headed?" It was back to small talk.

"London," Kyouya replied. They were in New York City. "And you?"

"San Francisco. I need to get back to the Headquarters." Suzuku checked the time on his watch. He needed to go. But not before finding something else first. "Last question. Are you…two still together?"

Kyouya stiffened, narrowing his eyes. "What do you think?"

Suzuku shrugged. "Maybe I still have a chance."

The tea suddenly tasted bitter. Kyouya narrowed his eyes and glared at the man.

It was definitely not a good day for the Ootori.

* * *

><p>Her smile. Her perfect teeth. The way she shook her head at the dumb things he said. She was still quiet. Reserved. Too mature for her own age.<p>

"It was really nice seeing you again, Scott," Vivienne said, stirring her coffee. It had been a while since she had seen her former classmate. He spontaneously called her during her lunch break, giving her just enough time for a quick meeting with Suzuku.

His brown hair complimented his dark red tie perfectly as he joked with her like the old times. He had definitely grown though. He was no longer the boy that partied all night waking up with a hangover the next day. He didn't need Kaori to scold him anymore, or come over with painkillers in the mornings.

"Speaking of seeing people… do you happen to be seeing anyone?" he smoothly asked.

Kaori chuckled. "Oh yes. I am."

He eyed her confusingly. She wasn't seeing the Ootori was she? His hopes deflated; maybe he never had a chance in the first place.

"I'm seeing my study notes all night… anatomy all day, every day," she joked. "Physiology has been my part-time lover for the past few weeks. Unfortunately, I'll be moving on next week to something else."

Suzuku rolled his eyes. "That's lame." She was never good with jokes. But he appreciated the effort. "So I guess… you're not seeing anyone?"

She shook her head, smiling sweetly. "I can't even have proper meals in a day much less keep up a relationship."

"But… what if someone was willing to do that?"

"Do what?" Kaori slowly said. She raised an eyebrow, suspicious of her friend's behaviour.

"Keep up with you, and your hectic schedule. Care for you. Keep up a relationship with you," Suzuku hinted.

"Are you trying to set me up with someone? Seriously, no. Don't. Oh god, please. Don't," she pleaded when she imagined all the awkward scenarios that would ensue. Kaori wasn't looking for a relationship, and her personal life was already messy as it was. She wasn't ready for that type of emotional attachment.

The girl just couldn't take a hint. Suzuku shook his head, she hadn't changed. Kaori was still dense as ever. He remembered when he tried asking her out, and she took it as a joke. It was cute, but frustrating.

"No, I'm… trying to ask if you want to start a relationship," he explained.

"Why would anyone want a relationship with me?" she laughed. "Please, dating a med student is probably the last thing anyone would want."

"But… they're not going to date you because you're a med student; they'll date you for you."

"And this crazy person happens to be sitting in front of me?" Kaori suspiciously asked.

"Yes," he grinned.

"Oh god," Kaori rolled her eyes. "I thought we went through this back in Cambridge. The answer is still no, and that was still a bad joke."

"I was serious, geez," his tone was still light-hearted. "And I still am."

"But why now? Why me?" Kaori asked, taking another sip of her coffee. She peeked at the time on her phone. Class was going to start soon.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I always find myself remembering those times in Cambridge. Those times when you tutored me, and nursed me back to health when I was drunk. I remember those days when you would sit beside me and listen to me rant, patiently and quietly—"

"I was being a friend," Kaori cut him off before he went any further. "Nothing more," she clarified. "I'm sorry if you got the wrong—"

"No. Don't apologize," Suzuku insisted. "I knew that you didn't like me that way, but I felt the need to try."

"If you knew then… what are you doing now?" Kaori paused. "Are you high?"

He laughed. Suzuku wasn't that kid anymore. But the disapproving look on her face brought back memories. "No. I'm not. I guess… I don't know. I feel like, we could have something together." he explained. "I know this seems really impulsive but, honestly, we can give this a try."

Kaori sat in her seat, unsure of what to say. She didn't feel the way she did for… him. It wasn't the same. Suzuku was just a really good friend. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. But… no. I mean, it's sweet of you and all, but I don't think of you that way," Kaori sincerely pleaded.

"It's because of the Ootori, right?" Suzuku shrugged. He knew it from the beginning; he just thought that maybe she would move on. It had been years. "I thought… since you weren't wearing the ring…"

"What do you mean?" Kaori narrowed her eyes. "What made you think I had anything to do with him?"

"You two hung around a lot in high school, didn't you?"

"Yeah, like… friends…?" Kaori wasn't even sure how to describe their relationship. She couldn't blatantly say, _Oh, it was just…_us_._

"You don't seem too sure about that, Vivienne," he raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it exactly that you're holding onto?"

"It's… complicated," she reluctantly said. "I have to go to class. It was um, it was nice seeing you again."

Kaori stood from her seat and grabbed her bag.

"Wait," Suzuku called out. "Just think… about what I said, alright?"

She politely smiled and dashed to her class. Maybe it was time to stop holding onto something that wasn't meant to happen. But he… he always came back. She couldn't let go until he did.

* * *

><p>It had been a week.<p>

It was time to face the problem. She sat by her kitchen table, with her study papers scattered all across. Some of them had tea stains, others were highlighted and written upon with no mercy. The rest of her apartment was dark since it was already 10:30 at night. She decided to take a break from studying. After all, it was the weekend.

Her study breaks were usually to do chores around her home. This was an exception. There was an itching feeling at the back of her mind to sort things out. Suzuku called a few days prior, but Kaori couldn't quite bring herself to answer the call.

Maybe… maybe it could work. Was it so bad for her to move on? It had been years, and they were only teenagers after all. But Kyouya… she didn't know. Was it a done deal? Did they have absolutely nothing? She pushed him away like it was nothing. She needed to stop thinking about him. It was only a fantasy.

The merits weighed out her selfish desires. His company would benefit, the upper class would approve and Kyouya would live a pretty decent life with luxuries and a woman worthy enough to be beside him. It was good. It was fine for him.

Kaori wouldn't have to deal with being scrutinized by the higher class or the media. She wouldn't have to end up like her mother. She didn't know if she would be happy, but she would find happiness somewhere else, someday.

They lived in two different worlds, and that was how it should have been from the start.

Even if it was time to move on, she wasn't going to end up with Suzuku. Kaori was not ready for anything emotional. It was too dangerous.

Kaori's phone rang coincidentally, with exactly the person she wanted to speak to. She answered quietly, glad that he called her.

"So did you… think about what I said?"

"Yeah, and I—"

The doorbell rang before she could answer. Kaori told the other line to hold on so she could open the door. It took a minute for her to realize what was happening and she was quick to shut the door before the figure walked in. The weight of his body leaned on the door, preventing the helpless girl from blocking his way.

"I'll have to call you back," Kaori quickly said, and gave up fighting.

Kaori was speechless. She was irritated and frustrated by his behaviour. "Kyouya, are you insane? Showing up at my door late at night and barging in without another word? On top of that I was on the phone with someone impo—"

"—It was that Suzuku bastard, was it?" he seethed.

How did he know this? "He's a friend," Kaori coldly said. "A very dear friend who—"

"—Wants a relationship with you?" he angrily finished her sentence.

"And if he did?" Kaori was beginning to feel frustrated. It was none of his business.

"Refuse," Kyouya ordered. "I won't allow it."

"What gives you the right to say so? You've clearly moved on. Get the hell out of my house before I call the police."

They stood in silence. Kaori's eyes travelled to his face, where he tiredly stared back at her. His jaw line became more defined, his hair still shifted to the side. His glasses sat on his nose bridge; she noticed that his frames were different. He was still the same height, or maybe she grew a little taller. Kyouya was more built; his shoulders were broader than what she remembered. He wore a dark blazer, his tie loosened. It looked like it had been a long day.

Kyouya noticed her eyes soften. He saw how she observed every part of him. She clutched her phone tightly with her arms crossed. Her hair was laid loosely down, as she dressed comfortably in a t-shirt and sweatpants. She wore her square framed glasses, waiting for him to speak. Or, leave was more like it.

"I…" he started off. "I got off a 10 hour flight and—"

"—Came to break down my door?" Kaori was not sympathetic.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's been a long day," Kyouya explained, trying to win her sympathy. He didn't want to leave. He still had things to say, things to ask about. He didn't want to see her go, especially to someone else.

She sighed. "That's a terrible excuse. Just lea—" Kaori was always interrupted by his voice.

"Define," his voice overpowered hers. He wasn't going to be pushed away this time. He was going to fix this.

"Define what?" she snapped.

"Love. What you want. Tell me." He was determined not to lose her.

Kaori bit her lip. She said the answer impulsively the other time. She wasn't too sure herself, but that seemed to be the beauty of the concept. Love. What was it?

"I don't know," she simply said. "Isn't that wonderful? I don't know what it is. I don't know if you can love me. I don't know if that's even what I want, but I know you can't give that to me."

"I can," Kyouya insisted. "I just need to know how."

"I think you need to know how to give up," Kaori corrected.

"I can't." He really couldn't. It wasn't like he hadn't tried.

"Yes you ca—"

"I _can't,_" he growled.

"And why not?" she calmly asked. She leaned on the wall, waiting for something stupid to come out of his mouth. Kaori waited for something he would've said as a host. She waited for his insincere words, his lies. He wouldn't love her. He was only here because…

Kaori couldn't quite think of the reason. For her? She scoffed at the thought.

"I can't forget you."

"Showing up everywhere I go isn't helping," Kaori sarcastically commented.

He continued on, pretending not to hear her comment. Kyouya was exhausted from his flight and rushing over to her home out of nowhere, it took a toll on him. Kaori heard how his voice dropped to a lower volume, softly trying to explain that he wasn't here to hurt her.

"You're engraved in my memories. Your voice, your touch, your eyes…" He took a step closer to her. Kaori instinctively shifted away from him, but she was trapped by the wall. Each step he took towards her, the faster her heart beat. It was like she was a teenager all over again.

"I've tried erasing you. I've worked as much as I can. I've even used alcohol to drown my thoughts of you."

Kaori couldn't look at him. She was guilty. Kaori had seen how he was when he was drunk, and it wasn't a pretty sight. But she didn't think it was caused by her. She didn't think he was hurt. He was the Shadow King after all, his icy exterior was impossible to penetrate. Over the years, she had forgotten that he was only human. A human being that felt loneliness and pain, like everyone else.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know…" she stopped speaking as Kyouya hovered over her and looked down at her. Kaori was scared to look up. She had no means of escape, with his strong arms at either side of her. Her only form of defence was to not make eye contact with the man.

"I'm sorry," Kaori coaxed out. It was short, and it was simple. She didn't want to go into anymore detail.

"A mere apology isn't going to fix me," he whispered. His husky voice made her shoulder curl, his warm breath breathing down the side of her neck made her shiver.

"You're not the only one that needs to be fixed," Kaori had trouble speaking. Her throat began to constrict. Tears were going to form if she didn't push him away quick.

"Then let's make a deal. You fix me. And I'll fix you," Kyouya pulled away just in time, giving some room for the girl. He patiently waited for her answer. He watched as she began breathing again, calming herself down. Her eyes were dull, but beautiful as they always were. She was deep in thought. Her lips parted like she was going to say something, keeping him hopeful but she closed them after nothing came out. She tried speak multiple times, always ending up without bring herself to do so. Kaori eventually forced herself to coax a few words out.

"I'm a mess, Kyouya," she admitted. "I don't think… you can fix me." In other words, she wasn't going to accept his offer.

"I can try," Kyouya softly said. He didn't want to let her go. Not in this state. He was so close.

"You can't," she adamantly shook her head. "I really don't know… if I'll ever be okay."

"What happened?" he gently asked. "Tell me." He didn't demand, he just…it was something about his voice tempted her to spill all the things that had happened to her in the past few years. Kaori just couldn't. Not when exams were so close. She couldn't bear to fail.

Kaori just shook her head. "Nothing."

She walked over to her kitchen to make a cup of coffee for her guest. He didn't look like he was going to leave any time soon. Kaori figured that it was only polite to serve him something before he left.

Kaori opened cupboards in the kitchen to find coffee. Perhaps it would have been better to just give him tea instead, since she couldn't find coffee. She shrugged. It was too late, he was getting tea regardless.

Kyouya followed her into the kitchen, watching as she silently made tea to serve him. He noticed something peculiar as she opened one of the many cupboards in the kitchen. One pill bottle, sitting in an empty cupboard. She closed it quickly, as though she had forgotten it was there. Kaori scrambled to hide the object, almost as if she was scared. It was strange.

Kyouya sauntered his way smoothly to the cupboard that she closed. He picked up the bottle, reading the label. It was completely empty, and it shouldn't have been unless she needed all of the sleeping pills.

"You… have trouble sleeping?" Kyouya asked.

Kaori turned around to find him holding the pill bottle that was prescribed months ago. She emptied out the bottle as soon as she got it. In case… anything happened.

"I do," she replied. Kaori was quick to answer, but she wasn't planning on telling him anything else.

Kyouya looked at the prescribed dosage. _Take one ONLY when needed._

"You take these… often?"

"I didn't take a single one," Kaori's answers became short. She didn't want to talk about it. Something was up. Kyouya wanted to know, but he couldn't pry. The more he dug, the less she revealed. She was difficult to work with, but that was what made her so… enticing.

"The bottle is empty," he stated. He wasn't asking a question. He just… said what was obvious.

"I emptied it out before I could take any," Kaori vaguely explained.

"But you kept the bottle…" Kyouya confusedly said.

"As a reminder."

Kyouya took the tea from the hands of the girl. Kaori placed her palm out, silently asking for the bottle back and placed it right where she left it. She had no type of medication in the home. No cough syrup, not any form of a pain killer, not even vitamins. Kyouya narrowed his eyes, wondering why she would do such a thing.

He kept silent. He could tell that Kaori was on her toes, expecting him to ask about the pills that she didn't want to talk about. They sat across from each other, by her messy kitchen table. Kyouya looked down to see her lecture notes scattered around, highlighted and underlined at different points. He looked back at Kaori, who was in a daze. She stared at her fingers, as she silently waited for him to leave.

"I suppose… I'll take my leave now," Kyouya reluctantly said. Kaori nodded, slowly leading him out the door. Her steps were slow, her mind was wandering elsewhere. It wasn't like her.

She opened the door for Kyouya.

"Can I…" he slowly began, waiting to get her attention. She looked up at him tiredly. Kaori raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hold you?" Kyouya finished, uneasy about his choice of words. He just wanted to remember how she felt, in his arms. He was tired of replaying a memory. His mind told him not to, but his body wanted to remember the same feeling.

Kaori stood there stiffly. Her mind was beginning to wander off to places that she didn't want to go to. Not again. Things were going to become dangerous if she kept thinking. She needed someone to pull her out of the depths of her mind before she got in too deep again. Just this once she promised herself. Just this once would she be selfish.

"Please," Kaori softly whispered. "Hold me."

* * *

><p>His hands were cold. His face was pale. There was no sign of life in him. There was no machine that beeped; the room was filled with an eerie silence that resonated in her ears.<p>

January 12th, 2:41 AM. That was the date of his death.

It was surprisingly quick. He didn't suffer as much as she thought he would. She held onto his cold hands a little longer. The very last time she would ever be able to hold the hands of her own father.

It was strange holding the dead. It felt like she was cut free from something. There was no connection. He was no longer human. He was dead. That was it.

Doctors would be filing in sooner or later. She let go and exhaled.

They say there are 5 stages of grief. Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance. Kaori didn't like the thought of that. She didn't like how people classified things black and white, like she had to fit into any of the five categories. The truth was that she knew he was dead, long before she had known about the DNR he had signed. She wasn't in denial. Kaori wasn't angry for the loss. Nor did she think death was anything worth bargaining for. It had already happened. She couldn't take him back. That left the other two.

Kaori was numb. He was dead. End of story. That seemed simple enough to understand and accept.

Anthony came by with her father's will after a few days. Her apartment was scattered with papers that she mindlessly signed. She became rich overnight. She didn't feel that way.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Will you… be okay if I leave you?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I'm fine. Just go."

She was alone again. The feeling felt foreign, despite living alone for so long. It was different. Kaori had no one to lean on anymore. No one was there to care for her. She felt like she no longer existed. It was one of those moments where it felt like it was okay to disappear. Disappear forever because no one would know. No one would care.

Kaori flinched at the boiling water that spilled over her hand from the tea. The pain was easy to bear. It was relieving. She let it sting for a while longer before heading over to the kitchen. But by then it no longer hurt.

She felt sane. But in truth she knew that she was beginning to break down. She walked over to her cupboard. Pain killers. Cough syrup. Tylenol. Advil. Band-aids. Gauze. Iodine.

Which one would she take? Which one would help her sleep better tonight? Which one would help her forget?

Better yet. Which one would help her disappear forever?

Kaori blindly took a bottle and assumed that it would work. No one was going to discover her body until it began to rot. She sat by her bedside, thinking. If she died, no one would remember. No one would care. No one would even discover her until it was too late. The feeling of loneliness was too difficult to bear.

It was so easy. It was so easy to die. She could jump off a cliff, a building, a bridge. But those would attract too much attention. Kaori could have taken a knife and slit her wrists, slowly waiting for herself to die from blood loss. She could do it quickly, stabbing herself right in the chest. But that would have been too messy. She could just take the easier route. Die peacefully after overdosing.

Like mother, like daughter. She couldn't even bring herself to laugh at the similarity.

It had been years since her mother died. And it was only then she understood why her mother committed suicide. She was guilty. She wasn't being selfish, she was too guilty. The way everyone mocked her, the way they ridiculed her… it brought shame to her own husband. And it was why she cracked. Her mother couldn't take it anymore. She died because of her guilt, not for her selfishness.

Kaori finally understood. How easy it was to die. How easy it was for your mind to wander. How dangerous it was to have these thoughts. She wondered if her mother hesitated enough to stop, to realize how wrong it was. How terrible it would be to die.

It was overwhelming how she could snap back into reality and out of it so quickly at the same time. She was crazy. She was sick. She needed someone.

Kaori was broken, lonely, vulnerable and scared.

* * *

><p>He smelled like peppermint and coffee. He rubbed her back to calm her down. Kaori began hyperventilating without knowing, her grip on him tightened for a moment as her mind replayed memories. Kyouya held her firmly, not letting go until she was okay.<p>

"You can cry," he soothingly said. Kyouya didn't know what would make her act this way.

Kaori took a deep breath and let go of him. She gave a small smile. "If I cry now, I won't be able to stop." She exhaled. "Thank you."

There was a comfortable silence between the two. Kyouya looked at Kaori who waited patiently for him to walk away. He was worried. It was odd. It was something he couldn't help. Kaori gave him more stress than his own company.

"Shouldn't you… hate me? For leaving?" Kaori quietly asked when he didn't make the move to leave. She looked up at him curious as to what he would say. She didn't deserve someone like him, but he kept coming back.

He stayed silent, watching her speak instead.

"It's okay if you do," she understood. "I didn't think you would… be hurt. I'm sorry for making you this way. I really am." Kaori sincerely apologized. She bowed her head down, as a gesture of both respect and shame. "But this… _us_, can't happen."

"Why?" he asked in disbelief, his voice close to a whisper. Kyouya was so exhausted, he couldn't argue. What he wanted was simple. He just wanted to know.

Kaori looked up. There was no point in hiding her thoughts. "I… might end up like my own mother, and with you... I can't do anything else but to pull you down. Did you know how easy it is to take a bottle of pills? It's strange… how we learn with age."

Kyouya put the pieces together. The empty bottle in her cupboard. His eyes widened at the thought. What would drive her to go so far as to take her own life? He saw her eyes soften again when she knew that he understood.

"I'm an emotional wreck and the only relief I have right now is to not think about it. Helping others and their own problems help me forget about my own... which why I'm here, in med school."

"Then… what stopped you from dying?" Kyouya quietly asked. She could've been dead, but she wasn't.

Kaori scoffed. She smiled, in her own way. Kaori had absolutely no reason to smile, but she smiled at the irony. She smiled at the fact that her lips would twist in such a way, she really was messed up.

"The thought of someone out in the world… just one person that might love me, that might remember me… the only person I could think of was you," Kaori's voice was beginning to quiver. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She wasn't going to cry. "But when I saw you… with someone else," Kaori's voice became sharper. "I felt… so betrayed."

Kyouya's mouth opened to say something, to comfort her, to wipe away the pain in her eyes. Nothing came. He couldn't, his brain couldn't process the words that he wanted to say.

"That night at the hotel… when you were drunk. I realized that you didn't have any obligation to love me, to remember me, to care for me. I forgot that… you were Kyouya Ootori, the CEO of the Ootori Corporation. Those pain killers I placed on the desk… I was so tempted. But the thought of dying in front of you was too shameful. So I left as soon as I placed them on the table."

Kaori watched as he stared at her in shock. It wasn't noticeable, but she could tell that the Ootori couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. His eyes showed all. He was easy to read.

"I'm not ready to be hurt again, Kyouya."

"I won't hurt you," he promised.

"I didn't say you would. But I might. My mind can wander off to places, and before I know it, I'll have a bottle of pills in my hands. It's too dangerous. I can't bear to hurt you in the process, or bring you down."

"Why can't you be selfish? Putting me before you is unnecessary when I am capable of handling everything." Kyouya was serious. He was a man of word.

"I am being selfish," Kaori corrected. "I'm protecting myself from being hurt. You and I will both benefit."

"Protecting yourself does not suffice as a worthy merit."

"Then what would be worthy?"

"Your happiness. And my own, of course." Kyouya Ootori was not the one to forget himself.

Kaori narrowed her eyes. His ego never failed to irritate her. She shook her head.

"Go. Go home. Get some rest."

She walked back into her apartment. Embryology was waiting to be studied. She would do fine in life without him as long as she distracted herself. Kaori promised to herself that she would sort things out. Someday.

* * *

><p>"Sir, is there anything else?"<p>

It was the middle of the day at the Ootori Headquarters, and nearly Christmas to be precise. Most of his American and European business partners had ceased their activities for the next week. It was the holidays after all. It was of course, a good opportunity to close a deal with one of the largest manufacturers in China, but it wasn't exactly urgent.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow to his secretary who looked drained of all his energy. They had flown from New York, to Berlin and Dubai for the past two weeks. Coming home, they had piles of paperwork to overcome. It was time to give his employee a break. Just for the day.

"That would not be necessary. You are dismissed for the day."

"Now?" Ryotaru looked at the time on his watch. It wasn't even 1 PM.

"Unless you would prefer not to," the Ootori offered.

"Oh, no. Sir, that would… uh, thank you," his secretary stuttered before scurrying out of the office.

Kyouya looked at the date on his phone. December 18th.

He had someone special to meet. Someone who had been introduced to him years ago. Kyouya felt strangely obligated to go each year, just because. Perhaps a part of him wished that he might get the chance to see her again. It gave him comfort that he at least knew some part of her that no one else would.

Kyouya grabbed his jacket and left the office.

* * *

><p>Winters in Japan were colder than she remembered. Being in San Francisco made her forget how cold winter really was. Kaori sat on the train, slowly remembering the foreign words around her. Japanese felt like such an odd language after being away for so long, despite being in the country earlier in the year.<p>

Kaori knew that she couldn't keep running away. Her exams had ended and the first thing she did was get on a plane to the other side of the world. It was a little impulsive, but she couldn't live the way she did anymore. She was tired of being in pain.

Kaori needed closure. Or at least, that was what all the books told her and the internet told her to overcome her emotional issues. It sounded ridiculous at first but it was better than nothing. Kaori wasn't sure how it was supposed to work. It was the middle of December, the anniversary of her Mother's death.

Kaori walked the familiar streets of Japan, in the quaint town where now, both her parents were buried in. She made her way towards a flower shop, the same one that had been there for years. A bouquet of red roses was held in her hands for the rest of the way as she went through rows upon rows of tombstones.

The place was quiet, almost eerie when she realized she was surrounded by the dead. Kaori sighed as she reached the tombstone with her parents. It really wasn't anything. Two piles of ash, two photos of her parents, and the Japanese scripture of their names.

The cold winter wind blew as she placed the bouquet down to the ground, but not before dusting off the snow with her bare hands. She stood in front of her parents, lost in the photos that were embedded into the stone. Kaori bowed down, paying her respects. She lifted her herself up and waited.

Was she supposed to feel happier? Calmer? Better?

"They say talking is supposed to be therapeutic," Kaori called out to no one in particular. She was surrounded by the dead. No one would hear her. Kaori laughed.

"This is weird, isn't it? I'm talking to the dead… or myself, actually."

The chilly wind blew once again, causing Kaori to hug herself to preserve the heat.

"Is this what closure is supposed to feel like? Stupidity?" Kaori didn't bother to filter out her thoughts. No one was around her.

"Or am I supposed to go and talk to a shrink about my problems? Have them classify me as depressed, put me on pills and somehow live life happier? I feel… strange doing that."

Kaori was too prideful for that. She didn't want anyone else's help but her own. It was one of those things that her father instilled upon her when she was young. Both had too much pride to do anything like that.

"So… I'm at UCSF. And… a few hundred thousand dollars in debt. You must be really proud of your daughter," she sarcastically said. "I'll pay back my own education. Until I can get on my feet with my living expenses, I'll give the rest of my inheritance to charity, I promise."

Kaori thought about some other things she would have said if they were alive.

"You never told me what you would do when you walk me down the aisle. Neither of you two discussed what you wanted in a husband, what you wanted me to become, if I was living to your expectations… you left me so alone and lost."

She heard the crack of a twig somewhere, she heard noise. Kaori couldn't stop. She didn't care who heard her. She spoke in English anyway, and she was already crazy. Kaori continued.

"I'm tempted… to say that you were terrible parents. That I should hate you for driving me to become this way. To become so twisted and depressed, but I… I can't. I realized that you two never had the chance to parent. Mom died too early. And Dad couldn't because I grew up too quick, didn't I?"

Her throat began to constrict. It became difficult to speak. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Deep breaths. Kaori hoped the wind would dry her eyes out.

"You tell me I'm not allowed to cry. You told me that tears are precious and should not be wasted. But I can't do this anymore."

Perhaps that was what closure felt like. It felt like a lot of pain. She shook her head in disbelief. Why would anyone do this to their own child?

"How come no one told me how hard it was to live? Isn't it so ironic? How I'm learning to save lives… but I'm on the verge of losing my own?" Kaori chuckled a little at herself. "I laugh at myself because I'm such a hypocrite. I laugh because I'm still a kid, faking my way through life like I'm an adult."

Kaori took another deep breath. If she was going to cry, it wasn't going to be in front of them. Another topic popped into her mind. It was one that always nagged at her.

"There's… this boy." Kaori paused. "He's a man, actually. I wish you could meet him. I wonder what you would say about him. I think he was the closest one to make me understand what love is like. But seeing you two… makes me scared to love."

Someone was getting closer. Kaori tried to ignore it. No one she knew would come to visit her parents. She couldn't care less.

"I used to have dreams… that my life would be normal, with a wonderful job and a beautiful family. I would get married to someone, and sleep soundly at night. But now sleeping is just a nightmare all together. It's funny how everything takes me by surprise, no matter how many times I dream the same dream. I wake up feeling like I want to die."

Kaori looked down to the ground. The petals of the roses were beginning to fall apart due to the wind. It really was a chilly day. Clouds were looming over the sun. It was a sombre and dark.

"I'm pretty insane, aren't I?" Kaori chuckled. "I'm talking to thin air in hopes that my life will turn around." She shook her head, suddenly feeling self-conscious. It felt so cliché to talk to a tombstone.

Kaori bowed once again, and kneeled down to the ground before standing up to leave. Her head faced the ground, not wanting to see anyone or anything. In a sense, she felt rather embarrassed to be randomly spewing her thoughts out to no one. But that was the best way. Kaori couldn't think of any other way to talk about it than to herself. She left without another word, finding her way back to the train station.

Kyouya Ootori watched as the figure walked away, not noticing him as he stood behind another row of tombstones. Kyouya listened to her every word. He had quietly walked closer to her, but did not want to make himself noticeable. Kyouya waited until Kaori left before placing his own bouquet of roses to the tombstone that was now embedded with two names.

"I suppose I'll take my leave," Kyouya softly said after he bowed. "I assure you both that your daughter will be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I felt a little awkward writing this. I know Kyouya needs to stop showing up but I feel like using stalking habits would be acceptable... argh. Anyway, let me know what you all think. Thank you to all that reviewed and to all that read my odd rambling with these two. I really appreciate every little piece of feedback!


	25. Chapter XXIV

**Chapter XXIV**

Halfway towards the train station, Kaori felt something in her pocket. Smooth and glossy, she took out the object with her frozen hand. It was a photo of the view from a cliff she took when she first moved to the west coast of America. The beautiful bay area of San Francisco was captured through the water and the rocky coast that complimented each other perfectly. It was a gift she had forgotten to give to her father.

The roses were for her mother, the photo for her father. Kaori sighed and made her way back to the graveyard, feeling a little calmer than before. A mysterious figure caught her eye as she walked closer towards the tomb of her parents, someone she couldn't quite pin point. It wasn't anyone from the Nakamoto family, that was for sure. Everyone was too busy to make such useless trips, Kaori's family were mostly alienated from the Nakamotos.

The girl was about to politely ask the man who he was until Kaori got a better view of the face. His raven black hair, pointed nose and glasses were a dead giveaway.

"What are you doing?" Kaori raised her voice.

Kyouya's eyes widened for a split second, he was sure that she had left. Her long hair blew with the wind as her eyes narrowed at him. She wore a black coat that went down to her knees, with her hand gripping something that he couldn't exactly make out. Kyouya cleared his throat and straightened himself out.

"Paying my respects, of course."

"And to whom are you paying your respects to?" Her eyes flickered in anger. Kaori was met with silence. Kyouya stood tall, not fazed by her anger. It was clear he wasn't welcome.

"You shouldn't be here, Kyouya."

"I wouldn't if you hadn't shown me years ago."

Kaori thought for a moment. She did bring him here once to see her mother. Kaori sighed, regretting her actions as a teenager. She couldn't remember what made her bring such an egoistic person to see her own mother. It was probably because he had insisted.

"Something I shouldn't have done," she muttered. Kyouya heard her regardless. The place was empty and eerily quiet.

Kaori moved aside and placed the photo on the tombstone. The wet surface made the picture stick to the smooth, polished stone. She stood up again, and faced the man who hadn't taken his eyes off of her. Kaori felt like she was being ogled in a very uncomfortable manner. She looked away for a few seconds to collect herself.

"I really don't know why you would possibly come here to pay your respects to people that have nothing to do with you. I took you here _once_. _Once_ and I can't even remember why I let you tag along. Your presence is not needed and I would appreciate it if you stopped bothering my family," Kaori calmly but sternly explained. She wouldn't think of sounding rude in front of her parents.

Kyouya held his head high, despite realizing what she said was right. It wasn't his place to come pay his respects to her family members. It was of course, her family and he wasn't going to cross the line with that one. Kyouya may have been greedy and selfish, but he was at the very least, respectful. After all, he wasn't raised without manners.

"My apologies for my thoughtlessness. I was about to take my leave before you had shown up," Kyouya coolly said before bowing to the tombs and turning around to leave. It took a lot more will than he thought to leave without turning back. He still had his pride in tact.

Kaori watched as Kyouya slowly left. She was still taken back by his apology, surprised that he had the decency to apologize at all. Kaori turned back to tombstone with her parents' piercing eyes. A wave of guilt rushed through her as she realized that she may have been too harsh. Kaori took a deep breath.

_Why couldn't he visit_? She heard her mother scold her.

Because it was strange. It was odd. Why would he come? Why would he have any reason to come?

_Because he cared?_ The amused tone of her father's voice rang in her ears.

No. He was Kyouya Ootori. The infamous Shadow King _caring_ would be too much of a stretch. He didn't care. He…

_You were wrong. Apologize._ Her father ordered.

Kaori looked around. He was gone. She was alone and her subconscious mind was strangely disguised as her parents.

It was time to leave before her mind drove her any deeper into insanity.

* * *

><p>Japan gave Kaori a wave of nostalgia. Her heels clacked on the pavement as she walked through the streets of Tokyo after getting out of the subway. The trip had taken a few hours, with the sunlight quickly disappearing as the evening arrived. The busy Japanese night life was beginning to bloom, an all too familiar sight.<p>

She wasn't hungry, nor was she tired. Kaori wandered around Tokyo, admiring the beautifully lit city. She would never get tired of the busy place. She was at peace. There was no agenda to follow, no plans that were made. She was free.

It had been a while since she had felt this way. Kaori was always on her toes about her studies, paying the bills, remembering to eat… everything had piled up to distract herself. It was strange… having a heavy burden lifted off her chest, at least temporarily.

It was a calming feeling but something still felt wrong. Like things were still unfinished. Kaori shrugged it off. It wasn't like she was going to get better overnight in the first place.

_I'll be okay. I know I'll be okay. They say life is beautiful for a reason. Don't waste it._

It became a mantra. Kaori encouraged herself bit by bit, if others could find the strength to live, there should not be a reason as to why she couldn't.

Her feet had taken her to a place that she recognized immediately. The lobby of her old apartment was still in pristine condition with the revolving glass doors. She looked up towards the dark sky with the building being lit sporadically. Something drew Kaori towards her old home; she was tempted to take a quick peek of it. Kaori wondered if everything was the same, or if the new owner had changed the place that she worked so hard to furnish.

She remembered that her Uncle might have already sold the place to someone. It made sense if he did, after all Kaori was the one that told him to do so. There was no point in keeping useless property unless it was an investment. Regardless, Kaori couldn't resist her curiosity.

She walked into the elevator, pressing the button to the 39th floor. Kaori took her time walking through the familiar corridors that led to the apartment. The door labelled 539 gave her chills. It felt like she was in high school again, making her way home. Her finger travelled up to the doorbell, only to have regretted the action after realizing that the new owner would open the door to find a stranger standing by the doorstep.

What would she say? She had no explanation besides the fact that she used to live there. She just wanted to see. That was all. Kaori still had the child-like curiosity that she never got rid of. She bit her lip out of nervousness and contemplated on escaping. Was it too late to walk away? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have escaped in order to avoid embarrassment.

By the time Kaori had gotten through all the scenarios, she had realized that too much time had passed for the new owner to answer the door. They must not have been home, or they avoided opening the door for which Kaori felt grateful for. Kaori turned to make her way down to the ground floor.

Another idea popped into her mind before she walked away. It seemed as though she couldn't let go. Kaori just wanted a glimpse, a glimpse to let her relive her time when she was a teenager. She didn't know why, but it didn't matter anymore when her mind was fixated on something.

She typed her old passcode into the keypad of the door. The new owner must have changed the passcode, preventing her from entering in the first place. The worst that could happen was that she was denied access. The keypad took a few seconds to configure the passcode, as though it hadn't been used for quite some time. Kaori shrugged, she didn't have high hopes about getting in. A sudden noise was made to signify that the door was unlocked. It took a moment for Kaori to process the fact that she had access.

Her hand gripped the cold handle and pulled down to open the heavy metal door. Kaori cautiously walked into the dark, it was clear no one was home. She called out to the empty place anyway, just to make sure that there was no response. Kaori took her shoes off and stepped into the dark apartment.

She found the light switches to illuminate the place. The open-concept apartment hadn't changed one bit. The large screen TV was still by the dark leather couches, her bedroom looked untouched. Kaori made her way towards the stainless steel refrigerator, peering inside to only find that it was empty as well. The chairs hadn't moved either but there was no sign of dust anywhere. No one seemed to be living in the place, yet it was still squeaky clean. It was strange.

Kaori looked out the glass windows, admiring the view of Tokyo. She was glad that nothing had changed, albeit a little strange how she was still able to unlock the door. Her tour of her old apartment had ended until she was stopped by the collage on the wall.

It was still protected by the glass that she had installed to preserve the photos and to prevent them from peeling off the wall. Kaori had hoped that the new owner enjoyed the piece of artwork. Photos of coffee, the Tokyo Skyline, shrines and the nightlife of the city in different sizes and tones were strategically placed. A smile crept up to her face. Each photo of coffee was taken during their coffee dates.

Memories of Kyouya became foggy. They were no longer as vivid as they were back then. She had missed him, she longed for his touch again despite knowing that it shouldn't happen. Kaori had driven him away so many times, pleading to have nothing to do with him. She pretended to be angry, forcing herself to think that it was for the better, making excuses that would only make her unhappier than she already was.

The way he walked away from her earlier in the day, the rush of guilt was now replace by regret. A knot formed in her throat, realizing that she might have driven him away forever. And to think that she was beginning to forget the time they had made tears form in her eyes. What if he never came back? What if the memories she used to cherish disappear forever? Memories of happiness replaced with death made her heart churn.

Drops of water began to roll down her cheeks, her vision became blurred. Kaori sniffed, and cupped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from making any noise. Her legs became weak, causing her to crouch down to the floor while the tears kept flowing. It had been so long since she cried but she couldn't stop even if she tried.

Kaori had finally cracked. She cried for all the times she didn't allow herself to. The things her father had missed, like her Cambridge graduation. Kaori wanted to cry when knowing that her father was dead. The things that her grandmother had said about her, and her own mother for being filthy and unworthy. Kaori cried for the fact that it was her own fault for driving away the only person left that cared deeply about her.

Her eyes were a waterfall; her throat was still in knots as she tried to muffle her cries. Kaori tried to calm herself down through breathing, but her breath hitched as she breathed in and out. She closed her eyes to stop her contacts from falling out as well as her tears.

The beeping of the door unlocking caused Kaori to stand up straight while wiping away her own tears. She must've looked crazy in a stranger's home, bawling her eyes out. Kaori tried breathing properly again, but with no avail. She tried wiping away her tears that wouldn't stop. It was impossible to not look like a mess.

"Kaori?" She recognized the voice. It must've been her mind playing tricks again. It was Kyouya's voice. Kaori shook her head. _No, stop thinking about him. It's not him. You don't deserve him. _

"Kaori." His voice was stern, knowing it was her. Kaori faced the glass window, looking through the reflection. Her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Kyouya Ootori stood at the doorway, in his dark trench coat.

"Are you crying?" Kyouya gently asked.

She shook her head. Kaori was stubborn. She didn't want to face him, knowing how ugly she looked. Her breathing was still irregular as she sniffed. She tried wiping away her tears with her soaked sleeve. Kaori knew that she couldn't show her face like this.

Kyouya waited patiently, watching as she tried to calm herself down through the reflection of the window. He wanted to walk towards her to wipe away her tears, but he couldn't, knowing that she would push him away.

"What are…" Kaori took another breath. "What are you doing here?" she asked when her throat opened up.

"I believe I should be asking you that."

She had forgotten that the apartment wasn't hers anymore.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'll leave," she quickly said, turning around to walk towards to the door with her face down.

Kyouya caught her arm as she brushed by him towards the door. He wasn't letting go. Not when he had her at such a place. Now she was in _his_ territory.

"No," he refused. "Stay."

Kaori didn't try to resist. Why would he let someone like her stay? Someone who had pushed him away so many times… he really didn't give up. Tears began flowing again. She felt him trying to pull her towards him as a way to face her.

"No," she croaked. "Don't look at me, not like this. Please."

Kyouya didn't listen. He pulled her towards him, ignoring her pleading. Kyouya was never the one to be a smooth talker when it came to heavy emotions. Instead of stuttering and making a fool out of himself, his arms embraced Kaori. His strong arms held her as she reluctantly leaned her head on his shoulder. As her breathing slowed and became regular, she sniffed before pulling away from him.

"Why are you here?" Kaori asked.

"This is my apartment."

He bought the apartment. Kaori was stunned. He would go through such depths… it made her speechless.

"But… why?" _Why would you do this? Why would you do this for someone like me?_ She wanted to ask, but her voice didn't allow her to speak longer than a few seconds before dying out.

"I used to come here to drink," Kyouya admitted. He saw her purse her lips together, guiltily. "I've stopped since then. I just came thinking… you might come."

That was why he didn't change the passcode. It was the Fibonacci sequence backwards. 8-5-2-3-1-1. It was easy to remember, but hard to decipher if you didn't know what it was.

Kaori's tears stopped. She blinked a few times to get her contacts back in place. She took a deep breath and exhaled to make sure she could speak again.

"Why would you come back? Why do you keep chasing after someone like me? For someone that has hurt you, pushed you away like you're nothing… why?" Kaori was desperate for answers. It wasn't like him to do such a thing. She wasn't even sure if she would do the same for him.

"I told you. Ootoris get what they want." Kyouya said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you want from me? I'm not even that pretty. You've seen me at my worst. You know my flaws, my insecurities. I'm far from what you deserve."

"If I told you that you were beautiful, would you listen? If you were the most fascinating and intriguing thing that I've ever experienced…" he drifted off when he saw tears well up in her eyes again.

"I swear," Kaori sniffed and tried to smile. "I don't cry like this usually." She looked away from him out of embarrassment. Kaori still couldn't believe Kyouya Ootori was still willing to say such things about her after what she had done and what he had seen of her. How someone was willing to accept her despite how much of an emotional wreck she was.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, for leaving you… I just thought that… your dreams were more important than… us." Kaori couldn't take away the Ootori Corporation away from him. "I understood that your father wouldn't want someone like me to be beside the Ootori heir. On top of that, my dad was already diagnosed with heart disease and dementia… I just… I left."

Kaori couldn't read Kyouya's expression. It was an odd mixture of guilt and concern, while his shoulders relaxed to show relief. He nodded, like he accepted what she had done. Like she was forgiven in a matter of seconds.

"Shouldn't you be angry at me?"

"Why would I be angry at someone who selflessly put me before them?"

"I kept you in the dark for so long. I hurt you."

"You did," Kyouya admitted. "You hurt me."

"Then why do you keep coming back?"

"Because I love you."

* * *

><p>Kaori slowly woke up in her hotel room, surprised after realizing that she had slept soundly. Her eyes were difficult to open; Kaori knew that they were obviously swollen. The bright sunshine was seeping through the curtains which made her wonder what time it was. She rubbed her eyes to get herself awake. Kaori reached for her cell phone which flashed 2:18 PM JST. The girl had slept for nearly 12 hours. A record that broke the one that was set back in high school for her. Kaori hadn't been able to sleep that well for years; she must've been extremely exhausted.<p>

Kaori forced herself out of bed and walked into the washroom. It was unavoidable now that she had a large mirror in front of her. She needed to brush her teeth and clean herself up. Kaori took a small peak at herself, scared to see how much of a monster she looked like.

Her hair was in knots, with her eyes swollen. Her face was bloated, probably because of the difference of time zones that forced her body to adapt under circumstances. She had forgotten to take her contacts out the night before, making her eyes irritated and red. Kaori hadn't even changed into her sleeping clothes before she collapsed on the bed. She sighed after seeing herself in the mirror and began to clean herself up. Kaori brushed her teeth, remembering what happened the night before.

_Because I love you._

Kyouya's deep voice replayed in her head. Was it a dream? Did her mind play tricks on her again? She wasn't ready for any type of emotional attachment. Not yet. Her memory was blurred again, skipping to parts where she took her leave.

_I'll wait._

Another phrase replayed in her mind as she stepped into the cold shower. She flinched at the sudden change of temperature, but relaxed after being completely awake. Perhaps now she could think more soberly.

Did he say he was willing to wait for her? Why would he do such a thing? Kaori was doubtful. She was always cautious, a habit she developed as a defence mechanism. He had wasted so many years already. It was… it was quite frankly, dumb.

He was a fool. The only fool that would be willing to go through all of this for her. But was it really for her? A little part of Kaori felt like it was too good to be true. Of course, he was Kyouya Ootori. The man who only did things with a merit. Would she make him happy? Kaori didn't know. The exchange seemed to unbalanced, too much of a loss for the Ootori when Kaori weighed out the options.

She stepped out of the shower after hearing her stomach grumble. Kaori was famished, and decided to grab a bite before leaving the country. But before doing so, she made herself look decent. The power of makeup was fascinating as it covered up her dark circles, and brightened up her face. Kaori didn't wear much; she wore just enough to make herself look less zombie-like.

Kaori quickly packed up her things before leaving the hotel. Her flight was in six hours or so. She stepped out of the building, contemplating on what food she had missed most from the country. Yet the back of her mind was focused on someone else.

Someone that she needed to see before leaving.

* * *

><p>With the largest size of dark coffee she could find, Kaori stepped into the entrance of the skyscraper after a hearty meal. She was surrounded by office workers that eyed her suspiciously causing Kaori to dash into one of the crowded elevators of the Ootori Corporation.<p>

Even then, she was still eyed suspiciously.

_Must be a rookie worker,_ was what most people agreed on.

She felt rather self-conscious, listening to the whispers of the employees. It was clear she wasn't exactly dressed for the job, but at the same time Kaori was astonished at how quick it was for the employees to spot someone out of place. Everyone seemed to have been in some type of conformity, all were hardworking individuals that took their jobs seriously. But of course, working for the Ootori Corporation was pretentious on its own. It made sense.

Slowly each worker got off at their floor, sneaking a quick glance at Kaori. They all wondered why she would be heading even further than they were. The higher the floor, the higher the status. Hence, why the CEO of the Ootori Corporation had the highest floor. Kaori figured as much, and gave a small bow out of respect to the employees that got off the elevator.

Kaori stepped out of the elevator quietly when she reached the top floor. Careful with her footing, she made very little noise across the place. Kaori heard the quiet murmur of someone on the phone and carefully peeked from the wall to see the receptionist speaking quickly to the other line. The man seemed very engaged with the phone call, clearly too distracted to see her peering from the other side.

She wondered if the Ootori had a business associate in the office. Although it seemed too quiet to be plausible, Kaori decided to take a chance. Besides, she had coffee in her hand to give to the Ootori. Walking quickly to avoid his secretary's field of vision, Kaori pushed open the glass doors into the office of the CEO.

She watched as Kyouya focused on the piles of paperwork on his desk. His eyes narrowed at certain spots as his pen circled and underlined places.

Kyouya felt the presence of someone in the room. He sighed.

"What is it, Ryotaru?" he growled, clearly irritated by the interruption from his secretary. He was tired and in need of his caffeine again. Kyouya didn't look up from the papers, waiting for Ryotaru to speak. He heard something being placed on his desk, the corner of his eye glanced at the large cup. He smelled coffee. Kyouya raised his head from the pile of paper, with his eyes travelling towards the coffee and up to the generous person who placed it upon his desk.

Her lips curved up a little, when she saw his eyes widen at the sight. One look and Kaori could tell he was confused. His eyes asked her why she was here.

"Your lobby doesn't exactly have any security protocols. And… your secretary is easy to pass by when he's deeply engaged in a phone call."

"I should make a note of that," Kyouya was back to his professional demeanour. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Kaori chuckled a little, finding it strange to see him so professional after seeing him in different perspectives. She shook her head.

"I just… I didn't want to leave without saying bye again."

She was met by silence. He was working after all and Kaori didn't really expect him to be particularly interested in her when he had a company to run. Kyouya Ootori was not the one to be unprofessional, especially when on the job. It wasn't a good time to talk about what happened the other night, Kaori figured.

"You look like you need the coffee. And… I have a flight to catch." Kaori smiled, as if to tell him she was alright. She will be. Eventually. "Take care of yourself, Kyouya."

* * *

><p>Kaori adjusted her glasses and took another look in her bag just to be sure she had everything. Passport, air ticket, cell phone, makeup bag… normally, she would also have her laptop but she didn't have any work to do over her break. She stood in line, patiently waiting to check in her luggage. Her flight was in a little under 2 hours anyway, she had plenty of time to kill.<p>

One of the check-in counters was finally vacant, and the woman gestured for the young traveller to approach. Kaori always loved airports. Everyone was so busy, always straightforward but polite. It was the type of atmosphere she loved to sit back and watch.

"It seems as though you have been upgraded to first-class…" the attendant said as she skimmed through the information on the computer.

"I'm sorry?" Kaori didn't think she heard right. She always flew on Economy class, despite being able to afford first-class seats. There was no point in wasting money.

"You've been upgraded to first class, courtesy of the Ootori Corporation," the woman politely explained. A curt smile plastered over her face.

"Is there… any way to downgrade?" Kaori bit her lip, knowing it was a strange request. She could tell that the lady was confused by her question. Why would anyone downgrade?

"Miss, is there anything we can accommodate you with? If you are unhappy with—" The attendant still had the girl's best interests in mind. Of course, if you had the option to travel, why not travel comfortably?

"Oh, no… I mean. It's just… it surprised me. Uhm…" Kaori read the expression of the woman's face. It was clear she wanted her to take the offer. After all, downgrading might have been a hassle trying to find another seat and changing the tags of her luggage. "I guess I'll fly first-class then. Thank you."

The woman smiled and gave Kaori her boarding pass, wishing her a safe and excellent flight.

All her life, she had never flown first-class before. Even with her parents, they always opted for Economy class. Which was more than fine, Kaori was satisfied with having the window seat and experiencing the thrill of taking off. A part of her felt indebted to Kyouya, knowing that he was behind the pleasant surprise.

The first-class lounge was beautiful. The place had a sleek design, with a beautiful view out of the glass windows. The skies were already dark, but the airplanes were still easy to pick out. Kaori loved watching planes. She ordered a cup of matcha green tea and sat back to enjoy the view.

A feeling of guilt nagged her as she relaxed. Kaori took out her phone, contemplating on whether or not the Shadow King would appreciate a call before she left. Did he even have the same phone number? He must have changed it, knowing how Kyouya was always up to date with the latest technology. Even Kaori had changed her phone number, multiple times to be honest. She decided to try anyway, hoping for him to pick up.

"Kyouya Ootori," he answered.

Kaori stayed silent for a few seconds, stunned by the fact that the Shadow King wouldn't change his phone number after all these years.

"You didn't change your phone number," Kaori noted.

Kyouya was surprised by the sound of her voice. Calm and collected, like she had expected some sort of baffled response. Kyouya could see her smile at his lack of response.

"I'm a little perplexed as to why you would spontaneously put me on a first-class flight," Kaori didn't beat around the bush.

"It was a mere act of gratitude for the coffee," Kyouya smoothly said.

Kaori scoffed. "Kyouya, a cup of coffee does not amount to an upgrade to first-class."

She pictured him smirking. Kaori was indebted to him, not just for his "small" action of gratuity but emotionally. How would she ever repay him? It didn't feel right taking so many things, yet not giving a single thing back. Kaori pondered over the fact that she might have been forever indebted to the Shadow King. A scary thought to those who didn't know him well.

"Are you purposely making me feel indebted to you?" she mused.

"Hm… perhaps." Kyouya's lips curved up in a smile as he grabbed his jacket off the coat hanger. He called it a day from work and decided to head home.

"And why would that be?" Kaori asked.

"You know why."

"Are you guilt tripping me to be with you?"

"If that's what it takes." Kaori heard the satisfaction in his voice. Kyouya was not afraid to use underhanded tactics, although there was nothing underhand for spending money on someone who deserved it. In the end, it was Kaori guilt tripping herself.

"Kyouya," Kaori leaned back in her seat, her voice becoming serious. "What you said the other night…" A part of her felt embarrassed to say it. Did he really _love_ her? Just the word _love_ felt foreign, it felt strange. Almost too cliché for her liking, like a fantasy that she refused to believe in. Was there such a thing? Was Kyouya Ootori capable of such emotion?

Kyouya patiently waited for her to continue as he travelled down the elevator.

"Would you really wait for me?" Kaori changed the topic of her question.

"I would," Kyouya responded without hesitating. He made his way down the underground garage where his car was parked.

"You're a fool," she replied, just as quick. "Why would you do that?"

"A fool would not be running one of the top companies of the world, nor would they know how to manipulate someone as well as I do."

"You're manipul—" Kaori paused to think for a moment. Was he manipulating her, or was she guilt-tripping herself? Was she thinking too much? Kaori became confused and irritated at the fact that Kyouya was probably smiling in triumph. She sighed.

"Kyouya, you've wasted so many years on me…"

"Not quite," he interrupted. "The greatest investments take years to build upon its success."

"I'm not an investment, Kyouya. I'm more of…" Kaori wasn't exactly fluent in business double-speak. "Whatever is the opposite." Clearly it wasn't the most intelligent choice of words. She heard him chuckle.

"The point is that I don't know if I can ever… thank you enough. If I can ever love you the same, if I can ever repay you for the way you always unconditionally come back to me. I need time to get myself together, and I don't think it's fair for you to keep wasting your time on someone like me."

"And if I left, would you be happy?"

_No. I wouldn't. _Kaori couldn't bring herself to lie anymore. Kyouya was met with silence as he started up his car. He already knew her answer.

"How do you read me like an open book?" Kaori pondered.

"I wasn't aware that I do," Kyouya replied. "You were more difficult to comprehend back in high school."

"You were easier to figure out in high school," Kaori chuckled. The roles were now reversed. Fortunately for Kaori, Kyouya still used his eyes to speak over his mouth. She just couldn't quite comprehend why he would want _her_. "But why me of all the women in the world?"

"Do you need a reason to love?" Kyouya had thought about this countless times. For the company, of course there was no merit. He would gain no profit, no money, no status nor fame. But for his peace of mind, his odd fascination with the girl and the strange connection he felt with her and nobody else, it made more sense. He felt like he was human with her.

"Do you really love me?" her voice became gentler, almost scared that he would say no.

"Yes."

Her heart fluttered. Kaori's mouth curved upwards, not listening to her mind that told her to stop. Her heart rate increased two fold, like she was a teenager all over again. An announcement was made to board the flight.

"I have to go… but uhm," Kaori felt embarrassed now. Kyouya heard how flustered she was, he wished he could've seen her face. It would have been a definite ego boost. "Thanks?" Kaori wasn't sure what to say.

"Have a safe flight, Kaori."

"Wait," Kaori quickly said, not wanting to hang up. "Um… call me." She couldn't believe how flustered she was. She wasn't a teenager anymore and yet she couldn't bring herself to sound the least bit collected before hanging up.

Kyouya smirked.

* * *

><p>Family dinners at the Ootori Mansion were rare. Yoshio Ootori had retired months ago, and spent his days playing golf while spending time with other retired associates. His wife did the same, shopping and gossiping with other prominent women of the higher class. The older two Ootori sons worked under the company, in their own respective fields while his youngest oversaw the whole company.<p>

Yet, despite having everyone go their separate ways, family dinners were still quiet and uncomfortable for them all. Fuyumi was the first to speak, commenting on the weather. She was met by silence and a few glares were given, quieting her down once again.

The wife of Yoshio Ootori cleared her throat, garnering the attention of the rest of the family.

"Isn't it time for you to find yourself a suitable partner, Kyouya, my dear?"

Kyouya continued on with his meal, he was expecting the question after all. The Ootori family looked to Kyouya for a response.

"I believe we've spoken about this topic earlier. There is no need for a marriage."

"But there is a need for an heir," Yoshio cut in, narrowing his eyes. It was important to keep the company alive above all.

"There are plenty of well suited women for you, Kyouya," his mother said. "It's a shame that Ariana did not fit your tastes."

Kyouya was barely in his mid-twenties. In fact, he had just inherited the company less than a year ago. The thought of marriage was not on his mind at all. The company came first. However if he did have to marry…

"I have someone in mind."

The whole family turned to the youngest member.

"Oh? And who might she be?" His mother curiously asked, ready to pounce on the name and degrade the woman to shreds. Unless she approved, there would be no way she would let her son marry. She kept her eyes wide, careful not to narrow them to give her son the wrong idea.

Kyouya looked across the table, peering to see his father's reaction of them all. Yoshio Ootori didn't seem to care, nor was he interested. Kyouya shrugged.

"It was a joke, mother," he stoically said. The rest of the family sat back in their seats, with their curiosity deflated. Kyouya Ootori was definitely not a good comedian. His mother was not happy, narrowing her eyes and excusing herself from the dinner table.

Kyouya felt mildly triumphant before excusing himself to his own room as well, followed by Fuyumi who went to question her little brother about his behaviour at the table. The older Ootori didn't bother knocking on the doors of her little brother's room, finding him typing away on his laptop.

"What was that?" Fuyumi asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to." Kyouya was still typing.

"You had someone in mind, and you didn't tell your sister?"

"It was a joke, Fuyumi. It seems as though our family has no sense of humour, no?" He chuckled, amused by his sister's anger.

"Kyouya, you aren't the type to joke. Don't lie."

He ignored his sister that sat on the side of his bed, nagging him to tell her who it was. It began to become irritating. Kyouya put his laptop aside and ushered his sister out of his room.

"It's none of your business," Kyouya growled. "Get out."

"My little brother is in a relationship, and it's none of my business?"

"I'm not in a relationship," he clarified.

Fuyumi raised an eyebrow. It was hard to tell whether or not he was lying. "You're not going to give me the '_it's complicated'_ excuse, are you?"

"Get out."

"You know I'll find out."

"Out." Kyouya was guiding his sister closer to the exit of the door.

"If it's not that girl from high school, I won't let you go for it," Fuyumi warned.

Kyouya gave a small smirk before pushing his sister out of the door. He walked back to his office, admiring the photo that was placed on his desk. The beautiful Tokyo skyline, with her signature engraved at the back of the frame. It was strange how things had changed. How he used to find the photos so heart wrenchingly painful, but now he felt an odd sensation of peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've gotten so used to writing these two apart, it almost felt weird writing them slowly finding themselves together again. I really hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, and thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. :) Once again, and as usual, thank you for reading this chapter! I am thankful to each and every one of you that bother to read my rambling.


	26. Chapter XXV

**Chapter XXV**

"I need to sleep."

Kaori sighed while closing her textbooks and organized her lecture notes for the next day. 5 hours of studying was enough for tonight. Her phone was placed by her laptop on speaker mode.

"It's only 12," he mused. It was 4 PM at the Headquarters.

"12 AM. I need to get up in six hours. Why do you call so late?" Kaori brought her phone with her as she walked into her bedroom. She slipped into her covers, listening to the other line. The clacking of his keyboard, the crinkling of papers… it was clear he was still working.

"Oh? And who was the one that asked me to call in the first place?" He was amused.

"Shouldn't you be working instead of calling?" Kaori switched the topic, avoiding the comment he had made. He was right, but Kaori couldn't bring herself to say so. He was always going to have his ego. Kaori did her best to ignore it. There was no point in having him change.

"I can multitask." He was always a show off. Kyouya heard her sigh, clearly frustrated by his comments but said nothing to combat his attitude. He wondered why she never tried to change the way he was. Surely his ego must have bothered her.

"Well unfortunately, I can't multitask the way you do. Sleeping and talking are not my forte. Good night, Kyouya," Kaori wanted to end the call, but found herself lingering. She waited… just in case he said something. Her fingers just couldn't press the _End Call_ button.

"Sleep well, Kaori," he gently said, ending the call for her.

She smiled. The call itself was short, with the two of them both busy with their respective tasks. But they took the time talk. Just a bit. The sound of his voice was comforting, even his hello had caught her attention. It wasn't the time to dwell on him now. She needed to sleep, and perhaps hearing his voice would help her drift off.

* * *

><p>One of the fundamental things in medical school was anatomy, and the best way was to learn it through cadavers. Year after year, students opened up the bodies of the dead, studying and examining each and every part, tissue and cell. Kaori stood beside her group mates as they crowded around their specimen.<p>

"Who's going to take off the sheet?" one of them asked.

"Not me."

"I can't… handle…" A classmate of hers was already pale, and feeling queasy from the stench. The formaldehyde was too much. He took a moment to collect himself.

Kaori stepped in and removed the sheet, revealing the naked body. According to the papers, he was 56 years old at the time of death, a stroke had killed the man in one shot. Although Kaori seemed to be calm, she couldn't bear to look at the face of the dead.

"Scalpel?" Kaori placed a hand out and looked at a few of her group mates for support. Medicine wasn't a solo task, it was a group effort. She gave a small smile. The sharp knife was placed in her gloved hand reluctantly. Her group mates refocused and peered into their new friend.

* * *

><p>"What a pleasure to have you here, Mr Ootori."<p>

Kyouya propped up his glasses before shaking the hands of the director of the University. He gave a smile and they were well on their way towards the research labs.

"It's an honour to have this phenomenal opportunity," the Director continued as he led the young CEO down the halls. It smelled of hand sanitizer and sterile air. Kyouya still couldn't get used to the scent. Nonetheless, he continued listening to the hearty old man that showed him the way.

"This research will save lives, and to have your company fund this project… I can't even begin to thank you enough."

"The Ootori Corporation recognizes the enormous potential of this research. The pleasure is all ours. We are merely helping you along the way, Mr Hardman." The Ootori Corporation had its connections with the best research facilities in the world, especially in medicine. It was no doubt that the company would get its hands on the newest drug, treatment or technology before anyone else.

Kyouya was given a package of research documents, with the director explaining each discovery and result. It was going well. Everything seemed to become a blur after a long day. Business meetings were important, but the Ootori could only take so much after a while. He still kept working despite his fatigue.

The two men walked out of the office, passing by a laboratory with a crowd of people in scrubs.

"Ah… first year medical students. The future of medicine," Mr Hardman fondly said, shaking his head with a smile. "You can tell by the queasy ones that they just finished with their cadavers."

Kyouya nodded, amused by the expressions.

"The brave ones are still in the laboratory. Would you like to take a peek?" The Director offered.

Of course, being the CEO of a medical company, the Ootori could not refuse. The two men walked over to the windows of the laboratory, seeing students still working and recording their results. The professor called the group in and dismissed the students. One figure stood behind, reluctant to leave. It was hard to tell who it was when everyone was dressed in scrubs and their face covered with a mask.

After a long minute, the last student walked out tiredly, taking the mask off her face.

"Ah, Vivienne," the Director recognized the girl who was the last to exit out of the place. She gave a small smile to the man, and waited as he approached. Kaori didn't give much thought to the figure behind the man. It was probably an associate professor getting another tour. Kaori faced the ground as her fingers went up to her temples, massaging the side of her head.

"I haven't seen you since your interview. How have the cadavers been treating you?" Mr Hardman jokingly asked. Kaori smiled, recognizing the man who interviewed her for her spot at UCSF. She remembered how light hearted he was, being interested in her as a person instead of what was on the paper.

"His name is Richard," Kaori said. "Died of a stroke at 56. It was an interesting day, I suppose." The girl tried to stifle a yawn before the man. It wasn't exactly the time to chit chat. The director nodded in understanding, but not before forgetting his manners.

"My apologies, Mr. Ootori. Let me introduce you to one of our students, this is—"

Kaori snapped her head back in attention at the mention of Ootori.

"Vivienne Song," Kyouya finished. "We both know each other quite well," Kyouya smoothly said. The Director turned his head towards the tired student in scrubs who was still in a daze.

"I wasn't aware of this... it really is a small world, isn't it?" Mr Hardman chuckled as he watched Kaori slowly nod.

"What brings you here?" Kaori didn't hold back. Even in front of the director of her school, she wasn't the type to beat around the bush.

"Ah, the Ootori Corporation generously funded our researching projects. I was merely giving him an update on our progress," the director answered for the Ootori. Kyouya smirked at Kaori who was still sceptical of his presence. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, her eyes were dull. She was still dressed in her scrubs.

"I suppose I'll leave you two to catch up," the elder man smiled at the two. "Mr. Ootori, it was an honour to have you here." The two men shook hands and went off with their separate ways.

Kyouya stood coolly in front of the girl that wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He watched as she scrunched her shoulders up, and rubbed her bare arm.

"Did you come here just to make me feel uncomfortable?" Kaori wondered. It had been a few weeks since they spoke. Neither of them seemed to have the time to call, especially with their schedules. But the two had a mutual understanding, somehow knowing that they both had each other on their minds regardless of where they were. Yet, having him show up without any warning… it made Kaori surprised. She wasn't sure what to do.

"It's quite amusing," Kyouya admitted. He saw her glare and chuckled.

"I'm going to change out of my scrubs." Kaori walked off, leaving the Shadow King to watch her disappearing figure with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Kyouya waited patiently, having his car parked at the entrance. The meeting with the director had been scheduled for weeks, but seeing her… was a coincidence. It always seemed to be. Where ever he was, he always seemed to be pulled back to Kaori no matter what. It was strange.<p>

His eyes were fixated on a girl with her hair down, and sunglasses over her eyes. Kaori walked out of the building, dressed casually in jeans and a leather jacket. It wasn't exactly a good day for her, to be quite honest. The cadavers had her a little shaken emotionally. She needed time alone, some time to think.

Kyouya stood in front of her before she got off the pavement towards the parking lot. Of course, he was dressed in a ridiculously expensive suit. Kaori sighed.

"Not a good day, Kyouya," she admitted. "Not today." She didn't know what he was up to, showing up everywhere she went but it wasn't a day to play games.

"Coffee," he simply said. She looked like she needed one, and of course, so did Kyouya. He gently guided her towards his car, opening the door for the girl who stopped before getting in.

"I have a car," Kaori said. "I can take my own."

"I'll make arrangements," Kyouya ushered her in his Mercedes without another word.

* * *

><p>The two sat quietly with each other at a local café. It had been years since they had coffee together. Kyouya couldn't stop watching her even he tried. The way she stirred her cup of coffee, how she looked out the window to avoid his gaze and the small smile that appeared on her face every time they made the slightest eye contact.<p>

But their relationship was still undefined. Surely they still had gaps to fill in, but neither of the two knew how to make the first move. What would they say? Kyouya was just as lost as she was. The two didn't seem to mind the way they were. There was no need to put a label on their relationship. Until someone asked, of course.

"Vivienne?" Kaori turned her head towards the voice. The woman was in her class, obviously getting her dose of caffeine before heading for another study round. They had spoken a few times, exchanged notes and helped each other out. The girl smiled to her classmate and gave a small wave.

"Is… this your boyfriend?" her classmate asked, eyeing the man in front of her.

"Uhm…" Kaori stuttered, and looked towards Kyouya for help. He shrugged, watching as the scene unfold. He enjoyed watching her squirm. It was quite a déjà vu experience. "Do we look like… it?" her tone of voice had no hint of sarcasm, more curious if anything.

The woman laughed at her question, liking how she was still so innocent. "Yes, you two do look like it." A few words were exchanged about their classes and her classmate apologized for taking up their time before leaving.

Kaori went back into staring at her coffee, wondering what to say to the Ootori. She liked the comfortable silence as they sat by one another.

"So what do I call you?" Kaori spoke up after a while. They were back to the topic of defining their relationship, only this time they were adults and not teenagers. "My friend? Boyfriend? Lover?" None of the three seemed… to fit.

Kyouya smirked. "What do you want to call me?"

"Kyouya," she simply answered. "What do you want to call me?" Kaori curiously asked.

She watched him contemplate over his answer. His lips grew into a smirk, something that made her even more curious.

"My wife."

Kaori was not amused by the answer. "That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be."

"Then stop smirking. What are we?" Kaori pressed for an explanation, or some type of decent response.

"What makes you think I have the answer?" Kyouya sipped his cup of coffee, clearly he was in no rush to label what they had.

"Because you're the instigator of this whole thing."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know anyone that would follow a girl like me around, with no particular benefit or merit that is brought towards them. I don't know anyone who would still expect me to come back after I had hurt them. It's strange… strange but sweet of you."

"I never came back to you," Kyouya clarified. "You just… showed up."

Kaori laughed. "You're a terrible liar." She took a peek at her phone, checking the time. Kaori needed to go home. Her notes on pathology were waiting to be made. Kaori felt reluctant to leave, despite knowing her priorities. Even sitting in silence with the man in front of her gave her an odd sense of peace that she couldn't bear to part from.

"Are you alright?" Kyouya said after a moment of silence. He caught her attention with his seemingly simple question. But with the two, simple was not a word in their vocabulary. Words were not their preferred forms of communication.

"What do you mean?" Her eyebrows furrowed at his question. Of course she could've answered with a simple _yes_, but Kaori knew that Kyouya wouldn't be asking for a response like that.

"Richard." One word. Plenty of things to say. The cadaver that Kaori had worked with earlier in the day was named Richard.

"How do you know?"

"Intuition." To be quite honest he was never sure. But with her, Kyouya had no choice but to rely on his guts and his deductions. Kaori was never the type to openly express her emotions, but neither was he. The two thought of each other as a game, reading and understanding each other with no words.

She exhaled, nodding. She was impressed. He earned the right to know if he was that good at figuring her out.

"56 and died of a stroke. I saw his face at the end of class today… and even though he's dead it just…" Kaori couldn't find the words to express her discomfort. "He seemed… alive. He was human once too. Maybe he had a daughter, or a son who just graduated from University. Who knows, maybe if he lived a few more years he would've had grandchildren. But to think of that while cutting him up, studying him like he is nothing but a specimen… it feels wrong."

Kyouya leaned back in his chair, watching Kaori as she looked out the window reflecting on her actions during the day. She didn't look like a girl in her twenties. Kaori looked like she was still younger than ever, but to hear words like that come out of her mouth… it was perplexing to those who didn't know her well. Her thoughts were deeper than many, yet she still had the child-like demeanour.

"You'll make an excellent doctor."

She scoffed. "I wasn't so sure of that a few months ago." She didn't feel qualified to be a doctor when she couldn't even take medication herself or think about death without her mind wandering. Kaori felt like such a hypocrite before picking up the motivation to get better again.

"And now?"

She felt oddly fulfilled by his words of encouragement. Kaori couldn't ask for anything else. He became her rock, her support, someone that she couldn't help but need in her life. It felt odd being so dependant on something, she was scared that it would cause her to be too attached, and in the case of him leaving… Kaori couldn't be sure that she could protect herself.

"I'm getting there."

* * *

><p>The two found themselves standing outside of Kaori's apartment in the evening, reluctant to go their separate ways. Kaori leaned on the door, liking the heat that emitted from the Shadow King as he stood close to her. She felt safe, protected and the best of all, happy. Kaori looked up to the Ootori whose eyes were still mesmerizing after all these years.<p>

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Kaori didn't want to make him leave again. Her mind was still straight with priorities, knowing that studying came first but having him show up…

"Help me dominate the world," Kyouya teasingly replied. He liked hearing laugh, or even stifling a laugh was fine with him.

"How?"

"Don't leave," he said, surprising Kaori with his stern voice. She nodded, agreeing to the condition.

"Okay," Kaori smiled. "But I need you to leave." She needed to study, and having him around was a distraction.

"Now?" The Ootori didn't mind leaving, knowing that she had her priorities too. He saw Kaori bite her lip, and knew that she was tempted to say no. Kyouya smirked. Why would anyone want Kyouya Ootori to leave? His ego inflated, knowing that he had finally got to her. No one could resist the Ootori.

"Yes. I need you to leave before I fail med school."

Kaori noticed the smirk growing on his face and wiped it off in a matter of seconds. She tried keeping her lips from curving upwards without much success. The Ootori narrowed his eyes at her small retaliation and moved closer towards her, trapping her to the door of her apartment.

"And if I say no?"

"Then I guess you won't have a doctor for a wife then," Kaori didn't succumb to his advance towards her. She kept her head up and looked him in the eye.

"Thinking of marriage already, Kaori?" He leaned in closer to the girl that didn't move an inch away.

"You're the one that wanted to call me your wife," she whispered.

Kyouya dipped down to reach her lips, a sensation that he had been wanting to experience for much too long. He felt her smile into the kiss, and her arms reaching up to his neck. Kyouya missed the taste of her mint lip gloss, amused that she still hadn't changed.

The two heard a deep cough and an irritable voice interrupt their moment.

"Get a room you two."

Kaori pulled away immediately and ran a hand through her hair, clearly embarrassed. She apologized to her neighbour, who in return laughed at her embarrassment. He had never seen her in such a state. Kaori had always been the polite girl next door that made the occasional small talk with him. She waited for her neighbour to step into his apartment and turned to Kyouya.

"Okay. Seriously, you have to leave," Kaori was no longer able to play games with the Shadow King after her brief moment of humiliation. He didn't budge from his spot, chuckling at her scramble to getting her senses back. "Please?" Kaori tried again.

"I won't leave you," Kyouya wasn't being playful either. He knew that he still didn't gain her trust from the look in her eyes. Kaori was scared, like their brief moment of intimacy would pull her too far into dependency. She couldn't have that. Kaori strived to be self sufficient. He was only able to pull through her wall of defence occasionally.

Her eyes were searching for some type of weak spot, some form of an indicator of a lie. Kyouya felt no need to hide or mask himself from her. What he said was what he meant. He felt like he could be human with genuine emotions. She wasn't there to judge, and was not there to use it against him as a weakness. He was not afraid.

Kaori knew what he meant. She couldn't give away her trust so easily, after all they had only seen each other a few times. But even so, they felt like they had been together for ages. She accepted his promise, or what seemed to be a promise to her.

"Go home, my part time lover is waiting for me," she joked. His face scrunched up for a moment. _A part time lover_?

"My books are waiting for me, and I can't fail the test on Friday," Kaori clarified. "I think your work is waiting for you too." She was always the one to pull him back to reality. Life couldn't possibly revolve just around them, together. He had his company, she had her studies. Kaori knew just when to pull away so he would long for more.

"It can wait," Kyouya tried again.

"My books can't wait."

"Eager to get away from me, hm?"

Kaori smiled. "From you? Never. But let's be realistic here, I'm not with you to live off of you. I'm with you because…"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, liking how her sentence was beginning to turn out.

"Because?" he nudged her to keep speaking.

"You haven't given up on me yet," Kaori finished. She had won this round.

Kyouya nodded in acknowledgement and embraced the girl in his arms before taking his leave.

Kaori sighed. She really hoped that he didn't have to leave. Nonetheless, she couldn't keep Endocrinology waiting. Life wasn't going to revolve around him all the time. Kaori didn't understand how people could fall head over heels without thinking about their careers, their friends and family members. Reality didn't work that way.

Strangely enough, reality seemed to be more surreal when she was with him. He was Kyouya Ootori, walking down the halls. How did that even happen? Them. Together. _Us._

* * *

><p>The two men sat across each other in a quiet café. The two were old friends that were comfortable with silence. One of them more than the other, of course.<p>

Tamaki smiled brightly at his best friend, while Kyouya stared back apathetically to his blonde friend. They were in New York City, where Kyouya took time out of his lunch break to do what Tamaki called, _catching up._ There was not much to catch up on, especially when Kyouya knew everything there was to know about his friend.

Haruhi was still in Law School. Tamaki was running the company while taking over the Headmasters chair in Ouran. The two had a place in Japan as well as Boston, since Haruhi was at Harvard Law. Kyouya hadn't seen Haruhi for quite some time, but then again he hadn't seen the Host Club entirely for a while. All were off in their respective fields. The twins were in Milan, or some place in Europe. Mori and Honey were still quite attached. Not much had changed. Everyone had just grown up.

"You seem happier," Tamaki noted. Kyouya frowned to disprove his friend's point.

"Oh Kyouya, don't do that. You'll get wrinkles before you hit thirty."

Kyouya was still not amused by his friend.

"Something happened. Something with Kaori," Tamaki thought. "Did you two get back together?"

"Why must you bring her up each time?" Kyouya narrowed his eyes. Why _her_ of all topics. It wasn't resentment towards her, it was just… private. Something he wasn't going to share. It was _theirs_. No one was to be snooping around.

"Well, clearly something has happened. You're not on the verge of punching me. Something good. Oh, tell me! Tell me, Kyouya. You must tell your dearest friend _everything_!" Tamaki pleaded.

"We're not women gossiping. Calm down, Tamaki," Kyouya seethed. His best friend was still annoying.

"Then _tell me_."

"No."

"Please?" Tamaki dragged out the word like a little child.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat."

"She's in medical school, isn't she?" Tamaki knew that much. He didn't run a multi millionaire company for nothing. Information was not hard to find when you had money. Tamaki kept his distance, all he wanted was an update as to where she was. After that, everything was unknown.

"Your point being?"

"Haruhi is in Law School. It's always this case, or that. She's more interested in criminal law than myself… oh, Kyouya. How will we ever find time together? How will you ever find time with Kaori in medical school? I can only imagine—"

"—there isn't any time," Kyouya cut the blonde off. He was starting to lose his patience.

"So you can't spend any time together? My goodness, if Haruh—"

"—No Tamaki, we don't have the _time._"

"We? _We?_ WE," Tamaki emphasized the word, clearing noting the fact that the Shadow King had slipped up. "_We_ as in you _two_. You _two_ as in, you two are _together_."

"Stop assuming things," Kyouya ordered.

"I'm not assuming when it's true," Tamaki happily replied. He was filled with joy, with his lips stretching from side to side. He couldn't contain his happiness for his friend. Perhaps the lonesome Shadow King would finally meet his match, his love. Tamaki was always the romanticist, and always will be no matter how old.

Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration. It was time to leave. He couldn't waste his time with an annoying French man who needed to stop bothering him and peering into his personal life. They were close, but not _that_ close. The Shadow King needed space, and a lot of it.

"Goodbye, Tamaki," Kyouya growled before he walked away. He heard his friend cheer before he left the place.

Some things just never change.

* * *

><p>Kaori sat on her kitchen table, sipping her mug of tea while working. The sun was setting later as spring came. The end of her first year at med school was nearing. An impressive feat to most, but she was barely getting started. There were 3 more years of hell to go through and Kaori still had doubts on her mind.<p>

If she could ever be a doctor, if she would ever make a _good_ one. Would people trust her, would she be able to trust herself? Everyone said it was normal to have doubt, being a doctor was no easy task but with her… she just didn't know. Kaori was set on being a doctor, having the MD after her name, helping others. She just didn't know if she could do it as well as others, if she would be sane enough to do so. If her emotions would come in the way.

Lately she couldn't sleep. Not because of nightmares, in fact, Kaori had begun to feel better, happier. It was the doubt that was gnawing at her. Doubt that she wasn't good enough, that she would break down. But emotionally, she was much better. She knew.

Yet physically, like many med students, she was tired and exhausted. Kaori ate when she could, but she didn't let herself take a break. Keeping up was hard enough, staying ahead took even more effort. But every once in a while… he would call. Even just a hello made her day of studying that much better.

Her phone vibrated on her table. Kaori's face brightened up, knowing it had to be him. She picked it up.

"Not asleep yet?" he asked.

"I will after my histology notes are finished. Where are you today?" Kyouya travelled quite a bit. Sometimes he would call from Japan, or New York. He had called from Berlin once, Dubai a few times. Time zones were tedious for normal people. But of course, the two weren't normal.

"London." There was an 8 hour time difference.

"You're up early for a change," Kaori noted.

"I've gotten used to getting up early these years."

"Oh? So have I."

"Can't sleep?"

"Lately, no," Kaori admitted.

"Hm, why?"

"Pondering over things. Doubts."

Kyouya sighed. She was always vague, but answered the question regardless. It was up to him to figure things out. Nonetheless, he liked a good challenge. He heard papers shuffling on the line, it was obvious that she was still studying. It was already past 12 in the morning in San Francisco.

"Sleep," he ordered. "You'll need it. Close the book and walk to your bed."

"I'm not a child, Kyouya. I'll sleep when I'm finished. You, on the other hand should go to work."

"I am at work." He was waiting for a flight. Kaori rolled her eyes. It didn't count, but there was no point in arguing over such things.

"I'm alright," Kaori knew he was thinking about it. Her mind hadn't wandered, she was in control. "In case you wanted to know," she added.

"I'm glad," he replied after a few seconds. "I met up with Tamaki a few weeks ago." Kyouya changed the topic. The previous subject wasn't something either of them liked dwelling on.

"Oh? How is he?" Kaori cheered up.

"Annoying."

She laughed. "I'm sure he's still wonderful. And Haruhi?"

"Harvard Law."

"Hm. It's too bad I didn't go to Harvard then. We could have met up for coffee every now and then if I had gone."

"You got into the medical school at Harvard and you chose UCSF? Kaori…" Kyouya didn't know about this. She could've taken such an opportunity… it was such a shame that she didn't.

"Didn't like the people," Kaori shrugged. Professors only liked her for the paper, not for her. They weren't judging her by character, but by what she had on paper and her MCAT scores. It didn't exactly seem like a good balance or a good program where she could learn clinical skills. The interviewees weren't exactly friendly either. In the end, UCSF was still one of the best schools.

"But the program, Kaori. The program is spectacular," Kyouya argued.

"It's overrated. You're blinded by the name of Harvard. Actually, didn't you go to Stanford? Why not Harvard?" Kaori wondered.

"My brother went there," a hint of bitterness was in his voice. He wanted to stand out, be different. He didn't need Harvard although he probably would have gone. Just because it was _Harvard._ The _best._

"And in the end… Stanford was just as great, wasn't it?"

He actually never showed up to his lectures or classes. Most of his notes were from the lecture notes posted online, or a peek at the professor's lesson plans to get an idea of what he was missing. Regardless, he got a degree.

"I suppose."

"Your hesitance tells me otherwise. You didn't show up to any classes, right? You were busy running the company and winged all your exams—"

"—for the record, I didn't wing anything. I studied."

"You had time to study? When? How? On planes?"

"Precisely."

They spent their phone calls slowly piecing together the time they had lost. Their days in University, or what should have been. What they had done while they didn't have each other, what life felt like. They caught up bit by bit through their phone calls. It was ironic how they went for the phone instead of video calling or using the internet. They had both agreed that their laptops were to be used for work, and not for each other. It wouldn't have looked very professional for the Ootori in the first place, video calling someone while at work.

There were the occasional texts. But wasn't the same as hearing each other's voice. They both found comfort in each other after a long day thousands of miles apart.

* * *

><p>"Kyouya, I want to meet her."<p>

"No." Kyouya had been pestered by Fuyumi for the past few days. It seemed as though his sister never let go of his so-called joke back at their family dinner.

"But—"

"She's busy," he cut her off.

"How busy can she possibly be when she's with Kyouya Ootori?" Fuyumi thought that it must've been some dumb bimbo that he was forced to like. She wasn't going to let her little brother marry someone that only wanted the Ootori's money. She had two sister-in-laws for that reason, and she was not willing to have a third.

"Busier than you'll ever be."

"What does she do?"

"Study." He wasn't lying.

"Study? She's a student? Studying what? Fashion design? Fine arts? Oh please, Kyouya. I have my MBA, and that still gave me plenty of time." Fuyumi was an Ootori after all, and being well-educated was not an option. Now of course, she could have opted for a more _traditional_ degree, as a woman of higher class. An MBA to her felt more suitable than a whimsical degree of _Fine Arts_.

"It's not a good time," Kyouya ignored the question. Saying _medicine_ would be too much of a giveaway.

"Then when?"

"Never would be preferable."

"Kyouya," Fuyumi's voice was dangerously low.

"I'm busy as well," Kyouya said. He was the CEO, why wouldn't he be busy? Surely Fuyumi would have known. It wasn't easy to spare time just to meet with her. Well, it wasn't easy when he didn't want to of course.

"I'm meeting _her_ not you."

"Fuyumi. You're not meeting her. That is _final._"

"If she's another heires—"

"Goodbye, Fuyumi." He hung up.

Fuyumi had been suspicious of Kyouya's choice in women after his so-called relationship with Ariana. She knew that he wouldn't have any feelings towards a girl like that, it was all for money. Both companies would have benefited, she knew. Her MBA was not put to waste. Her intentions were good, but were lost in translation as she pestered her little brother.

Kyouya found it interesting that his sister would suspect a woman to be living off of him. If a woman wanted him for money, he definitely had more than enough to spare. Yet the woman he wanted didn't want a single cent.

_Let's be realistic here, I'm not with you to live off of you._

Ironically, he wouldn't have minded if she lived off of him. It was difficult for him to not be attracted to someone as strong-willed and independent like her. Perhaps the only reason why he wanted to give so much was because she didn't want anything. Kaori wanted him for _him._ Not for money, the status, the fame. She worked hard in medical school to make a living. Likewise, Kyouya wanted her for who she was. Having her was a merit on its own.

* * *

><p>A surprise.<p>

Kyouya was never quite spontaneous, but perhaps he could be. Or he could learn to be. Driving from the airport, Kyouya had a bouquet of flowers on the passenger seat. What girl wouldn't like flowers? He thought for a moment. The possibility of Kaori not liking flowers would not be unlikely. She was always different…sometimes too practical. Maybe she would find them too tedious to take care of given her daily schedule. Petty flowers would definitely not be on her priority list. It was a little late to turn back though.

Kaori had finished her first year of medical school. It was something worth celebrating, or if anything, an excuse to see her. He had some time to relax, just for the night at least to be with her. Kyouya parked his car and made his way up to her apartment. He rang the doorbell and waited to see the shock on her face.

The door slowly opened to reveal Kaori in a casual off shoulder t-shirt and sweatpants. Her long hair was braided to the side. She stood there dumbly, wondering why he would be here of all places.

"I thought you would…call," Kaori slowly said.

"I decided to come by," Kyouya shrugged.

"And the overly extravagant bouquet of flowers…?" The tone of voice gave away the fact that flowers were not her thing.

"Congratulations on completing your first year of medical school," he coolly said as he handed the flowers.

"You do realize that finishing up one year is not a feat worth celebrating, right?"

"It seems as though you aren't particularly happy to see me."

"No, I mean… well, I thought… calling would be fine," Kaori stuttered. She wanted to see him, of course. But seeing him _now_ at this very _moment_ was not good. It was easier to break news over the phone… or even through text. She was still trying to figure out how to say it.

The Shadow King walked into her apartment without another word. Kaori suddenly felt anxious. Perhaps he wouldn't notice.

Kyouya looked around the place. Of course, it was furnished beautifully. They both had similar tastes. The place was cleaner without the scattering of paper and books everywhere. Everything had been clean without a speck of dust. Something was off, but Kyouya couldn't quite pinpoint what. Her laptop was on the kitchen table, obviously where she worked the most. It was turned to a web page on a particular flight. A flight to where?

Looking around, Kyouya noticed a small crack between the doors toward her bedroom. She was in the middle of packing.

"Kaori," his voice was firm. Something was wrong. She was keeping something from him.

"Yes?" She was in the middle of making tea.

"You're leaving," he icily said. It wasn't a question. He already knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This may be my last chapter for some time as I will be leaving for vacation soon, but fingers crossed I can get one more chapter out before I leave. Thank you to all for your continuous support over the past few months. I can't believe I've even kept this up for so long haha. No, this isn't ending yet. Although it sure sounds like it seeing how much I'm typing. My apologies for the rambling. Hope you're all having a great day and thank you for reading!


	27. Chapter XXVI

**Chapter XXVI**

Kaori was not afraid of the Shadow King's glare. She couldn't tell if he was angry or frustrated… but it definitely was not a good mixture of feelings. She bit her lip. Kaori inwardly reminded herself that she needed to get rid of that habit.

"It's not what you think," Kaori started off.

"You're packing, and your laptop is on a page to pick your seat on the airplane. You're leaving," Kyouya deducted.

"Yes, I'm leaving, but I'm not leaving _you_."

"You're leaving and you didn't _tell me_."

That was her fault. Yes. She didn't tell him. "I thought you would call," she lamely explained.

"And if I didn't?"

"A text?" Kaori offered. "Look, I was going to tell you eventually, I just didn't know how."

"How to say that you're leaving and not coming back?" Kyouya felt so betrayed. Kaori looked into his eyes, knowing that he was hurt. He wasn't willing to lose her again.

"I'm coming back, Kyouya. You're overreacting," Kaori gently said. She walked closer to him, taking him by the arm and letting him sit down on the sofa. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how to leave you."

"Then why are you going?" Kaori wondered if he was always childish when he was angry.

"The director of the school gave me an opportunity to go to Peru for a few weeks. I'm going with a team of doctors and other students to provide medical care to places in need. It's… something I have to do."

"Have to…? You can take researching and volunteer—"

"—that's not the same, Kyouya. This opportunity came last minute, I just… I need to take it. Maybe it'll help me with my doubts of becoming a doctor, or _something._ But it's a good chance. I can't let it go to waste."

"Then why didn't you say so?" His voice rose in volume, he was frustrated by her. Kaori cowered a little at his loud voice but gained back her composure after a few seconds. She wasn't angry at him. In fact, she deserved the wrath of the Shadow King.

"Because I'm scared of… hurting you again. You always come back, you always say you won't leave and… for me, to be so selfish as to take this opportunity without thinking… I couldn't piece the words together."

Kyouya sat stoically on the couch, waiting for her to continue on. He surprised himself, realizing how terrifying it felt to have her gone. Like everything had fallen apart in a matter of seconds, how their relationship was so delicate. He couldn't think of having it breaking. Kyouya needed her more than he knew.

"I'm sorry, I just… I really am sorry, Kyouya. I'm coming back, I swear. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you I was leaving after doing so before," she continued.

"How long?" Kyouya cut in.

"3 weeks," Kaori answered. "But I'm taking some time off to myself for a few days."

"Why?" He just couldn't understand why she wouldn't want to spend time with him instead. He was _Kyouya Ootori._

"Um…" Kaori wasn't expecting the question why of all things. "I think a few days of travelling are well deserved after a year of medical school. And, South America, I've heard that it's beau—"

"—But why not with _me?_" Kyouya couldn't believe how dense she was. He learned something new each day, but this… this got him on his nerves.

"Why with you?" Kaori slowly asked. "Why would I spend time with you? You barely have any time, Kyouya. In case you haven't noticed, you're the CEO of the Ootori Corporation." Kaori thought she was being considerate. Kyouya Ootori was a busy man and he didn't have to cater to her needs. She wasn't exactly the clingy type.

"I _make_ time for _you_," he seethed. Why else would he have been in front of her this very moment?

"And I try to _save_ time for _you,_" Kaori shot back.

The two stared into each others eyes, both irritated with one another. No relationship was perfect, and theirs definitely was no exception. Neither of the two wanted to speak, but they didn't have to speak to figure out what the other party was thinking. Or at the very least, the gist of their thoughts.

Kaori's hand went up to her forehead, and down to rub her tired eyes. She didn't want to argue. It was her last day of medical school and she still hadn't exactly caught up on sleep. Kyouya saw her tired expression. His shoulders relaxed, realizing that he lost his self-control for a brief moment. Kaori was always the one to be forgiving. She hadn't changed in that way at all.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again. It was like she completely forgot about how he had overreacted towards her. Kaori was quick to forgive and forget. "I'm sorry for not appreciating the time you take to see me. But I can't always take from you, Kyouya. I can't disappoint you more than I already have. I don't want yo—"

"—I won't," he cut her off again. "Whatever you are thinking, I can handle it. I promised."

"Kyouya, that promise was silly, how many times do I have to remind you?" They were teenagers. She didn't even know what she was thinking, like she was in a fantasy of some sort. Kaori stopped to realize something. She _was_ living in her fantasy. It wasn't perfect, but she had him. Kyouya Ootori was willing to make time for an insignificant girl like her. It was more than what she could possibly ask for.

"Silly enough to make me keep."

He too, was sorry. But he wasn't going to apologize, not outright. He stayed silent and looked at her for something to say. Kaori twiddled her thumbs for a moment before looking at the kitchen clock for the time.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

And just like that, their small spat was forgotten. There were still gaps to fill in, of course. But patience was the key. They both were still in the process of remembering each other with their small secrets and their little habits. They had lost so much time from each other, and even more given their current lifestyles. But the important thing was that they had found each other.

Step by step, they told themselves. They still had so much more to discover, to remember and to love about each other.

* * *

><p>Kyouya hadn't eaten anything since he left New York. On top of that, eating the food <em>she<em> cooked was different. Everything tasted better, more savoury. Kaori watched as he gulfed down the pasta like he had years ago. She chuckled.

"Calm down, you're going to choke," Kaori said. "You should have told me you were hungry."

"It was irrelevant."

"It isn't irrelevant when you starve."

"Coming from you," Kyouya pointed out. She was a medical student, but that didn't mean she could skip meals. Kaori narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he had a point but she continued eating her food_. Was it really that good?_ Kaori thought. It wasn't any different than normal spaghetti, something quick and easy to make.

"Kyouya, when would it have been the last time?" Kaori asked, looking down at her food. She still felt guilty about it. The last time he would ever come after she left, the last time he would ever stop to try. There must have been a breaking point.

She was met by silence. It seemed as though he didn't know either.

"Would you have continued wasting your time on me? Continued to show up until I stopped running? How did you know I wouldn't keep running away?"

"You have no reason to."

"No reason? Kyouya, there are plenty of reasons and—"

"—and they all revolved around _me._ Do you not trust me?"

"I…" Kaori wanted to say yes. But she couldn't. The thought of ending up like her own mother was haunting. Kaori was getting involved with the upper class, a place where she never should have been shown. "I'm scared."

"Scared to trust, or scared to let me take the blame?" Kyouya understood her. He knew what she was scared of, and her insecurities better than herself. It was the result of having to ponder about her when he was alone.

"I'm scared to trust myself, Kyouya. The more I think about it, the more unworthy I feel to have you beside me."

"This isn't a give or take relationship, Kaori. You need to understand that."

"Then… what is this relationship?"

Silence. Neither of them knew what to describe it as.

Kaori cleaned up the kitchen table and washed the dishes. She was in deep thought. Kyouya sat patiently on the leather couch, familiarizing himself with her apartment. It was not a large space, just enough for a person or two. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom. It was meant for two people. Perhaps a roommate. The décor was minimal, a few accented pieces here and there. The TV looked unused, but there was no time for TV when you were a medical student anyway. Kaori walked over with a cup of coffee for her guest.

She took a seat comfortably beside the Shadow King and looked at him. From his perfect hair, that looked soft to touch to his broad shoulders… Kaori saw a man who was nothing more than a human being. He wasn't special. But his name carried a lot of weight that Kaori wasn't sure if she could bear. Without the Ootori attached, he was nothing more than a man who seemed to love her more than anything. He was man who would be so irrational because of her, someone who was persistent and determined. He was more than she could ever ask for.

Kaori reached out to Kyouya, almost forgetting that he was real. His hands were still warm, as usual. She missed that. He quickly enclosed his hands over her own, as if to say that she wasn't dreaming.

"Sometimes I forget… that you're human too," Kaori softly said. "The mighty Shadow King is… human."

Kyouya understood, as always. Kaori had realized that they were equal. No one was better than the other, and the fact that she should not have felt inferior in the first place. It was no longer a matter of forgetting the fact that Kyouya was an Ootori, a man of higher power like they did as teenagers. It was a matter of remembering that he was nothing more than a man that was sincere in his feelings. Nevertheless, it was still difficult to tell sometimes. The two spoke a language others could not decipher. Sometimes they couldn't decipher each other themselves.

"Yes. Human, but only with you," Kyouya made it clear that he was still of course, _better_ than most.

She laughed and leaned in to kiss his jaw. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close. Her cold hands cupped his face and she dove for his lips, a little more aggressively than Kyouya had expected. _So she could be forward_, he realized. It wasn't exactly a problem when he reacted with his lips in the same aggressive manner, pushing her down to the sofa.

His body hovered over hers, keeping her warm. Reaching down to her neck, his feathery breath made her shiver when he reached a certain spot. The hot breath against her skin gave her a sensation that she couldn't bear to show to the Ootori. The Shadow King smirked at Kaori who only responded with her sharp eyes, taking note of every feature of him. She pulled herself up with her arms around his neck, meeting his lips again. His arms travelled around her back, exploring each crevasse, remembering how she felt like.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

Kyouya smirked. "I know."

* * *

><p>The constant beeping came from her cell phone. It served as an alarm for her each morning to get up, no matter how tired she felt. Kaori had reluctantly opened her eyes like she had done each day to get ready for school, only to remember there was none. However, there were errands to be done before she left and a good morning run would have been beneficial.<p>

Kaori tried to stretch to her bedside table in order to reach her phone, only to find herself being pulled back by a strong force with a deathly grip. The beeping from her phone didn't stop.

The girl turned herself over to face a surprise in her bed, sleeping soundly or at least what looked like it was sleeping soundly. His breathing was a little too quick to be asleep.

"You're awake. Let me go," Kaori demanded.

She couldn't remember how he got in her bed of all places. Memories of last night had flashed in her mind. It was a late night. Both were tired. Kaori didn't think he was in any mood to drive, and with a spare bedroom she reluctantly let him stay. But there were _two_ bedrooms. How did he end up here?

"One more hour," Kyouya muttered.

"One more second and I will shove you off of me."

He didn't move.

"Off," Kaori warned.

He groaned and shifted over onto his back, bringing along the covers with him. Kaori shivered a bit when the blanket was pulled away, but forced herself up from the bed and began her daily routine. Sleeping in was tempting, especially with Kyouya keeping her warm under the covers. Kaori didn't allow herself to be more distracted than she already was.

The Shadow King was still in his groggy state, a perfect chance for Kaori to clear her mind before the day started.

* * *

><p>Kyouya woke up hearing the small whimpers coming from the adjacent room. His eyes slowly opened as his mind contemplated on whether or not the sounds were part of reality or his dreams. Following the sound, Kyouya brought himself up from the bed and rubbed his eyes. His feet dragged along the polished hardwood floor and stopped by the bathroom.<p>

Kaori sat on the bathroom floor, dabbing peroxide on her bleeding knees. Her hair was in a high pony tail, while she was dressed in shorts and a tank top. Her fingers gently cleaned her wounds while she quietly muttered under her breath about something Kyouya couldn't quite make out. She occasionally flinched when the peroxide stung the cuts on her knees, causing Kyouya to sigh and make his way towards the injured girl.

"What happened?" his husky voice asked, surprising Kaori. The bottle of peroxide spilled over the bathroom floor as a result of her clumsiness. She began cleaning up the mess on the bathroom floor as Kyouya sat down beside her.

"Tripped over the pavement while I ran and landed on my knees," Kaori quickly explained while scrambling to find the gauze to wrap her knees.

"Did I wake you?" she guiltily asked. "I was going to make breakfast before you woke up…"

Kyouya didn't answer. Instead his arms reached over her to grab the gauze to wrap her knees. Gently but securely, he placed the gauze over her wound, careful not to hurt her.

"Thank you," Kaori whispered, smiling at his gesture. "Are you angry at me for waking you up early?" she asked, noting his silence. Kyouya shrugged, still tired. Kaori moved closer to him, closing the distance between them with her lips.

"Good morning," she whispered into his ear when pulling away from him.

"Indeed it is," he said.

* * *

><p>"How did you fall?" Kyouya casually asked as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs. Kaori took a bite of her apple as she sat comfortably across from him. She shrugged.<p>

"I was being clumsy," she said.

"Or were you thinking about me?" he suggested, getting a kick out of teasing her as he ate his breakfast. It was a little after 8:30 in the morning. There was still plenty of time to spare before he had to go to work. But of course, as the CEO he had the option to cancel his plans for the entire day if he wanted to.

Kaori paused. "Actually, I was thinking about you. But that wasn't why I fell," she clarified. Kyouya raised an eyebrow in response.

"Oh? What about me?" he coolly asked.

Kaori shrugged again. "Little things. Mostly feeling guilty for leaving. How can I make it up to you?"

Kyouya thought for a moment. "There is something in particular…" he began, waiting for her reaction. It was a good chance to get something out of the way. A definite merit.

Kaori nodded, gesturing him to continue. Her eyes were full of wonder.

"Meet with my sister," Kyouya finished.

"Your sister? She met me before, hasn't she?"

"She doesn't exactly know about this… about us," he explained.

Kaori watched him carefully, a little confused as to why his sister would want to meet her of all people. If she had remembered correctly, Fuyumi had known about them long ago. It was strange to hear about her wanting to meet her now, and not earlier when she had the chance. Kaori sighed.

"Okay," she agreed. "But you have to come." Kaori wasn't exactly comfortable with meeting his relatives, not that Fuyumi was anyone to avoid. It was just… nerve wracking.

"Fair enough."

The two finished their breakfast quietly, cherishing the moments before being apart again.

* * *

><p>Kyouya sat in his office, working diligently as usual. A part of him nagged to look at the calendar, feeling the childish need to count the days. He wondered about her. If she was safe, what she was doing, whether or not she was happy. Even a simple call would have eased his anxiety. Unfortunately she was closed off from any type of communication in rural areas.<p>

Kaori was different from any stock he had to watch over; any merger he had to oversee… business was cut in stone. It was simple, like a formula to him. The company matters gave him a different type of anxiety, one that he was confident enough to repair, or fix if need be. He felt a guarantee with money.

He couldn't treat her like a stock. He had no strategy. Kyouya hated how he had to rely on such things like _trust_ or _hope_. It felt like a weakness, but a weakness that he couldn't bear to part from. He trusted that she would come back. If such words like trust or hope were mentioned to the almighty Shadow King before he had met her, he would have laughed at the foolishness.

All humans were foolish. Even the almighty Shadow King had succumbed to being human.

Likewise, Kaori sat in the small makeshift clinic that was set up by the team of medical professionals. It had been a long day and the group had returned to their respective rooms for the night. There was very little electricity, much less any signal for her cell phone. She was blocked of any communication.

Nonetheless, she thought about her so-called vacation coming to an end. An overwhelming feeling of longing for his touch or to hear his voice grew over the past few weeks. The days were busy, but the nights were lonely. Kaori had seen so much, and learned how beautiful a small act of kindness can blossom into a lifetime of gratuity. She loved her job and she knew she would love doing what she did for the rest of her life.

But she wanted to share it. Kaori wanted to tell him all her stories and wanted him to experience the same happiness she had found. A part of her felt invincible, like things were beginning to settle into place. Life was changing, and she couldn't think of anyone else she wanted to spend it with.

She missed him, and very much so.

Looking up to the sky, the stars shined brightly and gloriously as though they smiled to Kaori. The star-filled sky reminded her of her first kiss. The one in which the cockiest bastard stole from her at the time. A smile crept up to her lips as she smiled back up to the starry sky.

* * *

><p>His phone vibrated late at night, an unexpected call from someone he had been hoping to hear from for weeks. Kyouya picked up the call in a matter of seconds.<p>

"I'm home," she breathlessly said. It was the first thing she did when she got home and the only thing on her mind as she used the last bit of her battery on her cell phone. "Just thought… you wanted to know."

"I'm glad," Kyouya replied. A weight was lifted off his shoulders. "Get some sleep. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

><p>Kaori had some time before her second year of medical school started. She spent her days being lazy, enjoying each moment of free time. She had time to finally sit and watch TV, catch up on movies, to cook the time-consuming recipes she always wanted to try. Kaori had so much to do, and she relished each moment before chaos began for another year.<p>

Her days were made even better when he called.

Kaori was sitting on her couch with a can of coke and junk food while having a marathon of a TV show for the entire day. Perhaps she hadn't been the most productive throughout the day, but it felt like it was worth the time when she knew she wouldn't have any later on. Her phone vibrated and she mindlessly picked it up while being glued to the TV screen.

"Hello?" Kaori answered. She didn't even check who called, knowing it was probably him. They spoke for a while, getting small talk out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Kyouya asked, hearing her sounding distracted made him curious. She was usually very engaged in their conversation.

"Watching TV." Her answers became short.

"Can you open the door?"

"What?" Kaori snapped back to attention. "Like, now?"

"Preferably, or you could leave me standing for the whole night."

Kaori scrambled to get off the couch to open the door. Kyouya stood coolly on her doorstep, his expression apathetic to her shock.

"I didn't… know you were coming," Kaori said. "You said the 5th and today is…" She looked down to her phone to check the date. "The fifth." Kaori sighed. "I'm sorry, I haven't been keeping track of time. It's just, I have so much time now that I can't be bothered and I haven't been this free for so—"

"Just say hello," Kyouya cut her off.

Kaori calmed down. "Hello." She smiled.

"That's better."

"I'm sorry," Kaori apologized again.

"Don't be," he replied as he stepped into her place. The TV was still on, a rare sight to see. Kyouya made himself comfortable, as usual. Kaori always wondered how he sauntered into someone's place without feeling ashamed. But that was him, and Kaori couldn't be bothered to mind it anymore. He hadn't changed that way since high school.

Kaori came by with a cup of coffee and sat beside him on the couch. He gladly took the cup in his hands and welcomed her beside him.

"Are you tired?" she asked while turning off the TV. Kaori didn't need to ask to know, but she felt the need to do so anyway.

"No," he lied. Kaori rolled her eyes. He was tired, he always was. Kaori was lucky enough to get a break, but he didn't. She took the coffee from his hands. "I probably shouldn't have given you that. Go to sleep, take the guest room."

"No," he refused. "Let's talk."

Kaori shrugged. He wanted to relax, be normal. He didn't want to think about his company, or his hectic lifestyle.

"What were you watching?" Kyouya started off the conversation.

"Suits," Kaori replied. It was a popular legal drama about a fraud that poses as a lawyer. Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her. "Legal drama. Lots of men in Suits. Attractive ones, actually. Well, minus Louis but…"

Kyouya was not amused. "And how attractive?"

"Much more than you," Kaori teased. "I like a man in a suit. Particularly Harvey Spector… hmm…" She looked at him, hoping for a reaction from the Shadow King.

"I'm in a suit," Kyouya offered. An expensive Armani suit, to be specific.

"But you're not Harvey."

Kyouya scoffed and rolled his eyes. Kaori giggled at his reaction, liking how he was pissed off. He didn't like having his ego deflated by a mere character on TV. She leaned over to the remote to continue watching the show, but was pulled back by Kyouya to the couch. His arm placed firmly around her waist, with his hand bringing her face towards him.

"Would Harvey Spector do this?" Kyouya leaned in to plant a deep kiss on her lips. He was gentle to keep her on her toes, to make her melt in his arms. She was lucky to be sitting on the couch or her knees would have buckled down to the ground.

Kaori pulled away before it got too heated. He smirked at her speechlessness.

"He probably could," Kaori replied.

"Are you asking for more?"

It was her turn to smirk. "I'm asking you to sleep now."

"With you?" Kyouya suggested.

Kaori rolled her eyes. "Good night, Kyouya."

* * *

><p>"Don't you have work?"<p>

"Good morning to you too," Kyouya murmured.

"Well you surely have something better to do than to lay in bed with me all day."

It was 10 AM in the morning, an _acceptable_ time to wake up according to the Shadow King himself. As a teenager he would have woken up at noon, however with the company responsibilities he had forced himself to adjust. Just a little. Of course, the Shadow King enjoyed the days where he could sleep in, but those days were rare.

Kyouya breathed in the scent of her hair, it wasn't ridiculously sweet. The flowery scent mixed in with the tropics made him long for a vacation. Kaori's head lay on his chest as she embraced him with her arms, while his arm snaked around her waist.

Her finger danced across his chest, and moved up to his face. He was so beautiful; Kaori wondered how it was even possible. Everything looked perfect. From his messy hair, his dark eyes and his pointed nose. She kissed his jaw, and smiled up to him. He kissed her temple in response.

"Is this real?" she whispered. "I can't believe how happy I am right now."

Everything seemed to fall into place. Moments like these felt surreal.

* * *

><p>Kaori was the first to get out of bed. Her morning routine was quick and easy. She brushed her teeth, took care of her skin and moved onto breakfast. It wasn't like she had much time during the school year to do anything else. Mornings were rushed and sometimes she didn't have the time to eat.<p>

Her hair was in a high ponytail while she was still dressed in her sleepwear. A tank top and sweat pants was her daily outfit since she didn't have to step out of the house often. Kaori felt no need to dress up, even with Kyouya. He didn't seem to mind. Neither of the two had the energy to keep up a façade; they both were comfortable enough to be themselves.

So comfortable enough that Kyouya didn't seem to think about Kaori's reaction when he walked out of the bathroom shirtless after his shower. Kaori let him know that his coffee was on the kitchen counter as she began flipping through the pages of the news on her laptop.

When she looked towards him, Kaori's eyes immediately averted away feeling uncomfortable. Kyouya stifled a laugh.

"Kyouya, please put on a shirt," she calmly said, keeping her cool.

"Oh? It isn't like you haven't seen any of this before," Kyouya replied. She was, after all a medical student. Nudity was not something she backed away from.

"This is _different_, put on some clothes," she urged, still refusing to meet his gaze.

"By the way, we're meeting Fuyumi today."

Kaori turned to the man who was a lot closer than she had expected him to be. He was barely an arm's length away.

"You tell me this _now_?"

"I didn't have to tell you at all, it was just something you might have wanted to know."

Kaori was not amused and crossed her arms. "Not funny, Kyouya."

"She won't bite," Kyouya assured. "Not you, anyway."

"When? Where? What do I wear? What do I do? Maybe I should have gotten her a present of some sort..." Kaori began to go through all the possible scenarios, wondering what would be appropriate to do. Kyouya found her in a daze for a moment. It was a perfect opportunity for some amusement.

"Enjoying the view, Kaori?" He was still shirtless. Kaori narrowed her eyes in response and groaned. Kyouya walked away satisfied while Kaori made her way towards her closet to figure out what to wear.

She felt rather disappointed to change out of her comfy clothes, although it was needed when meeting someone as important as an Ootori. Kaori shuffled through her closet, picking out pieces of clothing and then throwing it back in.

The Ootori leaned by the doorway, watching the nervous girl.

"Just be yourself," Kyouya said when she placed a few pieces of clothing on the bed to choose from.

Kaori turned towards the doorway, finding him fully clothed. A part of her felt relieved, not having to be embarrassed. It was hard to ignore his perfectly chiselled body. She wondered how even had the time to workout when he was so busy.

Kyouya walked back outside, making himself comfortable as he worked on her kitchen table with his laptop.

Kaori decided on a thin strapped white summer dress that flowed down to her knees. Her hair was curled at the ends as it flowed down her back, a change from her usual pony tail. Her eyes were more defined with dark eyeliner, but with minimal eye shadow.

"Do I look presentable?" she asked him. He was dressed in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Kaori laughed at how they matched. It wasn't often to see Kyouya with a large smile on his face, a silly grin plastered all over his face. Kaori covered her mouth before bursting out in more laughter, finding it such a strange sight to see.

"It's… cute," Kyouya said, taking some time to find the right word.

"Cute?" Kaori asked. "Really? Cute? How am I supposed to meet your sister looking _cute_ of all things?" She bit her lip. She wasn't a teenager anymore, Kaori wanted to be the sophisticated woman that was worthy to be by his side.

"You look beautiful," he tried again. Kaori sighed, shaking her head. She wasn't buying it.

"Kaori, you don't have to feel the need to change for me."

"What change?" Kaori crossed her arms. He certainly didn't sound like he meant a change of clothes.

He placed his hands on her bare shoulders, in an attempt to calm her down.

"Just… relax."

"What if she doesn't like me…?" Kaori wondered.

"In case you have forgotten, my parents are the ones you should be worr—"

"I know," she interrupted. "I just… you really could've given me more time to prepare."

"You don't _need_ preparation," Kyouya insisted. "You're fine the way you are."

Kaori didn't reply for a moment. There was something about Fuyumi that made her nervous. It wasn't that she intimidated her; it was just that she didn't know if Fuyumi saw her differently after all these years. Leaving Kyouya certainly left him in a state that an older sibling wouldn't want to see them in. How was she supposed to appear? She felt guilty, yet happy at the same time. Guilty for leaving, but happy to find him again. How could she put it into words when asked to? There was too much to say.

Kaori reluctantly nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes," she said and embraced him in response. Letting him know she was ready to go.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful summer day in San Francisco. A small breeze along with the shining sun was perfect weather to most, except for Kaori. The heat always made her uncomfortable. She had always preferred the cool weather over the scorching hot sun.<p>

Walking into the restaurant, Kaori was relieved from the high temperatures. As usual, the restaurant looked expensive, nothing that she hadn't seen before. The waiter led the couple through rows of empty tables before reaching one by the window that overlooked the Bay. A woman sat boringly, looking out the window. Her hair flowed beautifully down her back, still in the radiant shade of brown. Kaori recognized her straight away.

Kyouya took her hand and pulled her closer towards the woman who still hadn't noticed the two standing by the table. He cleared his throat to get his sister's attention.

"Fuyumi," he greeted nonchalantly. Kyouya turned to Kaori who bowed her head down instantly.

"Ootori-san," Kaori greeted as well, finding it odd to be greeting in Japanese after so long.

Fuyumi turned her head towards her little brother and the new guest. She tilted her head, recognizing the girl. She looked familiar as she gave a shy smile to the woman. Fuyumi stood and shook her hand, and then asked the two to take a seat.

"You are…?" Fuyumi knew the face but she couldn't quite put a name to it. The girl wasn't an heiress, she was someone else.

"Kaori Nakamoto," the girl replied. "We met before."

Fuyumi turned to Kyouya who was unfazed by her questioning look. "We went to Ouran together."

The older Ootori finally remembered the girl. Although Kaori had looked mostly the same, she did look older. It was wrong to call her a girl when she had grown into a woman. She may have still been shy but she no longer looked meek and afraid.

"So what do you do?" Fuyumi asked. It was necessary to get to know the girl well, of course.

"I'm a medical student. Second year starting this fall."

Fuyumi nodded in approval. An impressive feat to be a medical student, it surely wasn't easy. Both her little brother's and Kaori's careers went hand in hand. It was no wonder that the two were intertwined with each other. The conversation continued on, a hearty conversation to most people who looked from afar.

Kaori knew something was off. Something about Fuyumi made her believe that there was something underlying in her voice, behind every laugh, and every smile. A part of Kaori felt that perhaps it was her paranoia that thought so, but the feeling never went away.

Kyouya watched as the two women conversed, with Fuyumi pretending to ignore her little brother and stay interested in the woman beside him instead. Kyouya didn't mind as he finished up his meal quietly. He was itching to check his stocks and the profits he had made. He did after all cancel his plans for his sister. It was only natural that he felt the need to check up on the company. Kyouya was too busy thinking about the Ootori Corporation to notice the eerie atmosphere between the two.

The CEO of the Corporation excused himself from the table to take an important call, leaving Fuyumi and Kaori sitting alone.

The Ootori narrowed her eyes at the girl, her expression changing from the cheerful woman that sat across from her only mere seconds ago. Kaori was not surprised and instead waited patiently for what came ahead from the woman. Fuyumi did not look pleased. Kaori took a deep breath and nodded for the woman to say what she needed to say.

"We need to have a serious talk, Kaori."

* * *

><p>AN: I am back, and I apologize for the wait. Hopefully you guys weren't disappointed by this chapter... although I do think it isn't exactly my best writing. I haven't actually planned anything after this (not yet, anyway haha). Just little moments that pop up in my mind but nothing too big of a plot, unfortunately. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	28. Chapter XXVII

**Chapter XXVII**

Kaori had the habit of taking a drink of her beverage every time she felt uncomfortable. Unfortunately grabbing her glass of water while the Ootori spoke was not exactly an option. It looked rude and interruptive towards the person speaking. Instead, Kaori sat calmly with her hands on her lap as she fiddled with her fingers underneath the table while trying not to break off eye contact.

"I love my brother quite dearly," Fuyumi gently said. She looked at Kaori who stared back with those mesmerizing eyes. She did not falter.

"He's happier," the Ootori took a sip of her wine. "But what you did to him was not acceptable."

"I… understand," Kaori slowly replied.

"What were you thinking? Leaving him like that?"

Fuyumi was met by silence. The Ootori continued.

"Did you know about his alcoholism? When he would drink for hours into the night and come back to work pretending to look alright?"

"Yes." There was no point in lying. Kaori averted her eyes for a moment, trying to keep herself together. Even during their lunch, Kyouya had backed away from the wine that Fuyumi ordered. He was better, but it didn't change what had happened in the past.

"So you knew, and you didn't care?"

"I did… care," Kaori had trouble voicing her thoughts. "But there were issues at the time that I had to deal with."

"Like what?" Fuyumi was sceptical. Kaori took a moment to respond, feeling a little uncomfortable speaking about the wound that was still in the process of healing.

"My father passed away. I was emotionally… unstable."

The Ootori backed off for a moment to read the girl's expression. She did not look like she was lying. Fuyumi felt a little guilty for bringing the issue up. Perhaps it was not her place to be interrogating her in such a way.

"Regardless, does he know why you left?"

Kaori thought for a moment. He knew why. Just not how she left, or what made her leave. Kyouya didn't know about his father meeting with her.

"More or less," the fidgeting girl carefully replied.

"What happened?" Fuyumi demanded to know. Kaori didn't look scared, just reluctant. It must have been important if she had kept it inside for so long. Fuyumi's eyes softened, letting the girl know it was alright.

"Ootori-san," Kaori began. "Your father, I mean. He met up with me near the end of my last semester."

"He blackmailed you?" The Ootori jumped to conclusions.

"No," Kaori denied. "He didn't blackmail me. It was… an 'incentive' is what he called it. He knew I wasn't stupid. I heard got his message loud and clear before him even having to say a single word."

"An _incentive_?" Fuyumi said the word with a bitter taste in her mouth. The only_ incentive_ she was aware of was money. The thought of her father offering her money was disgusting. And to think Kaori had taken the pile was even more disappointing.

The two were so engraved in their conversation that they hadn't noticed Kyouya standing by the table, listening to them talk. He couldn't stand calmly anymore, hearing what his father had done.

"Kaori," his deep voice boomed through the room. "Why didn't you say anything?"

The two women turned their heads to the man who furiously stood before them.

"It wasn't important," Kaori calmly replied, taking her hands away from the bottom of the table. Things began to take a turn for the worse.

"Important? Nothing seems important to you, Kaori. What other things of less importance have you kept from me?"

"What is important was knowing why I left, Kyouya." Kaori tried to calm him down. She stood up from the table to place her hand on his arm.

"This is part of _knowing why_. My father is not a man to be dealing with alone. You always choose not to tell me things that I _need_ to know." Kyouya stepped away from Kaori and took his arm away from the girl. He distanced himself from her, leaving her feeling helpless.

"It was so long ago… I honestly didn't see the difference if I told you."

"Difference? How about a little honesty from you? How about trusting me to help you?" Kyouya's anger was laced with hurt. Each word he spoke seemed to paralyse her out of guilt and sorrow. But before she could make out the words of an apology, Kyouya had stormed off from the restaurant.

Kaori stood silently, masking her emotions with ease knowing that Fuyumi was still watching. Her eyes did not brim with tears; after all, Kaori was not the type to cry. But her strength gave Fuyumi a different message, one that made her believe she didn't care for her own brother.

"It suits you well for taking the _incentive_," Fuyumi sneered. "How much money did he give you? A million?" The Ootori glared at the despicable girl.

"He gave me my father's medical documents," Kaori quietly said. "Without him I wouldn't have known about my father dying. In a sense, I probably should have thanked your father for that. The merits had outweighed my selfishness at the time. Kyouya's future would not have been tainted and he got the company."

Fuyumi leaned back in her seat, looking away from Kaori. She was ashamed for thinking such things, but it was out of concern for her own brother. Kaori didn't seem to be fazed and instead turned to Fuyumi with a stern expression.

"I understand that you care about him. However, you are well aware of the fact that I did not grow up in the upper class. But let me make it clear that I was raised with values and principles that would not allow me to take such _incentives_ in the first place."

"I'm sor—" Fuyumi began, feeling terrible about her actions.

"—I don't expect an apology from you, Ootori-san. No one has ever apologized to me, and if anyone has they have been insincere with their words." Kaori watched as the Ootori grew continuously uncomfortable with her speech.

The two sat in silence for a moment, with Fuyumi trying to grasp the right words to say. It was no longer the Ootori playing the game. Kaori watched as the Ootori tried to stay calm and collected but sighed after a few minutes.

"However I guarantee that my apologies are sincere and I would like to apologize for my sharp tone earlier, Ootori-san." _Forgive and forget_. Kaori couldn't have tried to ignore the phrase even if she wanted to. Her personality did not allow her to stay angry at one for too long. "I hope this does not interfere with our future relationship… if there will be any."

"There will," Fuyumi assured. "He just…" Even as his older sister, Fuyumi had never seen him act that way.

"You've never seen him throw a tantrum," Kaori read her mind. The Ootori looked at the young woman. The two were truly two peas in a pod, reading others the way they did. Kaori took her cell phone out of her handbag. "I think I need to have a word with him. If you would be so kind as to let me know where he usually stays, or where he possibly is…"

Fuyumi nodded as Kaori tried calling Kyouya on the phone. She too, made some calls of her own to track down her own brother. Kaori sighed in frustration, wondering if the Ootori was deliberately ignoring her calls or if he really just went to work to distract himself. The latter seemed more likely, seeing as Kyouya wouldn't be so petty as to ignore her calls. But knowing how childish he could be when he was angry only frustrated Kaori even more.

"He hopped on a plane to New York," Fuyumi rolled her eyes. She took a piece of paper out and wrote a few things. "Flight number, time of landing and his assistant's phone number."

Kaori widened her eyes at the efficiency of the woman. One phone call and she managed to get that much information.

"Ootoris have their ways, and please," the Ootori's voice emphasized the last word. "Take this as my sincere apology."

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the JFK airport, the waft of warm air was no different than the one felt on the west coast. The time difference and the six hour flight had led to the city of New York brightly lit at night. Kaori was only an hour behind Kyouya's flight, and he certainly did not land in the midst of the New York nightlife to do business. Kaori knew the streets of New York like the back of her hand. The problem was not knowing where to start to find the Shadow King.<p>

Kaori hadn't looked at the sheet of paper Fuyumi handed to her closely enough, ignoring the phone numbers she had written. The first number was of Kyouya's secretary, and at the local time of 11 PM, it certainly was not part of his working hours. Calling him would have done no good. Fuyumi left her own number as well and a third number.

_Tamaki's Cell_ was written neatly at the bottom of the ripped notebook paper. Kaori wasn't sure which to call. Fuyumi wouldn't have known about where Kyouya frequented, but knowing how distant the Shadow King was, it wasn't likely Tamaki knew either. Nonetheless, they were still best friends. Tamaki did know Kyouya in ways that Fuyumi couldn't. Kaori felt reluctant to call Tamaki after so many years. Unfortunately it wasn't a choice.

The phone rang a few times, to the point where Kaori wasn't sure if he would ever pick up. It must have been late, wherever he was in the world.

"Hello?" Tamaki was no longer the cheerful person she had remembered him as. But it must have been late at night or early morning judging from the sleepiness of his voice. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Kaori."

There was silence on the other end of the line as Kaori sat silently in the taxi. She was headed to Grand Central Station. At least it was a place where she could take the subway if she wanted to, and it got her _somewhere_ instead of wasting time at the airport. Tamaki must have been wondering if he was still dreaming.

"It's me, Kaori," she repeated.

"I know. I heard you the first time. Can I… help you?"

"I'm sorry Tamaki, I can tell it must be a really inconvenient time to call but…"

"Your wish is my command, mademoiselle," Tamaki gently coaxed. That was the Tamaki she had remembered. The one that was unconditionally kind, albeit annoying at times.

"Thank you, honestly, Tamaki. Thank you," Kaori got that out of the way first. "Do you happen to know… where Kyouya would be in New York?"

"New York?"

"Yeah uhm… I sort-of lost… him." Her explanation was vague, but the desperate tone of her voice was hard to ignore.

"Think of the most extravagant and expensive hotel there is."

"Tamaki, there are multiple places like that. This is _New York_." Kaori had gotten to that conclusion on the plane, but with so many to choose from, she couldn't narrow all of them down. There were so many places of high class in the city, it was impossible to know which one he would go to.

"Try the one on 52nd street. Find the most expensive bars in the city, he's probably drinking somewhere."

"Drinking?" Kaori began to worry. She figured that the Shadow King was just staying at a hotel, not drowning himself in alcohol. She only felt even guiltier than before.

"Or… not?" The blonde tried to comfort her. "Kaori, I wish I knew but you know how he is. That selfish bastard thinks he can fix his own problems…"

"Thank you, Tamaki. I'll… I'll figure something out. I'm so sorry for bothering you like this, I'll make it up to you. I would love to see you and Haruhi sometime."

"Oh that would be absolutely wonderful! Haruhi and I have bee—" Kaori sighed and hung up. There wasn't any time to chat with Tamaki. She had nearly forgotten how annoying he could be. Kaori gave directions to the taxi driver before taking some time to sort herself out.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>New York City never sleeps. It was true. Kaori walked into a hotel bar after midnight, taking note of the glares she had gotten from the more well-groomed customers. Kaori definitely was not in a beautiful cocktail dress like many of the women, and looked like she was fresh out of University. She did not belong in such a place.<p>

Kaori was not there to mingle, nor was she there to drink. Her eyes darted across the room, disliking the dim lighting. Smooth jazz music played in the background as people talked amongst themselves, minding their own business but not before glancing at the girl.

"May I help you?" a bartender asked, hoping to be of some assistance to the clueless-looking girl.

"Uh…" Kaori wondered what to say. "I'm looking for someone. Mr Ootori? You know that really obnoxious asshole that probably orders the most expensive alcohol?"

The bartender only laughed and pointed to a corner of the bar. "He hasn't been here for quite some time, but you're probably looking for that guy."

Kaori craned her neck to see him sitting by the table with someone beside him. A woman. The dim lighting made it difficult to see what was happening. From afar it looked as though Kyouya had been mindlessly been drinking, ignoring the woman that was clearly making advances towards him. Her fingers crawled up his arm, whispering things into his ear that Kaori couldn't bear to see. Her legs moved faster towards the dark corner and she narrowed her eyes when the woman reached up to kiss him.

Kaori stood at the table, and cleared her throat. In a place with prominent businessmen and socialites it was definitely not a good idea to make a scene. On top of that, having the Ootori stuck in the middle of the drama would not have been beneficial. Kaori may have been boiling with anger, but she still kept her sense of rationality. To deal with such problems with poise and elegance was a principle that was timeless.

"Excuse me," Kaori raised her voice, trying to gain the attention of the two. She watched as the Ootori made no move to defend himself from the stranger that crawled all over him. Two drinks and a vibrating cell phone were placed on the table. Kaori tapped the clearly more sober woman on the shoulder.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" the woman snapped. Kaori had to admit she was beautiful with her auburn hair swept up in an updo while her deep red dress hugged her beautiful figure. She was almost intimidated by the glare she gave, with her arms still around his neck.

"I can see that your significant other is probably calling," Kaori dangled the phone in her hand. "Then I can tell _Greg_ what you've been doing and you two can have a wonderful chat about your divorce. After that you can lose your high-class lifestyle in a matter of days. That's quite an option. Or you can get off him and I won't be picking up the phone."

The woman scoffed. "Like he would believe you. You have no proof. Perhaps you should go home and leave the grown-ups to deal with this petty issue." At the very least, Kaori looked just the tiny bit over 21 and it was true. She was that young; her ID was checked before she entered the bar. She took a deep breath. There was no need to get angry over a small comment.

"I have more than photographic evidence, my dear," Kaori showed the screen of the phone. She had taken the photo after grabbing the woman's phone. She needed at least some type of leverage to get her off Kyouya. "The entire bar has seen your actions of the night, it should be no problem having any them testifying against you in court if need be." The phone in Kaori's hand vibrated again. "Oh, it's Greg again. Perhaps I should let the grown-up solve this issue, or I can take care of it with my own hands," she mocked, while taking a look at Kyouya. His eyes were drooping and he was on the verge of passing out. Kaori needed the man to be conscious enough to at least walk out of the bar.

"I'm not afraid to do what I say," Kaori warned, her thumb was pressing down on the answer button. The woman made no move until Kaori placed the phone up to her ear. "Hello? I would like to inform you that your wi—"

"Give me that, you little…" the woman snatched the phone off of her hands and hung up. "Who are you anyway?"

"It is none of your business who I am nor is it any of mine to know who you are. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get this asshole back home."

The stranger raised an eyebrow at her choice of words but walked away promptly, wondering what their relationship could possibly be. Would you call your boyfriend an asshole? Would the Ootori even date someone like her? It just didn't seem right; nevertheless it wasn't any of her business. The woman had a close call tonight, and it seemed like a smart idea to delete the photo and call her 'husband' before their marriage sunk. Funnily enough, the photo had already been deleted and her husband was not aware of the mysterious voice on the other line when he had called earlier.

The woman smiled in defeat, the girl she had met earlier in the night certainly had her tricks.

* * *

><p>Kaori angrily threw Kyouya onto her couch. He deserved to have a sore neck in the morning, as well as a hangover that she wasn't planning to help treat. She was exhausted from hauling him out of the bar, into a taxi and finally up to her old apartment in New York City. She was lucky enough to keep all her keys on the same key chain, no matter where she went.<p>

She was pissed off by his stupid behaviour, and betrayed by the fact that he would let himself become vulnerable to someone like… that woman. Kaori took a warm shower and tucked herself into bed and stared up to the ceiling wondering if she did the right thing. Would it have been a terrible thing to end the marriage? The woman was cheating after all. Kaori had muted the phone when picking up the call, and in one swift motion of pressing a button to delete the photo… she let the phone get snatched away from her. It was none of her business in the end, and she was true to her word.

Kaori sighed. There was too much to think about and all she wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

><p>Kyouya woke up at around 2 PM with the bright sunlight shining through the glass windows. His eyes were blinded by the light while his whole body was in pain, particularly his neck as he tried to turn his head. He was in unfamiliar territory, a place where he had never been. A wave of panic rushed through him before hearing her voice.<p>

"Awake? I hope you feel like shit," Kaori said. It was clear she was not in a cheerful mood, in fact it wasn't often she used such crude language at all. Kyouya craned his neck towards the voice. Although he didn't have his glasses on, he could tell she sat comfortably on the opposite couch, reading a book.

"To make your day worse, I cancelled every single thing on your agenda today. Your assistant by the way, is wonderful for taking orders for someone that he has never heard of," she sarcastically added. But then again, knowing how hard his secretary worked, it wasn't such a hard thing to convince him to take the day off.

"While we're at it, since you wanted some _honesty_ from me, I suppose letting you know that making out with a woman while I was gone because you were drunk was _not_ acceptable. Actually, let's put it this way: last night you flew to the other side of the country while making yourself a complete shit face for something we could have easily talked about."

Kyouya groaned and turned to the side of the couch, trying to deal with the headache that pounded his head as he listened to her words. He heard her sigh. Kaori knew there was no medication in the apartment, having thrown away every single type of drug she could use to kill herself. Fortunately, Kaori was confident enough that she wouldn't relapse.

"I'll go out to buy some medication. Get yourself cleaned up." Kaori sounded unsympathetic to his condition and left the apartment.

The ringing of her keys before the door locked left Kyouya completely alone. Slowly, he lifted himself up and cracked his neck. The memories of last night were blurry, but the memories leading up to him drinking were still very much implanted in his head.

He was angry. Mostly because he felt as though Kaori didn't trust him enough to tell him everything, and to think of her being bribed with _money_. It was the object he had the most of, and the last thing he would ever think of her having to succumb to. What other type of incentive would his father have given? Kyouya couldn't think of her choosing money over him, he didn't believe that it was true. What frustrated him was that he didn't think there was any other alternative.

So he drank. He drank to forget, to pretend that none of it happened. He would continue his work the day after. Kyouya didn't think he would end up in her condo, especially with her visibly angry at him. It was clear that he wasn't thinking straight, and the only person who would make him this way was none other than Kaori herself.

Kyouya took a hot shower to loosen up his muscles and helped himself to the coffee in the kitchen as he waited for her to come back. He was bored, and he itched for something to do. His phone was clearly confiscated by her, or he had lost it somewhere. The former was much more likely, and there happened to be a desktop computer that was password protected.

He took a seat in the office that she worked at, sitting on front of the computer. He typed in a few likely passwords, or the ones he could think of. Her birthday, the Fibonacci sequence, his _own_ birthday much to his surprise was not the password either. Kyouya sat back comfortably in the office chair, looking around the room. It was adorned with photos, mostly of her graduation. Perhaps her graduation date was the password, he thought.

"Stop trying, you won't get the password," Kaori called out as she stepped into her home. She had a feeling that the man was trying to hack into her computer to check on his company.

Kyouya showed up at the doorway of her office room, with his arms crossed. Kaori didn't bother acknowledging his presence.

"Painkillers for your head, and… you clearly already found the coffee." She placed the pills on the counter and sat on one of the high stools. Kaori waited for him to speak, daring him to make a comment about work or his stolen cell phone.

"Thank… you," he reluctantly said. He took the pills without hesitance, but felt like he was walking on eggshells with her. Kyouya reminded himself to never make her angry, disliking how menacing she could be with those eyes.

"Do you remember anything?" Kaori asked.

"From last night, no. But the even prior to that, yes," he honestly replied. "Judging from what you said earlier, my behaviour from the previous night could be considered…"

"Stupid?" Kaori finished for him.

"I…suppose."

Kaori raised an eyebrow at him. But rolled her eyes, knowing that it was the closest she will ever get to him admitting he was stupid. Kaori was surprised he wasn't angry with her. He waited patiently for her to speak, almost as if he was afraid. The mighty Shadow King was afraid for once in his life.

"You wanted honesty." Kaori didn't think ignoring the issue with his father was doing any good to his undying curiosity or his headache that probably revolved around her.

"I do."

"If you wanted to know what the incentive was, it was my father's medical documents. I left because I knew he was dying, and knowing that you would get the company I wasn't by your side," Kaori summed it up quite well if she could say so herself. "That's it. I thought you would know better than to assume I took a pile of money." Kaori had figured that's why he left, and knowing that Fuyumi had thought the same thing… the Ootoris must think alike.

Kyouya stood there silently for a while, wallowing in his own guilt as Kaori watched him carefully.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I… wasn't thinking." Kyouya tried to fix the issue, sounding as calm and sincere as possible.

"Obviously," Kaori snapped.

"You're still angry." He had thought that his apology would have softened her. Especially when she knew someone like him wouldn't apologize on a regular basis.

"Why would I be angry at you for letting someone crawl all over you and make out right in front of me?" Her sarcasm dripped in each and every word.

"I was…"

"Drunk," Kaori finished for him. "You were drunk, but you had the _choice_ of keeping yourself away from her by _not_ getting drunk."

"Kaori, how many times do I have to apologize? I'm so sorry… I didn't…" Kyouya couldn't believe himself. How could he be at a loss of words?

"You know, while we're being _honest_ with each other, I flew all the way to New York feeling guilty, but seeing you with _someone else_…" Kaori couldn't find the words to express how hurt she was. "I remember seeing you with Ariana that one night and thinking that it was over between us. Because at that point, I realized you had no choice but to be with her if you wanted the company. But last night, you did. You _had_ the choice to stay sober, to pick up my calls, to _listen_ to me."

Kyouya decided to let Kaori keep speaking. Of all the options it seemed like a good idea to let her cool off, and because he couldn't think of any excuse or solution for his actions. What he had done was not going to change, she needed to accept that. The Ootori was finally using his head to think.

"I hope your silence is a sign of guilt."

"Remind me to never make you angry," the Ootori relented. He couldn't take her comments any longer. "Kaori, I can't change what I've done. But believe me when I say I am sorry."

Kaori exhaled. "I know." She looked down to the counter and pulled his cell phone out of her pocket. Kaori saw Kyouya's eyes yearn for the object in her hand, almost like a child. It was like she was holding his lifeline. She threw it at him, finally giving it up. Kaori watched as he caught it without hesitance, scrambling to keep up with what he had missed for the whole day.

"I hope you're hungry—"

"—famished, actually," he corrected. It was hard to believe that he was being remorseful only seconds ago. The Ootori had shifted back into his shameless persona, business-like and egoistic as usual.

"Because I'm not feeding you. Find your own food."

Kyouya put his phone down and looked at Kaori who only stared back. She was being serious. Kyouya had learned his lesson. He vowed to himself to never make her angry.

* * *

><p>Initially, Kaori had the plan of going out on her own to a restaurant for dinner, leaving the Shadow King to his work and taking a break from each other. But instead, she found herself eating in front of the Shadow King who insisted on taking her out for dinner. They sat at a small Japanese restaurant, one that Kaori had discovered years ago with her own father when they craved for authentic Japanese food.<p>

The silence between them was no longer the comfortable type. A lingering feeling of uneasiness crept up beside them until Kyouya decided to take the courageous step of addressing the problem.

"You still should have told me."

"About what?" Her voice never lost its irritancy, even as she feigned ignorance.

"About my father."

Kaori placed her chopsticks down and looked at Kyouya in the eye. "I would have left either way. There would have been no difference."

"No difference? You could have spared me a few years of emotional distress, and you call that no difference?" It was Kyouya's turn to get angry. Kaori softened and knew that she was at fault.

"I didn't want to bother you. I didn't think we would… I didn't know you…" Kaori stuttered. She didn't think he would have cared that much about her. "Kyouya, I just thought you would have been fine without me, especially with the company and all. It was your dream, after all."

"And what about yourself?"

"Irrelevant," she brushed off. Kaori continued eating.

"Kaori," his voice was firm, almost as though he was warning her not to avoid the topic.

"I'm sorry. I should have at least had the courtesy of telling you that I was leaving," Kaori softly apologized. She was sincere in her words; her voice had no trace of the sarcasm she had used earlier. Kaori waited for his forgiveness.

"You should have let me help you."

"You couldn't have helped," Kaori bluntly replied. "The paperwork for Cambridge was filled out after I knew about my father dying. Leaving was inevitable. The only thing I could change was letting you know. But at that point, I figured your father wouldn't appreciate any type of contact I had with you. And even then, you were already cutting off contact with me at school. I thought… that it wouldn't have mattered if I left without a word."

Kyouya had vaguely remembered their high school days. He did remember being called into his father's office and being told to cut things off with Kaori.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. He should have known better than to put the company before her.

"You shouldn't be. It doesn't matter anymore." Kaori placed her hand over his, assuring him that it really couldn't have mattered. Not when they had found each other again.

* * *

><p>Kyouya trailed along as Kaori walked through the streets of New York. She had missed how busy everything was, and she hadn't had a chance to experience New York again, not when she was occupied with the Ootori. Kaori watched as the iconic yellow taxis drove by, the crowds of people in the heat of New York, the tall skyscrapers that towered over everyone and everything… it was home.<p>

They made their way through Central Park, with Kyouya scooping her hand as he caught up beside her. She welcomed his embrace. The Shadow King sighed out of relief. He was glad that he didn't have to keep on walking on egg shells by her. Having her angry was difficult.

"Why the sigh?" Kaori had noticed.

"Nothing," he lied.

She raised an eyebrow in response, knowing there was more to his sly comment.

"You're difficult to deal with when you're angry," he admitted, thinking that it would be best to be honest before she reverted back into being angry.

"You're difficult to deal with when you're drunk," Kaori replied. "But slightly less difficult when you're sober."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Kaori gave him a taste of his own medicine. It was beginning to be fun, seeing him scared and pissed off all in a matter of seconds. Kyouya narrowed his eyes at her and kept on walking, probably letting her have the upper hand for just a while longer.

The two found a bench under a tree to sit under, taking time to relax after a long day emotionally. His fingers took a strand of her loose hair and placed it behind her ear. Kaori turned to look at him, smiling a little bit. Even after a long day of fighting, Kaori wouldn't have wanted to be beside anyone else. It was tiring to be angry, and Kaori had realized why she never could stand being angry at someone else for so long. It took too much effort. Although she had to admit, she did like having control over the mighty Ootori.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you tomorrow. Company matters have been piling up since I've been gone," Kyouya said after a while. Even after a long day of being yelled at, Kyouya still didn't want to leave. A part of him had wished she could take away his phone and cancel his plans for another day. Although he couldn't ignore his duties, he was Kyouya Ootori the CEO of the Ootori Corporation.

"You've been gone for two days. Stop exaggerating," Kaori rolled her eyes. He was the CEO, surely he had people to do his work for him.

"Let's see you miss two days of medical school," Kyouya shot back. The Ootori Corporation was not a joke.

Kaori shuddered at the thought of having to catch up. "Touché, Mr Ootori."

Kyouya hadn't felt triumphant in an entire day. A smirk crawled up on his face. He finally felt normal. He felt like he was finally on top. He was better.

"But speaking of accompaniment, I'm afraid I won't be needing yours as I will be flying back to San Francisco," Kaori informed him.

"Tomorrow? Why?" Kyouya had thought she would stay longer, especially seeing how much she had missed the city. He noticed the longing look on her face as she walked the streets.

"I have priorities too, Kyouya. Not every girl would fly to New York on a whim," she explained.

"Well, they'd fly to New York for _me_ of course," he smugly said.

Kaori had to admit that was true.

"Shut up," she snapped with a large grin on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know it feels like they've been through the whole leaving issue hundreds of times, but I feel like having Kyouya know what had happened without any details being lost was a good idea. No more secrets between the two. Essentially this chapter is basically tying up loose ends. My apologies if you were expecting fluff, but I feel like not every relationship can be on cloud nine all the time. These two fight, like normal people... except they're... not normal haha. And uh, yes. Kaori swearing... well, you can't expect her to be perfect.

I sometimes wonder if people read all of the rambling I do near the end. I noticed I've been on FF for one year now, so yay. And this fic has been going on for nearly a year too, that's crazy. I never thought I would continue writing, but it's all because of you guys. As always, thank you for sticking by! Thank you for reviewing, I'm always thankful for those. Thank you for being the wonderful readers you are, for putting me on any alerts/favourites!

Phew, longest rambling, ever. I'm sorry guys, haha. Just know that I'm thankful. :)


	29. Chapter XXVIII

**Chapter XXVIII**

There were no words to describe what they were, mostly because they didn't care about calling themselves anything. When people asked if they had 'someone' they would give them a vague answer usually because they couldn't describe what they had. They didn't feel comfortable calling each other girlfriend, or boyfriend. It was much more than just being a _friend_. They were not engaged, and were not close to even being married.

And so, their living arrangements were also peculiar. Kyouya came to visit every once in a while, whenever he had the time. Kaori welcomed him, but never paid much attention to him as her studies became a priority during the school year. Their time together was spent in silence, sneaking small glances at each other while they worked on their respective tasks.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The question always piqued everyone's interests during their group study sessions. Kaori looked up from her textbook, wondering who the random question was directed to.

"We're all thinking it," one of her classmates bluntly said.

"Yeah, honestly, some of us wonder if we can ever ask you out and you just…"

Kaori smiled, amused by everyone's curiosity. Her classmates were welcoming and it felt like a big family after a year with the group. She shrugged, leaving her classmates in the dark once again.

"What about that guy I saw with you at the coffee shop? It was months ago but…"

Kaori had remembered that time. Kyouya had taken her out spontaneously after their session with cadavers. Her classmate didn't seem to recognize that he was an Ootori though.

"What about him?" She avoided the topic at all costs. It wasn't like she wanted to say, _Oh, yeah. He's Kyouya Ootori. The guy that owns and sells pretty much everything we use in every hospital._ The Ootori name was known by everyone in the medical industry.

"Who is he? You know, it really isn't so hard to just say, 'he's my boyfriend'."

Kaori contemplated on it. It didn't feel right, but it was an explanation everyone seemed to accept.

"He's my boyfriend…?" the girl shyly said. The term boyfriend was weird. She didn't like that Kyouya was her boyfriend. It felt like a phrase only teenagers used to describe their relationship. They certainly were not teenagers.

The topic became an interesting subject as they spoke over the phone that night. Kaori recounted her study session with her classmates who contemplated on what type of person he might be, knowing that Kaori wouldn't say anything more about herself. After a few months, they came to accept her distant personality. The girl was always eager to help and to listen, but when it came to talking about herself she always shied away.

Kaori sat in bed, it was already late but she stayed up to speak with Kyouya. It became a ritual after so many months. She snuggled closely with her blankets as the weather became colder.

"Some of them said that you must be the opposite of me, to balance out my shyness. But then they scrapped up that idea, thinking I wouldn't like someone loud and bouncy," she said over the phone. Kaori continued on after hearing him type away on his laptop. "They said that my boyfriend must be someone quiet, maybe shy like me too. Caring, and sweet. I think they also decided on the fact that you were romantic," Kaori laughed near the end. It was nearly the opposite of what Kyouya was.

"Are you listening?" she asked, not liking how she could only hear papers and his typing over the line.

"I am," he answered. "It wouldn't be a terrible idea to tell them who I am, Kaori." After all, he was proud to be an Ootori.

"I don't want to." She almost sounded childish.

"Are you ashamed?"

"Me? Ashamed?" Kaori laughed. "I think it should be you. Dating a mere medical student while you're running one of the largest medical companies in the world."

"It wouldn't be so bad to introduce you to my family members. I would not have to deal with my mother pestering me," Kyouya brought up the sensitive topic. He knew Kaori wasn't fond of meeting his family members. Not after the incident with Fuyumi, and especially the thought of his father.

Kaori was silent for a while. "I know." Their relationship wasn't really a secret, it was just the fact that neither of the two wanted to address what they were to their families or the whole world for that matter.

"What do you say to meeting them after your second year?" Kyouya asked a little hopeful after hearing her reluctant agreement.

"No," she shot his idea down without hesitation.

"Kaori… please?" She heard him sigh over the phone.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Would you rather bring home a mere medical student or a doctor?"

"I want to bring _you_, Kaori."

"Well_ I_ want to be Dr. Vivienne Song before I meet them," she stubbornly said. Kyouya sighed again, a headache beginning to form as he looked over the finances of the past year. "Kyouya, just two more years. I promise."

"One year," Kyouya tried to haggle.

"Kyouya, unless you can change the curriculum, it's still two."

Kyouya agreed, knowing that it wasn't easy to change her mind. He wished her goodnight and hung up the phone. Kaori stayed in bed feeling nervous at the thought of meeting his parents, or even the thought of getting herself mixed up in the upper class made her uneasy. Two more years, all she needed to do was get past her clinical years. She could think about being involved later.

* * *

><p>"Kyouya, it is time to be thinking about marriage, my dear," his mother said during one of the Ootori family dinners.<p>

Fuyumi cleared her throat in an attempt to take the attention away from her little brother. "Kyouya has other priorities to attend to, Mother. How would he ever find the time to find anyone?"

"That is what I am here for, Fuyumi. Don't speak if you're going to make such useless comments." His mother turned to Kyouya and handed him a folder.

"Kyouya, why don't you take a look at these?" His mother handed over profiles of prominent women of their class, to which Kyouya pretended to look over and place down after a few minutes.

"Well?" His mother wanted an answer. The women were beautiful, educated and their company would by all means add to the Ootori Empire without a problem.

"They don't fit my taste," Kyouya simply answered as he took a bite of his steak.

"Then what is your taste?" The elder Ootori was losing patience with her only son that was not tied down. Questions were beginning to rise, and suspicions began to form. Everyone had wondered who the Ootori would marry, and when he would settle down to continue the Ootori chain.

"Let him be," Fuyumi pleaded. "Mother, this isn't necessary. I'm sure Kyouya could find someone on his own, when the time—'

"—the time is _now_," the woman raised her voice.

"Two years," Kyouya said. It wasn't an offer, it was going to happen and no one was going to argue. Or at least that is what he had hoped.

"Two _years_?" It was much too long.

The eldest Ootori raised an eyebrow at his son. Kyouya looked at his two parents with bored eyes, almost daring them to refuse, knowing that he would get the last word. The look on his father's face was disapproving. Nonetheless, Kyouya showed no sign of weakness.

"In my office," his father ordered to his youngest son. The two men swiftly stood up from the dinner table and made their way down the dark halls of the mansion.

Fuyumi looked anxious seeing the back of her little brother disappearing to the office. It felt too familiar.

* * *

><p>"Tell me about her."<p>

Yoshio Ootori took a seat on his leather chair, watching as his own son made himself comfortable across from him by the desk.

"About whom?" his son feigned ignorance, propping up his glasses to look at his father in the eye. His father was no longer someone he feared, not when he was the one in control of the company.

"About Vivienne Song and why you_ still_ keep in contact with her. Perhaps adding how she came to pick you up at the bar when you were doing so well with Eleanor would help with the explanation," his father slyly explained.

Yoshio took a photo out of the drawer in his desk. He flicked it across to the other side for his son to take a look. Eleanor Winston, an heiress that Yoshio had ordered to _seduce,_ for the lack of a better word, his own son. The beautiful auburn hair was hard to miss, her devious smile and pointed nose… Kyouya couldn't remember her very well. It must have been at the bar that one night in New York. He might not have remembered that night, but he certainly remembered the wrath of Kaori the next day.

"Kyouya, tell me. What did we say about merits?" The older Ootori asked when he noticed his son staying silent.

"You do not do anything without a merit," Kyouya answered. Of course, the phrase became a mantra. He lived day by day keeping true to the phrase.

"What did we say about trash like _her_? One would have thought that you, being an _Ootori_ would not damage the Ootori name. Fooling around in Ouran was something that I could overlook, but now? Now you're the CEO of the Ootori Corporation. Do you not understand how much of a responsibility you have? _Still _fooling around with someone of that _class_."

"She is not trash," Kyouya snapped.

"How about a whore? A gold digger? What would you like me to call her?"

"I would like you to treat her with _respect_. She is not a whore, she is far from it. Vivienne Song has more than enough money—"

"—not enough if she has to be involved with an Ootori," Yoshio interrupted.

"She would have been the heiress to the Nakamoto Corporation if her father hadn't…"

"Hadn't impregnated a useless woman of the lower class? We will _not_ have that happen in the Ootori Corporation. Do you understand me?" Yoshio Ootori was not stupid. He knew every single detail of the girl _and_ the Nakamoto Corporation.

"Is that all you care about, _Father?"_ Kyouya spat out the last word with a bitter taste in his mouth. "The Corporation?"

"Kyouya, your responsibilities are simple. Marry someone that will benefit the company and produce an heir for the sake of the corporation, is that so difficult to ask of my son?" Yoshio's voice became increasingly frustrated.

"Then I will marry her," Kyouya declared. "I will marry Vivienne Song."

"Have you lost your mind? Do you not think of the company? How could you be so selfish?" his father roared and stood up from his desk. It would not have been surprising if the whole family had heard the Ootori's outburst at the dinner table.

"Selfish? You think _I'm_ selfish?" Kyouya couldn't help but to laugh at his father's hypocrisy. "You were the one that taught me to be selfish. Never do anything without a merit? The merit here is to prove you wrong, that this woman is worth everything in the Ootori Corporation."

"You have proved nothing except that I have made the wrong choice into letting you become the heir to the company." Yoshio shook his head, disappointed at the young man in front of him.

"What would have my brothers done? Would they have ventured into the States? Would they have increased our profits by 62% over the past few years? Do you think they would have the _skill_, the _motivation_ and the _efficiency_ as I do?" Kyouya was proud of his work, and he was not going to stop. He _was_ the best choice, and he knew it. Kyouya looked to his father that sat back down to his leather seat in silence. "They don't. They don't have _anything_ besides a few degrees at prestigious Universities and the Ootori name."

"Is that what you think of your own _family_?" Yoshio snapped at his son.

"'_There is no such word as 'family' when it comes to work, my son,'"_ Kyouya mocked his own father. He remembered hearing those words when he had asked if his father would be attending Fuyumi's wedding. Kyouya remembered his sister crying before walking down the aisle, realizing that no one would be there to pass her hand to another man for the rest of her life.

"You have no control over the Corporation, _Father,_" Kyouya said, seeing the angry expression of the older Ootori did not bother him. In fact, it was relieving to know that his father even had such emotions to begin with. "Legally, I control everything. You can't sue me for what I have done, not when I have reached such achievements."

"You may be right." Yoshio admitted. His son was not stupid. Kyouya knew every single clause of the legal documents that were passed onto him when he took over. "But you won't expect blessings from me to wed that woman."

"_Nothing stops an Ootori_," Kyouya mocked his father once again before excusing himself from the much too old-fashioned office.

* * *

><p>Kyouya sat in the first-class lounge at the Narita Airport, a cup of coffee was placed in front of him as he watched the planes continuously take off and land. His fingers reached up to his phone to call her, feeling as though he wanted to gloat to her about what had happened between him and his father. Kyouya knew he wouldn't blatantly gloat, but the thought of hearing her voice was comforting.<p>

"Hello?" Kaori picked up the phone later than usual.

"Why so late?" he asked.

"I was taking a shower. And you sound… strangely happy. What happened?" How Kaori was able to pick that out of his voice with only three words, Kyouya would never know. He grinned, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see his face.

"Our shares went up by 5% today," he said. It wasn't exactly a lie. "What have you been up to?"

"Well it's the weekend, so I've been doing chores around the home while reviewing for my exams."

"Oh? When are your exams?" Kyouya took a sip of his coffee as he listened.

"A little more than a month from now. Then I can sleep in for two weeks and go back to this hell," Kaori answered.

Kyouya heard papers shuffling and the clicking of her pen. She was studying again. "Are you at the airport? Where are you headed to?" Kaori tried keeping up the conversation. It was much easier to handle silence in person as they were both comfortable with it. But over the phone, it was awkward.

"New York," Kyouya replied. He heard a sound of acknowledgement on the other end and then silence. Like she was saying it was his turn to bring a topic up. "I miss you," he said. It was simple, no underlying tones beneath his voice, just sincerity.

Kaori laughed, finding it hard to believe that he missed her, especially when he was married to his job. "You sound too happy to be missing me."

"You aren't even going to say I miss you back?"

"I love you," Kaori playfully said, stumping his _I miss you_. Although it sounded like she was treating their conversation as a game, she meant the words with the same sincerity as the man over the phone. Kyouya didn't answer, making her serious once again. "Wait, you aren't going to say that back?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Yes," Kaori answered. "Unless you don't love me, then well… you… suck."

"That was a terrible comeback," he smugly said.

"Shut up, it's hard to multitask when I have a whole block of Histology to go over."

"I shall leave you to study then."

"Have a safe flight, Kyouya," Kaori softly said, lingering for a while. She always waited for him to hang up first.

"And Kaori," he paused to check that she hadn't hung up. "I love you too," Kyouya whispered so no one else could hear.

* * *

><p>Sometimes he didn't call. Kaori never minded. She wasn't petty like that, especially when she had other priorities. But she never stopped to wait for that extra moment, in case he called. That's why when Kyouya stopped by her place, he had found her clutching her phone in one hand with flash cards scattered across her bed, fast asleep.<p>

It was late. Nearly midnight, but she would have been finished her exams by then. She had given him a key, in case she wasn't home when he came. Her apartment was still covered in study notes. On the kitchen fridge, on the bathroom mirror, textbooks were open to pages, and her bed was still scattered with the last minute flash cards. She must have been in the middle of sorting all of them out before she had passed out.

A smile crept up to his face, admiring the beautiful girl. There were times where he couldn't describe why he felt so elated, just being in the same room as her made him feel that way. He quietly settled down, cleaning up the place for her, organizing her notes by colour and through subject. It didn't take as long as he had thought.

Kyouya took a shower and slipped in beside her. Kaori was usually a light sleeper, but she must have been too physically drained over the past few weeks from studying and stress that she slept straight through him rolling her over to pull the blanket over her.

He pulled her closer to him, making himself comfortable by conserving the heat between the two on a chilly winter night.

* * *

><p>Kaori woke up to the sunlight through her curtains, a change from the dark mornings she usually saw. Kaori couldn't remember when she fell asleep, but it felt so refreshing to wake up fully rested. She didn't want to check the time, knowing she had plenty to spare for the next two weeks.<p>

The girl rolled over on her back, with her arm hitting something soft and warm. Her eyes widened for a moment, surprised by the feeling of warm flesh beside her. She turned to see Kyouya still asleep, and wondered how he managed to slip into bed without her having a single memory of it.

His breathing was regular, with his chest rising up and down at a steady rhythm. Kaori propped herself up with her arm, and watched him as he slept. She liked him best in his grey t-shirt, looking so peaceful and content. Kaori was tempted to get her stethoscope out to hear his heartbeat for some practice, but decided against it. Instead, she carefully laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat with her own ear. She felt his arm caress her waist, signalling that he was awake.

"Morning," she whispered, with her voice still croaky.

"Afternoon," he corrected as he reached over to his phone on the bedside table.

"You don't have work?"

"Not during the Holidays," he replied, tucking her head under his chin. His hand reached up to her soft hair, liking the texture of how silky and smooth it was.

It was nearly Christmas, which was why Kyouya had decided to drop by for a few days. Kaori had given him a spare key, and realizing how tired she was last night, she must not have heard him come in. She shrugged after solving the mystery of his presence and stayed content with the position they were in.

They hadn't seen each other for so long, but perhaps that was made them cherish each other more. They couldn't take each other for granted, not when they didn't have the time for each other. The simplest things, like seeing each others faces after months made each of them smile. They felt complete with each other, like they were two puzzle pieces fitted together.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do today?" Kaori asked as she walked into the kitchen for a cup of tea. They both woke up to caffeine, despite not needing it after their rest. It just became a habit. Tea for Kaori, and black coffee for Kyouya. They still sat in their pajamas, even though it was the middle of the afternoon. It wasn't often that they were allowed to be lazy, or at least be lazy together. Kaori spent most of her days at home studying in her pajamas when she was free.<p>

"What were your plans for the day?" Kyouya didn't have anything on his schedule as he checked his tablet for financial updates.

"Grocery shopping, paying the bills and filling up my gas tank…" Kaori listed off sheepishly. To be honest she had been neglecting her errands for quite some time because of her exams. "You can stay home and work from here."

"I'll come," he coolly said.

"Wait… you're coming?" Kaori was halfway towards her bedroom to change out of her pajamas. She didn't think he would _want_ to ever go run errands with her of all things.

"That's what I said," Kyouya replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Okay then," she agreed, wondering how the Ootori would feel doing something so petty like grocery shopping with her.

* * *

><p>Kaori walked down the aisles of the supermarket, giving Kyouya the job of pushing the shopping cart. She read down the list of things to buy on her phone. She placed a few things in the cart, not bothering to look at Kyouya's expression. He was probably bored.<p>

"Why don't you buy the more expensive one?" he asked after observing the prices. Of course, he would be attracted to the numbers.

"Kyouya, just because you can afford it doesn't mean you need to buy it," Kaori lectured as she walked down the cereal aisle.

"The higher the price, the higher the quality," Kyouya argued.

"It doesn't work that way." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it does." Kyouya reached for the more expensive cereal, mainly the brand name one instead of the one Kaori had been tippy toeing to reach.

"No, Kyouya. We're not buying that."

"Why not? It probably tastes better."

"It tastes the same. Put the box away," Kaori ordered him like he was a child. He placed the box inside the cart anyway.

"Kyouya. Put it away," she enunciated each word to prove her point. The man crossed his arms, not moving an inch. Kaori crossed her arms too, waiting for him to follow her order. They stood there for a few minutes until Kaori didn't want to waste anymore time.

"Fine! We'll buy both and you'll see that there's no difference," Kaori still wanted to prove her point.

"Then we'll have two of the same cereal, Kaori. Isn't that a waste of money?" he questioned. Kyouya gave her a smug grin which only frustrated her even more.

"Kyouya. The _same_ cereal implies that it tastes the_ same._ Put the overpriced box away," she tried sounding as calm as she possibly could.

"No, we'll have the same cereal. The more expensive one will just taste better," Kyouya slowly explained it to her like she was a child.

Kaori shook her head and didn't want to look at the man trailing behind her with the shopping cart.

A mother with her child had observed the couple's small argument. The child was giggling, mostly because the cereal they chose tasted equally bad. It was some gross corn flake one mixed with granola. The young boy preferred his Fruit Loops. The mother on the other hand, only shook her head at how sweet the two looked.

"They must be newlyweds…"

* * *

><p>The two settled back in the apartment for the rest of the afternoon. Kyouya worked with his laptop while Kaori stayed in the kitchen cooking.<p>

It turned out that while Kaori cooked lengthy and tedious recipes, she enjoyed listening to music quite loudly. At first, Kyouya had grown irritated of the noise, but learned to tune it out just like how he tuned Tamaki out back when they attended Ouran. Sometimes she hummed along with the tunes, or quietly sang along. He preferred that over the actual music. It wasn't often that he heard her sing.

The aroma of her cooking was difficult to ignore. Kyouya had taken a seat at the table before she even asked him to, waiting for the food to be served. A plate of sirloin steak with garlic mashed potatoes and other vegetables were placed in front of him. The glazed sauce on the tender meat made him drool, and the food was absolutely stunning in the way it was arranged. Kaori grinned at his reaction to the meal.

"Take a bite. I cooked it to about medium-rare, is that alright?"

Kyouya was nodded as he chewed the piece of steak in his mouth. The flavours of the steak were rich, while the meat was scrumptiously tender.

Kaori took a bite of the steak herself, a little surprised that she still had the touch.

"This would be perfect with a cup of wine," Kyouya mentioned.

"I'm not sure if alcohol is a good idea around you," Kaori carefully replied. "But you're just like my Dad. He would have a glass of wine with a meal like this during the Holidays… while I… had apple cider." Kaori held up her cup with apple cider and smiled.

"You miss him?" Kyouya looked through her smile.

Kaori nodded. "I think he would have liked you."

"It's been two years, hasn't it?" It had been two years since her father had passed away. Kaori nodded again. It felt like it was only yesterday that she held her father's cold hands by the hospital bedside.

"I used to cook meals like this with him, because my mom wasn't around. We didn't really know how else to celebrate, so we would sit and have a nice meal together. Sometimes we would talk about what it would be like with her. But that often ended with me holding back tears," Kaori reminisced. "He would call me weak, and tell me to cheer up because my tears can't bring people back."

Kyouya looked at her with eyes of admiration, wondering how she still managed to genuinely smile after such events. Kaori knew that it was better to smile than to cry, especially when thinking about the dead. She didn't look for comfort, just company. It was terrible having to spend the holidays alone, even though it wasn't quite Christmas yet. They both had deemed that it was close enough anyway.

Kaori saw Kyouya's expression turn into one of worry. She quickly tried to comfort him.

"I'm happy, Kyouya. I truly am and… I can't thank you enough for staying with me. Just… seeing you, sitting here beside me is more than what I can ask for. I can't imagine what it would have been like for my father to spend his holidays alone without me while I was overseas."

"Why didn't you come back to him?" Kyouya wondered.

"He didn't want me to know about his heart disease, he sent me to Japan for that sole reason. The most I was able to offer him was his pride, so I did. I called him, usually for hours if he wasn't too tired during the holidays."

"And you spent your holidays alone?"

Kaori shrugged. "Small price to pay for my Dad to stay the way he did until he died. He would have wanted to die prideful, strong-willed and someone that I could call my Father. He was my rock when I didn't have my mom. He wanted to stay that way, I think."

Their relationship with their fathers was very different. Kyouya envied Kaori for being so caring, and so loving towards her father. He himself could not do the same for his own father. He didn't know if that was wrong, if he couldn't find the same love for his own family members, except for perhaps Fuyumi. The more human he felt around her, the more he questioned himself. He wondered sometimes, if perhaps his father was right about emotions. How tedious they could be, and how they cloud your judgement.

Kaori placed her hand over his, noting his dazed expression. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he answered. Kyouya began gnawing away at the steak.

"Are you thinking about your own father? I'm sorry, Kyouya, I didn't mean to…"

"No," Kyouya denied. "It's nothing."

Kaori looked longingly at Kyouya. She knew there was something but didn't pry. She waited patiently as they ate their meal in silence. He would open up to her eventually, she thought.

When their meal came to an end, Kaori cleaned up the kitchen table and washed the dishes. Kyouya stood beside her, leaning by the counter. Kaori had hoped that he might actually offer to help, but then brushed off the idea knowing that the Ootori would not bother with such petty tasks. She liked having him close, so Kaori didn't complain.

"How do you do that?" Kyouya asked, giving absolutely no context about his question. Kaori finished off the rest of the dishes and looked at him quizzically.

"Love your family members unconditionally," he explained.

"What do you mean how?" Kaori asked. "I can't help that I love my parents. I can't help that I love you, either." She gave a small smile at him.

"But I…" Kyouya couldn't find the words. It wasn't like a formula he could follow when it came to emotions. It was something he was taught to suppress, not express.

"Don't feel that way towards your family?" Kaori finished. "I know. But I think you still care about them."

"Care? Care about people that only treat me as a tool for the company?"

"You didn't grow up with the same emotional attachment as I did. But that doesn't mean you don't care. If you father had died right this second, would you pretend that it doesn't affect you? Don't lie to yourself. Think about it."

A part of him would feel strange, like a part of him would have broken off. All of his principles, after all, were learned from his own father. He lived day by day with the same motto that his father had shared. Everything he knew about merits and the finances were taught by his father, perhaps not directly but surely in some way by him.

"You would care. But in a completely different way from me," Kaori said after a few minutes of watching him think on his own. She had made him coffee and placed it in his hands while he was still thinking.

Kyouya nodded. He understood. Kyouya understood things that he never could understand before. Emotions and anything related were still puzzling to him, but he began to understand a subject that he never believed he would ever have interest in.

That was a merit in itself.

* * *

><p>The two were quiet people, enjoying activities that most people would have found strange to do together. One afternoon, Kaori and Kyouya decided to stay lazy together. They both picked a book and spent their time reading side by side. Kyouya read a crime thriller, while Kaori read a memoir of a doctor serving in the army.<p>

They were both content, and feeling at peace. Like everything clicked, everything was alright when they were together. The small glances at each other and the occasional eye contact between the two made the air feel electric. The excitement, the thrill… it was strange how just sitting beside one another could elicit such feelings.

Being apart for too long made them this way. Each meeting was a gift, especially when they both saw one another after months at a time. Despite the two being complicated from an outsider observing the couple, they both enjoyed the simplest things. A simple meal together, a small conversation, and quick moments of intimacy… they never asked for much of each other. Like they could read each other's minds. They had grown together, emotionally.

Kyouya couldn't think of any other time than today. He looked up from his book and turned to the girl that was engrossed in the pages of her own book.

"Kaori," he gently called to her. She was leaning on his shoulder, and he could smell the shampoo she used the night prior. Kaori looked up from her book and smiled. She had been doing that a lot; sometimes she couldn't help but to smile. Just because she couldn't believe that she was spending time with _him_, after so long.

"Marry me."

Kaori stopped leaning on his shoulder and sat up straight. "I'm sorry. I thought I heard you asking me to marry you."

"I did," he seriously replied.

Kaori looked around the room, trying to process what he had said. "You're being serious? Not… teasing me like you usually do?"

"You don't want to marry me?" he smugly asked, knowing that she did. Kaori still couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"I-I…" she stuttered. "I just… why now?" Kaori still couldn't believe he had proposed, on a winter afternoon while they sat in their pajamas reading their own books.

"Felt like a good moment," Kyouya shrugged. "Why? Is this a bad time?"

"You didn't even give me a heads-up or… something."

"Kaori, I'm quite sure that the heads-up would have ruined the look on your face right now," Kyouya chuckled. Her mouth was still agape, and her eyes widened. She playfully punched him on the shoulder. Maybe he really was joking after all. Kaori was not disappointed, always being used to his irritating jokes about marriage.

"Honestly, Kaori. Marry me," he whispered in her ear. "I can't think of anyone else but you to spend my life with." His husky voice always sent shivers down her spine. Kyouya moved back to look her in the eye, waiting for her response. "I promised."

"You did promise," Kaori nodded. She placed her book down onto the coffee table. Her arms were free and she placed her arms around his neck, embracing him. "Yes. I will marry you," she croaked. He heard her sniff.

"Are you crying right now?" Kyouya laughed.

She pulled away and nodded. She tried blinking away her tears but they ended up running down her cheeks. Kyouya wiped them away in one swift motion, grinning from ear to ear. Kaori was embarrassed and tried looking away from him.

"Kaori, stop crying," he gently coaxed. He rubbed her back, hoping that it would calm her down.

"I… I've never cried tears of joy before," Kaori took a deep breath and tried to stop herself. "See, if you gave me a heads-up I wouldn't have to be going through this," she blamed him. "I hate you."

"Love you too." He kissed her cheek, which only made her smile. She looked away from him and shook her head. "I can't look at you right now, I need to stop crying."

Kyouya laughed again, surprised by her reaction. If anything he was expecting a simple and cool _yes_ from her, but it turned into a large emotional event. It was certainly something he was going to hold against her for the rest of their lives. It was another merit for him.

* * *

><p>"Kyouya, the cereal tastes like crap," Kaori said while they ate breakfast. The two still argued over the cereal they had bought a few days ago.<p>

"That's because you're eating the one you bought," Kyouya explained.

"No, I'm eating the one _you_ bought. You're eating the one that _I_ bought."

"What? Give me that," he snatched the bowl from her and had a taste for himself. After a few minutes, Kyouya had decided that his tasted better. "Mine still tastes better."

"Better? Kyouya, you're eating the one you bought. I lied," Kaori rolled her eyes. She had tasted the two cereals, and they were still of course _the same._

"You liar. You lied about lying," Kyouya refused to go down.

"Kyouya, just admit it. They taste the same. They're both equally terrible cereals." Kaori brought the two cereal boxes to the table they ate.

"Alright, they both taste terrible. But yours is worse."

"Kyouya, they're the _same_."

Kyouya took a handful of the cereal in both the boxes and tasted the two without the milk. "Yours is worse," he stubbornly argued.

Kaori took the two boxes and threw them in the trash, vowing to never take Kyouya grocery shopping ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well... I don't know what to say about this haha. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. (: I hope Kyouya didn't propose too weirdly... I mean, I can't really think of Kyouya proposing in a huge event (but he would have the money to do so, of course, but he would choose... not to). I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter. :) Pretty please? I actually don't know if these two getting married would work out... I'm still figuring out a few things here and there. But anyway, thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! :) Hope you're all having a wonderful day!


	30. Chapter XXIX

**Chapter XXIX**

Months passed quickly, and before Kaori had noticed she was already close into finishing her second year. Each day was gruelling, and the stress of being a medical student was no exception to Kaori. The lack of sleep, the missed meals along with countless amount of information crammed into their brains made each of them cranky.

Luckily, her fellow medical students understood the stress and the pain, and sympathized with each other. Kyouya however, could not. He had his own stress to deal with, he was tired too. All he wanted was a quick conversation with Kaori.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Kyouya, I should be listening to lungs and hearts. Not you," Kaori snapped at his impatient tone.

"I take time out of my day to call you, and you're ignoring me?" he raised his voice.

"It's not a good time, honestly, Kyouya. Have you've ever tried being a medical student?"

"Have you ever tried being a CEO?" Kyouya shot back.

"At least you have people to do your work _for you_."

"Oh, you think it's easy? Let's see you try to keep up the world's economy, Kaori."

"Can you just shut up? Kyouya, I have exams in two weeks. Just… leave me alone," she tiredly said. "I don't want to fight with you. I just want to pass this stupid neurology unit, okay?"

Kaori had been increasingly stressed out as exams approached. Kyouya had just flown back from London after multiple meetings with the Health Minister. The two had very different yet similar lifestyles, and were quite often stressed. They had no one else to be themselves with except for each other. Hence, snapping at each other was not abnormal. Kyouya kept his cool, except when he was with her. Kaori on the other hand, tried to look as composed as possible so as to not succumb to having a breakdown like some of her fellow medical students.

It wasn't often that they fought. If anything, they playfully bickered with each other from time to time. But when they did fight, the silence that came between them was intense. A feeling of darkness always crept up to them, even over the phone. Both of them felt guilty and angry at one another at the same time. Guilty for causing each other to be upset, and angry for the other party not being willing to apologize.

It was safe to say that communication was never exactly their strong suit. They had both grown up quiet, and had learned to solve their own problems by themselves. Speaking the way they felt took much more out of them. They felt too exposed.

The distance between the two definitely did not help. Their lack of time to spend with each other to even speak put strains on their relationship. But they couldn't imagine themselves completely apart, having nothing to do with each other. They couldn't bear to live without one another. They had already promised to spend the rest of their lives with each other.

Kaori was on the verge of tears as she waited for him to speak. She learned over time that bottling up her emotions, especially her tears never did her any good. She was tired, hungry and very anxious about her exams. Topping it off with an emotional commitment with someone she couldn't think of ever losing, it became difficult to choose between her education and Kyouya.

"I miss you," Kaori whispered, knowing that he hadn't hung up. She didn't want to apologize, but she knew that he would take her softer tone as one anyway. Kyouya was probably just as angry as she was, but had more willpower than she did. He wasn't as easily broken down, submitting to her as she was to him.

Kaori heard him sigh over the line. "Get some sleep tonight, will you?"

"Maybe," Kaori truthfully replied. Sometimes she pulled all-nighters without even noticing the sun creeping up. "Will you stop by anytime soon?"

"I have to stay in Japan for a few weeks. I'm sorry, Kaori. I would if I could," Kyouya guiltily said.

"That's alright. I might make my own plans then. Stay safe, Kyouya." Kaori shrugged it off. It was another perk for Kyouya, liking how she was never petty about the lack of time they spent with each other. They surely felt a longing for one another's presence, but never enough to cling. It was just what they both needed. They complimented each other in the best ways possible.

They hung up, feeling like a little bit of their weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Perhaps it was difficult for each other to sympathize, each of them thinking that the other party's jobs would be easier than their own but they understood. Life was difficult, but they had each other.

* * *

><p>It wasn't often that Kaori could sleep on planes. However, to her luck she slept like a baby and woke up landing in Japan fully rested and ready for the day. Her decision to go to Japan was well thought out, as she had been contemplating on returning for months. Mostly because she needed to pay her respects to her parents, knowing that it would be difficult to take time off during her clinical years. And of course, surprising Kyouya was on her list. Having him always fly over to her in San Francisco was unfair.<p>

Kaori's Japanese was never exactly as great as she hoped it to be. She spent the past few years speaking English after all. Being in England and of course, America did not give her much opportunity to keep her linguistic skills. She spoke in Japanese to Kyouya occasionally, but they both had a strange mix of English and Japanese. Sometimes Kyouya would only speak in Japanese, with Kaori replying in English.

Nonetheless, having to speak Japanese always felt foreign to her. She uttered a few words to the taxi driver when she exited the airport, feeling almost embarrassed of her broken sentences. The driver smiled at her when she apologized for her terrible Japanese.

Kaori arrived back in her apartment, typing in the Fibonacci code into the door. She hoped Kyouya wouldn't have minded her staying, but the last time she had been there it was completely empty and unused. She stepped into the place, noticing a difference. It had been well-used, to her surprise. Although it was still very clean and organized, she noticed the bed not being made along with the coffee maker a quarter-filled. He had been living here.

A smile crept up to her face. Kaori settled herself in the place, while cleaning the apartment just a little. It felt strange doing housework. It was almost like she was in high school again, spending her weekends the same way. She made a quick trip to the grocers as she planned to make a homemade Japanese dinner for the two. For some reason, she felt like she was already married. She shrugged the feeling off, focusing on what to make for dinner instead.

Kaori made a quick call to Kyouya before she began to cook.

When Kyouya answered, Kaori began speaking in Japanese. A very unusual gesture, making Kyouya surprised.

"Your Japanese is rusty, Kaori," he said, but in English instead. Kyouya wondered if she was getting a kick out of their roles being reversed. She spoke in Japanese, while he spoke in English.

"I wish I could say the same for your English," Kaori sighed.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Kyouya looked at the watch Kaori had bought for him for Christmas. It had multiple time zones so he could check the time easily of where she was.

"I should," Kaori lied. "I just wanted to let you know that my exams went well, that's all." He hadn't called for the past few days just so he could give her space to concentrate.

"I'm glad. Perhaps we should celebrate when I get the chance to come back," Kyouya closed his laptop and leaned back on his seat. It was time to get off work, and speaking with Kaori seemed like a wonderful end to his long day.

"You're not going to bring flowers again, right? Please don't. Those poor things died after a week because I didn't know how to take care of them."

"You can't take care of flowers and yet you think you can take care of humans?" Kaori laughed, despite knowing that he was teasing her.

"Are you getting off work now? I think I'm going to head to bed," Kaori swiftly switched over to another topic.

"I suppose I will be heading home," Kyouya reluctantly said. He placed his laptop in his case and headed out the door with the phone by his ear.

"You can always stay at my place if you don't want to head back to the mansion," she hinted. A big grin was on her face.

"I've been staying there for quite some time," Kyouya admitted. "It's quite… comforting."

"I'm glad… well. Good night, Kyouya," Kaori lied again through the phone and hung up.

She placed the phone down and began on cooking the meal. Fortunately, soba was quick and easy to cook when you had the soup base. Kaori focused on breading the tempura, a food she had missed very much from Japan. Frying the tempura was the most tedious with hot oil splattering everywhere. Kaori placed the fresh food on the kitchen table right when she heard the beeping of the unlocked door.

"Surprise," Kaori shyly said when Kyouya stepped into the house. She made no move to hide. Kaori leaned comfortably by the kitchen table and shrugged. It was what it was. She had flown to Japan out of nowhere, without any warning. Kaori couldn't help but to smile at Kyouya who stood dumbly near the door with his suitcase in hand.

"I'm glad you're surprised," Kaori spoke again to snap him out of his daze. She walked over to him and gently placed his suitcase down. "Are you alright?"

"I wasn't expecting you," Kyouya said after clearing his throat. He looked down to the girl that looked at him with mesmerizing deep eyes. She had her arms around him, welcoming him home. Kyouya decided that he could get used to that.

"That was the point, Kyouya," Kaori laughed. "I made dinner. Let's eat. You must be hungry after a day of work."

They settled themselves at the kitchen table, feeling slightly nostalgic. They had been like this back in high school, it felt the same, yet very different at the same time. They had changed since high school, and had gone through so many things just to end up where they were before.

"How did you have the energy to cook after getting off the plane?" Kyouya asked after eating some of his soba.

"Caught the flight after my last exam. I was exhausted, so I slept on the plane."

"Your last exam would have been… today," Kyouya tried calculating date and the number of hours it would have taken to fly over the ocean.

"I lied about the date of my last exam. You should be commending me for being able to fool you, Kyouya," Kaori teased. "But aren't you glad to see me?"

Kyouya only smirked to answer her question, digging in on the meal she had cooked. They both finished their meal, and Kaori, as always, was the one to clean up. It had been a habit to always be the one to do the housework, especially after her father died.

Kyouya waited patiently for her to finish, sitting on the high stools that were placed by the high granite countertop. She turned to find him staring straight at her, causing Kaori to become startled by his presence. Perhaps she would never get used to it.

"How long are you staying?" Kyouya asked dully.

"About 11 days," Kaori replied. It was a strange number of days, but it happened to be about a week and a half.

"Will you visit your parents?"

"Yes. It's the first thing I'll do tomorrow."

"And for the rest of the days?"

Kaori smiled. "You can entertain me then." In other words, she was free. "When you're free, of course. If you aren't, I'll find things on my own. I might make a trip to Kyoto by train later." And of course, she was always flexible and understanding. She was wonderful.

Kyouya looked at his schedule on his tablet. There must have been some window of opportunity to spend time with his fiancé. The expression on his face looked reluctant, like he wondered if it would be a good idea.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Tamaki wants to meet up in a few days with Haruhi. My secretary must have slipped that in my itinerary after his constant pestering."

"You'll go if I go, I presume?"

Kyouya shrugged, meaning yes. Kaori nodded; open to the idea of meeting Tamaki and Haruhi. She hadn't seen them in quite some time. It would be interesting to see how Haruhi was keeping up at Harvard Law and of course, to thank Tamaki in person for the mishap in New York. Kaori looked forward to the meeting.

* * *

><p>"Where are you?"<p>

"On the train."

Kaori was on her way back from her parents. Kyouya had called during his lunch break, making use of his limited free time before having to dive back into work.

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit, Kaori," he apologized.

"No, no. It's fine," Kaori waved his apology off. She sounded calm and collected, maybe even happier. "I don't think they mind. I mean, they're dead."

"Kaori…" Kyouya's tone of voice lowered to reprimand her lack of respect towards her own parents.

"Sorry. I think it's the dark humour I've picked up after working with so many cadavers. Death is… inevitable, after all. Perhaps it's medical school that has got me to desensitize towards the thought of death now."

"You're strange, you know that?" Kyouya still wasn't sure if it was appropriate to laugh.

"Maybe med school saved me from myself," Kaori mused. "Kyouya, I'm fine. You don't have to call."

"But I want to call."

"That's sweet of you," Kaori replied. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"You sound like a housewife," Kyouya commented.

"Wait until I start my clinical years…" She rolled her eyes. "I'm not even your wife yet."

"Speaking of being my wife… we have to begin planning."

"Planning what?"

"…the wedding," Kyouya sighed. Kaori didn't exactly look at marriage as something needed to be done.

"Oh. That," she flatly said.

Kaori wasn't the type of girl that had a dream wedding, nor did she have any idea where to start. The thought of weddings meant crowds of people and lots of attention, a mixture of things that Kaori hated all in one. She preferred something intimate and quiet. Even just them, together would have been fine.

Kyouya had to leave soon after and hung up. Kaori had a wave of uneasiness run through her while she made her way back home.

* * *

><p>Haruhi would not have recognized Kaori if she hadn't waved. Hand in hand, the Suoh couple made their way towards the table where Kaori sat alone with her drink.<p>

"Kaori? I wouldn't have ever expected you to be here," Haruhi said after they had gone over the formalities. Kaori only gave a small smile as a response.

Tamaki began babbling about their wedding and Haruhi's days at Harvard Law. Haruhi watched as she listened attentively, occasionally smiling or chuckling at a comment made by her husband. Kaori was still the same in many ways. Her long black hair flowed down her shoulders, and her collarbones were beautifully showcased with a loose fitted shirt. She wore minimal jewellery, a few bracelets on one of her wrists, but no ring on the left hand.

Kyouya swiftly made his way towards the table with his former classmates and his fiancée. The blonde was loud as usual when greeting his best friend, while Haruhi stood up from the table and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. He took a seat beside Kaori, and they both stole a quick glance at one another before facing the other couple.

"You two are together," Haruhi said, being blunt as always.

"Yes," Kyouya answered. The two were definitely peas in a pod, not reacting to her statement. They both knew what was coming when they decided to meet with the Suohs.

"Not engaged?" Haruhi asked, noting the lack of the ring on Kaori's left hand. "You two have been together for quite some time, haven't you?"

"Depends how you look at it," Kaori replied. "How about yourself, Haruhi? Harvard Law must be interesting." She smoothly diverted the topic elsewhere, not liking the talk about their relationship. It was private. Something Kaori felt that only the two of them needed to know about. She did not take offence to Haruhi's prying; of course, Kaori had understood that the woman was only curious.

The two women spoke about their respective careers and their struggles with law and medical school, while the men spoke about their own businesses and financial affairs. It was certainly an enlightening chat between the four… until Tamaki transformed back into his cheery, annoying self.

"Kaori, oh you must come to the Ouran Reunion," Tamaki pleaded.

"Social gatherings are not my cup of tea," Kaori politely declined.

"But… but you're an Ouran graduate, you _must_ come. You are obligated."

"I graduated early, without the class. There should be no reason for me to show up."

Kaori looked to Kyouya for help, but he offered none. Kyouya cleared his throat, and with his eyes he told her to deal with Tamaki on her own. He had enough of him and his stubborn ways.

"I'll be leaving to go back to America. I'll be gone before the event," Kaori lied. "I don't even have anything to wear."

"When are you leaving?" Haruhi asked for her husband. She wasn't particularly fond of the event either, but it would be nicer if she was there.

"…when is the event?" Kaori realized she should have asked that sooner.

"We asked first," Tamaki grinned.

"I… refuse to answer on the Fifth Amendment," Kaori wittily replied, to which Haruhi only chuckled.

"We're not in America, Kaori. Nor are we in a court room," Haruhi pointed out.

"Well in that case, I'll be frank. I really don't want to go. I don't want to see my former classmates who I can barely remember for an entire night. Ouran isn't exactly a place I enjoy feeling nostalgic in."

Tamaki pulled a frown, and retreated back to his seat. He whimpered and looked at Kaori with longing eyes. She turned to Kyouya who only shrugged and shook his head. That was what Tamaki was like, pulling tactics to make you feel guilty for hurting an innocent person. Kyouya had seen it all.

"Please, Kaori?" he begged.

She hesitated, not liking the puppy dog expression on his face. Haruhi only gave a small smile.

"…No," Kaori slowly said.

"Kyouya's planning it," Tamaki resorted to bringing his friend into the situation.

"Well, I'm sure he's having plenty of fun with that," Kaori sarcastically replied.

"He would appreciate you being there," the blonde tried again, looking at Kyouya for a confirmation. The Ootori only took a sip of his coffee and shrugged.

"I don't think he would care," Kaori said, judging by the Ootori's lack of expression.

"Don't you want to support your husband-to-be?"

Kaori's eyes widened and looked to Kyouya. No one else was supposed to know, in fact, she wasn't wearing a ring. Kyouya wouldn't be the one to tell. She turned back to Tamaki and raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking him to explain himself before she made any further comments.

"I mean, you two are bound to get married. You're made for each other!" Tamaki excitedly said.

Kyouya cleared his throat and took his leave, citing that he had an important meeting to get to. Kaori took his leave as a perfect segue to leave as well, citing errands to run and places to be. She crossed her fingers that the Suoh couple would not question her about her excuse to leave. Luckily, the two were understanding and happily bid their goodbyes to the couple.

* * *

><p>Kaori spread herself comfortably across the couch with her laptop, opened to a recent study about genetics with a cup of tea in her hands. Kyouya leaned over to his fiancée, wondering what made her eyes glue towards her laptop screen.<p>

"Kaori," he called.

"Hm…?"

"Let's talk," Kyouya suggested as he took a seat beside her. The two had finished dinner and Kaori was already in her pajamas, ready for bed. Kaori turned towards Kyouya who waited for her to place the laptop away. He wanted the full attention of her.

"Uhm… sure," she reluctantly said, not liking the tense atmosphere that was building up between them. "Just don't beat around the bush, Kyouya. We go through enough of that."

"Alright then," Kyouya agreed. "Why do you seem terrified by marriage?"

Kaori reached over to her cup of tea before answering, a little taken back by the forcefulness of his question.

"What makes you think so?" Kaori carefully asked.

"Well for one, you refuse to go shopping for a ring," he cited his first reason.

"I never refused, Kyouya. We have our respective tasks at hand. You, with the company, and I am studying in medical school. Buying a ring is not exactly a priority, now is it?"

"Kaori, is it so terrible to ask you to wear a ring?"

"What about the one that I gave you? Silver band, infinite engraving?"

"You're calling that an engagement ring? Kaori, that isn't even real silver. I'll buy you a better one."

"Kyouya, better doesn't mean real silver. The sentiment behind that ring means much more than a diamond encrusted one."

"It's also a constant reminder of what you left me when you weren't there."

Kaori relented. "Oh," was all she could make out after a wave of guilt. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"Come ring shopping with me," Kyouya did not ask, nor did he demand. Something about his deep voice coaxed her into slowly nodding. "Tomorrow," he added. Kaori could only sigh and agree to it.

"Another point," Kyouya continued on with the uncomfortable discussion.

"There's more?" She took a deep breath and waited for the topic. Kaori certainly was not comfortable with talking about marriage.

"The look on your face when Tamaki mentioned marriage. You weren't exactly pleased. So what is it?" He had been closely observing her during their small reunion with the Suoh couple.

"What is what?"

"What is wrong with having others know about our engagement?"

"The attention," Kaori slowly replied. There was more, but Kaori didn't exactly have the chance to put her thoughts in order. The attention was one of the many reasons. "I hate it, and you know that."

"Most women would be quite eager about their engagement, you know."

"I'm not like most women, Kyouya. I thought you of all people would know."

Kyouya smirked at her point. It was true, she was not like most women, or at least the women he knew. He stopped interrogating her, and softened his gaze. Kyouya wanted answers, and he was lucky that she was not as terribly difficult to deal with anymore. She opened up to him, and only him. It felt like an honour to be able to unlock the small doors to her thoughts, her feelings. Likewise, Kaori felt the same way.

"I want to marry you, Kyouya. I really do. But marriage right at this very moment seems… like a terrible idea in the midst of medical school."

"Two years. You want me to wait that long," Kyouya pondered over the length of time. Perhaps two years would pass by quicker than he would have thought.

"Am I not worth waiting for?" Kaori teased.

"All of my investments are worth waiting for, my dear."

Kaori laughed. "I'm only an investment?"

"A very special one," he corrected. "One that has high yields, but over long periods of time."

"And… how long of a period of time?"

"For as long as I gain from the investment," Kyouya slyly answered.

Kaori rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Do you profit from that?"

"Very much so," he answered with a smile on his face. His arms found his way around her waist as he kissed her deeply.

* * *

><p>The familiar high ceilings and beautiful wooden furnishings surrounded her. Long halls and Victorian styled paintings adorned the walls. Outside, the fountains flowed on without an end and the gardens bloomed. The scent of roses along the courtyard was familiar as she took some fresh air.<p>

Kaori found herself reluctant to attend the Ouran Reunion, but did so anyway at the request of Haruhi who personally called her in the afternoon. Three hours later, Kaori was alone and back in the halls of Ouran, revisiting her old classrooms and peaking in places that she used to find herself exploring. Nothing had changed.

The event was held in the 3rd Music Room, as usual. It was hosted by the members of the current and former Ouran Host Club. Kaori quietly stepped into the room, careful not to attract any type of attention to herself. She spotted Kyouya with his host club demeanour on, while Tamaki was crowded by women who shamelessly flirted with him, despite knowing he was married. Haruhi was on the other side of the room, overlooking the drinks and small delicacies on the table. Her hair had grown out, and no one had seemed to recognize that she was a host from years ago. Nevertheless, Haruhi was still the Host Club "Dog" after all these years, doing the small chores.

Kaori approached Haruhi to say hello, but were stopped by two redheads with devilish smiles all over their faces.

"Fancy meeting you here, Kaori."

"Likewise," Kaori politely replied, discreetly covering her ring up with her clutch. She couldn't bear the thought of the two twins pestering her about her relationship with Kyouya. The two were notorious for spreading information out like wildfire and Kaori was not pleased about it.

"Lovely dress," the other twin complimented.

"As usual," his brother added.

"Thank you." Kaori smiled sweetly, waiting for the two to get bored with her. "I'm going to head over to Haruhi, would you like to come with?"

"Nah, we've already dealt with her."

"So tell us, Kaori. Who's the lucky man?" Hikaru smirked. Kaori couldn't tell if they had noticed the new ring on her finger or if they were trying to coerce information out of her unknowingly.

"Who do you think?" Kaori snidely asked.

"We think it's the Ootori, especially with a ring like that on your finger…" Kaoru replied. "It's stunning. I mean, the amount of detail with the white gold is absolutely incredible, and subtle touch of the diamond… my my, only an Ootori could afford something along the lines of that."

Only the Hitachiin twins would have been able to observe the piece in such great detail. They were designers after all and had eyed her beforehand, from head to toe. Every inch of her had not gone unnoticed. They had her where they wanted.

Kaori bit her tongue. "What do you two want?" Her voice turned low.

"You wouldn't mind if…" Hikaru started.

"…we told the entire room about your engagement, now would you?" Kaoru finished the sentence.

"I would mind, and very much so."

"Little Kaori here doesn't like the attention, I see. Shall we… make a deal?" The two twins smiled.

"What deal?"

"Model for our fall collection," the Hitachiin said at the same time.

Kaori laughed. "I'm a medical student, not a model."

"You can be both," they offered.

Kaori's smile disappeared. "Both? You think I can be both? Let me know when I can be both when I spend at least 6 hours a day in classes, and another 8 studying. 14 hour days of studying aren't so terrible, now is it?" Kaori gave a fake smile. "Now, add in an average of 4 hours of sleep, irregular meals, paying the bills, doing the laundry, cleaning the house… tell me, why would I waste my precious time modelling for you two when I have a few more days of peace and quiet before I go through that hell for another two years?"

The two twins stood silently, waiting for her to continue on with her rant. "You could have just said no," Hikaru shrugged, trying to look apathetic to her speech.

"Or I could tell Kyouya about the broken glass near the back," Kaori offered.

"You would not," Kaoru denied.

"So it _was_ you two." Kaori was always good at slipping into the background. She liked to observe others over mingling with the crowd. As she circled the back of the room to stay far from the crowds, she heard glass breaking behind the curtains. Kaori did not want to attract attention to herself, and pretended not to hear the accident. "You both know what Kyouya is capable of. He could cost you the entire photo shoot for your fall line if need be."

"Your small threat does not scare us, Kaori. We can easily announce your engagement, right here. Right now," Hikaru smiled.

"And in return, you can say goodbye to your Fall Collection. I'm sure your mother would be thrilled about that. While we're at it, I'm sure my fiancé could find a few _undesirable_ things about you two… clearly, a scandal would not do so well in terms of publicity to your clothing line, now would it?" Kaori was not happy about having to steep so low, but was well versed in doing so. Perhaps being involved with the Ootori had its perks.

"Everyone will find out eventually." And with that, the two twins pranced off somewhere else, giving Kaori some space to finally breathe and relax. As quietly as she came in, Kaori slipped back outside into the courtyard.

The cool night air was refreshing as she sat by the fountain, admiring its beauty.

_Everyone will find out eventually._

The two twins were right. Everyone would find out about their relationship, their engagement and of course, their marriage. Kaori couldn't help but to be selfish, having things her way. Private, secluded… isolated from the world. She was scared and Kaori didn't want to admit it, especially in front of Kyouya. He had other things to keep on top of.

Bearing a name like Ootori would have its consequences. The attention would be all over them, especially as a prominent family of the upper class. People will judge from afar, spread gossip, speak ill of them no matter how private they are. She was, after all an easy target given her social class. Kaori didn't know how she could keep up the Ootori name. Kaori contemplated on whether or not she was ready to take on the challenge for her entire life.

Could she still keep her career as a doctor? Would she be willing to give up her dreams and turn into a socialite like the rest of the women?

Kaori looked around the place, feeling nostalgic as she admired the building of the school. Back in Ouran she had thought of leading a normal life, or whatever she had deemed "normal" at the time. A successful career, a wonderful loving husband, and a small family with a home filled with memories. Kaori didn't ask for much, and even now she hadn't thought of being caught up within this mess of being in the upper class. She just never fitted in.

As reality began to shift into place, Kaori questioned herself on whether or not marriage would be a good idea. She doubted herself, but not for the fact that she might end up like her mother. Kaori had become too selfish to be like her mother, she wanted things in life that her mother had given up. Kaori could not give up her career, nor could she ever think of her dignity being taken away. Her sharp tongue and pride were two things that could never change. Would Kyouya regret the way she was? Would she be the one bringing him down like she had always thought?

Her phone vibrated in her clutch, snapping her away from her thoughts.

_Are you alright?  
>Kyouya<em>

Kaori read the text and looked around the courtyard. He couldn't be seen.

_Where are you?_  
><em>Kaori<em>

She waited for a few seconds for his reply.

_Look up._  
><em>Kyouya<em>

Kaori looked up towards the glass windows that were brightly lit; it was the 3rd music room. Kyouya leaned by the pillar and looked down towards her. Kaori gave a small wave to acknowledge his presence. He still had a clipboard in hand and he must have been busy with his duties still.

_I'm alright. Heading home. Is that okay?_  
><em>Kaori <em>

Kaori looked up for his answer. The Shadow King gave a discreet nod and a smirk before sending another text.

_You look beautiful tonight. Good night. I'll see you at home.  
>Kyouya <em>

Kaori gave a smirk of her own towards the man behind the glass window. She stood up from the fountain and began to make her way home. Her ring caught her eye when she stood in the moonlight. How beautiful it shined and how much of a weight it meant to her future, Kaori still couldn't digest. The thought of marriage was becoming a reality, and she couldn't escape from it.

* * *

><p>Kyouya stepped into the apartment with Kaori still awake. It was nearly 1 AM and she still was not asleep. The bedroom light was still on and her laptop was on top of the bed. Kaori sat comfortably on the bed with her hair loose and in process of drying off from her shower.<p>

He loosened his tie and placed his arms over her, saying hello in his own way. Kaori smiled and let him go to take a shower. Kyouya came back with her twiddling around with the ring.

"You don't like it?" Kyouya asked, crawling into the sheets beside her. He watched as she observed every detail.

"No, it's gorgeous. Why wouldn't I like it?" It was expensive too. Even if she didn't like it, Kaori wouldn't have said so. Fortunately for her, Kyouya knew her well enough to buy something intricate but not too flashy. It was perfect in every way.

Kyouya stopped her from fidgeting with the ring and placed it on her finger. His own fingers intertwined with hers before he kissed her hand.

"What's wrong?" he gently asked. Kaori looked towards the man who spoke to her. From his wet hair, to his dark eyes and all the way down to his defined jaw. It was hard to believe that the man who controlled an empire across the entire world was beside her. The infamous Shadow King spoke gentle words to her, embraced her and made her feel loved.

"Do you want to be married to me?" she quietly asked.

"Well I proposed to you, did I not?"

"How do you know? Kyouya, it's not as simple as just spending our lives together forever."

"And why not?" At this point, Kyouya was just curious to hear her explanation. He was not worried about what was to be coming ahead of them.

"Your parents, for one. The rest of the upper class, for another. They won't like me. I'll be obligated to show up as for annoying events like that Ouran Reunion… but I can't, Kyouya. I can't turn into one of you, to be _with_ you."

"I'm not asking for that," Kyouya simply replied. "Does it matter if they don't like you?"

"It does."

"And why is that?"

"It affects you and your company."

Kyouya only chuckled. "The company is _my_ matter. I can handle it, while you handle your own. I'm sure a few interviews here and there will change the public's opinion of you."

"Wait—what do you mean _public_? They _know_ me?"

"Well, they will."

"What?!" Kaori exclaimed. "And what is this about interviews?"

"All in due time, Kaori." Kyouya shrugged. It was no big deal. She was likeable. Well, to him, anyway.

"No, explain. Explain this to me right now," she demanded.

"Relax," Kyouya stroked her back. "No one will know. Just… rumours. I don't have to confirm anything."

"Rumours?"

"Well, the Hitachiin twins know already, don't they? By the way, I do congratulate you for fending yourself. That was quite impressive."

"You…" Kaori rolled her eyes and shook her head. Of course he would have known, he knew everything. "Alright. Rumours. What will you do about it?"

"Let them be."

"Kyouya…" She didn't like the sound of letting rumours spread like wildfire.

"I won't let anything happen. Nothing too drastic or detrimental to the company. You, on the other hand, will be able to attend medical school in peace. Everything will be fine."

Kaori exhaled. She trusted him, but the underlying feeling of having the attention all over her was making her uneasy. Perhaps she was not fit to be an Ootori. The name came with a lot of burden.

Kyouya placed his arms around the girl and kissed her on the forehead. If he couldn't assure her in words, he had other ways to do so. He watched her as she took another look at the ring.

"I still can't believe this is real."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **My apologies if you all found this boring. :( I've been hitting a roadblock and I'm not sure how I was going to top my previous chapter haha (and I'm sure this chapter is nowhere near the previous one). Hopefully this seems (somewhat) realistic of what Kaori would be going through if she were to marry Kyouya. :) But yes, as some of you have noticed, this fic will be coming to an end. Initially, I had wanted to continue this beyond what I am planning now, but I feel as though I've dragged everything out to the point that you all will lose interest. Uhh, although, if it makes any of you feel any better about the end of this fic, I do plan on starting another one... hopefully I can get it sorted out.

Thank you to all that have read this chapter! Reviews are much appreciated, and very much loved by yours truly. Haha. PS. Thank you very very much for your responses in the last chapter haha, it made me feel very warm and fuzzy. I shall stop rambling and wasting your time. :)


	31. Chapter XXX

**Chapter XXX**

Kaori checked the time on the wall. 2:30 PM. It was a dreary fall day, with clouds looming over the city and the wind relentlessly blowing. It was also flu season. Fortunately for Kaori, she had other patients to look over. She had the ones that just gotten out of surgery, the ones that were most vulnerable to the slightest exposure to any virus.

The medical student walked tiredly down the halls towards the attending that was busy chatting with someone she couldn't quite make out. Kaori had just exited out of a 6 hour surgery, with her having the worst job of all: holding the retractor and passing the gauze. Nonetheless, seeing the exposed beating heart was worth the gruesome 6 hours. She was at the very bottom of the medical hierarchy and sometimes it was difficult being looked down upon each day.

Kaori yawned. She had been at the hospital since 7 in the morning. A nurse approached her and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Tired?" the kind woman asked.

"Isn't everyone?" Kaori joked. "What's new?"

"You're done your patient rounds?"

"I think so. Took their vitals, wrote them down, and asked them how they felt… the usual."

"Well then. I have a treat for you," the nurse winked at Kaori.

"As in coffee? Please please please," the tired medical student begged.

"No. As in, the rich Ootori CEO is coming by soon. A perfect chance for you to get yourself a boyfriend. I heard he was absolutely gorgeous."

Kaori widened her eyes at the news. Then she gave a shy smile. "I don't think that will be necessary. I'm… engaged."

The nurse pouted. "It doesn't hurt to look, now does it?" She nudged the medical student who only laughed.

"I look terrible," Kaori said. "He wouldn't want to see me. It's too embarrassing."

"Oh honey, please. You look like a hot mess."

"Ann, I'm in scrubs and I just got out of surgery. I probably look like a panda." Kaori was dressed in her white coat, filled with highlighters and extra pens. Her pager was stuck somewhere in her large pockets. Her hair was in a bun, with loose strands falling out after so many hours. The bags under her eyes must have been so deep that she looked like a zombie. Kaori couldn't face Kyouya this way.

Kaori turned around to look for the resident that she worked under. She froze at the sight of the man in a pristine suit, looking classy as always. Even while she was tired, Kaori could spot Kyouya anywhere she went. The Ootori was accompanied by the attending that ran the ward. The medical student tried looking for a way to avoid the crowd, but found herself stuck in the middle of the hall. The only way to avoid them was to move forward.

She took the clipboard in her hand and lifted it up to her face, covering it as she tried to speed walk past the two men that were busy chatting about the new x-rays installed.

"Vivienne?" her attending called for her. No one walked as fast as she did. She was easy to spot.

The girl slowly turned around and avoided eye contact with the Ootori, looking a little squeamish. "Yes, Dr Wilson?" she responded.

"Done with the patient rounds?"

"I uh… I was just about to do them," Kaori stuttered. "I really shouldn't be wasting anymore time, I should go."

"Wait, now," the attending stopped, taking the clipboard from her. "What are you talking about? You've filled out everything. I have someone you should meet."

"I… I really…" Kaori tried to think of another excuse, looking away from the Ootori. "Need a coffee."

The two men laughed. "Don't we all?" Kaori faked a laugh and took a step away from the Ootori. She took every chance she could to avoid him.

"This is Kyouya Ootori, a very generous sponsor to this teaching hospital, Vivienne," he introduced. "And of course, one of our medical students. This is Vivienne Song."

The two familiar people shook hands, with Kyouya giving a smug look at Kaori. The girl only looked away in embarrassment. She looked terrible, and having to meet him this way… even after these years, Kaori still had butterflies.

"Pleased to meet you," Kaori said, clenching her teeth.

"You as well, Vivienne," Kyouya smirked. She didn't like being called Vivienne, not by him.

Kaori was finally let go by her superior. The couple went their separate ways, and continued on with their respective jobs for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Kyouya waited patiently by the hospital entrance, with a cup of coffee in his hand for Kaori. The thought of her being embarrassed earlier in the day made him feel triumphant; he still had that effect on her. His eyes perked up when he saw her walking out of the hospital, but with someone else. A man.<p>

The two laughed and smiled. They stood by the entrance for a few more minutes, continuing along with their conversation before Kaori said goodbye. Kyouya narrowed his eyes, feeling suspicious. Kaori smiled when she saw the Ootori leaning on his car, coolly carrying a cup of coffee.

"For me?" she asked with a big smile on her face. She cleaned herself up a little, touching up on her hair and putting on some make up to make her look less zombie-like. The Ootori handed her the coffee and ushered her into his car. He started up the car and casually made conversation with his much more awake fiancée.

"Who was that?"

"David? He's a classmate, we were talking about the annoying resident. He once—" Kaori was cut off.

"He bothers me," Kyouya bluntly said.

Kaori tilted her head at the Ootori. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

"I'm not," he denied. "Just concerned."

"Concerned about what? He's not going to steal me away. For your information, he's married."

Kyouya relaxed, leaning back into his seat at the red light. Kaori shook her head. The man was so childish sometimes.

"Why were you avoiding me today?" he changed the topic.

"I was… in need of a coffee," she lied. "I had just gotten out of a 6 hour surgery." Another excuse.

"Or were you embarrassed to see me in your scrubs?" Kyouya teased.

"That too," she admitted. "The nurses couldn't stop talking about you today. They seem to really like you, for reasons I can not fathom." Kaori gave him an ego boost. She saw him smile as he turned the car left.

"I liked the girl in blue scrubs," Kyouya replied, making Kaori giggle. He took a hand off the wheel and enclosed it over her left hand. Her other hand held the cup of coffee firmly. Something was different.

"You aren't wearing your ring," Kyouya noticed.

"I'm not," Kaori admitted.

"Kaori…" She could tell he didn't like it when she didn't wear the ring. His voice growled in disapproval.

"I can't wear jewellery while I'm working. You know that." Kaori squeezed his hand, as a form of apology. It was part of the job, not a choice.

"But you aren't on the job now," he smugly said. Kaori reluctantly let go of his hand and placed the coffee in the cup holder. Her hands reached to the back of her neck to take off the necklace with the ring attached to it. The beautiful ring glistened in the light. Kaori would never stop admiring it.

"Better?" Kaori asked, encasing her own hand over his free hand.

"Much better."

The small moments between the two were endless. With their chaotic lifestyles, they only had each other to stay sane.

* * *

><p>Kaori took a break from her textbooks, deciding that it was enough knowledge for the night. She walked over to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and handed it to Kyouya who was busy typing away on his laptop. Kaori liked watching him work, sitting beside him with her cup of tea as she watched him type up a report.<p>

He looked so concentrated, without his usual smug expression. Kaori liked the many sides of him, and felt privileged to be the only one to see him this way, like no other.

But seeing him in a way like no other also meant picking up the little details.

"Kyouya, you mentioned the research on the drug earlier in the report, reiterating it would only waste time," she pointed out.

"Kaori, who is the one leading this company?"

"You," Kaori replied. "But that doesn't mean I can't critique your writing. Remember that paper I wrote on ethics?" Kyouya had pointed out every single detail of the writing, suggesting that she take a different approach towards her idea. In the end, Kyouya had written her paper instead of Kaori herself, leaving Kaori frustrated to no end.

"Ah, yes. Those improvements certainly got you the top mark, didn't it?"

"No. It was a pass or fail. And yes, I passed but I didn't need your help to do so."

Kyouya waved off his fiancée and continued on with his report. Kaori shrugged and let him be, still watching his every move. He never seemed to mind when she did that. Perhaps it only inflated his ego even more. Kaori noticed the smallest things, like the slight delay in his thoughts as he typed up the report. The way he worded the sentences began to seem unusual.

As for Kyouya, a pounding sensation began to form at the back of his head. Kaori noticed his eyes drooping every once in a while.

"Are you alright, Kyouya?" Kaori asked. The tiniest thing seemed to tip the scale, making her a little concerned.

"Fine," he replied, ignoring the migraine.

Kaori moved closer to him, causing the Ootori to turn his head to face the woman. The way her head tilted when she was confused never ceased to make Kyouya give the slightest smile. Her bright eyes looked at him with such curiosity, piquing his interest as well.

"What is it?" Kyouya asked, not minding the small distance between them. He was close enough to close the distance with his lips, only to have Kaori place her hand on his forehead. She compared his temperature to her own forehead and swiftly got up from her seat to find a thermometer.

"You're running a fever," Kaori explained. "Open your mouth." Her hand gestured for him to place the thermometer in his mouth.

"Nonsense. I never get sick," Kyouya refused to put the thermometer in his mouth.

"Prove me wrong then," his fiancée challenged. She knew he wouldn't refuse a challenge. The Ootori reluctantly obliged and waited for his temperature to be revealed.

"Over 100 degrees," Kaori smugly read off. Kyouya snatched the thermometer out of her hands to see for himself. 102 degrees Fahrenheit. She was not lying.

"It's just a small fever."

"Small enough to interrupt your work flow," Kaori said while tilting his laptop towards her. She saved the file and shut off the laptop before ushering him to bed. Kaori pulled on his arm to drag him across the apartment towards the bedroom. The irritated Shadow King glared at his fiancée, not liking how he was being controlled.

"Kyouya, don't look at me like that. You must have gotten sick on the flight, and on top of that, it's flu season. It's perfectly normal to get sick."

"I am not sick, Kaori."

"Who's the doctor here?"

"Technically no one," Kyouya sneakily replied.

"You know it's me."

"I run a medical company, I know my fair share of—"

"—And I know what I'm doing. Go to sleep before you get any worse," Kaori ordered. "I'm serious." She glared at Kyouya and watched as he reluctantly got under the sheets. "I'll be back with medication."

Kaori appeared by his bedside a few minutes later with a glass of water and pills. She handed the two to him and smiled, leaving him to rest while she took care of a few things.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Kyouya had thought she would crawl in beside him.

"As far away from you as possible. I can't afford to get sick, not when I have to be going to the hospital."

"What?"

"Awww, be a big boy, Kyouya. I'm sure you can sleep alone for a few nights," she teased. The Shadow King frowned and narrowed his eyes, clearly not amused by her comment. Kaori only laughed and made her way towards him again. She kissed his cheek, and down to his jaw. She missed his lips, teasing him a little more.

"Goodnight, love," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Kaori woke up early, even though it was the weekend. There was no break when it came to working in a hospital. Despite only being a medical student, she still had to show up. Every day was something new. She was still on her surgery rotation.<p>

She took some time to get herself ready, and made some soup for the sick man that still slept. Kaori made a quick call to Kyouya's assistant, who even though had only heard her voice a few times had already recognized her.

"Cancel his plans?"

"Yes, please. He's sick," Kaori said, already running late for her shift. She climbed her way into her car and placed the phone on speaker mode.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Kaori laughed. "Ask him yourself."

"Like, a sister… or mother even?" the other line guessed. "He doesn't seem like the type to have a girlfriend. Is he even capable of showing affection?" The Ootori was rather good at separating his personal life and work.

"You should ask him that. Anyway, thank you, Ryotaru-san. You're a wonderful assistant. Take a few days off for yourself."

"A few days?" His assistant hadn't had a break in so long. The offer was so tempting. "I don't think he will allow it."

"I'll allow it." Kaori took a moment to think about what she had said. Technically she had absolutely no authority to do so. "If he gets angry, just tell him that…"

"That…?"

"Uh… doctor's orders," she sheepishly replied.

"You're his doctor?" the other end was surprised that the Ootori even got sick, or if he even had a doctor for that matter.

"Sure," Kaori shrugged. She could live with that title. She hung up and continued to drive. The thought of her own patient being sick in bed drifted at the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>Kyouya awoke to his cell phone vibrating. It was half past noon, and he had slept in quite a bit. Kyouya took all of his energy to answer the phone. His throat felt dry and his body felt limp.<p>

"How are you feeling?" he would always recognize her voice. Kyouya groaned in response.

"Not well then… what a terrible thing it is to be sick on your own birthday," Kaori sighed. Kyouya didn't reply. He just laid in bed, listening to her voice with his eyes closed. He couldn't care less about his own birthday when he couldn't find the energy to lift himself up.

"I'll be home in a few hours. Has your fever gone away?"

Kyouya made a strange noise. Kaori could only figure that he said that he didn't know.

"There's chicken soup in the kitchen. Use the microwave."

The man on the other line grunted to affirm that he had heard her. Kaori realized that he was too tired to talk.

"Keep on resting and also, your present is beside you. Happy birthday. I have to go. Love you." Kaori hung up leaving Kyouya on the bed feeling horrible. He hadn't been sick since he was a child. And even then, it was just a minor cold. No one had bothered to take care of him, except for the maids that brought medicine every few hours.

Kyouya rolled over to the empty side of the bed, where she would have slept. He missed her warm body beside his and the peacefulness in their late mornings when they woke up together. He was greeted by a box. She didn't even bother to wrap it, probably knowing that he would be too sick to want to deal with ripped paper all over the bed. He read the label sideways, the model number and the specs. It was the newest tablet on the market, the best of the very best. He had been eyeing it for quite some time. Kyouya would have opened the box if his arms weren't so weak.

He snuggled back into the sheets, drifting back into sleep. Perhaps it wasn't such a terrible way to spend his birthday. He caught up on sleep, and now had a new tablet along with a wonderful fiancée that would come home to take care of him. The last thing on his mind was the company.

* * *

><p>Kaori came home after going to the grocery store and running a few more errands. She quietly unlocked the door, assuming that Kyouya had been asleep for the whole day. She crossed her fingers that Kyouya had at least taken a sip of the soup she had made. He needed nutrients in his body.<p>

But instead, she found him groggily sitting up by the bed, playing with his new toy.

"Glad you like it," Kaori greeted him at the doorway. Kyouya looked up from his tablet and gave a small smile. He placed the electronic beside him and admired at his wife-to-be. She was beautiful, in every possible way.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, making her way towards Kyouya.

"Better," he croaked. His throat was still dry. He had only been up for about half an hour. She placed a hand on his forehead, to check his temperature.

"Mmhm. Your fever has gone down. Did you drink the soup?"

"No, I've been setting up the tablet."

Kaori frowned. "But you took the medication right?" She left the pills by the bedside table.

"Yes," he replied, to which Kaori sighed out of relief. It was better than nothing. She made her way out of the bedroom and left Kyouya to play with his tablet.

Kaori came back after nearly an hour with soup and porridge for the sick man that sat comfortably on the bed. Kyouya smiled at the sight of her. After more than twenty years of living, the man had not ever received such care from anyone while he was sick. It was a strange feeling, to be cared for. He wanted to return the favour so much, but he couldn't. Not in such a state. All he could do was smile and watch as she placed the food in front of him on a small table.

He loved the small strands that fell from her loose bun, the way they framed her face and the smile she returned when she saw him look at her. She was lovely. Lovely in every way possible.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaori found it strange to find him in a daze.

"Nothing," he replied. Kyouya began eating the food. Unfortunately, he was unable to taste or smell the aroma of the food. He ate his dinner regardless, and assumed that it had tasted as delicious as it had looked. Kaori left for a brief moment, and appeared with a bowl of apples for dessert.

"I'm sorry you had to spend your birthday this way, Kyouya."

He shrugged in response. Speaking was not something he was able to do comfortably while he was sick, and he could only rely on gestures. To be honest, it wasn't a terrible birthday. It was quite comfortable, and more than he could ever ask for.

Kaori sat patiently by his bedside, waiting as he finished his food. It was heart breaking to see someone sick and frail. She sympathized with any patient. She couldn't help it. Kaori cleared his bed of the bowls and utensils, and brought him another dose of pills. Fortunately for her, Kyouya was much more obliging than he had been the night before. He took them without complain, not that he could if he tried. She could hear how difficult it was for him to speak.

Kaori took Kyouya's hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze before leaving him to rest for the night.

Kyouya tugged onto her arm before she turned to leave.

"Hey," he quietly said, grabbing her attention. She turned in an instant, with a smile on her face. Her eyes brightened up as she waited to hear what he needed.

"I love you," Kyouya croaked. She looked into his eyes. He longed for her to understand how much he needed and appreciated her. He didn't know what else to say, or how else to say it. Making his feelings apparent was difficult, and even more so when he was sick.

Kaori's smile only grew larger and nodded. As if to say, she understood.

In sickness and in health, despite the fact that they were not yet married, a mere status of being a wife or husband did not matter.

* * *

><p>Most women took on the job of planning their own wedding. It was a very special occasion, one that many dreamed of all their life. Yet, Kyouya sat by his desk looking at the venues placed before him, with a phone on his ear as he spoke to his fiancée.<p>

"Does it matter which one?" Kaori asked, growing impatient. Taking a call within the hospital was not good. She stepped out into the cold outdoors for better signal. Kaori could only hope that her pager would not beep while she spoke over the phone.

"Are you leaving me to decide everything then?"

"Well. Essentially, yes," she admitted. "You've planned many events at Ouran. A wedding can not be difficult."

"This is supposed to be _your_ job."

Kaori sighed. "I don't like weddings. It's everything I dislike in one. The crowds, the attention and the fake smiles."

"You don't want to be married?"

"Not extravagantly, Kyouya. But since I'm being married to you… I can only expect a few hundred people plus an over the top wedding. Am I right?"

"It's for the sake of public relations."

"I know. And I understand. But for that, you're doing all the hard work."

"That's hardly fair," Kyouya argued. "Decide on the venue, at least."

"You decide for me. One that is beautiful, intimate but large enough to fit everyone. A venue that would make others wonder and admire the two of us from afar. One that is private for the two of us, yet inclusive for the rest of the world." Kaori paused. "Is that too much?" She knew her standards might have been too difficult to fulfil.

"No, it is quite fitting." Kyouya liked the way she had described it. It was everything he had wanted. "You need a dress."

"No, I'll just get married to you in my scrubs," she sarcastically replied. "Of course, I know I need one. I'll find the time… later."

"Have you looked over the guest list?" he asked, ignoring her sarcasm.

"Oh, you mean that list of a few hundred people? Right, because I would value that over my OB/GYN rotation at the moment."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated. This is important." She was already testing his patience.

"As is my education. You don't spend over 100,000 dollars to make a half-assed doctor, now would you?" Kaori snapped. The silence on the other line told her that Kyouya was on the verge of losing the last bit of his patience. She reflected on herself for a bit. "I'm sorry, Kyouya. I'll take care of everything that needs to be done, but not right this moment. The day is as important to you, as it is to me."

"Then prove it to me."

"I would if I could, but having all your corporate partners and the eyes of the media all over us does not make me motivated at all. Being married to you is almost like selling my soul."

"Selling your soul? Please, Kaori. This is reality."

"If meeting your family is not like selling my soul, I do not know what is."

Kyouya let that comment slide. The Ootori Family were to be feared after all. Marriage did not happen like magic, and they both knew it took more than just words to make their lives work. They were lucky, in a way where they understood each other, and could not ever imagine their lives apart. They couldn't take each other for granted, not when they had done it once before.

* * *

><p>Kyouya sat by the kitchen table, looking over numbers and finances. Budgeting was like second nature to him, and mathematics did not scare him. The piles of paperwork spread all over the workspace, making a big mess over the place. It was a strange thing to see the Ootori do, especially when he was usually quite neat and organized.<p>

Kaori walked across the apartment after a long day at the hospital and a study session. Kyouya had come to visit more often, especially as the end of her school year approached. She had just taken a shower and decided to grab a late night snack.

"Kaori," he called out. She assumed that he wanted a cup of coffee. "Why are you in debt?"

Kaori turned around. That was not what she was expecting.

"You checked my financials?"

"Well we're going to be married. I was setting up a joint account," he explained with a calculating tone.

"I don't need one." Financially, she was certainly well-off with the inheritance from her father that she could live life comfortably. Kaori did not like the thought of relying on the Ootori for financial support.

"Coming from the person who is terribly in debt? I don't think so."

"The loans are for medical school."

"I can pay them off, why are you taking loans?" Kyouya just could not fathom the reason why she would do so.

"I have the option of using my inheritance to pay them off too, you know." Kaori rolled her eyes, not liking the topic of the conversation.

"Then why don't you?!" Kyouya Ootori could not stand seeing the negative sign by the numbers. He was much more accustomed to seeing growth and profit. Both represented by the plus sign that he adored.

"Because I don't want my _Dad_ paying for medical school, nor do I want _you_ to do it either. _I _will be the one paying for my _own_ education."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"The terms are quite flexible, I met with a financial adv—"

"—You met with an advisor when you have _me_?"

"Kyouya, this is not the time to be jealous," Kaori calmly said. "But yes, I did. Because my money was none of your business at the time."

Kyouya sighed and rubbed his temples. How could this woman be so stubborn? People would prance on the chance to get their debts paid off and she stood there waiting to patiently pay them off by herself. He didn't know if he should have been worried or if he should have let her continue on.

"Kyouya, don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

"Really? Because being more than 100 000 dollars in debt is not exactly convincing me," Kyouya sarcastically replied.

"I just want to be self-sufficient, is that too much to ask?" Kaori softly said. "I don't want you because of your money. I don't want a cent of it. There's no need for a joint account."

"There is a need for the account, we're getting married. Here, take this." Kyouya slided over a piece of plastic towards Kaori. It was a credit card.

"Really? A credit card? What would I possibly buy?"

"Anything you want," Kyouya shrugged.

"But I don't need anything," Kaori replied. "Take it back."

"It's not a matter of needing anything. You are my wife. You are entitled to the Ootori funds."

"So… I can let it collect dust in my wallet?" Kaori eyed the plastic, observing every bit of it. She didn't see the point of having so much money. Kaori had enough from her father.

"You can buy better cereal with it."

Kaori narrowed her eyes and threw the card at Kyouya. "There is a reason why there will no longer be any cereal in this household."

* * *

><p>The bride-to-be sat uncomfortably in the boutique. Shopping in general was never her favourite past time, and having to be surrounded by extremely expensive dresses made her cringe. She waited patiently, thinking about a conversation she had earlier with a classmate of hers.<p>

"_Anything planned before fourth year? Not that we have much time… barely a month."_

"_Well I need to find a wedding dress… that isn't going to be fun."_

_Her classmate widened her eyes. "Vivienne, I took a year off before my clinical years to get married… and even then, it was absolutely insane getting everything perfect." _

"_I have a wonderful fiancé who takes care of… most of the wedding," Kaori replied. "Finding a dress can't be difficult, right?"_

_The woman laughed. "Difficult? Honey, it's your wedding. A day where you'll look back after decades. Do you want to be looking ridiculous?"_

Kaori had actually flown over to New York, because Kyouya had booked an appointment with one of the best wedding boutiques in the city. It was true that Kaori didn't take her wedding as seriously as she should have. Everything was happening so fast that Kaori couldn't grasp that it was reality. They were to wed after her White Coat ceremony, after she graduated from medical school. That was a year away, yet each year seemed to have flied by quicker than she thought it would.

"Miss…?" the receptionist snapped Kaori out of her thoughts.

"Song," Kaori replied. The woman led her inside the store, happily guiding her through the sections of the place. Kaori was introduced to the head designer, who shook her hand with glee. The entire place seemed to be gloating with happiness, it almost made Kaori feel uncomfortable.

The designer introduced himself as Anthony, and his assistant was his niece, named Joy. It was a very fitting name for someone who hadn't stopped smiling. Now that introductions were finished, the group settled themselves by a corner and sat down.

"Well. First thing is first," Anthony glowed with happiness. "Who's the lucky man?"

Kaori gave a small smile. "From the look on your face, I think you already know."

"Is it so difficult to say that your fiancé is Kyouya Ootori?" He found her behaviour peculiar. Most women came into their boutique, filled with smiles and excitement. She on the other hand, sat across from him looking apathetic to it all.

The bride shrugged. "I prefer not to overstate things."

"You mean not to brag? Oh, sweetie, you have the right to brag about someone like an _Ootori_," Joy exclaimed. If she was getting married to anyone regardless, she would not be able to bottle her excitement.

"I believe we have other things to attend to," Kaori switched over the topic. "Perhaps this isn't time to chit-chat. I'm sure you have many appointments scheduled. I would hate to be wasting your time," she curtly said. In all honesty, Kaori disliked speaking about who she was getting married to. It felt like people put her on a pedestal that she did not deserve.

Anthony nodded. The point of their small talk was to get to know the bride better, hence, making their job easier to design the dress. How else were they supposed to cater to their clients if they did not know how to satisfy them? Their personality was key, and Kaori had shown enough for Anthony to read.

"Perhaps… attention is not on your list of what to include in your dress," he began.

"Yes. I'm glad we're on the same page with that one." The designer finally saw her genuinely smile.

"So what do you want?" Anthony knew she did not like to waste time, especially with her curt attitude. He would much rather have her be straightforward.

"To be honest, I do not know. I do not know where to start, seeing all this white around me... everything blends together into a blur."

The designer and his assistant chuckled at her honesty.

"But, if I were to describe what I want…" Kaori thought for a moment. "I can't give you much detail, so I will leave you two the right to take some artistic license." She waited for a sign of affirmation from the two. They only smiled and nodded for her to continue. "I want something that is traditional, in the sense that it has elegance and grace to it. I need it to be practical, I can't have myself tripping, so no to anything ridiculously poofy and long."

Joy frowned, and tried to refute her last comment. Anthony placed his hand over her shoulder, and shook his head.

"Let the bride speak."

Kaori smiled and continued. "I don't like things that are… too busy. Like, lace for example. Something without too much texture would be beautiful. The bottom line is really just simplicity. I believe that beauty can always be found in simplicity, and I hope you two could do that for me."

The designer smiled. "I haven't had many clients that wanted to keep it simple. But, your wish is my command." He began to sketch a few things on his drawing pad, taking his time while Kaori patiently waited. Her phone vibrated in her handbag, with a text from Kyouya.

_A reminder that you should be finding a dress._  
><em>Kyouya<em>

Kaori rolled her eyes and texted back.

_Following your orders, Master Ootori.  
>Kaori<em>

He called shortly after, with Kaori excusing herself from the two people beside her.

"Amused by my sarcasm, I presume?" She hadn't even bothered to greet him, knowing that he was calling because of her text.

"Very much so." Kaori could imagine him smirking as he sat in his office chair. "How is the appointment?"

"Uh… good, I suppose. I mean, they haven't poked me with needles yet."

"But you do that for a living, do you not?" Kyouya teased.

"I do not poke my patients with needles," Kaori defended herself. "Only when necessary."

"Which happens to be… all the time?"

"No. Not everyone requires an IV, you know. Sometimes they're vaccinated… and, okay enough." She stopped herself. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I can multitask. Just thought I would let you know that there is a surprise later on in the evening."

Kaori stayed silent for a moment, trying to analyze what he had just said. "Kyouya, you do realize you had just given away the surprise, right?"

"Not quite. I'll talk to you later." The Shadow King hung up before Kaori could ask anymore questions.

Anthony had called for Kaori to come back to see what he had drawn, the woman obliged and took a seat again. The man flipped over the pad to face her and placed it on the table for the bride to see.

It was stunning. It was not much, just a quick outline of a strapless dress, with the fabric overlaying itself at the bottom. It had just enough detail at the waist to look exquisite, and the way it draped down to the ground had caught her eye.

"It's… perfect," Kaori said. "It's beautiful. I can't… I'm speechless."

"There are a few other sketches beneath if you would like—"

"No, I mean. This one," Kaori pointed. "It's… I love it."

The two people smiled at their satisfied client. But their job was not done yet. They had to take measurements and make the dress. It would take weeks before they were completely done.

Kaori admired the sketch on the table. It was just a sketch, but she couldn't have asked for more. Perhaps she was lucky. Lucky to have found something on the first try, and lucky to find someone like him. Kaori was lucky to have such a beautiful ring on her finger, one that meant so much more than commitment to someone she loved. She could not have been more grateful to be marrying someone like Kyouya.

She was so lucky to be in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I will not lie, but I am running out of ideas haha. So yes, this fic will be coming to an end as I have mentioned earlier. But hopefully, you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have written it. School for me will be starting soon and I'm afraid my weekly updates will not be happening. But fingers crossed, I will get this story done before it is one year old (on September 17). As well, I encourage you all to keep an eye out for another story that I have been working on, I'm not particularly sure when I will be posting it, but sometime soon!

Nevertheless, I have to always thank you all after each chapter. :) Thank you for your reviews, your alerts and your favourites. I would not have continued writing without them. I would love to hear what you all thought about this chapter.


	32. Chapter XXXI

**Chapter XXXI**

Kyouya Ootori flipped through the numerous documents on his desk. It was a regular day of work. There were no meetings for the rest of the week, not ones where he had to travel to anyway. His computer was flipped to a page with the latest stock market trends and statistics. Kyouya looked up every so often to check upon his company. All in all, his job was mundane to most. Kyouya did not see it that way. It was a large responsibility bestowed upon him, and it certainly was not _boring_.

His concentration was broken when someone walked through the door, completely unannounced. His secretary would not have done so. Ryotaru preferred the phone and was respectful in every way. Kyouya looked up to see a familiar face.

"Father," he greeted. "I was not aware that you were in New York." Kyouya hadn't bothered to get out of the seat, and gestured his father to take a seat across the desk from him. Their last confrontation with one another was not pleasant. There were lingering feelings of bitterness in the atmosphere.

The older Ootori sat and looked at his son. He had aged, not in a sense where grey hairs began to show but as though his son had grown into a man of responsibility and honour. Kyouya had become a respectable man with character.

"There are rumours," Yoshio began. He did not bother with formalities. It was useless, and wasting time was wasting money. "Of your engagement."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. The younger Ootori was not surprised by the fact that they had heard. "And?"

"Bring her along for dinner tonight."

"She isn't available," Kyouya lied. He agreed that she would meet his parents after she graduated. He was a man of word.

Yoshio looked right through his son. "Too busy looking at wedding dresses?" the man's tone almost mocked his own son. "You can not fool me, not when I have taught you everything you know."

The man stood from his seat. "Reservations have been made for 7. I will not keep you any longer." Yoshio walked out of the office without looking back. He had assumed that his son had work to do, especially with the pile of papers on the desk.

Kyouya sat back on his chair, feeling slightly uneasy. He was not worried about having dinner with his parents. The issue was Kaori and how she would deal with the invitation. Kyouya called her, citing that there was a surprise later in the night. Her response was suspicious, but Kyouya had hung up early enough so she would not have time to question it.

The Ootori got off work earlier than usual, surprising his secretary more than ever. He drove over to Kaori's apartment and was greeted by a large smile on her face. Kyouya looked at the time. It was 6 PM. They had less than an hour left.

"Was this… your surprise?" Kaori asked, not impressed by what he had said earlier. It wasn't like she had expected anything though. Roses and whatnot never made her happy, not when she couldn't take care of them. She never asked for much, just him was enough. Kaori casually leaned on the wall, patiently waiting for his reply.

"No," he replied, stepping into her apartment. "It's something else. We're going out."

"Out… where?" Kaori was confused. "We haven't gone out in…" she couldn't remember. "A really long time." The two were happy staying at home with each other because of their hectic lifestyles. All they wanted was to calm down and relax.

"Go on. Get ready. Be done in half an hour," he ushered Kaori. The woman reluctantly obliged.

"What am I getting ready for?" She pried for more information.

"A formal dinner."

Kaori waited for a few more seconds, in hopes of Kyouya talking more. But it didn't happen. She sighed and went to her closet to find something decent to wear. She had half an hour, and did not have the time to dwell on what to pick. She chose a pale white dress that flowed down to her knees. Applying make up took the longest, and with 10 minutes left to spare Kaori brushed through her hair and gave a few soft curls to it.

Kyouya looked up from his phone to find Kaori standing patiently in front of him. He gave a nod of approval, and smirked at her bare feet.

"You're missing something."

"What?" Kaori looked over to the mirror by the door. Her hair looked decent, and although her make up was nothing special it wasn't smudged.

"Your shoes," he answered. Kaori snapped her fingers and ran off to grab the first pair she saw. They were running out of time anyway.

Kyouya offered his hand to her while she struggled to slip into her shoes quickly. Kaori smiled at how he was still a gentleman, and with that they left the apartment.

Kaori picked up on something strange while they sat in the car. It wasn't often they went out on a date, and although that may not have been strange to many people, it was to _her._ Something just didn't feel right. Kyouya's fingers fidgeted while they gripped the steering wheel. It might have been the New York traffic, but Kaori knew Kyouya would not have lost his patience over something like traffic of all things.

"I don't like this," Kaori admitted after a long silence. She looked to him for a reaction.

"You don't even know what it is yet," Kyouya assured. He kept his eyes on the road.

"I have a feeling I don't like it. What is it?"

"You'll see," he carefully replied.

"Kyouya, if I'm meeting your parents right now you better tell me." Kaori didn't know what it was. Dressing up, going to a formal dinner, having him look slightly nervous… it pointed towards a meeting with the infamous Ootori family. It was this strange gut feeling. The two did not require words to speak. It was an uncanny ability they both possessed.

"You're meeting my parents," Kyouya said, with absolute seriousness. He looked towards his fiancée who only shook her head at him. She did not look angry, nor frightened. It was much different than what he had expected.

"You should've told me earlier." She sighed.

"I was afraid you would not take the news very well."

"And bringing me to your parents without any warning was going to make it any better? Way to think things through, Mr. Ootori," Kaori sarcastically added. "What do I say? Do I smile? Look pretty? Not do anything at all? Let you talk? I mean… they already hate me."

"Just be yourself," Kyouya suggested. He took her hand to calm her down.

"I thought we agreed to have this happen after graduation," she switched the topic. Kaori looked at Kyouya for an answer while he kept his eyes on the road. He did not want to see her eyes that lectured him even more than her words to do the same.

"My father came earlier to the office. He knows about you."

"That means the world knows," Kaori exaggerated. "Was it the twins? I shouldn't have ever gone to that stupid reunion."

Kyouya sighed and parked the car. "You can't run away from this."

"I wasn't planning to. I just… I don't want to let you down," she admitted. Kaori took a few breaths to calm herself down before stepping out of the car herself. Kyouya was surprised by the action, thinking that she would have needed some more time to gather herself before meeting his parents. She brushed her fingers through her hair and placed one of those polite smiles one her face. The one she used to use on Kyouya back in Ouran when she didn't want to deal with someone pestering her. Kyouya recognized it immediately, because she had given it to him too many times to count.

"Let's go," she said, wasting no time to move forward towards the restaurant. Kyouya trailed along beside her, glad to see that Kaori was not afraid as he thought she would have been. Perhaps all would go well.

* * *

><p>Classical music played quietly in the background as Kaori took a seat across the Ootori family. The formalities were quicker than what she had expected, but as always, none of the Ootoris enjoyed wasting time. Her introduction was curt, and so were theirs. She felt the older Ootoris eyeing her while she looked over the menu, it was an extremely uncomfortable feeling. Nonetheless, Kaori preferred the silence over having to speak to the parents of her fiancé.<p>

"Tell us about yourself," the voice had a subtle feel of bitterness. Kaori looked towards the woman across the table. She did not look a day over fifty, and her hair was in a neat bun. Her nails were perfectly manicured while she wore a red dress and jewellery that sparkled even under the dim lighting. The woman's eyes were placed upon Kaori with such intensity that the girl almost flinched when she made eye contact.

"I grew up here, in New York and I did my undergrad at Cambridge. Currently, I'm a medical student at UCSF and I will be graduating next year," Kaori said, keeping her voice polite. It was nothing they did not know about her.

"Any… particular talents?" Kyouya's mother asked. A woman of the upper class must have been talented and educated in the arts. It was clear the girl was not suited for her son at all.

"I… used to play the piano." Kaori wasn't sure if that counted as a talent.

"Used to?" The older woman raised an eyebrow.

"I played competitively when I was younger, and I had the wonderful opportunity of performing at Carnegie," Kaori smiled at the memory.

"And that… is it?" Kyouya's mother was not impressed. The piano was such a mediocre talent. Any girl could play the piano.

"I was involved with the Orchestra at Cambridge," Kaori remembered. "I was first violin. It was absolutely fantastic, ther—"

"Enough," the Ootori did not want to hear her ramble. The woman rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. "Useless, like her mother."

Kaori bit her tongue and let the comment slide. She decided that getting into an argument with her future in-laws would only create more tension in the future. Kaori wondered if this was how her mother felt like. If she let herself get trampled over by the upper class like she had just been. She glanced over at Kyouya who had been silent the whole time, along with his father. The look in his eyes told her to say whatever she deemed appropriate.

"You are not to speak of my mother like that, Ootori-san," Kaori changed her mind. "I may be useless to your eyes, but my mother is none of your concern."

"It is our concern who our child marries," Yoshio had finally stepped in to speak. His voice gave her the chills. "And you, are certainly not worthy to wed an Ootori."

"You son certainly thinks so," Kaori cheekily replied.

"I do," Kyouya agreed. His hand reached over under the table to take hers. It was reassurance. Kyouya brought up her left hand to show off the ring.

"Have you never been taught to respect your elders?" Yoshio snidely said, looking directly at Kaori. He saw her give a small smile before giving a slight bow of the head.

"My apologies, Ootori-san, but you can not deny what is true." Kaori looked up to the man and realized she needed to say something important. It was better late than never. "Thank you."

Yoshio's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A frown sat upon his face, like it had been permanently placed there forever. His hair had greyed significantly, probably due to the amount of stress over the years. It certainly did not help Kaori feel any less comfortable. The look on the man's face asked her to continue.

"Thank you for telling me about my father. I believe I owed you that." The former CEO's face took a moment to remember what she was referring to.

"You fool. You do not even know what to be thankful for." For heaven's sake, Yoshio told Kaori that her own father was dying. The cold hearted man believed the mere act of gratitude was unnecessary and a waste of time. He did not like seeing people with sentiment and ones who were undoubtedly kind-hearted. It was a sign of weakness.

Kyouya too, was surprised at what Kaori had uttered to his own father. It was one of the last things he would have ever thought she would say.

Kaori looked at the time on her phone. It was still early, but she didn't want to sit through any more. There was no point in beating around the bush. She did not want to speak of the past, or her family. Kaori was not allowing herself to be looked down upon any longer. The Ootoris disliked wasting time anyway.

"Pardon my straightforwardness, but did you two invite me to tell me I was not worthy to marry your son, or were you here to give your blessings? I believe your job here is done."

Kyouya's mother was appalled by her blunt behaviour, turning over to her own son for answers. "Did you hear what she said? Do something about it," she ordered. "That woman is an absolute disaster."

"I have done my part by letting you two meet my fiancée. I do not think we need to waste anymore time." Kyouya propped up his glasses, feeling no remorse.

"You are making a mistake. Do not be so selfish as to put your desires over the company. This woman…" Yoshio glared. "Is a mistake herself."

"Ootoris do not make mistakes," Kyouya mocked once again. His parents fuming with anger were an interesting sight to see, something he had never seen before. Kaori on the other hand, could not take what Kyouya found amusing. It was rather terrifying to her, having two pairs of eyes staring at her with such menace. She had lived to please, and despite learning that she could not please everyone, it was not a feeling she particularly enjoyed.

"I may have been a mistake. I do not belong with the upper class." Kaori shrugged. "But that does not mean your son has made the mistake of choosing me. Ootoris do not make mistakes, or so I've been told. Your son seems to find the most merits in me than any other woman, for reasons I also can not fathom. And likewise, I feel the same way about him." She kept her voice steady and firm. If it was one thing Kaori had learned, it was that the Ootoris hated seeing weak people. The look on Yoshio's face when she had expressed her thanks was one she took note of.

Kyouya turned over to his parents. The two sat apathetic to Kaori's speech, and took no bother to reply to what she had said. It was obvious they had felt that she was not worthy of a response. Kyouya too, had enough of watching his fiancée fend for herself. He hadn't defended her, knowing she would have wanted to do so herself and because she would have appeared frail and pathetic. It ran in the family. Weakness was never a good sign.

"Mistake or not, I will marry this lovely woman beside me," Kyouya announced. His decision was not going to change and as their son, Kyouya deemed that it was enough to give the courtesy of letting them meet Kaori. "I assure you that the company will not be affected."

"But our _family_ will," his mother corrected. "The blood line will be tainted with her filth." The matriarch of the family gave Kaori a glare.

"I believe the only filth we speak of is the way you address my fiancée and there will be none of that after tonight." Kyouya stood and offered his hand to Kaori, to which Kaori gladly took. She too, stood up to leave. But not before deeply bowing to the Ootori couple. No matter what had been said, the last thing she wanted was to seem polite. After all, she was not brought up without manners.

Kaori made eye contact with Yoshio before walking away. His dark eyes did not approve of her, but they did not look hateful either. Yoshio was however, not focused on her, but his son instead. It was then that Kaori realized that perhaps, the stern Ootori was still a father that wanted the best for his son.

* * *

><p>Kyouya watched as the girl took bites of her ice cream in the styrofoam bowl. They sat in the park bench, under a tall tree that provided them with shade, watching birds fly by and other park goers walk. There was a small evening breeze that comforted the two on the hot summer evening.<p>

"Thank you for spontaneously buying ice cream," Kaori said. She had decided that despite how terribly the past few hours went, all in all, it was a good day. She had a beautiful wedding dress, not-so-fantastic in-laws, but a wonderful husband-to-be that bought her ice cream without her asking. Life was not perfect. Yet, it was perfectly imperfect for Kaori.

"Thank you for spontaneously meeting my parents," he replied. Kaori raised an eyebrow.

"Strange way to apologize," Kaori smirked. She knew Kyouya wouldn't apologize outright unless he knew she wanted him to. Instead, he bought her ice cream, like how he did when she was in high school and sat on the park bench, hoping that she would not wallow in sorrow.

"You seem happy," Kyouya noted.

"Do you not want me to be?"

"Given the circumstances, I wouldn't think you would be as cheerful as you are now." He was still the logical thinker. It was clear things did not make sense to him. He wanted to know. He always wanted answers.

Kaori shrugged. She had been verbally abused over an entire dinner. It was understandable that she would feel unhappy. Yet, she couldn't. Everything had gone the way she had thought it would. Kaori had anticipated this moment for quite some time. It wasn't her first time being abused like that either.

"I like your father," Kaori said. She turned to Kyouya to see his reaction. He was confused, and very much so. Even he himself did not like his father. Kaori smiled. She liked having him confused; it was nostalgic to when they had first met.

"Please. Elaborate," Kyouya pressed.

"He… isn't as bad as you'd think."

"I think you're delusional."

"No, I mean… you're still his son. He never said that… you couldn't marry me. He just… highly opposed it." Kaori tried explaining to him in a way that made sense.

"Highly opposed to it implying that I could not marry you," Kyouya corrected.

"But he never said so," she pointed out.

"Same thing."

Kaori ate another spoonful of her desert. She offered some to Kyouya who vehemently refused, citing that he did not like sweets. Kaori decided not to argue with Kyouya about his father. It wasn't exactly a topic either of them wanted to delve into. But a question lingered in her mind.

"Will you regret marrying me?"

"No," Kyouya replied. "I won't. I don't regret my choice in investments."

"This investment is for life. You can't… well, I guess you could choose again," Kaori realized.

"As could you," he said. "You have the choice of divorcing me."

"I don't like that word… _divorce_," she paused. "It's so… angry. I don't want that with you. I don't want this to end."

"It won't end. Why are you thinking these thoughts?" Kyouya reached up to her face to place a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because life is too perfect right now," Kaori responded. "It feels wrong. Like I am undeserving of everything I have."

Kyouya laughed. "Perfect? Your in-laws hate you, and you still call your life perfect?"

"Minor flaws do not matter," she waved him off. "It's the big picture. Marrying you, becoming a doctor in a year… things are going right for the first time in a long time."

The Ootori sat back and pondered over his own life for a moment. He would have never thought to do so if it hadn't been for her. He never thought about appreciating what he had. Wealth had been given to him, at the start of his life by inheriting the name _Ootori._ Power had always been with him, yet he wanted more and he had done it. He had become the CEO of the Corporation, and beat the odds. Things were going right all along for him, but he never stopped to realize. The best part was her. In ways he could not explain, and if he did it would not have been enough to express.

* * *

><p>Things moved quickly. In the blink of an eye, Kyouya sat in the crowd of people of all ages. Parents, spouses, even small children. He hadn't sat in ceremonies like these since his own high school graduation. Kyouya had not bothered to go to his own Stanford graduation when he had more important things to accomplish.<p>

A man that was considerably older than him smiled proudly and pointed towards the stage.

"That's my daughter."

Kyouya looked up to take a look at what the man was talking about. The woman walked across the stage with a bright smile on her face, followed by someone else as they called their names individually. Kyouya's ears perked up when hearing her name through the speakers.

"That's my fiancée," Kyouya pointed out.

The two men applauded for the doctors before dispersing to find their family and friends. Kyouya quietly looked around the event hall, keeping himself out of the spotlight. He had attended the ceremony in secret to surprise Kaori. However, that plan clearly backfired when he felt someone tap him on the back. He saw her eyes widen at the sight of him.

"Hello," she calmly greeted noting that there were no flowers in his hands, a good sign. She wasn't particularly fond of having to take care of plants, and having him show up was good enough.

"Hello," he replied. "Dr. Vivienne Song."

Her smile grew even larger, to the point where she felt too embarrassed to look at him. Her eyes diverted elsewhere towards her classmates who were busy with their respective family members and friends. A part of her would have envied those who had their parents witness their graduation; however seeing Kyouya in front of her made the empty void in her complete. It was a strange feeling.

"Thank you," Kaori said. "For coming. It means more than you will ever know."

Her arms reached up to embrace him, to let him know how much she loved him. He felt her breathing against his ear, trailing down to his jaw to meet his lips. Their kisses were short, but meaningful in every way. Kaori pulled away to see a small smile on his lips, a rare sight for even her to see. She was used to his smirk, the triumphant expression on his face. But instead, she was met with genuine happiness. The Shadow King was smiling down on her.

It was surreal.

* * *

><p>They were not married. Yet you didn't have to be married to act like a married couple. It was a regular morning in their apartment that overlooked New York.<p>

"Kyouya, can you pick up after yourself? I'm sick and tired of having your socks all over our bedroom floor."

The couple had moved in together. The sporadic visits Kyouya had made to Kaori's apartment were no longer considered _visits_ now that they had their home. Now of course, Kyouya still had numerous business trips, and Kaori was beginning to start their residency. The two at least had a place to call their own when they weren't busy with work.

"Don't we have people to do that for us?" Kyouya replied from the bathroom.

"What do you mean _people_? Don't waste money doing things that you can not do yourself. It's common sense. _Please_ stop leaving your socks on the floor."

"They're just socks!" he yelled.

"They're annoying!" Kaori yelled back. She reached down to the hardwood floor to pick up another pair. It was strange how Kyouya would be so neat and tidy with everything else he wore except for socks. The two still had so many things to discover about each other.

Likewise, Kyouya hated how Kaori had her textbooks lying everywhere in their living room.

"Organize your books, damn it," Kyouya said when he nearly tripped over one of her giant encyclopaedias. The two had recently moved in and were not completely done unpacking. It turned out that Kaori had more things than Kyouya had expected.

"I will," Kaori snapped. "Not my fault the wedding is in a week and I don't have time to unpack." Despite being irritated at her husband-to-be she still handed him his much needed coffee for the morning. They were quick to forget but not quick enough to let go of their pride when they had fought over minor things. "You aren't even going to thank me for the coffee?"

"I'll take it as an apology for nearly making me trip with that giant textbook of yours," Kyouya smoothly avoided her request. He sat on a stool by the high counter and browsed on his tablet.

Kaori huffed and walked away. The two forgave each other in a heartbeat, no matter what it was. And they both knew it. They spoke a silent language.

Their marriage hadn't even started, but they both knew it was not going to be perfect. Not with their work, not with the attention and definitely not when they were both irritated.

But everything seemed perfect anyway.

* * *

><p>"You're glowing."<p>

"I am?"

"With happiness."

"What?" Kaori laughed while the make-up artist was finishing off her cheeks.

She heard the photographer snap a shot of her. Her wedding photographer was wonderful. He made her laugh at the time when she was the most nervous. Her long white dress flowed down to the ground, but not long enough to make her trip. Just enough to look elegant.

"Scared?" The photographer asked. His name was John.

"Yes," Kaori admitted. "Very much."

"Your face doesn't show very much excitement" John admitted. "Make my job easier. Would you?" he teased.

"I'm sorry. I am happy. I really am, but I have a room of a few hundred people to worry about outside," Kaori explained. "You have been absolutely lovely this entire day. Thank you for making me smile."

"Thank _you_ for the opportunity. An Ootori wedding, my goodness. How could I refuse?"

Even Kaori had to admit everything was extravagant and over the top. Yet it had the subtle touch of intimacy, something she liked. Small corners, dark shadows, plenty of places to hide if need be. But today was not the day to hide.

Kyouya certainly knew how to plan a wedding. Kaori only had to make a few small decisions. She had spent the last few nights studying the guest list. It was almost like a test, a test that she had never been so scared to take before. Needless to say, Kaori was definitely not one to get enough beauty sleep. Luckily the magic of make up was enough to cover her dark circles.

The bride was led down the long corridors towards the altar. Sunlight shone through the windows. It was a beautiful spring day. Two wooden doors stood before her as she waited to enter the room. She was alone. No one was going to walk her down the aisle. No one was going to help her if she tripped. Scenarios began popping up in her head. What _if_, just what _if_ her father was alive. Would he smile? Would he disapprove? What would he say? Kaori missed her father dearly as the doors pushed open to reveal the beautiful bride.

The traditional Wedding March played as she took strides down the long aisle. Keeping her head up and looking only towards the front, she tried her very best to ignore the hundreds of pairs of eyes laid upon her. Her fingers twitched while she held the bouquet in her cold hands, a smile plastered on her face. Her mind raced as her peripheral vision laid upon certain guests.

_Frank Anderson, Rei Yamamoto, Richard Li…_ her mind remembered the names of the guests. The wedding was not a dream come true, but rather a large social event where she would have to represent the Ootori Company. Networking and mingling for the entire night.

She truly felt like she was selling her soul, a soul to the world of the upper class. And her soul to the person she loved most. Kaori exhaled, calming herself down as she reached the end. Kyouya stood sternly, his face serious. But she saw through his grim expression, understanding him in ways the rest of the room could not. Today they were not Kyouya and Kaori. Instead, they were now Mr and Mrs Ootori, two façades that had to be placed on both their faces, something they both were used to but never quite liked.

Vows were exchanged. Rings were placed on their fingers. And an obligatory kiss.

They were not themselves. Not today. Not when there were people everywhere, watching their every move. They were uncomfortable, unnatural.

Yet they both created an atmosphere of mystery. They were so private that everyone had no choice but to accept the way they were. They had something intangible from the outside, only they knew.

The newlyweds were people that looked perfect. Perfect in every way.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful today," he whispered.<p>

It had been a long night. Kaori's face was sore from smiling. Her brain was on the verge of exploding as it worked overtime to remember each little detail of every single guest. It was worse than studying for medical school. Kaori would have gone to work with no sleep and handle the most frustrating patients than to go through that hell again.

She rolled over the bed and tiredly opened her eyes to see her husband. Kaori was so tired that she didn't want to speak. She only shook her head and frowned. Today had been tiring.

Kyouya pulled her closer to him, letting her bury her head in his neck. She pulled away and laid on her back. Kaori stared up to the dark ceiling. It was nearly 2 AM. But she couldn't fall asleep, and neither could he. Even though they were both equally exhausted, their marriage was something that still never sunk in.

They felt no different. They acted like a married couple, but the status was different. It was so strange.

"I thought of him today," she croaked. Her throat constricted. It was difficult for her to speak of him.

Kyouya looked over to his new wife. He watched as her eyes closed to prevent droplets form. He kissed her forehead and gently stroked her hair. Words were not his forte, not when he was with her.

"I wish he was alive." Kaori rolled again, this time with her back facing Kyouya. He heard her sniff.

"You can cry in front of me." His deep voice was always comforting; no matter how hesitant he was to speak.

"I look ugly when I cry," Kaori replied, trying to stop her tears from flowing. "My dad used to tell me that so I would stop crying. But I guess it doesn't work anymore."

Kyouya watched as she got up and wiped away her tears. A feeling lurched in his chest as he saw tears flow from her eyes. It was a terrible feeling. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Today was meant for us and I had to bring up my dead father."

He shook his head and embraced her in his arms. The two spoke the words of love in many different ways. A simple hug, the warmth shared between the two in the middle of the night was much more than the words _I love you_.

"You still look pretty when you cry. But you look beautiful with a smile. Now sleep, my lovely wife."

* * *

><p>Kaori came home one day after a day of work. Her home was, of course, empty.<p>

Kyouya split his time between Japan and America, and places in between. Her husband was rarely home, unfortunately. On the days where he was home, she spent most her days at work. How they managed to be married was a question everyone pondered.

Some people pitied Kaori for being so alone. But they managed to work it out.

Constant calls between the two were the key. Occasional text messages and the small moments between the two were endless while they were together.

The media wondered about the Ootori's wife. They knew nothing more than the fact that she was a doctor and was definitely not part of the upper class. The mystery stirred curiosity, with people constantly pestering one the youngest business magnates in the world to reveal more about his marriage. People of the upper class gossiped by themselves, but never revealed enough to the media. They knew just as much as everyone else.

Luckily for Kaori, Kyouya had understood her view on attending social events. Galas, balls, and philanthropist events were not her thing. He too, did not attend many unless completely necessary.

Their marriage had not changed them. They were still the same. Independent in everything except emotionally.

Kaori was sitting by the kitchen table, reading over a new neurology study while snacking on a few vegetables. It was early in the evening, with the sun beginning to set. She had chosen to do her residency in New York, back home and where the American Headquarters of the Ootori Corporation were.

The door opened, surprising Kaori.

She moved from her seat to greet Kyouya that stood by the doorway, taking his shoes off. It was a common occurrence with Kaori forgetting when her husband was back home. She had other things to worry about. While Kyouya had the company to take care of, she took care of the small matters like paying the bills, keeping the house clean, and whatnot while staying on top of her job.

She silently greeted him with a smile and a hug, to which he returned back without hesitation.

"Hello," he said.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Hungry?"

"Very."

"Udon noodles?"

"Sounds good."

Married life was boring to many people. Unlike many people, the two didn't need that extra spark or the passion. Married life was just normal life. It was nothing more than a label. Their conversations were quick. Nothing unnecessary like how their day was. They knew what their days were like. They did not need words to speak. The slightest action or the small expressions on their faces was enough. The littlest things.

Their days were long. Their time together was short. Their relationship had come so far, the only thing they could ever think about was each other.

Kyouya was never the type to voice his thoughts, and the woman he loved was one who didn't need him to reassure her about his love. He spoke when he wanted to, when phrases rolled off his tongue when he didn't think. Kyouya didn't have to think. He didn't care. He couldn't have cared about being rational. She was the one to think rationally when he couldn't.

Kaori let her walls tumble down. She allowed him to understand and read her in ways she never let anyone else. She let him protect her when she was weak and she let him see her cry even if she hated it. She shared her deepest thoughts, even if he didn't say a word. They clicked.

They were like puzzle pieces.

The best part was being able to wake up, in the mornings, in the middle of the night, any time. Together. The warmth of each other's bodies. To see each other so peaceful, so vulnerable. To know that only they saw each other that way. That the rest of their lives were going to be like this.

With all the littlest things they loved about each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope this chapter wasn't too fast paced, trying to wrap everything up is a little difficult. Just know I'm sorry if the transitions were too quick. Nonetheless, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. This chapter is posted 3 days before its birthday. And like I said earlier, I had hoped to finish this before the story's birthday haha. I contemplated on whether this was good enough to be posted... I took about two weeks to write this and I didn't want to post anything that was too disappointing. I'm not the best writer, and it took me a while to conjure up the inspiration to do it.

For those of you that have stuck by for the past (almost) year, thank you very much. You are all loved dearly. Thank you for your reviews, and your support. As well as your compliments on my mediocre writing. I appreciate it all.

I have started a new story called _A Vow_. If you would be so kind as to check that out, it would be lovely. I hope to be working on that story after Littlest Things.

Thank you for reading, and please leave your thoughts and comments. :) I appreciate them all.

P.S. There is an epilogue. I still have to write it though haha. So yes. Stay tuned.


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Everything was the same. Yet much different.

Their careers had reached their peak, and had been well-established over the years. Kaori was a successful surgeon, working late nights and early mornings. And any time in between. Kyouya was still scattered all over the world, keeping up with every development in the field of medicine. They loved their jobs, and they loved each other. It had gotten to the point where it was time.

Kyouya hated loud noises. Everything little thing irritated him in the morning. There were only two exceptions. He heard the small steps running across the halls. A small scream of happiness, something that he could not decipher and the giggling of his wife.

Kyouya rolled over to the side of his bed. It was empty and cold. He groaned. The door to his bedroom creaked, and suddenly something made an umph on his bed. Something gripped his shoulder, shaking him awake. He pried the little monster off of him, defending himself by tickling the small child. Laughter resonated through the home.

The two exceptions were his wife and his son. The only two things that he could let off in the mornings.

"Kai, let's go make breakfast," Kaori picked their small child off the bed.

"Da…" he pointed to the sleepy figure that was on the bed. He was only a year old. He couldn't speak quite yet, but he was a bright child. He was the best of both worlds. And he had too much energy to spare all day, and all night. Strange, seeing as neither of his parents were particularly energetic people.

She kissed her son on the cheek. "He'll come down later. Let's go." Kaori placed him on the ground and let him walk on his own. She watched lovingly as her son sprinted to the kitchen.

The couple settled down after a few years. The littlest thing brought the most happiness to them. No matter what his son did, the Ootori was proud. He was proud to be a father, proud to be a husband and proud to have a family to call his own. Nothing else mattered, except the company, of course. But his priorities had shifted.

The waft of pancakes travelled its way upstairs towards the bedroom. It was another morning. A normal morning in the Ootori household. No matter how exhausted Kaori was, she always made breakfast. She took hospital shifts at night, all the way to the wee hours of dawn. Kaori accommodated as much as she could for Kai. Likewise, Kyouya did not take business trips unless necessary. Their life did not revolve around each other. But of their son instead.

Their lives had changed, but they didn't. They still spoke in their silent ways. They still had their moments. Loving kisses, warm embraces and small smiles exchanged when no one was looking.

Kyouya walked into the kitchen and lifted up his son from the counter who giggled in response. His wife moved over to the table, placing the food down. Kai sat in his high chair patiently. He was never a fussy child. It was a blessing for the two of them.

"Morning," Kaori tiredly greeted. Her long hair flowed down her shoulders, while her eyes still looked towards him adoringly like they had for the past few years. She hadn't changed. Kyouya's arms reached out for her, letting her sit on his lap.

He still hadn't spoken a word. But words were unnecessary when he reached over to kiss his wife on the cheek. The once emotionless and cold Shadow King was a loving husband who no one else knew about but Kaori herself. They had been broken and fixed, and now they were entwined for life.

They had their own little one. The one that brought the most happiness to the both of them, the one that trumped all difficulties they had gone through.

And then they had each other. Their little ways, the ones only they knew. Their secrets. Their love.

**End**

* * *

><p>AN: Well, it seems as though my goal has been accomplished. I have finished this story before September 17th. And if you all haven't gotten the message, I appreciate each and every one of you that have stuck by. Thank you all for being wonderful. I would love to hear your thoughts, good or bad about this entire story. It is my first fanfic, and when I had begun on this journey I was 100% sure it was going to be the only one. But I was wrong (and I'm not going to bother with the shameless advertising again, haha).

I might come back to write moments between the two, if I feel like it. But otherwise, there should be no need to keep me on your alerts list, so... I suppose it is time to take this story off. I will be sad to see those numbers shrink (just kidding, I understand!).

So yes. Once again: thank you for reading. Thank you for your reviews, your favourites and your support all throughout this long year. Your thoughts are more than welcome, and anything I could do to improve my writing is much appreciated. (Oh, and I'm totally up for anyone that wants to ask any questions... not that I'll get any. Just if you're curious about my inspiration, or about me haha).

Sincerely,

_paresthesia_


	34. Extra: Bliss

**_Bliss_**

Perfect, they say.

The two were perfect in any way possible.

They were happy, successful and young. Their life could not be any better.

Kaori scrambled to get paperwork done and see patients at the hospital while studying for her boards.

Kyouya travelled across the world, working for the company and meeting business magnates.

Their marriage was nowhere near perfect.

But their lives were better than they had ever imagined. They worked passionately at their jobs; they had a home and someone to lean on when things got difficult. However, while they were considered "married", the two were far from settling down.

Except for the rare days when they were able to spend time together.

He would wake up sometimes, just a tad bit earlier than she would. He would feel her soft hair tickle the nape of his neck, and her soft breath on his chest. He would feel the sun trickle through their curtains, knowing that it was well after noon. That was alright. It was another blissful Sunday afternoon.

Kyouya couldn't see very far, but that was never an issue when she was so close. He never liked it when she rolled away from him as she woke up. Rubbing her tired eyes, his wife would give a small smile.

"Morning."

It was 2 PM. But that didn't matter, it was morning for them. He'd kiss her forehead. Never a word. He did not like speaking.

She didn't mind.

Sometimes they would lie in bed. Their eyes would be closed as they waited for their bodies to adjust to becoming fully awake.

Kaori would slowly get out of bed first, pulling the curtains to the sides to reveal their beautiful view of the city. Then she would brush her teeth and wash her face before making breakfast. Or maybe it was lunch. They didn't care. It was just food. They were never the type to like labels.

Kyouya would follow soon after, trudging along the hardwood floor. He would walk to the kitchen and watch his wife place food in front of him, like she always had. Even if she complained about it.

"Aren't you going to help?" Kaori asked, with an irritated tone.

He grunted.

She rolled her eyes. Kaori never understood why she bothered asking. Kyouya never helped around the kitchen. Not even the dishes. He just watched, and treated the place like he was king. The Shadow King, of course.

Their meal was eaten in silence. More than half their day had been wasted through sleep. They couldn't care less. Sleep was pure heaven for the two of them.

He had his laptop out. She did too. He worked on the couch, comfortably sprawled across the whole piece of furniture. While she worked on the floor, with her laptop on the coffee table. Kyouya always liked being in clear view of his wife. She was the greatest and the loveliest distraction.

He watched as she scrolled through pages and pages of some medical journal, while their whole coffee table was covered in highlighters and a giant study guide. The girl was only halfway through.

He never expressed how much he loved looking at her. He didn't know if she would ever know. Silently, he would observe her small habits. Kyouya never felt more honoured to know that he was the only one to see her this way. In her large Cambridge hoodie, and sweatpants, along with her hair in a ponytail and glasses that framed her face perfectly while she studied.

Quite strange. Of all things, he liked seeing his wife in sweatpants. Likewise, Kaori liked Kyouya the moment he woke up. She liked seeing his messy hair, and his unshaven face. The smallest, and the littlest things made her heart flutter.

They had their arguments too, of course. He still never picked up his socks off the floor.

"I'm serious, I'm going to dump all these socks on your face one day if you don't pick them off the floor," she threatened.

"Right, because socks are quite the weapon," Kyouya mocked.

"Shut up and pick up your socks."  
>"Don't we have people to do that?"<br>"For the last time, we do _not_. I'm the one doing the laundry, you prick."

Kyouya stared at his wife. Why was _he_ the prick? What was it about the socks that bothered her so much, he never understood. It was _annoying,_ she claimed.

Nevertheless, socks on the floor or not, the two loved each other for their small ways.

Marriage did not change them. But something _intangible_ had. The two would never be able to describe what had changed.

The mere status of _husband_ or _wife_.

Two words, that meant so much. Commitment, respect, understanding, love.

_He's my husband,_ she would say.

Or, _she's my wife._

They were each other's.

And while that was true, Kaori still had a hard time admitting that an Ootori was her husband. Yet, Kyouya never minded. Because his wife had said it in other ways.

Kyouya reached from his laptop to give her hair a little tug, taking the hair tie out of her hair to let it flow down her shoulders.

"Yes?" Kaori turned around to see her husband, without glasses and his messy raven hair. She could not help but to smile.

"Let's take a break."

Kaori nodded, liking the idea. The two had been working for five hours straight. Always the workaholics, but it was different. Working together made everything different.

Kyouya placed his laptop on top of her study guide, closing the lid. He welcomed Kaori onto the couch where she comfortably took her seat beside him. She still smelled like the tropics because of her shampoo. And he still smelled… like him. The type of pleasant odour you could only recognize if you spent enough time with someone.

"Hey," she whispered.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Can we go somewhere?" Kaori asked.  
>"Where ever you'd like, my dear."<br>"Alaska."  
>"What?" Kyouya said, not expecting such an answer.<br>"Or we can stay here," Kaori laughed. She was only gauging for a reaction. "But Alaska, one day."

That sounded better. Kyouya nodded. She placed her arms around his neck, kissing his jaw. As if to say, _I've missed you._

He kissed her deeply on her lips. _I love you._

* * *

><p>AN: Why did this suddenly get posted... it was a mixture of an hour worth of procrastination and the lack of motivation to do my psych and English homework. I can't guarantee I'll post these little shorts often, though I hope you're all not tired of Kaori/Kyouya. I had a hard time trying to piece together their relationship, but in the end I just wrote in such a way where I imagined a perfect Sunday afternoon for me (yes, I have no life... or a significant other to sit around and be lazy with haha). Too much info there.

Anyway, hope you're all having a lovely day. :) Thoughts would be appreciated, and I'm still overwhelmed by the amount of support I've had with this story (even if it had ended months ago). Thank you all for being amazing!


	35. Extra: Home

_**Home**_

"Remember to wear your jacket," she chided over the phone. It was getting cold in December.  
>"Kaori, I'm not a child," he muttered.<p>

She frowned on the other line. It was 2 AM in the morning and she had just gotten off a shift at a hospital. Their schedules were all over the place, with him in Tokyo and her in New York they spoke in the middle of the night most of the time.

"No, you're my husband," she corrected, quietly to herself. She still never liked that word. He was just Kyouya to her. He just happened to make her happy, in the smallest ways. There was nothing special between them, nothing what the romantic comedies had called a spark. They just molded together like puzzle pieces, beautifully fitted.

"That I am," the Ootori smiled. She imagined him facing the window of his office, overlooking the skyline of Tokyo.

"Are you home?" he asked.

"Sort-of," she responded. She had taken a shower and slipped into the covers. Kaori was by herself, an odd feeling for once in her life. She was used to independence and having her own space. She didn't _need_ him, but she certainly wanted him to be with her. Only then did it feel like home.

"Kaori?"  
>"I… miss you," she mumbled. Kaori lay on the bed, turning her head at the empty pillow beside her.<br>"Then open the door."

She jolted from the bed and confusedly walked to the door. He _wouldn't_. He wasn't the type of man to be spontaneous. It was rare for Kyouya to show up out of nowhere, not after their days of tug of war as they patched up their relationship.

Kaori opened up the heavy door to find the man nonchalantly standing with his infamous smirk.

"I told you to wear your jacket. You'll get sick," she quietly joked. A smile crept up on her face. She must have looked terrible with dark eye circles and her ponytailed hair.  
>He shrugged. "You can take care of me then." Kyouya embraced her in his arms and let her bury her tired face in his chest.<p>

She smelled like strawberries. Her cold hands trailed up to his face before she sweetly kissed him underneath his jaw. Her warm breath gave him shivers causing her to smile again. She met his lips tenderly before she welcomed him inside.

This was home.

For the two of them.

* * *

><p>"Kaori, you should go to a doctor."<br>"I _am_ a doctor," she shot back over the phone. It was 9 AM in the morning and she had just gotten back from another night shift. "I'm just tired. There's nothing sleep cannot fix."  
>"Says the doctor," Kyouya sarcastically responded.<br>"Shut up, you have an empire to rule. Good night to you," Kaori rolled her eyes and hung up on the man.

He called back.

She didn't answer. In fact, she purposely pressed the ignore button and placed the phone down before getting a text.

_Kaori, I will personally come home to diagnose you if you do not go to a doctor._

_I don't see you with an MD qualification on that resume, Mr Ootori._

_Dear Vivienne, it is Dr. Kyouya Ootori. In case you had forgotten, your husband has a PhD in Public Health. You aren't the only doctor in this relationship. _

Kaori tossed her phone on the nightstand and took a nap. He knew she didn't like being called Vivienne by him. Only Kaori, she was Kaori to him. Vivienne to everyone else.

Kaori hauled herself up from the bed and trudged to her own physician. She couldn't sleep with the thought of him at the back of her mind, chiding her. Technically she would have written herself a prescription or a doctor's note, but of course, that would go against the ethics of medicine.

The irony of being a doctor herself was that she hated visiting her own doctor. The last time she made an appointment was because she knew what she had to prescribe to herself to get over a terrible flu.

"_You already know what I'm going to prescribe."  
>"Great. This is probably the quickest appointment you'll ever have today."<em>

When she walked into the office, she exchanged a small smile with her own physician.

"Odd seeing you here, Vivienne," he greeted. "What's the prescription this time?"  
>Vivienne sighed. "I think I'm just tired. My husband insists that I come so I'm just here to shut him up. A snide doctor's note is probably the best you can give me right now."<p>

The two doctors laughed. Kaori's doctor gestured for her to take a seat and asked for her symptoms anyway.

"You don't have to do this," she said.  
>"Might as well do your physical examination now or you'll never get one done."<p>

Kaori shrugged and figured why not. She continued on with the routine and went home after the appointment. She texted him back.

_Went to the doctor's.  
>Stop worrying.<br>Get some sleep.  
>See you at home.<em>

Home was not a home without him. It was an empty feeling when she reached her bed.

* * *

><p>He was eager to hop on a flight to see her. It was rare for her to ever get sick, and when Kaori <em>was<em> sick, it hit her terribly. She came down with the flu last year and it made him feel helpless to see her suffering in their bed. It was usually _him_ that was sick, and whenever he was ill, it was always after a flight. The lack of sleep always hit his immune system first.

Kyouya was always told to take his pills. To drink the soup. To stay away from work. To sleep. She told him to do things, and he'd obediently follow because he had no other choice but to listen. He wished he could to the same to her, caring for her all the same.

He arrived in New York a couple of days after their call. When he stepped into their loft, Kyouya found Kaori sifting through old boxes of her photos on the ground. She had a cup of tea beside her as she reminisced the past. Kyouya left his luggage by the door and loosened his tie.

Kaori sat by the window, letting a small lamp light up the room. The Ootori quietly joined her, planting a kiss on her forehead to say hello before settling down. She had photos of herself as a child on the floor.

"You miss them," Kyouya quietly said when he saw a family photo.

She only nodded. "Very much."

"How are you feeling?" he murmured while brushing stray strands away from her ear.  
>"Sick," Kaori admitted. "Better though."<br>"Because you're happy to see me?" the Ootori smirked.

Kaori offered a small smile to him. "Yes…"

He pulled her closer to him by the waist. "What made you want to reminisce today?"  
>"A call."<br>"A call? Anthony called?" Anthony was Kaori father's lawyer. It wasn't often that he called, usually only to say hello and ask how she was doing. It was an odd relationship that they had, Kaori considered him an uncle of some sort. But his presence always reminded her of the past.  
>"Doctor's call," Kaori clarified.<br>"Ah, you mean my call?" The Ootori was never good at joking. Only Kaori was able to pick up his humour, despite how egotistic he always sounded. He called earlier today to let her know he was coming home.

She playfully punched him in the shoulder. Kaori twiddled her thumbs for a second before taking his warm hand that was around her waist. It was such a stark contrast to her cold ones, it made her feel safe. It made her happy. He was so comforting to her, even if he never knew how or why. Her fingers traced the small lines on his palm, Kyouya resisted the urge to squirm from her feathery touch. She placed his warm palm on her abdomen.

"It's so strange."  
>"What is?" he softly wondered.<br>"Life," she cryptically responded. She turned her head to look at his dark eyes that stared curiously back at her. Kaori softly kissed him. Her behaviour was odd, but Kyouya welcomed her sign of affection.

"Kaori," he gently coaxed. "You should go to sleep."  
>"Then sleep with me."<br>"Alright."  
>"Sleep with us," she corrected herself, softly.<p>

Kyouya didn't pull back from his wife. He only stared at her.

"Kaori."  
>"Yes?" His wife shyly looked away outside towards the window, trying to hide her smile. Kyouya pulled her even closer, holding her tight.<p>

This was home.

For three.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Apologies for not being able to write often. I'm still working on A Vow and I felt terrible for being so inconsistent with updates. I figured I may as well put something out there. It was strange revisiting these two after two years. A reader from before had given me the inspiration to write when Kyouya finds out Kaori was pregnant, but it was ages ago. It popped into my head today and I took about an hour to procrastinate. Thank you, of course to all of you who have read Littlest Things. Whether you're an old or a new reader, it's been lovely to share this with all of you.


	36. Extra: Scarf

**_Extra: Scarf_**

She had a night shift. She always did as a night owl. Kyouya came home to an empty loft, when the skies were already dark and near midnight. It had been weeks since he had seen her, a normal ordeal for the both of them given their respective jobs.

It was much warmer indoors than out in the chilly arctic air of the city. Kyouya unwrapped his grey scarf from his neck, missing how it used to smell like her. Kaori kissed him on the cheek before he left for London and transferred her scarf onto his neck, telling him not to get sick.

Snow had begun to fall outside while the home still had a slight chill when her presence was gone. She left food in the fridge. The coffee machine was half full. The dishes weren't done. Kaori must have been in a rush to get to work, he realized. Kyouya walked farther into their home to place his briefcase by his desk, across from hers in the study.

They shared a study room which became more of a library from afar. Walking into the room, their desks were placed on opposite ends, with bookshelves lining the entire wall behind their respective desks. Hers had textbooks of medicine while his were mostly of economics and business. In the middle, they were met by their favourite books from the past. There were new additions to the shelf, he noticed. _A Game of Thrones_. An odd selection, he figured but he quietly slipped it into his bag for the next flight.

Kyouya turned off the light in the study to continue on with his tour of his home. He always did this when she wasn't there to greet him hello. Kyouya found other ways to catch up on what she had done over the weeks. Their calls were not enough. Her small habits however, gave him a sense of peace.

Their bedroom was undone. They never did the bed. There was no point and quite honestly, Kyouya liked it that way. How the blanket was turned over only on her side, the way her pillow was slightly tilted and the sprawling of her clothes on the floor. If he had been with her, the blanket would be a mess and even more of their clothing would on the floor. Kyouya made no move to clean the place up. Kaori hated him for that. She always cleaned, but it seems as though the past few weeks had been difficult for her to catch up on household chores.

And that was alright. Kyouya could not care less to live in a messy home, it was hardly messy to him. It was just empty without her.

* * *

><p>He woke up to her hair in his face. It tickled his chin and his neck. He shifted to pull her closer to him, pretending that the light wasn't seeping through the windows to pry his eyes open. He could already imagine her with her eyes half lidded, her fingers tracing lines into his chest before smiling to herself.<p>

"When did you get home?" he mumbled.  
>"7 AM," she answered.<br>"What time is it now?"  
>"Maybe noon," she replied.<p>

She rolled onto her back and stretched. Kyouya still kept his eyes closed, his eyebrows furrowing at the emptiness of his arms. He reached over to her waist, easily visualizing where she would be exactly without taking a peek to pull her back.

"When did you get home?" Kaori asked him. He still refused to open his eyes. She kissed his jaw in an attempt to keep him awake.

"Midnight," he murmured.  
>"Won't you wake up now?" Kaori quietly asked. "I think you've had enough sleep to suffice for the day."<br>"What would we even do for the day?" the Ootori grumbled. He was happy in laying in bed with his wife beside him. This was bliss.

"We can… go watch a movie. Take a walk in the snow in Central Park. We can adopt a kitten. Book tickets to go somewhere, for real. Like Hawaii, or Vienna. We can do a ton of things," Kaori smiled to herself. He wasn't listening to her anyway. He was half asleep.

"Did you say kitten?" his eyes were half open now.  
>"No," Kaori reassured. "You're just sleepy."<br>"Good, because we aren't adopting any animals."  
>"Alright," she comfortably placed her head on his chest. It was serene enough to feel his heart beat through his chest. The rhythm made her calm down from the tiring few weeks.<br>"Unless you want to," Kyouya added, realizing that it may have been wrong for him to shoot down her idea so soon. He felt her shake her head before chuckling.

"We can't even take care of ourselves, much less take care of another living creature."  
>"Exactly," the Ootori agreed. There would be no animals in this loft.<p>

"But we need to get out of bed," his wife reasoned.  
>"And do what?"<br>"Well, I have to eat because I am hungry. Then do errands."

The Ootori groaned and loosened his grip on his wife. She kissed him lovingly before separating from him. The Ootori flashed a small smile before turning over to catch a couple more minutes of snoozing.

* * *

><p>She missed him eating his breakfast across from her. The way he nonchalantly ate his food, pretending to look at his phone when he was most obviously sneaking glances at her. She'd smile and continue on with her meal.<p>

"What are you doing on your laptop?" he asked, almost irritated because it was taking up more attention than he was.  
>"Paying our bills," Kaori answered. "Someone has to do it."<br>"Oh," Kyouya lamely answered. "Then what?"  
>"Then… I do the dishes that have been piling up and hope that I can spend the holiday with you."<p>

Kyouya looked down at his phone to check the date. "It isn't even Christmas."  
>"Close enough," she shrugged. "I don't know if I'll ever be on-call so, better now than never." Kaori smiled at him. It would be their first Christmas together as a married couple. Not that it was any different from usual. They never did much, except sit around and talk over meagre things in life.<p>

"You should call Tamaki," Kaori suggested.  
>"Not with this time difference," the Ootori wanted to avoid the French man.<br>"He's spending it in France with Haruhi. You can catch them now, after dinner if you're quick."  
>"How do you know that?"<br>"He called me because you always ignore his calls," Kaori shrugged. "Call your friends. They miss you."

She left him with that before clearing the table to do the dishes. Kaori reminded him that the Shadow King wasn't entirely made of ice. It wasn't a terrible idea to show that he cared. Or at the very least, show that his wife made him care, even if he didn't want to.

* * *

><p>They walked down the street with the chilly air. He held her hand, placing it in his own pocket to keep both of them warm. He saw her shiver when a cold breeze drifted by. Kyouya took his grey scarf and placed it over his wife's neck. It was terribly inefficient to have to share one scarf, but they wouldn't have it any other way. Kaori smiled at her husband who kissed her on the forehead before continuing on with their walk.<p>

"I haven't gotten your gift yet," Kaori admitted. "What would you like for Christmas?"  
>"A child," the Ootori said.<p>

Kaori stopped in her tracks before the Ootori coughed loudly. "It was a joke."  
>"You need to get better at those," his wife rolled her eyes. "Anyway, so what would you like?"<br>"I don't care," Kyouya said with all honesty. "I have everything."

Kaori frowned. "Are you sure about that?"  
>"The profit in my stocks seem to reflect that," the Ootori smugly reassured. "What would you like, dear?"<p>

Kaori took a moment to think before smirking. "Do you seriously want a child?"  
>"Well, I'd welcome the idea," the Ootori shrugged.<br>"Now?" She stopped him in the middle of the park, inching closer to his face.  
>"I wouldn't... mind," Kyouya hesitated. He wasn't exactly going to stop her, but right there and now would have been inconvenient the Ootori realized. Kaori laughed to herself before taking his arm and leading him back home.<p>

She was quick to take off her jacket and scarf before turning on her laptop again. Kyouya watched as his wife walked over to her purse to grab her wallet. She took her credit card and it seemed as though she was buying something online. The Ootori was thoroughly confused by his wife's actions, but as she smiled towards the laptop screen it was difficult for him to interrupt.

"What are you doing, Kaori?"  
>"Giving you a child," she smiled.<br>"Are you _buying_ me a virtual child?" the Ootori was appalled.

She laughed and gestured for him to come closer to her. "No, Kyouya. I'm sponsoring a child for the both of us. We both have everything we want. I have you, and you have me. We love our jobs. We live in a beautiful home."

The Ootori looked at the screen with a picture of a child in tattered clothing with a smile on their face.

"I'm giving you the gift of giving," his wife explained. Kaori tried to read the expression on her husband. At the very least, he didn't seem unhappy about the idea. He just needed time to warm up to it.

"What is this exactly?" he was rather perplexed.  
>"We give monthly to a child to receive water, an education... the necessities that they are unable to have because of their circumstances."<br>"There is such a thing?"  
>"Kyouya, have you never heard of charity?"<br>"Yes, but, it's usually just a large sum on a cheque to some organization."

His wife sighed. "But now you know."

Kyouya slowly nodded. "This is good." He perched up his glasses.  
>"That's it? Good?"<br>"Does that mean we're parents?" Kyouya wondered.  
>"Well... sure," Kaori shrugged. "If you'd like to be."<p>

The Ootori smirked at the thought. "It's... nice."  
>"It is." She smiled again and embraced him in her arms. It felt right to be beside him. Being weeks apart made it difficult to stay away while they were together. In the comfort of their own home, they had no shame in showing their affection for one another. Kyouya lifted Kaori off the ground for a moment, surprising her.<p>

"We should make it a tradition."  
>"To have more children?" the Ootori asked.<br>"I was thinking of giving to charity, but if that's what you'd like..." Kaori laughed. "That's alright too."

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night. The skies were clear and the moonlight seeped through their curtains. Kaori hoped that she wouldn't be on-call tonight, but it was no surprise if she had to leave at 3 in the morning. She switched for a morning shift, just for tonight before Kyouya left back to Tokyo. She would miss his warmth from his side of the bed. The way he quietly snored, but she would never tell him that. She liked him the way he was. Kaori liked how he would come home and quietly put back the book he took from their bookshelf and take another before he left. She began buying books because she knew he'd need some way to kill time on those long flights. Kaori knew and wondered if he noticed the littlest things.<p>

But even if he hadn't, it was alright.

They were small things after all.

In the morning, they both left at 7 in the morning. Kaori kissed him on the cheek and gave back the grey scarf before going their separate ways. The Ootori smiled at how her scent carried through the cold winter months. He wondered what he would do to carry a bit of his wife with him in the summer.

The books would carry through. He would read the books she recommended.

He always knew it was her giving him those books.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: In time for the holidays. Apologies for those who are also keeping up with A Vow, I have been neglecting the story for a bit of time as I'm currently suffering from writer's block. But I certainly wanted to write at least something for all of you lovely readers. Thank you so much for reading, whether you are an old or new reader. I wish you all a great holiday!

For those who are unaware of my tumblr (where I post little bits of inspiration, or as another outlet for messages/questions), my url is: _stolenwithlove._ It is also on my profile if you'd like a link.


	37. Extra: New Year's Eve

_**Extra: New Year's Eve**_

Kyouya caught the very last flight to San Francisco to see her on the last day of the year. When he finally arrived, he quietly opened the door to her apartment to hear music blasting from the speakers and a couple opened beers and scattered papers were all over the kitchen table.

She was missing but the evidence she left was compelling to the Ootori as he dragged his luggage into the home. He heard the water running in the background, being drowned out by the music being played.

He settled himself down on the couch after loosening his tie and waited for Kaori to step out of the bathroom. When she did, her hair was loosely tied up and she was wearing a navy shirt that effortlessly fell down her shoulder to expose the bare collarbones that Kyouya smirked at. He missed her.

"I can't see, but I'm hoping that's you, Kyouya," Kaori called out to the silhouette who sat on her couch. "Otherwise, there's a stranger sitting on my couch and I shouldn't be alright with it." The last part was mumbled while Kaori searched for her glasses in the pile of papers strewn over the kitchen table.

Kyouya easily spotted the pair of frames on the coffee table he'd be sitting across from. The Ootori decided to watch his girlfriend make her way closer to him while she searched for her glasses. When she came around, he easily pulled Kaori back by her waist and onto the sofa he was comfortably lounging on in silence.

Kaori gave up searching for her glasses and greeted Kyouya instead. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"Hello."

The Ootori nodded in acknowledgement.

"This is how you spend New Year's Eve?" Kyouya looked at the empty beers.  
>"Oh, I had a couple friends over to study but then they all had to leave."<p>

Kyouya figured that it wasn't like Kaori to be drinking beer anyway. Not to that extent with so many on the kitchen counter.

"Go shower. You must be tired. I'll make you some tea." Kaori quiet voice urged him on. There was something comforting about that.

When he came out of the shower, Kaori had found her square framed glasses. They laid above her head, perched in front of her messy bun while she sat by the kitchen table reviewing her notes. The music was now off and Kyouya listened to the whisperings of her voice while she tried to memorize the metabolic pathways.

He snuck up behind her to plant a kiss on her temple.

"Take a break, Kaori."  
>"I took a break already; I made you tea." She handed over the warm cup and he took a seat across from her. He watched while she studied. He loved seeing her so engrossed in her work. The way her eyes never broke concentration. Her lips half parted and the rhythmic mumblings to herself. It reminded him of the days he snuck glances at her when they worked across from each other in the library in Ouran. Only now, he didn't have to hide. He watched her with admiration, every little piece of her.<p>

When she looked up to check the time, she unknowingly locked eyes with the Ootori. He flashed a small smile, as if to say hello. He was waiting patiently. He didn't have to ask to spend time with her. Just sitting across from her was enough. Kaori felt guilty for making him wait.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I just—"  
>"—It's alright," Kyouya shook his head. "You do what you need to do."<br>"I'll be done… soon. One more unit," she promised. Kaori cleared a portion of the table for him so that he could work alongside, and Kyouya was more than alright with that.

It was the littlest things that made him feel at home.

When Kaori had finally finished with her final unit of notes, it was nearly midnight. She stood up and took both of their cups to brew a fresh cup of tea. Instead of returning back to their seat, Kaori nudged Kyouya to stop working as well and to take a seat beside her.

Her apartment overlooked the stunning bay, with city lights in the background. The couple found themselves sitting on the hardwood floor, looking outside and feeling strangely nostalgic.

"I remember spending New Year's Eve with you in Tokyo like this… many years ago," Kaori smiled at the memory.

Kyouya took a sip of the chamomile tea. He remembered that night. When they contemplated their future paths. When he told her about Stanford, and when she told him that she contemplated taking a year off. How things have changed, and how things have stayed the same… Kyouya was glad things turned out the way they did. Kaori comfortably laid her head on his shoulder.

"I loved that night," Kaori smiled. "Maybe it was the wishful thinking, just the idea that you were possibly going to be in my future… it gave me a warm feeling. Of course, I felt naïve about it right after."

"And what about now?" he wanted to hear more.

"Depends," Kaori chuckled. "Should I still be feeling naïve?"

He laughed with her, putting his cup of tea down and facing her instead. He missed listening to her thoughts, the ones that she shared with nobody else. She turned away from him, too embarrassed to see his face for long. Kaori looked at the fireworks that set off over the bay.

"Happy New Year," she whispered to no one in particular. She was still captured by the sight outside the window.

Kyouya turned her chin slightly so that he could meet her lips. Gently, and softly, he met her lips over and over again. She smiled and laughed.

"Please come home for New Year's if you can," Kaori murmured.  
>"Always," he promised. He placed a kiss on her forehead to seal the deal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A short piece in time for New Year's Eve, based off of Chapter XV. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
